Harry Halliwell a Destiny Revealed
by mudbloodpotter05
Summary: Harry Potter is about to learn the truth a truth that has been kept for many years, and one that will rock two worlds. This is my first attempt at a crossover and I hope you like it. Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. This story is now Complete!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own that which is Harry Potter which is by the most wonderful J.K. Rowling; nor do I own Charmed which would be the WB or is it the CW now? The only thing I claim ownership to is the plot. (**Note; As of 4-18-2009, this chapter has been edited.)**

**Harry Halliwell a Destiny Revealed**

**Prologue: The Beginning...**

* * *

A golden light seemed to appear out of nowhere around the sleeping for of Harry Potter, plunging him into an even deeper sleep.

---***---***---

"I'm a father, I have a son"

---***---***---

"_The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches……………Born to those who have thrice Defied Him, Born as the seventh month dies………and the Dark Lord will mark Him as His Equal, but he will have the Power the Dark Lord knows not………and Either must Die at the hand of the other for Neither can live while the other survives………The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies……_

"We have to give him up to save him. It's the only way"

---***---***---

"Can you please take our son? He is in grave danger."

"We will care for him as if he were our own."

"Thank you so much, he will be safer with you."

"What's his name?"

"Harry."

---***---***---

"Did we do the right thing?"

"Yes honey, we did now he will be safe"

---***---***---

"Lily, take Harry and go, it's _him_, and he's here!"

---***---***---

"SIRIUS, SIRIUS; get him, save him, he's only just gone through!!!"

"It's too late Harry there's nothing you can do………he's gone"

---***---***---

"_**Good Luck Harry."**_

_---***---***---_

The golden light that surrounded Harry started to pulsate at random; slowly it began to pick up speed and with each pulse the light made it grew bigger, and brighter. The light seemed to be filling the entire room; down to the last nook and cranny, but none of it seemed to be leaving the room. All of a sudden, the light flashed a final time in a brilliant mix of Green and Gold; leaving the sleeping form of Harry Potter to awake with a start.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was the first chapter and I hope you all like it. This is my first attempt at a crossover, but I think it will be good. I already have the next two chapters written, and will get them posted as soon as I can.**

**As always please Review.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	2. OH NO! NOW?

**Chapter 2**

**Oh No; Now?**

Just as the golden green light appeared around Harry; a swirl of brilliant blue lights filled the conservatory at the Halliwell Manor.

"Piper" Leo called out as to determine the whereabouts of his wife.

"I'm in the living room" a distant voice called in reply.

Leo could have orbed there but decided it would calm his nerves down if he were to walk there. But as always, not everything went according to plan in the Halliwell house. For when he arrived to his destination his nerves were not any better; if anything they had doubled.

He made a start to talk to Piper but he stopped, for he couldn't help himself to just take a moment gaze upon his wife and his son Chris.

"What are you staring at Leo"? Piper asked while settling little Chris in her lap.

"Huh; oh" Leo faltered but picked up immediately. "We have a problem"

"Yea, well I'm kind of in a one man battle right now Leo, so the Elders are just going to have to wait." Piper said, trying to get Chris to take his bottle. Chris on the other hand just seemed like he wanted to play instead of eat; because every time the bottle came close he would swat it away and then gurgle.

Leo looked stunned for a moment but only just a moment and then replied. "Piper it's not the Elders"

"Then what is it" Piper said exasperatedly.

"It's happening" Leo returned.

Piper's head shot up at this comment, and she looked at Leo as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Now, but then that must mean….." but she stopped speaking when she saw the look that Leo was giving her.

"Yea" was all Leo said.

Piper was still looking at Leo and could tell that he was just as on edge as she was. "So is he on his way?" she asked.

"It will take a small amount of time, but he will be here soon." Leo said "That is how the magic is set to work."

"Get my sisters; we have some explaining to do." Piper said regaining some of her cool.

As Piper was getting her emotions back under her control, Leo orbed out to get Phoebe and Paige.

_What are we going to tell them….._

_How are they going to react..._

_Will they hate us….._

_Will they forgive us….._

Theses were only some of the thoughts going on in Piper and Leo's heads.

You see they were not only thinking about Paige and Phoebe; but were also thinking about their…………..

A/N: **Well hello again all of you. I want to thank all those who have reviewed. Five reviews for only one chapter…..wow. I only have one review per chapter on one of my other stories. Now I know that this is only chapter two but have no fear I have chapter three written and will post it soon. Please Read and Review…..it will help get the juices flowing. Oh and the chapters will get longer.**


	3. The Homecoming

**Chapter 3;**

**The Homecoming**

Back at number 4 Harry Potter was moving about his room and packing his things; which had been strewn about this way and that. He also made sure to check for and remove the items that were hidden under the loose floorboard under his bed.

Harry was unsure of why he was packing; it was only a few weeks after term and close to the middle of July. School did not reconvene until September the first. But he continued to pack, driven by some outside force. Not Voldemort; but something else that he could not place.

After making sure he had everything he needed, he dragged himself and his trunk into the middle of his room and set Hedwig's cage on top with the sleeping bird still inside.

The walls in the room of Harry Potter were now barren; he had taken everything down, because something inside told him that he would never return. After on last glance around the room he placed his hand on the owl's cage and he just stood there. His face was blank; void of all emotion, it was as if he was no longer in his body.

Then with a breath he opened his mouth and began to chant in a voice that was his own but, more trance-like. The words seemed to flow off his tongue as if he had known the his whole life;

"Hear these words, Hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, o'blessed be, take me now to the Power of Three"

And not a moment later a swirl of brilliant white lights seemed to appear out of nowhere and started to circle Harry; who was beginning to come out of his trance like state, and watch in awe as the white lights engulfed him and whisked him to his destination with his trunk and owl in tow.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

"Piper, this had better be good; I was supposed to meet Jason for lunch and you had me cancel. Why?" a seemingly irate sister said

"Yea and I might as well quit social services and become a fulltime witch, because that is all I have been doing; witchy work; Vanquishing Demons day and night with no time for myself when all is said and done" Pipers second said irritabley.

"Well just so you know" Piper said while picking up Chris who had just yawned "It is not about demons or our next vanquish, so just hold your horses while I try to get this little one down"

"But what is so import..." Paige started to ask but was cut off by a finger waving Piper.

"Uh, uh; when I get back" with that said Piper left the room with baby Chris on her hip.

"Can we vanquish here" Paige said turning to her older sister Phoebe.

"Ha; yea I wish, but then that shifting the whole balance of power, evil getting the upper hand thing would throw a wrench in those plans" Phoebe said with a chuckle.

* * *

Balance of power; three sisters, meet the Power of Three; the most powerful force of good the world has ever known. They were each unique in their own way; for instance... 

Piper had the power to freeze time, and also could speed up the molecules of any object or being thus having the power to blow thins up;

Phobe, had the power of premonition which allowed her to see into the future (a power that even after five years of having she is still learning how to use this power to it's full potential) she can also levitate.

Paige, being the last sister and also only half witch and half whitlighter she had the power to move objects with her mind. However her whitlighter half off-set her witchly half by making any items she wishes to move do so in a mix of blue and white lights (orbs) she also has the ability to travel via orbs just by thinking of her destination. (this is how the sisters get to most of their vanquishes.

* * *

They loved their sister and would never dream of hurting her. But ever since she had Chris she (meaning Piper) was a little on edge. 

"Well I could make a silencing potion, I'm getting really good" Paige said jokingly

Phoebe smiled at the statment and looked down at her watch and with a sigh said, "She had better hurry up, I did not cancel my date just to sit here all day"

"Yea; well what about my job, they might fire me and then I really will be just a..." but Paige was cut off yet again; although not from a finger wavign Piper, but the arrivel of someone clad in a black robe.

Not seeing the white lights the figure in black appeared in; she screamed and threw a punch at the intruder. Paige also chose to take the offensive.

"Phoebe; Duck" Paige yelled, and with a wave of her hand she shouted "Vase/ Head!" and the vase left it's home on the in table and smashed into the head of the unsuspecting victim; who promptly fell to the floor unconcious.

------------------

From Chris' bedroom Piper heard the scream of Phoebe, and ran into the conservatory as fast as she could.

"Uh,Oh" she thought.

Looking back she would come to realize how big of an understament Uh,Oh, was.

For when she got there, she saw Phoebe and Paige high-fiving, and a figure in a black robe on the floor, and a trunk standing up-right with a cage on the top; which housed a very upset owl. For if looks could kill, Hedwig was giving one that sai "Just you wait till I get my wings on you; I shall peck out your eyes for this"

Upon closer inspection Piper saw that the figure lying on the floor was but a mere boy who looked no older than 16, with unruly black hair.

To say Piper was mad was an incorrect assumption. She was livid; she looked to her sisters and began giving them a look that rivaled that of Hedwigs; which the owl was still giving.

Seeing that Piper was there Paige said.

"Oh, man Piper you should have seen it; first Phoebe..." but was cut off for the third time that day. The only thing different this time was not a waving finger, or even the sudden appearance of a stranger. The thing that had shut her up was the look of death that a very livid Piper was giving her sisters.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that you like this chapter, it is a bit different from the one I wrote but I like it better. Anyway to answer a question; yes Harry is the oldest of the two. I know that you are wondering how he is; but that information will be given in the next couple of chapters. Oh, also due to a hole I found while writing this chapter; the year that this is taking place is that of Harry's sixth year. So this puts Charmed right between Season five and six. You will understand it more once I can explaine some things. And wow I'm already at 12 reviews for this story, while my other one sits at 6. So while I will continue with my other story; this one will be the one I focus on. 

As always Please READ and REVIEW; it is greatly appreciated.

Mudbloodpotter.


	4. Reports, and Hermione Retorts

I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.

**Chapter 4;**

**Reports, and Hermione Retorts**

**Headmasters Office; **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore; the one You-Know-Who ever truly feared; was sitting in his office atop the spiral staircase, sifting through the mounds of letters from the Ministry.

Ever since Harry and his friends had their battle over the prophecy, and the Wizarding World had finally learned the truth; that Voldemort was back; it seemed that every Department Head wanted some sort of advice from him. Others like Rufus Scrimgore Minister for Magic; wanted to talk with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

But the Supreme Mugwump was not going to have any of that. It is not that he wanted to keep all the fame for himself; he wanted to make sure Harry had some space. For Harry had lost the closest thing to a Father that he had ever known.

While Dumbledore did understand what Harry was going through, he could not help but think; that ever since Harry had come to know Sirius; Sirius had a way of getting Harry to not focus on what he should be.

The War

The boy had a responsibility; to kill Voldemort. And the closer he got to Sirius the further away form that goal he was. So while Dumbledore did feel for Harry; he had to admit that now with him out of the picture he and he alone could get Harry to focus on what need his attention.

He sat back in his chair and pulled his handy little bowl of Lemon Drops closer to him.

Albus liked being back at Hogwarts; the site alone of these Hallowed halls would make anyone want to sigh. But there is also the fact that he was glad he had his big comfy armchair.

After indulging himself in a few Lemon Drops, he continued to wade through all the letters. Only moments after resuming this task, the fireplace sprung to life; going this way and that; someone was coming through the floo.

He sat back in his chair and smiled at the figure before him.

"Lemon Drop"

"No" the figure said gruffly.

"Come now Alastor; they are quite good" Dumbledore said eyes ever twinkling

"Cheering Charm potion still on them?" he asked

"Why of course; everyone could do with a bit more cheer in their lives" the Mugwump said picking up another "And these are the perfect little things to have said potion on; makes them a bit more sweet, which is always good"

"Well then; you might as well finish off your candy dish; cause your going to need all the happiness you can get" the Auror said matter of factly.

"Why would that be my dear friend?" Albus Dumbledore replied popping another two sweets into his mouth.

"Because; friend, we have ourselves a Potter Emergency"

Whatever it was he thought the paranoid Auror was going to say; this was not it.

"Are you sure" Dumbledore asked a twinge of fear in his voice

"As sure as the killing curse"

Dumbledore paled a little at hearing Alastors statement "we need to alert the Order and convene in no less than Ten Minuets at Headquarters" Dumbledore said with urgency in his voice. "Oh and make sure to collect Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger are in attendance please"

The Auror nodded and turned to the fireplace; which was burning again; and was gone with a pop.

MEANWHILE………………….

Back at Headquarters…………

* * *

The place was in an uproar; people yelling over each other and no one hearing what the other was saying. This however stopped when the fireplace started to burn alight with green flames; and the next moment stopping to reveal the form of Albus Dumbledore Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. 

"Everyone will come to order as we must get to the bottom of what has happened" He said

"Children out of the room; now" that matron of the Weasley clan called out.

"No, Molly; I'm afraid that I need the presence of one Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger" Dumbledore stated

"But Albus" Molly started

"Molly this is just an informal meeting and as I have need to speak with them and ask their input; they must remain" Looking at her with an expressionless face

"Fine; but I'm only allowing it because you are the Head; and while I may not agree you have your reasons, but if anything other than what is to be said comes up I will personally Hex you ten ways to Sunday" Mrs. Weasley said adamantly

"And you will have every right to, but now we must move on; today I received word from Alastor that our young hero went missing from his relative's home; care to share what you noted Alastor" Dumbledore said, not wasting anytime.

"Yes, Albus; I was on guard duty where, when, and have been like I was supposed to be" he took this moment to glare in the direction of Mundungus "When I saw movement in the boys room"

"Can you please get on with what we need to hear" a drawling voice commented

"If you would shut your greasy trap then I could, Dumbledore asked me for my report you dirty great bat" Moody replied with a smile playing at his lips, for he had heard the comment; "I'm glad someone put that git in his place; Harry should have been hear for that"

Hermione made a sort of 'ShhShing' sound and while she did not care for Ron's choice of words; she agreed with his comment.

Glaring at the two teens the Potions Master sat down and looked back to Moody who had continued with his report.

"And so after he was done moving about his room he made to stand in the middle of it wit his trunk on end and owl cage on top with the bird still inside. And he just stood there, so I thought it was safe to look away for a moment; but as I was turning my head I saw a swirl of blue colored lights. They seemed to engulf him and speed up; not even my eye could penetrate the lights. The next thing I know the lights stop and the Potter boy is nowhere to be seen"

"Thank You, Alastor" Dumbledore replied

"So, Potter just vanished?" Moody nodded "Well I for one am glad to be shut of the boy, no regard for the rules, does not listen to his _Superiors_, and talks back to me all the time" Severus Snape said

"He only talks back to you _Professor_, when you taunt him with James" Hermione said matter of factly

"You will hold your tongue Miss. Granger, the only reason _you_ are here is to provide us with what Potter was up to"

"How could _I_ know what he was, "_up to",_ as you so put it? I have not talked to him since the train station, neither has Ron or Ginny for that matter" Hermione shot back

"How am I supposed to know how your _Gryffindor_ mind works" he spat

She was about to send her retort but Ron placed his hand on her shoulder and quieted her down.

"There is no use us fighting over anything; Harry is missing and I for one want him back so lets keep moving forward shall we" He stated

"Young Ronald is correct; we must move on. Now Miss Granger you must give Professor Snape the respect he deserves" The Headmaster said

"Yes, sir" Came her meek reply

But both Ron and Hermione did not miss the fact he did not call down the Potions Master. They would bring this up later and talk about it then for The Headmaster was correct, they needed to move on.

"We do not know where Harry is but we do know that he is not with Voldemort; so we will have to assume that he is alive and well for now, we will be putting a charm on a series of owls and as well as Fawks because they will be able to find him" Professor Dumbledore said

"So if any of you hear any word what so ever you are to contact me immediately; for I will wish to speak to Harry, we must ensure his return for he is unprotected and he needs our help; meeting dismissed" And with a sweep of his robes he left through the front door and walked down the street. While turning on the spot and picturing Hogsmead, his mind was on Harry.

Hoping he was ok.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok so I know it has been some time since I last updated; and for that I'm sorry. I had a block; but as of tonight my block is gone (for now at least) knocks on wood a hundred times my very good friend and fellow fan-fiction writer; RoseMarieLynn; was kind enough to hang with me tonight and discuss both of our fics and how they are coming along. (By the way RoseMarieLynn is in my Bible group at church**).** I thank her for undoing the block that was placed onto me. I now have this one done and another one finished which will be posted in a day or two. I Promise.**

**A/N 2: Be on the lookout for the next chapter because it has some major stuff in it. Like oh I don't know um…….Explanations……..duh duh duh. So as always Please READ and REVIEW. I like it when you do.**

**Yours Truly;**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	5. Explanation's part 1

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 5**

**Explanations 1**

"WE HAVE GOT TO WORK OUT SOME NEW WAY OF DOING THINGS AROUND HERE. YOU COULD HAVE HURT THE BOY" Piper yelled to her sister

"Look I said I was sorry, if you would just"

"If I would just see what; Reason? He is just a Boy"

"Piper we deal with Demons all the time and we know that they have been known to take many forms; remember the shape-shifter, who got to you, where you then were taken by the Source" Phoebe retorted

"I get that; but didn't Leo tell you just as I did; that I needed to talk to you?" Piper said calming down just a bit

"Yes, Piper you did; and while we get what you're Yelling at us; think of what House your in. The Halliwell Manor, a known place where Demons attack us on a Daily Basis" Paige said trying to get her oldest sister to see their reasoning.

"Yea, Piper come on give us a Break; you can't honestly say you would not have reacted any differently then we did. You knew someone was on their way but you would not tell Paige or I who or what to expect; so a figure appeared out of nowhere scared the crap out of us and we did the only thing that comes naturally to us. Get it before it gets you." Phoebe said hoping her sister would see some sort of reasoning.

"Fine; you have a point, but not a very big one so there." Piper said sticking out her tongue.

"_All we asked for was you to see some sort of reason Piper sweetheart" _Paige said in a baby voice, earning her a swat on the arm from Piper.

"Ok so what is it you and Leo wanted to tell us" Paige asked massaging her arm where Piper got her.

"I would rather wait until he wakes up" Piper said gesturing to the still unconscious boy.

"I think he's coming around" Leo said taking the damp cloth from the boys head

"Whe….where am I? Sirius?" Harry said making a move to sit up

"Whoa; careful there or you might pass out again" Leo said helping him sit up

"What; was it another vision?" Harry asked looking around taking in his surroundings

"Where am I?"

"Your in Halliwell Manor, your safe, don't worry" Piper chimed in. not knowing what else to say.

"Halliwell what? Who are you? You work for him don't you? You're here to get information aren't you; well you won't get it" Harry said drawing his wand "You can't take me alive I will fight until I die; the Order will find me and when they do your going to be in for it"

Paige saw his hand go to his pocket to get something; still a bit unsure if she could trust him she did the only thing that she could think of seeing the sudden movement.

"Stick Thingy" she called, and Harry's want orbed from his hand to hers.

"What; what did you just do? Give me back my wand! Did you just do wandless magic? Who are you people" Harry said not quite sure of what was going on.

"Wand?" Phoebe said curiously

"Yes; my wand can I have it" Harry asked calculatingly

"How about this" Piper started"We give your wand back, and you promise to listen to what we have to say as to where you are and how you got here"

Harry was unsure of what to do; if these were Death Eaters then would they have not already killed him. 'Unless they want you to think you are safe and then get the jump on you' a voice in the back of his mind said. But still Harry wanted to hear what story they could come up with as it were.

"Fine; I get my wand you stay where I can see you and you can have your say" he stated bluntly

"Deal; Paige give Harry his um….wand back please" Leo said not moving from where he was beside the boy.

"Ok; now I want you to answer some of my questions"

"Ok; shoot" Phoebe said

Harry looked at her; confused; "Shoot?" he said

"Oh; it means go ahead and ask what you want" she replied

"Well; first off, where am I"

"Halliwell Manor, we told you already" Paige said

"No; I mean where, like um…what country? You obviously aren't form the UK" Harry replied.

"Oh" Piper chirped in "San Francisco"

"I'm in the USA" Harry gaped

"Yea; and you were brought here by magic" Leo cut in

"What; Huh; How; I don't understand" Harry said

"Well it is kind of a long story; and you might not believe it." Leo said looking to Piper

"And besides, you need to rest, you had a long trip. Even if it was by magic" Piper said looking to the boy

"No; I'm fine; I want to know." Harry said eagerly

Piper looked at the young man in front of her; how she missed so much of his life. But hopefully after telling him and her sisters what Leo and Her were about to; they would understand and forgive them.

"Ok; but you can't interrupt got it" Piper said

"Got it" Harry replied

"You too; Phoebe and Paige" Leo piped in

"Why us" Paige asked

"Because it involves all of you; as well as us" Piper said temper rising again

"Ok" was the resounding response

Piper took a breath and looked to Leo; she knew he would help in telling what needed to be told. Especially; after all these years.

"Ok; you two; well none of you remember this, but back in 1995, I got pregnant" Piper started

"What are you talking……." Phoebe started to ask but was cut off by Leo "You wanted to know why we asked you here so just listen"

Phoebe nodded and so Piper continued

"It was a horrible pregnancy; the morning sickness would never end. But it finally did; about two days before I gave birth. Dad came over with his Demon wife; who was really a demon by the way" Piper paused seeing the look on her two sisters faces.

"Anyway, I had the baby; all turned out well. We ended doing the home birth due to demon wife; and my baby boy was born" she said glancing over to Harry.

Harry's' eyes widened when she saw her glance over to him.

'She doesn't think I'm her son does she? I mean that was in 1995; just last year.'

Seeing his calculating look Piper stopped; and she wondered if he had figured it out. Looking over to Leo she nodded for him to continue. And so he did

"The baby was healthy, and was everything we could have hoped for; Phoebe, you could not keep your eyes off of him. If I remember correctly we had to force you to go to work and wait to see him when you got home. Paige you went to get information on who wanted to kidnap our son. For you see our son was born of two powers; a witch and Whitelighter."

"But I was born that" Paige piped in.

"Yes you were but your birth was not blessed by the Elders; which if you ask me it should have been" Piper said looking over to her sister hoping she would be ok; and thinking of how much yelling the Elders were in for when she got her chance to.

"Anyway, our son was a Twice Blessed Child; And all the Magic left the world form both Demon and Witch alike until he was born. Mind you on the day of the birth is when that occurred; but I digress, Paige you had shown how much you cared that you risked being killed; to go into the Demon Market place that we gave him your last name as his middle" Leo said looking at her with pride.

Ha! so I'm not their son because my middle name is, James. Harry's mind thought

"Ok; this is a great story but what does it have to do with me or your sisters" Harry asked trying to move things along.

"Impatient, just like your mom Harry" Leo said

"You knew my mom" Harry asked with surprise written all over his face.

"Yes; I know, your mom quite well in fact"

"But, no offence meant _sir_, but how could you have? I mean for one she lived in Britain, and second she died when I was one?" a confused Harry asked

Piper seemed to deflate a little at Harry's reply. But this did not stop Leo from giving him the answer.

"Because Harry; while Lily did die when you were one; she was not your true mother; she was just your guardian; you were and will always be _our_ son"

"But what about us we don't remember any of what you have said" Phoebe asked

"That is because all of you had your memory erased with that special dust we use on people we help; and the reason we used it was because you Phoebe had a premonition; premonition that scared Piper and I more than you could ever imagine" He said looking to his sister in-law

"But I can't be your son; it just does not fit, I am from the UK, I don't look like you or Piper; my middle name is James, and I'm almost 16. The times just don't fit; not to mention the two people who died on October 31st; _Lily and James Potter_. If I'm not their son; then tell me how I am _yours_?" Harry yelled getting up from his seat on the couch beside Leo; who looked torn between; telling what happened next and giving him a hug as if that would make it all better.

"Time Travel"

A/N: Ok; so I left you with a cliffhanger of a sort; this would be my first cliffy (again kind of) so yea. Please Read My other Author notes it tells you something's you need to know.

A/N 2: some more info on the time travel will be given; at least because I feel that yo need to know. Oh and I realize that Harry's school years start at 1991; when he is 11. So for story purposes the charmed ones had to get their powers at the beginning of 1991 as well. So this story is set to take place two weeks after 5th year; so we pick up between seasons 5-6. And to answer your questions now; I'm not sure if I am going to bring future chris into my story.

A/N 3: just to let you know I have chapter six written and ready so if you want it please READ and REVIEW. I hope to break thirty reviews before I post it. I know you guys can do it. And if you read the story please leave some sort of review. I don't care if you say "it was good" just leave me anything.

Yours truly,

Mudbloodpotter


	6. Interim Chapter

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 6**

**Interim Chapter**

The street was dark and deserted the only source of light came from the dimly lit lamps, that hung from the top of there poles. On this street a lone figure appeared; taking only a moment to collect himself and his bearings; he set off down the lamp lit lane. The figure was clad in all black; the only thing that wasn't was his white mask that was covered in what seemed to be ritualistic markings, and his walking was done with such grace that it seemed as if the figure was all but floating down the lane, his black cloak billowing in the non-existent wind.

He came to the end of the lane and was facing what seemed to be and open field; but he knew better, for he knew that behind all of the enchantments and magic there was a house. And no sooner had he thought this when out of nowhere a building seemingly slid into being.

The house; no; Mansion stood four stories high, the building was what looked like to be of stone that seemed to be a dark as obsidian. The building was surrounded by a large hedge, which was met with a wrought iron fence that only met the hedge half way up.

The figure; smiling; made his way through the gate and up the stone laid path to the Mansion. As the figure drew closer he chose this moment to glance upwards at the coat of arms adorning the archway just above the mahogany double doors. As he came up to the doors he pulled back the sleeve of his cloak and lightly touched the tattoo that was on his left forearm. Just as he did the doors opened welcoming the visitor inside.

"You're late" a voice sounded

"That is to be none of your concern; Macnair" the figure stated.

"_He; _will not be pleased that you are late" Macnair said as if he had not heard what the figure had just said.

"The Dark Lord knows that I cannot always come when he calls; so if you have a problem you should take it up with him" The figure replied

"Your think your so special don't you _Severus; _being able to come whenever you please, acting like you are in favor with the Dark Lord" Walden Macnair said malice dripping from his voice

"I do not _act;_ Macnair; I just happened to _not_ get overtaken by a bunch of Hogwarts _school children._ Who by the way you all should have been able to take care of but you failed" Snape said "Now step aside for if you make me even more late for my meeting with the Dark Lord I will be forced to tell him who delayed me even longer from giving him my news; and we both know you would not like the results."

Macnair paled at this and turned to walk down the hall to another set of double doors; as he opened them Snape could see the throne like chair that had the body of Lord Voldemort sitting in it as a king would his throne.

"Ah; Severus; what news do you bring me today" The Dark Lord asked

"Some of the best my Lord" Snape said bowing so low it seemed as if his hook nose would be touching the floor.

"Come forward and tell me of this news" Voldemort said motioning for Severus to come closer

"Well my Lord I have just found out that the Potter brat no longer has a guard on his house" Snape said

"That news is most good Severus; pull together a team and go retrieve him now"

"I do not wish to tell my Lord what to do; however I feel that would be a very unwise move" Snape said cowering under the glare he was now receiving

"And why would that be; do you think my plan would fail; or that you better suited to lead us" Voldemort sneered

"Nothing of the sort my Lord; it is just that not hours ago the boy seemed to just; _vanish;_ from his room; Dumbledore has now sent people to go and try to find him, they have no idea where he is" Snape said bowing even lower.

Lord Voldemort sat there for a moment stroking the head of his pet snake; who had just slithered into the room.

"This is good news indeed Severus; you will be greatly rewarded for this; but for now I wish for you to return and see what other information you can get for your Lord." Voldemort said "For the battle at the ministry; while invigorating, it did cost me more energy than I would have liked"

"Yes my Lord; for I only wish to serve" Severus said bowing low once more

"Oh; and Severus"

"Yes my Lord" Snape answered

"If you fail to bring me information that I may find useful; well then you will learn what it feels like when you fail your Lord; just like Lucius, and my dear Bella here" He said gesturing to the two who until now Severus had not noticed

For they both seemed to be under the affects of the Cruciatis Curse, but he had not heard any yells of pain; this may have been due to a silencing charm his Lord had cast onto them.

"Of; course my Lord I only live to serve you" He replied

"Harry Potter; where are you" Lord Voldemort said "I will find you and when I do; I will end it.

A/N: Ok the ending I know is so…cliché. Sorry, but I needed a filler chapter and this did quite nicely. I hope you all are liking the story so far, and please give me something other than (I like it update soon) It helps with the juices. Also as a side note I'm not sure yet if I am going to make this HBP, or DH; compliant.

But I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

As always please READ, and REVIEW.

P.S/ I am over 30 reviews YEA!!!

Mudbloodpotter


	7. Explanations part 2

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 7**

**Explanations 2**

**Last time……………….**

"Tell me how I am _your_ son" Harry asked exasperatedly

"Time Travel"

**_And now onto the story..._**

* * *

"What" Harry asked; turning to the person who had said it. Piper 

"Time Travel; we wrote a spell and Leo and I took you to the year of 1981; where I knew of some very caring people would be glad to look after you; you were supposed to stay safe, but you were not. We knew that once we left you we would not see you again until the time was right for you to see us again. We set the magic up to work so that you would be brought to us if one of two things would happen"

"And what would that be huh" Harry yelled trying to process what he was hearing. None of it made sense. So he did the only thing he could…..keep listening.

"Well; we told the couple" but Piper was cut off

"Lily and James; say their names; it's the least you could do" Harry growled

Piper looked at him with tears starting to form; she wanted to run over grab him and give him the hug that she had wanted to for a long time. She knew he needed one she could tell. But she also knew that she needed to keep going…….for both their sakes.

"You are right, my mistake; we told Lily and James that they would need someone they could trust with their or rather our secret. And chose a man by the name of Sirius Black"

"No" Harry said

"I'm sorry; what did you say?" Piper asked

"I said no; they did not; they chose Peter Pettigrew, as their secret keeper. And he is the one who told Voldemort where they were" He replied

"Ah; but you see Harry; while Peter may have been the secret keeper to the Potters, they chose Sirius to keep this secret. For James and Lily both trusted no one more than they did him. For Peter was chosen to be secret keeper after we were long gone; Because the secret we had to give James, Lily, and Sirius, was so sensitive, if it were to fall into the wrong hands then things would be very bad." Piper said

"I can't and don't understand. Are you telling me that everything that I was told, about who I am where I come from is a lie; and now because of some stupid spell you say you did, and some secret that was so important my Godfather took it to the grave with him, and you expect me to open my arms and say Mum, Dad I love you? I don't even know who the bloody hell you are" Harry exclaimed looking between his so called parents

"Harry if you could just……..wait did you say Sirius died?" Leo asked

"Yes; he died, not two weeks ago now and you say his name so casually as if it is just a name; I'll have you know that he was a great man, wizard and Godfather and you would do well to remember that" Yelled Harry storming out of the room

"Harry" Piper and Leo both called out, and both making their way to him.

"Uh uh; he needs his space" Phoebe said blocking their way

"What he needs is his mom and dad to comfort him" Piper exclaimed

"Yea; your right he does but he does not know you as that yet. Who he does need is someone who can relate to him. And since I know that it is not me it has to be Paige"

"Me? Why me"

"Because you know what it is like to be thrown into something new; and I would love to help him but my Empath Powers are so out of it right now…..all I keep getting is; Anger; sorrow; pain of the Heart; confusion; and loss. There is no way I can go out there I would be an emotional wreck" Phoebe stated

"And that is different from any other day how" Paige said smiling

"Would you two just stop and go help my boy" Leo said exasperatedly

"Fine; I'm going; I'm going"

"Oh what do I do; I don't know if this is real; am I dreaming? Sirius I wish you were here now, I need to talk to you." Harry cried out knowing he was not going to get a response.

"You know;" a voice form the doorway said "I bet he loved you"

"What would you know about it ,you have a family" Harry snapped; tears practically pouring down his face.

"I, do happen to know what it feels like; yes while I do have a family, this is not my first family" Paige said looking to the young man sitting on the floor. Knees were up to his chest and his head buried into his lap crying

"Look at me will you; I kind of know what your going through" she said

"How could you possibly know" came a reply that you could tell was forced through a sob.

"Well if you would look up at me I could tell you"

He slowly raised his head after about a minute "That's better; now, like I said this is not my first family; when I was a little older than you are now, I had a Mom and a Dad, but they were not my real parents; for my real parents had to give me up at birth."

"But I thought you were related to Mu…I mean Piper and Phoebe?" Harry asked

"I am; but you see when I was born I had to be given up because it was not allowed to have a relationship much less have a baby with your whitelighter." Paige explained

"But I thought that Leo had said that I…I mean their son was half witch-half whitelighter?" a confused Harry asked

"Well they did; but that was way later when the Elders saw that no matter what they did Piper and Leo were destined to be together. So they also after some time, allowed your birth; but I digress; my adoptive parents were great to me even when I went through my rebel stage" Paige stopped to take a breath as she was reliving some bad parts of her child hood

"One day while driving me home from school; I had gotten in trouble…….again. a car swerved out into the road and hit our car; both of my parents died, and I would have too if it hadn't have been for my powers; which while I was not a witch they were still a part of me so I was orbed out of the car."

"What did you do after that; I mean losing your parents. Its one thing when you can't remember them but to have known them for a long time and then have them pulled away from you so suddenly must have been horrible" Harry commented feeling sorry for her

"Well I was sad for a very long time but I grew up; and while I did not get over it completely; I take solace in the fact that they loved me and that they are constantly with me" she replied with a smile. For she had gotten to him and she knew it, Phoebe was right he just needed someone who understood.

"But I just don't get it, I grew up not knowing who I was, then going to Hogwarts for five years; then seeing my godfather die, and then not to mention two weeks after term I am somehow magically pulled to this house with people I am supposed to be related to; just how am I supposed to cope and process?" Harry asked

"well if it was me I would look whatever it was that you were unsure about and say 'Look I'm not afraid of you and I am going to overcome this because I know I can and you can't hold me back' but then again that is just me" Paige said

"I understand that and I gear you but the main thing that is giving me a problem is; if I'm their so…son. Then why do I look like James potter?" He asked his possible Aunt

"Well for that answer I think we would need to go back in there; now I'm not saying be all buddy, buddy; or even mom, dad; just go and lets hear them out; cause I know just as much as you do. Thanks to a bit of memory dust" she said smilingly

"You don't think they are mad at me do you" He asked looking into her eyes

"No; in fact they were about to come and console you; but I came instead; thought you could use a bit of time to process" Paige said

"Thanks for that; it's not that I don't like them, it's just I don't know how I feel about them right now" Came his honest reply

"I know; but lets go back in there, and see what they have for us." She said standing up and extending her arm out.

Harry looked at her hand and thought about what she said, and he found that she was right; just face it head on; so he took hold of her hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me; and telling me what you did ;it helped , it really did." Harry said thanking her.

"No problem; and just to let you know; I won't breath a word of anything we talked about" she said looking to Harry

"Why not" he asked

"Well, I know I could tell them but I figured we need some sort of trust; you know; I mean heck if I really am your Aunt then that would be breaking some sort of code I think." Paige said looking to Harry with a smile on her face.

"Yea; cool" came his reply

"Do you hear voices" Harry asked Paige as they neared the room where the others were gathered.

"Your; right I can hear voices, it might just be a neighbor or something." She replied

"Yea; your probably right; just a …………" but Harry stopped at seeing who's voices they were. His mind was still reeling with the information given to him. That only one word came to his mind and lips at the same time and he; himself could not believe it.

"Sirius?"

And Harry knew no more as the world around him faded into blackness as he promptly passed out.

* * *

A/N: Ok so this is part two of Explanations as the chapter is titled. I was up until 5:30am writing chapter five but it got to be so long that I needed to cut it in half; and give you too much info at once. Hope you don't mind; anyway let me know what you think so as always Please READ and REVIEW.

A/N 2: some more info on the time travel will be given; at least because I feel that yo need to know. Oh and I realize that Harry's school years start at 1991; when he is 11. So for story purposes the charmed ones had to get their powers at the beginning of 1991 as well. So this story is set to take place two weeks after 5th year; so we pick up between seasons 5-6. And to answer your questions now; I'm not sure if I am going to bring future chris into my story.

READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!

Mudbloodpotter


	8. Explanation's Finale

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**By the way guys and girls; I just wanted to let you know first off that this chapter was a bit forced so please forgive me. Ihope you enjoy and so without further ado...**

**Chapter 8**

**Explanations Finale**

**Last time…….**

"**Yea; your probably right; just a …………" but Harry stopped at seeing who's voices they were. His mind was still reeling with the information given to him. That only one word came to his mind and lips at the same time and he; himself could not believe it.**

"**Sirius?"**

* * *

"What do we do; this is the second time he has fainted" Phoebe stated with an obvious tone of worry in her voice.

"He has only fainted once, Phoebe; cause the first time you and Paige both knocked him out" Piper said while dabbing his forehead with a damp rag.

"Right; sorry about that…..again" Phoebe said

"Girls lets not get into this cause my Godson is lying; once again on your couch" Sirius said exasperatedly

"And what are you doing here; from what Harry told me, and us; your dead" Paige asked

"Are you or are you not the Charmed Ones?" Sirius asked looking to Paige "For if memory serves; you have summoned Penny, and Patty from the beyond"

"Hey no fair picking on the one who went to talk with Harry; I think I'm allowed to forget things aren't I" Paige said putting on a fake hurt look

"Hey; can we stop bickering, we need to wake him up so we can finish explaining things to him" Leo said turning to Paige and Sirius

"Leo, you can't just wake someone up after they pass out; you have to make sure that they are ok; which he is, and let them be for a moment" Phoebe said looking to her brother in law.

"And how would you know this" Leo replied

"Well; I did take health in High School, and besides he has heard and seen a lot of information that most people would have passed out long ago"

Piper was not really paying attention to anyone else; save for Harry. How could she have let Leo talk her into the plan that they had set up just months ago. Well months ago for her and Leo, but not for her Sisters or Harry. She had missed fifteen years of his life that she would never get back. But in the end she knew it was for the best, and just hoped that he could come to forgive her and maybe even call her mom.

"Wh…where am I?"

"Your safe; don't worry, you just passed out" Piper said

"Sirius, I thought I saw and heard him, I must be really out of it" Harry said bringing his hand to his head to rub his temples.

"Well, kid you didn't I'm here" Sirius said with a smile on his face

It took Harry a minute to focus on the voice but when he did he sprung up from his resting place in Pipers lap and jumped into his Godfathers open arms. The force of which Harry moved it almost knocked Sirius out of the chair he was occupying.

"I missed you so much" Harry said burrowing his face into Sirius' chest

"I think I do kiddo" came his reply

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back; I thought I lost you" Harry said looking into his beloved Godfathers face.

"I'm not staying Harry; I can't, I'm just here to help…uh clarify things, as it were" he said looking at Harry with sadness sweeping over him.

"What are you talking about Sirius, they told me everything, what more could there be" a perplexed Harry asked

"More than you know or even I know, but there is a reason, and we will do our best to answer your questions; you just have to bear with us while we attempt to get the facts straight" Sirius said

"Ok, so lets sit down and get to it; no time like the present" Phoebe said clapping her hands together and plopping down onto a couch nearest her.

"We are going to answer Harry's questions; so shh" Piper said sitting herself down beside Leo who said "Well um…what would you like to know"

"Uh…right, well what exactly happened to cause you to give me up" Harry asked. He thought it best to start at the beginning since he wasn't exactly open to it before.

"Ok, after you were born we had you about a month when one day Phoebe here had a premonition that you had been taken from us and killed. By the Source" Piper said

"Who's the Source" Harry asked

"A being that is complete evil; not really even human" Leo answered. Harry nodded and then turned to Piper for she had begun to speak next.

"Anyway, we; Leo and I; talked about options and what it was we should do. And after some long hours of thought we decided the best course of action was to place you where he could not find"

"The past" Harry answered

"Yes; though while we knew if we were to give you up then word would get back to him and he would begin his search for you; even though it would turn up nothing"

"Ok, so what made you decide on taking me to the Potters?"

"That's an easy one Harry, we wanted you to be safe and so we chose England. It is far enough away that you would be safe; well and not to mention being in England and in the past at the same time" Leo answered

"Ok, you really didn't answer my question but oh well; why if I'm supposed to be your kid; do I look like James Potter, and have Lily's eyes" Harry asked looking at the three of them, hoping to stump them but what he was not expecting was the answer Piper gave him.

"He; James that is; and the three of us are related to him"

"What, how" Harry gaped

"Well, your great-great-great-great-great, oh heck never mind. Your great granddad Jonathan Potter, came over from England a year or two after graduating Hogwarts, and well ran into our ancestor Melinda Warren. And well they apparently met up at the Halloween Festival that the village put on" Piper was cut short in her tale as someone had interrupted her.

"Uh Piper Chris is awake do you want to get him or should I" Leo asked

"If you could that would be great" Piper replied. Leo nodded and made his way out of the room to tend to the cries of Chris.

"Anyway where was I" Piper stated

"The Festival" Harry quickly answered as to get back on track

"Ah, yes right; well like I said they met up and he offered to get her a drink. She obliged and they began to talk and well they um" Piper stopped looking to Sirius who was on the brink of laughter for he knew where this was going and wanted to enjoy watching her try to tell her son what had gone between the two ancestors'.

For he had attempted to have that talk with Harry last year at Christmas; but had failed horribly.

"Well; let's just say that the two of them were feeling very…. um…..Libidinous" Piper said. Phoebe and Paige both started to snicker as their sister's face begin to turn a very nice red.

"Wait; what's wrong, what does that word mean" Harry asked which made the two sisters; who before were only snickering; start laughing out right.

"Sirius, what does that word mean" Harry asked between his own chuckles

Not wanting to say it out loud he bent over to Harry and whispered into his ear the meaning of the word. As Sirius told him the meaning the look of comprehension that spread onto Harry's face made Paige and Phoebe laugh even harder. Harry who was no longer laughing uttered only one word.

"Ew"

This caused Phoebe and Paige to lose composure, and bust out laughing.

"As near as we can guess Harry; the reason you look like James is because he looked like Jonathan Potter. It is common for ones child to look like an ancestor" Piper said trying to bring things back to the topic at hand.

"But my eyes"

"Are the result of the killing curse, we are not sure how; but what we are sure of is that you did not get them from Lily" Sirius answered

"So what about the prophecy, is it still my task to defeat Voldemort" Harry asked looking to Sirius

"What prophecy" Piper said also looking to Sirius

"Professor Dumbledore told me about a prophecy, just after you went through the veil" Harry said motioning to Sirius

"Why don't you tell us this prophecy so we can hear what it says" Leo said as he entered the room again

"Ok; The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die by the hand of the other….for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….." Harry recited.

All eyes were fixed on Harry even after he had told them the prophecy. Harry knew that what he had just told them was a lot to take in, for it had taken him some time. He could practically hear the gears turning in everyone's head.

"Well then, if that is the case then you will need to be trained to fight this self proclaimed Dark Lord and you will be taught by the best" Piper stated

"Who" Harry asked hopefully

"Why us of course" Phoebe said "We can't have you lose, think of what that would do to the Halliwell name. Demons would think us weak and we can't have that" Paige put in.

"So what do you say Harry" Leo asked looking at his son "Stay here learn to defend yourself and beat that yuppie"

"I will on one condition" Harry said

"What's that" Piper asked

"I get to stay and learn about my family as well" Harry said looking to all of them a smile on his face.

"I think I speak for all of us here Harry when I say we are more than willing to submit to that condition" Piper said walking over to her son and embracing him.

Harry; while he had experienced the motherly hugs of Molly Weasley; he had been yearning to know what a hug from a parent that was your own felt like. And he savored every moment of it. He broke from the hug when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry I have to go now" Sirius said looking down at his Godson

Harry knowing that this might have to happen turned to embrace the only real Father figure he had ever had in his life.

"Will I ever see you again" Harry asked releasing his Godfather from the hug

"In time you will but you have so much going for you here that you will want to explore it; and don't forget what I told you at the end of your third year…The ones we love never truly leave us, they are right here" Sirius replied putting his hand over Harry's heart.

"I will miss you Sirius" Harry said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"I would hope so kiddo" Came his reply.

And in a swirl of white lights Sirius was gone. "Ok, now that it is official, you need to head straight to bed so that in the morning we can start your training" Piper said getting into the mother role.

"Come on I just got here, can't we talk some more; let me get to know you all better, I mean you are my family" Harry asked

"No; Piper's right, you will need your rest for she is a slave driver. Trust me" Paige said

"I am not Paige now it is time for bed; for everyone, so march" Piper stated with a smile on her face.

Leo showed Harry to his new room, he let him know where everything was in case he had to get up in the middle of the night. After he was sure Harry was going to be alright he pat him on the shoulder and bade him goodnight.

Harry looked around his new room thinking of all that had transpired in the last couple of hours. He now had a new life; however unsure of what it would bring. But he did know one thing for certain and that was that. He felt better than he had two weeks ago. He felt lighter; like he knew he could win, now that he had a Family. And with that he drifted off into the first peaceful night of sleep that he had ever had.

A/N: I am sorry that it took three chapters to get a lot of the explanations out. It could not be helped. But I can now say that the story will now pick up and should move faster. And real quick my good friend RoseMarieLynn; challenged me to find a way to use a word that we heard recently in my story. As to what the word is….well you will have to find that on your own; guess or you can even email me and I will tell you what that word is.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and real quick I would like to as you all what powers you would like to see Harry with. I have an idea but I never say no to more options.

As always please READ and REVIEW. Thank You.

Mudbloodpotter


	9. Marker's

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**By the way I have a challenge for you at the bottom; see author note….**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Marker's**

Dumbledore sat in his chair rubbing his temples staring down into what had to have been the fifth book; looking for some way to locate Harry.

He had tried; Tracing the Untraceable; I Vanished where did I Go; and Are You Lost.

It had been three weeks since Harry had gone missing and not even the best of trackers could find the boy. It was as if some sort of magic was even preventing him from getting a general location.

There was not much else he could do; for Albus Dumbledore was running out of options.

The aged professor was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Enter"

"Ah, Severus; how are you on this fine evening" Dumbledore said closing his book.

"I am well Headmaster; I do wish to get to my report for I do have work that needs to be done"

"Yes, of course; Lemon Drop" pulling his never-ending bowl of muggle sweets towards him.

"No, thank you" Severus replied

"The Dark Lord is still attempting to regain the strength he lost while fighting you at the Ministry."

"This I knew Severus; for I too am still recuperating" Dumbledore replied with a sigh

"I also passed along the information that our young Mister Potter is now missing, and needless to say I have bought us only a few more days before The Dark Lord grows tired and sends his own out after him"

"I told you that I did not want you to pass along that information until I said it was time to do so" The Headmaster said with a shine of anger present in his eyes.

"Actually Headmaster you said no such thing; you did say you would be putting charms on the owls as well as Fawks, but as I recall none of those seemed to work." Severus said pausing only a moment for a breath.

"Further more you really have no right to tell me what I can and can't tell the Dark Lord for I am the spy. I risk my life for you and Potter so that he may have a chance" the Potions master finished looking at the Headmaster before him.

"I'm sorry Severus, you are correct; I just don't know how else I am to find Harry. It has been three weeks and I have used everything I can think of, most of the order is still looking as best they can without alerting the Ministry to the boys disappearance" and once again Albus Dumbledore began to rub his temples for it helped him to relieve some of the stress he was under.

Severus Snape sat there thinking while watching the aged professor. He might be able to help but at the same time he did not want to call in this marker. For while the Snape Family had a great many markers they could call upon; there were some more precious to them then that of any other ordinary marker.

"Headmaster; I think I may have an idea or two" Severus stated

"Really" Albus replied

"Yes sir; I know of a few…favors I could call upon; but mind you it may turn up nothing"

"Any help you can give me my boy would be greatly appreciated" the old wizard said

And with a small nod the Potions Master stood and walked to the door. Grasping the handle he pulled it open; he started to make his way out of the Headmasters office when a voice called out to him.

"Might I ask what idea that it is you have Severus"

Turning back to face his once Transfiguration teacher he said

"I am really not at liberty to say sir"

Albus Dumbledore nodded and looked down to his candy dish and plucked another Lemon Drop from it and put it into his mouth, looked back up and said

"Just be careful Severus"

"Of course sir" and with that The Potions Master left the old wizard to his thoughts.

As he made his way down to his most favorite part of the school; he thought about what he was about to do. It was not that it was dangerous…well at least not part of it.

For one of the markers he was going to collect was one of which had made it clear that anytime Severus need something all he had to do was ask.

But as for the other one; well that one was going to require more of a…different approach.

When he got to his dungeon he made his way over to the fireplace said a quick "Incindio" and stepped in. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a pouch of some kind. Reaching in he took out a gray powder and threw it to the floor of the fireplace and said

"Pa'klarừsh"

And the form of one Severus Snape was lost in a swirl of green and gray soot, speeding onwards to collect those markers which he thought would be able to help the growing dilemma that the Order of the Phoenix was facing.

The ongoing search for the boy-who-vanished.

Harry Potter.

Thank you so much and just in case your wondering how to say the word Snape said it is (PaKlaRooosh) the next chapter will be dedicated to the first four who can tell me what TV show it is from. sorry RoseMarieLynn you can't participate no offence meant.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, like I said I am my own beta and have been working non-stop. I do hope you like this chapter and the kind of cliffy. I have been wanting to write and get a chapter out for a time now but could not think of how to come about it. So I just did. Yes it is a bit forced but a chapter it now is.

Thank you to those who have been giving me such great reviews. I am now over 53 reviews. Yay!!! So please keep on Reading and Reviewing it does help out. And also Harry will be coming into one of his powers very soon (like next chapter or two) and while it is a good one I would still like for some more ideas form you all.

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	10. Huh?

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

By the way I thought I would clear up some confusion. The way I use the word (Markers) means...Favor. This term was used all throughout the 20's.

Anyway onto the chapter…

**Chapter 10**

**Huh?**

Harry was walking down the stairs of the Manor like he did every morning and into the dinning room. He sat at the table and with a swirl of blue lights a cake appeared. As he stared at the cake he heard a voice calling to him.

"Harry, Harry"

When he did not answer the call the voice grew louder and with it came banging on his door.

"HARRY, HARRY"

A/N: Confused? It is short. But it is Relevant. Will you be kind please. And Read and Review.

Mudbloodpotter.


	11. Cake?

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 11**

**Cake?**

"Harry wake up" a voice called through the door to his bedroom.

Harry grunted and rolled over onto his left side pulling the covers over his head, attempting to stay asleep. He had been having a goodnights sleep and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Harry" the voice called again "If you don't get up right now I'm going to blow this door to shreds and you will have to build a new one without Leo's help and that of magic"

It had only happened a couple of times before. Harry did not believe that Piper would do such a thing so he took his time getting out of bed. And the next thing he knew his door had exploded sending the splintered wood every which way.

It was after this first time that he, Harry had learned how to build a door. Granted Leo had been there to teach him how; seeing as he was a sort of handyman. But the actual door building was done mostly by Leo and his whitelighter magic while he and Harry chatted. But the fact that Piper had threatened to make him build one without Leo, he knew the jig was up.

"Alright, I'm up" Harry called as he got out from under the covers he had grown to like so much.

"Well hurry up, breakfast is ready and we have a busy day today" Piper called

"Ten-four" Harry replied while getting his clothes out.

"Ten-four, what are your aunts teaching you?" Piper said as she walked back down to the kitchen.

Harry chuckled for he had heard Piper's comment. For while he; Harry still had a British accent, he had picked up some of the more American phrases that he had heard Phoebe and Paige use. Though it did take some explaining about these phrases to him, he understood some of them, though some he did not.

Pulling on his last shoe he stood up and made his way from his bedroom and down the stairs into the dinning room for breakfast, ever admiring the house he had grown to love so much. It was old and had with-stood a lot over the years but still looked new.

When he got to his destination he saw that Phoebe and Paige were both there, with Phoebe drinking her coffee and reading the Paper, and with Paige writing on a pad of paper, she seemed to be writing a list of some kind.

Moving around the table to his seat Harry said "Good morning" to the two ladies.

"Good morning to you also, did you sleep well" Phoebe asked.

"Sleep, ha; who cares about that" Paige started "What we want to know is did she do it"

"Did she do what" Harry replied

"Did she blow it up" Paige asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Harry smiled and with a chuckle said "No, I got up before she could"

"Well she was ready to" Phoebe said "After she found out that all those other times Leo had been the one who had fixed it, and with magic. So lets just say she was ready to something up"

"Yea, mom's can be quite testy" Paige put in

At this comment Harry had stopped smiling and looked towards the table. Though while he had grown very fond of this family, (his family) he still had a hard time thinking of Piper and Leo as his mom and dad.

Noticing the comment that Paige had made she decided to change the subjects "So it's going to be a busy day huh"

"I guess so, Piper usually tells me at breakfast what things I should be expecting to do through out the day; although she did tell me that we would be quite busy today" Harry said silently thanking for seeing how uncomfortable he had been at Paige's comment.

"Well when Piper says you'll be busy then you had better believe it because she is the Queen of busy. But today I will be there to keep you from getting bored so don't worry" Phoebe said before taking a drink from her coffee mug.

"I thought you had said that I was done with Martial Arts training" Harry asked looking to Phoebe with a confused look on his face.

"You are, but that is not what we are doing" Phoebe said with a grin.

"Well then what are we doing" Harry asked

"Can't tell you that" Phoebe replied

"You know how much I hate secrets, so please just tell me what it is I should expect today" Harry said with a sigh.

"When I say I can't, I really mean that I cannot. You see Piper knew that if she told me what was happening today then I would most likely tell you. For I am the one in this family that can't keep a secret" Phoebe said "So Piper put a spell on my entire wardrobe so that if I so much utter the first syllable to what she told me to you then it; my clothes would burst into flames. And I really cannot afford a new line of clothes"

Harry had to smile at this, while he did not like to know that people were keeping secrets from him he had to admire his Mom; no Piper; that she would go to any lengths to accomplish a goal, For she was stubborn like that.

Noticing the silence Harry said "So where is Piper anyway"

"I'm right here, just had to finish up one more thing" Piper said upon entering the room.

"So what's for breakfast this morning Piper" Harry asked

Once again Piper noted that Harry had used her first name. She was always hoping that he would abandon that and call her mom. But as Leo kept reminding her "He will do so in his own time"

"We need to wait for Leo, he just had to step out for a moment he should be back any minuet now" Piper said looking down at her watch.

As if on cue a swirl of blue lights filled the dinning room and a voice called "Am I late"

"Well speak of the whitelighter; no you're just on time" Piper said "We were just waiting for you so we could say…"

But just as Piper was about to finish her statement another swirl of blue lights appeared and they were focused just in front of Harry. Once the lights had completely dissipated Harry was able to focus on the object that had just orbed in. And what he saw caught him off guard.

For you see a cake had just appeared.

As he sat there staring at the cake he barley registered the fact that there were voices calling to him.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

It took a moment or two for Harry to come back to reality, and when he did all he could say was. "Whoa"

"Harry, what's wrong" Leo asked at seeing the look that was on his sons face.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a bit of déjà vu" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

At Harry's comment to Leo; Phoebe's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and said

"Piper…" but she did not get to finish for Piper had cut in.

"We'll talk about it later; right now it is time for cake"

A/N: I just want to say thank you for the reviews to my not so official last chapter. The idea to do that came to me just as I sat down last night to write this one. I knew there would be at least one person who did not like what I did and I was right. I also wanted to leave you wanting more and immediately; that is why I typed this up right after it. And am posting it now, the day after.

As always please Read and Review; if I get enough reviews to this I may up load the next chapter. Yes, the next one is done and ready to go up.

Mudbloodpotter


	12. Mad Potion skills

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which is Harry Potter which is by the most wonderful J.K. Rowling; nor do I own Charmed which would be the WB or is it the CW now?**

**Chapter 12:**

** Mad Potion skills**

"Wow" was all Harry could say when he finished his peice of cake.

"I'm glad you like it" Piper said "It took me a while to figure out what kind I should make"

"Well it was very good" Harry said looking to Piper.

"Well we had better get cleaned up for we have alot to do today" Piper said picking up their plates.

"I thought I had to train everyday so that I could be prepared for anything" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"Well if you want to train by all means go ahead, we could just forget the fact I was going to let you pick what we did today and wherte we went" Piper said looking at Harry.

Harry's face was a sight to be seen, it changed from confused to surprise and then to utter glee in a matter of seconds at her statment. "You really mean it" Harry said "Whatever I want"

"Yes, but if you would rather train I understand" Piper said with a smile playing at her lips.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets get a move on. It is only for one day and I want to take advantage of it" Harry said jumping up out of his seat.

"Give me just a second to clean up and we will be out of here" Piper said

Harry nodded and sat back down, he had an idea of what he wanted to do but he really hoped that Piper would let him. He had been missing the wizarding worl for a time now and with the training he was going through he really did not have the time to ask if they could make a trip there.

"So Harry, what do you plan on doing today" Leo asked

"Well I kind of wanted to head to Diagon Alley, I have not been in awhile and I was hoping it would be ok" Harry said

"Well if we are going to go there than I want a disguising potion" Piper said as she walked back into the room. "I don't want you, Phoebe and I to be recognised"

"Why aren't Paige and Leo going with us" Harry asked looking to the two.

"Well I have to at least go into the office to see if there is any paper work that I need to do" Paige said looking at Harry, who looked a bit dissappointed. "But if I can manage it I will try to catch up with you. But if I can't please don't be upset"

"I won't be, and what about you Leo" Harry said turning to the whitelighter.

"Well I have somethings that need to get done before I can enjoy myself. But I want to hear all about it ok kiddo" Leo said as he got up from the table.

"Deal" came Harry's reply. Leo nodded and just as he arrived he left; in a swirl of brilliant blue lights.

"I had better get going myself" Paige said also standing up from the table.

"I hope you don't have a lot of work to do" Harry said

"I don't think I will but this is more of a; see if I do kind of visit." Paige said wlaking to the door.

"Well I hope you have a good day" Harry said to his aunts retreating back.

"I will see you all later" Paige said as she closed the door behind her.

"Ok so I'm when do we leave" Harry asked

"As soon as I get the potion from the kitchen" Piper said as she left the room.

"Don't forget the transprt potion" Phoebe said calling out to Piper.

"She does like to make a lot of potions huh" Harry stated

"Yea, but she is the best I know, she takes potion making very seriously" Phoebe said

"Yea, well you wouldn't guess that would. What with her bring a slave driver and all" Harry replied

"I heard that" Came a yell from the kitchen.

"Along with mad potion making skills she also has great hearing" Phoebe said laughingly

"Ok so, I have the potions is everyone ready" Piper said as she came back into the room

"Yep" Harry and Phoebe both answered

"Ok, so this potion gets us there and will mask our appearance, and this one will get us back" Piper said holding up two vials with what appeared to hold a greyish liquid.

"I can't wait to show you guys the Alley" Said almost jumping for joy

"Well we have to get there first" Phoebe said

"And on that note lets go" Piper stated holding out her hand for Harry to take while Phoebe grasped onto her shoulder.

"Ok, three; two; one" And just as she said one she threw the first vial down and a grey smoke surrounded them and the next thing they knew, they were standing just outside the entrance to the Alley.

"Well Harry, I can see why you like shopping here" Phoebe said "It's nice, a bit dull and a little low on the shops but still"

"This is just the entrance to the Alley" Harry said

Taking out his wand he moved to the trash bin and tapped the third brick from the left; which on it it had two wands crossed. Just as he tapped the brick he stowed his wand away and watched as all of the bricks started to move and created the archway that led into the first wizarding place he had ever been.

Smiling Harry looked over to the two ladies who had come to spend the day with him. He laughed as he saw there faces. Their mouths were hanging open in awe, for never in their lives had they seen such a sight. Harry laughed and shook his head as he turned to them and said.

"Piper, Aunt Phoebe, welcome to Diagon Alley"

A/N: Hello to all. I hope you like this chapter, I know it is more talking than action but I needed something to put in here before other thngs happened. I have the next chapter written and ready to go but it may be a couple of days or maybe a week before I get the chance to put it up. I need to do some more editing to it. Like always please Read and Review and of course enjoy.

Mudbloodpotter


	13. Not that Contraption

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

A/N: I got my first flame; Yay!!! I feel like a true fan-fic writer now. Anyway onto the chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**Not that Contraption**

After getting over the initial shock of seeing the vastness of the wizarding alley, the three of them headed out into the bustling street. Harry just smiled at them, for him this had been just another trip to the alley but for Piper and Phoebe, it was like watching two kids in a candy store.

"You know if you keep your mouths open like that then you are bound to catch a fly" Harry said with a laugh.

At this remark both ladies hit Harry upside the head playfully.

"So what do you want to do first" Piper asked

"Well I need to go to the bank so I can get some things" Harry said

"If you needed to go to the bank we could have before we left" Phoebe replied

"And have you miss the ride down to my vault" Harry started "I don't think so"

As they neared the wizarding bank Piper saw a shop that she very much wanted to go in.

"Ok, Harry I know that I said that this was your day but I really want to check out a shop" Piper said

""It's cool, which shop" Harry asked

"Thatcher's Apothecary" Piper answered

"I thought you might see that one, and I need to go there anyway I need to pick up some ingredients for a few potions I am working on" Harry said

Piper nodded and saw that they had reached the steps to the bank. Upon entering they followed Harry as he made his way to the counter. "I need to withdraw some gold please" Harry said to the goblin.

"Do you have your key" The goblin asked.

"I do" Harry said holding up his key.

"Grrbek" the goblin behind the desk called out "escort them to the vault they wish to visit"

"Yes sir, follow me please" Grrbeks replied in a raspy voice as he motioned for Harry and the others to follow.

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other as they approached the carts that would carry them down into the bowels of the wizarding bank. "You will like it, it is a lot of fun" Harry said looking at the faces of the two women.

"If you say so" Came Pipers reply.

With that said they stepped into the mining car and with a jolt they sped off down the tracks and to Harry's vault. All the way down Harry couldn't help but laugh at Piper or Phoebe, because they both were holding onto each other and screaming in utter terror, at all the twists and sharp turns they were taking, and not to mention the speed at which they were traveling.

Both ladies were very grateful when the cart stopped because they jumped out and practically kissed the ground which made Harry laugh even harder. "I really hope the ride back is smoother" Piper said exasperatedly

"There is only one speed to them" Harry said turning to Piper, who seemed to pale at the thought of going through that again.

"Is there no other way to get back up" Phoebe asked looking still a bit sick.

"I think I know how we could get back up there; but first I need to get my money" and with that said Harry turned to face his vault door and put in his key and opened the door.

Piper and Phoebe's jaws dropped for the second time that day as they saw the amount of gold that Harry had and the sheer vastness of the vault. It looked as if you could fit the manor in there ten times over.

While Piper and Phoebe were staring at his vault he went in and gathered more gold into a pouch than he would normally. For today, he planned on doing some serious money spending.

"Are you girls ready to go" Harry asked as he stepped out of his vault.

"You're done" Piper asked looking at her son.

"Yea, so you ready to head back" Harry replied

"Not on that contraption" Phoebe said pointing to the cart.

Harry laughed again and called out "Dobby" and with a pop a house elf appeared and instantly lunged itself at Harry's knees knocking him down.

"Dobby is glad that the noble Harry Potter is thinking to call Dobby; Dobby is not being worthy to be called by such a wizard" The ecstatic elf cried

"Harry, who's your friend" Phoebe said laughingly

Harry attempted to stand again but it is a hard feat to accomplish when you have something wrapped round your legs.

"Dobby could you please get off so I can stand up" Harry called to the elf

"Oh yes sir, dobby is sorry" the elf said as he let go of his legs and helped Harry to his feet.

"What can Dobby help Mister Harry Potter sir with" Dobby said while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dobby, this is my mo… I mean Piper, and this is my Aunt Phoebe" Harry said pointing to the two.

"Dobby is pleased to meat the Great Harry Potter's, Piper and Aunt Phoebe" dobby said with a bow.

"The Great Harry Potter huh" Phoebe said smirking at Harry while the elf was in it's bow.

"Shut up" Harry started "Hey Dobby, these two do not want to ride back in the carts; a bit scared they are, so I was hoping that you could do your popping thing and get us up and out"

"Dobby is always ready to help the Boy-Who-Lived, all you is needing to do is take Dobby's hand and hold on tight" The elf said holding out his little hand.

Harry took his hand while Phoebe and Piper held onto Harry for dear life and with a small 'Pop' they were outside the bank.

"Thank you Dobby that helped out a lot" Harry said looking to the elf.

"Harry Potter is most welcome, and Dobby is hoping that sir is remembering that he can always call on Dobby's help" The elf replied with a bow.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Dobby" Harry said and with a nod Dobby the house elf vanished with a snap of his fingers.

"Ok, so lets go shopping" Harry said pulling the two ladies into the craziness that was about to begin.

A/N: Ok I know that I have once again stopped the chapter with them having not started shopping. But they will be in the next chapter. But for my own sanity I have decided that at least 1,000 words give or take is good for a chapter. Not to mention I need to find a plug so I can charge my computer. I also am in need of a unique name for a professor that will be teaching at Hogwarts. If it stands out to me I will use it and give you complete credit to it as well as dedicate the chapter to you.

P.S- the name of the goblin is pronounced (Ger-beck) and this was his first and only role in this story.

Anyway please as always Read and Review.

Mudbloodpotter.


	14. Ezekiel and the Apprentice

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 14**

**Ezekiel and the Apprentice**

_**3 days ago**_

* * *

Ezekiel was a patient man who loved what he did on a day to day basis. He sat behind his desk, or walked the halls of his department looking to see how things were going. However his favorite room was that of the Hall of Prophecy. 

You see Ezekiel was the head of The Department of Mysteries, and had been for the last eighty years. The department itself was a sort of branch from that of the Ministry as a whole; meaning that the Minister had no say in how it was run and Ezekiel did not have to answer to him. A fact that the aged department head liked very much.

As he sat there going through the papers that littered his desk, his mind was elsewhere. As of late he had been kept quite busy with things that only the Head of the department could. However being as old as he was he did need help when he could get it. This is why he had recently taken up an apprentice; one which showed great potential.

And as if on cue there was a knock on the door to his office. "Come in" Ezekiel said

"Thank you sir, however I have to admit why it is you called me in today" the figure said

"Yes, I bet you are; come, sit" Ezekiel commented motioning for the man to sit down. "It was brought to my attention today that a certain prophecy started to glow ever so slightly whilst residing on its pedestal"

The figure shifted slightly in his chair and said "That is most uncommon sir, have there been occurrences like that in the past"

"No, my boy, not for some time" The aged man said "so I took it upon myself to check on it"

"You did not remove it from its shelf did you sir, doing so could have harmed you" the apprentice said looking concerned.

"I know what could have happened, I have been doing this since before you were born; do not think me smart enough to know this" Ezekiel said sternly to the man facing him.

"No sir, I just…"

"You did not think, that is what; you still have much to learn" Ezekiel said with a sigh. "I was able to take down the prophecy because I am the head of this department as one day you will be"

The figure nodded with a smile, he loved his teacher and had been glad when Ezekiel had called him into his office. To work with such a learned wizard is a rarity but foremost an honor.

"So did you find out what caused the orb to glow like it did" the apprentice asked

"I did, normally to hear a prophecy much less take it off the shelf, it must be made about you however; being the head of this department does come with its perks" Smiled the old wizard.

"And" The figure prompted "did you learn what it said"

"I did my boy and while I must tell you I would not have asked you here if I thought it unnecessary, but since it does involve you, I thought you might like to hear it" Ezekiel said looking at his apprentice

To say the apprentice was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He was as surprised as hell. While attempting to regain some of his composure he said "Are you sure sir, what and more importantly why was there a prophecy made about me? I'm just a lowly apprentice"

"My boy you are anything but lowly" the aged man said "and the prophecy was not made about you"

"But you just said…" the apprentice started but was cut off

"You misunderstand me son, I said it involves you; not that it was made about you" Ezekiel said

"Then what am I involved in" the figure asked

"Something wonderful" Ezekiel started "for you see my boy you are going to be a guide of a sort, to help them gain all the knowledge they will need to know; you will also help them with their growing powers, because powers such as these have not been seen for a millennia"

The figure just sat there not sure of what to make of this. _He_ was going to be a guide; _He_ was going to be a trainer in an ancient magic long gone from this world. Wanting to know all he could about his new charge he posed the question to his mentor "Who is it that I am to be training"

"You know him by many names but the one used most commonly is…"

* * *

But at that exact moment while Ezekiel was revealing the identity of who it was his apprentice was going to be guiding; Albus Dumbledor was sitting behind his desk, his head in his hands. 

For he had just been given some news that shook him dearly. Never mind that he had still not found any trace of Harry Potter, Chosen One. He could only hope that the boy was safe at this moment. No...scratch that the Headmaster knew that the boy was safe, because the news that had just been delivered showed that Voldemort was not focused on Harry for a change. Albus Dumbledore sat there a moment more before standing up, he knew what he had to do, arrangements had to made and the staff had to be told.

So the war-torn Proffessor left his office to do what had to be done, leaving behind the slip of parchment that had caused him to be in such a state. The parchment in question had only a short message that read...

_Papa Phoenix,_

_The snake is dead, I repeat; Severus Snape is dead._


	15. Shopping

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

_**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to**__** Cyiusblack, your review has now put me into the triple digits Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your response to this story is more than I could have ever hoped for.**__** So without further ado here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Shopping**

The first stop they made was Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. But before they went in Piper told Harry that he needed a fake name just for the day. This was due to the fact he did have a disguise on so no one would recognize him. So when he chose the name 'Donny Masterson' Piper looked at him questioningly he shrugged his shoulders and said "No real reason, just the first name that came to mind"

So Donny, Piper and Phoebe made their way into the store. Donny talked with Madam Malkin while she was getting the measurements for his new robes. While she was doing this, Donny or rather Harry was wondering if he looked different now, then all the measurements the seamstress was getting would be all for not. For, surely the robes would not fit him when he would put them on later as Harry.

When Madam Malkin was done with her measuring she told him that he could pick them up in a couple of hours, Donny, Piper and Phoebe exited the store. Still unclear as to the correct measurements he voiced his concern to Piper who reassured him that this disguise just made him look different; he still was the same height and weight so his robes would indeed fit him.

"I think we should go to the Apothecary now so Piper will be appeased" Harry said leading them to the store, while at the same time getting a smirk from his mom.

Upon entering the store they were accosted with some interesting smells; some good, some bad, and some that really should not be smelled, it amazed Harry that anyone would be willing to go into or even work in a shop with such smells to it.

"Ok, so I need to pick up Dragons blood, Unicorn Horn Powder, Kneasle Hair, and Spider Venom" Harry said looking to the two ladies.

"I want to get some of what you said also" Piper commented

"Piper, what could you possibly want those things for" Phoebe asked

"Well, for your information the Book of Shadows has a list of potions in it that I have been wanting to make for awhile now but couldn't" Piper started "I mean come on where in San Francisco can you get Unicorn Horn Powder?"

"Your right I'm sorry" Phoebe said throwing her hands up in defeat.

So Piper and Harry made their way through the shop pulling the things off the shelf that both of them either needed or wanted. When they decided that what they had was enough they went to the counter and Harry pulled out his money pouch and paid the eleven galleons, twenty-four sickles, and three knuts and left the store.

They continued this routine with the other stores as well which included Eyelops Owl Emporium; to pick up treats for Hedwig, Quality Quidditch Supplies; for a new set of seeker gloves, (and a few other items that he kept secret from Piper, and Phoebe), and Flourish and Blotts; for the books he would need for the coming year as well as a few others.

Feeling her stomach rumble Piper decided to look at the time. It was a quarter to noon and they had not eaten since nine that morning, so she commented on this to her sister and Harry. "I think we should hit one more store then grab a bite to eat, just something to keep us going until dinner"

"I agree, had you not said anything I was going to" Phoebe said smiling

"I second that motion" Harry said "and I have the perfect store in mind also"

So he led them to a store that had caught his eye when they had first entered the alley and he had made a mental note to go in there before he left. The store in question was the one coated in three giant neon letters that read "W W W"

And so Harry and the two ladies made their way into the shop and smiled at what they saw. Aisles upon aisles of joke products ranging from, invisible hats, to the skiving snack boxes. Harry's smile grew as he saw the twins, even if they would not recognize him he had to go and see them.

Hey, cool store guys congratulations" Harry said as he approached the twins with Piper and Phoebe trailing behind him.

"Thank you Mr…" One of the twins said

"Masterson; Donny Masterson" Harry replied

"Well thank you Mr. Masterson, however if it had not been for Harry Potter we would not have been able to make this dream of ours come true" The twin Harry guessed was Fred.

"Yea, I heard he gave you his Tri-Wizard winnings" Harry said while trying to hide the smile playing its way onto his face.

"What you have heard my friend is nothing but the truth, in fact because of his generosity, we were not only able to open this fine establishment but in honor of that occasion we have recently come out with, The Anti-Umbridge line" George said

Harry laughed at the name and said "That sounds cool, what does it do"

"Well you see, you find the person or persons you are wanting to get at and give them this sweet" Fred said holding up what looked like a green fruit chew

"And then you yourself eat this one" George said holding up a red one.

"While it does take a few moments to take effect, the result is worth the wait" Fred said

"And what is that result" Harry asked

"The person you gave the green sweet to will say a few nice things or a few true statements about the person who ate the red one; but we haven't figured a way to make it only do just one of them yet" Fred started

"But after they say whatever, they will promptly turn into the animal that reflects their personality" George finished

Harry was a bit confused and asked "So then why call it The Anti-Umbridge line; it really doesn' have anything to do with her"

"Oh but you see, we figured that since it is a pranking item then most people or rather the students would use them on their enemies or bullies; because these babies bring out the truth, not to mention the added benefit of a school wide spectacle" Fred said

"We thought that since that, Umbridge cow told so many lies to everyone; why not make a sweet that can be used on anyone; although you would be better off using it on an enemy. You will be told the truth in the form of a statement or a few nice things before turning into an animal" George said

Harry was still a bit confused but got the general idea. He bid goodbye to the twins after buying a few things and then proceeded to drag his family to Florean Fortescues.

"Wow, I'm tired, who would have thought that shopping could take that much out of you" Harry said as he took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it.

"Well, we did a lot today so your allowed to be" Piper said with a smile

"I think we should get some ice cream for Paige and Leo" Phoebe said motioning the waiter over to them and ordering some ice cream for to-go.

"Another thing I'm grateful for is that today was a stress free day, no bothersome people to deal with and no demons" Phoebe said with a sigh

"Don't say that" Piper started "whenever someone says that then the day just goes ka-put and…" but Piper stopped in mid-sentence for just down the street someone screamed and a mass panic broke out.

"See I told you" Piper said pointing a finger at her sister

Piper stood up to see if she could see who was causing the panic and what she saw made her heart stop.

"What is it" Harry said "Death Eaters"

Piper had been told about the Death Eaters by Harry shortly after he had started training. She had said you need to know thine enemy.

"No, it's not Death Eaters" Piper said "its demons"

Phoebe and Harry both paled at Piper's comment and were unsure of what to do. Harry made a grab for his wand but Piper stopped him.

"We need to go and get you out of here, they could be looking just to scare people" Piper said

"But there are innocent people here and they will get hurt we have to help them" Harry said

Piper thought for a second and then said "Fine we will help but only for a minute we have to get you out of…" but she did not get to finish her thought for the second time that day for one of the demons saw them pointed and yelled.

"There he is; get him" and with that the demons started to focus all of their fire power on the three of them.

Harry, Piper and Phoebe, started to dodge the fireballs and daggers each doing their own form of dodging.

"Harry we have to get you out of here" Piper yelled to her son but as she turned to look at him what she saw was not what she was expecting. Harry was unconscious on the ground, with a cut on the side of his face, fearing the worst Piper yelled.

"Phoebe, Harry's down we have to go" Phoebe stopped her dodging and knelt next to her sister, who looked as if she was going to cry. Phoebe could see why Piper would look the way she did at that moment; she had just got her son back and might be on the verge of losing him. Phoebe was brought out of her musing by a yell.

"Would you stop day-dreaming and help me"

"Sorry" Phoebe said as she helped get Harry into a sitting position.

"Grab his left arm, and I'll get his right, we are getting out of here" Piper said as she thrust her hand into her pocket pulling out the second vial that would get them home. Just as she was about to smash it one of the demons that was closest to them threw a fireball that just missed them by an inch.

To say Piper was mad was an understatement, she was pissed. She did not know what happened to Harry but she was as sure as sure as hell, that she was not going to let them take him, so being the Charmed One she was, she retaliated. Piper threw up both her hands and blew to shreds the demons right arm. This caused the demon to drop to the ground and scream in pain.

Piper smirked at the demon and just as she was about to smash the vial she looked at the demon who; while still in a severe amount of pain was looking at her with a sheer look of loathing in his eyes said

"Learn to throw your fire-balls with your left hand" and with that she threw the vial to the ground. The grey smoke rose from the smashed vial and surrounded them, whisking Piper, and Phoebe back to the manor with the unconscious form of Harry in tow.

A/N: Oh no what happened to Harry? Well you will have to wait for the next chapter. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope the shopping satisfied you. Also I do not have another chapter ready, so that means I have to write one. Which I will be doing soon. Oh and the last chapter…………I killed snape. tell me what you think about that.

P.S. I'm sorry if you were confused about the whole Fred and George scene. I tried to make it not always please Read and Review.

Mudbloodpotter


	16. An Interview and Harry?

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 16**

**An Interview and Harry?**

* * *

**Hogwarts School**

It was mid-afternoon at the school for young witches and wizards; the sun was shining half hidden behind some clouds giving shade to much of the grounds. The castles occupants were in their respective classrooms preparing their lesson plans for the coming year. However in this school of magic one of its occupants was having more of a difficult time than the others. This person was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

While he did not have to prepare any lesson plans he did have to conduct interviews for a position that needed to be filled. It was not that he minded doing these interviews; it was just that he already had the perfect person in mind for the job. But the person he had wanted to fill this position was no longer available; in fact he was no longer living.

Sighing, the aged professor looked back up into the eyes of the person sitting in front of him. "It says here that you were once and currently are under the employ of the Unspeakable's" Albus Dumbledore commented.

"Yes I am" the prospective professor started "I help out the head of the department when I can, though I am not an Unspeakable"

Dumbledore nodded as he looked again at the resume. It would be quite handy to have an un-official Unspeakable in the employ of Hogwarts. Not to mention the amount of knowledge that this person knew and could pass onto his students. Looking once again to the man in front of him he said. "I would love to bring you on as a full-time staff member of this school…"

"I do not mean to interrupt sir" the soon to be professor said "but before you offer me this position I would like you to know that I am still under the employ of the Unspeakables; or rather the head of said department, and should he feel the need to call me in, I am unable to ignore his summons"

Albus sat there for a moment and took in the words of his; almost new professor. "I think that is acceptable; however there is one thing I need to ask of you before I can officially offer you this position" The Headmaster said.

"And what would that be sir?" the figure asked

"I need you to pull back the sleeve on your left arm" Dumbledore said

The new professor just stared at the Headmaster for a moment before complying with his request. When he had pulled back his sleeve the Headmaster stood and took out his wand and did a series of complicated wand movements that would have shown if he had been using a concealing spell. When his test did not reveal anything he looked to the man; who had a smug look on his face and said.

"As the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to welcome you to the staff here"

"Thank you sir, now if it's alright with you I would like to go on ahead to my quarters" The man said as he stood and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course if you would head down the staircase I will call a house elf to escort you there" The Headmaster replied

Smiling to the aged professor he turned the handle and opened the door leading to the staircase. As soon as the door shut behind him Albus Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and removed his glasses and started to massage his temples. And just as he was reaching a state of calmness there was a gush of wind that blew the papers from his desk and onto the floor.

Sighing for the second time that day, he drew his wand and did a quick summoning spell and all the papers that had flown off his desk were now back in their proper place. And so he returned to the rubbing of his temples not noticing the figure that had just appeared.

"Sir?" asked the figure

The Headmasters promptly stopped massaging his temples and looked at the person who had just appeared in his office. "Harry?"

"Um, sir what am I doing here?" Harry asked

"That is what I was hoping you could tell me my boy" The Headmaster replied getting up from his chair.

"Well if it helps sir, I have no idea how I got here but I do know that I need to back" Harry said making his way to the door that led to the spiral staircase. But as he made to open the door he felt a cold wind rush by him and the next thing he knew, the door was locked. Turning back to the Headmaster Harry said "Sir I really should be getting back, there are people who will be worried looking for me"

"I'm sorry Harry but you must stay where it is safe, I will call the Weasleys and they will be here momentarily" Professor Dumbledore said as he made his way to the fireplace

"Sir I will not be going; even if I have to fly back, I will" Harry said

"I wish I did not have to do this Harry but you leave me no choice, you need to be protected" Dumbledore said as he made to grab his wand.

Harry blanched at seeing the Headmaster go for his wand; he really did not think that the leader of the light would resort to such measures. But his thoughts were cut off, not by a spell but by a weird feeling. He had never felt anything like it before, it was warm and he could swear that he had heard something or even someone calling out to him.

Just as Albus Dumbledore was about to cast a spell that would render Harry unconscious; a swirl of white lights appeared and started to move around the confused boy that was Harry Potter. Being just as confused as Harry, Albus Dumbledore started to lower his wand. Then the unexpected started to happen, the form of Harry Potter started to fade, at seeing this Dumbledore raised his wand in a matter of seconds hoping to catch the boy.

"Harry I must ask you to stop this at once" The headmaster said

"Sir I'm not doing this" came Harry's distant reply

Seeing that he was about to lose the boy, a thought found its way into the Headmasters mind 'He is still solid enough that I can still get a stunning spell in' and so with a flourish of his wand and a quickly spoken "Stupefy" he attempted to subdue the ever disappearing form of the Boy Who Lived.

However it did not work as he had hoped; for while he had gotten the spell off, and while it had connected with the Potter boy, it still did not have the desired effect; causing the wizened Headmaster to be surprised and confused for a fraction of a second before he would promptly pass out. But not before he heard the scream that came from the vanishing form that was Harry Potter.

**A/N: Ok this is another interim chapter. But the next chapter is written and ready to be posted. I do hope you liked this chapter. And you will soon find out who this new professor is later. Or rather their name. **

**Ok so please as always Read and Review.**

**Thank you **

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	17. Their True Names

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 17**

**Their True Names.**

* * *

_**Last Time……..**_

"_Phoebe, Harry's down we have to go"_

_Piper threw up both her hands and blew to shreds the demons right arm. This caused the demon to drop to the ground and scream in pain._

_Piper smirked at the demon and said…._

"_Learn to throw your fire-balls with your left hand" and with that she threw the vial to the ground. The grey smoke rose from the smashed vial and surrounded them, whisking Piper, and Phoebe back to the manor with the unconscious form of Harry in tow_.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

"Leo" Piper called out as she appeared in the conservatory.

"Piper he looks bad" Phoebe said looking down at her nephew. The cut on the side of his face was bleeding more than it had been before they left the alley.

"I know Phoebe" Piper said "Leo we need your help now, Harry is hurt"

As soon she had finished her statement blue lights started to fill the room. "Piper, I was with a charge and you know you can't call me when…" but Leo did not finish as he had just seen the look on his wife's face. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's Harry" Piper said as she calmed down a bit. "We were attacked while in Diagon Alley"

Leo went over to the still bleeding and unconscious form of Harry. Kneeling next to his son he examined the cut that ran down the side of his face. "What happened Piper?" Leo asked

"I already told you, we were attacked" Piper said losing some of her cool.

"This was no energy ball" Leo commented turning back to Harry.

"Then he must have hit something as he passed out" Phoebe interjected.

"Can you heal him?" Piper asked worriedly

"Yes" Leo said "it's deep but I should be able to"

Turning back to Harry he extended his hands over his son's face, and as soon as he opened his palms they started glowing. Leo focused the glow just over the cut, which had started to heal. At seeing this Piper exhaled the breath that she had been holding in and moved to stand next to Leo watching him work.

Piper started to think over all that had happened trying to make sense out of why Harry had fainted. But she did not dwell upon this for long, because she was brought out of her musings by Leo's comment.

"It's done now"

Piper smiled as she looked at her son, but what she saw made the smile drop from her face. "Why is he still out?" she asked looking at Leo.

"I'm not sure" he replied

"You healed the cut" Piper said "So he should be awake"

Leo stood there for a moment deep in thought, and then out of nowhere it hit him. He should have thought of it as soon as he realized it when he noticed it was not an energy ball. Noticing the dawn of realization upon her husbands face Piper asked.

"So do you know why he is still unconscious?"

"I think I do" Leo said "You said he got the cut as a result of his passing out"

"Yes, Leo I did, so what, he got the cut from hitting his head on the chair what has that got to do with anything?" Piper asked exasperatedly

"Piper it has everything to do with it" Leo started "Looked if he passed out because of the cut then he would have woken up as soon as I healed it"

"Leo our son is unconscious so stop talking to me in halves and tell me what we can do so I can get my son back NOW" Piper yelled causing the windows to shatter.

"Ok, Piper just calm down so we can figure this out" Phoebe said "Leo, if he is unconscious then doesn't that mean that his mind is elsewhere?"

"Well, its not that his mind is elsewhere, more like deep into his own mind" Came his reply as he consoled his wife.

"So, we could try a spell to bring him out of it right?" Phoebe started "I mean he is technically lost so…why not try the to call a lost witch spell"

"It could work but I need to stress _could_, it may just that he needs to wake up on his own" Leo said.

"But it's the best we have" Piper said pulling out of her husbands arms "Do it Phoebs"

Nodding Phoebe closed her eyes and started to speak

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Come to us who call you near, _

_Come to us and settle here._

The three of them waited, and waited, and then waited. At least thirty minutes had gone by when the front door started to open. Piper jumped up and ran to the door hoping against hope that it was Harry. But as she got half-way there she stopped because it was not Harry it was Paige.

"Hey Piper what's wrong?" Paige asked at seeing her sisters' face.

"Harry is unconscious Sweetie" Phoebe said as her two sisters made there way back to the room.

"Oh, no what happened?" Paige asked looking between Piper and Phoebe.

And so they told her, they told her about the trip to the alley and all that they had done that day and just as she got to the part about the demons Paige cut in.

"Wait I thought you had the disguising potion, how did the demons know it was you guys and Harry?"

"I don't know" Phoebe said looking at Paige

"I do" Piper answered "I made the potion so that it would mask us and Harry to the wizards and witches of the alley, I didn't think to make it so that the demons wouldn't see us for who we were"

"You couldn't have known" Phoebe said

"Phoebe's right Piper it was a small mistake, but what makes me more unsettled is that how did the demons know how to find the alley in the first place; I mean they should not even know about his world" Leo said going into his whitelighter mode.

"Well at least we know that Harry is here with us even if he is unconscious" Paige said matter of factly.

"But he is unconscious and was hurt and he is not waking up and we tried to summon his mind back to us which did not work and not to mention…" but Piper stopped for she had just been enveloped into a massive hug from her husband.

"Shh, it will be okay sweetheart" Leo said

"I can't do this Leo we just got him back I can't lose him again" Piper said as she burrowed her head into Leo's shoulder.

"Piper, Leo, help us" Phoebe yelled at the pair of them. Breaking their embrace the couple went over to Phoebe and Paige who were bent over Harry who was beginning to sweat profusely.

"Leo, Heal him" Came Piper's hurried command

Leo immediately bent down and extended his hands, this time he moved them all across his son's unconscious form, which at this point had also started to shake.

"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked while she started to shake.

"I don't know; they aren't letting me" Leo replied with anger and frustration in his voice.

All of a sudden Harry's body stopped shaking and lay there as still as ever. At seeing this Piper broke down and let out all of her emotions out causing the house to shake with such a force that would cause it to fall apart.

Feeling the tremors and seeing his wife Leo jumped up and pulled her into him hugging her as if to keep her from going anywhere. All the while trying to console her with his words comfort; trying to tell her it was going to be alright.

When out of nowhere a tremor shot thru Harry; causing his body to shoot up with such a force that it nearly took him off the couch, all the while screaming…

"_MOM, DAD; LOOK OUT"_

**

* * *

**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	18. Which One?

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 18**

**Which one?**

* * *

**Last Time**

"_Leo, Heal him"_

"_It's not working; why isn't it working?"_

"_I don't know; they aren't letting me"_

_When out of nowhere a tremor shot thru Harry; causing his body to shoot up with such a force that it nearly took him off the couch, all the while screaming…_

"_MOM, DAD; LOOK OUT"_

* * *

"_MOM, DAD; LOOK OUT"_

For the second time that day Piper and Leo broke apart with Leo going over to protect Harry while Piper and her sisters prepared for an attack.

"I knew you would come back here" the demon said

"Duh it is our house" Paige replied

"Whatever, are you ready to die?" the demon asked

"Are you?" Piper said anger evident in her voice.

And just as Piper raised her hands to blow him up the demon shimmered out but not before throwing three fireballs in succession in their direction. Phoebe ducked, Piper froze hers, and Paige yelled "Fireball" and guided hers out the window.

While each of them had to dodge their respective fireballs none of them noticed the demon appear yet again in the room with them. Only this time appeared right beside Harry and Leo. Leo was about to call out for Piper when the demon picked Leo up by the collar and threw him across the room knocking him out cold.

"Make any sudden movements and the boy gets it" the demon said as he directed his hand, which had a fireball hovering above it to Harry's direction. Piper stopped moving as did Phoebe and Paige so as not to danger the life of her son.

Piper could not believe that she let herself get stuck in the position she was in now. She should have realized that the demon would try to do something like this. She looked over to her husband who was still unconscious hoping that he would wake up and do something. Then she looked at Harry, and she was surprised to see him smiling and send her a wink.

Phoebe and Paige also noticed the wink and were proud of their nephew. Not only had he kept a level head, but he also had something planned to get them out of this precarious situation.

After sending the wink to Piper, Harry knew that he would have only moments to execute his plan. "You know I could eliminate you where you stand." The demon started "you let your care for anything get in the way of your duty, Lucky for you the being that hired me wanted the boy alive"

Harry smirked and he knew now was the time to act, so without warning he lunged himself off the couch doing a mid-air kick; something that Phoebe had taught him. His kick landed between the demons knee and hip causing him to go down. However what Harry didn't count on was that the fireball the demon had pointed in his direction left his hand and was now flying in his direction.

It was at this point Harry's reflexes kicked themselves into high gear, allowing Harry to jump out of the way. The demon cursed and was about to make a move to throw another fireball when he found he could not move his body.

"What have you done" the demon yelled

"I thought you knew who we were" Phoebe said as she went over to Leo to try and wake him up.

"Piper froze ya" Paige said smiling

"Now you will tell me what I want to know or…" Piper started but was interrupted

"You will what, take off my other arm?" the demon retorted.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of killing you completely" Piper replied

"Go ahead I won't tell you a thing" the demon said scathingly

"I did not want to have to do this" Piper said and with that she raised her hands and gestured them in such a way that she blew the demons left arm to pieces.

The demon howled in agony as Piper just smiled and said "You will tell me what I want to know or you will know what it feels like to lose every limb on your body"

"You can do whatever you want but, I won't tell you a thing, and you can't kill me with your power." The demon said with a look triumph on his face.

"No but I think we can come up with something" Phoebe said helping Leo stand up.

"Even if you do kill me then there will just be another sent to collect him, you have no idea who you are messing with" the demon taunted

"Oh yea, well neither do you or the person who sent you" Piper said glaring at the demon.

"Piper he isn't going to tell us anything so just dispose of the demonic piece of crap" Paige commented

Piper smiled and asked "Yea, your right, you guys want to help?"

"I would love to" came Paige's reply. "Sure" Phoebe said

With that said Phoebe and Paige made their way over to their sister, and as soon as they got there Paige asked. "So which one shall we use ladies?"

"Well my power can't do the job so how about the one…" and Piper finished her statement by whispering in her sister's ears.

"Nice choice" Phoebe said with a smile

"Make it hurt" Leo said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, don't worry we will" Paige said

Then Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned and started to chant at the demon that was glaring at them; with a look of pure loathing on his features.

"_Piper's blast, we cannot use,_

_The Power of Three now lights the fuse"_

The demon screamed as flames ignited into existence and proceeded to engulf his entire body. The charmed ones smiled as their spell took affect, and the demon gave one final scream as he was torn from the earth in a blast of fire and magic.

* * *

**A/N: ok so the next chapter is now up. Hope you like it. I also have the next chapter written and ready to go so do what you do.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Mudbloodpotter**

* * *


	19. Get me down now!

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 19**

**Get me down now!**

* * *

"Very nice" Phoebe said looking to her sisters 

"That's not the original spell was it?" Paige asked

"No, I had to adjust it, but it worked" Piper said with a smile.

"You three did well" Leo said "as always"

"Thank you honey" Piper said as she moved to sit next to her husband.

"I wonder what he wanted with Harry" Phoebe said as she too sat down.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait and…" but Piper stopped as if she had just realized something. "Where is Harry?"

"I don't know I lost track of him" Paige said "I just got into the whole demon vanquish mode"

"I…we have to find him" Piper exclaimed

"Piper just calm down it will be fine" Leo said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Where could he have gone? I mean we were right here" Paige said

At this they all seemed to go deep into thought trying to work out where it was Harry had gone. But they did not have to wait long, because at that moment there was a "Ahem"

"What did you say Piper?" Phoebe asked

"I didn't say anything" Piper replied.

"Ahem"

"There it is again" Phoebe stated

"I heard it this time also, where do you think it's coming from?" Paige asked as she looked around the group. All of whom had a calculating look on their face trying to figure out where this disembodied voice was coming from; all except Leo that is. For he had started to laugh bringing his wife, Paige, and Phoebe from their thoughts.

"What's so funny Leo" Piper said as she turned to her husband.

"Yea, what's with the laughing Leo? Phoebe asked

Leo who was not able to answer just pointed to the ceiling where a floating Harry Potter could be found. Without warning Piper, Phoebe, and Paige started to laugh at the situation that Harry had found himself in.

"Now that you have taken care of the demon and had a good laugh at my expense, would you please get me down; now?" Harry exclaimed

"Oh, honey how did you get up there" Piper asked while trying not to laugh "Phoebe, can you get him down?"

Nodding Phoebe stood up and allowed herself to levitate up to where Harry was, and then proceeded to pull him back down to earth.

"How did you get up there Harry?" Paige asked

"I'm not sure" Harry said "all I did was jump out of the way of the demon and instead of going down I went up"

"That brings up a different question" Leo started "how did you know about the demon?"

Harry sat there for a moment thinking about the question Leo had just presented. "To tell you the truth I don't Dad" Harry replied.

Leo just gaped at his son, because Harry had just called him "Dad". He looked to Piper and saw that she had tears in her eyes and he could only guess that it was because it was of Harry's response.

"I think I know how it is you knew" Phoebe said

"How?" Harry asked

"It was as a premonition, I've had them enough that I know one when I see it" Phoebe said smiling.

"You mean I actually have one of my charmed powers" Harry exclaimed as a smile grew on his face. This caused the others to smile as well.

"That's why they did not let me…" Leo started

"Didn't let you what Leo?" Piper asked

"Hold on, I will be right back" and before Piper could stop him, Leo had already orbed out.

"So you can show me how to develop this power right Aunt Phoebe?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well I can show you the methods I use so that you can learn to better control the premonitions" Phoebe answered. "Even after five years I myself don't have the ability to call up premonitions whenever I want"

"Ok" Harry said "Oh and who's going to teach me to fly?"

The three sisters looked at each other and started to laugh again. "It's not flying Harry, it's more like Levitating." Piper answered

"Still though think of all the things I could do with this power…" and Harry was gone. Piper just laughed at the boys antics, as he started to go through the list of things he could do with this ability. Though she knew that he would not do half the ones listed because of personal gain; during his first week at the manor Piper had gone over the rules of being a charmed one, so he knew the consequences of using his powers in such a way.

Harry was interrupted from his ongoing list when a swirl of blue lights appeared and announced the arrival of Leo. "So what did the elders say?" Piper asked having already guessed that is where he orbed off to.

"Well I was right in thinking that it was them that stopped me from healing him" Leo stated.

"But why would they do that, didn't they know that Harry need help?" Paige asked

"They did know but they said they stopped me because it was necessary for him to come into some of his powers" Leo said smiling

"Cool, wait, some of my powers?" Harry said looking to Leo

"Yes, some, they said you are going to be coming into more powers later" Leo replied.

"What are these other powers I'm supposed to get?" Harry asked

"They wouldn't say but they did tell me about some of the ones you got already" Leo giving his son a knowing look.

"So I have premonitions, and I can levitate" Harry said

"Well you will have premonitions but not to the extent of your Aunt here; though you will have them just not a lot." Leo said as he gestured to Phoebe "your levitation is also not like your aunts"

"But I levitated just like she does" Harry commented

"Yes, but the levitation you did and can do, is an aspect of another power that will come later" Leo replied

"Leo again with the halves" Piper said giving Leo a look that said 'just get on with it'

"You're being able to levitate comes from your Whitelighter powers" Leo said with a smile

"So you mean I am going to be able orb and heal and do the stuff you can?" Harry asked his dad excitedly.

"Yes but not all at once" Leo answered

"Ok, Leo you can say that the levitating power is part of the whitelighter side, but no matter how you say it, Harry can still levitate" Piper said with a smile.

"So that means you can spend the remaining time before you go to school, learning how to levitate, and meditate with me" Phoebe said her smile growing ever wider as Harry's shoulders slumped.

"You mean that I have to train all the way up until school?" Harry asked

"You won't have to train everyday but just enough to be able to stay in control while at school?" Leo said

"Well that's better then nothing I guess" Harry said

"Also they told me about another power that you now have" Leo said

"What are you talking about Leo?" Paige asked

"Well while I was up there I asked the elders if they knew why your spell to call a lost witch did not work" Leo started

"Yea, I would like to know that also, that spell usually works" Phoebe replied

"They said that the spell did work but it took some time because of the power Harry manifested and his location at that point in time" Leo commented

"But Harry was here the entire time" Piper said

"His body may have been here but his mind was not" Leo said looking to Phoebe.

"No way, so I was right, his mind was someplace else?" Phoebe asked

"Yes" Leo answered

"But then that would mean Harry has the power of….." Paige started

"Yes, that is why your spell did not work right away" Leo said

"What is this other power?" Harry asked

"It is the power of Astral Projection" Piper answered

"Is that how I got to Hogwarts" Harry asked

"You astral projected to your school?" Paige asked looking to Harry.

"I guess I did, and then Professor Dumbledore tried to stun me to keep me there, but it didn't work cause of some weird white lights that started to surround me" Harry stated

"That's why the spell did not work right away, it had to get through the wards that surround the school" Paige said

"Yes and the stunning spell that the Headmaster sent at Harry set off his premonition power and then his levitation power" Leo said.

"Ok that is enough about Harry and his new powers, if he is going to have to learn to have some sort of control over his powers then we will have to start training him immediately" Piper started "so it is time for bed"

"What?" came the cries of Paige, Harry and Phoebe.

"Yes, now everyone go to bed so we can get up and help Harry explore these new powers and help him with his wizarding ones as well, I have an idea but it will take a lot of energy and training" Piper said looking to the three of them.

Their response to Piper's statement was that of 'I guess so' to 'Aye, Aye Captain'

Piper looked to Leo as the others made their way out of the room and up the stairs to go to bed. It was July 31 and Harry was going to be going back to school on September the first. So she had to teach Harry all she could and she did not have that much time in which to do so. Piper was brought out of her musings by a call from Harry.

"Night Mom, night Dad" Piper smiled as she and Leo also made their way up the stairs knowing that tonight she would sleep better than she had in a long time. But at the same time she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen that was going to affect both of their worlds.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is chapter 19 hope you like it. You have also seen some of Harry's powers but there will be more. Within the next couple of chapters we will find our young hero at school, with Dumbledore. The drama that will happen...I shudder to think.**

**Anyway as always do your stuff. Read and Review.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	20. Concentration, Proof, Not Alone

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 20**

**Concentration, Proof, Not Alone**

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

**Conservatory**

"Harry come on you need to focus"

"I'm trying, I really am" Harry exclaimed "do you know how hard it is to do what your asking?

Leo just stood there looking at his son and sighed "I do, I remember when I first had to learn, it took some time but in the end I got it down to a tee"

"But you have been doing it for how long? Harry asked

"For a while, but hey you can kind of do it" Leo stated

"Being able to orb to who knows where when you get scared or startled is one thing but, being able to do it into another room is totally different" Harry stated as he began to remember back to when he first orbed which he did not know it at the time but, it would cause him to spend several hours of his day learning to do so.

_**Flashback**_

_**He; Harry had been in the kitchen with Piper who was trying to show him how to put in contacts. He had just been to the eye doctor, mainly due to the fact that his glasses kept coming off during his training and Piper was tired of having to stop so he could put them back on again.**_

_**While she and Harry were doing this neither one of them saw or heard Paige come into the room. Seeing this Paige decided to have some fun so, she crept up behind Harry and grabbed him at the waist and said "BOO" causing Harry to holler and orb out on the spot. When he had rematerialized Harry saw the mouths of his mom and aunt hanging open.**_

"_**What did you do that for?" he asked Paige "I could have poked out my eye"**_

"_**Harry, do you know what you just did?" Piper asked**_

"_**What are you talking about mom?" Harry asked looking to Piper**_

"_**You orbed" Paige exclaimed**_

"_**I did?" Harry asked as a dreamy look found its way onto his face "I don't remember doing it"**_

"_**Well you usually don't unless you actually go to another destination" Paige said**_

"_**Leo" Piper called out "I think he should be the one to help you with this" **_

"_**Uh and why can't I help to train Harry?" Paige asked with feigned hurt**_

"_**Because Leo has been feeling left out in his training and this will give him something to do, not to mention that since his son is also half- whitelighter it will give them something to bond over" Piper said matter of factly**_

_**Just then a swirl of blue orbs filled the kitchen "What do you need Piper?" Leo asked**_

"_**Well if I'm not going to be needed then I have some things I need to take care of" Paige said as she got up and made to leave the room.**_

"_**What was that about?" Leo asked turning to his wife.**_

_**Piper shrugged and turned to her husband and said "You will never guess what happened to Harry today" **_

"_**To be quite honest Piper I was in the middle of something and I need to get…; wait what happened to Harry" Leo said as he turned to look at his son.**_

"_**I orbed" Harry said with a smile on his face**_

"_**You did?" Leo started "So I'm guessing Paige is going to teach him then.**_

"_**Actually I was hoping you would be able to since Paige has been busy as of late with a lot of things" Piper replied**_

"_**Well then come on Harry, we have a lot of ground to make and not a lot of time to do it" Leo said as he led his son to the conservatory.**_

"_**Uh, Leo" Piper called to Leo's retreating back "I thought you were busy with some things that you needed to get done"**_

"_**Oh, it was nothing, this is however is something" Leo said turning back to his wife "and no interruptions, I mean it" Piper just shook her head and chuckled at her husbands comment. He needed this and she knew it. And who better than the man she married, who was also her whitelighter.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"It is just a matter of concentration" Leo started "you leave for school tomorrow and you have to be able to control this because if you can't then you will be orbing out anytime you get startled and that will turn into people asking questions, now close your eyes"

"What?" Harry asked

"Just close your eyes and do what I say" Leo said in a matter of fact tone. Harry nodded and closed his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Ok, now I want you to pick a place in this house" Leo waited a moment before asking "do you have one?" at seeing Harry nod his head he continued "now I want you to clear your mind of everything, and picture yourself standing in complete darkness no light anywhere"

Harry did what he was told he tried to clear his mind of everything. This was harder than it seemed; even when you didn't have someone yelling it at you. It took some time but when he finally did manage to do it, it was like his mind had opened up a batch of Peruvian Darkness powder.

Harry was beside himself that he had actually managed to clear his mind. He wanted to jump for joy and wanted to tell Leo. Leo however noticed a smile upon his son's face and guessed that he had accomplished his task.

"Ok, now I want you to think of the place that you picked earlier" Leo started "now as soon as you have that place I want you to imagine yourself in that room, look at your surroundings and I want you to note every detail of it. And as soon as you have done that I want you to will yourself to…" But Leo stopped because out of nowhere a swirl of blue lights engulfed Harry, and the next thing Leo knew and saw was the now empty seat where his son had sat.

----------------------------------------------

**Halliwell Manor**

**Chris's Nursery**

Piper was currently in the middle of changing Chris when she saw a set blue lights appear. "Leo could you help me with Chris for a moment" she called out before the lights were able to take complete form.

"Um I can go ask him if you like" Harry said

"Harry, did you just orb in from another room?" Piper asked still a little surprised that Harry had orbed into the room.

"Yea, I was downstairs with dad going through a cram session on orbing and the next thing I know, I'm in here with you" Harry replied

"Well you better get back down there then" Piper said

Harry nodded and concentrated just like he did when he was downstairs and the next thing he saw was Leo looking at him. "I did it" Harry said

"Harry you have made progress but you weren't gone to long, you see when someone orbs from being startled or something, it takes a moment for the pieces to come together again" Leo said

"But I concentrated and I did it, I went to…" but he was cut off by Leo.

"Yes you did concentrate but like I said before you were gone about the same amount of time you would have been had you been startled"

"I will prove it to you" Harry said with a determined look on his face, and before Leo could say anything Harry had orbed out yet again.

As a father Leo admired the fact that Harry was certain that he had orbed someplace else, but because of these last couple of weeks Harry had made next to no progress, and put no real effort into it either, so as a teacher he had to be pessimistic. He was brought out of his musings as blue lights filled the room yet again.

"Harry you can't just…." But stopped at seeing that; while Harry had orbed out and then back in, he noted that the young boy was not alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok so a kind of cliff-hanger. Man do I have a knack for those (kind of's). Ok anyway here is my chapter 20, I am now out of the teens. Anyway I hope you like it and as of right now I have chapter 21 done as well and I am working on chapter 22. But as I start my job tomorrow my updating will be further apart.**

**But as always please Review.**

**Mudblodpotter**


	21. I have a new Toy!

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or the world of Charmed. Those belong to JK Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with the place they have created for us.**

_**A/N: sorry that it took a bit to update but life was going on. What with registering for school, and work…which by the way I just got promoted. YEA!!! Ok so now onto the chapter.**_

**Chapter 21**

**I have a new Toy!!!

* * *

**

_Last time_

_"I will prove it to you"_

_"Harry you can't just…." But stopped at seeing that Harry had orbed out and then back in. He also noted that the young boy was not alone._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you that I could orb" Harry said as he handed little Chris, who was gurgling and smiling at the trip he had just taken, over to his dad.

"You should no by now Leo that when a Halliwell says they can do something, they can do it," Piper said as she walked into the room smiling.

Leo was at a loss for words, he just kept glancing down at Chris and then up to Harry who was smiling. "Well, it looks like you get to skip over the second and last part of your training."

"Huh, why?" Harry asked.

"Well, cause you orbed to another room and then returned with a passenger" Leo replied.

"I think this is cause for celebration, I will call Phoebe and tell her to come home," Piper said as she picked up the phone.

"But won't she be mad if you call her away from work?" Leo asked.

"Ever since Phoebe and Jason broke it off she doesn't mind being called anymore," Piper said as she dialed the phone.

"Well, you might as well go get ready because as soon as she talks with Phoebe she will have me go get her," Leo said as he rocked baby Chris to sleep.

Harry nodded and made his way up to his room. He wondered why his mom was making such a big deal about getting the family together just because he learned to orb. As Harry was cleaning up he started to wonder what the new school year would bring. What would he say to Ron and Hermione, what would he tell the Headmaster? 'Well at least I can close my mind now,' Harry thought.

He was brought from his musings from a yell downstairs, "Harry dinner's ready!"

After pulling his shirt over his head he made his way down the stairs and into the dinning room. Paige was there and was again writing on a pad of paper, while Phoebe sat there quietly.

Upon entering the room Phoebe called out to Harry, "Hey I heard you can orb now, care to demonstrate?"

Harry stopped and smiled and the next thing Phoebe knew Harry was sitting next to her, appearing in a mass of blue lights. "Very nicely done," Paige said looking up from her notes.

"Thank you. What are you writing?" Harry asked

"Oh, just things for the office," Paige replied.

"I thought someone said that dinner was ready," Harry commented

"And it is," Piper said as she and Leo sat down. With a wave of his hand yet another set of blue lights engulfed the table and once they had dissipated dinner was on the table.

"Dig in!"

And so they did. Harry, having built up an appetite for his mothers cooking, took a bite of everything on the table. His mom was a great cook, and when he had first arrived he had found out that she had always wanted to be a chef, and own a restaurant.

There was the usual chat: how was work? How they were all doing? Did a demon attack? And was Harry ready for school?

"Well I can't say that I'm ready, but I do miss my friends"

They smiled at this. Harry had been away from the wizarding world since the middle of July.

"How bout some dessert" Piper said as she put down her fork. Getting nods from all of them she once again had Leo do the honors, only this time not only did the left over birthday cake arrive but also a couple of presents.

"You can go ahead and open them now while we do the cake," Phoebe said.

"You really did not have to," Harry replied.

"No but we did want to and it may help for when you go to Hogwarts," Leo said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just open them," Piper said smiling.

So Harry did. The first one he opened was a book, but when he made to look at some of the pages he found them blank. A little confused, he looked to his mom but she was ready because she said "It is a sort of diary. I got it while you were busy looking at other things while in the Alley."

"So it's magical?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and we have the other four," Piper said pulling out four other books and setting them on the table. "The way they work is you open it to the first page or any page and write the name of the person you want to chat with. When you do so, the book of the one you are writing to will start to glow right here," Piper said pointing to a small jewel on the clasp.

"Nice, this will come in handy if I'm bored in class, or if I have nothing else to do," Harry said rather quickly, "So it kind of works like an instant chat?"

"Yes and, just like chat, if the person who you are trying to reach is not available then it will tell you as much when you write them. It will also alert the person who you are trying to reach by the light in the jewel pulsing every so often," Phoebe answered.

Nodding, Harry decided to open his next gift. "This one is another gift from all of us," Piper said as Harry unwrapped the object. It was a photo they had taken about a week after his birthday. It did not move but, had it been able to, it would have shown the love it had captured.

"Thank you so much," Harry said as he looked at the picture.

"No problem, we figured you would want something to put by your bed at night," Paige said.

As Harry made to get the last gift Leo stopped him. "Now this one is from me and after you open it you are going to be confused and I will need to explain it."

Harry nodded and opened the gift. When he got all the paper off he saw what the gift was, or rather what it looked like. "A miniature door?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"I told you," Leo stated. "Now this door is unlike anything you have ever seen. Now I want you to go to the wall right over there and stand it upright."

Harry did as he was told and moved to the wall just opposite where he had been sitting.  
Once there he stood the door up and waited. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now you need to give it a command code. Touch the door and say what ever command you want," Leo said.

Harry stood there thinking for a moment. _'A_ _code, what would be a good code?'_ And then it hit him he knew the perfect thing. Bending down to the door he said "Mischief." He stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Turning to his dad he was about to ask when Leo interrupted him. "You only just gave it the code. To activate it you now need to speak it."

So Harry did. He backed up just a little bit, unsure of what was going to happen, and said "Mischief." What happened next was not what he had expected. It started to grow; it grew until it was at least seven feet tall. Harry was amazed and still confused. Turning to Leo he asked, "Ok, so what does this do?"

Leo smiled and said, "This door was the first door you and I ever built. I held onto it because I had an idea and I did not want your mom to get over zealous when she tried to get you up."

Harry smiled and looked over at Piper who had just swatted Leo's arm. Leo continued, "This door, in its activated state, will act as a portal between this house and Hogwarts."

"How? I mean there are all kinds of wards around the school. What will Professor Dumbledore say?" Harry asked looking to Leo.

"Well as far as I know the wards should be no problem; magic is magic, it does not matter who you are or where you come from. Now as to Dumbledore: you are going to have to try your hardest to skirt around him with this. He can't get into your mind anymore, and there has got to be a place that he either does not know. Or you will have to find a place." Leo answered.

"Ok, I will worry about that bridge when I come to it. But what does this door actually do?" Harry asked

"Well, like I said this door acts as a portal to the Manor, but it does have a few other features. For instance, since you are the owner of the door only you can see it while it is activated and deactivated." Leo paused a moment so he could take a breath and then continued, "Also there is a sort of security measure on it so that only you can open it. If you want to allow a friend to be able to see or open the door then all you have to do is key them in. And even when it is active or dormant it can avoid magical detection as well as physical touch"

Harry was in a daze, there was so much running through his mind about what he could use the door for. Obviously he could travel back and forth from school for the Holidays, or if he just needed to get away for a bit he would be able to do so. He also couldn't wait to show Ron and Hermione. Ron would say it was 'Bloody Awesome' and Hermione would want to run off to the library to research it, but not before saying 'Language Ronald'.

As he thought more about the door he had some questions about it. "So how do you do all those things you just said, because I do not see any panel in which to type who can have access?"

"All you have to do is touch the door, but you do have to do it while it is active," Leo replied.

"Ok, so when I step through and I close the door, say, on this side…"

"You will be able to deactivate the door, pocket it and go to your room or anywhere else you can think of. Because you open it on one side does limit it to that side, you are in essence only opening one door," Leo cut in.

It was a lot of information to take in but in the end all Harry could think about was _'I have a new toy and I can't wait to try it out!'_

As if reading his thoughts Piper said, "But you can't use it to skip class or come here every night. You are at a school where you have a dorm and you will sleep there. But you can come home on the weekends, and for holidays, understand?"

Not wanting it to be taken before he even got onto the Hogwarts Express he said "Yes Mom."

"Now you have a long day ahead of you so it is time for bed," Piper said.

"But…" Harry, however, did not get to finish because Piper interrupted.

"You have yet to pack, and we all have to get up early enough so we can see you off."

"I can't go to the station tomorrow," Paige chimed in.

"What? Why not, Aunt Paige?" Harry asked

"I unfortunately have to go into the office tomorrow. A big case was brought in as I was leaving tonight and so I told them I would handle it first thing in the morning. I will be gone before you get up. sorry kiddo," Paige said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well I guess I will go on up, but before I go to bed I think I may send an owl to my friends and the Headmaster just to let them know I'm okay," Harry said.

As he stood up to leave, Harry became dizzy and lightheaded and had to grip the chair for support. Seeing this Phoebe left her chair and moved to help Harry keep his balance.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Um yea, but uh, someone's coming up the drive," Harry said.

"Leo, can you get it?" Piper asked heading over to Harry.

"Can you let Phoebe get it, so dad can also help get me up stairs?" Harry asked looking at his mom intently.

"Uh sure. Phoebes could you?"

"Yea, not a problem" Phoebe replied and she made her way to the door as Harry, Piper and Leo made their way up to Harry's room. As the front door opened, Harry paused for a moment on the stairs, listening.

"For a Miss Phoebe Halliwell," a voice sounded.

"Oh, hey that's me," came her reply.

"Sign here please, ma'am. Thank you have a nice night." As the door shut Piper called out. "Phoebe who was it?"

"Some delivery guy. He had a box for me. What are the odds?" Phoebe said as she opened the box.

"Oh, they are beautiful!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled out a dozen red roses and showed the rest of her family.

"Who are they from?" Paige asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Oh, here's the card," Phoebe said as she pulled it out of the little envelope.

"Will you read it to us?" Piper asked.

"They came for me, can I not read it first please?" Phoebe said exasperatedly.

When she was done reading it she said, "It is from someone named Cooper. He says that he has read my column since I started there and thinks I should be told thank you for all the advice I have given and have yet to give"

"That so sweet, why can't a guy write that to me?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe and Piper.

"Don't ask me I'm married," Piper said as she started to once again to help Harry up the stairs. Meanwhile, Leo and Harry were making gagging noises.

"Ok, you knew it was going to be for Phoebe," Leo said looking pointedly at his son

Harry nodded and said, "I knew it was for her and I also knew that it would do her some good."

"Well, that was nice of you, but are you all right now?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed an excuse so you would let Aunt Phoebe get it," Harry said as he smiled. "But now I am tired and I really need to get these letters out to my friends. And yes, then I will go to bed"

"What are you going to tell them?" Leo asked "Because I thought didn't want them to know where you had been all this time"

"I still don't but I haven't written to them all summer and I am just going to let them know that I will see them on the train and will have some things to tell them" Harry said as he made to open his door.

"Have you thought of how they might react to what you have to say?" Piper put in "I know I would"

"I think I can come up with something, but I want to check on some things before we leave" Harry said

"Well if you need any help let me or Leo know ok" Harry nodded letting her know that he heard her she continued "Good, then we will see you in the morning," and with a hug she set off to her own room to check on baby Chris.

"That was crafty you know; getting Phoebe to answer the door, and your mom knows it too. That is why she left so quickly, and she also knows you got it from her," Leo said as he made sure Piper was gone.

"Well, I had to do something" Harry commented "Anyway I am tired, so I guess I will see you tomorrow," Harry commented.

"Yea, you will. Who do you think is taking you to the train station?" Leo stated as he gave Harry a hug goodnight.

"See you in the morning," Harry called out as Leo shut his door.

As soon as the door shut he made his way to the desk that was in his room, and pulled out some parchment to write to his friends as well as the Headmaster. Saying that he was fine, unharmed, and had completed all the summer homework and even did some _extra_ work hoping that this would appease Hermione. However, in the Headmaster's letter, he conveniently forgot to inform the Supreme Mugwump, of his _extra_ studies.

After having written the letters he made good on his word to his mom and went straight to bed. But not before thinking on what the next day would bring as he made his way back into the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 21, and by now I should have chapter 22 done also. Anyway I hope you liked it and tell me what you think about the instant diary chat books. This as of right now is my longest chapter so for those of you who wanted it longer here you go. **

**Thanks goes to RoseMarieLynn who was my beta for this chapter. Also I got the idea for a magical door from Farfumsane, I just expanded on it.**

**Well as always please let me know what you think.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	22. Confuto Celo Veneficus

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 22**

_**Confuto Celo Veneficus

* * *

**_

Papers flying, people yelling, trunks thumping down the stairs, and several people rushing back and forth, it was a madhouse. Which at this point in time, was the one and the only way to describe the current state of the Burrow.

Molly Weasley was busy doing the yelling to a pair of ginger haired boys who had 'accidentally' some of their new brand of fireworks; soon to be available in time for the Christmas Holidays.

Elsewhere in this bustling building was the youngest of the Weasley men and best mate to Harry Potter; Ron Weasley he was in the process of running back and forth between his room and the rest of the house checking to make sure he did not leave anything behind. For he was eager to see his friend on the school train and did not want to be late.

Hermione Granger, the better half of the Golden Trio; the one who did her work and pushed the boys to do theirs was, at this moment sifting through the books she was looking to bring this term. In the end she decided that she should take all of them seeing as she might end up in any situation where she might need one.

The only person in the whole of the Burrow that did not seem to be in any rush was Ginny Weasley. Having done her packing the night before, she currently was sitting on her bed re-reading a letter she had received from Harry.

Dear Ginny,

You may be wondering as to why I am writing to you and well the truth of the matter is I really only sat down to write your brother and Hermione and the Headmaster. But I found myself writing to you to say that I thank you for all the help you gave me in the Ministry that night. Also while I know that all the stuff that happened that night was not entirely my fault I wanted to say that I was sorry for putting you in the danger I did. I am doing better than I was at the end of the year but I have 'come to grips' you could say about what happened. I am looking forward to seeing all of you on the train. At which point I will tell you what I can but of course I do need some secrets. I wouldn't be me if I didn't,

Take care and I shall see you soon.

Harry

"Ginny it's time to go" Ron yelled.

"Coming" Ginny replied stowing the letter in one of her pants pockets.

The ride to the platform was uneventful. Gone were the days when they had to turn around because someone had forgotten something. No, they were growing up and for two of them in the cab they had one more year left after this coming one. And there was the fact that they all wanted to see Harry; who had said he would be there.

They arrived at Kings Cross with just enough time to find a compartment and load their luggage. "Have a good year dears" Mrs. Weasley said "and make sure that either you or Harry writes to let us know that he got on"

"Yes Mum" Ron replied giving a wave and with that he led the way down the length of the train looking for an empty compartment. Unfortunately the only one left housed a boy of about twelve sitting in a corner with an open book. At seeing him Ron started to kick him out however Hermione cut in and explained to him that he had no right to order anyone around as if they were a house-elf. That last part shut him up but he could be heard mumbling "Harry…Seating…SPEW…Bossy know-it-alls"

And had Ron not been to busy brooding he would have seen her shooting glances between the boy and the compartment door. "Hermione, stop being so antsy he will be here" Ginny said as she had noticed the glances.

This caused Ron to snicker which stopped as quickly as it had started because Hermione had thrown him a glare that said 'so help me if you laugh'. They sat in silence for a bit longer. All of them keeping busy with their reading but if you were to ask Ron why he was; he would promptly point out that it was "Quidditch Through the Ages"

After having grown tired of his reading Ron made to put his book away but found he could not move, save for his head. "Hermione I am sorry I upset you and you're right I have no right to order people around, but you have no right to put a Binding Jinx on me"

It wasn't exactly an apology and Hermione noticed this and retorted with "Thank You Ronald for those 'oh so kind' words. But I will have you know that I did no such thing. Besides I can't move either"

"I'm stuck as well" Ginny chimed in.

"Hey kid can you move?" Ron asked

"My name is Tomin and yes I can move because I am the one who jinxed you _Ronald_" the boy said as he made to stand.

"Well take it off and I will think about not pummeling you" Ron exclaimed

"I'm sorry but I can't do that just yet" with that said Tomin withdrew his wand and with a fierce motion brought it down and said "_**Confuto Celo Veneficus**_" causing Blue and Gold sparks to shoot from his wand and land on the forms of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Reverse that spell right now" Hermione yelled.

"I cannot do that for you see, that was a one time spell and it has no counter" the boy said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ginny asked

"You mean to tell me that the great Harry Potters friends have not yet deduced who I am?" Tomin said with a sneer.

"If you have done anything to Harry I will personally AK you on the spot" Ron said quietly hoping to get how serious he was across to this kid.

"Well I would hope you at least think before you do something like that because Harry would surely miss your presence" Tomin replied.

"You have no right to say what or how Harry would feel" Ron exclaimed

"Or perhaps I would know"

"And how do you figure that Skippy?" Ron asked

"Maybe, because I am Harry Potter"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"You summoned sir?"

"Yes, is everything in place?"

"It is and may I offer my apologies for thinking that this would not work?" the hooded figure asked

"You may but you should know I too had my doubts but it seems that you pulled it off" the shrouded figure said.

"If you did then you did not show it" the first figure commented.

"It is my job to not show it or have you forgotten that?" the dark figure questioned.

"No I have not but…" the hooded figure started

"Yes?"

"What I mean to ask is…what of Severus Snape master?"

"He served his purpose and if I am not at all mistaken you have somewhere you need to be correct?" The dark figure asked.

"Yes, you are right master may I take my leave?" the first figure asked

"You may" the shrouded man answered "and what an addition you shall make to the Hogwarts staff this year"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. I am sorry that this wa not up sooner but life is going on. I am preparing for school and I'm working plus my grandmother just passed away so...but have no fear I do have the next chapter written and am getting ready to send it off to my beta soon. I hope you all stay safe and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always PLEASE REVIEW. **


	23. Just a Little Bit More Normal

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

_**See Author note at end….**_

**Chapter 23**

**Just a Little Bit more Normal.**

* * *

Harry was up at the crack of dawn ready to go back to the school that he loved so much. It was not that he was tired of being with his family at the Manor, No; he counted himself lucky that he now had people to call his family. He was just really anxious to see his friends. 

After looking over his trunk and making sure that he had everything he needed he headed down to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. His Aunt Phoebe was the one responsible for getting him hooked on the stuff, much to Piper's displeasure. His all time favorite coffee was called the upside down caramel cappuccino from the local coffee house, which was something he was going to miss when he went back to Hogwarts.

As he made his way to the kitchen he could hear voices coming from behind their closed doors. Walking through them he saw that it was his Mom, and Dad having a quiet conversation so as not to disturb the silence that flowed through the Manor. "Good morning, I hope we didn't wake you up?" Piper said taking a drink from her mug.

"You didn't, I've been awake for some time checking to make sure I have all of my stuff, and you know I have to say it's a bit weird being able to leave stuff in my room" Harry started as he poured himself some coffee "Used to have to lug it all to school so the Dursley's wouldn't go through it or take any of it".

"Are you sure you that you got everything?" Leo asked.

Harry stood there for a second before answering "Pretty sure I did".

"Good, I would hate for you to leave something you may need" Piper said in a semi serious tone.

"Oh before I forget I needed to let you both know that I am going to leave Hedwig and my trunk here" Harry stated.

"But then how are you going to get your trunk, I know we can send Hedwig but…Oh" Piper started to ask but then the '_how'_ came to her. "The Door"

"Yea, and besides it will give me a chance to say one more goodbye until the winter Holidays" Harry said with a smile.

"Well before we leave can you remember to put these" and Piper pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to Harry "in your trunk, it is just a little something Paige thought you should have with you".

Harry opened the box and noted that it was full of several tiny vials "Vanquishing potions?" he questioned.

"Just your basic ones, plus a few that are a_ bit_ more powerful ,those ones are labeled" Piper answered.

"Is she still here?" Harry asked

"No, she left just after we got down here" Leo replied as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well I will write to her later; so who is taking me? Harry inquired.

"We both are, but we will have to get you there about an hour before because your Mom and I have to do inventory at P3" Leo replied.

"What about Aunt Phoebe?" Harry asked.

"Gone; she got a call from Elise saying that something was a problem with her column and she needed to come in right away" Piper answered, Harry nodded at Piper and said "Oh" and went back to drinking his coffee.

The time he spent waiting to leave for Kings Cross seemed to be going at the slowest possible speed. He did spend some of the time by dragging his trunk down the stairs and checked it all again.

When the grandfather clock struck ten am, Harry jumped up from the chair he was in and yelled "It's time to go".

"Are you sure you want to leave your stuff here?" Piper asked as she came into the room where her son was.

"Yea, I moved my trunk to the first landing on the stairs so that I can get to it quickly when I activate the door."

"If you say so" Piper said putting her arm around him.

"You both ready?" Leo asked and with a nod from Piper and Harry he walked over to them and grabbed Pipers hand and in a swirl of blue lights the three of them left the manor floating away to the train station that was Kings Cross.

They arrived at the station in a secluded hallway not far from the barrier. Not knowing where to go Piper and Leo just smiled as they followed their son. It was still hard for them to see Harry off to school. Because for them they had just performed the spell to take Harry back in time so he could be safe, but for Harry it had already been sixteen years.

"…and then you're on the platform; are you guys even listening?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, your Mom and I were just thinking about how this is the first time we are getting to see you off to school" Leo said looking to Harry.

Harry smiled; he knew that his parents were going to be a little depressed, and this was also one of the things had been thinking about the past few days. He had actually found himself looking forward to going back to school, all the while longing to stay at his newly found home and family that cared for him deeply.

"What were you saying" Piper asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"All you do is lean against the barrier or wall rather and then you're on the platform" Harry said once again though this time he turned on his heel and walked right through. Piper and Leo followed him after getting over their initial shock of their sons' quick departure. After they too had passed through to the platform they saw Harry waiting for them by the most magnificent scarlet steam engine they had ever seen.

Having secured a compartment on the train Leo turned to him and asked "OK, so are you going to be alright until eleven?"

Harry smiled at him and said "Yea, I will be" as he pulled out a book from his robes.

"You weren't wearing those just a second ago were you?" Piper asked looking at the robes Harry now wore.

"No, I was just trying out the Whitelighter glamour Aunt Paige taught me. I have been wearing these since I got up this morning" Harry replied as he took a seat.

"So we will see you tonight then after you are finished with the feast; which by the way how are you going to get away unseen to set up your door?" Leo inquired.

"I have been thinking about that and I am pretty sure that I have a place and way that no one will be able to figure out. Now if someone were to say follow me they may be able to get in but past a certain point they will have no idea where it is I went". Harry stated with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"Well just do your best to not get caught" Piper started "Because, Leo worked some of his own magic and has made it so that any owls that are sent to the Dursley's, they will be re-directed to the Manor"

Harry smiled and said "I will do my best but I can't promise anything"

It was at this moment that Piper stepped forward and embraced Harry in the biggest hug she could and said "Be safe" Harry nodded in understanding and then turned to his Dad.

"We will see you tonight, but not for to long you have class in the morning" Leo said as he too gave Harry a hug; who was rolling his eyes at his Dads statement. And as soon as he let go of Harry he took a hold of Piper and both of them smiled at their son as they orbed away leaving Harry to his thoughts.

After they had gone Harry sat back down and began to read the book he had brought to pass the time. And pass the time he did, because before he knew it he could hear the tell-tale sounds of students crossing the barrier and making their way onto the train. Harry smiled and without even looking up from his book he raised a hand and _**'Snapped' **_his fingers and then brought his hand back down and turned the page to continue reading.

It wasn't long before he was brought out of his reading by the compartment that had just slid open and allowed three people to come through. "Oi, midget get out of our…" But the voice was cut off by another one that sounded upset.

"Ronald, you can't order him around he has as much right to be in this compartment as we do" His bushy haired friend chided.

"But Hermione, Harry will need a seat" the boy named Ron said.

"And there is more than enough room, now sit down and be quite he is not a house-elf…honestly!" Hermione exclaimed.

This last remark shut Ron up, but if one were to listen very carefully then they would be able to hear him mumbling "Harry…seating…SPEW…bossy know-it-all" Harry smirked as he continued to read 'Hogwarts: A History' and it did not go by unnoticed that Hermione kept glancing in his direction.

From the time the train left the station the compartment that they all occupied remained silent. This was mainly due to the fact that they were each engrossed in their respective books. You would occasionally hear the odd sigh and see one of the three glance at the door in hopes of their friend to arrive and tell them about his summer.

Harry guessed that they were about halfway there due to the fact that the scenery had changed from that of buildings and roadways into luscious farmland and sloping hills that slowly turned into mountains the further along they went; some even had snow adorning their tops.

Harry smiled yet again and decided that now was a good a time as any to put the first part of his plan into action. So he started to mutter under his breath so as not to alert the others as to what he was about to do. Then as if he had given some sort of queue Ron spoke out.

"Hermione, I 'm sorry I upset you and you're right I have no right to order people around, but you have no right to put a binding jinx on anyone you want".

It wasn't exactly an apology and apparently Hermione noticed this and said "Thank you Ronald, for that _oh so kind_ words but I will have you know I did no such thing. Besides I can't move either".

"I'm stuck as well guys" Ginny called out.

"Hey you, pip-squeak can you move?" Ron asked rudely. And for the third time that day Hermione huffed and said "Ronald…" but she was unable to finish due to the fact that she had been interrupted.

"Tomin"

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"My name is Tomin; and I'll have you know that I was the one that cast that most wonderful little jinx" Tomin said with a smile.

"If you take it off now I will think, and I stress _think _about not cursing you into a million little pieces you little insect" Ron exclaimed.

"Tsk tsk Ronald, what would your mother say about your use of such crude language" Harry hated having to do this to his friends but it had to be done. After a moment of letting Ron seethe he stood up and said "Besides I can't lift the spell just yet"

And as he stood up he withdrew his wand from his newly acquired holster and pointed it at the ceiling and as he brought it down in a fierce corkscrew motion he said

_**"**__**Confuto Celo Veneficus**__**"**_

And as he finished the spell he jabbed his wand up through the center of the corkscrew he made, causing a shower of Blue and Gold sparks to erupt in the compartment and fall onto the forms of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Reverse that spell right now" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry, can't that was a one time spell and it cannot be undone because it has no counter" Harry/Tomin said looking somewhat smug.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ginny asked

"You mean to tell me that the great Harry Potters friends have not yet deduced who I am?" Tomin said with a sneer.

"If you have done anything to Harry I will personally AK you on the spot" Ron said quietly hoping to get how serious he was across to this kid.

"Well I would hope you at least think before you do something like that because Harry would surely miss your presence" Tomin replied.

"You have no right to say what or how Harry would feel" Ron exclaimed

"Or perhaps I would know"

"And how do you figure that Skippy?" Ron asked

"Maybe, because I am Harry Potter"

"You are not, for one you know nothing about Harry because he would not resort to these sort of measures; even if it was for a prank" Hermione exclaimed sounding more than a little peeved at the moment.

"Well then I will just have to prove to you that I am who I claim to be" and with a _**'Snap'**_ of his fingers a swirl of white mist surrounded Harry shielding him from view. Once the mist dissipated he saw the three of his friends staring back at him in shock.

Ginny was the first to find her voice and she uttered the only thing she could. "Harry?"

"In the flesh" Harry said with a smile.

"But how…?" Ron sputtered.

"That is something I can't exactly tell you; not yet anyway" Harry stated.

"But that had to have been some pretty advanced magic you just did. Where did you learn it?" Hermione asked in haste.

"You two, are unbelievable, Harry shows up here and _yes_ he was doing some pretty amazing things and all you can say is 'How…advanced magic…where did you learn it?" Ginny paused for a moment then said "Did you not think to _**ask how he is **_or, _**where he has been!"**_

There came a mumbled "Sorry" from both Ron and Hermione.

"We are sorry, we were just surprised" Hermione said.

"Yea mate, will you forgive us?" Ron chimed in.

Harry nodded and smiled at his friends and said "If I were to stay mad at you then I would not be able to tell you a little bit of what I have been up to".

"Oh you have to tell us what books you read from to learn to do that,"

"Hermione"

"Oh and I can make a list of what we can start to practice"

"_Hermione_"

Oh and before I forget we need to come up with a time…"

_**"Hermione!"**_ Ginny exclaimed finally gaining her attention.

**"WHAT!!!"** Hermione yelled.

"As…_fun_ as that sounds, I personally would love to be able to move" Ginny started and then said to Harry "If you would be so kind to lift the jinx"

Harry smiled sheepishly; he had forgotten to do that and with a flick of his wand he countered the binding jinx. "Sorry"

"That's…so much better!" Ginny said as she stretched "Now, tell us why and how you went off the map for the summer".

"Yea, Dumbledore had the entire Order out looking for you. Not to mention several owls and his own phoenix, Fawks" Hermione commented.

Harry smirked and said "Well I for one am glad that he was unable to find me because this was by far the best summer I have ever had".

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Three letters" Harry started "USA"

"You were in America!" Hermione exclaimed with a squeal.

Harry nodded "Yea, apparently Sirius had something already set up in the event of his death" He paused a moment as if thinking about something but then continued "It was something that my parents had initially set up but they set up a couple of fall-back plans that he just expanded on"

"What did you do while you were there?" Ginny asked.

"I trained" Harry said matter of factly.

They sat in silence for a little bit and to be honest Harry was thankful for the silence because it gave him time to gather his thoughts while the others were taking it in. And it was Hermione that decided to break the silence. "Harry, you need to tell Dumbledore…" But she did not get to finish due to the fact that she was cut off.

"I will do no such thing; he will try to make it so that I cannot go back"

"No, Harry listen" Hermione huffed "you at least need to tell him something about where you were because he was grilling us about your location, especially after your letters arrived"

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Harry questioned.

"No, why would we, seeing as we had no idea where you were either, and not to mention that a lot has happened since you disappeared." Hermione retorted.

"What has happened" Harry asked darkly.

"Well for one Voldemort has been quite" Ron said.

_"To quite"_ Ginny put in.

"What, no attacks?" Harry asked.

"He didn't say that, they have just been hushed; that and we met a new Order member" Ginny put in.

"What were they like?"

"He is a bit scary, like Moody you know, but not as old and he's been there too, knows his stuff he does" Ron said.

"But Harry that's not the half of it, Dumbledore…well he's not the same" Hermione said softly.

"What do you mean; my disappearance didn't affect him that much did it?" Harry asked.

"No, he just…he knows how much this war is different from the first one" Hermione paused attempting to sort her thoughts "Harry something happened that shook him deeply, down to the core…"

"Just tell him Hermione" Ginny said stoically.

"Professor Snape was…" she paused yet again but quickly followed up with "was murdered".

This statement hit Harry like a load of bricks. While he did not like the Potions Professor, he still felt kind of felt sorry for him, _'Kind of'_.

They sat in silence for the rest of the train ride, each lost in their own thoughts. It was as they were pulling into the station when Ginny asked Harry a question "What was that spell you cast on us Harry?"

"Oh, well it is sort of my own invention. I call it the '_**Keep Secret Spell'**_. Basically it is a cross between the Fidelius charm and the Memory modification spell" he paused a moment to look at the face that Hermione was now sporting, which was one of complete awe. "I made it so that no matter what I was to tell you, you would not be able to divulge that information. It also protects against that of a Legilimens"

"We would not have said anything to anyone you know" Ron said.

"I know mate, but I really could not take that chance" Harry replied with a smile because he had heard Hermione gasp and mutter something about 'looking up spell combining in the library as soon as we get back".

Before they knew it the train was pulling into the station and it was time to head up to the castle. Harry looked up at the towering castle before him. He smiled for he knew that this year was going to be different. This year he did not have to worry about returning to the Dursleys' once the school year was over. No, this year he had a proper family to go home to. A family that loved him and wanted him; a family that in a few hours he would see once again before settling into the life that which was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As he stood there looking at his school and the first real place he could call home, a stray thought found its way to the front of his mind. '_**Finally something that makes me just a little bit more normal'**_.

"Hey mate, come on" Ron yelled out trying to get his attention.

Harry looked at his friends, smiled and said "Coming" and he ran to catch up to them. And just as he was crossing the threshold he thought _'Yes, just a little bit more normal'._

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and in case you were wondering Harry is refering to the fact he has a family now. Plus this is my longest one to date with 3,452 words. Now I know it has been some time since I last updated but I am currently in my seventh week of classes. I do have the next one pretty much done and should be ready to post it soon but I am waiting on my dear friend to get back to me about a challenge I set her. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy it and I hope you continue to Read and Review. And as always…**

**May your days be filled with magic!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	24. Beloved?

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 24**

**Beloved? **

* * *

They entered the Great Hall laughing; because they had just seen Peeves unload a 'very heavy basket' of water balloons on the now scowling form of Draco Malfoy. "My father will hear about this" Draco said as he uttered a spell that dried him completely.

Still smiling the four friends took their seats and started to chat about the upcoming school year. When all of a sudden Hermione looked at Harry and asked "Where was your trunk and owl Harry?"

Harry had to think for a moment, then he smiled and said "Oh she is still with the family, and they are going to send her later, and my trunk well…." But he was cut off by Ron's groan. "When are the first years, they need to hurry up cause I'm starving"

Harry just laughed while Hermione muttered something about '_boys'_. But wait much longer they did not. Because the next thing they knew Professor McGonagall was waltzing in with the very nervous first years following very closely in her wake. She led them to the front of the Great Hall just as she did every year, and she conjured a stool on which she placed a battered old wizard's hat. Not long after the hat touched the stool a brim near the hats bottom opened up and began to sing.

_**Oh you may not think me pretty**_

_**But do not judge by what you see**_

_**For I am here to tell you **_

_**A vision I have seen**_

_**The worlds they are colliding**_

_**And so begins the fighting**_

_**Do you stand in the light**_

_**Or do you prosper in the night**_

_**A side you must choose**_

_**That line you must cross**_

_**For if you do nothing**_

_**All you know will be lost**_

_**So do not worry **_

_**But you listen to me**_

_**You are now apart of this family**_

_**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw**_

_**Hufflepuff, Slytherin**_

_**I will now tell you**_

_**What house you will live in**_

_**Brave, Wise**_

_**Loyal, and Cunning**_

_**To which do you belong**_

_**I alone can tell you**_

_**So come, and put me on.**_

And with that the brim closed and the hat became silent. Unsure of what to make of the Sorting Hats song there were random claps throughout the Hall. The trio and Ginny were looking at each other and Ron was about to comment when McGonagall started to call the first years forward. It did not take long for the newcomers to be sorted and in no time at all they were at their respective house tables. At this point the aged Headmaster stood up to address the Hall.

"We will be fed and watered soon, but now I wish to take the time to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all had an eventful summer; and were safe." He paused taking this moment to glance around the Hall, with attentive faces gazing back up at him. Finding the one he was looking for he continued "Now this year I must offer you my deepest apologies to all of you, as this year we will not be greatly entertained by the sport that is Quidditch." He paused yet again but this time it was to allow the students to express their distained with this announcement. After the groans subsided he continued.

"However in place of Quidditch we will be having a Dueling Tournament that will be led by one of the newest additions to teaching staff Mr. Richard Bixby, now due to unforeseen circumstances he will be late in arriving here, but whilst we are on the subject of new teachers it is this that brings me into my next bit of news" And for the third time that day Professor Dumbledore paused only this time he seemed to be collecting his thoughts after breathing a sigh he finished. 

"You have all heard by now that our school has lost one of its most beloved Professors; Professor Snape was a wonderful teacher and an even better friend and we will forever miss him so let us take a moment of silence to remember him"

Harry and his friends along with all in the Great Hall took this moment. And all the while Harry couldn't help but smirk as he thought of the Headmasters comment '_Beloved'_ if Snape was beloved by half the students here; outside of Slytherin, then he himself was Delores Umbridge. He looked to his friends and said "Beloved?"

"He has his reasons Harry, and while I do not know what those are, you cannot deny that Professor Snape, while horrendous at teaching was the best Potions Master Hogwarts had ever seen and he deserves a little respect" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked back at the head table and saw that Professor Dumbledore was about to speak. "I thank you all for that and I would like to think that he would have also been grateful".

"_Not bloody likely_" Ron murmured to Harry both of whom snickered, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Now if you would all join me in welcoming another new addition to the teaching staff, Professor Dargus McCreedy who will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore said as he gestured to the man sitting next to him.

"That's the new Order Member" Ginny said gaining Harry's attention, who nodded in understanding and turned to look at the man who had just stood up. He looked as if he had been one of the more popular kids while in school. He had shoulder length blond hair that was currently pulled back into a ponytail. His robes appeared to be made out of some sort of brown leather; maybe even Dragon hide, and a cloak that looked as if it had been specially tailored for him. 

Harry had to suppress a shudder as he reached the eyes. Even from the distance he was from the head table he could see that this new Professor had the most shocking silver eyes; as if they were made out of liquid metal. The new Professor, Harry noticed sat down almost as quickly as he stood up. While he may have looked like he could be another Lockhart,he certainly did not like the attention he was being given.

"Professor McCreedy, will also be taking over as the new Head of House for the Slytherin's and I expect you to show him the proper respect" Dumbledore said to the Hall but his gaze could be found lingering on the Slytherin table primarily.

"I am sure you are all hungry but I just ask you to indulge me a moment longer, as I have one more introduction to make. However she sends her apologies for not being here tonight but says that she is looking forward to her first class tomorrow. But enough of my drabble it is high time we ate" And with a clap of his hands the tables in the Great Hall exploded with massive amounts of food. 

The meal was extravagant to say the least and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could be found piling food onto their plates; Ron more than anyone else. Soon it appeared that everyone had had their fill and were waiting to be dismissed. However it was not the Headmaster who stood up it was Professor McGonagall.

"It appears that the Headmaster feels that you have heard enough of him tonight and so requested that I inform you that you will know the details concerning the Dueling Tournament as soon as Professor Bixby puts out the necessary information when he arrives and now I you may head to your dorms; Prefects if you will" 

"First years this way" Hermione said as she took point at the Gryffindor table. "Ron, come on" 

"See you in the common room then mate?" Ron asked turning to Harry.

"Yea" Harry nodded and watched as Ron followed Hermione out of the Hall.

Deciding now was a good time to go and get his trunk he made his way up to the seventh floor corridor. He paced three times in front of the canvas of Barnaby the Barmy thinking of what he needed the room to provide. Opening the door that had appeared he made his way inside and set up his door along one of the wall and said the activation word **_"Mischief"_**. He watched as the door magically grew large enough to let him through.

Turning the handle he opened the door and crossed the threshold and into his home and what he saw astounded him. His Mother and Aunts were currently diving behind the couch closest to him while narrowly avoiding multiple energy balls. "Harry you need to get out of here now" Piper exclaimed.

"What is going on and who is thebig and ugly?" Harry asked as he too ducked out of the way of and energy ball.

"Somebody decided that they would try to find out how Demons found us at the alley and just happened to attract him" Piper said while glaring at her youngest sister.

"I'm sorry" Paige said sounding to Harry as though this was not the first time she had done so.

"I want you out of here Harry, we don't need them to get you, so go back to school and we will contact you later" Piper said as she jumped up and turned to the Demon and threw her hands at him.Harry; who was peering over the couchwatched asthe Demonexploded taking the Grandfather clock with him. "Ha!" she exclaimed but a moment to soon because just as she had blown him up five more shimmered in and began another onslaught. 

"Going" Harry said while throwing them a smile and awave goodbye. And he jumped up from his spot and ran to his door and yanked it open at the same time he grabbed his trunk and thrust it and him through the open door. As soon as he was on the other side he shut the door, and as he stood there catching his breath an idea came to him. Smiling he opened the door yet again andnoticed thatthe on going battle/destruction had moved into another room of the house. It was at this point that Harrystarted to chant outloud.

_**Ancient Powers hear my plea,**_

_**I bid you come help my family,**_

_**Destroy the evil in their midst,**_

_**Through Time and Space,**_

_**Now bring your fist.**_

At hearing an earsplitting scream Harry noted that the spell had worked and slammed the door shut and returned it to its minuscule size. Letting out a sigh he with trunk in hand he left the Room of Requirement and made his way to the Gryffindor dorm. Upon entering the commonhe found it housing a dozing Ron. He shook Ron awake and suggested that they go on up to their room. Barely awake Ron followed Harry up the winding staircase and through the door that led to the sixth year boy's room. Ron promptly fell back into the land of nod and Harry smiled. Even though he had been away from his friends for a time it was good to see some things never changed. Then he too got ready for bed and fell into an amazing dream of being with his family and friends all gathered around and enjoying the day.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is the final chapter of getting him to Hogwarts. Now we can start the journey that isHarry andclasses. I hope you liked it, and I know that Dumbledore did drag along a bit, but I am sorry I had no control. In my first draft there was no sorting song either and you see it in their now. Anyway Dumbledore's drabble aside, we have three new teachers two of which you have names and one you will meet in the next chapter. As always please Review what you have just read.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	25. Orders

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**(See A/N at the bottom for some important info)**

**Chapter 25**

**Orders**

* * *

**A Room**

**Somewhere in Hogwarts**

He gazed around the room watching the professors chat with one another about their holidays. Needing to get things started he stood up and raised his hands in such a way that would get their attention. "I am glad to see you all back for another school year and I hope that you are ready for the start of class tomorrow" The Headmaster started.

"Also I realize that I did some minor introductions at dinner but I trust you have all met the newest additions to the teaching staff; which Professor McGonagall how are Professors Bixby and Ms. Sparks settling in?"

The Transfiguration teacher as well as the Head of Gryffindor House looked at the Headmaster and said "They both seem to be getting on quite fine, Ms. Sparks is currently preparing for her first class and Mr. Bixby is not feeling all that well and said he would get with you later to discuss the tournament".

Nodding in understanding Albus Dumbledore continued on with the meeting. They covered the yearly issues concerning the previous year and the hopes for the new one once it started. And soon having covered the final thing; extra security for the Hogsmead visits, they adjourned with all of the professors heading off to their respective rooms. The Headmaster did request that Professors McGonagall and McCreedy stay behind for "Only a moment".

After shutting the door to the room Albus Dumbledore turned to see both of them looking at him waiting to be told why they were here. "Minerva, I wanted to see if you could arrange our Mister Potter's time-table so that he may have some free time to come up to my office for some extra tutelage." The Headmaster said as he gave her a knowing look.

McGonagall nodded in understanding at the vagueness of the statement and turned to leave when she stopped and asked "What should I tell him upon handing him his time-table?".

Albus Dumbledore stood there looking at here in thought, all the while his blue eyes were twinkling like mad. "Only whatever you think sufficient" He said. Nodding the Transfiguration professor left the room leaving the two men in silence. Both of them stood there for what seemed like hours as each one took it upon themselves to look at the other as if they were sizing each other up. Not caring for the silence the Headmaster spoke.

"Now, Professor McCreedy, I just wanted to inform you of the house that is Slytherine. It would not be wise to make any big changes in how they are dealt with as they are not a house to be trifled with. Be also on your guard for they may not take to a new Head of House quickly; if at all" he paused for a moment but then went right back to what he was saying as though the pause never happened. "But also I personally think that you should know that there are some very big shoes that you will be _attempting_ to fill and I hope you are up to the challenge. For the man you are replacing was a wonderful Head of House and Friend".

Professor McCreedy listened to what the Headmaster was saying and from what he had seen of the house at supper he just knew he was going to have his hands full. However when the Headmaster got to the part about him having some big shoes that _he _would be _attempting _to fill he just rolled his eyes. For he happened to remember the Potions Master that was Severus Snape, and he was not the most pleasant person. And if he was a betting man he would have put all his money on himself, _over_ filling said shoes.

"I will do my best sir" Professor McCreedy said with a nod of his head.

"That is all I ask" The Headmaster said calmly.

"Now, sir if it is alright with you I have a few things I need to do before I turn in for the night" McCreedy said as he turned to leave.

"Have a pleasant night" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"And you as well sir" The newest Defense against the Dark Arts Professor answered as he left.

After leaving the room he made his way to the Entrance Hall and out onto the Grounds. He walked with a quick pace that let you know he had some thing he had to do. Arriving at the village that was Hogsmead he quickened his pace so that in no time at all he was at the edge of the village. And with a resounding _**"CRACK"**_ he was gone, leaving the small town to the silence of the night.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The moon and stars burned through the window, throwing purple shadows across the floor. Flames in the fireplace glowed red behind the high backed throne that faced them. Wooden and cold, it drained warmth from the room; A man stood between the heavy oak doors, waiting.

"I can hear you," a voice from the throne choked.

"My lord?"

"You breathe loudly. Come."

His feet tripped over one another as he waded through the dark. His cloak flapped behind him like bat's wings.

"Stop," the voice hissed.

The man froze, only feet from the throne.

"You are eager. I am impressed." The fire crackled and somewhere a clock tolled the hour.

"You came to report."

"Yes, my lord."

"Let's have it then."

"As you wish. At my lord's request, I have come under new employ."

The voice laughed like bubbling tar. "Excellent," it said.

"I am secure in my belief that no one, not even the wizard himself, suspects."

"Very good, and what of the boy?"

"The boy," the man's voice quivered. "The boy was at the feast I made sure I was there to confirm it for you."

"Good, it seems that you are of some use."

The man waited; his eyes adjusting to the gloom. He noticed a painting above the mantle. A snake coiled around a tree in broad brushstrokes. Under the branches, a woman, whose hair flowed over her like a gown, held a shining apple to her lips.

"Your orders."

The man started, stepped forward, and took a piece of paper from the bony hand that reached out to him. He fumbled the loose leaf, picked it up off the hardwood floor, and read it by the flickering fire light. As soon as he had finished, the paper burst into flames.

"My lord?"

"_Don't_ fail me. You are dismissed."

"Yes – yes, my lord," the man said. He turned and stumbled, caught himself, and strode to the door. He stubbed his toe on the eagle shaped door jam, but did not cry out. Instead, he left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. But first I wanted to recognize RoseMarieLynn; who was the one who wrote the last scene. I asked her if she would like to try her hand at it and she said sure. And what a great job she did, so this chapter is dedicate to her. Thank you RoseMarieLynn. Now, I do need to tell you all that it will be some time until I update again. No, my muse did not leave me, and No I am not leaving this story. Due to the many requests I have decided that I will not post until I have at least 10,000 words. I want to give you all a very good and long chapter. I already have the start of the next and should be able to get a good bit a juice flowing to help it along. But I will have you know that I have Finals in three weeks so I may not get much writing done until after cause of the excessive studying I have to do.(College is tough). But anyway thank you for Reading but now if you could just _Review_.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	26. Crowded

I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed

**I do not in any way own that which is the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the world of Charmed. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I am just having Fun with a place they created for us.**

**Chapter 26**

**Crowded**

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to the sounds of rain pattering against the window. Deciding it was time to get up he made his was to the lavatory to get ready for the day, this did not take long due to the fact he was used to getting up early so he could train. Which he had to admit he was kind of going to miss...kind of.

After he was sure he had everything he would need for the day he went ahead and went down to the Great Hall. Upon arriving he noted that there were only a few Professors at the Head table; one of which was the Headmaster, who had turned his gaze to watch the Boy-Who-Lived make his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry was well aware that the Headmaster was watching him but just continued his trek to his seat.

As he sat down he saw that the morning meal was already spread out waiting to be devoured. After loading his plate with a bit of everything he began to eat, all the while letting his mind wander off about the day ahead of him. He was just about finished when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came walking in and sat down with him, each loading their own plates with the food they liked best.

"Good morning" Harry said cheerfully.

"Morning" Came the droned response from all of them.

"You all got the same amount of sleep I did, what gives?" Harry asked.

"Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked as she chose to outright ignore Harry's question.

Harry smiled and said "Well, I got so used to getting up early; I had to learn how to perfect and control my magic, I guess I just got used to it".

"But how is it that you were able to cast spells and not get caught by the Ministry for your use of Underage Magic?" Hermione asked.

"Like I told you before I was in the states, and while they may have their own version of detecting magic, I was allowed because of who my guardians are" Harry explained.

"Who were they by the way?" Hermione questioned "Your Guardians I mean".

"You know I can't tell you that" Harry stated with a smirk.

"Well it was worth a try right?" Ron said between bites.

"It was, but I won't be telling you just yet" Harry replied as he reached to add a few more sausages to his plate.

Noting that the subject was now closed Hermione went back to eating leaving them in silence. But the silence was short lived as Hermione could not contain herself and asked "Could you show us something?"

Harry's brow furrowed at this question. It was not that he didn't want to show them; in fact he had been trying to determine a time when he could show them something. But the thing that made Harry hesitate was one…

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry did trust the man, but only so much. Glancing up at the Head Table Harry saw that the Headmaster had his eyes on them at this very moment and so Harry knew that he could not show them anything big; if anything at all, so he had to come up with an answer that would appease all of them.

"If you don't want to that's fine" Hermione huffed.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" Harry paused and looked at his friends, around the hall and then up at the Head Table itself before returning his gaze back to them. "_Crowded_" he finished in an almost whisper.

They nodded in understanding and went back to eating their meal. There was silence among the four friends until their Head of House; Professor McGonagall came round with their timetables.

"It is good to have you back and safe among us Mr. Potter" McGonagall said as she handed him his schedule, which he promptly looked at. He saw that there was a blocked out time of about an hour that said '_**Lesson with Headmaster'**_"Ma'am, what is this for?" Harry asked.

"Well, had you not vanished" she began sounding as though he had control over his disappearance. "the Headmaster thought it best to continue Occlumancey since Professor Snape is no longer able" she finished.

"Yea, pity that" Harry said.

His Head of House scowled and continued to walk down the aisle having already handed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny their timetables.

"I can't believe she didn't deduct points off you for that comment about Professor Snape" Hermione stated.

"It's because she knows how horrible he was to me; making my life nightmare for what James and Sirius did to him in school, and not to mention that she knows as well as I do that it should have been Dumbledore teaching me in the first place" Harry replied.

"Forget about McGonagall mate, you are going to be learning from the Headmaster" Ron said.

"It's more likely he wants to get a view of what I was up to over the break since it is obvious that he did not find me; it must be really getting to him that he was actually not in control for once" Harry said matter of factly.

"Harry you should be grateful for the opportunity you are being given. Being able to have a class with such a Learned Wizard" Hermione said with a scowl.

"Hermione I can already occlude my mind far beyond that which Dumbledore can; of this I am certain. This was something I was taught pretty much straight away when I got to my guardians. The first couple of nights I was there I had trouble sleeping due to nightmares. So I had one of the people there teach me, and '_She'_ is the best at it hands down" Harry stated.

Hermione just sat there as did Ron and Ginny none of whom made a sound. At seeing that he was not going to be interrupted he continued. "Look, learning that branch of magic is not as easy as the books say it is. And I will tell you that the moment that the Headmaster tries to enter my mind he will be in for a big surprise" Harry finished with a smirk.

"Well, you guys I would be more than happy to stay here and continue to listen while you all debate over who is right but it will have to wait as classes are about to start and I for one do not want McGonagall mad at me" Ginny said as she stood up from the table.

Hermione gasped, stood and said "Oh, we don't want to be late on the first day; come on you two" gesturing to Harry and Ron "we have Potions".

As they walked out of the Great Hall Ron said "It is going to be a good year, I can tell already. What with no Snape and all".

"Ron, I agree with you whole heartedly you know this" Harry paused and seeing Ron nod he continued. "But the man was a Potions _Master_ no matter how bad he was at teaching it. But enough about that, how about we go to the Room of Requirement after lunch so I can show you all a few things I learned to do"

"That sounds like a good idea, so I will see you lot at lunch and don't you dare think of going to the '_Room_' without me" Ginny said just before she headed off to Transfiguration.

"Wouldn't dream of it Gin" Harry called after her.

Smiling the trio headed towards the Dungeons for their first ever Potions lesson with out Severus Snape.

* * *

**_September 2nd; 3:00am_**

The room was quiet, dark, and the only sounds that could be heard was the scratching of a quill on a sheet of parchment. The figure that was using the quill had a frown upon their face as they put the finishing touches on the letter. Smirking to themself the figure took the parchment and folded it and put it into an envelope. As soon as the figure sealed it and set the missive on the desk, they gave an involuntary shudder.

"Why do the Dungeons have to be so bloody cold?" the figure said aloud.

And with that the figure stood up from the desk and headed out of the room and to the Owlery to send the message. As they walked to their destination they thought of different ways to make the room more comfortable. Because it would not do for the students be distracted by the cool temperature, while brewing a difficult potion.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another chapter and I hope you all like it. I know I said that I would not be posting untill I had a ten thousand word chapter. Alas trying to write that chapter was difficult and was trying my nerves. Needless to say I decided to post and so here you are, it is just about 1,500 words. I have a bit of the next chapter written so it should not be long before I post again. Anyway thank you to all who have reviewed so far. And please continue to do so.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	27. Fires, Floating, and Summoning

I do not own the wonderful worlds that are Harry Potter and Charmed

**I do not own the wonderful worlds that are Harry Potter and Charmed.**

**Chapter 27**

**Fires, Floating, and Summoning Charms**

****

_**Last Time…**_

"_That sounds like a good idea, so I will see you lot at lunch and don't you dare think of going to the '__Room__' without me" Ginny said just before she headed off to Transfiguration._

"_Wouldn't dream of it Gin" Harry called after her._

_Smiling the trio headed towards the Dungeons for their first ever Potions lesson with out Severus Snape._

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts,

September 2nd.

She had everything planned for future lessons but the one she had yet to plan for, was the first one and it was now down to the wire. Sighing, she set down her quill and put her hand into her robes and pulled out a pocket watch. At seeing the time she stood up and began to head back to her office. Before opening her office door, she pulled out her wand and with a '_flick'_ the classroom doors opened creaking eerily in the silence.

She had just closed the door to her office when she heard the sounds of students making their way into the room. It was as she was listening to them that she was reminded of her own school days. That's when the idea hit her, and she now knew what potion she was going to have her students concoct. She was brought out of her musings by a bell in the distance letting her know that it was time to start the lesson. Just as she was about to grad a-hold of the handle another idea hit her, and so she once again pulled out her wand and tapped her hair and her robes. Sighing once more she gave the handle a turn and stepped out into the room to begin her first class as Potions Master of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the potions classroom to find the doors open. Seeing that there were already students inside they too walked into the room. As they took there seats in the middle of the room Harry said "Well, this is new" as he looked around.

The look of the classroom had indeed changed. It was no longer cold but warm, though a cool breeze seemed to make itself known at random intervals. There was more color on the wall which that alone made it less dank and dreary and almost like a normal classroom.

It was not long before that last few stragglers walked in and found a seat, and as soon as they sat down the doors slammed shut with a resounding '**BOOM'.** The class jumped not expecting the doors to do that. Usually Snape would '_glide' _in and tell them to get started but as this was a new Professor they did not know what to expect.

The room was silent except for the sound of a door creaking open. A shaft of light permeated the darkened dungeon, drawing all eyes to its source. What they saw astounded them. There, under the arc of the door, stood a witch of medium height. Her robes were moving in such a way, it looked as though a gentle breeze was flowing around her. But what had caused the students to look at her in such a way was her hair it was dancing all around her head like flames from a fireplace. Later if asked, students would swear that they saw a few sparks fly from her hair.

Smiling she began her trek to the front of the room. When she got there she was met with every eye on her and decided that it would be best to put an end to the theatrics, otherwise they would get nothing done. So with a wave of her wand she canceled the enchantments so that the students could really look at her.

She had elegant facial features, and her cheek bones stood out but not overly, so she had an aristocratic face but did not look unfriendly. In fact it was the exact opposite she seemed to have this friendly air about her. She had long flowing blonde hair with red highlights that fell around her shoulders and stopped just at the small of her back. Harry also noted that this year had to be one for Professors with unique eyes, because hers were a sparkling purple that seemed to just go through you. Her robes were also something that had caught his attention. They were a dark blue with silver stars that seemed twinkle in the dim light of the potions classroom.

Knowing that she had wasted enough time she decided to start with a simple "Good morning class".

"Good morning Professor" came the resounding reply.

"My name is Professor Tabitha Sparks and I will be your new Potions instructor" She paused a moment to 'take in' the students around her.

"Before we get started today I wanted to tell you all just a few things. First; I will not tolerate any misbehaving in this classroom. Second; you will not bring your petty house rivalries through my door. You are sixth year students and are expected to set an example. And last but not least I will not hesitate to take house points from any of you. I do not care who you are or who you are related to, if you disrupt my teaching you and your house will suffer.

As she finished, she did not miss the look the past between the Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Turning her gaze back to the entire class she asked "Now, do you have any questions?" seeing a hand go up she nodded to the person and said "Yes, Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger; I was just curious as to why there are so few of us in the class?" Hermione asked putting her hand down.

"My predecessor only allowed those with a score of '_O' _into this class, and upon seeing the roster I went straight to the Headmaster and he allowed me to lower it to an _'EE'_. But even lowering it did not help, and so you lot are it." Professor Sparks answered.

Nodding in understanding Hermione sat back, quill at the ready to take notes. Seeing no other hand raised Professor Sparks continued.

"Today we will be brewing a potion of my own creation. It is called _'Piece of Mind'_. She paused and looked at the students, most of whom looked intrigued especially Hermione; who was busy looking at the Professor with wide eyes and writing everything down. "I achieved the title of Potions Master or rather Mistress with this one".

"And while I would normally explain to you what this potion does today I will not, because I want to see if you can figure it out while you are brewing it. The instructions are on the board." And with a flick of her wand the instructions started to appear as if an invisible hand had started to write. "Although, I will tell you that the first person to tell me what the effects of this potion are will earn their house 200 points"

At the mention of house points there was flurry of movement, each reading the board and copying down the ingredients and brewing instructions. The only person not moving at all was one Harry Potter, who was just sitting there looking at the board lost in thought.

"Harry" Hermione said as she gave him nudge, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked turning his attention to her.

"Staring at the board will not start your potion, get a move on" She replied.

"I know what the potion does" Harry stated in a whisper.

"What, you haven't even started the potion, much less heard of it. How could you possibly know?" Hermione asked loudly just as Harry raised a hand.

"Yes, Mr.…"

"Potter, ma'am I know what the potion does" he said.

"Mr. Potter, I must admit that I am of the same mind as your friend Miss. Granger. You have yet to start your potion and you expect me to believe that you know what it does" Professor Sparks stated.

"Well ma'am, it is quite simple really. The Pomegranate, is used to strengthen the mind, and the Ginger gives a sharpness to the potion; more of a kick if you will, while the Peppermint is used to give it a pleasant flavor and finally the Jobberknoll is used in most wit sharpening potions to help you recall things easier. This ingredient coupled with the Pomegranate is what makes the potion work." Harry stated matter of factly.

Professor Sparks had a calculating look upon her face as she looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived. After a moment of silence she began to walk towards Harry and when she arrived in front of him she said "Mr. Potter, while you have demonstrated your knowledge of how the ingredients work together, you have yet to tell me what the potion actually does".

"Well it is called 'Piece of Mind', and so what it does is brings up a forgotten memory from the deepest part of your mind; a memory that you were to young or traumatized to remember." As he finished Harry smiled and looked around found the entire class staring at him, cauldrons forgotten. Hermione, Harry saw, was looking at him with wide eyes in complete shock.

"Hermione, why is everyone looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked with a smile forming on his face as he fiend ignorance.

This comment spurned the Potions Mistress into action who said "Everyone, get back to your potions, and Mr. Potter, please kindly stay after class" and she turned on her heel and went back to her desk. Just as she was about to sit down she looked out at the class and said "Oh and Mr. Potter".

Yes ma'am?" Harry asked

"Take 300 points for Gryffindor" Professor Sparks said. She then sat down and began to go through some of the papers that littered her desk Harry smiled and nodded and began to work on the task for the day.

An hour and a half later the class could be found bottling their concoctions and then leaving them on the Professors desk. Harry, having finished the potion he too left it on her desk and went back to clean his workspace. He had just put away the last of his things when the clock tower chimed, signaling the end of the period.

"We'll meet you in Transfiguration Harry" Hermione said as she walked to the door, pulling a reluctant Ron behind her.

"Yea, see ya mate" Ron yelled back.

Nodding to his friends he slung his bag over his shoulder and strolled up to the desk. "Mr. Potter, I asked you to stay after so that so that we could talk in private, about how you knew what the potion did with out even having started it." She asked looking at Harry curiously.

"Well, I looked over the ingredients and just knew" Harry said with a shrug.

"But how did you know just by looking at the board?" She pushed.

"Well to be honest, this past summer I decided to go through all of my books, and really, I focused mainly on Potions so that come sixth year I would be able to shove it in Professor Snapes' face when I turned in perfect essays and flawless potions" Harry said with a shrug.

"Surely you did not learn all about potions and its different ingredients by yourself" the Professor stated questioningly.

"Uh…no" Harry said flatly.

"Well at any rate, very well done today, and as an added bonus" She paused and reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a potion vial and continued "I am going to give you enough of the potion to put you to sleep and let you re-live a memory".

"Thank you ma'am, though I don't remember there being any ingredients with sleeping properties in the one we brewed today" Harry stated.

"Well, you would be correct yet again. Like I said before I created the potion and therefore know how to alter it accordingly. The one you and your classmates brewed today was an altered version of it which will only let you remember it. With this one it puts you into a sleep, and lets you view it as though you were inside a pensive" The Professor explained.

"Wow, thank you, but I was also wondering if I could as k you a question" Harry paused and at seeing her nod he continued. "Why did you award me an extra hundred points? Not that I am complaining".

The Professor smiled and said "Well, you correctly identified what the potion did and what was in it without even batting an eye, which, if you ask me is quite a feat".

"I guess, anyway thank you again Professor, but I really think that I need to head off to my next class" Harry said as he looked at his watch.

"Yes, of course, but take this just in case Professor McGonagall gives you any problems" Professor Sparks said as she handed Harry a note.

Smiling, Harry reached out and took the note and said "See you later Professor" and ran out of the Potions classroom. Harry made it to Transfiguration and walked through the doors just as the bell in the distance chimed. Not wanting to get on his Head of House's bad side on the first day, he walked up to the front of the room and handed her the note.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, now if you could please take your seat" Professor McGonagall said motioning for him to sit.

After sitting down he whispered '_Later'_ to Ron, and Hermione who were looking at him expectantly. Nodding in understanding they all turned their attention to the aged Transfiguration teacher, who had decided to spend the next two hours lecturing them about the art of wordless spell casting, and next years NEWTS. Something Hermione was immensely glad about. After the class was over Harry leaned over to Hermione, with a smile on his face asked.

"Hermione, are you planning on publishing that book?"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked in reply.

"I think what Harry means Mione, is that you took so many notes on wordless casting, he just assumed that you were planning on publishing them" Ron said without missing a beat.

"Well, if I did, I happen to know for a fact that you two would not read it. Because one, you like to leave everything to the last minute, and two, you both are not able to decipher the language of '_Granger'_". Hermione said with a smile/smirk.

"To right you are" both Harry, and Ron exclaimed at the same time. They were halfway to the Great Hall when the Gryffindor Trio could not hold it anymore and they burst into gales of laughter.

It was joking like this only a tight knit group who; had battled a troll, beaten a giant chess set, discovered a secret chamber, freed an '_innocent'_ escaped convict, battled creatures of the deep, and single handedly made sure a Dark Lord did not get his hands on a certain prophecy could make.

When they arrived into the Great Hall they found Ginny already eating her lunch. The trio sat down and promptly began to load food onto their plates, though Hermione barley put anything on hers and Harry, he had a good idea as to why she eating so little.

"Hermione, we will not be going to the '_room_' until I am done eating and I plan on taking my time, so please eat more than one bite" Harry said.

Giving a sigh she loaded just a little bit more and began to eat. "So what do you think of the new Potions professor?" she asked attempting to break the silence that had settled.

"Well, she's no Snape that's for sure, and believe me that is a good thing" Ron paused a moment and then said "She is also easy on the eyes".

"That aside" Harry started "She definitely knows her stuff, and that potion she had us brew…I am looking forward to seeing what else she has for us"

"Why did she have you stay after?" Hermione asked looking to Harry for an answer.

"She asked me again how I knew what the potion did, and she gave me this" Harry replied pulling out the potion vial.

"Is that the potion we did today?" Ron asked.

"Yea it is, but, it's different..." But Harry was cut off by Hermione who asked "How?"

"Well as I was about to say, it's going to put me to sleep, so I can view it as though I'm watching a memory in a pensive" Harry explained.

"Nice, do you have enough for me to have some mate?" Ron asked.

"No, she only gave me enough for one person, sorry Ron" Harry replied.

"When are you going to take the potion?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that I want to do it on my own…not that I won't tell you guys, there's just no telling what the memory could be" Harry replied looking at his friends.

"Harry, don't feel like you need to defend your reasons to us, we understand" Hermione said with smile, while Ron nodded his head.

"Anyway how about we start a new subject?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Like what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, what about the one where I start off by saying I'm done with my lunch" Harry said standing up.

"But you just started eating" Hermione exclaimed as she followed Harry in standing up.

"Well, to be fair I wasn't that hungry" Harry said with a smile.

"Lets go then, I really want to see some of what you can do" Ron said earning him three stares. "What?" he questioned as he stood up.

"Ron, you never like to miss a meal much less stop eating after you have started in on one" Ginny said with a smirk as she too stood.

"Yea, well, I can have my days can't I?" Ron asked looking hurt.

"Yes you can, but I for one don't want to hear you groaning later about how you did not get enough to eat" Hermione said.

"Nah, if I get hungry, I'll go to the kitchens and get something" He said with a smile.

"Right, just make sure you leave enough food for dinner" Harry said leading the way out of the Great Hall.

"Don't you mean, leave room for dinner?" Ron asked looking confused.

"No, I said it how I meant it. You could liberate the kitchen of all of its food and still be hungry". Harry joked.

"Ha ha, anyway, what are you going to show us?" Ron asked.

"You'll just have to wait like everyone else" Harry said with a smile. But the truth was that he really had no idea of what he was going to show them. There was so much he could do, and he had a hard time choosing something's that would not get many questions asked, and could be explained away by the magic taught at Hogwarts. And before he knew it they had arrived at the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and Hermione was already pacing in front of the wall and not a moment later a door materialized where the blank slab had just been.

She turned the handle and opened the door and the four of them made their way into the room to find it equipped with four squishy armchairs all sitting around a coffee table one across from the other. They each took a seat and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned their attention to Harry waiting for him to start. Not knowing where start, Harry closed his eyes for a second and took a breath then said.

"Ok, I told you that while I was with my Guardians…" but he was cut off by Hermione who said "Who's, names you still have not told us".

"Listen, if you want to see this then you need to be quiet and I will tell you who my Guardians are when I feel like it" Harry snapped and after taking a calming breath he looked at Hermione and said "Look, I'm sorry but you asked to see this and I really could do with not having any questions right now".

"I'm sorry, please continue" Hermione said apologetically.

"Ok, so the first thing I am going to show you I learned to do about a week and a half into my training. I was able to do it after I learned to clear my mind and started to meditate" Raising his hand palm up he snapped his fingers and there, sitting in his hand was a ball of fire. Harry's three friends sat there with widened eyes. Harry smiled and promptly shut his hands causing the fire to go out.

"Harry" Hermione gasped "You're an Elemental, you can create fire"

"Hardly, the last time there was an Elemental was when Hogwarts was founded, and that was Godric Gryffindor. That was merely a wandless/ wordless conjuration of the fire spell you used to set fire to Snape in first year" Harry said matter of factly.

"But how did you get it to stay in your hand if you can't control it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, another thing I learned is something I can't really show you, but suffice it to say I also learned the art of spell combination, something you all saw on the train when I did the secrecy spell on you. But I digress; I merged the fire spell with a localizing spell. For example if I were to cast the localizing charm and then cast the fire spell then the fire would not be able to leave the area it is confined to" Harry answered looking at the group.

"That is _really_ advanced magic, wordless and not to mention wandless spell casting. How did you learn how to do that?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Well, like I said I had to learn how to clear my mind and I had to be really good about organizing my thoughts, but anyway, I just figured that since magic is just apart of me I should be able to cast it without a wand. And casting it wordlessly is not that big a deal once you learn how to really do it. But it was the wandless part that gave me the trouble; the wand movement part. But instead of looking like a fool waving my arm about, I decided to make my own wand movement; hence the '_snap'_ of my fingers. After all, spell casting is all about the intent on which you cast the spell, you just think about what you want to happen and cast. It really cuts down on the wand waving" Harry sat back as he finished explaining. He really had not planned on explaining it all out like that, but once he got started he had to finish or else he knew that Hermione would pester him for more info.

"Ok, so what are you going to do next?" Ron asked eagerly. He had really liked the first thing Harry had shown and wanted to see some more of the stuff that Harry could do.

Harry thought for a moment as to what he should do next and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "For this next one the rooms ceiling needs to be taller" and as if on cue the ceiling started to rise up, making the room have a vaulted ceiling of ten feet. Standing up Harry smiled and pulled out his wand and tapped himself, and what happened next caused Hermione and Ginny to gasp. For Harry had started to float higher and higher with his arms stretched out, as though this was helping him do so.

"Harry come back down here" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry, on his decent had an idea of what to do next and that would have to be it because he really could not show them anything else without telling them how he learned how to do everything he could. And so as soon as his feet touched the ground he lifted his hand, palm up and gestured to Ron as though he was asking for his best mate to come over to where he was. However that was not the case because in the next moment Ron's wand could be seen flying into Harry's outstretched hand. Smiling at his friends, who all had looks of 'Holy Crap' written all over their face. Grasping the wand firmly in his hand he handed it back to Ron, who took it with trepidation.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked.

"That was a wandless/ wordless summoning charm Ron" Harry answered with a smile.

"And what about the floating thing you did Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, that was me just silently casting the Wingardium Leviosa charm" Harry replied with a smile.

"I thought that you could not cast that on a person" Hermione stated as though she had pulled that phrase out of a book.

"You normally can't, unless you have control over the spell. Because it really only makes you feather-light, but I can control it" Harry finished matter of factly.

"But anyway, as much fun as this has been, it is almost time for Herbology, and we are quite a ways from the greenhouses" Harry said standing up and making his way to the door. But before he opened the door he looked to the three of them he asked "I don't have to remind you about the secrecy spell that I put on you do I?"

When he was met with three nods he opened the door and they all headed out. Leaving Ginny in the Charms corridor, as she had the diminutive Professor Flitwick; Harry, Ron, and Hermione however made their way out to Greenhouse number five for their third lesson dealing with an overexcited Professor Sprout and her numerous plants.

The Gryffindor trio's day went by rather quickly. After Herbology they had Care of Magical Creatures; in which they had to correctly identify all of the creatures they had seen to date. After having Hagrids class they left for the Great Hall. Dinner that night for the trio and Ginny was an uneventful affair; that was until Draco Malfoy started to walk over to their table. The funny thing was that he never made it over to them due to someone having tied Draco's shoelaces together. Though, no one was sure how they had managed that as no one had been walking by him at the time or had their wand out. But Hogwarts was a castle where magic was taught and its inhabitants knew that here, anything can happen.

And so that night after settling down after a long first day Harry got out his communication book and wrote to his mom, letting her know how the first day went and that he was alive…and above all else, was safe. As soon as he had penned the short note to her, he changed into his night clothes and closed the hangings around his bed and went to sleep; dreaming about flying around the school with out the aid of a broom.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, the longest chapter to date, coming to a total of 4,633 words. I hope you all enjoyed it. There is a lot of stuff in here and writing this chapter has given me some more stuff to work with. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been sending me reviews. You do not know how much it means to me.**

**Anyway, as always please leave yoru thoughts on this chapter. So in other words...please REVIEW.**

**Thanks again.**

**Mudbloodpotter05.**


	28. Memory revamped!

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

_**by the way all of the (hpgwhpgw) things you see, signify a scene change**_

**_A/N: This is a note to all readers...i just posted this chapter...but due to an error I had to replace it; I had found it did not upload a small portion of what I had written, so I have replaced the original chapter 28 with this one. Instead of Reading it again, I would suggest scrolling all the way down to the bottom and reading the bit with Harry again. It will make clear as to what i was hoping to do with this chapter. I apologise...enjoy the chapter 28 revamp. Even if it is only a portion..._**

**Chapter 28**

**Memory…**

Piper; who was carrying an eight month old Harry, Phoebe, and Paige orbed into the manor in a flurry of blue lights. "We don't have much time. They're gonna follow us" Paige exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Phoebe asked.

Piper huffed and said "Well, we have to think of something. We can't just let them take Harry".

Just then the air in the foyer started to waiver as something started to come into the house. At seeing this Paige stepped forward and said "Uh…incoming".

Two extremely pristine-looking Men dressed completely in white appeared. "It's pointless to run" one of the men said.

"You can't have him" Piper exclaimed. She waved her hands, sending a blast at the man right in front of her. However the man raised his hand and easily caught the blast in his fist leaving the sisters staring at him in shock.

The man who caught the blast just smirked and said "You're only delaying the inevitable, I'm afraid. Now if you don't mind, we have a lot of _'cleaning'_ to do". The first man in white waved his hand and Harry disappeared from Piper's arms and reappeared in the second mans awaiting arms.

"No!!" Piper yelled and stepped forward to attack them and reclaim her child. But as if expecting an attack the first man waved his hand again, only this time he sent the sisters sailing flat on their backs and into the next room.

After a very quick shake of her head to get her bearings she yelled out "_LEO_"

Leo; at hearing his wife's call orbed in to see her scrambling to her feet and pointing at the two men.

"Harry"

The first man in white; clearly the leader of the two turned to Leo and said "Good, a Whitelighter. Perhaps you can explain it to her".

"Explain? Explain what?" Piper asked looking to Leo.

Leo just glanced at the two men and then back at the sisters. Piper was getting very aggravated, why was Leo not moving. "Well, do something. Don't just let them take Harry".

Leo looked at his wife, eyes full of sorrow and said "I can't. Nobody can".

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Paige asked as she looked at her brother-in-law.

Leo looked back at the men as Piper tearfully said "Please. He's just a baby. It won't happen again. I won't let it happen again".

The second man looked at Piper with no expression on his face and replied "Sorry. We can't take that risk".

"Don't worry. You won't remember any of this anyway" The first man in white said.

Paige looked perplexed by what he said, but it was too late. The first man waved his hand for the last time and lights flashed and some jingling could be heard as things around the Manor started to change. Little things were erased form existence, things that would remind them of Harry.

The toy carousel on the whicker table vanished. The play pen in the middle of the conservatory disappeared and was replaced by a stone table, and a lamp appeared in the spot where the toy carousel used to be. And there on the wall in Piper and Leo's bedroom a picture could be found of the three sisters standing behind Harry. However seconds later Harry had been erased form the picture.

Once everything was completely _'cleaned' _the two men vanished…taking Harry with them.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

After a very confusing day the sisters came to the conclusion that someone has been messing with their memories and so they decided to cast a spell to help them find out who had done it.

'_**Moments lost make witches wonder**_

_**Warlocks plot or Demons plunder**_

_**If this is not a prank**_

_**Help us to fill in the blanks'**_

After having cast the spell, they found that it had rewound to the previous day. And so they decided to go about their respective days to find out what it was that they had forgotten and had lost so much time.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

Hearing a baby's cry Piper was the first to dart out of the attic. When Phoebe and Paige reached the conservatory they saw Piper picking up a baby from its playpen. "I'm a Mom" Piper exclaimed "How could I have forgotten about him?"

"It wasn't just you Piper, we all forgot about him" Paige put in.

"A parent should never forget about their child" Piper said as she gave baby Harry one last squeeze before she put him back in the playpen. She then sat down but jumped up again as the T.V. flared to life. About to turn it off she saw Harry was engrossed in the show that was on. The screen was entirely red and the letters R.E.D were being spelt out with clearly a child's voice. She decided to leave it on for him while she and her sisters talked just in the other room so as not to disturb him.

No one noticed when the screen, switched to a new station, which had a girl doing a trick on the un-even bars. Baby Harry blinked his eyes again and the channel changed once more. This time however, it was on a program about flying dragons. Baby Harry gurgled, he liked this show much better.

Deciding that he really liked what he was seeing, he '_blinked_' his eyes and the dragon on the television was orbed out of the program. The blue lights flowed from the T.V. and through the door where it materialized in the backyard. The dragon looked into the house and growled. His hot breath pushed the doors open, knocking over a flower vase on the table. It teetered on the edge deciding whether to fall or to not fall. The dragon growled once more and flew away. The force of the dragons take off caused the vase to fall and shatter. Hearing the crash Piper yelled "Harry" and ran into the room.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

Piper was trying to get Harry to calm down. He had started to cry not long after Phoebe and Paige left. "Harry, honey its okay. She said as she picked him up. "Did I forget how to be a Mommy too?"

When she had him on her hip Harry stopped crying and began to orb. "Harry, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Harry?!"

As soon as she and Harry had arrived at their or rather his destination she looked around and said "Harry, you're making Mommy very nervous. What are we doing here?"

Just then her phone had started to ring and seeing that it was Paige she flipped it open and said "what's up?"

"Where are you?" Paige asked.

"Where am I? I'm standing outside of the Presidio Tunnel where your nephew just orbed me" Piper replied sounding annoyed.

"Wait. He did what?!"

And in a swirl of blue lights, Paige and Phoebe appeared in front of their older sister.

"What do you think you're doing? Aren't you worried about exposure?" Piper exclaimed.

"I think orbing in public is the least of our worries" Phoebe threw in.

All of a sudden an explosion was heard, coming from inside the tunnel. The sisters turned around just in time to see a blast of fire, followed by the dragon, which flew out of the tunnel and into the sky.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

"Piper it's not your fault" Phoebe said yet again trying to placate her sister from feeling guilty. She sat down next to her and put an arm around her sister. After the dragon had flown off they promptly orbed back to the manor.

"It is my fault, because I'm the one who left Harry in front of the electronic baby-sitter" Piper replied.

"Do you have any idea as to what she is talking about?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"No, not a clue" Phoebe answered looking to Paige.

"You want some clues? Try this on for size. After you left, Harry was watching a TV show about—wait for it- dragons" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe was confused and looked from Paige to Piper and said "No, he was watching a kids show".

"Well, apparently, he magically changed the channel. Of course that was before he magically orbed me to the tunnel to find his new friend" Piper said matter of factly.

"He did all that?" Phoebe asked sounding impressed.

Paige, however, was thinking about something else and asked "Wait a second. So, you're saying that Harry conjured a dragon?"

"Yep, right out of the TV" Piper said

Phoebe smiled and patted Piper on the knee and said with a smile "Oh, you must be so proud".

"Yeah, or a little irritated" Came Pipers reply through clenched teeth.

"Right" Phoebe said looking up at Paige, who only shrugged.

"If this is true, your little boy is developing some serious powers" Paige said as she too took a seat near Piper.

Piper looked over at Paige and replied "Yeah, the kind that unleashes Godzilla on an unsuspecting city. How are we supposed to handle this?"

"Perhaps, we can help"

The sisters shot up from their seats when they saw two Men dressed completely in white standing in their hall. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked as she stepped forward.

"We are known as the '_Cleaners…_and we're here to help" The first cleaner said.

"The Cleaners" Paige stated.

This time the second man spoke "when magic is exposed we're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, and erase any memories, whatever is necessary".

"You're the ones who are going to take Harry" Piper said getting defensive.

"Well, we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk" The first cleaner said as he moved closer to the sisters.

"Exposure, you're here to take my son away, you son of a bitch" Pier yelled. Throwing up her hands she attempts to blast the cleaners.

But as the first cleaner did before he '_caught'_ the blast in his hand and said "I understand your anger. Now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic, to that end, your son has become…a problem".

Still angry, Piper moved to attack them again, but Phoebe grabbed her by the arm and said 'Easy Piper' and pulled her back a bit.

Smirking, the first cleaner continued "However, based upon your past successes in covering up your own magic, we have decided to give you a chance-"

"One chance only--"

"To take care of the problem before it gets out of hand" The first man in white finished.

"Clean it up" the second man said.

"Or we will" And with a wave of his hands the two men were gone in a swirl of bright white lights.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

"Leo, how do we fight this?" A crying Piper asked her husband.

"The cleaners are empowered by both good and evil, and have the power to rewrite history, you can't fight that" He answered.

"There has to be something" A teary eyed, but hopeful Piper stated back as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know, but if anyone can do something it's you and your sisters. And hey, maybe it's not a magical solution. Maybe it's…Maternal" Leo replied and then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

"Was Leo any help?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure yet anything on the dragon?" Piper responded.

"No. dragons pre-date the book" Paige said as she slammed it shut.

All of a sudden Phoebe doubled over in pain "Phoebe" Piper exclaimed as she rushed over to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"I am, but someone's not. Actually, a bunch of people aren't" Phoebe said as she clutched her stomach.

"People? Like people out there people" Piper asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I've never felt such pain and fear before in my life" the Empath replied.

"Is it the dragon?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded and Piper looked from Phoebe to Harry and said "I have an idea"

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

The thunder rumbled, and the lightning flashed as the sisters arrived in mass of blue lights. They noticed that the street was lined with abandoned cars and there were scorch marks everywhere. "It looks like a war zone" Phoebe said as she looked around.

"Crap, it looks like it made a nest" Paige exclaimed at seeing the dragons' tail sticking out of a burning pile of rubble.

At seeing the dragon or rather part of it Harry gurgled. Sensing that there were people watching it, the dragon lifted its head and growled and flew from its nest and into the air. Harry giggled again. Hearing Harry's response at seeing the dragon, Piper looked form Harry to the dragon and handed him off to Phoebe.

"Wha…Piper what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Just make sure Harry sees me" She yelled in reply.

Piper walked towards the dragon; that had started to fly in with a loud growl. Stopping in front of the approaching danger, Piper yelled at the dragon. "Ok! Come on, you fire-breathing lizard. Come and get me"

With a screeching roar the dragon swooped in closer. "Come on Harry. Don't let Mommy down" Piper muttered.

The dragon was gaining speed and closing the distance between it and Piper. Opening its mouth to breathe out fire, Phoebe and Paige could do nothing but watch. Their eyes were wide in anticipation. Then when it seemed that the dragon was going to be victorious, Harry started to wave his arms causing his 'friend' to explode in a mix of blue lights and fire.

The force of the air that the dragon had created knocked piper off her feet and back toward the others. "Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I'm okay" She replied as she stood and held out her arms to take Harry. "Hey there buddy, I'm so proud of you".

"Wait I'm confused" Paige stated.

"That was the greatest there is: A mother-and-child bond; especially when that child is Harry". Phoebe answered her younger sister.

"So you're saying he vanquished the dragon, and you knew he was going to do it" Paige said looking to Piper.

"Well, I was hoping that he would not want anything bad to happen to me" Piper answered.

"Ok, well that solved that problem. Now what do we do with this mess?" Phoebe asked as she gestured to all the carnage around them.

Piper shook her head "We'll figure it out".

"No actually, you won't".

"wait, we did what you asked. We got rid of the dragon" Piper said as she and her sisters turned to face the Cleaners.

"But not the exposure risk" the second man said.

"The boy" The first cleaner finished holding out his arms.

"No. You can't have him". Paige exclaimed and grabbed ahold of Piper and Phoebe and orbed them form the streets. The two Men looked at each other, not worried nor surprised.

Piper; who was carrying an eight month old Harry, appeared in the middle of the house with Phoebe and Paige in a flurry of blue lights. "We don't have much time. They're gonna follow us" Paige exclaimed.

"How are wee supposed to stop them?" Phoebe asked.

Piper huffed and said "Well, we have to think of something. We can't just let them take Harry"

Just then the air in the foyer started to waiver as something started to appear in the house. At seeing this Paige stepped forward "Uh…incoming".

"I will not lose him!" Piper yelled at the two men who had just appeared.

The first cleaner waved his hand and Harry proceeded to vanish from his mothers arms. Only to reappear, in the awaiting arms of the second man.

"No!" Piper yelled again, stepping forward to attack but again the first man waved his hand and the sisters went flying backwards into the other room by an unseen force. "Don't worry. You won't remember this anyway" the first cleaner said waving his hand.

Lights started to flash and some distant jingling sounds could be heard as little things throughout the house started to change. The toy carousel on the whicker table disappeared only to be replaced by a lamp. Harry's playpen in the middle of the conservatory changed into a stone table. And on the wall in Piper and Leos' bedroom a picture could be found of the three sisters standing behind Harry. Though, only seconds later Harry and his stroller were removed from the picture.

After the 'cleaning' was done and the two men gone, the girls started to sit up slowly. "Do you remember?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded "Absolutely everything".

"The spell must have worked" Paige put in.

"But not for Harry. He's gone".

Not too long after, the sisters found themselves in the attic going through the Book of Shadows, while Paige could be found scrying for her nephew. Flipping the book shut Phoebe and grunted "Ugh. Nothing, I can't find the cleaners anywhere".

"Well they have to exist somewhere don't they?" Piper asked as she walked over to the window.

"Not necessarily. Not even on our plane and not even in our time. I don't know maybe we should just summon them". Paige responded as she dropped the crystal.

"And then what?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe we should call Leo" Paige said with a sigh.

"I don't think he can help anymore than he already has" Piper replied, still gazing out the window.

"How'd he help the last time?" Paige asked looking at Piper.

Piper sighed as she turned away form the window and replied "By reminding me that I can do this".

Looking back out the window Piper was lost in thought. How was she going to get Harry back, he was her life. Not to mention he was the most powerful force of good, next to the sisters of course. And that's when it hit her, it was brilliant and she was amazed that she had not of it before now.

"You know, maybe we are going about this all wrong. Maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should get them to stop us" Piper said turning back around to face her sisters.

"You lost me" Phoebe said looking confused.

"Well, when magic is exposed it's their job to clean it up, right" Piper stated.

"Yeah, so"

"So why can't we expose our magic and force them to deal with us" Piper said smilingly.

"Yeah, but if we do that, what's to stop them from erasing us?" Phoebe asked, still not quite sure what Piper was getting at.

Piper looked at her sisters pointedly and said "They wouldn't dare. So…let's give them something to clean up"

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

The hill over-looking the Golden Gate Bridge shown with a blue light as the sisters materialized on the spot. Stepping forward Piper began to chant…

'_**Let the object of objection become but a dream**_

_**As I cause the scene to be unseen'**_

As soon as she finished the spell the Giant Bridge shimmered out of existence. Smiling she stepped back to her sisters and touched Paige's shoulder and nodded. And just as they came, they went orbing back to the manor to await the men in white.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Phoebe asked as they arrived in the attic. All of a sudden the tell-tale signs that the cleaners were coming started and soon there were two very upset men glaring at them.

"What do you think you are doing?" The first cleaner asked.

"Are you out of your minds" The second one stated.

"Quite possibly, oh, did you see our little magic act?" Piper asked calmly.

The cleaners looked confused. "How is it that you still have your memory?"

Phoebe gave a small chuckle and said "Oh, I think we still have a few surprises that you don't know about".

"Whatever you do, we will just erase" the first cleaner said.

"Or, we'll erase you" the second man finished.

Piper smirked "You can't. Not if you're truly neutral that is. 'Cause you see, if you get rid of us you tip the balance of power from Good to Evil. Now that's hardly being neutral now, is it?"

The cleaners once again looked at each other. She had them, and they knew it. Piper decided to continue as it seemed they had nothing to say. "Now, you will give me back my son, or I swear to you, the only thing you will be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us".

The first cleaner looked directly at Piper, as though trying to decide if she was bluffing. Not finding what he was hoping for he asked "If we do return him, how do you know that you will be able to control him?"

"I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can".

"Very well" And with a wave of his hand, Harry, in his playpen materialized in the middle of the attic, just in front of Piper and her sisters. Piper smiled and went to pick up her son, while Paige and Phoebe smiled in relief.

"Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your son's magic. We'll leave him…in your care" The first cleaner paused.

"For now" The second man finished.

"Good luck. Because believe me…you're going to need it" The first cleaner said, just before he vanished.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

Harry awoke with a look of awe etched onto his face. Never in a million years would he have thought that when he took the 'Piece of Mind' potion that he would have seen what he did. On the one end he got to witness what his Mom and Aunts went through just to get him back. There was only one way and one word to describe the reason that his family had gone through what they did…"Love".

But then there was the other end; the one where he had seen for himself that he had conjured a dragon. Which he had thought was not possible. Then there was also the fact that the dragon he had conjured, reminded him of another dragon. But for some reason he couldn't remember what type of dragon that was. 'Oh well' Harry thought "Maybe I will figure it out latrer" he said to himself.

Looking down at his watch he noticed that it was getting late and needed to head back to his bed. After dinner he had made the lame excuse that he was tired to his friends and went up to Gryffindor tower. After he had pulled his hangings shut, he put a locking charm on them, so only he could undo it, he made his footsteps silent with a handy little spell and made himself invisible. As only a whitelighter could. And made his way to the Room of Requirement and sealed the door, not letting anyone in or out until he left himself.

Instead of walking back, Harry decided to orb directly onto his bed. Not even bothering to change his clothes Harry laid his head down on his pillow and was out almost immediately. But not before he made a mental note to ask his Mom about what he had seen. For something in the memory brought up a question that only she or his Dad could answer.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you liked the chapter. All credit goes to the episode of Charmed. Most of if not all the chapter was pulled from the episode 'Forget Me Not' i had to watch this episode so many times to get everything right…but I changed enough of it so that I could add my touch to it. That aside what do you all think about Harry having conjured that dragon?**

**I already have some of the next chapter typed and so I hope to post again sometime soon, but I have finals this week, so it may be at some point in the next three weeks as I also have some more RA training for the building I am over on my schools campus.**

**As always though please Review.**

**Thank you.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	29. Silent

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 29**

**Silent…**

* * *

Harry would have never thought when he started his sixth year that the time would pass as quickly as it already had. It all seemed like a blur to him after the first week. He went to class, did his homework, spent time in the library; which Hermione seemed to be glad about, and he hung out with his friends. But here he was, the last day of October, and he was following the routine he had set.

Classes were going well, though truth be told he was a bit bored with what all the professors were teaching. This was due to the fact that he had already read and studied the material; which had been at the insistence of his mom. If he were able to take the end of year exams now he was sure he could pass them with flying colors.

However it did not go unnoticed by his Professors that he seemed to be bored with the work they set him. It wasn't that he was slacking off or that his grades were slipping, he just seemed disinterested. However when they looked they found that his grades were better than before, but it was as if he were holding back. And that was saying something. For example, one day in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had asked them to wordlessly conjure a cloak. She had already explained the workings of the spell and the theory behind it and now wanted them to try it themselves.

When she had walked by Harry's workspace she was surprised by what she saw. There lying perfectly across his table was a beautiful, black traveling cloak that had red cuffs, and gold clasps. When asked how he had managed to produce such an elegant cloak he replied. "Well ma'am, you really didn't specify what kind of cloak, and so I started to think about what it should look like and once I had the image in my mind I did the wand movements and voila, a cloak." Needless to say McGonagall had been surprised and she had not been the only one.

Defense had easily become one of Harry's favorite classes.

Professor McCreedy; like their potions Professor, had told them he would not put up with any trivial House rivalries, or personal problems in his room. A smirking Malfoy had decided to test his new Head of House and cast a low level jinx at one of the Ravenclaws exposed back. Needless to say that had been a mistake. Before he could even get the spell off he heard a gruff yell and saw a bright red light speed towards him; which hit him in the chest and sent him flying to the back of the class and up against the wall knocking him unconscious. Harry later learned that the spell that his teacher had cast was a Stupefy, which had a bit more power added to it then it should have. The class as a whole learned on that day that their Defense Professor meant business and they would do well to not cross him.

A week after the Malfoy incident the class could be found trying to conjure a more powerful version of the shield charm; wordlessly. Harry of course nailed it on the first time and earned his house, 15 points and a curious glance from Professor McCreedy. Seeing his Defense teacher looking at him made Harry a bit uncomfortable and uneasy. So he pulled his bag up into his lap and pulled out a book and began to flip through its pages.

Classes went on like this for Harry, doing everything on the first try if not the second; on anything his Professors set him or the class. Even when they gave him advanced leveled coursework in the hopes of slowing him down, he just rose to meet yet another challenge. And so, after an interesting lesson in potions where they learned to make a Hair Dye potion; Professor Sparks said that they needed to have some fun in her class, Harry could be found sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading yet another book. Though, at random times he would stop to write on the parchment next to him, making small notes in the margins.

He was brought out of his book when Hermione, Ginny, and Ron came through the portrait hole. Normally, such a thing would not cause him to stop reading, but it was the loudness of Ron that did it. "All I am saying Ginny, is that you don't even know who this bloke is, and need to be careful".

"I think I can look after my own self Ron, I am not a child" Ginny exclaimed as she threw herself into the nearest arm chair near Harry and the fireplace.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he shut his book.

Ginny, still seething did not say a word. When Harry looked to Ron he found his red-headed friend with a scowl upon his face. Turning his head to the last, and hopefully still sane friend, Hermione; who upon seeing his gaze sighed and said "Today at lunch, which you missed by the way, another letter arrived for Ginny".

"So your secret admirer sent you another one, how many does that make for you know three? Harry asked.

"Yes" Ginny answered.

"What did he have to say this time?" Harry asked as he made to shut his book.

Ginny sighed and looked at him and said "Well, he wants me to meet him tonight out by the lake during the Halloween feast".

"So what's the big deal, if you want to meet him and see who this person is that has been sending these letters, what's stopping you?" Harry inquired.

"Well when you put it like that nothing. It's just that when I'm getting letters saying that he likes me and then get one saying that he wants me to _meet_ him….I don't know" Ginny replied.

"It sounds like you have a decision to make, and if you want my opinion you should go meet him. I mean if anything maybe you could learn how he was able to send that letter to you the way he did". Harry said eagerly.

At this comment Ron huffed and asked "Does it not bother you Harry that she would be going to meet a complete stranger and while she's at it learn a new magic trick?"

"Ron your sister is a big girl and can take care of herself, and not to mention that if something were to happen, you would know where she is" Harry said hoping to steer his best friend away from starting a confrontation.

Ron sat there in silence for a moment and then looked to Ginny "I am sorry that I got all heated Ginny, I just don't want to see you hurt".

"Thank you Ron, but I will be fine, don't worry" Ginny said.

"So you have decided to go then?" Hermione asked looking to the young red head.

"Yes" Ginny answered "I just know that if I do not go I will regret it".

Nodding Harry looked down at his watch, his eyes slightly widening at the time. Well it's nearly eight thirty, and Madam Pince will kill me if I do not have this book back there before the feast" Harry said as he rose out of his chair.

Hermione blanched and too looked down at the time and said "You had better hurry she tends to close a little early on feast nights"

"Noted and Ginny you may want to start getting ready yourself" Harry said as he left.

Ginny nodded unconsciously as she watched him leave the common room. She was pulled back to reality by a hand latching onto her arm and pulling her out of her comfy chair. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny asked

"Harry is right we need to get you ready, not only for the feast but since you have to leave the feast early you won't have any time to come back here to get ready and there is a lot to do and not much time left" Hermione answered as she pulled Ginny up the stairs.

The air smelled faintly of lilacs as Ginny stepped out of the Gryffindor girls' washroom and back into the 5th year girl's dormitory. Her hair was up in a towel and she was clad in an old plaid terry cloth robe. Hermione was rummaging around in the wardrobe. Ginny moved to sit on her bed. "Mione, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something for you to wear. All these black robes won't do."

Ginny glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for the Halloween feast. Don't forget, I can't get away until the corridors are clear."

"I know, I know," Hermione replied, voice muffled by the large oak doors. "Oh, what do we have here?" She emerged, triumph on her face. On the hanger in her hand was a deep green robe with nested stitching in blue. It was slightly frayed at the seams and edges, trailing long at the back and wearing thinner as it went.

Ginny frowned, "That's so '80's."

"Nonsense," Hermione said. She tossed the robe on the bed, took out her wand, and with a flick the robe looked like new. "Now," she said, leaving it on the bed, "What to do about that hair?"

The next few minutes were spent painting Ginny's nails and putting her hair in curlers. While waiting for her hair to set, the girls sat on the bed, poring over the mysterious admirer's last letter.

Hermione sat back after a few minutes and sighed, "It's all so romantic, Gin. I wish I knew what to tell you. Part of me can't wait for you to meet him and finally find out what all this is about. Part of me is scared to death that this might be some kind of trap."

Ginny looked up slowly from the letter. "Yeah, I feel it too."

"How are you so calm, then?" Hermione leaned forward, taking the letter and examining it again.

"I don't know," Ginny answered. _There's a lot of things I don't know_, she thought. She looked at Hermione, who put the letter down and leveled eyes with her.

"Ginny, I thought you liked Harry."

Ginny tightened gripped the comforter, "I do. I really do. You must think I'm horrible for wanting to go through with this for some guy I've never met when I have a perfectly wonderful one here. I know I do."

Hermione shook her head, "I know you said you'll regret it if you don't and I completely agree. I just wish there was a way to be sure you'll be alright."

"Well I think I can take care of myself. That much I do know," Ginny said, then laughed "Ron is in knots about all this right now."

"He really is!" Hermione laughed too, "Do you remember the face he made when you got the first letter? He looked like he was going to punch someone or faint!" Her giggles dissolved into a light sigh.

Ginny smiled, "When will you just own up to the fact that you like him?"

Hermione bristled, "That remains to be seen. And don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject. You've got to get into these robes and we have to get down to the feast."

Ginny wrestled with the newly updated robes, casting charms to change the length until she felt comfortable and able to move easily. She put on sensible Mary Janes, the polished leather shining in the lamplight. Hermione took Ginny's hair down from the curlers, brushed it out, and smoothed it until only the layered ends cascaded in a red waterfall down her back. Both girls worked on a light dusting of make up until Ginny looked in the full length mirror and Hermione declared her done.

"Wait," Ginny said, "Shouldn't I wear the bracelet he gave me? It would be a nice thing to do, don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head, but went to the wardrobe and took out the long, rectangular box. She brought it back to Ginny and handed it to her. "If you determine that he can be trusted, then put it on. Otherwise, keep it in the box. I don't want my best friend vanishing into thin air or something because she put on some creepy stranger's bracelet."

"Right," Ginny said, taking the box and putting it in the inner pocket of her robes.

"And now," Hermione said, taking her best friend's arm, "we're off to the feast."

Heads turned as both girls walked into the Great Hall. Ginny liked the attention. She held her head high and smiled. Ron walked toward them as they approached the Gryffindor table.

"You're late," he said indicating the food on the tables.

"Oh, I can see that," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "What have you done to my baby sister? She's talking normal," he looked back to Ginny, "But she looks odd.

Ginny punched him in the arm with a manicured hand, "Shut up or I'll make you look odd."

The three walked back to the table. Ginny sat between the two of them. Ten minutes later, Ginny nudged Hermione.

"I have to go to the washroom, Hermione. Don't miss me while I'm gone."

Hermione squeezed her hand, "Good luck."

"Yeah," Ron said, "And you'd better not die or I'll kill you."

Ginny nodded, took a deep breath, and walked out. As she did she heard Hermione ask

"So where's Harry?"

**_hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw_**

After having dropped the book back off at the library Harry began to make his way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Distracted by the many thoughts he had going at once he nearly missed the voice that was calling his name. "Harry" the voice called again.

Looking up he saw someone heading towards him. '_Too young to be a student' _Harry thought. "Yes" he said aloud.

"My name is Richard Bixby, the Dueling Tournament judge, and I was sent by the Headmaster to try and catch you before you got to the feast" the new Professor said.

"A pleasure Mr. Bixby, how goes the planning for the Tournament?" Harry asked with interest.

"It's going well enough, though you should look at your notice boards he in a bit as I believe an advertisement will be on there shortly". Bixby said.

"Well as long as it goes off better than the last one we had here I looking forward to it". Harry said with a sigh.

"Mr. Potter I want you to know that I personally have put my hand into every part of this tournament to make sure it goes well and nothing….dire happens" Richard Bixby said matter of factly.

"If you say so sir, but the last time someone saw to something personally Voldemort was reborn, so you'll have to excuse me if I seem a bit skeptical" Harry replied solemnly.

Professor Bixby gave a small chuckle and said "Right you are young one, and now I must apologize, for I have held you from your meeting with the Headmaster so you had better be on your way. I will see you tomorrow" the Tournament Head said.

"Yes sir" Harry replied as he headed off towards the Headmasters office.

Once he got there he was surprised to see that the stone gargoyle was already to the side, allowing Harry to go on up. When he got to the top the Headmasters familiar voice rang out "Come in Harry". Upon opening the door Harry was greeted with the site of the Headmaster sitting behind his desk flipping through a rather large tome.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster" Harry said as he took a seat hoping to get the ball rolling.

"Harry, there are no need for formalities in here we are both adults and friends" The Head said eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Friends, sir?" Harry asked.

"I would like to think so Harry" Dumbledore said pausing to let it sink in "Now how are you doing my boy, you know you gave us quite the scare over the summer when you left your relatives".

"I'm good sir, and I do apologize for giving you cause to worry, but I did send you a message telling you I was okay" Harry replied.

"I got the message, but I...we could not be sure as to whether or not you were forced to write that letter so that we would not look for you. Where were you by the way?" the Headmaster asked as he looked intently at Harry.

Harry was about to speak but stopped, smirked and said "Well to be honest with you Headmaster I am not at liberty to say, and I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped trying to get that information from my mind".

For a fraction of a second a look of surprise could be found on the aged professors' face, though it was gone as quickly as it had come. "You must forgive an old mans' curiosity Harry" Albus Dumbledore said.

"No sir, I really don't. I have already on three separate occasions felt someone trying to enter my head, and none of them from any source outside this castle. So I will say it again, I would greatly appreciate it if you and more than likely your lackeys stopped trying to get inside my thoughts". Harry said calmly.

"Now Harry, as the Headmaster it is my duty to make sure that my students are well and safe…"

"With all due respect sir, your duty is being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, not the Headmaster of our life outside of these walls, so you will have to excuse me while I protect my thoughts from people who would want to control me" Harry cut in, agitation clearly in his voice. "Now, was there anything else you wanted to discuss sir?"

Dumbledore pulled his thoughts together, nodded and said "Yes, we need to discuss the times you are able to come up here for Occlumency lessons".

"Sir as you have already seen…or rather not seen, you cannot get past my shields much less make it into my head at all, so I don't see why I need those lessons" Harry said as he pushed himself out of the chair.

"We are not done here Harry" Dumbledore said as he too stood.

Harry was at the door and turned back around to face the Headmaster and said "Yes sir, I believe we are. Now, if you would be so kind to take locking charm off the door so that I may be on my way".

"I am sorry but I cannot do that, as I need to find out where you were this summer and so we can set up times for you to come here for lessons" Albus said as he put his hand in his pocket.

Harry sighed he had hoped the Headmaster would just let him go but it appeared that he had been mistaken. "Now sir, I refrained from telling anyone what you attempted to do to me this summer when I showed up here by mistake but I am more than willing to let you try again, but know that this time I will make sure that the Governors find out that you tried to stun a student…again".

"What mistake did cause you to be in my office during the summer?" Albus asked truly curious and noticed that Harry appeared to be thinking over the question. _'Was he going to get an answer'_ The Headmaster thought.

"Since that is the first honest thing you have asked or said to me I will indulge you" Harry replied pausing once more collecting his thoughts "This past summer I was a wreck. I will even go as far to say that I was dealing with some major depression issues after the death of my _Godfather_. But I digress, just two weeks into the summer I found that even though the Potters' will was not followed Sirius Black still had a say in my upbringing; something to this very day I am thankful for. Anyway, it would seem that Sirius had set something up for me in case of his untimely demise"

Harry paused once more this time it was just to take a moment and remember his godfather. After his moment of silence Harry continued "It was while I was here that I had mispronounced a spell and it _shifted _me to your office, I am still not sure why. But there you go, you have your answer now so will you please unlock the door?"

Ignoring the question Harry had asked him he said "That is why you need proper training Harry, so that you do not let your magic get out of control" but he did not get to finish as he was cut off.

"Training…sir if you wanted to train me you should have started two years ago when the Tri-Wizard tournament was here instead of leaving me to fend for myself, or even this last year when again my friends and I were forced to teach ourselves Defense Against the Dark Arts, so you have no right to mention my training and stop trying to get into my head!" Harry yelled this last part as he raised both his hands and pushed them towards the Headmaster causing him to sail backwards over his desk.

Harry took in several breaths and turned to the door, took a hold of the handle, turned it and it opened to reveal the winding staircase. Taking another breath, this time one of relief he headed down the stairs and away from the Headmasters office.

**_hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw_**

Ginny walked down the steps leading out of the castle and towards the lake. As she walked, the wind caught her robe causing it to ripple and her hair to stream behind her. And as she approached the lake she could barely make out a silhouette of a person standing beside it looking out over the water. She stopped about ten feet out from the person she called out and asked "Are you waiting for me?"

The figure turned its body so that it was facing her. Ginny noticed that he was wearing an all black robe that had flecks of true green scattered about it and his face was cast into shadow due to his drawn hood. "I would be willing to wait for you; even if it meant waiting until the end of time itself" the figure said in an unknown voice. Which was something she had hoped would give her some clue as to who it was.

"How long have you been watching me?" Ginny asked stepping a bit closer.

"For some time, though I had to be sure…"

"Sure of what exactly" she interrupted.

"Sure that the time was right" that figure stated.

"Why me?" this had been the question that she most wanted an answer to and she just hoped that he gave it to her.

"Because you are beautiful, kind, caring, you speak what is on your mind and you feel a deep compassion for those who have had grief thrust upon them unfairly, and the most important of all is your readiness to stand up and by your friends for what you believe in".

Ginny was surprised by this answer and could hardly fathom the amount of time that someone would have had to watch her to put together an answer so detailed. Her mind was telling her that this person was not to be trusted, while her gut was telling her that she was safe and that this…_stranger_ would not harm her in the slightest.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked although somehow she knew that the answer was not going to come just yet. The man extended his arm out with his palm open to Ginny. She looked at it and when she saw nothing in his hand she could only guess that this person, whoever he may be wanted her to take it.

"Do you trust me?" The stranger asked.

Ginny looked into the strangers eyes, or rather where they should have been, but since his face was cast in shadow she could only guess. She nodded and reached out to take his hand. As soon as his skin touched hers and their hands clasped together, a warm wind blew around them and blue flames erupted around them on all sides engulfing the two in their slight warmth. And as quick as the flames had come, they left. A lone leaf fell silently and land on the glassy surface of the lake causing a small ripple to go out from the center of where the leaf had landed.

The Hogwarts grounds were silent. Not the chirping of a cricket or the rustle of a tree could be heard. The Hogwarts grounds were silent.

The Stranger and Ginny had vanished.

* * *


	30. The Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. I do own the plot however...**

**Chapter 30**

**The Sanctuary**

* * *

Vacation; this is not a word that is used in the Halliwell manor very often. This is due to the influx of demons that are constantly barging into their lives. This week however the entire Halliwell clan could be found sitting out on the terrace of their Jamaican hotel eating breakfast and enjoying each others company.

It had been at the insistence of Chris and Harry, that the family get away for a week and just have some fun. Their mom, Piper, eventually conceded to their plea and planned a trip for the _entire_ family.

They booked everything in advance except the plane tickets. When asked why they were not taking a plane Piper answered "Because, if we are going to get away and just relax then we do not need to deal with the airports. So we are taking 'Air Leo".

So here they were, sitting on the terrace eating breakfast. A pregnant Phoebe and Paige sat next to their husbands, while Piper and Leo could be found sitting next to their sons; who had each brought someone. Chris had asked his girlfriend of one year to come on the trip, while Harry had brought his Fiancé. They had all been laughing at a joke Chris just told; something about an Ogre, a Banshee, and a Demon going into a bar. Just as soon as Chris had finished the joke and started to laugh, he stopped and gave an involuntary shudder, at seeing this Phoebe asked

"Chris, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just feel a little weird" He replied in a tone of uncertainty.

"Maybe it was something you ate" Paige put in as she took a drink of Pumpkin juice. When Harry had first introduced the family to the drink she would admit it was not pleasant but overtime she had come to love the orange drink. Though the only other ones in the family that liked the drink were Harry, Paige, Leo and Phoebes husband.

"I think I'm okay" Chris said.

"Maybe you should go lie down" Piper said looking at her youngest son with concern.

"I think I will" He said as he stood up from the table. But as he did his body shook causing him to lose his balance and fall back into his seat. Piper moved from her seat and over to Chris "Are you sure that your feeling okay" she asked feeling his head. He felt a little warm, but that could have been from the sun that was just over their table.

"I feel like my body is being pulled in every direction" he answered with a groan.

"Just take deep breaths kiddo" Phoebe's husband said.

Nodding, Chris started breathing deeply and hoped that this would work. He did this for about a minute and after he had released the breath he had just taken in, he felt the pulling stop, and was no longer feeling uneasy. Smiling he looked up and said "I think it worked. Thanks Uncle C…" but before Chris could finish, he vanished on the spot.

For the next few moments no one spoke. 'How could this have happened', 'who had done it', and where did he go' were all questions going through everyone's mind. Looking at the space his brother had just occupied; Harry just smiled and said

"Well, that was an interesting start to our last day here".

Everyone just stared at him in confusion "How could you say something like that Harry, I thought you two were close?" Paige's husband asked.

"We are close, and it will always be that way. But I am not about to go and worry needlessly over something that I have no control over, not to mention it won't bring him back" Harry answered just before he put a bite of eggs in his mouth.

"You know what happened to him and where he went" Phoebe said looking at her nephew.

"I thought we all agreed that you would not '_read'_ us anymore" Harry replied.

"We did, and I didn't, but you're just that bad of a liar. Always have been" Phobe said with a smile.

Harry hated being put on the spot and had no idea what he was going to tell them. So he decided to prolong his answer a little longer and stuffed a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. This had been a mistake because the moment he had done so his Fiancé had swatted his shoulder. "Yes, I know" Harry answered after he had swallowed his food.

"Where is he?" Leo asked.

"You're not going to like it" Harry said pausing to look at his parents. Seeing that they were getting a bit restless he continued,

"He's in the Past".

* * *

The mass amount of blue flames deposited Ginny and the Stranger in what appeared to be a long hallway. "Where are we?" Ginny asked as she looked at her surroundings. Which were beautiful to say the least.

"We are in a place I like to call '_Sanctuary_" the stranger replied as he began to walk down the hall.

Ginny watched as the figure moved away from her, walking with an elegance she had never seen before. Waiting only a moment more she began to follow his lead. The "_Sanctuary_" as he called it was magnificent; all along the walls were columns that seemed to glow in the light of the candles that were suspended in mid-air just in front of the stone pillar. The hall, Ginny noticed, emptied out into a room the size of the Great Hall. It had tapestries hanging from the walls with all sorts of different pictures on them. The room itself was colored in Blue, Green, Black, and Silver. Though if Ginny didn't know any better, she would have said that she was with someone who was either a Ravenclaw or Slytherine.

Ginny saw the figure that had brought her here take a seat in one of the many armchairs that were in the room. She too made to sit in one of the chairs but stopped when her gaze was drawn to a set of doors that were off to the side hidden in the shadows, the only source of light that was over there was that of a small flame that hung between the two doors barley flickering.

Her look toward the doors had not escaped the still cloaked man who said "The one to the left are the facilities and the one to the right are my private quarters to which only I have access to. There is also a door joining the two rooms, however only I am able to use that one as well". Nodding Ginny looked back at the sitting area; there were several armchairs and couches that created a half-circle around a stone fireplace that was set into the center of the back wall.

"Your 'Sanctuary' is amazing" Ginny said as she sat down into one of the armchairs.

"Thank you, some of my best work" the figure said with a smile.

"You built this place?" Ginny asked in awe.

The figure laughed and replied "No, I just came up with the idea for the look. I had to bring in some help to make that idea become reality".

Ginny nodded as she stared at the figure that still had his hood up hiding his face. Frowning a little she asked "So are you going to take down your hood so that I can see you properly?"

"That, I'm afraid will have to left for another time" he responded "however I am going to let you ask me four questions; some of which depending on what you ask I may not answer, so choose them wisely".

'_Just four questions'_ Ginny thought, 'I_ have a ton, and even then there is the chance that he will not answer me'_. They sat in silence as she was going over which four questions she would ask. There was one that had been at the forefront of her mind as soon as they had arrived here and so she decided that her first question would be "So you call this place the Sanctuary, but where exactly is it, I mean where is this place located?"

Under his hood the figure smirked, not that Ginny could see this of course, he had just had a feeling that this would be at the least one of her questions. "We are just a little bit more south than we were when we left the grounds of the school" the figure answered.

Ginny sat there staring at the figure, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair trying to think of yet another question. He had not really answered her question but decided that it would be best if she let it lie. Having her question in mind she stopped the tapping and put her hand in her lap and asked "So that bracelet you sent me, is it safe to wear?"

The figure nodded and replied "Indeed, in fact I am not surprised that you didn't put it on. You didn't by chance happen to bring it did you?"

Nodding Ginny pulled out the red velvety box and set it on the side table just next to her. "That leads me into my next question" Ginny started "Are there any charms or spells on it?"

"Yes there are, but none that would harm you. I had that bracelet made just for you. Once on, it will remain unnoticed by those you do not wish to see it, and also acts as a Portkey" He paused at seeing her shocked face but continued on "You misunderstand me, it acts only upon command; your command and will bring you here and return you to the spot in which you left. So if you were, lets say, in the Girls dormitory and you left to come here from there, then when you left the Sanctuary you would go right back to the very spot you left".

Ginny was surprised, she was right to not have put the bracelet on as she had not known who it had come from, and two it did have enchantments on it…just not ones that would cause her any undue harm. Ginny had wanted to ask another question that she had been hoping he would answer, but with his last answer she had thought of another one and just could not stop herself from asking it. "Is it able to bring me here from the fifth year girl dorms?"

The figure nodded and was about to speak when Ginny started up again "But how did you do it? I mean to create a two way portkey, you have to have been in the spot where you are taking them from or returning them to in order for it to work".

"I will answer that question, but I caution you to think before you speak or you may find that you will lose a question when we do this again". The figure said matter of factly. "Let's just say, I know somebody that knows somebody".

Ginny sat in silence thinking over what the figure had told her. She had glanced down at her watch and blanched at the time, she was going to be out past curfew if she did not head back now. "I hate to rush, but I am going to be late if I do not leave now" Ginny said as she stood up pocketing the velvet jewelry she had set on the table.

"Very well" the figure said as he too stood.

"Um, how do we get back?"

"Just take my hand like you did before" the figure answered as he stretched out his hand for her to take.

This time Ginny smiled as she took his hand and just like before they were engulfed in a massive amount of blue flames. Only this time instead of appearing in a long hall they she found herself and the cloaked stranger at the base of the steps leading into the school. "Goodnight and sleep well, you will need it" The man said.

Ginny nodded and said her goodnights as well. She was at the top of the stairs when she turned around to look back at the figure standing there staring at her. She was about to say something about it, but he got to it first. "Oh and when you put on the bracelet and want to activate it say 'Sanctum'. Just make sure you are alone someplace that you can leave from and go back to without being seen. I suggest your bed though I would draw the curtains first".

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you" and walked through the doors and into the Entrance Hall and began to make her way up to Gryffindor Tower. When the doors shut the figure smirked and even though his hood was up, two striking white eyes could be seen _'flashing'. _Then without warning another massive amount of flames appeared; only this time they were bright white and they swallowed him up and left nothing standing at the bottom of the steps outside of Hogwarts School.

**A/N: And here it is folks, chapter 30. Also props go to RoseMarieLynn, who wrote a portion of the last chapter. Thank you ma'am. Anyway I do realize that this is a shorter chapter than the others but I wanted to get this out and get started on the next chapter. Which has been started. I guess you can call this one a filler. Anyway...**

**Thank you as always and please REVIEW.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	31. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend whose birthday is today. Happy Birthday!!**

**Chapter 31**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

"Ginny, you can't really be thinking about putting on that bracelet. You still have no idea who this person is". Hermione exclaimed as she and Ginny walked down to lunch the next afternoon. They had decided to sleep in and skip breakfast because they had stayed up late into the night talking.

"I'm not that naïve Hermione. I had to play it the way I did last night or else who knows what might have happened". Ginny had told Hermione about what had happened after she had left the Great Hall last night. Hermione had listened with rapt attention taking in every word.

"I'm not saying you are Ginny, you just need to be careful. We don't know if it is a student or someone else entirely, you have to approach this with caution" Hermione replied.

"As I told you last night, I have no intention of putting that bracelet on until I am completely sure…" Ginny paused to look at Hermione before she continued "Plus I do think this person's a student. I did not see him use his wand once; otherwise he would have gotten a warning from the Ministry".

Hermione was silent as the reached the Great Hall and she did not speak until they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Did you see his wand?" she asked.

Ginny was about to respond but stopped to recall the night before. While she did not see him use a wand, she had been sure that she had seen it at some point. Hadn't she? "No" she answered dejectedly.

"Then how can you think that he is a student; he may not have wanted to use his wand. To lull you into thinking he was a student".

"Well one thing I did learn is that he does know somebody here, because they had to be able to '_mark_' the fifth year girls room as a portkey spot". Ginny said put in.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but are you listening to yourself?" Hermione said quietly not wishing to draw any attention to their conversation.

The room was filled to the brim with students already eating. As she and Hermione started to fill their plates with food, Ginny noticed her brother and Harry walk into the Hall. "Look, you're right. The more I talk about it the more I start to find holes and heck, maybe I 'm just wanting this to be a good thing because of all the bad that is happening around us. But you cannot deny that had it been you getting these letters, that you would not be saying the same thing as I am".

"You are right, I would, but I would also be extra careful" Hermione said as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"I am Hermione; after that whole Tom Riddle thing…lets just say I am a bit more careful about things like this now". Ginny said in a rushed whisper as she did not want her brother or Harry to hear what she had just said. If she was going to be honest with herself, she had hoped that last night the stranger would pull back his hood and she would see Harry's smiling face under it. Even though when she had received the first letter Harry had been adamant that it was not him.

As Ron and Harry sat down they started to load their plates full of food. The girls just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Got enough food Ron, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We just got done flying, and we worked up quite the appetite" Ron answered in between bites.

"And a smell" Hermione put in just before she pinched her nose shut briefly as to make her point.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'll have you know that without Quidditch we have to find some way to stay in top form, and that is through flying" Harry said mimicking Ron and stuffed a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Whatever you say" Hermione replied.

"So Gin, how'd the meeting go last night?" Harry asked as he turned his gaze to the young red-head.

"Well" she started to say but was interrupted by her brother.

"Nothing, bad, happened did it?" Ron asked.

"No, in fact he was quite nice" Ginny said as she looked over to Hermione but found that her "_friend"_ had her nose buried in a book, giving her the message '_you are on your own'_.

"So what did he look like?" Harry asked taking another bite of his soup.

"Well, I never saw his face" Ginny said off-handedly as though this was a normal occurrence "he never took his hood off".

"Maybe he's ugly and did not want you to see him properly, get grossed out and want to leave" Ron said with a smile.

"Ron, you are such a boy" Ginny said and was going to say more but was cut off by the flapping of many wings as the owls bringing the morning post flew in. Not expecting anything she turned her attention back to her meal and continued to eat. Though imagine her surprise when a tawny owl landed in front of her with scroll attached to its claw. Putting her surprise aside she undid the ribbon holding the letter in place and took it from the owl; who had '**hooted' **happily and took a small piece of bacon and flew off.

"Who's it from Gin" Ron asked.

"Do you really need to ask that Ron" Hermione said "It is from him, I mean what kind of guy asks you to meet him fro a date and then never calls?"

"One who is uninterested" Ron replied in a whisper so only Harry could hear him. Harry snorted into his glass that he had been drinking out of causing the girls to look at the pair of them.

"Sorry" Harry said as he wiped the juice off his chin "So what does the letter say?"

"Not here" Ginny replied as she stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught off guard with her sudden movement but soon followed. "Wait for us" Ron yelled after his sister. Soon the quartet found themselves outside and sitting under a large oak tree by the lake; surprisingly close to where the figure had taken Ginny from the previous night. Ginny, having already unrolled the scroll started to read aloud.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I must first off say thank you for such a wonderful night. It was refreshing to just be able to sit and relax and not think about anything but your questions. I know you did not get to ask as many as you had hoped but I was hoping that we may continue to meet every so often and just get to know each other a bit more. _

_Also I wanted to thank you for trusting me the way you did last night; I know that it must not have been easy. At any point last night you could have just left, but you decided to stay. Thank you. _

_As I said above, I realize that I did not give you many answers and as I have the wish for you to keep trusting me. I am going to tell you who it is that helped me set part of the transport up._

Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest. This was huge; maybe by knowing who had helped him she may find out just who this hooded stranger was. She looked over at Hermione; who it appeared was having the same thought. Heart still pounding she continued.

_Now you must not be upset with this person for not telling you. I had given them explicit instructions to not tell you unless you were so unsure about meeting me that you were going to do something drastic. Only after promising upon pain of death to not harm you did this person agree to help me. This person I speak of is none other than Harry Potter._

Ginny gasped along with Hermione and both of their heads shot to where he was sitting; staring out at the lake. "You know who the stranger is?" Ginny asked feeling somewhat betrayed.

Nodding Harry turned his attention back to the three people looking at him. "Yes, and he contacted me right after your 'date' to tell me he was going to be telling you about me. Which I am glad he did".

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. He had known and had not told her. Then there was her brother who had not said a word, nor reacted to the news that his best friend knew who it was. "Are you just going to sit there Ron? Harry just said that he knows who this person is and your not even bothering him about it" she exclaimed. She was not trying to start anything between the two friends, but her brother's lack of action had thrown her for a loop.

"Ginny; He told me he knew who it was the night you received the first letter. Harry knew that I would raise heck about it and so he told the man he would not let him go through with his plan if he could not tell me" He paused to let all this sink in. When he continued he said "Also I know that Harry would never let anything happen to you. And if Harry trusts this…person, then I trust him".

"Believe me when I say that we will continue this discussion later. But right now I am going to finish this letter" Ginny said looking between her brother and Harry.

_Yes, Harry knows who I am and believe me; it took a lot to get him to agree to play this role. But as I said before, I had to prove myself to him. Also, Harry is bound by his word; not to reveal anything about me to you; so please do not ask him. _

_I must now say that I am sorry, as I am getting close to ending this letter so that I may send it to you. But before I do I needed to tell you something I forgot to mention last night. Once you have decided to put the bracelet on and come back to the Sanctuary all you have to say is 'Sanctum', and you will be transported directly to the hall we appeared in last night. If you get there and I am not then you are more than welcome to sit and make yourself at home. The Sanctuary is not my home; just a get-away I have, that not even the ministry can find._

_Anyway, I'm looking forward to another great night of just being in your company. I hope you have a great rest of your weekend._

_Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow;_

_Flynn_

_p.s. They need water._

"So, his name's Flynn. That's good to know" Ron said.

"Flynn is just the name he signed the letter with Ron, surely that is not his real name" Hermione said matter of factly "But what I want to know is what he means by 'They need water". But as just as she voiced her question there was a flash and there sitting in the center of the four friends was the most brilliant looking Phoenix they had ever seen. It was pure White and had specks of Black in random places; as though the bird had been subjected to splatter paint. The Phoenix thrilled at the attention it was getting and it began to flap its wings and fly up into the sir.

"He got you a Phoenix?" Ron exclaimed as he continued to take in the magnificent bird that was now flying low around them.

"No, look" Hermione answered pointing at the spot the Phoenix had just left. Right there in the center was a bouquet of Whitest Roses that Ginny had ever seen before. Smiling, she leaned forward, took the roses into her arms and let the floral scent overtake her senses. "Thank you" Ginny murmured to herself and then to Hermione she said "He has a Phoenix Hermione; the purest of Magical Animals, you can't tell me now that he means me harm".

"No, I guess not, but still, you need to be careful" Hermione replied as she looked at the flowers "Do you mind if I smell them?"

"Go ahead" Ginny said as she passed them to her. She smiled when she saw Hermione smell the Roses and also lose herself to their wonderful scent. She then turned her gaze upon Ron, and Harry; who were wearing identical smirks. When asked why they both shook their heads and at the same time said "Girls".

Shaking her head at them she looked back at the letter. Making up her mind Ginny took out her wand and said "_Accio". _After saying the summoning spell she looked back at her friends; who were all staring at her in confusion. Hermione was about to ask why she had done that, but was interrupted when a red, velvet jewelry case landed in front of the red headed female.

"Ginny you can't be serious" Hermione said as she watched Ginny open the case.

"I am, Hermione" Ginny answered as she lifted the silver bracelet from its resting spot and placed it onto her left wrist. It took a moment, but once she got the clasp to close, she held out her arm letting it shine in the morning light. Above the four of them the Phoenix gave a thrill, and in a ball of white flame it vanished from sight.

They sat there looking at where the bird had left for several minutes. "Guys, we had better head back in and get ready for this evening". Harry said as he broke the silence that had settled over them. "Oh yeah, the Tournament starts tonight" Ron said stretching as he stood.

The four of them had been looking forward to it; even Harry, despite how the last one had turned out. All the students were expected to show up tonight before dinner in their best robes. Hermione was especially looking forward to seeing Professor Bixby at last. Harry had met the man once, however brief, and was eager to see what the man knew. There were also rumors going around of a surprise end to the Tournament, all of which seemed more unlikely than the next. As the Tournament fell under the direction of Professor Bixby, no one really knew what was going to happen. Not even some of the other Professors.

After Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had retreated back into the castle to get ready had seemed to have flown by. Ron and Harry had both taken showers and changed, while the two girls had retreated to Hermione's room to get ready. When all were finished they met back in the common room which had begun to fill up; and fast. It seemed that the entirety of Gryffindor House was here.

Having gotten tired of the constant noise in the room Harry nodded to his friends and stood up and walked out of the Portrait hole and began to make his way down to the many stair cases leading to the Great Hall. They were just about there when he noticed that there was more noise than there should have been with just four pairs of feet. He turned around and saw not only Ron, Hermione and Ginny; but the rest of the house. He was surprised that he had not noticed them before. He looked at his friends, who just shrugged. Hermione was giving him a knowing look but did not say anything until they were seated at their table.

"Why did they all leave when I did?" Harry asked as he watched the rest of Gryffindor house find seats of their own at the table.

"I think it's because they see you as their leader Harry" Hermione said with a smile.

"But I'm…"but Harry was cut off, this time though it was not Hermione, it was Ron.

"Look mate, I know you did not ask for it, but they are looking to you for strength. They remember the last Tournament, and the lies that the Ministry had been spreading. Then there's last year when you taught all of us when that hag Umbridge wouldn't."

"Language Ron" chided Hermione.

Looking a little apologetic he said "Sorry" and continued. "You just have this air about you Harry that make people want to follow you; and I don't mean like You-Know-Who, but like…" Ron paused trying to find the right words to express what he was trying to say so that Harry would understand "Like that of a Gryffindor".

"Ron's right Harry, you are the epitome of what it means to a true Gryffindor and that is why they see you as their House leader" Hermione said as she gave her 'two cents'.

Harry nodded in understanding at what his friends said and he may have still been a little uncomfortable with it, but he could respect it. And if he was going to be seen as their leader, he was going to do all he could to not let them down. He glanced up and down the table and saw that everyone was carrying on their own conversations, though some would sometimes glance his way. Not too long after the Gryffindor's arrival did the other Houses show up. The next ones there were the Ravenclaws and Harry was surprised to see some of its students give him knowing looks. This action seemed to be a running trend, because after them came Hufflepuff House; who had also had some eyes that had sought him out. The only House this did not happen with was the Slytherins; not that it mattered to Harry one bit.

Only after all the Houses appeared to be seated and settled did the Headmaster stand and gain the attention of the entire student body and its Teachers. "Thank you to all of you for coming down to see the start of the Dueling Tournament" he paused for a moment to let those who had started to clap and whistle; he also joined in the clapping but stopped soon after and continued to speak "Yes, we are all very glad to see, what we hope to be something we can carry on with in future years. Now, as I am not the one heading it, I shall give the floor to your Tournament Master" Dumbledore started to clap as did many others who were looking at the man that had come to stand at the wing spread, eagle podium.

"Thank you Headmaster for that kind welcome" Professor Bixby said with a semi bow to the aged Headmaster; who had raised his goblet in response. "Now as the Headmaster said I am the Tournament Master, and as I have told some "he said as he glanced in Harry's direction "I have personally seen to it that no unwanted harm comes to any of those who participate. And on that note I wanted to let you know how the 'Duelers' are going to be chosen".

The entire Hall sat silence as they watched Professor Bixby reach out his hand grabbed at the air. But it was not just air, for when he drew back his hand he held in it an invisibility cloak that had apparently been there the entire time. "Now most of you will remember the 'Goblet of Fire'; that once the names were put in the Goblet would chose the Champion. Well this is different, all of your names; bar the first three years have been put into this basin" He gestured to the round bowl on the pedestal "and those names will be drawn by hand and not magic so as to give everyone a fair chance to be in it".

"I will also be the one drawing out the names, and while I wish that everyone was able to participate, only the first ten names that I draw will be in the actual Tournament." There was a groan at this, but Bixby either did not hear this or chose to ignore it. "Now it is my great pleasure to inform all of you that tonight marks the first night of the Tournament; an event that will go on into the New Year. But what is a Tournament without a Ball". It had taken a moment, but as soon as the student body had grasped what had been said, the reaction was deafening. People were pumping their arms, and hollering out in tumultuous joy.

The Trio; now Quartet's eyes went wide at the announcement. After getting over his initial shock Ron turned to face Hermione; who was still looking up at the Tournament Head. "Will you go with me to the ball Hermione?"

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts and turned to look at Ron. "Wha…What did you just say?" She asked not sure she had heard him correctly.

"I asked if you would like to go to the ball with me" Ron repeated as he looked into her brown eyes.

"I would love to Ron, thank you for asking me".

Ron; Harry noticed, went all dreamy eyed after having received his answer. He tried to shake his best friend out of his reverie but that did not help at all. What did work was the loud canon that had gone off with a '_**BANG'. **_The entire hall went silent and most had started to look around for the source of the noise. They did not have to look far because there standing with wand raised; was Professor Bixby. "Thank you" He said and pocketed his wand "As I was saying there will be a ball and it will be held the night before Christmas Eve. All years will be able to attend unlike the two years ago; as this is mainly to congratulate the final two Duelists. However third years and under will be leaving at 9:30 so that they may get ready to leave the following day to go home; well those that are going home at any rate". He paused for a moment and then continued "Now like I have already said, everyone who is allowed to participate, your name has already been put into the basin and the time has come for me to draw the ten names of those you will cheer for."

Professor Bixby reached his hand into the basin and drew out a small piece of parchment; which he looked at just long enough to read the name.

"Cho Chang" and with a flourish he threw his hand into the air and let go of the parchment and it just hung there. He repeated this eight more times and each time the small piece of paper hung there suspended by magic.

"Ernie McMillan"

"Ron Weasley"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Susan Bones"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Terry Boot"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Blaise Zabini"

Bixby stopped there for a moment to congratulate all those who had been chosen so far and wished everybody luck with this last pick. In an exaggerated movement he plunged his hand into the basin one last time. When he withdrew his hand; just like before a small piece of parchment could be seen between his forefinger and thumb. As he looked at the name he smiled; a smile which he did not bother to hide.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is; finally the start of the tournament. And yes I did the cliché 'Harry's name is drawn from the basin last and is in the tournament' thing but hey, if you have one of these in a story called Harry potter, then you got to have him participate. Also you now know a little bit more of this 'flynn' character. And harry and ron knew about it…………let the drama begin. **

**As well as letting the REVIEWS begin as well.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	32. Duels

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**(((Note: this is a repost, and if you have read this then you can skip on by. This is just so those who did not get the confirmation email.)))**

**Chapter 32**

**Duels**

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

_When he withdrew his hand; just like before a small piece of parchment could be seen between his forefinger and thumb. As he looked at the name he smiled; a smile which he did not bother to hide. _

"_Harry Potter." _

* * *

Harry Potter was surprised, but not because of his name being pulled out of the basin; he had expected that. What he hadn't expected were the booming cheers for him being selected as a Dueler in the Tournament. He smiled sheepishly as he looked at those beaming at him. "Yes, Yes, congratulations to all of those selected" Professor Bixby said as he began to put the invisibility cloak into his robes. "Now as it is still early, we will have the first; and if there is time, the second duel all in one night."

There were more cheers at this announcement, but those were silenced almost as soon as they had started by the Headmaster; who had stood up and raised his hands to get their attention. "If this duel or duels are going to take place then we are going to need some more room, so if you could please stand along the wall."

There was a rush of movement, and the benches for every house had scraped the ground as the students moved quickly to the walls surrounding them. With a wave of his hand, Albus Dumbledore had caused the house tables to vanish and be replaced with a raised, circular platform right in the center of the Hall. Bixby nodded to the Headmaster; who was making his way with the other staff members to a piece of wall that did not have any students in front of it.

"Now, if I can get the ten chosen to come forward and stand in front of me in a horizontal line please." The tournament head said. There was a round of applause as the ten made their way up to the platform. When they were all assembled Professor Bixby smiled and said "Okay, now the way I am going to choose who goes up against whom is just like the way you were chosen. I am going to draw two names out of the basin and those chosen will compete against each other right here on this platform", Bixby paused to collect his thoughts and to take a moment to gaze upon the ten duelers. "Also I think now is as a good a time as any to lay the rules down; which I will only do once, and if you choose to break said rules then you will forfeit and be given detention and house points will be lost. That being said here are the rules; one, you may not use the Unforgivable's; two, to win the duel you must incapacitate the other; three, once the duel begins a protective charm will rise up and create a dome structure over you so that there are no stray spells hitting the on lookers. The protective charm will only end when there is a victor and not a moment before."

The duelers all nodded at the tournament heads words; who yet again smiled and then continued "As we seem to understand one another lets get started." Professor Bixby then turned from the students and walked over to the now empty basin and dropped the ten pieces of parchment paper into it. He took a moment to mix the names around, once finished; he plunged his hand into the basin and withdrew the first piece. "For the first round we have, from Slytherin House, Blaise Zabini." Blaise stepped forward and took a place next to the Professor and faced the crowed. Just like before, Bixby put his hand into the basin and withdrew the last piece of parchment and the person chosen to go up against Blaise was "Susan Bones." At hearing her name she too went to stand next to the tournament head; just opposite Blaise.

"We know have our two duelers" Bixby said as he ushered the other eight of the platform along with himself "As soon as you hear the third chime you may begin." Susan and Blaise turned towards each other shook hands and bowed at the first chime; the protective charm rose soon after with the second chime, and as soon as the third chime rang throughout the Great Hall, the two duelers took their stances and began to send as many spells at the other as quick as they could. They moved around the platform dodging this way and that, barely missing some spells the other had shot off. Though as the duel went on, more and more spells could be found hitting their intended mark, causing that person to have to stop, counter the curse or jinx, and then have just enough time to duck out of the way of another one and get a spell past the others shields.

The Duel did not last much longer; as it seemed that the two students were getting tired very quickly. It ended with Susan being able to slip a stunning spell past Blaise's defenses, causing the Brown haired Slytherin to fall to the ground unconscious. There was round of applause when the duel had ended and the dome dropped, allowing a blushing Susan to leave the platform and return to her friends; who had surrounded her and congratulate her on her win. After Bixby had revived Blaise and helped him off the stage he turned to the students "While that was an amazing display of magic, I feet that it was a little short. So what do you all say to another duel?"

The response was unanimous and loud leading the man to smile and summon the basin to him. Reaching his hand into the bowl, he pulled out and read the parchment "Draco Malfoy." Bring up his sneer, Draco made his way up to the platform and waited for the name of his opponent to be announced. Harry was standing off to the side with Hermione, Ron and Ginny next to him. After Bixby had ushered them off the stage, the four friends found each other so that they could watch the battles together.

"Oh I hope that it's my name drawn out of that bowl next." Ron said quietly.

"There is a one and eight chance that your name will be picked and those are not good odds Ron." Hermione said matter of factly.

"I know that Hermione; well not the part about the odds. But ever since the announcement of the Tournament I have been looking up some pretty nice jinxes to use if given the chance", Ron began "Not to mention Malfoy thinks he owns the school, and I want to be the one to knock him down a few pegs."

Hermione just sighed and turned her attention to the Professor just in time to hear him shout the name "Ronald Weasley." Her eyes went wide and she turned to Ron only to find him gone from his previous spot and halfway to the platform. "Let's hope he found some really good jinx's." Harry said leaning over to his bushy haired friend; who could only nod.

Alright boys you know the drill, at the start of the third chime you may begin." Bixby said as he left the stage. Just as before, there were three chimes signaling the start to the duel.

"Stupefy." Draco yelled out springing into action.

Ron just smirked and sidestepped the red light as it sped towards him and fired off one of his own. "Corniferum" he shouted, and it was the second spell of the duel that was the first to find its mark successfully.

The Great Hall chorused with laughter as an impressive set of antlers formed atop Dracos' head. "You will pay for that Weasley." After he had countered the jinx began to send a volley of spells at Ron. Unlike the duel before, this one went on for a while. Each sending spells to the other, some found their mark while some just sailed on by.

Draco had been throwing spells that were border-line illegal. He had hit Ron with a localized pain curse; not unlike the Cruciatus Curse, several times. That particular curse did have a counter, and with a simple 'Finite' Ron canceled out the pain and started to stand up again.

Ron had stuck to sending charms, jinxes and a low-level curse or two. One of these was "Furnunculus"; which made painful boils appear on the skin of the person that had been unlucky enough to be hit with it. After countering the 'boil curse' for the second time, Draco sneered at Ron and asked "Do you really think that _you _are going to win Weasel?"

"Better than being a ferret; lookout Moody's behind you." Ron replied as he sent another jinx at the platinum haired Slytherin. He smiled even wider when he saw him pale at his 'ferret' comment.

"No fake Auror to protect you here" Malfoy challenged.

"I do not need protection." Ron exclaimed and with a flourish of his wand he shot a spell at Draco. The blonde snake was caught off guard and was not able to get a shield up in time. The spell hit dead on; causing his wand to be ripped from his hand and sail through the air and into the outstretched hand of his opponent. But Ron did not stop there. He switched his wand for Dracos and put his into the pocket of his robes.

"Not so cocky without your wand are you." Ron stated as he twirled the Hawthorn wand.

"The duel is over Weasley; you have my wand and I would very much like to have it back." Draco said as he stretched out his hand.

Ron smirked and said "If the duel was over, then the dome would be down." Draco dropped his arm and began to back as far away from the red head as he could.

Smirking again, Ron raised the wand and drew a quick, sideways figure eight and then made a slashing motion across it from left to right, sending the spell flying towards his opponent. Draco gave a squeal when the spell hit and he dropped to the ground, landing on his knees.

"Nubis Fumosus" Ron said as he flicked his wand at the kneeling Slytherin. No spell came from the wand; but a thick, gray smoke started to surround Draco. After waiting for a moment Ron waved his wand and dispelled the smoke; and there in the place of the Draco was a stark white ferret, hovering just above the platform. With a laugh Ron began to bounce the ferret around in show. The crowd; bar the Slytherin's, were roaring with laughter. Taking mercy on the poor ferret Ron transfigured him back, only he did not look as he did before. In place of the robes Draco had been wearing was a bright pink tutu, tiara and all.

If the had thought that the battle could not have gotten any better, they had been so very wrong. Almost the entire Hall was doubled over holding their sides and bursting with laughter. Draco was seething, and staring at Ron with a look that could kill. Draco had just started for the red head when blackness overtook him. Ron had cast the Stunning spell that had stopped Draco in his tracks. Draco's body fell and landed with a thud on the hard platform.

"We have a victor!" Exclaimed Bixby as he ran up the steps of the platform.

Ron blushed slightly as he became the center of the attention. "Did you know that he could duel like that?" Hermione asked Harry with wide eyes.

"No" Harry said shaking his head in awe at his best mate; who was on his way over to them at that moment. "So what did you think?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Where did you learn to duel like that?" Harry countered.

"I just did what felt natural."

"Well you did an amazing job." Hermione said.

"Thanks" Ron replied "Oh hey did you like how I ended it?" Ron asked with glee.

"I have never laughed so hard in my life." Harry responded, giving another chuckle.

"I had researched that spell after the 'fake' Mad-Eye used it back in fourth year, I also added a time delay to it so that it would not activate until I had summoned the smoke. I had just been waiting for the right time to use it." Hermione was looking at Ron with a mix of awe and frustration; and it seemed she was about to say something, but did not get the chance as Professor Bixby had cast the 'Sonorous charm' and had begun to speak.

"Congratulations to our two winners this evening and to the others who battled and did not emerge victorious…better luck at the next time." He said in a jovial voice.

"Now I had decided against doing what I am about to as it will be unfair to those who just battled, but life is not fair." Bixby stopped suddenly as he turned and summoned the basin. "I myself would love to see another duel, but since the hour is late and there would be no time for one, I am going to draw the next four names so that you have something to look forward to." The tournament Head plunged his hand into the stone bowl and withdrew the first name piece of parchment his hand touched. He then repeated this movement and pulled out another name, looked at them both and said "We have the first two duelers for our next match and they are, Cho Chang; of Ravenclaw, and Ginny Weasley; of Gryffindor." The Hall rang with the cheers for the two duelists; both of whom turned to wave at those around them. "Yes, yes, and now it's time to draw the other names so that you may go to your rooms." Bixby said as he reached his hand into the basin; just as before he pulled out one piece of parchment closely followed by another. "Ernie McMillan; of Hufflepuff, is our next dueler and his opponent will be Harry Potter; also from Gryffindor house." They too turned to those around them and waved in recognition.

"Thank you Professor Bixby and thank you to those who gave us that amazing display of magic earlier" The Headmaster said as he took the stage with Bixby. "But as this good man just said, it is time for bed, Prefects if you could please escort your house back to the common room where no doubt a party will ensue for those that have won tonight."

When the Gryffindor's got back to their common room they found that it had been decorated with streamers, colorful balloons and a table with some food along with some bottles of butterbeer. Once everyone was standing in the common room there was a loud '**BANG'** and there standing at the bottom of the winding staircases were Fred and George who had enormous smiles on their faces. "Welcome Gryffindor Champions!" Fred yelled out.

The entire common room was quiet, as every eye was on the two pranksters who had left school. "Fred, George, what are you two doing here?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

"Well, once we heard about the Tournament,"

"We just had to come and,"

"Show our support to those chosen from"

"Our favorite House" The twins said as they split the sentence.

"How did you know that there were some chosen from Gryffindor, we did not see you down in the Great Hall?" Ron asked.

"Magic" Both twins said with smiles. At his comment the entire room broke into smiles. "Now, everyone, go have some fun, eat, drink and be ever so merry."

The group that had been rooted to the spot now dispersed and made their way over to the table; which seemed to keep an endless amount of food and drinks.

"The Disillusion Charm?" Hermione asked them with a knowing look as she dragged them over to an empty corner, with Ron, Harry, and Ginny trailing in her wake.

"Awe our favorite, resident bookworm; you take the fun out of everything." One of the twins said.

"So did you two stay and watch either of the two duels?" Ginny asked.

"No we did not get to. Once we heard the list of those who got picked we headed back here to get ready." Fred said.

"Well you missed some good action." Harry said.

"Who dueled tonight?" George asked.

"Well Susan from Ravenclaw and Blaise from Slytherin were the first ones to battle and then there was Draco, and Ron." Hermione said.

"Yea, Ron mopped the floor with Malfoy; turned him into a ferret." Harry said as he pat his best friend on the back.

The twins looked at their youngest brother in awe. "Malfoy got turned into"

"A ferret again and we"

"Missed it…again!" The twins said as they split apart the comment again, though ending together.

They had a few more laughs with the twins and some of them had been directed towards the two brothers. Just as the party got into full swing Professor McGonagall came in and threatened to hand out detentions and dock house points if the noise did not stop. When faced with this the twins said that since they were out of school and of age that she could not do anything to them. The Professor smirked and turned them into toads and levitated them out the common room door walking briskly behind them. The entire house was rapt with attention as they watched their Head of House left the room. There was no movement until they heard two, girlish screams coming through one of the open windows and they ran to it hoping to get a view of what was happening.

There on the grounds of the school was McGonagall throwing spells left and right at the quickly retreating twins; who were sporting identical dresses and long hair pulled up into pig tails. Their Head of House did not stop sending spells their way until the two twins had made it to the apparition point and vanished with a loud and sloppy _**'**__CRACK'. _They were pulled from the windows by the voice of McGonagall who had made it back to her common room in record time. "Now, if there are any of you who are also opposed to me ending this party, please speak now."

There was a flurry of movement until the only ones left were the two youngest Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, in the morning kindly owl your brothers and let them that the enchantments will end in two days time."

Ron nodded and just stared at his Transfiguration teacher who had begun to talk again. "Now off to bed the lot of you." And with a turn of heel she left the room.

"See you in the morning" Ron said in a rush as he ran up to his bedroom not wanting to give his Head of House any reason to come back.

"Have a good night Harry, Ginny." Hermione said as she too headed up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny were now the only ones left in the common room and they stood there in silence. "Well, that was fun don't you think? Goodnight Harry." Ginny said following Hermione's lead.

"Goodnight to you Ginny, sleep well." Harry replied.

The red head smiled and left Harry there staring after her. Harry shook his head started to head up but stopped as he remembered the mess that was the Common room. Leave it to the twins to get thrown out and leave a mess for someone else to deal with. Harry made to take out his wand and cast the cleaning spell but decided against it as that particular spell was not going to get rid of the mess all at once. With a smirk he walked over to the stairs and went up the first couple before turning around and said.

'_**Let the object of objection become but a dream**_

_**As I cause the scene to be unseen'**_

The mess then vanished in a swirl of magic and was back to the condition it had been before the Weasley twins had gotten a hold of it. '_It looks good'_ Harry thought to himself as he walked up the stairs and into the Sixth year boys' room. When he had changed, he lay down on his bed and went to sleep, thinking all about the coming duel between him and Ernie. He also thought about the announcement of the ball what it meant. He; Harry, was once again going to have to find someone to go with him to a dance and he just hoped that the person he was going to ask, was not going to get asked by someone else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It is the continuation of the last chapter. As you now know from reading. It is not too long but it did what I needed to. I have now started the next chapter and I can assure you that it will be a good length. And with some good stuff I hope. As always please REVIEW!!**

**Mudblodpotter**


	33. She had it coming

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 33**

**She Had it coming**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_We now have the two duelers for our next match and they are, Cho Chang; of Ravenclaw, and Ginny Weasley; of Gryffindor."_

_**

* * *

**_It was a beautiful Friday morning and the halls of Hogwarts School were bathed in silence. The only movement in the castle was in a small, but spacious room which currently housed all of the teachers, who were poised and ready for the weekly staff meeting.

"Thank you all for finding time in your busy schedules to attend this staff meeting." the Headmaster said with a smile. "Now the first thing on the agenda is to offer congratulations to the Tournament Head, Mr. Bixby for a job well done so far." All of the teachers assembled around the table either clapped their hands or bowed their head at the smiling man.

"Thank you Headmaster and I do hope that you all enjoyed the two duels last week, I know I sure did." Bixby said as he looked around the table. There were some smiles but some just nodded their heads not showing any emotion.

"I believe I can speak for all those present here when I say that we have all enjoyed the festivities that you have provided." Dumbledore said. "Also, deciding to have the duel between Neville Longbottom and Terry Boot in the middle of the week was a great way to give the students some fun."

"Well that is what I was hoping for Headmaster." Bixby said.

"I am sorry to interrupt Headmaster" Professor Flitwick said "But I just wanted to say what an amazing young man Neville is becoming. He won his  
duel with such ease. I honestly would not have thought to use the 'Lumos' charm in the way he did."

"Indeed" Dumbledore started "Harry's battle against Ernie was just as good. He too is becoming a talented wizard, just like his James." he finished with a smile.

"Ah, but Headmaster, he has Lily's heart." The tiny Flitwick said.

Dumbledore nodded at the diminutive Professors comment. Harry did have the same care for others Lily had, but he, Albus, could not ignore the fact that Harry had inherited the hot-headedness of his family. "How is the boy performing in class?" he asked to the table at large.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall said "has a firmer grasp on the workings of magic. He can conjure/transfigure anything now. When he first did a conjuring spell I thought it had been luck, so at a later date I had him do something else. Each time I went up in the level of difficulty and he matched it."

"I thought it was just in my class he has had an easier time with." The Charms Professor said.

"Even in Potions Headmaster" Professor Sparks began "According to my predecessor, Harry has no talent for the subject, though on the first day of class he told me not only what the potion did, but how everything worked together with ease."

Albus Dumbledore listened to the responses from all of Harry's professors and committed to memory all of the important information. "Mr. McCreedy, you have yet to give your opinion on Mr. Potter." The Headmaster said as he looked at the defense teacher.

"He is holding back" was all McCreedy said before taking a sip of tea.

"Minerva" Dumbledore said coming out of his silent reverie "Could find Mr. Potter and send him here please."

"Of course" she replied leaving the room.

When she had gone, the Headmaster turned his attention back to the other professors and said "Thank you all for coming today and I look forward to next Friday, as well as seeing you tonight for the duel between Miss. Chang and Miss. Weasley."

As the teachers were heading out, Professor McCreedy turned to Dumbledore and asked "Sir, may I have a word?"

"Of course, in fact you may have as many as you like." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Thank you, I was just going to inform you that I will be unable to teach my sixth year class today due to personal reasons."

"And you need me to find someone to be a stand in?" The Head asked with a smile.

"Actually sir, Mr. Bixby has already agreed to cover for me. I figured that since he is the Tournament Head, that he would be the right choice." McCreedy responded.

"I see no reason why that would not work, as long as you are sure." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you for understanding sir." McCreedy said as he headed for the door. When he opened it he found Harry Potter getting ready to knock.

"I'm sorry sir; I was told that the Headmaster wished to see me." Harry said looking at his defense teacher.

"Ah, Harry, thank you for coming." Albus said appearing behind McCreedy.

"You have a good day Headmaster, Mr. Potter."

"You as well Dargus." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, have a good day sir." Harry added.

Looking down at Harry, Dumbledore smiled and said "Come on in Harry."

Nodding, Harry stepped into the now empty room. Seeing that the Headmaster had taken the only seat, Harry took out his wand and conjured a chair; not unlike those found in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly at this, as he had been the one to banish all of the chairs moments ago.

"Nicely done Harry."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied.

"You are very welcome."

They sat in silence for a few minutes both lost in their thoughts. Just when Harry was about to say something the Headmaster broke the silence that had settle over them. "Now Harry, I called you here because I wanted to apologize for the incident over the summer. I could have handled it in a differently."

"Sir it is water under the bridge now and I would appreciate it if it could be left in the past." Harry responded.

"Of course and now I was hoping to discuss your classes. Your teachers have all expressed that you seem to be exceeding all of their expectations and seem to be holding back, would you care to explain." Dumbledore said with a smile.

It was not a question and Harry knew it. "Well sir" Harry started "This past summer I did a lot of studying and exercises and I guess that it paid off."

Dumbledore just looked at him. He knew that Harry would divulge nothing willingly and any attempt the probe his mind would be met with a force he would not want to face. He was not scared, just cautious, and needing earn what little trust he could.

"Harry, I was hoping that you could at least answer just one or two questions without being so cryptic."

"Sir, to be honest you have done nothing but try and find out where I was and control me since I got back" Harry paused to collect his thoughts and emotions. It would do no good to lose his cool in front of the Headmaster. "However, I will concede to your request." He finished.

Albus smiled and began with his first question "Did you use magic wherever you were?"

Harry frowned slightly before answering "Yes." Did the Headmaster forget about him appearing in his office and then asking him about it during their first meeting?

Nodding his head in understanding Albus continued "now this next question is a bit personal, but as I really need to know, I hope you can answer it."

Harry just looked at Dumbledore. He wanted to say 'Forget it, I should not have answered your first question, let alone a second', but he just sat there looking at the aged man in front of him. The Headmaster was old and wise but he still had some learning to do. Though he knew it would not happen overnight.

"Wherever you were this past summer, did the people you stay with treat you well? I mean they did not harm you did they?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Harry was caught off guard with this question, though he did not show it. A question about what he had studied or the exercises he had done was what he had expected the man to ask. Not about his well being. He sat there for a moment just looking at the Headmaster, thinking about his answer.

"I was cared more for this past summer, than I had ever been in the fifteen years I had lived at the Dursley's." Harry answered.

"But Harry, the Dursley's are your family and that is why I must insist that you return to them for the holidays. Your being away from them during the summer did not have the desired affects on the wards as it should have."

"I am not going back there" Harry said as he stood up "If this is the reason you asked me here then you wasted your time." Harry finished matter of factly.

"I apologized to you for my behavior Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry was livid, _'did the Headmaster think that by saying what he had would change his mind.' _Harry thought to himself. "Your "apology" was just so you could get me here and subtly steer the conversation to my personal life? Heck, maybe you only apologized so that you could sleep better at night, I don't know." Harry paused to calm himself and to collect his thoughts "Like I have said before, you only have say when it comes to my schooling and even then you are just my Headmaster. Where I go or what I do on holiday is my business and that will never change."

Finished with telling the Headmaster off, Harry turned on his heel and opened the door, leaving a quiet Albus Dumbledore to his thoughts. "I am sorry you feel that way my boy" Dumbledore said aloud, looking at the still open door in front of him "But what I must do next is for the greater good".

**Hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**

Harry walked to potions still seething from the meeting with the Dumbledore. The old man had apologized, but only to clear his own conscience. How many of these so called "meetings" was Harry going to be called on before the Headmaster finally saw reason. If all Dumbledore was going to do in every one of them was try to meddle in his life; a life which it appeared the old man had little regard for, Harry would not take part in it. At times Harry just wanted to tell him everything; what had happened over the summer, the fact that Lily and James were not his parents, that he did not need a wand for most spells any more just to shut him up. He could tell him if he really wanted to, but he also knew that when the time was right for Albus Dumbledore to know he would come clean about everything and not a moment sooner.

He was so deep in thought that he had apparently missed the fact that he had walked right into the potions classroom and was now standing at the front, right next to the professor. "You are late Mr. Potter." Professor Sparks said.

Jostled out of his thoughts he looked at the teacher sheepishly and said "I'm sorry ma'am. I must have zoned out there for a second, I was with the Headmaster, though he did not give me a note."

"I merely stated a fact Mr. Potter. I knew where you were; now please take your seat." She replied a little harshly.

Harry nodded and moved to sit with Hermione, who was currently sitting alone at her workstation. "Where's Ron?" He asked as he slipped in next to her.

"Madam Pomfery" She answered as she pulled her quill in front of her, ready to take whatever notes she could. "He got hit with a boil hex and it got pretty bad."

"Slytherins" Harry stated as he sent a glare over to the group of green and silver. "They can't even lose with honor. I mean that duel between him and Malfoy was a month ago."

"Which is why, Professor McCreedy took one hundred points and assigned detention to every Slytherin present at the time." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry was about to comment but was unable to as the Potions Professor started to speak. "I hope you all had a good week and are looking forward to the duel tonight" there were a few nods to her comment but nothing more.

"Well, today well will be concocting a potion that will test your brewing skills greatly" she paused for dramatic effect and let what she had said sink in, smirking she continued "The potion in question is called '_Induxi Pavoris_' in Latin, but for those who primarily speak English, it is called ' The Fear Inducer'. The instructions are on the board, begin."

Harry looked at the board carefully and began to write down the ingredients and the directions. He was just about to go to the student cabinet and get what he would need when he looked over at Hermione. She was sitting stock still, eyes not leaving the black board. Harry then turned his head to the board and then back to his friend and asked "Hermione, are you okay?"

He thought that he was going to ask her again, but a quiet voice broke the silence between them. "Harry" Hermione breathed "This is classified as a **Class-M** restricted potion, while not illegal; it is treading a fine line when you brew it. She really should have chosen a different potion for us to make."

Harry just looked at her and asked "What is so bad about this potion?"

"Its effect on the victim is ten-times worse than that of a Dementor."

"Oh" Was all Harry could say. He would not want to be on the receiving end of this potion.

"Class-M or not, we have an assignment to do and the sooner it is over the better." Hermione whispered to Harry as she stood and headed to the cupboard. Harry shook his head and smiled, 'leave it to Hermione to be "concerned" about an assignment but still go for the grade.

An hour and a half later Harry walked up to the front of the classroom and set his potion vial in front of his professor and went to collect his things. This potion was indeed hard but having followed the instructions to the letter and the color of his potion the dull gray it was supposed to be, he was sure that he would be given an 'O'.

He and Hermione chatted on their way down to the Great Hall for lunch about the duel that was going to happen that night. Both of them were confident that Ginny would wipe the floor with Cho. Once the ball had been announced, Cho had seemed to have made it her personal mission to get Harry alone to "talk" with him. Thankfully Harry knew enough about Hogwarts and also had the sense to carry his invisibility cloak to make himself scarce whenever she came round. His friends, or rather so-called friends had laughed the first couple of times it had happened, but even they could only take so much and it was then that they helped Harry out. Whether it was making excuses about not knowing where he was or just not saying anything at all. He was thankful that they were now helping him.

Just as they were rounding the corner in the Entrance Hall, Harry turned to Hermione and asked "Do you think Ron will have been put right in time for lunch?" But just as Hermione was about to answer there was a holler across the Hall. Ron was sitting there, mouth full of food, and beckoning them over to two extra seats that he had saved.

Hermione just shook her head as they walked over to their red haired friend. "Couldn't wait to eat until we got here could you?" she asked rhetorically.

Ron just looked at her and said "What, I was hungry".

"I think that we have established that you are always hungry Ron" Harry put in jokingly. As soon as they sat down, both Hermione and Harry began to load their plates with all of their favorite foods and the three friends were soon bathed in silence, each lost to their own thoughts. While Harry was eating he looked up to the Head Table and began to observe the Professors. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his silver goblet. Professor McGonagall, it seemed, was having a heated discussion with Professor Vector. The Headmaster was as omnipotent as ever, looking over the sea of students before him. Professor Bixby, with a ridiculous smile on his face, was talking to Professor McCreedy, who was frowning slightly. It happened very suddenly. Professor McCreedy looked from Bixby and stared right into Harry's eyes- and a sharp, heavy pain pulled at Harry's chest.

Harry's breath hitched in his chest and a low 'hiss' of air was pulled into his lungs.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"N-nothing." The stitch had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten while his eyes had been locked with the Defense Professor-a feeling that he didn't like at all.

"You're lying" Hermione stated "What happened?"

Harry shook his head and said "Later" in barley a whisper.

She frowned, but went back to her lunch. He was sure that she was no doubt trying to figure out what had happened. What was he going to tell them; he wasn't even sure what had happened himself. He needed to talk to someone from 'home', but he needed to be alone while he did so. With a sigh he went back to his lunch and put the incident out of his thoughts until he could take the time to focus on it. All too soon Hermione was pulling Ron and Harry to their Defense class. Now that they had a competent Professor teaching the subject, she was as eager as ever to not miss one moment of it.

When they arrived to the Defense room they saw the doors open and half the class already seated. Moving down the aisle they went to their normal spots in the middle-front of the room. Shortly after they took their seats, the class filed in. The room was humming with the quiet murmur of all of the different voices chatting about their missing teacher. "Maybe he decided to skip", or "Did the curse get him early?" were just some of the things Harry heard from those around him.

Harry and his friends shared a look as well. Their teacher was always on time and was never out. Ron just shrugged his shoulders, while Hermione pulled out a book and started to read, and Harry just leaned back into his chair and looked around the room at all of the students. He found himself doing this quite a lot lately, just 'watching' people. It was strangely calming.

Then without warning, the air around them crackled with magic causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand upright. "Everyone, Shield Charms **NOW!!!"** Harry yelled out. As soon as he had yelled several red beams of light were zooming towards the students from all directions. Some of them hit a few students. One of which was Draco Malfoy. Smirking, Harry moved swiftly into the middle of the room.

"All of you" Harry called to the room at large, "Move slowly but quickly and get to the middle of the room with me. Then we can take out our attacker."

No one spoke against him and did as they were told. Soon they were all standing back to back in a perfect circle. "Now every other person point your wand outward, everyone else point your wands up and say the shield charm" Harry paused mid-sentence and made a split second decision and moved into the middle of the circle and then yelled "NOW!!" While everyone yelled out "Protego", Harry cried "Expelliarmus" wand raised above his head.

For a moment there was silence and not a move was made. Out of nowhere a single wand flew into the outstretched hand of a smiling Harry Potter. "Did we pass sir?" Harry asked as he looked around the seemingly empty room expecting their teacher to step forward from some unknown shadow. At this point everyone was now looking around the room trying to find out where this person was hiding. That's when they all heard it, a soft chuckling coming from right above them. They all turned their heads towards the ceiling and were surprised at what they found.

It was not in fact their Defense Professor at all. It was Mr. Bixby and without warning he waved his hand and his wand flew from Harry's grasp and into his own. With a quick tap of the wand on his feet began to fall to the floor. Most of the girls screamed at seeing this, Harry and his friends just smiled. Mr. Bixby landed on both feet with elegance not usually seen and threw a smile at those who had screamed. "Well, what do you say we start class?" he asked as he walked to the front of the room, reviving those who had been hit with the stunning spell.

"H-how did you stay up there?" A Ravenclaw, that Harry didn't know, asked.

Bixby looked at the person who had asked that question and then looked around the room and noticed that every eye was on him, awaiting his answer. With a smirk he said "I'm a vampire."

The effect was instantaneous, and like a wave, the gasps of shock swept over the students in front of him. They stood like this for about a minute before Mr. Bixby started to laugh. "I'm just kidding" he said with a smile. After another moment, the students started to relax and some even laughed half-heartedly. Deciding that now was the opportune time to start the lesson Mr. Bixby said "You obviously have noticed that your regular Professor is out but that does not mean that you won't still learn something. Today we are going to be going over dueling and surprise attacks, because you can never be too careful in these dark times." He paused a moment and let his eyes fall onto Harry and then said "Mr. Potter, take 40 points for your quick action today." Harry nodded and while he was grateful for the points something the Professor had said had struck a cord in him. Something that he would need to speak to his friends about later when there weren't so many people around.

He had been so deep in thought that he had nearly missed what the interim Professor had said. "…But all that aside, can anyone tell me what the difference and similarities are between just plain old dueling and being caught off guard by your attacker?"

The rest of the class period was spent with Bixby going on about all the different styles of dueling and the different techniques that most duelers will use; some if not most of which are put together piece by piece by the dueler him/or herself. All in all their defense class for the day had been one of the best that the trio had ever had. Not including Remus, and what he had taught them back in third year. On their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Ron even got Hermione to agree to the fact that Crouch Jr. had done some good lessons.

Dinner that night was not quiet, to say the least. Everybody kept talking about the upcoming duel between Ginny and Cho. There were even some people taking bets on who would win it. When Harry looked at Ginny halfway through the meal he saw that she was not fazed in the slightest by all the chatter. She had a mask on her face that spoke volumes. She was composed and ready for this duel and nothing was going to break her. Harry briefly glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho sitting there with a calm look on her face, though Harry could tell that she was getting nervous. "Don't worry Ginny; it's all going to turn out the way it should." Harry told her calmly. She nodded in response, smiled and took another bite of her food.

The rest of dinner passed by without any incident and as soon as the table was void of anything on them the Headmaster stood up and said "Now that we have all been fed and watered I do believe it is time for a duel." and with a wave of his hand all of the tables vanished. Some of the students gasped but were moving to get off the benches before they too disappeared. Once everyone was up against the wall, the dueling platform appeared and Tournament Head Bixby could be found walking up the steps with a broad smile on his face.

"Welcome everyone to another night of our Dueling Tournament, which if you ask me, I am sure that we are in for a show tonight." He paused to let the applause settle down and then continued. "Tonight we will be seeing, for the first and only time in this tournament, two female duelists pitted against each other for a spot in the final four." There  
was more applause this time and it took some time for them to quiet down. When they finally did Bixby had started to speak again "Will Miss. Weasley and Miss. Chang please come up to the stage."

Ginny and Cho made their way up the steps to the sounds of thunderous clapping. They turned to face the crowed when they arrived next to Mr. Bixby and waved at those assembled. "Okay now you two know the drill, the shield will come up and you can began when the bell tolls." The two girls nodded and turned to face each other, pulling out their wands as they did so. As soon as Bixby left the stage the shield went up and somewhere in the hall a bell tolled.

Ginny and Cho just stared at each other, both of them unmoving. Then, in a flurry of movement the duel started; both girls sending hex after hex at each other. This went on for some time, each girl exchanging spells trying to trip the other up. They seemed to be evenly matched in their knowledge of spells and their ability to cast them. With none of the spells not finding its mark, people were beginning to get restless. They were surprised however when the first spell to make it through one of their defenses and sent Ginny flying through the air.

When she got up to her feet, Ginny had this look of pure loathing on her face. From where Harry was standing it looked as though Ginny was talking to herself. He guessed that she may be chiding herself for letting one of Cho's spells through. "Harry, look at Ginny." Hermione said whispering in his ear. Brought out of his musings, Harry looked back up at Ginny and smiled at what he saw. The two Girls were circling each other, Cho smirking at Ginny who was slowly moving her wand in a motion that Harry did not recognize.

Then without warning Ginny finished her wand waving and yelled out _"__**Vertere Turpo"**_and with a jab of her wand she sent the spell sailing towards her opponent, who had just brought up a shield. Unfortunately for Cho, this spell is able to be blocked with a simple charm. Which is why there was a look of surprise on her face as the spell went made it through her shield and hit her in the chest. Ginny smirked as the blue light from her spell spread all across the Ravenclaws body. Not waiting for Cho to make her a move against her, she sent another spell at the unsuspecting witch.

"**Terricula Defixum**"

Ron winced at the sound of the spell that Ginny had yelled. "The Bat Bogey hex." He said leaning over to Harry, who also winced. He had been on the receiving end of that spell by accident. It had been meant for Ron. Which is why, when the spell hit Cho in the face Harry smiled.

When the spell had hit her in the face Cho had started to scream, and brought her hands up shielding it from view. What Ginny did next surprised them all. She conjured a mirror. "Cho look." Ginny yelled out. And in one swift movement she sent the mirror over to her. When Cho dropped her hands from her face she picked up the small object and looked into it and what she saw made her scream. She looked ugly; all of her makeup and charms that kept her looking beautiful had been nullified. She no longer looked the bell of the ball, now she just looked…plain. All dignity and wand aside, she stood up, growled and ran full on, right towards Ginny, who just stood there.

Ginny made no movement, not even to cast another spell to end the duel; she just let Cho run at her. When the Ravenclaw was just about in front of Ginny, arms extended as if to choke her opponent, did the red head make a move. With one swift movement, Ginny lifted her whole arm backwards and then pumped it in an upward motion catching Cho just under the jaw; effectively knocking out the Ravenclaw witch.

Not a sound was heard throughout the entire Great Hall as the protective shield over the stage fell. It was when Ginny turned to the crowed and said "She had it coming." that all hell broke loose. The cheers were deafening, and it took some time before the professors were able to calm everyone down. As Mr. Bixby was walking up the steps to the stage, the last of the joyous roars came to an abrupt end when he lifted his wand and shot off a spell that sounded like a cannon.

"Thank you so very much to our two duelers, Miss. Chang and Miss. Weasley, for such a great display of magic and the physical combat. The use of physical force to incapacitate your opponent, while not usually seen in a duel with magic, it has won Miss. Weasley the last spot in the final four."

"She cheated, and did not use magic to beat me." The recently revived Cho Chang exclaimed angrily.

"Miss. Chang, please control yourself" Bixby said "Miss. Weasley has won the duel fairly and was well within the rules of the tournament. Congratulations Weasley."

"Thank you very much sir." Ginny said ecstatically.

"You are very welcome" Bixby said with a smile, and then turning to the room at large "Now; I do hope that you will all join us here next time for the first round of our final four. But now it is time for us to adjourn to our respective rooms and get ready for bed."

There were several groans at this, but those were soon hushed by the many professors. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all waited in the Entrance Hall until the hordes of students had died down. They stood there chatting for some time but stopped abruptly when Professor McCreedy walked in through the main doors to the school. "Potter, with me now." He called not breaking his stride.

"I had better follow him guys, I will meet you all in the common room later." Harry called as he ran after the defense professor; who was already halfway down the hall.

"Careful mate." Ron called out after Harry, who waved his hand in response.

Harry followed the defense professor silently for some time not daring to speak. He seemed to be lost in thought, and Harry did not want to interrupt him. _'Could it have something to do with why he missed class?'_ Harry thought. As they kept walking Harry noticed that they were heading towards the defense classroom and it was not long before the professor led him through the door to the room. Harry decided that it would be best if he just waited at the back of the room until his teacher was ready for him.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Professor McCreedy exclaimed.

Harry just stared at the Defense Professor in confusion "You told me to follow you sir." He answered quickly.

"I have too much work to do having missed class, so go" McCreedy said briskly.

Harry just stood there watching the man rummage through the papers that littered the desk. When the Professor looked up and saw Harry still standing there he yelled at Harry "Leave…NOW!"

Deciding against pushing his luck, Harry ran toward the closest stairs and headed for where his friends were. Taking a few short-cuts here and there so that he could get to where he wanted as soon as he could.

**Hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**

Ginny, Ron and Hermione just stood there watching their friends retreating back as he headed off with the defense professor. "Well, I say we head up to the common room." But just as Ron made to leave there was a flash of white fire and an envelope fell to the ground in the middle of the three of them. He bent down to pick it up but Hermione beat him to it.

"Ginny, it's for you." She said handing to her friend.

Ginny took the envelope calmly in her hand and began to open it. Inside there was a single piece of parchment with the words 'By the Lake'. Smiling Ginny turned to her brother and Hermione and said "I will meet you all in the common room later." and ran out the still open doors.

She had been hoping that he would call on her again and now, on the night that she made the final four, he sends a message telling her to meet him. Could it a coincidence that it was now, on the night that she had won that he had decided to ask her to meet him? Had he seen the duel? So many questions she still had that she wanted to ask him. When she drew closer to the lake she saw him sitting there with a few candles lit floating above the water. She also noticed that the Giant Squid was out in the distance moving this way and that, causing the water to splash back up on the shore, though not too close to where the figure was sitting.

As she approached she saw the figure stand and walk over to greet her. He lifted his hand and held it open for her to take. Smiling she took his hand and noticed that it was slightly warm and that it fit around hers just right. She was so busy thinking about how gently he was holding her hand that she had missed what he had said, so she asked him politely to repeat what he had said.

"Congratulations on winning the duel and getting into the final four."

So he had been there, well there was one question down. "I am glad that you enjoyed it." She responded and as he led her to her seat she now noticed that there was a red and white checkered blanket lying over the slightly wet grass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said.

They sat in silence for a few moments just staring out at the Giant Squid spinning lazily in the water creating large ripples. "Ginny?" the figure asked.

"Yes, Flynn." She answered using the fake name.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, but if you would rather I wait I will." Flynn said cryptically.

Ginny was curious now as to what he wanted to ask her. "Go on." She prompted.

"I was hoping that you would just think about going to the ball with me. You don't have to answer now as I just want you to think about it." Flynn started "I will do it properly, closer to the dance but yea…"

Ginny was caught off guard. She had really not expected for him to ask. _'Okay, so maybe I did want him to ask. But should I? That is the question I need to be asking myself.' _Ginny said to herself.

"I'll think about it." She replied.

"That is all I ask, but now, I have wasted enough of your time and you need to head back so that your friends don't worry." Flynn said as he helped her to her feet.

"You're right; it was good to see you again." Ginny said as they began to walk toward the double doors.

"And it was good to see you again as well." He said as he let go of her hand, something that he wished that he did not have to do.

"Have a good night Flynn." Ginny called out as she went inside.

"Don't forget to think about it." He called out after her. Though the only response he got was a smile.

Walking back down the steps he made his way back to the lake to clean up where they had been sitting. After banishing the last candle he straightened back up and looked out over the rippling surface that the squid was still creating. Smiling he took off his cloak and let the gentle breeze wrap itself around him. He took out his wand and conjured some food and threw it out into the middle of the lake as close to the squid as he could get. All of a sudden his eyes flashed white and he was enveloped in pure white flames, speckled with black leaving the Giant Squid alone. Though a lingering "Thank you friend" could be heard flowing out across the lake out to where a lone tentacle could be found waving back and forth in goodbye.

**Hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhp**

Ginny walked to the common room at a slow, but steady speed thinking about her lake-side rendezvous. She was so lost in thought that she soon found herself standing in front of the fat lady, who was currently asking for the password. "**Ferret**." She said with a smile and climbed through the now open portrait hole. Ron had suggested that password after he had won the duel with Malfoy but as they had a password at the time; the prefect had said that they could use it later. When she walked into the common room there was a lone figure sitting in its favorite squishy armchair. "Hey Harry. She called.

"Oh, hey Ginny, how'd the meeting with Flynn go?" Harry asked as he shut the book he had been writing in closed.

"Good, what're doing?"

"Oh, I was just writing to one of the people I stayed with over the summer. They should be getting back to me in a second." Harry answered as he showed Ginny the communication book.

Ginny was confused and it must have shown on her face because what Harry said next cleared up some of the confusion. "This book" He said patting the book, "Allows near instantaneous communication between this book and any others that are linked to it."

"Oh." Was all Ginny said as she looked at the book in his hand. "The jewel on the clasp is glowing Harry."

"Good, she's there. Here look" Harry said as he held the book open for Ginny. There on the page was a response to an earlier question.

'_**I'm good Harry, how are you?"**_

"It is kind of like the mirrors that Sirius gave me, only you write instead of talking. Dead useful if you don't want to get in trouble, as it looks as though you are just writing in some sort of diary." Harry explained. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"What? Oh sorry Harry, I am a little preoccupied with my thoughts." She answered.

"Do you mind if I ask what about. I am a good listener after all." He replied.

"Oh, just this and that; Ball stuff I guess." She answered with a wave of her hand.

"Well, if you say so" Harry began "Look Ginny I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, shoot." Ginny said.

"Well, I was wondering if anyone had asked you to the ball yet."

Ginny just sat there and for the second time that day she was caught off guard. "Actually, someone did ask me." She said, but at seeing the look on his face she quickly continued "But I have not said yes yet. In fact I am not sure I even want to go with this guy."

Harry brought his eyes up to meet hers. He looked deeply into them as if searching for something. "It was Flynn, wasn't it?" he asked.

Ginny steeled herself not wanting to answer, but as this was Harry she was speaking to she told him the truth. "Yes."

They sat there in silence for some time, neither saying a word; though every so often one would look at the other and then look away just as quickly. Harry was the one that finally broke the silence that had settled between them "I think you should say yes to Flynn."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I think you should say yes. Besides you and me both know that you will kick yourself if you pass up the opportunity to go to the ball and find out who this guy is." Harry said as he stood to leave.

Ginny sat listened to what he had said and of course he was right. This was one of the things that she liked about Harry. He liked to make sure everyone else was happy before himself. As she thought over the meeting with Flynn and the offer he had made, something that Harry had said pushed itself to the front of her mind. "What did you mean when you said 'pass up the opportunity to see who he is'?"

Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face her. "Are you going to tell me that not once has the thought crossed your mind that he was not going to ask you to the dance?" He asked.

"Well…" Ginny started but Harry had cut her off.

"You got the first note the morning after the ball had been announced; believe me when I say that I have been keeping track of what he sends you and when he sends it. And the ball was when he was, well is, going to show you who he is."

"What if I don't want to go to the ball with him, What if I want to go with you?" She asked now walking to the stairs where Harry was still standing.

"Ginny, I'm not going to lie when I say that I have feelings for you. I have for quite some time." He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts "But I know you Ginny, and you will beat yourself up for not going with this guy and learning who he is."

"I am still going to think about it Harry, and even you can't change my mind." Ginny said matter of factly.

"I would never dream of trying to change a Weasleys' mind once it is already made up. Besides I have tried it with your mother and it does not work." Harry said with a smile.

"And it never will." Ginny said as she turned to head up to the Fifth year girl dorms. "Goodnight Harry." She called.

"Goodnight Ginny." He replied and with that said they both went up to their rooms and got ready for bed. Just as Harry was about to fall asleep he was hit with an idea. And if he played his cards right then it would be a great success. But for the idea to fully take shape he needed his friends help. Deciding to put sleep on the back-burner, he jumped out of bed and went back down into the common room with his wand in hand.

Casting a quick "Expecto Patronum." He sent it off to Hermione, who he hoped was not asleep yet. He did this two more times, one for Ron and the other for Ginny. Now that all he could do was wait for his friends, he moved into the armchair closest to the dying fire. He did not have to wait long because within minutes his friends now sat with him, each in their own chairs. Hermione was about to say something but Harry raised his hand in time to silence her.

"I know that it's late but I promise not to keep you all long." He started "but I had this really great idea hit me just as I laid down to sleep."

He looked around at his friends and saw that they were all waiting for him to continue. Taking a breath Harry began to explain.

"Look I know that this year has been going great, and why should we, I mean, I try to jinx this. Well today at lunch I just got this wired feeling in my chest; which I still have no answer for." He said looking at Hermione "And then there was the lesson today in Defense. When I thought about how the only people who were left standing were DA members, I decided that something needed to be done." Harry said taking a breath.

"Harry, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Hermione asked.

"I hope he is." Ron put in.

"Yes" Harry said "We need to start the DA back up again. Only this time we need to change the name; calling ourselves the DA won't work anymore."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because, this would still be an illegal club and now that we have a competent teacher for the subject we have no reason to go behind the backs of anyone." Ginny put in.

"Exactly" Hermione said. "I bet that if we went and asked for permission to start this up again, that we would be met with approval."

Harry shook his head and turned to look at Hermione and said "You're right as always Hermione, but if we did that, then Dumbledore would have someone checking in on us and, not to mention the fact that the Headmaster has done little to gain my trust lately."

Hermione sighed; she knew that Harry was right. Once he had told them about his trips to see the Headmaster, she too began to question his motives. "I agree." She said nodding to Harry "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first off we need to get everything set before we let the others know. So that means you need to make a much better contract this time, one that they can't even think about breaking." He said to Hermione.

"What do you want me to do?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Research old battles and see what you can come up with. We need to be organized." Harry told Ron; who then turned to face Ginny.

"And me?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to start looking for any potions book you can and find some that can be bottled and kept on us at all times. It also might be good if whichever potions you find can be bottled and shrunk, so that we can carry more than just a few." He answered.

"What are you going to be doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to try and find us a better location than the Room of Requirement to practice in. And that could take some time, so we really don't need to rush this. So for the time being let's just focus on our tasks and go about our daily routine." Harry replied.

"I really do like this idea Harry, and I for one am glad you decided thought of it." Hermione said.

"Well, you came up with it first, I am just recycling it." He said with a smile. "Now I apologize for dragging you all down here so late so what do you say we go to bed and we can talk about all of this again later."

There were nods of agreement all around. And so Two by two they made there way to their rooms to finally go to bed after a long day. "Night mate." Ron quietly called.

"Night Ron." Harry replied. And before either boy's heads hit their pillows, they were out like a light. Each lost in their dreams of Quidditch and Dueling.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. It is now officially the longest one I have written. I hope you liked the duel as well as some of the other things I put in here. I am sorry it took so long but I just wanted to make sure I got everything in here that I wanted/ was supposed to be. If there is something you don't quite get…then message me. But like I said everything is done how it should be. Thank you reading and as always….**

**Please Review.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	34. Don't Hold Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 34**

**Don't Hold Back!**

* * *

**Three months ago**

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper and Phoebe were sitting in the conservatory sipping on some tea that Leo had just made for the sisters in hopes to calm them down. Though it was not having its desired effect, it was keeping their hands busy. "Piper it is going to be okay, he said he will come and see us before he goes to bed. Besides he has to get his trunk." Leo said as he took a seat next to his wife on the wicker couch.

"It has been seven hours Leo, surely it doesn't take that long to get to a school and eat." Piper said exasperatedly.

Leo just shook his head and smiled and put an arm around his wife. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Then out of nowhere a resounding 'Crash' was heard in the other room. "Harry!" Piper yelled as she ran into the other room leaving her husband and sister in silence. But when she rounded the corner she saw that it was not Harry that had made the noise; it had been Paige and she was bleeding out onto the floor. Her eyes were glassy, unfocused and she was barely moving. "LEO, get in here!" Piper yelled out as she kneeled down next to Paige.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he ran into the room with Phoebe in a close second.

"You know as much as I do, just heal her."

Leo knelt down and positioned his hands over her wound. It was bad, not that he would tell the sisters this, but he was sure that he could save her. It took some time but in moments Paige was as good as new. "Paige." Piper said when she saw her eyes fly open. Then in one swift movement Paige was on her feet, knocking Piper over in the process. "What gives?" Piper asked as she too stood up.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Not long" Leo answered.

"Then that means he's tracking me" Paige said as she looked around the room.

"Paige" Piper exclaimed "What are you talking about. Who is tracking you?"

Paige turned to look at her older sister and also found Leo and Phoebe looking at her. She shut her eyes and took a few breaths, to calm herself down, and then said. "First of all I need to say that I am sorry."

"Paige, what did you do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well what makes you think that I did something?" She countered.

"You're feeling guilty and on edge, so spill it." Phoebe replied.

"Fine" Paige said, throwing he arms into the air "I went to the market again."

"You didn't" Piper said "Dammit Paige, we agreed to never go back there."

"No, you and Phoebe agreed, I just shrugged. But that's beside the point; I went there to see if I could find out how they knew that Harry was at the Alley. And the Demonic Market was the first place that came to mind." Paige said.

"Did you?" Leo asked, because not even the elders had any ideas; well none that they were going to share.

"No, they sort of just ganged up on me before I had a chance to "talk" with any of them."

"That's why you were bleeding." Piper stated.

Paige nodded and said "Yea, and it was about three on one. I got rid of two, but last one caught me off guard and he was powerful too, you saw what he did to me."

"Paige with a wound like that you should have called." Leo said.

"Well I guess that I was so busy orbing all over creation, to get him off my trail, that I kind of figured that I would be okay for a bit." Paige responded.

"And it's too bad that it didn't work." The demon said as he shimmered in behind Piper, Leo and Phoebe.

"Duck" Paige exclaimed when she saw the demon raise his hand with a fire-ball in the palm of it.

After the demon threw the fireball; which hit the Marble Statue causing it to shatter, the sisters stood up to face the one who had broken into their home. "Who the Hell are you?" Piper yelled as she struggled to get up.

"Someone who wanted to be left alone, but red here" the demon said, gesturing to Paige "Would not leave me alone. So I did what I do best."

"Okay so enough with the chit-chat" Piper said as she raised her hands to blow him up.

"Hold it" The Demon started "Now how fair is three against one?" and with a **'**_**snap'**_ of his fingers five more demons shimmered in.

"And they say we're unfair." Phoebe said.

"Did I tell you guys just how sorry I am?" Paige put in.

"Oh, we are going to have a very long talk missy" Piper said as she threw her hands up and blew up two of the demons "But first we need to deal with these creeps."

"Leo, get out of here." Phoebe yelled to her brother-in-law.

Nodding, he ran from the room saying something about checking on Chris. Just when he was about half-way up the stairs he looked down in time to see Piper blow up two more demons and hear Paige yell "Fireballs". The scream of agony that followed Paige's display of magic, could only mean that she had been successful in ending the lives of the extra demons. Which meant that there was only one left; the one who had summoned the others.

The demon yelled and began to fling energy-ball after energy-ball at the sisters; who had to duck out of the way, by diving behind a couch. "Piper, blow him up." Phoebe exclaimed.

"And risk hitting the Grandfather clock, no way, we can't afford to keep fixing that thing. Besides I don't have a clear shot." Piper replied and was about to continue talking but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Harry you need to get out of here now" Piper exclaimed.

"What is going on and who is the big and ugly?" Harry asked as he too ducked out of the way of and energy ball.

"Somebody decided that they would try to find out how Demons found us at the alley and just happened to attract him" Piper said while glaring at her youngest sister.

"I'm sorry" Paige said, sounding to Harry as though this was not the first time she had done so.

"I want you out of here Harry, we don't need them to get you, so go back to school and we will contact you later" Piper said as she jumped up, turned to face the Demon and threw her hands at him causing him to explode and take the Grandfather clock with him. "HA" Piper exclaimed, but did so a moment too soon, because at the moment she had blown up the demon, five more shimmered in and began another onslaught.

"No arguments from me, I'm going." Harry said while throwing them a smile and a wave goodbye. Not a moment later he jumped up, ran to his door, yanked it open, grabbed his trunk, and thrust it and him through the open door.

As soon as Harry had gone through his door the sisters moved the fight into the conservatory, which would give them some more room. Piper had just blown up another demon when it happened. The air crackled, and sparked with magic as a light began to appear in the middle of demons and the sisters. Just when the light seem to be at it's brightest it stopped and there standing in between the sisters and the demons was a young man; who couldn't be any older than 22. He had brown hair that was short, but spiked up, and was wearing a white tank-top and some board shorts. As he looked around the room he saw the demons and the sisters looking at him in confusion, like he had something on his face.

He shook his head and gave a slight chuckle "You don't mind if I do the honors?" He asked looking at the Piper, Phoebe and Paige. He sighed and smiled as he quickly turned back to the demons and brought up his hand, and in one quick movement a jet of blue light shot from his hand and split into four, smaller blue lights and hit each of the demons, causing them to burst into flame and explode. Three more demons shimmered in just in time to see their comrades lives end.

"You still want to attack after seeing what I did to your friends?" The strange figure asked smirking at the three demons. They glared at the unknown figure and shimmered out. As soon as the demons were gone, the figure turned back to the sisters only to find them walking towards him.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Paige said exasperatedly.

"Actually I was hoping that you could tell me how I got here." The figure said. Though at seeing the three confused looks he was getting he continued. "Look, about two seconds ago I was sitting on the balcony of a Jamaican Hotel having breakfast and now I am here."

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"My name is Chris and I am from the future." He replied.

Piper looked at her sisters questioningly and after earning a nod from both of them, she called for out for her husband "Leo".

Leo appeared in a mass of blue lights with baby Chris on his hip. Giving a loud gurgle, baby Chris reached out for the stranger. "Who's he?" Leo asked as he backed from the unknown person in his home.

"He says his name is Chris and that he comes from the future." Piper said, glaring at the young man who was now rolling his eyes.

"Look I'm telling the truth, if you would just give me a second…" but he was cut off from saying anything else because Piper cut in.

"You need to hush." She raised one hand and made a gesture towards the stranger in effort to freeze him.

"Your power to freeze won't work on me." Chris said.

"And why is that?" Piper asked.

Chris sighed and said "Because I am a witch just like you and if you would just give me a minute to explain I could clear some of this up."

Piper looked at her sisters and Leo to see what they thought and was met with two shoulder shrugs and a "Why not?." from Phoebe.

Piper looked back to the young man and said "You have three minutes."

Nodding Chris began to talk. "Like I said before, my name is Chris, Chris Halliwell, and I am from the future." He paused and at seeing the shocked faces staring back at him he continued. "My older brother is Harry Halliwell and you just got him back due to the death of Sirius Black, may he rest in peace, and he started his sixth year of Hogwarts this year, and me, I mean baby me has just swallowed a marble."

The sisters and Leo turned and looked at each other. He had all the facts right, but one. "He hasn't swallowed a marble." Paige said nodding to baby Chris.

"Oh, well my mistake. But I am not lying about who I am." Chris said as he pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it. When he was done he folded it, stepped forward and handed off the note to Phoebe who opened it and began to read.

"He's not lying." She said as she passed the note on.

After they had all read the note Piper looked at the young man claiming to be her son from the future and said "Okay, we believe you, but why are you here, how did you get here?"

"I was hoping one of you would know. Did any of you cast any spells recently?" Chris replied.

"No, none of us did, but…" Piper stopped as though a thought had struck her.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"He would have thought that he was helping." Piper said.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"It's the only explanation." Leo said in agreement.

"Look, Paige and I are trying to follow, but you guys need to speak in complete sentences." Phoebe said exasperatedly.

Piper looked at Leo to see if he thought the same thing and after giving a nod to the positive she turned back to her sisters and said.

"Harry."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**December 14th.**

The image of a snowy Scottish sky rained down flakes that disappeared into nothingness over the Great Hall. Four three-story pine trees dwarfed the teachers who sat on the dais. White lights peeked out from behind dark green needles, winking at the students who sat at four long tables enjoying honeyed ham and gingerbread cookies.

Christmas had come to Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were picking at their bread pudding on either side of the table from each other. Hermione had her potions book open next to her plate and she was thumbing slowly through the chapter on sleeping potions. With Christmas came exams, and no occasion diverted Hermione's attention from what was most important: good marks. Next to Harry, Ron was taunting his little sister from across the table where she sat next to Hermione, staring at nothing in particular.

Ron laughed like Father Christmas and looked at Ginny, winking. "So, little girl, what do you want for Christmas?" He changed his posture to mimic a child in Santa's lap, his voice came out shrilly, "I want a pony, and a dolly, and to defeat my brother in our duel!" Ron flipped back to Santa mode "Ho ho ho! I can make you a dolly, and I can bring you a pony, but I'm afraid nothing will help you win your duel, young lady. You'll just have to face the fact that he's better than you!"

Harry laughed slightly and coughed on a piece of ham. Hermione's grip on her fork stiffened. Ron leaned forward, hoping for a reaction, but Ginny was still staring at the wall above his head.

Ron sat back then elbowed Harry. "Not even a blink, mate, can you believe it?" He grinned broadly and turned back toward his sister, "Looks like she's got Flynn on the brain."

Ginny's eyes darted to her brother's face, then down to the table, blushing bright red. Hermione put down her fork completely and looked at Ron. "Don't listen to him, Gin. He's just sore because he couldn't beat you in practice."

Ron pounced on the challenge, "That's why it's called practice. You just wait. I've got a few things up my sleeve."

"Like what?" Harry asked, still amused.

"Oy, mate, who's side are you on? I gave Malfoy a good go, didn't I?"

Hermione answered, "Ron, you've been relentless today. I think we're all ready to see less talk and more action."

Just then, Professor Bixby came down from the head table to stand on the edge of the dais. "My friends!" he called.

The hall grew silent. Ginny stiffened. Ron looked in horror at the slight, gangly man as though he was about to pronounce a death sentence for the young wizard. Instead, he lifted his hands and simply said. "It's time."

The stone walls vibrated with the sound of the massive benches scooting back and robes rustling as students got up from their tables. A wand wave from Bixby sent the tables to the side and conjured the intimidating dueling platform. Amid shouts from Gryffindor and jeers from Slytherin, Ron and Ginny approached from the opposite sides, climbing onto the circular structure and standing at its edge. The students pressed closer, some thumping their hands on the platform. They quieted when Bixby spoke again.

"Master and Miss Weasley, tonight is an historic night. Never in my time of dueling have I seen two such capable wizards from the same family, let alone seen them duel. Despite your affections, remember that the match is not over until one opponent subdues the other. Having seen each of you fight two duels already, I would encourage you not to hold back in any way."

Ginny looked back at Hermione and relaxed a bit, smiling. Harry tried to catch Ron's attention, but he was staring at his sister and gritting his teeth.

"Good luck," Bixby finally said. Students backed off from the platform as a shimmering blue dome began to rise over the stage. Wands at the ready, Ginny and Ron bowed to each other and began to circle slowly. The students began to shout again as the dome finally closed. Above the din, a bell tolled.

Surprised cheers went up when Ron fired off the first spell. "_Langlock!_" Ginny had little time to respond. She moved her wand as though to perform a charm but her lips would not part. The Gryffindor boys hollered. Ron pumped his fist in the air.

Ginny's eyes lit with rage. She looked at Hermione, who only nodded. Ginny's wand hand flew through the air and without a word the familiar red streak of a disarming spell shot toward her opponent. The beam hit Ron in the shoulder of his wand arm, knocking him back and sending his wand flying.

"Wordless magic? But you're a fifth year!" Ron protested as he dove for his wand. His hand closed around it as Ginny circled once more, breathing audibly through her nose. She stopped and turned her left shoulder toward him as he got up from the floor. With her left hand she motioned toward him and the signal was clear: _Bring it on._

The crowd was deafening now as brother and sister began to fling spells at each other, neither uttering a word as they dodged, defended, and shot back. At one point Ron caught Ginny with a _stupefy_ curse that sent her reeling, but she recovered quickly and countered with a bat bogey hex. As Ron stumbled toward her, undaunted by the large, bright green bogey that had just fluttered from his septum, Ginny shook her head and flicked her right wrist. Ron stopped dead in his tracks as a thin layer of stone spread from his legs up to his neck.

The girls cheered as Ginny sauntered toward her body-bound brother. No doubt recalling the now famous end of her battle with Cho Chang, the crowd began to chant, "Do it! Do it!" The shouts rose to fever pitch. The flame haired girl put one finger on her brother's forehead and pushed. Ron's toes came off the floor and he balanced on his heels for a moment before falling like a log and landing with a solid thud.

The students went wild. The dome fell and Ron was carried off the stage by Seamus and Jordan. Bixby motioned for Ginny to come down to him. She could hardly get through the crowd as they pressed in to congratulate her. When she reached his side, Bixby removed the lip lock, then motioned for quiet.

"Yes, congratulations to both Master and Miss Weasley for an outstanding duel! Our next round will not occur until the week of the ball. Tonight we will find out which one of our three remaining duelers will receive a break, and thus we will determine who the next dueling pair will be. Harry, Neville, will you please join us."

Harry made his way through the crowd while Neville, almost a head taller than most of his classmates, stumbled toward the dais as well. Harry stood next to Ginny while Neville stood on the other side of Bixby, looking almost proportionate compared to the gangly professor.

McCreedy fairly sneered as he brought the invisibility cloak to Bixby who placed three identically sized sheets of parchment in its folds and shook them. McCreedy then reached in for one piece of parchment which he handed back to Bixby who unfolded it. His eyebrows went up and he turned to face the crowd.

"It appears that Master Longbottom will take a rest for the next round and is therefore one of our final two!"

The Gryffindors and many others cheered. Harry clapped. A rock settled at the bottom of his stomach. It dropped completely when Bixby next spoke.

"Our next duelers, then, are Miss Weasley and Master Potter. I shall see you all next Monday after exams. Study hard and sleep well."

Minutes later Harry, Ginny, and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and found Ron sitting in an overstuffed armchair near the fire. Fred and George were hanging banners and decorating the common room with "Go Harry!" and "Go Ginny!" banners. A rather large banner near the window already hung; it read "No Ron!" Large amounts of candy and butter beer lined thin tables along each wall.

Ron and Ginny exchanged a few looks, and Ron finally smiled as students began pouring into the room. Ron brightened further as his fellow Gryffindors congratulated him on the clever lip lock charm he'd employed.

Everyone who approached Harry, on the other hand, seemed confused. It was no secret by now to the school at large how he felt about Ginny. No one quite knew whether to wish him well in the match or apologize for his misfortune.

The party sped along for a few hours. Fred and George decided on musical entertainment for the evening, and they pushed back the couch and armchairs so students could dance. The buzzing bass vibrated the red and gold ornaments off the Gryffindor Christmas tree. The minutes flew by until Hermione stood in front of the fireplace and declared it was midnight and therefore bed time.

"We have exams in the morning," she yelled over the din as the revelers groaned and booed in protest.

A few minutes later, at Hermione's behest, Fred and George stopped the music and only then did the party begin to break up. Students of all years and genders drifted toward their beds. Harry lingered by the stairs for a moment. Ginny eventually came toward him on her way to sleep. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him quizzically.

"Congratulations, Ginny. I… I didn't know you could do that," Harry said.

"Thanks. It helps to have the cleverest witch of her age as your coach," Ginny said.

"I… yeah, I guess it would." Harry looked down at the floor. What should he say? How should he put it?

"Harry," Ginny said, "I'm proud that we've both gotten this far, and if we didn't have to fight each other now, we'd probably be in the final together. This had to come. I've seen some of the amazing things you can do after your summer training. I have some more practicing to do, but I think I'm ready. I don't want you to hold back for my sake. Don't worry about hurting me, I'll be fine."

Harry shook his head. He had powers she did not and could not understand. Employing them would make the fight unfair. Besides, there was something else he wanted to say.

Ginny tipped her head and smiled. "What? Are you afraid Flynn will beat you up if I get bruised?"

Harry looked up. "What? No, that's not… wait, what?"

Ginny laughed, said again, "Don't hold back," and headed up the stairs.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. And a round of applause need to go to RoseMarieLynn, who wrote the second part of this chapter. Now is when things are going to start to pick up. Though it may be sometime until I next update, due to my three jobs, and going to school full time…plus this is the week before finals. But have no fear, I will be trying my hardest to get something posted before Christmas.**

**Thank you all for reading this story, and please is you could just hit the button at the bottom of the screen so that you can REVIEW.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	35. Thank You!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. I do own the plot however...**

**Chapter 35**

**Thank You!**

* * *

**Somewhere **

**Time, Date, and Location Unknown…….**

"_Things are beginning to take shape and it is time to start preparing." A disembodied voice said._

"_We have to approach this the right way for it to work." Another said._

"_Well whatever we do, it must be done quickly and quietly."_

"_We already have a volunteer who has expressed an interest." One of the voices said._

"_Ah but are they the best choice for it?" A voice said questioningly._

"_I believe it would be for the best." A distinctly female voice said. "And while it is only a minor job, it would help accomplish what has already been set in motion."_

"_And it would only need to be a few times." A mans voice said._

"_Then it has been decided." A voice said matter of factly. _

After the meeting, a lone figure walked down the ornately carved, white hallway. A lot was being asked, but if done in the right way, it would bear much fruit. The figure continued to walk until it had reached another hallway that led to a balcony with white columns lining the hallway. The figure stood there for a moment, eyes closed in concentration, and then smiled when they felt the presence of another behind them.

"You're getting quite good at that." The newcomer said.

"Well, I have been practicing." The first figure replied.

Silence reigned between the two for an unknown amount of time before either of them spoke; both content to spend some time in each others company. Though while the company was good, the first figure could not stand the silence anymore and asked. "Do you think I will be able to do it? What if I'm not cut out for it?"

The second figure turned and looked at the other. "Only you can answer that" Turning back to look out over the balcony the second figure continued "You would not have volunteered if somewhere inside you, you didn't think that you could do it."

The first figure smiled "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"So what if I am. It's working." The second one said with a smile.

The first figure smiled as his comment and then had a thought. "So have you been wa…" but was cut off by the other figures huff.

"No, and I really don't want to. Because I know that if I do, then I will want to do something."

The two figures lapsed back into silence. They stayed this way until the second figure gave a sigh and asked "What can you tell me with out giving anything important away?"

"I can tell you that it is difficult. Mind you, I haven't seen it for myself, only heard about it." The first figure paused to collect their thoughts, smiled, and then continued. "But I do know for a fact it's all going to be okay."

The second figure nodded and gave a hushed "Thank You."

"No problem." The first figure replied.

Silence fell between them for the third time that day as they both looked out over the balcony. "I really need to get going, though so do you." The first figure said as it walked away.

"So where are you headed?" The second figure called out.

The only answer the figure got in response was a shake of the head and a yelled "Classified." Nodding in agreement the second figure bid the first goodbye and before leaving too, turned back to the archway that was the balcony and had the most briefest of thoughts '_It's all going to be okay'._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it is not my normal chapter. But I had the idea for this chapter and decided to run with it. It does have something to do with the plot, but what that is, I cannot tell you. So thank you for reviewing, but now, if you could please Review.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	36. Truly Scrumptious

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 36**

**Truly Scrumptious.**

* * *

**MONDAY December 22, **

**Time: Late Afternoon. **

**--------**

The silence that rang throughout the Great Hall was deafening and the tension, so thick, that it could be cut with a knife as the two Gryffindor's faced each other to secure a spot in the final round. The entire Hall watched with bated breath as the two begun to circle each other; not sure what to expect. In the previous duels these two had fought and won with such fervor that it was difficult to pick out who would win. Some were rooting for the Male, some the Female and some were rooting for the both of them. Though there were some who did not care who came out as the victor. Which just happened to be the majority of Slytherin House, and they just hoped that one of them to be hurt by the other.

None of this seemed to matter to Harry or Ginny who continued to circle each other waiting for the other the make the first move. They had gotten together before the duel and both of them had come to the same agreement; end the duel as quick as possible. Neither liked going up against the other in a battle, even if it was just for fun. If the truth be told, both of them wanted to win, but they did not want the other to lose. That is why it didn't matter to them who won.

There was a look of concentration etched on Ginny Weasleys' face as she circled The-Boy-Who-Lived, but to the well trained eye, one could see the smirk that lay beneath that mask of concentration. Something that Harry Potter had not failed to pick up on. 'Don't hold back she says' Harry thought 'Well if she's sure', and with that Harry Potter pointed his wand towards the ceiling and cast the first spell of the duel.

The crowed cheered as the silver streak made its way to the top of the dome, though just before it hit it took the form of a sphere and moved no more. The silver ball looked liked it was made out of metal; mercury to be precise. The onlookers, as well as Ginny, looked up at the unmoving ball of silver which was now growing in size. When it reached the size of a Quaffle it turned a cool blue and then without any warning, it exploded, causing all present to either jump or scream; including some of the professors. Through all of this Harry remained still, eyes never leaving Ginny's face.

He smiled slightly as he saw her raise her wand and cast a shield charm over herself so that the mist, which was now falling to the ground, would not get on her. This was not necessary due to the fact that the mist never reached her, as it had dissipated on its way down. Not bothering to cancel the shield charm, Ginny turned her gaze back to Harry, who still had a smile on his face and yelled out **"Terricula Defixum**".

Harry looked surprised, though only for a moment because with one quick, fluid motion he conjured a full length mirror; which sent the Bat Bogey hex careening back towards the unsuspecting red-head, who dodged out of the way just in time for the amplified hex to miss her.

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her own spells anytime soon, Ginny opted to go on the defensive after she cast at least one more offensive one. So with a quick movement of her wand and a smirk in Harry's direction she called out "**Genero Caligo"** which caused a thick layer of gray fog to issue from her wand and fill up the entire dome. This blocked everything from view both inside and out.

Harry had to guess that if he could not see Ginny through the heavy fog then the same held true for her as well. However, he was sure that she would not have conjured it if she did not have a way to see through it. He tried many times with many different spells to dispel the fog that clouded the arena but to no avail. It seems that having the brightest witch of the age as your tutor really did pay off.

As he was silently giving his bushy haired friend kudos, an idea began to form in his head. However if he wanted it to work it would have to be done quickly. So Harry made his way into the middle of the dueling platform, or as close to the middle as he could get. What with having no way to determine where the exact middle of the platform was in this dense fog he had to do it the old fashioned way; an educated guess.

When he was in position he closed his eyes and began to focus on everything that was around him on the platform; namely Ginny. After what seemed like an hour Harry smiled, he had found her. It had taken some time, but he had been successful in the end and he could not wait to tell his parents. Mostly he just wanted to tell his Dad. This was something they had been working on just before Harry had left for Hogwarts, and he knew that his Dad would be more than happy that he had accomplished it; he would be over the moon.

In the moment that Harry had found her he knew that she was going to try and catch him from behind. It made the most sense for her to do this as it would seem that he had no idea as to what was coming. But how wrong she was, and Harry decided to have a bit of fun with her first. So with a quick movement of his wand he cast the same spell three different times, in three different directions with a gap of about twenty seconds between each. The spell itself was not at all harmful; as all it did was send out great bursts of wind along with flashes of light, though only after giving off a resounding '**_Bang_'**. And while he did know where Ginny was, he had cast the spell in the different directions so as to not tip her off that he knew.

Harry briefly glanced down at his watch and noticed that the duel had gone on longer than he or Ginny had meant for it to and decided that it was time to end the duel. Not letting any more time pass, he quickly shot off the '_Tickling Jinx'_ to the spot he knew Ginny was in. Any doubts that Harry had about the spell not hitting its mark were soon gone as he heard the tell-tale signs of her laughter, which were not far from his current position.

Quietly and Disillusioned, Harry made his way over to the red-head; who was rolling on the floor in stitches, unable to stop the gales of laughter from spilling out. Taking pity on her, Harry canceled the spell and no sooner had he done that did she jump up and begin to look around. Not seeing any sign of Harry close by she slowly began to make her way to the last spot he had been at. Harry just shook his head in amusement and decided to follow her.

When they had reached said spot he saw Ginny look around once more though when she still did not see any sign of him she began to get a little frustrated. Harry smirked as an idea came to him and while she may not take kindly to it, she would forgive him. So when he was sure that she was occupied he silently crept up behind her and gave a whispered "_Marco_". What happened next Harry had not expected. Ginny Weasley gave a blood curdling scream and turned, mid-scream, to see the smiling face of one Harry Potter just before passing out.

**_-_**

Ron and Hermione both jumped in surprise as the silver ball exploded. "Well that was unexpected" Ron said with a growing smile.

"I wonder where he got that one from" Hermione mentioned "I mean, it doesn't seem to have done anything."

"That we know of" Ron replied still looking at the stage.

Hermione turned to look at Ron thoughtfully and then turned back just as quickly as she had seen Ginny cast the spell that she had helped her find. "That's the '_Smoke screen_ spell' and it is going to fill up the entire dome from top to bottom." She said as the nudged Ron in the side.

Ron nodded in understanding "But Harry will be able to counter it." He replied.

"No, only the caster can do that." Hermione countered "Well that is unless…"

"Unless the caster gets stunned, at which point the spell will end." Ron said as he finished her thought for her.

"That's right." Hermione said in surprise.

Feeling her eyes still on him, he turned to look at her and smiled "So I have been studying a bit more, big deal."

Hermione was about to respond when an echoing '_bang_' cut her off. Both of them looked back to the dueling platform just in time to hear two more bangs not very far apart, and see the flashes of light that followed them. The entire hall was quiet as they again waited with bated breath to see who the victor was. All of them wished that they could see what was going on inside the dome, but the thick fog shielding the two duelers made this impossible.

Then without any warning the protective shield dropped and the smoke vanished before it had the chance to spill out into the crowed. With the smoke gone they were finally able to see the dueling platform, though what they saw caused the cheers to come to a screeching halt. There kneeling on the platform was the figure of Harry Potter with the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley in his arms.

Hundreds of whispers sped quickly through the crowed like wild fire. Ron and Hermione however were trying to make their way as close to the front to get as close as possible. This was Hermione's friend and Ron's sister and they wanted to make sure that she was okay. Then without warning, somewhere in the crowed came a voice that yelled out-

"Potter's killed her! He really is the Heir of…" But this voice was cut short thanks to a Stunning spell that was sent by Professor McCreedy.

"Thank you Professor." The Headmaster said as he walked up the steps of the platform to where Harry was sitting; with the still unconscious Ginny. "Care to explain Harry."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and gave a sheepish smile and then looked out at the sea of faces staring up at him and the aged professor. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were now standing just feet away from the front of the stage and smiled at them. "Well sir" Harry began "To quite honest with you she just fainted."

"A simple 'rennervate' should be enough to wake her." The Headmaster said with the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir, but you see that would cause her to be awake and I am not sure that would be a good idea." Harry said.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry and silently chuckled before speaking again "Harry, one does not just faint for no reason."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster again and then to his two best friends; one of whom was shaking slightly with a smile on his face. Harry sighed and looked back up to Dumbledore "Well sir the thing is" Harry began as he stood up "her fainting may; meaning more than likely, be the result of me having snuck up behind her."

Albus Dumbledore was trying his best to hide a smile, but was failing at it miserably and decided to help Harry out just a bit. "How much of a head start would you like my boy?"

"Now would be good for me, just give me some time to get a good distance away." Harry replied as he made his was off the stage. As soon as both of his feet were on the floor he was off, dodging this way and that trying his best to get out of the Great Hall as soon as possible.

Harry winced slightly and picked up his pace as he heard voice call out that he knew was Ron's, "Better run faster Potter!"

Just after he rounded the corner leading out of the Great Hall and into the long corridor that lead to the stairs he panicked as he heard a voice, which he knew had not been magically amplified, yell out-

"HARRY POTTER, YOU HAD BETTER RUN!"

**Hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw **

Hours later, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could be found sitting in the Room of Requirement laughing at the predicament that Harry was currently in.

When Ginny had finally caught up to him she had made good on her lingering threat. For as soon as she caught sight of him she had sent a barrage of spells at him causing him to no longer look like himself but that of a little Dutch Girl; but Ginny's fun did not end there. She sent a paralyzing curse at him causing him to freeze instantly, and then placed him atop a music box that was wound by a key.

Finally done she stepped back to admire her work "What a Truly Scrumptious sight, don't you think?" she asked Ron and Hermione, who had walked in just as she was putting the finishing touches on it, which caused it to spin as the music played.

"Ginny" Hermione began with a smile "Don't you think you could let Harry down now?"

"I guess your right Hermione, but not before taking a few snap-shots" and with one stride she went and picked up the camera that the room had provided. After taking several choice shots of Harry she canceled all of the spells and let him down.

"That should teach you Harry that you should never dare mess with a Weasley."

"Never mess with a Weasley, got it." A smiling Harry said as he looked at Ron who met his friends gaze just before he started to laugh again.

The four of them sat and chatted for quite some time and before they knew it they had missed dinner. Harry suggested that they could summon a house-elf and have dinner here. Hermione was against the idea at first but soon agreed due to the persistent grumblings of her stomach.

When most of the food had gone Harry sat forward and said "Okay, I know that I said that we should go about our daily lives but I was curious to see how much, if any, progress had been made on the DA front." This comment caused the other three to sit up and pay closer attention to what was about to be said.

"Hermione" Harry said motioning for her to start.

Hermione nodded and began "Okay when you gave us our things to do, I am not going to lie and say that I didn't focus on it much. However, the task that you set me Harry was a big one, but I am proud to say that I am only days from really finishing it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in surprise even though he knew that he should not have been, this was Hermione after all.

"Very" Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"That is good to know then, how about you Ron?"

"Well, I started to look into old Wizarding battles, but there is really not much there. So I decided to look into the Muggle battles and let me tell you that it is a gold mine." Ron said with a look of joy on his face.

Harry nodded and turned his attention to Ginny who had already to begun to talk. "Well, I have been doing some research and the only ones that seem to fit your parameters are the most basic potions, not unlike the ones that Pomfery keeps in the Hospital Wing."

"That was to be expected, but if you want I can lend you a few of my books just remind me when we get ready to head back." Harry said looking at the young red-head.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said.

"No problem" Harry replied "Okay so my job was to find a better place for us to meet and I think I have it, but I am waiting on just a few things before I know for sure. But suffice it to say that it will be well worth the wait."

The four of them sat in silence as they sorted through all of the information that they had been given. The silence did not last long as Ginny decide to break the silence with a thought that would help them out in the long run. "Harry, I think that we need to have a different name for it this time so as to not arouse suspicion."

Harry nodded in agreement and turned to look at all three of them and said "This was something that I have been thinking about as well. I am really glad that you brought it up Ginny and I think everybody should take this on as well, though we will not decide on anything concrete until closer to the start of it."

With everyone in agreement the spent the rest of the time enjoying each others company and chatting on about random things, like the fact that the coming Wednesday was Christmas Eve. All too soon it was time to head back to the dormitories and call it a night. As they were on there way out Ginny pulled on Harry's arm just a little to gain his attention.

"Harry you told me to remind you about the books."

"Right, thank you Gin, here you go." And with a wave of his hand three books appeared on the table that had been in the middle of the four chairs.

"How did you do that?" She asked, though the answer came to her as soon as she had asked it "You're not going to tell me yet, right."

"Right in one" Harry said and just as he was about to leave he stopped and turned back to her "Look Ginny, I was wondering, with the ball being tomorrow and all, I was hoping that you would know if you were going to accept Flynn's offer or mine to take you ."

"Harry" she began with a sigh and she almost wish she hadn't because she could tell that he already knew what she was going to say.

"Don't worry about it Ginny, I would have been surprised had you said that you were going to go with me. But I am glad for you and I think that you are going to have a great time with Flynn." Harry said as he headed off her rejection. "I am really tired, so I will see you tomorrow Gin." With that said he opened the door and left Ginny staring after him as he walked out of the room, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So Ginny decided to go to the ball with Flynn, no surprise there, but what will happen at said ball? I can tell you that you will find out in the next chapter for sure, because I have taken a Break from typing to get you this early christmas present. Chapter 37 is almost done so keep an eye out. That is all to be said as of right now, except if you could please hit that button just belwo and review this chapter. Also I will have a new poll up so that you can give me an idea of what to do with one of the characters.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	37. Magic Cloak

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 37**

**Magic Cloak.**

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Time: 1:00pm**

**----**

"How's he holding up?" Hermione asked as she took a bit of roast and put it on her plate.

Ron sighed, "I have never seen him like this, I think the Flynn thing hit him pretty hard".

"I can understand Ginny's want to find out who this guy is. I mean he just sounds so…"

"Oh, not you too Hermione." Ron said exasperatedly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Ron just shook his head and said "Girls" causing Hermione to playfully hit him on the arm.

"Anyway back to Harry, did you ask him if he wanted to come to lunch with us?" Hermione questioned taking a sip of her water.

"Yea, but he said that he wanted to be left alone right now, and that he had some things that he needs to check on." Ron replied.

"Oh I can't wait until we start up again" Hermione said in a whisper "I mean, with Harry going through whatever training he did this past summer I bet he could teach us loads more."

"Who do you suppose he stayed with?" Ron asked as he took another bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I have no idea, but what I want to know is when he is going to tell us."

"Maybe when he feels like it." Harry said with a half smile as he slid in next to Hermione and across from Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione said jumping at her friends' sudden appearance "We were just talking about you".

"Way to state the obvious Hermione", Ron said turning to Harry "How you doing mate?"

Harry looked at Ron and smiled "I'm doing okay, just going with the flow you know". He said as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Oh Harry, you will be okay won't you?" Hermione asked with concern.

He looked at his bushy haired friend and gave a big smile "Of course I will, but I do need to find Ginny, have either of you seen her yet?" he asked as he looked at both of his friends.

"I think that she may be in the tower, but I don't know for sure." Hermione answered, her face taking on the form of a frown "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to talk with her that's all." Harry replied as he stood up.

"Good luck mate." Ron said.

Harry turned back to his best friend and said "Thanks Ron, see you two later."

As he got closer to Gryffindor Tower he began to think of what he was going to say to her; sorry just did not seem to cover it and he wanted to let her know that he was really okay with her decision. After giving the password to the Fat Lady, he made his way into the common area and there sitting in the far corner of the room with a book was the person he was looking for.

"Ginny". Harry said as he sat down across from her "Do you mind if we talk?"

Ginny gave no indication that she had heard him and kept on reading. Harry sighed and tried again "Ginny look" Harry started, but when there was no movement from her he tried again, "Ginny will you please look at me".

Giving a sigh she slowly closed the book and set it in her lap before raising her gaze to meets that of Harry's. "What?"

"Look Gin I'm sorry, I was a right git yesterday and you have every reason to be mad at me, I just wanted to let you know that after I left I felt horrible…"

"As well you should have." She said cutting him off.

"I did some thinking," Harry continued as though she had not interrupted, because if he had paused, he would have more than likely broken down "And I really am glad that you decided to go with Flynn, you have become a great friend to me in these past months and I would not want to jeopardize that in any way."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yea, I really am sorry Ginny and if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask." Harry said as he stood and walked back towards the portrait hole.

This time it was Ginny's turn to sigh. Harry had been sincere in his apology and she just threw it back in his face. If she was going to be honest with herself, she had left it until the last minute to tell him whom she was going to go with. "Harry wait" She called out as she threw herself from the armchair.

"Yea?" Harry asked as he turned around to face her.

"Will you save at least one dance for me?" She asked when she reached him.

"Ginny, you can have as many dances with me as you want." Harry replied with a smile.

Returning that smile Ginny said "Good, because if this guy turns out to be a jerk, then I am calling you."

"I will be waiting." Harry said as he turned to leave.

Ginny smiled at Harry's response as she watched him leave. As she walked back over to the armchair to pick up her book she heard the portrait door opening again with a bell chiming in the distance. "Ginny!" a voice yelled.

Ginny jumped slightly and turned to face an out of breath Hermione. "Did you run here all the way from the Great Hall?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded as she caught her breath and said, "We have to get ready for the ball".

Ginny's eyes widened and then grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked it towards her, pulling back the sleeve to look at the watch that was wrapped around her wrist. When she saw the time she gave a slight scream and ran off to her room with Hermione not far behind. She had so much to do before it was time for the ball and she didn't have that much time left.

"Ten hours is just not enough time" She said to herself as she pulled out the dress that she was going to be wearing.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said as she came into Ginny's room carrying her stuff so that the two of them could get ready together.

The time flew by as they talked about this and that while getting ready, and just as they finished putting on their make-up; Hermione asked, "So did Harry find you?"

"Yes he did, and we are good." Ginny answered as she moved on to her hair.

"I'm glad you both worked it out." Hermione replied.

"Me too, he even said that he was going to save me a dance" Ginny began "By the way do you know who he is taking?"

Hermione shook her head "He is not going with anyone".

Ginny stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Hermione "What, why?" she asked.

"He said something about the last Ball being to stressful and that he didn't want to go through that again." Hermione answered as she went over to her dress.

All too soon it time to head down to the common room and head to the Great Hall. "So where are you meeting Flynn?" Hermione asked as she went to open the door.

"He said that he would meet me in the Great Hall that was it." Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded as she led the way to the Staircase. There waiting at the boom of the steps were both Ron and Harry; mouths dropped in shock.

"Hermione you look Beautiful" Ron said as he handed her a single red rose.

"Thank you Ron" She said as she took the rose "You look very dashing yourself". Ron blushed as he took a hold of her hand and led her to the portrait hole.

Harry stood staring at Ginny, and not for the first time wished that she were going with him. Her red hair flowed down and around her shoulders and she wore a deep blue, strapless gown that flowed outward to the ground and seemed to shimmer with every step she took. Harry had to shake his head to come back to reality "You look magnificent Gin". Harry said as he too handed her a brilliant red rose.

"Thank you Harry." She replied smiling

"I hope you don't mind" Harry said "But I was hoping that I could have the honor of escorting you down to the Dance."

"I would like that very much, Thank you." Ginny said as she put her arm around his.

"Shall we?" Harry said to his three friends with a smile. Being met with three nods he took the lead, with Ginny still on his right arm, and exited the portrait hole.

When they arrived at the Great Hall the doors were just opening, letting the crowed of students that were assembled, in. When the four of them walked into the Hall, it was as if they had stepped out of Hogwarts and into a magical forest. There were tables scattered all throughout the forest for the students to sit at and eat, and it seemed that the clearing of said forest was the dance floor.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, smiled and made their way to an open table that had a lot more trees surrounding it than most others and was close to the dance floor. Just as they sat down at the table a voice could be heard echoing throughout the trees. "Thank you all for coming to this Enchanted Forest."

Harry and his friends smiled at each other, it seemed that they had all come to the same conclusion. The voice belonged to one Albus Dumbledore.

"Now the way that this is going to work is you can come and go as you please and you can eat before dancing, or you can dance before eating, maybe even eat while dancing. But I would recommend that you not do that as your date might not take too kindly to that." This got some laughs but for the most part people just smiled.

A little sad that this did not get more laughs than it had the Headmaster continued. "Here at Hogwarts, for one night only, I ask that you help me welcome, for your listening enjoyment, Celestina Warbeck."

The applause rang throughout the Forest as Celistina took the stage. "Thank you Hogwarts for having me, so let's start off this dance with a particularly jazzy number and one of my personal favorites, A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love."

"Do you want to join me on the dance floor?" Ginny asked turning to face Harry.

"I would love to." Harry replied with a smile and after giving a knowing look to his other two friends he followed her out to the forest clearing. They danced to the full song and when Celestina went right into the next one they decided to stay out for just one more number.

With both songs over they went back to join Hermione and Ron at their table. When they got there they found them already eating and chatting with Neville and Luna. "What's up Neville, Luna?" Harry asked as he pulled out Ginny's chair.

"Not much Harry, you?" Neville countered.

"I'm good, though a bit hungry now." He answered as he picked up a menu. It seemed that this part of the Ball was just like last year.

"You two looked very nice together out there and you look very beautiful Ginny." Luna said just before taking a drink.

"Thank you Luna, you also look great." Came her reply as she too began to look over the menu.

The six of them fell into silence while they ate, though the occasional conversation started up every now and then. One that had gotten all of them interested was the subject of Flynn when Hermione had made the comment "So Ginny has Flynn found you yet?"

"Who's Flynn?" Neville asked.

"Ginny's secret admirer and date to this ball." Ron said in between bites.

Neville blanched and asked, "You mean Harry didn't ask you?"

"Thanks Ron" Ginny said "No, he did ask me, but so did Flynn and he is supposed to meet me here. Though I don't know when he's supposed to be here."

"Yea, this guy's been sending her mail, anonymously for the last few months and Ginny wanted to find out who he really was and so she said yes to him." Harry said still a little bitter about the situation.

"You haven't met him yet?" Luna asked.

"I have met him; I just haven't seen his face yet." Ginny answered before she took another bite of her pork chop.

With that said the six of them lapsed back into silence, each enjoying their own meal. Just when everyone was about finished Harry was about to say something but he was cut off. "Excuse me, Ginny?" a voice said.

Everyone at the table jumped at the sudden appearance of the unknown figure standing just behind Ginny Weasley, who promptly turned to look at the person. He had brown hair that was spiked up in all directions, and his deep blue eyes gave his face this smooth, but focused looked. His dress robes were a neutral black that could be worn for any occasion.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping that you had at least saved one dance for your date." The figure answered.

"Flynn?" Ginny asked in shock. She had half expected him to show up in the normal black cloak that she had seen him wear, with his hood pulled up so that she could not see his face.

"I would hope so, that is who was looking back at me in the mirror this morning." Flynn answered.

"Oh very witty this one is." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harry, shush." Ginny said as she got up.

"Would you like to dance?" Flynn asked looking into her eyes.

"I would love it." Came her reply.

Harry watched, his head hung, as Flynn led Ginny out to the dance floor. With a sigh he stood up and said, "I'll see you guys later, I need to go for a walk".

"I'm coming with you mate." Ron said as he made to follow Harry.

"No, I just need to be alone right now." Harry said turning back around to stop Ron from following him.

"If you need me Harry just let me know and I'll be there." Ron said sitting back down next to Hermione, who looked sadly at Harry.

"Thanks mate." Harry said as he turned to walk out of the Great Hall.

Ginny had seen Harry leave and had wanted to go after him, but she just couldn't bring herself to let go of Flynn. She felt safe as she and Flynn glided along the dance floor, as though it had been made of ice. Dancing with Flynn was nothing compared to Harry. With Harry she felt as though she was dancing with one of her brothers, Flynn on the other hand seemed to have many more years of dancing under his belt, for each step he took seemed to complement the last and flow gracefully into the next.

When the song ended Flynn stepped back and bowed to Ginny, "Thank you for allowing me the honor of dancing with you".

"Believe me Flynn when I say, that the pleasure was all mine." Ginny responded.

"Do you mind if we take a walk outside?" He asked as he took her arm in his ever so gently.

"No I don't." Ginny said with a smile.

Flynn then led her down the steps of the entrance to the castle and out to the lake. He walked her to the edge of it and then turned to face her. "It was here that I really noticed how beautiful you are. I must say that I am very grateful to get another chance to marvel at your beauty." He said, as he looked deep into her sparkling brown eyes.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she was ecstatic that he thought her beautiful. So she smiled and said "Thank you Flynn."

"No need to thank me, it is I who should be thanking you; for giving me the opportunity to get to know you." Flynn countered with a smile.

"Can I ask you one question Flynn?

"Yes you can" He answered "And many more."

"What is your real name?" Ginny asked after some trepidation "It can't be your real name, can it?"

Flynn knew that she was going to ask this and once again he had planned for it. He stepped away from Ginny and out towards the frozen lake, looking at its still waters. After a moment he turned back to face her and stretched out his hand, smiled and said, "Ginny Weasley, do you trust me?"

Ginny looked at his hand and then back at him. While she had only just really "met" Flynn, she felt as though that she had known him her whole life. Bringing a smile to her face she looked deep into his eyes and simply nodded '_Yes'_. She reached out to take his hand and as soon as his skin touched hers and their hands clasped together, a warm wind blew around them and white flames erupted around them on all sides engulfing the two in their slight warmth. And as quick as the flames had come, they left, leaving the snow covered grounds quiet once more.

The blue flames once again deposited Flynn and Ginny in the long hallway that was apart of the Sanctuary. They smiled at each other and each took the others hand as they made the trek to the sitting area that was around the Fireplace. Ginny noticed that it had not changed much, except that there was a door that had not been there before. Flynn noticed this and decided to answer her unasked question-

"I did some work to the sanctum, thus the need for the new door."

Ginny nodded and went to sit down in the chair that she had last time, while Flynn decided to stand behind his normal seat. "Now I believe that you had a question." Flynn said with a smile.

Ginny nodded and said, "I asked you if your real name is Flynn".

Flynn just smiled and said "Yes, but before I tell it to you I need to tell you something else."

Ginny repositioned herself in the armchair to show that she was paying attention; Flynn just smiled at her once again. "I could tell that when you saw me tonight that you were expecting me to show up with the cloak on and the hood still pulled up, though in a way I did." Flynn began though at seeing her confusion he continued.

"You see the thing is the cloak that I wear can do many things that a normal cloak can't." and with a '_wave _of his hand the appearance of the young man melted away, and was replaced by the black cloak that Ginny had been expecting.

"I apologize for making you think I looked like that, but I was afraid that you would not accept me for what I really look like; hence the reason for the magic cloak."

Ginny stood up from her chair and went to where Flynn was standing, took his hand and said "Flynn, I don't care what you may or may not look like, but what I do care about is that you are the most gentle, and caring person I have ever met. And when I look at you I don't see; well I don't "_see_ _you_", but I see who you could be and I would like nothing more than to be with you as you discover who that is."

As Flynn pulled Ginny into a hug that was both warm and inviting he leaned down and whispered into her ear "Close your eyes".

Without hesitation she shut her eyes, though she was curious as to what he had planned, she did not worry, because she knew that he would never hurt her. She was surprised however when his lips met hers and kissed her ever so softly. Ginny's eyes remained closed as she and Flynn kissed, caught in the moment, not wanting it to end.

As Flynn pulled back, ending the kiss, he leaned back down and in barely a whisper he said "And the kiss of the Beautiful Princess turned the Frog into a Handsome Prince."

When Ginny opened her eyes the breath that she had been taking caught in her chest at what she saw. There standing before her, with the dull candle light reflecting off his face was her masked man. But he was no longer masked; with his hood pulled back she was finally able to see who he really was.

* * *

**A/N: So who is it that is standing in front of the youngest Weasley? Find out in the next chapter. Which will not be posted until the New Year. I do have it written, but I am going to be writing as many of the coming chapters as I can before my Holiday is over. So thank you to all of those who review my story, and chapters. It really does help. **

**Thank you so much. Have a Happy New Year! And see you soon.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	38. Flynn?

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**(Okay, so there was a problem the first time that I uploaded this. So I fixed it and am now posting it. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 38**

**Flynn?**

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked in shock as she gazed up at him.

Harry just smiled at her and asked "Are you disappointed?"

Ginny was at a loss for words, she had not even expected that Harry would be the one that was under the cloak. "How...I mean…when…why…?"

"Don't forget the 'who and what" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh you know what I mean, so can you just answer the question?" asked Ginny.

Harry just continued to smile "Well to be honest it was just this year that I really began to notice how beautiful you were becoming, and it was when you first met me, or rather "_Flynn"_ that I really fell hard for you." Harry said with a smile "When you were walking down the steps out of the castle the light from inside was shining all around you and well, like I said I fell hard and fast."

"But why the charades, if you wanted to go out with me then why not just ask?"

"Well I was a bit nervous that you would turn me down, and I was hoping that you would catch on, but I guess I covered my tracks too well." answered Harry "For example, tonight at the Dance."

The two of them slid into silence as Ginny took time to sort through all of what she had found out. On the one hand she was thrilled that it was Harry that was under the hood, but at the same time she was mad at him for pulling the wool over her eyes. She was pulled out of her reverie by Harry, who had begun to speak again, "You never answered if you were disappointed that it was me under the hood."

"What, no, I am not disappointed, but you didn't have to go through all of what you did to get my attention." Ginny's replied. Harry smiled and took her hand, which she willingly gave him, and led her over to the long couch.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." Harry said as he draped an arm around her.

Ginny smiled yet again and said "Me too."

Again the too of them fell into the silence around them, just enjoying each others company, and the warmth that each provided. Ginny was still marveling at the fact that he had done such a good job of covering his tracks, especially at the dance tonight. She stopped in her thoughts and began to try and figure out how he had done that. He may be Harry Potter but not even he can be in two places at once.

"How did you do it tonight Harry; be in two places at once?" Ginny asked as she made to sit up.

"Harry laughed and said "I had some help from some friends."

"Was it Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked but as soon as she had said what she did another thought stuck her like a load of bricks "Ron knew; he knew it was you the entire time."

"Believe me though it took some convincing to get him to go through with this, as did with the rest of your family." Harry said with a knowing smile.

"My Mother knew and she didn't tell me!" Ginny exclaimed and was about to continue but Harry had beaten her to the punch.

"Actually, as of right now your mom still has no idea and neither does Hermione."

"You mean all of my brothers went along with this?" Ginny asked in shock "Including my dad?"

"Yea, I thought I was going to have to jump off the edge of the earth to get them all in on it, but they told me that if you were going to be with anyone that they would want it to be me."

Ginny was shocked; she would have thought that her brothers would give him some heck about it. "Even Fred and George were okay with it?" she asked.

"Oh yea, in fact they were over the moon about it. They said something about the ultimate prank and if I needed anything, anything at all; that I just needed to ask." Harry said with a smile "Something which I took full advantage of."

"What did you ask them to do?"

"If you think real hard about it then you will have your answer." Harry replied.

Ginny thought about it for a moment and when she had her answer she gave a loud laugh and said "Which one was it then."

"It was George; Fred said that had he been the one to play Harry, then you would know it was him." Harry explained.

"He was right; he has no idea how to dance." Ginny said as she put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Gin, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"Well I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend." Harry asked.

"I would love to Harry." Ginny answered "But let's get one thing clear."

"And what's that?"

"I will say it once, it was a good one, but if ever try to prank me again you will be sorry." Ginny said in a half serious voice.

Harry nodded in understanding and then sat up on the couch without warning "Oh hey I just remembered that I have someone I want you to meet." And after giving a brief whistle there was a flash of white fire, "Ginny, I want you to meet _Flynn, _my phoenix."

"Flynn?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Well I needed to come up with a fake name while pursuing you, so Flynn here" Harry said as he gestured to the Phoenix "let me borrow his name, saying that anything I was liable to come up with would be inadequate, that I should be thankful that his name was the best out there."

"And you should be, cause he is a beautiful Phoenix, aren't you." Ginny said as she began to rub the ruffle of feathers on the phoenix's head. The phoenix in question turned and gave Harry a look that said '_I told you so'. _Flynn then turned his head back to face Ginny so that she could scratch his head some more.

"Ungrateful bird." Harry muttered. Flynn had apparently heard this and turned back to Harry and gave an almighty "_Squawk"_. "Yea, well maybe I will." Harry replied.

Ginny just looked at Harry, "You can understand him?" she asked.

"Yea I can, but sometimes it really gets annoying." Harry answered.

"What did he say?" an intrigued Ginny asked.

"He said that if I am going to call him names, then I can go back to my other white, beaked friend." Harry said.

"And that would be?"

"He means Hedwig; goodness knows that she is better company." He said as he glared at the phoenix. Giving off several squawks, Flynn took to the air and then proceeded to dive-bomb at Harry before promptly '_flashing_' away.

"Harry, don't torment Flynn like that." Ginny said "He may not come back."

Harry just shook his head, laughed and said "This is a sort of game, we do it all the time; try to get one up on the other. Whoever loses will go off and sulk and then comes back ready to start a new round. Neither of us would abandon the other, we are too close."

"Kind of like you, Ron and Hermione." Ginny said, though as soon as she did she jumped up off the couch and just stared at Harry with wide eyes.

Startled by her sudden movement Harry too stood and asked "What is it Gin?"

"Ron and Hermione," She began "They have got to be worried about me. The last they saw I was walking out with Fly…I mean…you. And when they notice that I haven't come back they are bound to get worried."

Harry did not know what else to do, so he started to laugh. "Ginny," He said as he walked closer to her "Just think about it for a moment, who else was in on the Flynn thing that was at the dance tonight?"

"Well Ron was, but…"

"He knows what he is supposed to do, so don't worry." Harry said as he cut her off. There was no need for her to worry needlessly, not when Harry had it all planned out.

"Are you sure Harry? This is Ron we are talking about." Ginny said as she went to hug Harry.

"I think that you underestimate what Ron can do when he sets his mind to it," He paused to look at Ginny and seeing her still questioning gaze he continued "If Hermione begins to worry, Ron is supposed to try and distract her. But if she becomes too much then he is supposed to…"

A voice yelled cutting Harry off "Ronald Weasley you will let go of me or I will hex you into oblivion."

"Bring her here." Harry Finished.

Ginny smiled at the timing of Harry and her brother, '_They must really have planned for everything'_ Ginny thought to herself as she broke the embrace with Harry and ran to meet her bushy haired friend. "Hermione," she called out when she was almost there "I'm right here."

At hearing her voice call out her name she turned to find out who it had been. When she saw Ginny running towards her a look of relief flashed onto her face. "Oh Ginny I was so worried when you and Flynn didn't come back," Hermione said as she took Ginny into a big hug "Where is he anyway?"

"I'm right here, it is good to finally meet you Hermione; Ginny has told me so much about you." Harry said jokingly as he walked over to them.

"You're Flynn, Harry?" Hermione asked in exasperation but then rounded on Ron "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Well I had promised Harry I wouldn't, and besides, it was pretty obvious."

"Well not to me." Hermione said dejectedly.

"I did cover my tracks well Hermione." Harry said giving Ginny a wink.

Hermione nodded slightly with her head down, though in an instant it shot back up with a look of confusion "Then who was with us at the table when "_Flynn_" came and asked Ginny for a dance?" She asked.

"It was George." Ginny answered with a smile.

"George knew before I did?" a shocked Hermione asked.

"The only person who did not know about it was my mom." Ginny replied.

"When did you decide to use George then?" Ron asked as he turned to Harry.

"Well it was really last minute and he said he would be more than happy to play me for an hour or two." Harry told Ron.

Hermione then interrupted them with a thought that made Ron pale considerably, "I think that it was great what you did Harry and I for one am glad that I don't have to answer to Mrs. Weasley about why she was not let in on this little adventure."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed at the face Ron was now making "Oh can it will you." Ron said with a half smile "At least I don't have to be worried about mum smothering me with plans for the marriage."

This made Harry stop laughing and make a face that made Ginny ask "I'm hurt that you find the thought of marrying me revolting." This caused everyone to laugh harder.

"I would never think that about you Gin, I'm just not sure if I want to deal with your mom when she is going wedding nuts." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm just giving you a hard time." Ginny replied as she grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into a hug that could rival that of her mothers.

"I don't mean to break up this wonderful display of affection, but I was hoping that you could tell us where we are Harry." Ron said.

"You mean you haven't been here?" Hermione questioned as she began to walk down the long hall.

"No," Ron said as he followed after her "Harry just told me what I needed to do to get you here; I am just as in the dark as you are."

"Right, sorry," Harry began "I call this place 'Sanctuary', or the 'Sanctum"

"Okay I get that, but where exactly, as in location, am I?" Hermione said as she came to stand in the open area with the couches, chairs and fireplace.

Harry smiled "I think that you would be surprised to know that you are all standing, what used to be, the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so another cliffie chapter. Sorry. But no fear, the next one will be up soon enough. As soon as I get Microsoft word back on my computer that is. Anyway, you now know that Flynn is indeed Harry (sorry to those who did want that to happen.), and that the Sanctuary is the Chamber of Secrets. But do not worry, there is a lot more to come. Trust me. So if you could be so kind as to review now.**

**Thank you,**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	39. Magical Door

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 39**

**Magical Door.**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

**_Harry smiled "I think that you would be surprised to know that you are all standing, what used to be, the Chamber of Secrets."_**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"As you can see I did some major renovations. It is no longer quite so evil looking." Harry said as he motioned around him.

"Why didn't you tell me the first time you brought me here?" Ginny asked sounding betrayed.

"Because had I told you that then you would have figured out that I was Flynn," Harry explained "And then there is the fact that I wanted you to feel safe and had you known where you were, you would have shut down on me."

"You didn't tell Ginny!" Hermione said sounding mortified.

"No, all he said was '_We are just a little more South than where we were'_ I just didn't know he meant it literally." Ginny answered as she began to have a _good_ look around. It really looked different than when she was last here. In a way she was glad to the transformation that Harry had given it. Even if she was still a bit mad that he had neglected to tell her.

As she stood there looking around a thought found its way into her head and she was surprised that she or any of the others hadn't figured it out yet. "Harry is this?"

Harry nodded and said with a smile "Yes it is."

"And the two rooms?" Ginny asked.

"Really are just rooms, I have used them a couple of times."

"And so that makes the new one-"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Would you two stop that," Hermione said "It makes you sound like the twins."

"Sorry Hermione, Harry was just confirming something for me." She said as she turning to face her friend with a smile.

"And that would be…" Ron said as headed off Hermione.

"That the room that you are now standing in is going to be the common area for the new DA to gather in and that door over there," Harry said pointing to the door behind Ron and Hermione "Leads to the room that we will all practice in."

Hermione and Ron just gaped at him and then turned to look at the door and then back to Harry. "Do you mind if we-" Ron began. But there was no need as Harry had expected this and said "Yea, go ahead."

Ron and Hermione led the way over to the new part of his Sanctuary, which he had only really finished the day before he was set to duel Ginny. "This is amazing Harry." Hermione said as she gazed around the room "Was this apart of the Chamber before?"

"Everything down here was really just one big open space, and only after doing some major research I was able to make what you see now." Harry answered as he too looked around his newest room.

It was large, maybe even larger than the sitting area and had magically-padded walls all the way around; so that any stray spells would be absorbed into them. The ground was still the same gray granite that had been here since the Slytherin Founder had created his Secret Chamber. Off to the side of the room there was a raised dias that looked like a dueling platform.

"Wow Harry you have really out-done yourself here." Hermione said as they closed the door to that room and moved to sit down around the fireplace.

"Thanks Mione, I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile.

"So when you said that you were just waiting for a few more things, what you meant was that you were just waiting until you had revealed yourself to Ginny." Ron said.

"Had I shown you lot earlier, Ginny would have figured out that I was Flynn." Harry replied as he looked at the girl in question who just smiled at him. To be honest, though, he was getting tired of repeating this.

"Well, as fun as this has been," Hermione started "I think that we need to head back up and get ready to go home tomorrow."

Two almost identical groans came from Ron and Ginny. The one from Ron was directed towards the prospect of having to pack, while Ginny's was more to her not wanting to leave her comfy spot on the couch wrapped in Harry's arms. "Hermione's right Gin, we need to go pack, as we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Harry said as he made to stand up.

Ginny gave an exaggerated sigh and also stood up, stretching out her legs. "Well, it was fun down here while it lasted," Ginny said "But I think that we are going to have to come back down here Harry, so that you can give me the "_Grand Tour_" of the place."

Harry smiled and hugged Ginny tightly while Ron stood up and said, "Ugh, Ginny I could really do without that image thanks."

"What you mean this." Then without any warning Ginny grabbed Harry's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Oi, Potter, get your hands off my sister." Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart laughing "Like I had any choice in being accosted, but if I did…" He trailed off with a seductive look at Ginny who just turned and smirked at her brother.

"Harry I was wondering, how are we supposed to get beck up there?" Hermione asked.

Gesturing them over to him Harry activated his special, personal portkey; that deposited them into the Room of Requirement. Hermione would not let them out of the room until she had an iron-clad promise from Harry to tell her how he had managed what he just did. With Harry's promise in hand as well as a quick explanation-_ "It says something in Hogwarts; A History, about the different forms of travel that one is able to do inside the School if I am not mistaken"_ -she opened the door leading out into the corridor, but they stopped short when they noticed they were not alone.

There standing in front of them, in all of his glory, was Albus Dumbledore and he was not alone. There standing around him, not unlike some sort of guard, were several of their Professors. "Harry what a pleasant surprise, I had not expected to find you four here." He said as the trademarked twinkle shown brightly in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and it did not escape his notice that most, if not all, of the Professor's standing behind the Headmaster had done the same. "Then what's with the Guard?" Harry asked feigning curiosity.

The Headmaster looked behind him and then turned back to Harry; his eyes still twinkling. "The Professors and I were just patrolling the hallways. Never can be too careful nowadays can we?"

"No sir we can't, "Harry replied "Though I am curious as to whom you left down in the Great Hall to watch over the dance."

"I believe that Professor McCreedy is more than capable of handling it, don't you?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"You know what sir you're right. I am sure that _he _is more than capable," Harry started "But now if you excuse us sir, we have to go and pack for the Holidays. I for one do not want to be left by the train because I was late in my packing."

"Too right you are Harry." Dumbledore said as he moved out of Harry and his friends' way. They began to walk down the corridor but did not get far before Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Ah, Harry," He started "I was wondering if you could take just a little bit more of your time and talk with me for a moment?"

Harry gave a sigh and turned to look at his friends and then moved his gaze to the Headmaster. "Sir, we really are tired and have a lot of packing to do, and if I am not mistaken, shouldn't you be patrolling the halls right now." Harry stated dryly.

"Now Harry, I was merely going to inquire as to why you had not put your name on the list of those staying behind over the break." Albus Dumbledore said with a false smile.

Harry glanced between his friends and the only one who made any movement was Hermione, and she had barely shaken her. Though she had not said anything out loud, this one movement spoke volumes. '_Don't do it'_ but it was too late for that as Harry was already in knee deep. "Well sir," He started "That is because I will not be staying behind this year. I actually have a place that I am wanted at and seeing as I have not yet had the chance to pack I need to be going."

Harry and his friends got about five more feet before anyone had said something. But just as they were about to round the corner that they heard a voice call out, "Harry, now I have been reasonable long enough, and it is my duty as Headmaster for this school to tell you that you must remain here for the Holidays so that you can be safe."

Harry just about lost it and spun around in time to see the Headmaster and his cohorts walking towards them. "Sir, I have been in more "_Danger"_ here in my six years here than I was this past summer. So don't give me that dribble about it being safer here."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have forced my hand." The Headmaster said as he raised his wand.

"RUN!" Harry yelled to his friends as he led the way.

Dumbledore sighed and calmly said "Please retrieve Mr. Potter, stun him if you must, but we need to keep him here."

None of them said a word as they ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. They made it down two more corridors before they were met with any opposition. "It is pointless to run Potter." Said a Professor that Harry didn't know; '_Muggle Studies maybe?_'

"Yea Potter, you're trapped." Sure enough as he and the others looked behind them, they saw the Headmaster and the rest of his "_friends_".

"What are we going to do?" Hermione exclaimed as she fidgeted.

"We're trapped mate." Ron said.

"No we're not," Harry began but when he saw the looks on his friend's faces he said "Okay, so we are trapped, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a plan." And in one swift movement he threw his arms up, his palms exploding outwards, at both sets of Professors causing them to Freeze on the spot.

His friends just gaped at him; none of them knew what to say. If he had seen their looks of awe he paid them no attention as he began to call upon his power again. This time he brought up both arms with his palms, this time, palms facing towards the ceiling. Focusing with all of his might he reached into the deep parts of his magic and called forth two walls of the most brilliant white fire that any of them had ever seen. His friends then watched as he reached into his robes and pulled out what looked to be a rectangle made of wood.

Harry threw the small piece of wood onto the ground and then bent down, touched the piece of wood and said "_**Mischief**_". Hermione, Ginny and Ron were awed yet again as they watched as this tiny thing, took the form of a door; complete with a handle and all. As Harry stood up he waved his hand at the door, causing it to fly open with a '_**Whoosh'**_.

"Jump in." Harry said as he held the door in place.

Ron shook his head and said "No way mate, the last time I jumped through a door in the ground I landed on a big pile of 'Devils Snare'. And to be quite honest I don't fancy doing that again any time soon."

"Ron the only difference this time is that there are no deadly vines waiting for you, or a mad-man with a spirit on the back of his head." Ron shook his head again and stepped back just a little.

"Look, Ron, it is dark on the other side of this door because all of the lights are out. Now if you really feel like it you can stay, just know that there is a Headmaster who is over there," He said as he gestured behind the wall of fire "That will delve into your mind to try and find the answers that I am not willing to give him."

Ron looked scared at the prospect of the Headmaster in his mind. "But you said that your spell would protect against that." He said feebly.

Harry nodded "You're right, but since he doesn't know that he will exhaust any resource he has. And if that means you become a member of the Long-Term-Spell-Damage Ward at St. Mungos…" he left the comment hanging in hope that Ron would see reason and jump through. He didn't.

"Harry, the Headmaster would never try and get away with something like that, much less do it." Hermione interrupted.

"Would this be the same Headmaster who just threatened a student with a wand; which is not the first time, and then proceed to have Professors chasing said student through the halls just to get him back?" Harry asked her, his face a mix of serious and irritation.

"Harry," Ginny began "Is it safe?"

Harry turned to Ginny and gave a rushed "Yes."

"Then I will see you all on the other side." And with that she stepped right up to the door and jumped straight through.

"Ginny!" Ron called as he fell through. He had tried to make a quick dash up to the still open door and catch his sister, but he had tripped and fallen through himself.

"Ron!" Hermione called out as she saw Ron fall through. She was going to say something when she turned back to Harry, but he cut her off.

"Hermione, it's your turn, go!"

"But Harry…" Hermione began.

"Look, Hermione, but I don't know how much longer the flames are going to last or how long the Professors are going to stay frozen. So if you could please go through." Harry said interrupting her again.

"But how…"

"Hermione I love you like a sister, but you if you do not jump through right this instant I will push you through myself." Harry said having already had enough of her stalling. He had no idea how the Professors had frozen, though he did have a theory; one thathe would have to test later.

Creating the two walls of fire he had known that he could do, he had been practicing for quite some time. But large creation like this drew on way to much of his energy; and he was already beginning to feel the affect it had on him. "Hermione, Go, _**NOW**_!" he yelled in one last attempt to get her through the door.

'_I just know that I'm going to regret this'_ Hermione thought just before jumping through, screaming as she fell. Harry jumped in as soon as she had passed through, pulling the door shut behind him as he went. As soon as the magical door had shut and disappeared, the flames vanished and the Professors unfroze.

Albus Dumbledore just stood there for a moment confused; confused as to why he was now looking across the hall at the other team of Professor that had been summoned to help secure Harry. Then as if just realizing something he put a hand into his robes and pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open. As he stood gazing at the watch the Muggle Studies Professor came up to him and said. "Sir, we can't find any trace of him. It's like he just vanished."

The Headmaster just stood there and shook his head. "Thank you, but if you and the others could go to the Great Hall and help Professor McCreedy with the clean-up of the dance that would be wonderful."

"I will make sure that it is done Headmaster." The man said leaving Dumbledore alone with his thoughts.

Dumbledore sighed again as the other Professors left. _'Their memories of tonight will have to be modified so that they will not remember my trying to subdue a student without cause' _then turning back to his pocket watch and just gazed at it, watching as it flashed the same phrase over and over.

'_**Harry Potter has left Hogwarts, Harry Potter is safe'**_

----

Harry Potter had jumped through the door as soon as Hermione had made it through. Like Hermione and the others, Harry had jumped vertically through as well. But since the door had been laying on the ground he, like the others, had come through horizontally causing him to land on top of his friends at the foot of the stairs. Quickly standing up he made sure that the door was pulled shut so as not to allow anything else through. "_**Managed."**_ Harry said as he touched the door, causing it to shrink back to its original size. As he was putting the door away he heard some noise from above and winced slightly, turning just in time to see a light go on in the hallway and a figure at the top of the stairs.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny's heads turned to see what Harry was looking at. A woman was walking down the stairs towards them. "Mom" Harry called with a smile.

"Well you're home early." Piper said as she continued down the stairs seeing his three friends lying in a dog pile just in front of him, "Is everything alright?"

"Just tired." He replied then promptly fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: So Dumbledore knows when Harry is safe…imagine that. Oh well. I have the next chapter written and ready to go. I also want to apologize for the cliffhanger, but it was the best spot to end it at. I shall have the next one up as soon as I am able. Please be kind and push that review button. I am almost to 500 reviews. And yours could help me get there. So who will be the five hundredth to review. Let the race begin.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	40. Halliwell, not Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 40**

**Halliwell, not Potter.**

* * *

Harry ambled down the stairs, the events of the last night coming back to him in a rush of images. The Dance, the Sanctum/ Chamber, Headmaster Dumbledore coming at him with a wand in front of many other Professors, the way that he; Harry, had used his Charmed powers to help them escape, then there was passing out at the bottom of the stairs in his home out of sheer exhaustion. Yes, it had been an interesting night and Harry was sure that his friends would be looking to him for some explanations; especially Hermione.

He knew that his friends were up because it was what had woken him up. Their voices were soft at first, but soon they rose in volume and spread through the rest of the house. There was a tone to the voices that Harry knew too well; Ron and Hermione. They were doing their best to stay quiet, though they seemed to be failing miserably. Harry gave a heavy sigh as he pushed the door to the kitchen open. There sitting around the table were his best friends, who were arguing a little quieter now, and his girlfriend who was shaking her head slightly. She saw Harry come through the door and sent a smile his way. Harry returned the smile and made his way over to them and sat down; but not before planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Harry, you're awake." A shocked Hermione said as he sat down.

Harry gave her a smile "It's kind of hard not to be with you two," He said pointing between her and Ron, "going at it, and just so you know, in this house voices carry."

"I told you that it would be your bickering that woke him up." Ginny added giving the two a knowing look.

Ron and Hermione blushed slightly and mumbled their apologies just as the kitchen door opened yet again. "Hey kiddo, I was just about to come and wake you up," Leo said as he walked over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup, "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, I remember everything up until I keeled over due to exhaustion," Harry paused a moment to look at his friends, who looked as though they were also recalling the previous night. Turning back to his dad he asked "Who got me into bed?"

"I did, but Chris helped." Leo answered.

Harry smiled "How is Chris, is he still asleep?"

'_Crap'_ Leo thought to himself, _'We still need to tell him about that'_. After taking a sip of his coffee he said "Chris is out with y- his Aunts and they should be back soon."

He had been about to say 'Chris is out with '_your'_ Aunts', but since he was not sure as to what Harry had told his friends, he decided to keep comments like those to himself, he would also need to mention that fact to his wife and sisters-in-law. "Oh by the way Harry, Hedwig is getting better and is out hunting right now."

"Really," Harry said excitedly "So she is able to fly now?"

"Yes, though she was advised that doing so could hurt her wing again." Leo answered.

"She's always been that way, so if she thinks that she is able to fly then I will let her. Besides I don't need to have two angry birds at me." Harry said with a smile.

"Flynn lost again did he?" Leo asked.

Harry nodded and said "Yea, last night. Though I would have thought he would've come around by now."

"Well that explains why he showed up in a mood last night. I think that he is actually out with Hedwig right now, the two of them left early this morning." Leo commented.

"Those two," Harry began shaking his head "are conspiring against me." Harry shared a quick laugh with his Dad and was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Umm, Harry," Hermione began quietly, "Who is this?"

Harry turned to look at her sheepishly for only a brief moment, smiled and then said "I'm sorry guys, this is Leo." throwing his Dad a knowing look. "And he is married to…um…where is Piper?"

"She had to go to the store to pick up a few things about," Leo paused to look at his watch and then continued, "an hour ago and should be back any minute now."

Then, as if on cue, the front door opened and a voice penetrated the silence that had washed over the house. "Sorry it took so long Leo; those damn Demons have no concept of timing. He got me pretty good too."

At hearing this Harry flew from his chair and out of the kitchen with Leo following close behind. "Mom/ Piper, are you okay?" Both Harry and Leo called as they ran to meet her. She had a towel wrapped around her arm so as to stop the bleeding. But Harry and his Dad could see the crimson red starting to soak through. Leo went up to his wife and began to take the towel from around her arm, wanting to see how bad it really was.

Piper saw the looks of horror on the faces of her husband and son and decided to try to lighten the mood. "He may have gotten me pretty good, but I got him better." And after a brief moment of silence she said "Leo could you?"

Being brought back to reality, Leo nodded and extended his hands over the wound. As usual his hands began to glow and his Whitelighter magic began to heal the damage that the Demon had caused. Piper breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the wound close up completely and was about to speak but was unable to as Harry had beaten her to it. "I am so glad that you're okay." He said as he launched himself into her arms.

Piper smiled at the antics of her eldest son and replied in kind, returning the warm embrace. "Me too, though I wasn't worried, and you shouldn't be either. I sent that Demon straight to he…" but she stopped suddenly when she heard a _'gasp'_ come from not too far away. She looked up and saw her son's three friends standing just in front of the dining room table. One of whom had a hand over her mouth in shock, the other two just stood there gaping in shock. Piper sighed and looked at her husband, who promptly took her hand and gave a warm smile. She returned the smile, along with a peck on the cheek, and made her way into the next room, with Leo's hand still in hers.

Having also heard the gasp, Harry turned and looked into the eyes of each of his friends. Giving a sigh he turned his body completely to them and said, "Guy's I have a lot that I need to tell you." Before turning and heading in the direction of the conservatory.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione began as she followed him, Ron and Ginny close behind her "All this talk about Demons, also how you got us here, her arm being healed by his '_glowing_' hands, and there is the fact that you called her 'Mom'."

"Like I said before, there is a lot that I need to tell you and you are just going to have to be patient with me." He replied with a sigh as he sat down next to his Mom; his Dad taking a place behind him.

"We won't interrupt you Harry." Ginny said as she took the empty spot next to him.

"It would be best if there were no interruptions." Harry said as he looked at each of his friends. Taking a deep breath he began, "Okay, like I told you all on the train, Sirius set some stuff up in the event that he died and I also said that he really only expanded upon what my parents had set up…" Harry was cut off by the front door opening and three, voices filling the entry way.

"I told you we could take care of it Chris, you worry too much." A voice said that Harry knew belonged to his Aunt Paige.

"Well just look at who his mother is, he was doomed from the start to be a neurotic nag." Phoebe had been the one to say this, though Harry was not sure why she was talking about his brother Chris that way.

Then Harry heard the third voice, one that he did not know who it belonged to say "If you two would focus a little more on what you were supposed to be doing, then we would not have had to re-do it six times."

"But we did get it done, and we had fun while doing it. It will be the best…" Paige had started to say but was cut off by Phoebe, who had yelled out, "Piper, are you home yet?"

Harry turned to his Mom, who had already begun to answer, "Where in here."

"Good, because we want to take you to…"

"Phoebe." Piper exclaimed cutting off the middle sister.

"What are you…oh hi Harry," but Phoebe paused for just half a second and then recovered, "Oh Harry, I…uh didn't know you were up yet. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yea, what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, what are you all up to in here?" Paige said intervening on Phoebe's behalf.

Not convinced Harry gave each of his family members a look that said '_We will talk'_ and then answered his Aunts question. "I was just about to tell my friends here," He said gesturing to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "What happened to me over the summer."

"Ooo, cool, can we join?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, just…"

"Don't interrupt, we know Harry." Paige said as she raised her hands to cut him off.

"Thank you." Harry said to his Aunts. "Now where was I?"

"You had just said that Sirius had expanded on something that your parents had set up." Hermione said answering his question.

"Thank you, anyway like I was saying before we were interrupted," He said with a smile and threw his Aunts a playful look and was about to continue when he stopped mid-thought, a blank look of concentration spreading across his face.

"What is it Harry?" Piper said concern in her voice. She had seen the look Harry's face and had remembered seeing it only once before. It was the night before he was set to leave for Hogwarts. She was about to ask Harry again, but he had started to talk.

"Someone's coming." He said exhaling the breath that he, unknown to him, had been holding. And as soon as he had said this the air began to crackle with magic. "There, look." He said pointing to the open, double doors that led out of the conservatory. Everyone in the room, including the person Harry did not know, turned to look at the place he was pointing at. Not only could they hear the crackling of the magic, but they could now see it. Whatever was going to appear there was taking a lot of magic to do so.

Then as the magic reached its high-point, a blinding, white light filled the entire room that they were in, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Along with the white light came two loud cracks. No one spoke for a few moments; then out of the silence came a fierce voice that Harry knew all to well.

"**You will give me my children back or I will make you sorry that you ever dared to mess with a Weasley!"**

"Mum, Dad?" Ron asked in shock as he stared wide eyed at his mother, who's wand was drawn and being pointed everywhere.

"Oh Ronald you're safe." The Molly Weasley said as she rushed forward and pulled her youngest son into a hug. "When your and Ginny's hands on the clock just stopped moving we thought the worst."

"We're fine Mum see, Ginny's here along with Harry and Hermione." He said patting his mother on the back.

"Hermione and Harry?" the Weasley elder said in confusion.

"We are all safe Mrs. Weasley; there is no need to worry." Harry put in trying to reiterate what Ron had already told her. "You can put your wands away."

Mrs. Weasley stood there for a second just staring at Harry, and then as though she had finally realized who was talking to her she said. "Harry Professor Dumbledore is so worried about you. When you left the castle like that he put the entire Order on alert, and we were told that if we saw you then we needed to get you back to him as soon as possible."

"Harry will not be taken from me and if you think that you can just waltz in here waving your wands around, then you've got another thing coming." Piper said angrily. These people had barged into her home and no matter how friendly Harry said that these people had been to him, there is a way to act in public; especially in someone else's home.

Molly Weasley was taken aback. Never in her life had she been spoken to like that. "And who do you think you are to be giving me orders?" She began going into Mother-mode. "You kidnapped Harry from his relatives and then brain-washed him so that he would not want to go back there. However bad _those_ people are, you have committed a crime and you will not get away with it."

Piper was getting upset now and it did not take much to get her that way. "I do not know who you have been getting your information from lady, but I assure you that we have committed no crime." Piper began in a calm, but serious tone. "Harry is free to leave us whenever he chooses, but I will not tolerate someone who appears in my home without invitation and begins to accuse my family and me for kidnapping."

Molly Weasley was at a loss for words and at seeing this Piper walked toward her and continued. "I want you to look at him, really _look_ at him," She said pointing to Harry, who was standing now, and was making his way over to Piper. When he got there he wrapped an arm around her shoulder in effort to try and comfort his mother. "He has been clothed, watered and as I was…well still am a great chef, he most certainly has not gone hungry. I am a good Witch; a good wife; and dammit I am a _great_ mother and I will not let anyone tell me differently."

She just stood staring at Piper, taking in everything that she had been told. If she was to be honest with herself then she could not fault this woman in front of her for acting the way she had. Had the roles been reversed and she was the one having to defend her home, she was sure that it would have gone down the same way. "Mrs. Weasley," Harry said breaking the silence that had fallen around them all, "There is a lot that needs to be explained and if you would like to take a seat, then I…we will do our best."

After giving a slight nod, she followed Ron; who had begun to guide her to where he had been sting, and sat down. "Mr. Weasley." Harry said bowing his head in a greeting.

"Harry." He replied as he walked over to where his wife was and made to stand behind her. Harry turned to look at his mother and gave her a smile before he too went to sit back down.

When seated, he looked around the room at the different people assembled around him. Feeling a hand pat him on the shoulder, he turned and saw Leo looking at him with a smile on his face and comfort in his eyes. Harry returned the smile and turned back around, took a deep breath and said-

"Over the holiday I found out that my last name is not Potter, it is Halliwell, and that Piper and Leo are my _real _mom and dad.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it is not my usual length for a chapter, but as school I starting again I am going to have to take what I can get. As it is, the next chapter is written and ready to go. And I will be starting on the next one very soon, within the next day or so. Please take this time to now Review,**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed so far. I have now reached 500 reviews thanks to, SeaBreeze2GA!!!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	41. Recipes?

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 41**

**Recipes?**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Over the holiday I found out that my last name is not Potter, it is Halliwell, and that Piper and Leo are my real mom and dad.**_

* * *

The response to the simple comment that Harry had just made was instantaneous. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were protesting loudly; while Ron just sat there in shock, not daring to speak a word. Had the situation not been so serious, he was sure that he would have been laughing. Harry had known that he might be met with some opposition when he told his friends the truth. He made to pull out his wand to shoot off a couple of loud bangs, but his wand was left where it was because someone had beaten him to the punch.

Harry turned his attention to the one who had shot off the warning shots; their wand still smoking at the tip. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." He said with a small smile.

"You are welcome Harry." The Weasley head responded with a smile.

Taking the lead from her dad, Ginny Weasley turned to face those who the 'bangs' had been meant for. "Now, Harry is trying to tell us something and I am willing to bet that he doesn't want this to take all day. So if you all could just sit quietly for just a moment and just listen then all of our questions will be answered."

This quieted Hermione in an instant, Ron just sat there not moving and their mother was too shocked by the outburst from her husband and daughter to say a word. Nodding, Ginny turned and smiled at Harry before planting a kiss on his cheek; much to the shock of the entire room. Harry blushed as he looked about the room. He had not had the chance to tell his parents about the recent development, and he knew by the look on her mother's face, that Ginny would have some explaining to do. Harry also noticed the look on the strangers face. He was giving Harry a knowing smirk/smile, like he knew something that the rest of them did not.

Harry made a mental note to ask his family who this person was, why he was here and what he knew. _'Is he dating one of my Aunts?' _He thought to himself as he shook his head and turned back to look at the others in the room. "For those of you don't know, last night I asked Ginny to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."

There were a few '_squeals_' that Harry knew had come from his aunts. Apparently they had been hoping he would ask her, and they were just so happy for him that they had to make their happiness verbal; much to his annoyance. He chanced a look at Mr. Weasley, who just looked at Harry with approval. Mrs. Weasley, Harry noticed, was staring at her husband with a look of shock in her eyes. She had apparently guessed that, because of his lack of reaction, he had known. "We will talk later Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said in a serious tone, causing Mr. Weasley to wince slightly. Harry's shoulders shook slightly with the silent laughter that he was holding back, but this earned him a slap on the head from his mother, who also gave him a knowing look that said the same.

Deciding that it was best to continue Harry began "Okay, so as I was saying I am not a Potter, by name at any rate, but I am by blood. It turns out that one of my ancestors came over from England and met up with a lady by the name of Melinda Warren and after a few too many drinks…well you can guess what happened." He paused a moment to look around the room and smiled when his gaze landed on Ron, who was wagging his eye brows up and down in a suggestive manner. This did not go unnoticed by his mother, who lifted her hand and pinched his shoulder.

"Anyway, after that night he went back to England due to work and they never saw each other again. Melinda got pregnant and thus started the Halliwell line. It turns out that the man who came over from England was in fact a Potter and he had just graduated from Hogwarts and wanted to have a bit of fun before settling down. So I…well we," He paused again and gestured to Piper and his Aunt's, "Are distantly related to the Potter's, however distantly that may be."

"But Harry," Hermione began, "That doesn't explain why you're thought to be the child of James and Lily and why you went to Hogwarts instead of growing up here in America."

'_Leave it to Hermione to nit-pick'_ Harry thought before deciding at how to go about this. It was complicated and even if he could explain it, there would be the chance that he would not explain it well. He looked to his mom, who just nodded and gave him a smile. "There is a chance that what I'm about to tell you next, you might not believe and so I just ask that you not interrupt me."

Receiving five nods in understanding he continued, "Well to start off, my mom and aunts are not muggles, they are witches. And my dad is a Whitelighter…a sort of Guardian Angel."

"When you say angel what do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Dad, could you?" Harry asked turning to look at him.

Leo answered with a quick "No problem." Then disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and then reappeared on the other side of the room much to the shock of all of those present; except Ginny. Harry was going to ask her why but as though knowing what he was going to ask, she cut him off and said "Later, please continue."

Harry nodded and said "Well, like I said, they are witches and each of them can do magic. Cast spells and such, it is quite amazing really."

"You mean with wands?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his hand and said "No, their magic is different from ours, or rather yours. Since I am their son, I can do what they can do. But not really because each of them has a power unique to them." He paused for a moment at seeing the looks of confusion on their faces and then said "I am not making sense am I?"

After being met with five nods he sighed and turned to his dad. He was much better at explaining things and was hoping that he would help him out. Answering his son's silent plea for help Leo stepped forward and said, "What my son is trying to say is that when he started at Hogwarts, the core of his magic had to adapt to his use of a wand. But as he also said…or tried to say was that my wife and her sisters each have a different power that they excel at, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Leo gestured to the sisters to stand and give a demonstration of what they could do so that their company would understand.

Piper decided to go first and in one swift movement picked up a magazine and tossed it to Leo, who caught it without effort. He threw it into the air shortly after and then let his wife do the rest. Just as the magazine was falling back down again, Piper lifted her hands and gestured at it, palms exploding outwards, causing it to freeze in mid-fall. After letting it sit there for a few seconds she gestured at it again and instead of unfreezing; it blew up, causing bits of paper to fly in every direction. "I can slow down the molecules of any object, effectively freezing it in place, or I can blow it up." Piper said as she sat back down next to Harry, who just smiled at her.

"So I guess I will go next." Phoebe said stepping forward and as she lifted her arms _she_ began to float off the ground. Harry's friends just stared on in shock. When her feet touched the ground she said "Unfortunately my power is not that great, and while I do have another power, I will let them tell you about it."

Not knowing what else to do Harry's friends just nodded and watched as the one called Paige stepped forward. "Well, to start off, I am their half sister. Anyway, I can move things with my mind but not how you might think." She paused for a moment and then called out, "Harry's wand." And in a swirl of blue lights, Harry's wand appeared in her out-stretched hand. She smiled and then handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said as he put it away.

Paige nodded and then went to sit back down next to the stranger, who patted her on the shoulder. "And you have already seen what I can do." Harry said with a smile while looking at his friends and after a moment he continued. "Now, back to the story, and this is the part that you might find hard to believe, but I need to tell you anyway………… I'm from the future."

Harry watched the faces of those he cared about as he explained, as well as he could at any rate, about how his parents had gotten a tip that he was going to be attacked and they wanted to save him. He did need the help of Leo and Piper at some points to explain the parts that he himself was still confused about. But eventually they all got it. Even if they, themselves were still confused.

"So you're saying that you were born a year and a half ago and that they," Ron asked pointing to Piper and Leo, "Took you to the Potter's in the past because they wanted you to be safe, and that they chose the Potter's cause they were related?"

"Yea, pretty much. I know that it's confusing, I am still working through the logistics of it." Harry said answering his question.

Everyone lapsed into silence for a moment, all of them taking in all of the information that they had been given. All of a sudden Harry broke the silence when he jumped up and said, "Oh I almost forgot." And with a wave of his wand, just like on the train at the beginning of term he said "_**Confuto Celo Veneficus"**_.

This time however the magic only swirled around those who had not previously been in on the secret. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were awed at the display of magic, though at the same time wanted to know what he had just done to them. When they asked him, he told them exactly what he had told the others. They nodded in understanding and congratulated him on an excellent piece of magic and were about to say something more but were interrupted by Hermione, who had what could only be a look of realization finding its way onto her face.

"Harry," She began, "The magic you did in the Room of Requirement; those were your personal powers you showed us weren't they?"

Harry nodded and answered with a simple "Yes."

"The levitation? The summoning of Ron's wand? All the wandless magic... you creating and controlling that fire?" She pressed again as she listed out what he had done.

Harry sighed and said "Yes, Hermione, though that is really only a fraction of what I can do. I think that if I showed you all of what I am capable of, you would faint with information overload."

"Still, Harry the fact that you can do all of that is truly amazing. I mean to be able to do that with fire…" She trailed off and then looked at Piper and said. "I bet that you are so proud of Harry, Mrs. Halliwell."

Piper blushed and began "Please call me Piper, Mrs. Halliwell was my Grandmothers name. And did you say that Harry created fire?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, he held it in the palm of his hand." Hermione answered.

Piper looked at Leo, not sure of what to make of the new development and it seemed he didn't either. They both looked at Harry, who looked sheepishly back at them, and said "I have been meaning to tell you about it."

"Well why didn't you? This is serious Harry, do you know who or rather what this makes you?" Piper said exasperatedly.

"Yea, I do, and it was part of the reason that I didn't tell you. I was afraid about the way that you might react."

"Harry, when did you find out that you could do this?" Leo asked in concern.

"It was during the summer; just after I learned how to clear my mind. It was like I always knew it was there, but it was only after I could clear my mind that I was able to access it. Plus I got curious as to what exactly it was that I could do, so I looked it up in the book." Harry answered thoroughly.

"Leo we have to fix this." Piper said, but as soon as she said it she knew that it had been a mistake.

"It is not something you can fix mom, it is who I am. I have had this power since the beginning of summer and have kept it under control ever since, and now that you have found out, you want to _fix_ it. Just how do you plan on doing that?" Harry exclaimed as he began to stand up.

"Harry she didn't mean it like that," Leo started but was cut off by a furious Harry.

"You're lying." Harry said starting to tremble.

"Harry, don't speak to your father like that, we mean what we say, because we want to help." Piper began.

"Piper's right Harry, we love you and just want to help." Phoebe put in.

Harry was shaking now, and had one hand on his head and another hand clutching at his chest trying to ease whatever it was that he was feeling. "STOP, you're both lying. You are all scared of me now, and it is making my head pound. Just stop it, it's killing me!"

Everyone in the room flinched at the tone in his voice. Harry was mad, they could all see it, and when Piper went up to try and comfort him they both yelled out. Piper had yelled because as she soon as she had touched her son's skin she had been burned.

Wanting to do something to help, Ginny stood up and walked towards Harry but was stopped when Leo had called out to her, "No, it's not safe." And he was right because what happened next shocked everybody; Harry's body had begun to glow bright red, as though he was heating up.

"Leo we have to do something." Piper said to her husband as tears began to fall from her face.

He nodded in understanding and turned to the stranger, "Chris, get him out of here."

Chris nodded as he lifted himself off the arm of the chair and walked towards his over-heating brother. "Be careful." Paige called after him.

"I know what to do; this is not the first time this has happened. And it won't be the last." He said waving her off. Chris then brought his hands up just in front of him and closed his eyes in concentration. No one was sure what he was doing and at the same time, they did not want to interrupt him. Not a second later Chris opened his eyes again and looked at his hands; they were glowing a soft blue. He smiled briefly at his success and then immediately grabbed Harry by the shoulders and orbed him out of the Manor and to a place that he knew Harry would be able to calm down at.

The entire house was bathed in the silence that followed the departure of the two boys. Piper was crying silently, while Leo healed the minor burn that Harry had given his mom. Ron and Hermione were just sitting on the couch looking on as Harry's dad did his work. Phoebe and Paige were staring blankly into space, trying to go over what had just taken place. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just watched their daughter as she gazed at the spot, not blinking, that Harry had just been standing in. She was trying her best not to break down, and was doing an okay job at it, but the few tears that were escaping from her eyes were becoming more frequent.

Seeing this Piper rushed forward to pull Ginny into a hug. She may not have known the girl yet on a personal level, but she had seen in her sons eyes that the care he had for her ran deep into his very being. "Shh," Piper began, "It's going to be okay, you will see." Ginny just hugged Piper more tightly at this. She knew what Harry's mom had said was true; it would be okay. She just wished that there was something that she could have done to help.

The silence reigned for several more minutes, no one daring to use their voices yet. But after enough time had passed, a single voice broke through the silence that had fallen over them. Piper and Ginny pulled away and looked at the person who had began to speak. "Where did that young man take Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Piper, not knowing what to say turned and looked at her husband, "Leo," she began, "Do you know?"

Leo shook his head and said "No I don't, but I am guessing that since Chris said that this has happened before, I'm going to bet that he knows exactly where to take Harry."

Both of the women nodded in understanding, and they all fell back into silence until the Weasley matron spoke again. "So… you said that you were a chef?" Molly Weasley said with a small smile trying to make conversation.

Piper nodded at the woman who had claimed Harry as one of her own said "Yes, I love to cook."

Molly returned the smile and said "Would you like to exchange recipes?"

* * *

**ELSEWERE: ****TIME AND PLACE UNKNOWN.**

_**Rune,**_

_**You might be interested to know that there was a massive power surge last night on the Hogwarts Grounds. I will let you know more as soon as I am able. Most of the students were either in their rooms or at the ball. However, I must wait until the right moment to begin my investigation. **_

_**Could it be that the one we are looking for is actually at the school?**_

_**I shall contact you again as soon as I have more information.**_

_**Spore**_

* * *

**A/N: So here is the chapter, where Harry's friends are told everything. And as you saw, some told a bit too much info, that Harry had apparently wanted kept a secret. We will see exactly where it is that Chris took his brother in the next chapter. And what is with this last bit? Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. It is because of all of you who review, that makes me want to post my next chapter.**

**Thank you all again,**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	42. Shockwave

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 42**

**Shockwave**

* * *

"The levitation? The summoning of Ron's wand? All the wandless magic... you creating and controlling that fire?" She pressed again as she listed out what he had done.

'_Dang it Hermione, why did you have to go and say that'_ Harry though with a sigh and them said, "Yes, Hermione, though that is really only a fraction of what I can do. I think that if I showed you all of what I am capable of, you would faint with information overload."

"Still, Harry the fact that you can do all of that is truly amazing. I mean to be able to do that with fire…" She trailed off and then looked at Piper and said. "I bet that you are so proud of Harry, Mrs. Halliwell."

Piper blushed and began "Please call me Piper, Mrs. Halliwell was my Grandmothers name. And did you say that Harry created fire?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, he held it in the palm of his hand." Hermione answered.

Piper looked at Leo, not sure of what to make of the new development and it seemed he didn't either. They both looked at Harry, who looked sheepishly back at them, and said "I have been meaning to tell you about it."

"Well why didn't you? This is serious Harry, do you know who or rather what this makes you?" Piper said exasperatedly.

"Yea, I do, and it was part of the reason that I didn't tell you. I was afraid about the way that you might react."

"Harry, when did you find out that you could do this?" Leo asked in concern.

"It was during the summer; just after I learned how to clear my mind. It was like I always knew it was there, but it was only after I could clear my mind that I was able to access it. Plus I got curious as to what exactly it was that I could do, so I looked it up in the book." Harry answered thoroughly.

"Leo we have to fix this." Piper said, but as soon as she said it she knew that it had been a mistake.

"It is not something you can fix mom, it is who I am. I have had this power since the beginning of summer and have kept it under control ever since, and now that you have found out, you want to _fix_ it. Just how do you plan on doing that?" Harry exclaimed as he began to stand up; the control he had over his emotions starting to fade.

"Harry she didn't mean it like that," Leo started but was cut off by a furious Harry.

"You're lying." Harry said starting to tremble. He was not sure how he knew this, but something inside of him seemed to be telling him that his parents weren't being completely truthful.

"Harry, don't speak to your father like that, we mean what we say, because we want to help." Piper began.

"Piper's right Harry, we love you and just want to help." Phoebe put in.

Harry was shaking now, and had one hand on his head and another hand clutching at his chest trying to ease whatever it was that he was feeling. "STOP, you're both lying. You are all scared of me now, and it is making my head pound. Just stop it, it's killing me!" It was like everyone was projecting their feelings at him and it was causing him to hurt all over.

Everyone in the room flinched at the tone in his voice. Harry was mad, they could all see it, and when Piper went up to try and comfort him they both yelled out. Piper had yelled because as she soon as she had touched her son's skin she had been burned. Harry had yelled because as soon as his mom had touched him, he could feel all of what she was feeling and it had been too overwhelming for him.

He was in pain, and it was getting worse; like his entire body was heating up. He was vaguely aware of his father calling out to Ginny to not go near him. _'Ginny stay back!' _Harry's heart pleaded; he cared too much for her to allow her to be hurt, especially by him.

"Chris, get him out of here." Harry heard his dad say.

He was surprised when he felt a set of hands, as cold as ice, grab a hold of his shoulders and orb him out of the Manor. He knew he was being orbed somewhere, because he was all too familiar with the tingling that was associated with this form of travel. The only thing he was unsure about, at this particular moment, was who was holding his shoulders. Then without any warning, he felt his feet touch the ground, but the heat that was still pulsing through his body was too much and caused him to fall into a heap.

He was about to call out to the unknown person that had brought him here, '_wherever here is',_ and ask them for help but the figure had already begun to speak. "Don't fight it Harry, it needs to happen."

The pain that Harry had been feeling before, at the Manor, seemed to be growing as though it was feeding off the air around him; which was making it hard for him to breath. "What are you talking about?" Harry managed to choke out, with a ragged breath.

"Don't hold it in; you have to let it out." Chris said trying his best to help his brother.

"You're…not…helping, tell me how," Harry said in irritation, "It feels like my head and chest are going to explode, tell me how to stop it please." He finished in a pleading tone.

"Try to think of it flowing away from you, like a river, or even like a water faucet; turn the handle and let it flow out of you and into the drain."

Harry had no idea what this person meant, and as he was in pain he really didn't care what it was he did, just so long as long as the pain went away. Shakily, he made his way back to his feet and then concentrated as much as he could on the pain leaving his body. Harry was surprised when he felt a calm presence start to surround him, as though something was hugging him. This feeling was short-lived however; as a blast of power forced his head to look upwards and his arms rise up ever so slightly behind him.

Chris was so busy staring at his brother in awe, that he almost forgot to bring up a shield to protect himself from any of the excess power that was about to be expelled. Just as the shield shimmered into place, a brilliant white fire had exploded all around Harry nearly blocking him from view. The fire licked Harry's skin and danced wildly around him, not harming him in the slightest. And what happened next, Chris had no explanation for, as he had never seen anything like it before. A golden light, of the purest magic, shot from his brothers' hands and head, and began to mingle with the white fire.

Chris watched as the, magic-mixed-fire, swirled around his brother gaining in speed with each passing second. When it seemed that it could go no faster, it paused for the briefest of moments, before exploding outwards in a shockwave of pure power that shook the foundations of magic itself.

Despite the shield that Chris had erected, he had been thrown clear across the room. As he began to stand up, he looked to the place where Harry had just been standing, and found that he was no longer there. Confused, he looked around the room and just as he turned around he came face to face with his brother; who was in a defensive pose, with his wand in one hand and a white ball of fire in the other.

"Tell me who you are; where you it is that you have brought me and I may just go easy on you."

* * *

A lone figure was walking across the snow-covered grass, when he was all of a sudden thrown to the ground by a massive tremor. As he began to stand back up, he picked up a mirror that he had dropped. "Are you still there?" The figure asked turning the mirror over.

"Yes, what happened? One second you were there and then all I saw was white. Did you fall?" The person in the mirror said.

The figure that had been out walking paused at what he had just been told. "You didn't feel that tremor just now?" He asked.

"No I didn't," The person in the mirror replied in concern for their friend, "What did it feel like?"

"There was this massive tremor the shook the entire ground and was strong enough to knock me off of my feet." The man answered.

"What would be the cause of something like that?" The female voice from the mirror asked.

"I am not sure, and as much as I hate to ask you to come back, I need your help." The first figure said.

"Albus, shouldn't the wards have prevented this 'tremor'?"

The Headmaster sighed, "That is exactly why I need your help Minerva. This should not have happened."

The Transfiguration Professor gave a sigh and said, "It will have to wait for at least a week. I am in the middle of some things at the moment and I cannot just leave."

"Of course, but get here as soon as you are able." Albus Dumbledore sighed as he put away the two-way mirror. There was no reason that the wards around the school should not have worked. The wards were designed to protect the school against things like an earthquake. But as the aged professor walked threw the double doors, he couldn't help but think that it had nothing to do with the wards, but something else entirely.

_'But what could it be?'_ He thought as he made his way up to his office.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it is short, and a very random post, but it is what was in my head and so I typed it up. We will be seeing more of Chris and Harry in the next chapter. As soon as it is written. It will be, I hope, much better than this chapter. In fact I am very hopefull. Thanks to all of you, my readers, who put up with my crazy randomness. You are why I continue this story. **

**Mudbloodpotter**


	43. Mr Harry?

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 43**

**Mr. Harry?**

* * *

"I will not ask you again. So I suggest that you tell me who you are and what you want."

Chris just stared at his brother, not knowing what to say. '_What could I say that would calm him down enough so that I can explain?' _Chris thought to himself. "To be honest Harry, I don't know '_why_' I'm here. However, I think I may be beginning to understand." Chris said, hoping that the, random rambling, would give him sone time to come up with a better answer.

"Understand what exactly?" Harry asked, still on the defensive.

"Well, why I'm here," Chris began as he fully stood up, "It's because of you, Harry."

"What do you mean, _it's because of me_, and who are you anyway?" Harry questioned.

Chris sighed, he had hoped that, this particular little chat, would have happened in the comfort of the manor; but as always, nothing ever went according to a Halliwell's plan. "Well there really is no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to come out with it." He said quickly. And after pausing for the briefest of moments he continued, "It is because of _you_ that I am here in the first place."

This time it was Harry's turn to give a sigh, "What do _you_ mean that it is because of me?" He repeated; something which he did not like to do.

"Well," Chris sighed, "On September the first, you cast a spell; a spell to help your family to fight a bunch of demons that were attacking and well, I was the help that was sent."

"Sent from where?"

"Not from where, well I guess that you could say where, but that would be just a little incorrect, I..."

"You're rambling." Harry exclaimed with a smirk, as he interrupted Chris.

"Sorry," Chris replied with a smile, "It's more of a, from _when." _

"And that means what exactly?" Harry asked impatiently.

"My, my, you are an impatient little thing aren't you?" Chris asked jokingly, but stopped smiling when he saw the look Harry was giving him.

"You are really testing the patience I do have, and if you do not get to the point , you will find yourself in a world of hurt." Harry said in a heavily British accent, which was dripping with irritation.

"Fine," Chris exclaimed, "The spell you cast, asking for help for your family, brought me, your brother Chris, from the future."

Harry was so shocked, that the fire in his hand went out in a puff of smoke. Whatever he had been expecting this person to say, it had not been this. Deciding that he needed to say something, he quickly came up with an idea that would help him find out the true identity of this stranger and buy him the time that he needed, all in one go.

With a smirk Harry said, "If you really are my "_brother"_, then you know what it is we do to check the identity of a person we are not sure about." When he saw Chris nod he continued, "Tell me something that only _my_ brother would know."

Harry continued to smirk as he watched this stranger, claiming to be his brother, try to come up with something that would prove what he was saying was the truth. What Harry didn't know, was that what Chris was going to come up with would shock him even more than before.

"So you want to know something that only your brother would know?" Chris asked with a small smile.

Harry, still smirking even more now, replied with a simple "Yes."

"Okay then, I am the only one in the family that knows what really happened when Dad took you to see the Elders, after _they_, requested a meeting with you." Chris paused briefly and then asked, "By the way, how is Flynn doing these days?"

"I…you…how do you know that?" a flabbergasted Harry asked.

Chris smiled and said, "In the future, we are as close as two brothers can be."

"I didn't even tell mom or dad about that, so why would I tell you?" Harry questioned, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that what this person was saying could really be the truth. 'Not _person,_ Chris.' Harry thought to himself as he looked at his Brother-from-the-Future.

"Like I said, we are as close as two brothers can be. And by the way, I should tell you that, up until now, I have not told a single person what you told me…will tell me. Man I hate time travel; it messes with your brain."

Then without any warning, Harry began to laugh. This caused Chris to stare at his brother incredulously "What is so funny?" he asked. This question made Harry laugh even harder. He was trying his best to answer Chris, but he was having trouble finding the breath to do it.

"You…ramble…like…dad!" Harry finally answered in between breaths.

Chris was confused for a fraction of a second before he too started to laugh. The laughing only lasted a moment or two before Harry asked a question that caught him off guard.

"How did you manage to grab a hold of my arms and orb me out of the manor without getting burned?"

Chris smiled and said "Well, I can't really tell you, not because I don't want to, but because we still don't understand it."

"What do you mean, not really understand it?" Harry asked.

"From what we can tell, it is a wired version of a power that one of our Ancestors had. And like I said, it is a wired version of it. P. Bowen, our ancestor, had the power of freezing an object, but unlike mom, it actually froze the object in ice."

"Now, that is a very cool power." Harry said in awe.

"Yea it is," Chris agreed, "But for me, it can only cover my arms, and it can only be used in defense. This makes us, the family; think that this power is to help you, when you go all Mt. Vesuvius."

The two of them lapsed into silence when Chris had finished his explanation, both lost in their own thoughts. Time passed as they both sat there, not moving, just content to sit there in each others company.

"do they really think that just because I have this fire ability, that I am evil?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

"Harry," Chris began with a sigh, "Right now they don't understand, and it's because of things that have happened and things that they have seen that are causing them to feel the way they do. What _you_ have to understand, is that this is new territory for all of you and it is going to take some time for them to see that you have this ability for a reason. It is only natural for them to be cautious and besides, they have yet to see you in action with your power." Chris paused momentarily, allowing some time for Harry to grasp what he had just told him.

"One thing you have going in your favor, is that you went so long without them even knowing you had this ability. And that may sound bad, but it just goes to show you, that you know _you _and that you are able to keep any ability in check." Chris said, now trying to give Harry something to smile at.

"But I hid it from them and then I nearly lost control; the control you say I have, and almost hurt them." Harry interjected.

"Harry, the fact that you were able to keep this ability under control until I was able to get you out, speaks volumes about you. You knew that there were innocent people there and you did your best to keep them safe." Chris exclaimed, hoping to get Harry to see reason. "It doesn't help that that you had a ton of emotions going through you, most of which were not your own."

"But I nearly lost control. If you had not gotten me out of there when you did, who knows what would have happened." Harry said, not really listening to Chris.

Getting fed up with his brother not accepting what he was saying, Chris decided to change tactics. "You're right Harry, and in the future you will not only _nearly_ lose control again, but you _will_ lose control of it completely."

Harry looked at his brother gob smacked; he had not expected him to be so blunt, but he had and in the moment it took Harry to overcome the bluntness, what Chris had said to him had sunk in. "So I do lose control," He began, "How am I supposed to prove myself if I lose control?"

"Fire is naturally unstable Harry. For you to have lost control three times, in my twenty-one years, shows amazing control. Not to mention the control you will have over the powers you have yet to receive." Chris replied with a smile.

"But how can you be sure…wait, did you say that I am going to be even more powerful than I am now?"

Chris smiled even wider at his brother and said "The powers you have now are just the tip of the iceberg. You can't even imagine what lies beneath the surface you are beginning to scratch."

Harry just sat there dumb-struck at what Chris had just said; not wanting to believe it could be true. "As if being as powerful as I am right now isn't enough, let's add more powers to the mix. Can't I just be normal?"

"Why would you want to be normal, when you could be special?" Chris began with a smile, "Now, stand up."

Confused, Harry just sat there staring at Chris. "What?"

Chris gave a sigh and in a semi-commanding tone said, "I said, stand up. I have something I want to show you."

Chris reached out his hand to help his brother up. Harry took the offered hand and got up off the stone floor, looked around and said, "So you decided to bring me to Hogwarts, the DA dueling chamber to be specific, so that I wouldn't destroy the manor?"

Chris turned to face Harry and with a smile replied, "What better place ti take you, than the future base of our operations."

"Base of operations?" Harry asked curiously.

"Demons are stupid, well the majority are at any rate," Chris said as he began to draw on the wall, "So why fight them from the comfort of the manor, when we can be just as effective if we take the fight to them."

Harry had to think about it for a fraction of a second before he let out a, "You mean we're…"

"Yes we are." Chris answered, interrupting Harry.

"But…"

"As much as I wish I could tell you everything from the different powers that you will get, to the final battle with Voldemort. I just can't, it's against the rules."

"Oh," Was all Harry could say, as he watched Chris vandalize one of the walls in the dueling chamber.

When Chris was done, he turned to face Harry and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Harry replied in confusion.

"I said I had something I wanted to show you." And with a _**snap**_ of his fingers, the image that Chris had drawn, flared to life.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he stared into the blue void.

"So many questions, I hope I wasn't this bothersome when I was your age." Chris said in fake exasperation.

"I'll be sure to let you know in twenty years or so." Harry retorted, without even missing a beat.

Chris turned to look at Harry and said, "Cheeky brat."

Harry replied in kind with a smirk, "So what am I suppose to do?" He asked, bringing the conversation back to the blue void.

"Just walk into it. It doesn't hurt at all." Chris answered and upon seeing Harry's hesitance he said, "I will be right behind you."

Harry gave Chris the briefest of nods before walking into the blue light. As soon as he had stepped through the _window_, as Harry had dubbed it, he came out into a room that looked liked it belonged somewhere close to a beach. The wallpaper had pictures of shells all over it, and a nearby bed stand had a shell lamp, that was currently turned off, sitting atop it.

"It is a bit much, but this is the price you pay for a condo near the beach." A voice said from behind Harry.

Harry was about to say something when a high-pitched squeal pierced the quiet room. The next thing Harry knew, there was a small creature flying into the open arms of his brother. Upon getting a closer look, Harry saw that it was a small child of about three.

"Kwis yoor back, daddy said you wood be." The little one said.

Chris smiled at the child in his arms and said, "Of course, I couldn't leave my favorite cousin for long could I?"

"Kwis," the child said with a giggle, "I'm your only cuzin silly."

"Not for long you're not. Now where are your manners? Say hello to Mr. Harry."

The child giggled at Chris before turning to look at Harry say, "Hello, Mr. Hawy."

"Err…hello um…"

"James." Chris said, giving Harry a smile.

"James?" Harry asked, looking to Chris, who just nodded. "It is nice to meet you James. Although you might want to watch out for the monster holding you, he can be pretty scary sometimes."

James gave another giggle and said, "Kwis not a monstor Mr. Hawy. Monstor's are big meanies who growl."

Chris gave Harry a smile, along with a brief wink, before turning back to look at James, "Oh no James, I think he's right. I think you need to run." He set James down, who just stared back at Chirs.

"Yoor silly Kwis." James said, although it was clear in his voice that he wasn't totally convinced.

Again, Chris gave the briefest of smiles before he doubled over and started to growl. "Oh no James, run away before I get mean and come eat you." For more effect, Chris leaned forward a bit and growled at the same time, causing James to scream in utter terror and run out of the room.

"I can't believe you did that." Harry said in between laughs.

"Yea, well guess who I got that idea from." Chris replied, giving his brother a knowing look.

Harry gave a small chuckle and said, "Did I? Oh man, that will be a laugh."

Just then, an irate voice penetrated their conversation,** "Christopher Perry Halliwell!"**

"Uh oh." Chris said as his back straightened with a snap.

"If you do that to my son one more time, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do."

"I'm sorry Unc…" Chris began to say, but was cut off.

"You have said that how many times now? Christopher you are an adult."

"And I bet if I ask your sister, she would tell me that you didn't do that to her at all." Chris said with a smirk.

James' dad looked at Chris and said, "We are talking about you not me. Now, your mom is on her way so just sit tight."

When Chris was sure that he was gone, he turned to Harry and said, "He would have chewed me out even more, but he knows that he can't really say anything as he used to do the same thing."

Chris had turned back to look at the door for a second and then turned back to look at Harry, who had begun to speak. "That was James' dad?" Harry asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, he's cool, so is Uncle C…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence young man." Came a harsh female voice, "You know the rules."

"Mom? Harry asked as he watched the woman walk into the room.

"Harry, I am so glad to see you," Piper said as she pulled Harry into a hug, "When you get back to the past, I want you to have me make you something; you are looking a bit gaunt."

"But, how can you even look at me right now? You were just saying how my ability to create and manipulate fire was a bad thing." Harry questioned, ending the warm embrace.

"Harry," Chris started, "That was past Piper, this Piper has had years to come to terms with your power."

"But it won't take that long sweetie, don't you worry." Piper put in.

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed.

"What? He needs to know that." Piper said, giving Chris a knowing look before turning back to Harry. "We just reacted the way we did because it was…well, not something we expected to hear. But Harry, you also need to know that we love you and we always will, you just need to be patient with us; the past us I mean."

Harry just sat there staring at his mom as she talked. It had been only a few hours since he had last seen _his_ family, but seeing this future version of his mom, had made him start to miss them even more.

Noticing that Harry wasn't really paying attention anymore, Piper pulled him into another hug and said, "I think it is time that we get you back to _your_ time." And with a _**snap**_ of her fingers, the wall that he and Chris had walked through opened back up into the same design that Chris had drawn in the chamber.

"This will take you back to your room at the manor. I love you Harry and I shall see you in a moment." Piper said, giving Harry one final hug.

Harry smiled at the warm embrace his and then turned to look at Chris, who had a smile on his face. "You're staying aren't you?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I think it's for the best. Who knows what damagei might have caused if I had gone back with you." Chris replied.

"I'm glad to now that I have such a cool _little_ brother." Harry said as he walked forward to give Chris a hug.

"Don't worry you'll see me in about twenty years or so; at this age at any rate." Chris said with a smile.

Harry gave a small chuckle before moving directly in front of the blue portal. With one last look behind him, he stepped through the blue light and back into his own time.

Upon arriving, Harry was nearly knocked over by two bodies crashing into his. "Harry, are you alright?" The voice of his mother exclaimed.

"I'm fine mom, nothing to worry about." Harry replied with a smile.

"Harry," A males voice said, "We wanted to apologize for reacting the way we did. You just need to give us some time to deal with this, and by that I mean, wrap our heads around it."

"It's okay dad. Both of you just take your time."

Piper and Leo released their son and looked at him with confusion evident on their faces. Seeing this confusion Harry spoke up, "I just got some really good advice from someone Chris took me to see."

"Speaking of Chris, where is he?" Leo asked.

"Oh, he decided it was time for him to go back home." Harry said as he went to open his bedroom door.

"Wait, Chris is gone?" Piper called out. "He forgot to tell us when _baby_ Chris would swallow the marble."

Harry just laughed as he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, where he could hear the many voices. On his way down, he put his hands into his jacket pocket and was surprised to find something in it. He was surprised, because he usually kept the pockets empty. Pulling the object out, he found it was a piece of parchment that had three words written on it as well as a post script.

"_**Knights of Salem"**_

_**P.S- Good luck, because believe me, you're going to need it.**_

Harry smiled briefly and put the note back into his pocket, as he had arrived at his destination; pausing in front of the door briefly to collect his thoughts. Knowing that standing on this side of the door would accomplish nothing, he opened it. But instead of seeing the worried expressions he had been expecting, he saw seven smiling faces staring back at him. He looked at all the smiling faces around him, trying to find the one he wanted to see the most.

There sitting in between Ron and Hermione, with the biggest smile out of all of them, was Ginny; who just nodded ever so slightly and smiled, if it was even possible, wider than before. It was in this moment that Harry believed that, the future he had seen only a glimpse of, was possible. Returning the smile, he walked further into the kitchen to join his family and friends on this fine, Christmas Eve afternoon.

**-------HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW-------**

_**Rune,**_

_**My investigation, into the magical surge at Hogwarts, has bore some interesting fruit. I believe that you are going to want to take a look at my findings. Send me a reply with the time, date, and location of where it si that you want to meet.**_

_**Spore.**_

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 43, I hope you like it. I know that we did not see much of Chris, but he played his part. Or rather the part I wrote for him. Anyway, head on over to my profile and check out my poll as it will be closed when I upload the next chapter. Any and all comments are welcome…….just hit that button that says REVIEW.**

**Thanks to all,**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	44. Letters and a Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 44**

**Letters and a Meeting**

* * *

**Spore,**

**I must apologize for the tardiness of this reply. It has been more difficult to move around without being noticed than it was in the past. Until we are able to meet, I suggest that you continue your investigation.**

**Rune.**

**----***----**

_Rune,_

_I understand, it has been difficult for me as well. __**They**__ are always around and always watching. My investigations are nearly complete and when they are, we will need to meet as soon as possible._

_Stay safe,_

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**There has been some rumors floating around that Dumbledore, lost a few students that were in his care…do your best to check on this.**

**Rune.**

_----__*******__---_

_Rune,_

_I already have, but I have been unable to acquire their identities. By the way, Janus contacted me. Do you know what he could possibly want?_

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**Janus is the oldest of any of us. To be contacted by him could be seen as a great honor. Things are **_**still **_**settling down here, so our meeting will just have to wait.**

**Rune.**

----***----

_Rune,_

_He has requested a meeting, what should I do?_

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**Go to the meeting, find out what he wants, and if at all possible try to get a good look at him. It is said that no one has ever seen his face. **

**Rune.**

_----***---_

_Rune,_

_The meeting went smoothly, although I am sorry to disappoint you. I did not get a look at his face. He kept his hood up the entire time and his voice was distorted, more than likely he used a distorting charm. Can you meet yet?_

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**It was worth a shot, trying to see his face, but not essential. As to our meeting, it will happen when the time is right.**

**Rune.**

**---***—**

_Rune,_

_I just registered another massive magical surge, this time it was off the charts. We need to meet soon._

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**I felt nothing, are you sure?**

**Rune.**

**----***----**

_Rune,_

_It seems that the surge/ tremor, was centered around Hogwarts and did not breach the wards._

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**I have informed Janus of your discovery and he has requested that **_**our**_** meeting be a meeting with everyone.**

**Rune.**

**----***----**

_Rune,_

_Everyone, how many is that?_

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**Just over nine-hundred, and have your report ready, as you will be the one to present what you found. Normal time and place.**

**Rune.**

**----***----**

_Rune,_

_You can't be serious; I am nowhere near qualified to do so._

_Spore._

_----***----_

**Spore,**

**Janus has asked that I inform you, that it will be you that will present and that you would do well to remember that when you are asked to do something, you do it.**

**Rune.**

**----***----**

_Rune,_

_I understand that, so there is no need for the lecture. See you at the meeting._

_Spore._

_----***----_

_Rune, _

_Why weren't you at the meeting? I was hoping that I was going to be able to see my friend._

_Spore._

_----***----_

_Rune,_

_My letter came back to me unopened, are you okay?_

_Spore._

_----***----_

_Rune,_

_It has been three weeks since I have heard from you. Are you okay, are you hurt?_

_Spore._

_----***----_

_Rune,_

_Okay, what is going on? Every letter I have sent you has either gone unanswered or sent back. I am beginning to worry._

_Spore._

_----***----_

_Rune,_

_I hope that you are safe. I have decided to lie low for the moment; more so than I have been. If they have found you, then it is only a matter of time until they find me._

_Spore._

_----***----_

_Rune,_

_I am getting cabin-fever and don't have any idea as to what is going on. If you get this, then please give me some news to keep me from doing something rash._

_Spore._

_----***----_

_**Spore,**_

_**You will do nothing unless you are given orders to do so. Rune is just fine, that is all I can say. Do not worry; things are going according to plan.**_

_**Do not reply,**_

_**Janus.**_

----***----

Janus sighed as he finished his letter to Spore. He had been the one to _formally_ recruit him, and Janus was somewhat disappointed at the lack of decorum that was displayed in the letters.

He had been monitoring Spore's correspondence with Rune for some time…"But then again, I monitor all correspondence when it comes to us." Janus said out loud to the empty room, before promptly falling back into silence. However, his quiet reverie was interrupted by an echoing sound that reverberated around the stone room.

"Janus, you are needed in RR-1, they're awake."

"Thank you Arson, I'll be there momentarily." Janus said as he straightened the papers on his desk, his mind now on the group of men and women in RR-1. Three weeks ago, he had authorized a reconnaissance mission and there had been a complication, causing three of the five to be injured. One of the ones that had been injured was Spore's correspondent within the division and his best friend.

He had wanted to tell Spore about the recon mission, but that was against the rules. All missions that any team went on, were labeled classified; permanently. So while Janus had been monitoring the letters Spore had been sending to Rune, all of which had gone unanswered, he had begun to lose count of the many times that he had wanted to just break the rules and let Spore in on everything that was going on. But his conscience had won out, leaving a very concerned Spore in the dark.

As he was walking down the long hall, which led to RR-1, he made a decision to tell Rune to send a letter to his friend as soon as he could.

Spore was a good person, and would one day make a great team commander. But as of this moment, he did not have the training he would need; but he would one day.

'If I and a few others have to help him prepare for that day, the so shall it be.' Janus thought, as he walked through the ornately-carved, wooden double-doors and into Recovery Room-1.

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

**Time, Date and Place, Unknown.**

A lone figure stood in front of a majestic fireplace, gazing upon the dying embers in its metal grate, a smile breaking across the stone-like features. "How is it, that something so small, can produce even the slightest bit of warmth?"

"I am not sure sir." A voice answered from the shadows.

"Well to be honest," began the first man, "Neither am I. Besides, it is not as though we can ask it."

The second figure gave a brief smile and replied, "No sir, I guess we cannot."

Ezekiel sighed and turned his attention away from the hearth and towards his apprentice. "So tell me Dargus, what is it that has brought you here so late this evening?"

Stepping closer to his teacher, he took a breath and began, "Sir, tonight, Headmaster Dumbledore confided in myself and a few members of _his Order_ some information that, I felt, you needed to know about." He paused momentarily to collect his thoughts and after a heavy sigh he continued.

"The night before Christmas Eve, _he_ and a few other Professors', whose minds have now been wiped, confronted Harry Potter. Needless to say it did not go well. Harry got away, much to the Headmasters dismay, as did his three friends."

"Does he know their location?" Ezekiel asked with interest.

"He has yet to locate them and decided to put the _entire_ Order on alert. He also gave to order to stun first and ask questions later." The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor finished with a grimace.

"Albus, Albus, Albus, when are you going to learn that if you keep pushing; the one being pushed _will_ push back , or you could end up driving them out of your life for good." Ezekiel said out-loud, to no one in particular.

"Sir…?" McCreedy asked.

"This would not be the first time that the Headmaster, though he wasn't at the time, has pushed someone. You and I both know the results that yielded." Ezekiel replied gravely.

Dargus McCreedy nodded in understanding before saying, "Sir, Harry…"

"Is perfectly safe." Ezekiel interrupted with a smile.

The Defense Professor stared at his mentor in confusion, then, realization dawning on him asked. "You know where he is, don't you?"

Ezekiel was quiet for a moment before a chuckle escaped from his lips

"Sir," McCreedy prompted, "Do you know where he is?"

Looking his apprentice in the eyes he smirked and said, "Now that, my son, would be telling."

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 44, I hope you liked it. It may not be as long as most of my previous ones, but as always, it does what is needed. We have now seen more Rune and Spore. And there is the wonderful little scene that took place between Ezekiel and McCreedy. Tell me what you think, so please press tha button that says REVIEW. Also my poll is now closed and you shall all find out the results when i post next. Which by the way, the next chapter is done.**

**Thanks a bunch as Always,**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	45. Muggle, Witch, Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

_(This chapter is dedicated to 'purpleprincess'; by reviewing you have put me over 600 reviews. Thank you!) _

**Chapter 45**

**Muggle, Witch, Wizard.**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-**

**.......................**

**.......................**

"I am sorry for my tardiness Headmaster." McGonagall said, as she walked through the door which led into his rounded office.

"It is quite alright Minerva. I just need you to help me run a few diagnostic spells." The Headmaster replied, after having closed the book he had been looking over. When he had replaced the book onto its rightful shelf, he turned to face the Transfiguration professor and gave a slight smile. "I trust you had a peaceful holiday."

"Peaceful enough, however, I would greatly appreciate it if we could get to business. I have much that I still need to complete before the students return."

"Of course, let us get started." Dumbledore stated.

It took a few hours, but soon, sooner than the Headmaster would have liked, they finished checking the wards. Albus Dumbledore and the schools Headmistress had used every spell at their disposal, which pertained to the wards of the school and were surprised at what they had found.

"Nothing," The Gryffindor head proclaimed, "Absolutely nothing, how could there be nothing?"

The Headmaster sighed and fell into his chair behind his desk, but not before conjuring one for his long time friend. "I share your sentiment Minerva," Dumbledore began, "But we have got to be missing something. I am just not sure what that could be."

They fell into silence, both going deep into their thoughts, trying to see if they had missed something-anything that could explain the tremor that the Headmaster experienced. The day that it happened, two weeks ago, they had been talking through the two-way mirrors about a few more enchantments that could stand to be added to the school to prevent any form of travel within the halls of Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall had sat wide-eyed and mystified once the Headmaster had told her about the flight of three of her Gryffindors. _"But Albus, they do not have the knowledge to create a portkey and they surly did not apparate out of the castle?" _This had been her reply, once the shock about her students had worn off; thus came the need for their conversation regarding transport in and out of the castle.

'Or at least within school and its grounds.' Minerva thought to herself. But that thought alone held more than just plans for the school. What it held was so small that had it been a snake, it would have bitter her. As it was, her thought had caused her to pause and think and after a moment more she had it. "Albus, what if we are searching for the wrong thing?" The assistant head asked.

"What have you come up with?" the Headmaster asked curiously.

"The grounds of the school," McGonagall began, somewhat hurriedly, "You said that the tremor threw _you_ to the ground."

Albus nodded, giving her a motion to continue.

"You felt the tremor, whereas I felt nothing. And you know that I do not live to far from the school. So that would have made it a localized event. We have been searching for an outside influence, what if we need to be searching within the area around the castle itself?" The Transfiguration professor exclaimed, as she walked back over to the part of the Headmasters office that contained the crystal and the controls for the wards.

"Now that, would be an idea my dear. Let us see if you are correct in your assumption." Dumbledore replied, as he stood and made his way over to her, pulling his wand out in the process.

After the Headmaster had finished the long and ancient chant, the crystal that housed the schools wards began to glow a deep, ethereal blue color signifying that the tremor had indeed originated from within the grounds. Confused by the readings, McGonagall asked "But Albus, what could have been the cause of such a magical discharge?"

"That Minerva, as the muggles say, 'is the Million Dollar Question." Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "As much as it pains me to do so, I am going to have to ask you to put off your plans for the rest of the evening as I need you to call certain members of the Order."

"And what should I tell them when they ask why you are pulling them from their holidays?" Minerva asked, somewhat put off.

"Tell them," Dumbledore began pausing momentarily so that he could find the right words. After giving a brief nod to no one in particular, he continued "Tell them, that I only require their presence for this meeting and are more than welcome to leave as soon as it is over, as are you."

With a nod, McGonagall made contact with everyone from the Headmasters list and once they were all assembled in the office Albus Dumbledore smiled and called the meeting to order.

"Friends, thank you for coming on such short notice, and on this wonderful New Years Eve," Dumbledore began with a smile, "You may notice that there are key members of the order missing from this meeting, though rest assured that they are fine. The Weasley's could not be here as they are currently abroad spending the holidays with family. And Remus is currently in talks with many of the werewolf packs that are scattered across the magical world."

"You mean that you have yet to tell the Weasley's that two of their children are missing!?" The Headmistress exclaimed, shock clearly evident in her voice.

"I received a letter from Arthur stating that he and Molly were currently on holiday in the Americas, visiting some family of Molly's. I believe he mentioned something about an accountant over there being Molly's cousin. But anyway, there is no need to worry them while they are having a good time." The Headmaster explained, pausing long enough to let what he had said sink in and then continued,

"Now, I have called you all here to let you all in on the events of Christmas Eve…"

* * *

**Halliwell**

**Manor-**

Christmas morning came, which was easily one of the best that the Halliwell manor had seen in a long time. Simple gifts were exchanged between the families and friends, which at times can be the best of all. However, there were four gifts that had not been simple. Piper, Phoebe, Ron and Ginny had nearly tackled Harry when they had opened their brand new Firebolts. When asked, Harry just shrugged and said "If you two," pointing at his mom and Aunt Phoebe, "Find yourselves without Aunt Paige to orb you somewhere, then you can fly."

"Oh, and I also had a charm added to them that once you sit on them, ready to take off, you and the broom will become invisible to any Muggles that may happen to be looking up when you are in the air." Harry added as an after-thought.

He then turned to face Ron and Ginny; who looked as if they were torn between accepting the gift and pummeling Harry for getting them the new broom. "They can't keep canceling Quidditch and once the season starts again, Gryffindor will be untouchable."

Even after Harry had said what he did, Ron and Ginny were still unsure if they should accept their gifts. They turned to face their parents to get their opinions on the matter, however neither of them were any help what so ever. Both Arthur and Molly had told their children that it was up to them as to whether or not they kept the gift.

"Just remember, that this was Harry's Christmas gift to the both of you and to want to give it back would no doubt hurt his feelings." Molly Weasley reminded her two youngest.

"She is just saying that because Harry wouldn't take back the gift that he had given her." Ron said. Unfortunately for Ron, Mrs. Weasley had heard him and promptly given him a smack on the back of his head.

For Christmas, Harry had given the two Weasley elders something that complemented their own likes. To Mr. Weasley he had given various knick-knacks that he had found lying around the manor, that he knew were not being used, as well as a gift certificate to a muggle shop, just down the road from the Burrow. Arthur Weasley had nearly tackled Harry once he had seen the muggle items and pulled Harry into a one-armed-hug when he had seen the certificate.

Molly Weasley on the other hand had almost demanded that he take back the gift that he had gotten her. Her gift had been to a magical cookware shop, located in Diagon Alley, for an undisclosed amount. It was during this tirade that Harry had gotten up and pulled another package out from under the tree and set it in her lap. After sending him a confused, almost questioning glare, she unwrapped the lumpy gift only to have her anger dissipate into nothingness as her gaze fell upon the Gryffindor red sweater that had a golden letter "M" woven in the middle.

"I noticed that you always seem to make one for everyone else, but never one for you. So I had one made for you this year, I hope you like it." Harry had said, as he continued to watch the Weasley matron stare at her gift completely speechless. However, in one swift movement, that had made Harry jump, a tearful Molly Weasley pulled him into one of the biggest Weasley hugs that he had ever received from her. She had held onto him for so long that Mr. Weasley had to seemingly, pry his wife off of Harry.

After the happy-tears had been shed, and all of the gifts received with many thank-you's; everyone sat down around the table to have Christmas dinner, everyone exchanging stories from their own school days.

Then, what seemed like right after, New Years was upon them. They were all hoping that it would be much like Christmas; relaxing and peaceful. But unfortunately, for one person in the Halliwell household, New Years Eve was not peaceful, nor was it relaxing. New Years Eve it seemed, was intent on crashing down around her; demolishing the weeks of planning it had taken to get everything just right.

She was usually very pessimistic about most things, but when everything started to fall into place, one right after the other, she had had the fleeting thought that she should be slightly more optimistic; however that thought was short lived as she slammed down the phone, for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I won't ever make that mistake again." Piper said to herself, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Leo asked, as he followed Piper into the kitchen.

"Not and ounce," Piper vented, "Everyone is booked and the band that I originally had signed to play at P3 is currently stranded in Moscow."

"I'm sorry." Leo replied apologetically, draping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I have been planning this for over a month Leo and it is five-thirty now, which means that there is less than seven hours until New Years. Where am I supposed to find a new band in that amount of time?"

Leo just shook his head and was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Once the phone had been picked up, he looked back at his wife and said, "Piper, it is going to be okay. You just need to take some time and breath."

"That is easy for you to say, you don't own a club that has been closed for the better part of a month in preparation for tonight." Piper replied, as she leaned into her husbands shoulder.

Their quiet just-the-two-of-us-moment was interrupted by a yell from their son. "Mom, the phone's for you." Giving a heavy sigh, Piper broke the warm embrace with her Leo and went to get the phone.

Through the kitchen door, Leo could hear his wife's muffled voice. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying, he did pick up on the fact that she was speaking very quickly. Then there was only silence. He was about to get up and see what the phone call was about, but as he stood up Piper walked back into the kitchen, her face void of any emotion.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, concern evident in his voice.

Jolted back to reality by his question, Piper looked up at Leo wide-eyed and quickly said, "Leo, I have to get to P3 now."

"What?"

"There is no time to explain Leo." Piper said in exasperation, as she quickly scribbled out a note. After sticking the note to the fridge, she rushed back to Leo and took hold of his arm and said "Come on, orb us to P3."

"Piper, what is…"

"Leo, I will explain everything on the way, but we have got to go, now."

Leo sighed at her reply and gripped her hand tighter before disappearing in a swirl of blue lights, leaving the kitchen empty and silent.

Not long after their departure, Harry walked over to the fridge to get his friends a drink. Just as he made to open the fridge, he saw the note stuck to the front of it. Pulling it off, Harry quickly read the note,

_**Family/ Friends,**_

_**We need all of you to be dressed and ready to go by 11:30pm. Meet us in the conservatory.**_

_**Piper and Leo**_

With a sigh, Harry laid the note on the island, which was in the middle of the kitchen and went to pass along the message his parents had left.

*****

***  
_P3-Just seconds away from mid-night._**

_*****_

_*****_

**_Five__……_**

**'**_Almost'_

**_Four__……_**

'_Any second now'_

**_Three__……_**

'_Get ready'_

**_Two__……_**

'_Get set'_

**_One__……_**

'_Now'_

**"_Happy New Year!"_**

The sound that followed that exclamation seemed to shake to the foundations of P3. People were cheering, hugging and kissing each other as they ushered in the New Year. _'A New Year means change, even if it means some things will stay the same.' _Piper mused, as she looked around at her ever-growing family.

Just two days ago Harry had orbed out in the middle of dinner without saying a word; this had caused Piper to panic. It had taken some time for Leo to calm her down. _"He will be okay Piper, don't worry."_ Leo had said and not twenty minutes later, Harry walked back into the kitchen accompanied by two, identical looking young men with red hair following close behind him. All three of them had smiles on their faces and were shaking slightly with the laughter they were holding inside.

Piper smiled as she heard Leo's voice calling out to her, bringing her out of the past and back to the present. "Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year" She replied, looking deep into his eyes.

"Are you ready for what it will bring?" Leo asked, returning the smile.

"I hope so," Piper began with a sigh, "But now I need to bring out the entertainment." After planting a kiss on her husbands' cheek, she walked up to the stage and stared out over the crowed, smiling briefly at her family.

"Happy New Year everybody," Piper yelled out to the still cheering crowed. She let the cheering go on for a moment before raising her arms in effort to calm them down. As soon as they were quiet enough she began to speak again, "Thank you all for bearing with us while we prepared for tonight." She paused once more, to let the cheering subside, and then continued "Now, as this is a New Year, I thought that it would be nice to have some new blood play at P3. Hailing from all over the UK and on their first tour of the USA, please help me welcome- the _Weird Sisters!"_

The crowds' reaction at the announcement varied. The ones who had heard of them, _hooted_ and _hollered_ at the figures now taking the stage, while those who hadn't heard of them cheered politely.

"Wow mate, your mom got _them_ to play at her club." Ron said in awe.

"My dad told me that mom found a band, but he didn't say which one." Harry replied, also in awe.

"Hello San Francisco," the lead singer began, "The first song we are going to play for all of you is called 'The Moors of Ireland'. It may sound different to you yanks, but we are known for using a bunch of mythical, mystical and historical references in our music. We all hope you enjoy it." With that said, the band began to play. The ones who were unfamiliar with this group were quickly entranced by them, loving every song that the band played.

Most of the songs the band played were very upbeat, which many of the regulars to the club would call _"clubby", _however the band did play some slower songs that allowed, those that came with each other, to dance with their respective others. The Weird Sisters took a break about half-way through their performance so that they could prepare their next set.

As a cd of another band filled the club with its music, Hermione leaned over to Harry and asked. "Harry, you didn't read anything in the prophet about the Sisters having a gig in the States did you?"

Shaking his head he replied "No, I didn't why?"

"Well its just that when your mom announced who was going to be playing, the majority of those present knew who they were."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ron asked, taking a drink of his water.

Hermione gave an audible _'huff'_ and said, "Because they are a Wizarding band that has never played anywhere that is primarily muggle, unless it has been warded against them."

Harry looked at Hermione with a calculating look before asking, "You mean to tell me that my moms club has a bunch of Witches and Wizards in it?"

Hermione gave an exasperated "_Yes" _as though it had taken him months to figure it out.

Harry was about to respond but he stopped himself, as he had noticed that the club had gone completely silent. The song that had been playing through the speakers had been shut off and the lights were slowly becoming dimmer. It was so quiet in the club that you could have heard a pin drop. All of the lights, except for one, had gone out; plunging the club into complete darkness. The one light that remained was a spot light, which was pointing right at the stage.

Then, without warning, there was a resounding _'**Bang'**_ and several showers of sparks erupted from the stage. This caused everybody present to jump in surprise and then start cheering loudly as they saw the figures that were now taking their respective spots on the stage.

"Thank you, San Francisco!" the lead singer's Scottish brogue said over the crowd's enthusiastic applause. When it died, he spoke more softly into the microphone, "Now we'll be taking it down a bit. My friends and I have been working on this number for awhile and we thought we'd debut it here tonight since this is our first trip to the US. I understand we're a long way from the east coast, but picture if you will a Massachusetts morning just before dawn. This song is called 'Salem's Lot.'"

The song began with a mournful Bagpipe solo, which grew in harmony with the lead guitar. The vocals came in with the percussion, telling the story of a peaceful morning in Salem so long ago when a young man was marched out to be hanged. Harry couldn't help but picture Melinda Warren standing in the crowd, helpless to rescue someone who was most likely not even a witch himself, just a helpless victim of the blind fear that raged around him. Someone should have been able to stand up and do what was right without fear of reprisal from those more powerful than themselves, Harry thought. The image in his minds eye swirled until it was himself standing helpless and Ginny in the gallows. He wanted to jump over the crowd and pull out his wand, sever the rope, and orb away with her.

"Like a knight," he said out loud, without realizing it.

"Hmmm?" Ginny lifted her head off his chest to look up at him.

Harry fished around in his pocket until his fingers closed on the scrap of paper. He left his hand there for a moment. "Just something I read the other day. And with this song, well, it gave me an idea. Remember how we're restarting the DA when we go back?"

"Yes, I'm terribly excited about it," Ginny grinned, then sobered, "Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"No, not at all. In fact, I think I just came up with our new name." Harry replied, the thought still forming in his head.

"Really, what is it?" Ginny asked, however she did not get a reply this time. This was because Harry was busy looking around the club, as though he was searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked, hoping that her assumption of him trying to locate someone was correct.

Harry turned back to look at Ginny when she asked this. "I'm sorry Gin, what did you say?"

"Who are you looking for?" She repeated.

"Well I was looking for my mom," Harry said, turning back to the direction he had last seen her, "And it looks as though she is busy talking to someone else at the moment."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No," He began, "Listen, could you round up Ron and Hermione while I go and let my mom know we are leaving?" Ginny nodded and went onto the dance floor to find their friends, while Harry moved in the opposite direction.

As he drew nearer, his mom smiled "Harry, I have someone I want you to meet," Piper said, as she put an arm around his shoulders, "This, Harry, is the wonderful man who helped me find the band from tonight."

Harry turned from his mom to look at the figure standing in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said politely.

"Please, Harry, call me Ezekiel, I may be old, but the title 'sir' still belongs to my father." The man said with a smile.

Nodding, Harry turned back to his mom and said, "My friends and I are heading back to the manor. I just wanted to let you know."

"Is everything okay?" Piper asked, concern evident in her voice as her eyes traveled up and down her sons' body, as though that would tell her what was wrong.

"Yea, everything's fine. We just have some last minute things to go over." He answered with a smile.

"Okay," Piper said in understanding, "Do you want your father to go with you?"

"No, I got it covered, thanks though. It was nice to meet you sir." Harry called out as he made his way over to where his friends were waiting for him.

After arriving back at the manor, in a swirl of blue lights, Harry led his friends over to the whicker couches in the conservatory. "Okay, I'm going to just cut to the chase," Harry said matter of factly, using the American slang that he had picked up from his aunts, "While we were at P3 tonight the name for the new and improved DA came to me."

Neither Ron nor Hermione made any comment, both of his friends just sat there, giving Harry their full attention. '_Ginny must have told them something'_ Harry thought momentarily before continuing.

"If you don't like the name then we can change it, but I think we should call ourselves……"

**Hpgwhpgwhpgw**

Back at P3, Piper was still carrying on a conversation with Ezekiel.

"You have raised your son well Mrs. Halliwell."

"Please Ezekiel, call me Piper. And thank you, but all the credit should go to Harry, he really is self-learned and we have done our best to bring out the best in him."

Ezekiel smiled at Piper "Never the less, he is a fine Youngman, a natural born leader if I ever saw one."

"Thank you, oh, and thanks again for calling me, the band is amazing and everybody seems to love them." Piper replied gratefully.

"You are more than welcome my dear lady, but all I did was make one simple call, however it was you who did most, if not all, of the work." Piper just stood there somewhat confused, not sure of what to say. The confusion must have been evident on her face because Ezekiel had started to speak again.

"Mrs. Halliwell, Piper, you and your family are a force to be reckoned with; especially you. Once you set your mind to something, you go out of your way to make sure it is you are trying to do a reality.

"I'm not sure I…?"

"Tonight for example," Ezekiel said, cutting off Piper, "You have broken a barrier down that has been standing for generations, if not centuries. Just take a look at the band, the people around the band and the sheer energy that everyone is feeding off of."

As a still confused Piper turned to look out at the crowed and the band before her, she continued to listen to Ezekiel.

"I cannot tell you how long I have waited to see Muggle, Witch and Wizard alike gathered together and enjoying each others company. As I have said, you have broken down a barrier that has been standing for centuries and I am so very eager to see what happens next."

It had taken a moment for Piper to realize that the person that she had been talking to (Ezekiel) had said the words _'Muggle, Witch and Wizard'_. Though once that moment passed she had quickly whirled around to look at Ezekiel in the face, but found him gone from his spot behind her.

She looked out over the crowd, trying her best to find the mysterious man. "Who are you looking for sweetheart?" Leo asked coming up to his wife.

Piper looked at her husband and with a smile she said, ""I'll tell you about it later."

Leo smiled and set down the drinks that he had been holding and pulled Piper closer to him and promptly kissed her, causing her to go slightly limp in his arms. "Happy New Years" He said, ending their kiss.

"A Happy New Year to you." Piper responded, just before pulling Leo back into another, if not more so than the last, passionate kiss.

**Hpgwhpgwhpgw**

Meanwhile, far away form the kiss Leo and Piper were sharing; a lone figure appeared in the middle of the nearly-empty room and walked over to a majestic fireplace, his gaze settling upon the dying embers in its metal grate. '_Everything is falling into place'_ the figure silently thought.

And as he continued to stand there, a smile broke across his stone-like features. "How is it, that something so small, can produce even the slightest bit of warmth?"

"I am not sure sir." A voice answered from the shadows.

"Well to be honest," began the first man, "Neither am I. Besides, it is not as though we can ask it."

The second figure gave a brief smile and replied, "No sir, I guess we cannot."

Ezekiel sighed and turned his attention away from the hearth and towards his apprentice. "So tell me Dargus, what is it that has brought you here so late this evening?"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter everybody! I hope everyone has a great day. **

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	46. No Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 46**

**No Fate...**

* * *

**Time, Date, Place: Unknown**

In a sunny garden, a golden-haired toddler in a bright white robe walked beside a babbling brook, just outside the shade of an ancient willow tree. The sunlight twinkled on the water as it ran. The cool grass beneath her feet made no sound as she wobbled toward a great boulder. On it sat an elderly, gray cloaked woman, her color fading as if to become one with the stone.

"Come play with me!" the young girl shouted, tugging on the senior's sleeve. The silver headed woman smiled but stayed seated. The young girl pouted and stomped away.

As she put the finishing touches on a flower crown, the fair-haired girl saw something out of the corner of her eye. A bright, shining ball of golden twine the color of her own hair rolled toward her.

"And who do we have here?" she asked, picking up the ball of thread. The ball jingled. "Oh, no, I'm afraid you can't do that. You see, she's stuck the way she is." Suddenly, the thread began to glow ever so faintly. It jingled louder. "Oh, well, if they insist, I suppose we can try." The pre-teen girl stood and tossed the twine lightly toward the elderly woman.

The woman was shocked when, moved by a force she'd never felt, she caught the object. Instantly she was younger. She took the ball in her hands and rolled it between them, shaping and forming it. When she was satisfied, she tossed the bundle back to the now teenaged girl. The moment the twine left her hands she slipped back into her boulder-gray state.

"You're back! Amazing!" the blonde said to the ball of twin as she danced away from the elderly lady, curls bouncing. "What wondrous things you've already done! Now, what shall we do today? Would you like to fall in love? Would you like to be a champion? Each day, you are what you determine to be."

Just then, the wind blew lightly through the garden, bending the grass low. A think cloud diffused the sun's rays on the ground, and an uncertain voice came on the breeze.

"This is the chosen one?"

"Well, I certainly chose him." The old woman's voice was dusty from neglect, but her eyes shone as she spoke. "He is the dragon slayer, unicorn defender, monster killer, and lady rescuer. He has faced the shadow of death, conquered his fears, and found his true home. He has been prepared."

"But is he ready?"

"Oh, yes, I also choose him," the young woman replied, "He is kind, compassionate, loyal, intelligent, loving, brave, honest, and growing stronger every day. He is the beloved of all things magical. He is the twice-blessed, Chosen child of a thousand hopeful dreams. He is more ready today than he was yesterday."

The women found each other's eyes and nodded. "Surely, he will defeat the serpent," they chorused.

The wind chilled and grew stronger, rumbling into the glade. The branches of the willow tree flailed, tangling and twisting. Behind them, a shadowed man stood. Light and darkness danced across his ever-changing face. The clear, uncertain voice rode on the wind to the waiting women's ears.

"What is to be is not yet determined. I choose him to carry the fate of many. I shall set a final task to the Chosen One, the true test of all that he was and is and is becoming. If he succeeds, Good will reign. But if he fails, Evil will triumph once and for all."

The young woman, golden hair and bright white robes still swirling in the wind, cupped the ball of twine in her hands. She brought it to her face and whispered.

"Take heart then, for there is yet no fate."

**~HPGW~**

**Hogwarts-**

**Room of Requirement **

"We should call ourselves the Knights of Salem." Harry said to the crowed assembled in front of him. There were a few mumblings at this, but most were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Why change the name?" A voice called out.

From the raised platform, Harry looked out at the sea of faces before him and answered the posed question. "We are not exactly a sanctioned group, not that we were before, but with all that happened over the last year and this past summer, I think the name change will serve us well."

"Why, was the name 'Dumbledore's Army' not good enough?"

"Dumbledore's Army was named as such because the Ministry was afraid that the Headmaster was building up his own personal army to combat them and take control; or at least that was what Fudge thought," Harry replied with a smirk, "But if we are to use this group as it was intended, to prepare for the battle outside these walls, how would it look if we came charging into battle with our name being connected to that of the Headmasters?"

"That would not be a good thing." Hermione put forth.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "We are an 'unofficial' _student_ organization led by me, a student, and when we are out there fighting, "the good fight", we do not need to be associated with the Headmaster."

"So we are going to be going out of the confines of the school and pick fights with Death Eaters?" another person asked.

"Last year, you all asked me if this was just for fun, and you were told that it was to help teach us what the Ministry wouldn't. Not to mention, prepare us for what is out there when we do leave the safety of the school." Harry stopped abruptly so that he could calm himself down. Once he was calm once more, he continued.

"We are in a War and in War we must do things that we wouldn't normally. Will we go out and actively look for trouble? The answer is no, however, if the school is threatened, or if there is an attack on a place that cannot adequately defend itself then I would hope that we, the Knights of Salem, would do everything within our power to show those who spread fear and chaos that we will not stand for it."

A few cheers rang out as he finished. Harry nodded and smiled, "Now, there have been a few changes to the way that this group is going to work, but first is there any objection to the new name?" There was one hand that went up.

"Yes Neville." Harry acknowledged with a smile.

"What does it mean, why did you choose it?"

Harry's smile grew and then turned to look at his bushy haired friend s and said "Hermione, would you like to do the honors?" as he waved her forward. Nodding, she stepped up, next to Harry, and began.

"We, or rather Harry, came up with the name, but to make sure that it was the right name for us I did what I do best; research." She paused momentarily, smiling widely and then continued, "After doing a ton of research, I found that the word '_Knight'_ means defender. No surprise there. When I went in search for the meaning of the word '_Salem'_ I was surprised at what I found. The word Salem means Peace. So for all intents and purposes our name means The Defenders of Peace."

Everyone just looked at the bushy-haired Gryffindor in awe.

"Also," Hermione continued, clearly not finished with what she was saying, "I will have you know that when I was at the tail end of my research I actually came across the name in one of the books I was using. It turns out that back when Hogwarts was created, Lord Gryffindor brought together some of his closest friends to defend the school in the event that it needed to be defended. He called his group of friends the Knights of Salem."

With that said, Hermione stepped back a little bit, giving Harry the go-ahead to take over. "After Hermione presented her findings to me, I can tell you that in that moment, I knew that what we were going to be doing was the right thing. And anyone not up for it…then you should leave now."

Nobody moved when Harry had finished speaking. Taking that as his cue to continue, he took a breath and said, "I have been talking for quite some time now and I ask that you bear with me for one more moment and all line up to sign the new contract that would be great."

"Is the parchment charmed like the last time?" a voice yelled out.

Not knowing who it was, Harry just answered to the entire group. "Yes, it is, as we really could do without a repeat of what occurred last year. I do ask that you all sign the contract before I answer anymore of your questions." When nobody moved, Harry gave a sigh, "There is not a jinx on this one; however, if you wish to continue in this group, then you must sign the parchment."

Again nobody moved. They just sat there, eyes either on Harry or the floor in front of them. Just as he was about to speak, two people holding hands stood up and made their way to where Harry was standing. When they got to the front, one of the two picked up the quill, but instead of signing the contract, he turned around to address all of those who had yet to move an inch.

"Last year the Ministry ran a smear campaign against Harry and the Headmaster and even tried to control Hogwarts with a toad-like lackey. Yes, the DA was started as a way to practice the practical side of defensive magic, but it was also preparing us for the war that was and still is brewing behind these walls. So if Harry asks me to sign a bit of parchment, that he has said has no jinx on it, then I will take him at his word and sign it in hopes that I can learn to better defend those whom I care about deeply."

Harry smiled as his friend signed the new contract. "Thanks Nev."

"No problem Harry." Neville said, as he handed the quill to Luna, who quickly signed it as well.

With their signatures now on the parchment, Neville turned back to the crowed who were watching curiously. He gave a slight smile and said, "See, there is nothing to worry about. There is no jin…" But Neville never got to finish what he was saying due to the fact that as soon as he and Luna had grabbed a hold of each others hand they vanished into thin air.

After Luna and Neville's unexpected departure, at least it was unexpected to those who did not know what the parchment would do once signed, Harry came to stand next to the table where the contract was set to address those in front of him, for what he hoped would be a final time. "Before any of you ask, yes, both Neville and Luna are safe and are with Ron as we speak."

Pausing he turned to face Ginny and Hermione he said, "Maybe you two should head on down. I will be there as soon as I can and hopefully it will be with some of this lot." Nodding in response, Hermione and Ginny stepped forward to face the crowed that sat before them.

Those who had yet to sign the contract were caught off guard when the two Gryffindor's eyes flashed the most brilliant of white, just before their entire bodies were engulfed in white flames.

After Hermione and Ginny had gone, Harry looked at the group before him expectantly. "Look, I now this is all happening fast, but it is now crunch time, and you have to make a decision. As of this moment, you all have five minutes to decide whether or not you sign the contract before I leave with or without you." Harry said, pausing to let the information sink in. When nobody moved, he gave a sigh and added, "If you do not sign the parchment before the five minutes are up, then you will leave here with no memory of the ever being a student led group called the DA or the Knights of Salem."

Even before Harry had finished making his statement, there had been a flurry of movement. Students were rushing forward and signing the contract one by one and then were vanishing on the spot after having done so. Soon it was just Harry left in the room, along with Cho and Marietta.

"Ladies" Harry acknowledged.

"Harry," Cho said as she took a step forward, "We are both really sorry about what happened last year and…"

"Look Cho," Harry began with a sigh, "If we did not want either of you here then you would not have been allowed through the door. But right now, you both have about a minute before you are not able to be apart of the Knights, so if I were you then I would be in a hurry to sign the parchment so that I don't miss a thing." Nodding in understanding, the two Ravenclaw's picked up the quill, signed their names and were whisked away to join the others who had gone before them.

Harry gave a heavy sigh as he looked around the empty room. _'That was a lot harder than it should have been_' he said to himself just before he vanished from the Room of Requirement in a swirl of white fire.

When he reappeared in the Sanctuary, he quickly walked down the long hall towards the large group assembled around the fire-place. After a quick _'sonorous charm'_ on himself he called out to them. "As you were told when you got here, this is the Sanctuary," Harry said, gesturing to the room they were occupying, "And this will be the common room for the Knights. But what you were not told is that the Sanctuary used to be the Chamber of Secrets."

The faces that stared back at Harry were a mixture of awe and fear; the fear being that Salazar Slytherin might jump out at any second and kill them all where they stood for daring to step foot into his secret chamber. Giving a smile, Harry continued, "This place has been purged of anything and everything dangerous so there is nothing to worry about. On another note though, if you could all gather around me and get with your respective house that would be great."

Once everyone was in their groups, Harry waved to Ron to start making his rounds to each group. "What Ron is passing out now is our new way of contacting all of you about the KoS meeting times."

"KoS?" Somebody asked.

"Knights of Salem." Harry replied.

"You want _us_ to wear rings?!" A male voice exclaimed, effectively changing the subject.

"The gems in each of these rings match that of your house you belong to. However, once you put on the ring on, it will become invisible to anyone who is not apart of the Knights." Ginny answered, as she came to stand next to Harry, who turned his head and gave his girlfriend a smile.

Then, turning back to face the group in front of him, Harry continued where she had left off, "As well as the invisibility charm on the ring, which no-one but myself can break, there is also a mind link spell. Once the ring is on your finger, each of your minds will become linked to it and by proxy, to mine. This will enable me to discreetly pass along our meeting times. Before you ask, no, this will not allow me to hear your thoughts. It will only allow me send mine to you when it pertains to a meeting….or crisis."

"Harry, don't forget to..."

"Appoint house contacts, yea I remember, thanks Hermione." Harry said, cutting her off. "Okay, I need Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom to come over here with me for a moment."

As the three that had been selected made their way over to Harry, who began speaking to them in hushed, but quick tones, Ron stood up and explained what was going on. "The three that Harry has chosen are going to be you contacts when it comes time for a meeting. So, seeing as none of you speak parseltongue, Harry is imbuing their rings with a sort of portkey charm that will allow for travel while in Hogwarts to get here as well as a location outside of the schools wards in case we are needed elsewhere."

"And if I hear of any of you giving your house contact a hard time, then you will be out of this group in a heartbeat." Harry exclaimed in a loud voice. "Also, when it is time for a meeting, you are to locate the contact for your house and they will do the rest. But, and I cannot stress this enough, you need to make sure that you are either touching the contact or you are touching someone who is touching them."

While everybody was admiring the rings that they were wearing, and after Harry took a quick breather, he continued, "Okay, I have kept all of you for a good chunk of the day, and spent most of it throwing a ton of information at you so, if you want, you are now free to go about the rest of your day and I will let you all know when the next meeting is."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all smiled at Harry as he turned around, after having called the meeting to an end. "If any of them want to leave the Sanctum, can one of you show them how?" Harry asked, looking at all of his friends.

"Of course," Hermione began, "Where are you off too?"

"I think I may go for a walk." Harry commented thoughtfully.

"I'll go too." Ginny said, as she slipped her hand into his.

"If it is okay with you Gin, I was actually hoping to be alone with my thoughts right now." Harry replied with a sigh. However, when he saw the looks that his friends were giving him he smiled and said, "Guy's I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now and need some time to ruminate."

"Ruminate?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh you know; to rest, to think upon, to sort through, to…" Harry began to reply.

"I know what it means Harry, I just never expected for _you_ to know the word or even use it correctly in a sentence." Hermione said, cutting Harry off.

"Well you met my Aunt. She likes to use big words in her column and since I read it all the time I pick up on her vocabulary and then use the words I like. And I do like that word by the way." Harry said with a smile, "Anyway, I will see you all at Dinner."

"See you later mate," Ron called out, "Have fun ruminating."

Just before Harry vanished, thanks to his personal portkey, he saw Hermione whip around to stare wide-eyed at her red-haired friend, who simply looked back at her in confusion and said-

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I do apologize for the long wait, however, exams are now over and i am back. I hope you all like the chapter. Thanks to RoseMarieLynn, who wrote the opening scene. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	47. Your Future is set

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**(_thanks to HarryPotter'sCharmed, you were the Very first reviewer I had for this story. Thanks so much!!!)_**

**Chapter 47**

**Your future is set…**

* * *

Luna Lovegood dropped her trunk on the Ravenclaw fifth year girl's dormitory floor with a gigantic thud. All the other girls looked up, some squeaked their surprise. Luna didn't notice. Instead, she drifted to her four-poster, pulled back the curtains and inspected them. Then she moved on to the blankets, taking each one by one and shaking it lightly before gently tossing it aside. She fluffed and scanned the pillows, then stood back and sighed.

"Good, no nargles. They always hide at the beginning of term though. I suppose they'll find me soon enough."

Slowly, serenely, she turned and floated back through the door, heedless of the stares and giggles the ushered her out.

Neville Longbottom hefted his trunk up the dormitory steps. A couple of first year boys came barreling down, shoving him against the wall as they passed. He sighed. Instead of calling after the boys, he started up the stairs again.

He walked to this bed and set his trunk down then turned. Harry's trunk was already by his bed unopened. Ron's things were strewn about.

_That train ride is always so exhausting_, he thought. He took Trevor the toad out of his pocket, sedated by some clever mix of herbs so that he would not hop away, and set him in the drawer of the nightstand. As he lay down, the events of last year made him shutter under the covers. His mother's lifeless eyes flashed in his mind. They'd stood up to more. He would not give in.

He drifted off to a troubled sleep.

"But Gin, what if it makes you invisible? Or infects you with a magical disease for which there's no cure? What if it calls the Yeti down from the mountains to kidnap you and roast you alive?"

"That's ridiculous, Luna, I don't think you can charm a bracelet to do such things." Ginny whispered across the aisle, "Or at least I hope not."

"But that's just it, you don't know," Luna whispered back.

"No, that's why I have to meet him. Otherwise I'll never know."

"If he's even human. What if he's a house elf, or a half-goblin, or… or even a vampire!"

Luna looked up as Professor Sparks came toward the third row. "Is there a problem professor?"

"Do you ladies have a fascinating insight into this silencing potion that you'd like to share with the class?" she asked in reply.

Luna looked thoroughly confused. "No, professor, why do you ask?"

The potions mistress shook her head, "Miss Lovegood, please return to your potion and allow Miss Weasley to return to hers," she said, then looked up to the class, "I will examine your potions for marks in five minutes! Hop to it!"

As the professor in her bright robes returned to the front of the class, Luna leaned toward Ginny.

"I bet he's a Yeti."

"Well hurry up, Longbottom! We haven't got all day to get these pumpkins harvested!"

"Yes… Professor…" Neville said, struggling under the weight of a particularly large gourd. He hadn't imagined that Professor Sprout's idea of a private lesson meant doing all the chores necessary to prepare for the Halloween feast. Even though he loved Herbology, his orange load threatened to make the decision to add this to his classes regrettable.

When he finally set the giant pumpkin in the cart, the Professor thumped him on the back. "It really is great to have a strapping young lad here to lend an elderly lady a hand. You've picked quite a few splendid ones; I daresay we'll have our sweetest pumpkin juice in years."

Neville managed a smile. He pumped his arms a bit as he followed Professor Sprout toward the greenhouse. He was getting stronger. Perhaps one day soon he would be dueling Harry Potter who was rumored to have trained all summer while somehow not violating the restrictions for under age magic. After the Department of Mysteries, he didn't doubt it. He'd done some physical training himself. _Still no match for Harry_, he thought.

The bell sounded and Neville looked up toward the castle. Luna Lovegood was walking down toward the greenhouse with Ginny Weasley. He swallowed hard. Another piece of last year came back to him.

Professor Sprout nudged him and he jumped. "She's sweet enough, though batty," she said, "Hurt her, and I'll make sure a baby mandrake screams in your ear."

When the ball had been announced, Neville completely blinded sided Luna with an immediate if stuttered invitation. Not knowing what else to say, she said yes. A few weeks showed her that she made the right decision. She encouraged him and even helped him train throughout the tournament. He tutored her in Herbology and helped her keep her DADA skills sharp. They fell into a comfortable routine of eating together at meals and reading articles from the Quibbler in the evenings. Soon, even Luna's active imagination couldn't fathom her world without him.

"You just look completely in love, Luna," Cho gushed on the evening of the ball as she pulled a halo of wispy blonde hairs out of Luna's tidy bun.

"In love?" Luna blinked in the mirror.

"Indeed."

"Oh," Luna's mind drifted off for a moment. When she came back, she knew what she wanted to do. When Cho pronounced her hair finished, Luna skipped out of the Common Room with a fistful of Quibbler magazines.

"That Flynn sure is a good dancer, huh?" Neville said as he and Luna walked arm in arm out of the Great Hall. Tired students were drifting and dancing down the corridor toward their beds after the ball.

"Yes, who knew Yetis could dance."

Neville laughed low and was pleased when Luna giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. They had enjoyed each other's company all evening despite the almost mangled spotlight dance for the final two duelers. He wasn't used to such attention, but Luna had borne it all with her customary grace and genuine innocence. He was sure he'd never find anyone like her to stand beside him like she had tonight, or like she had at the Ministry. When they got to the Ravenclaw tower entrance, they stopped and made small talk as the crowds dispersed.

"Luna," he finally said.

"Hmm?" she replied as she fussed with her purse for a moment.

He pulled a small, wrapped box from his pocket, "Ha-ha-… happy Christmas!"

"Oh!" she said, "How sweet, Neville, thank you! And Happy Christmas to you too!" She handed him a slightly larger package wrapped in old Quibbler pages.

He laughed low again and smiled. Luna beamed. He put the package in his pocket and took her hands. "Thank you, Luna Lovegood." And before he knew what he would do, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, my," she said, blushing beat red.

He could hardly believe it himself. He quickly picked up the package, said "G-g-goodnight," and ran toward Gryffindor tower at top speed.

The Room of Requirement was silent for a moment as Harry's words sunk in to the crowd. He had been going like this for nearly six minutes. The inspiration was contagious, but fear hung thick in the air and the students sat like statues, daring someone else to move first. Neville moved to stand but hesitated. Luna slipped her hand in his.

"Wh-what if we have to do what we did last year? What if it-it-it comes down to that?" he asked her quietly.

"I think that's what he's counting on, Neville. We're going to need everyone."

Neville squeezed her hand. "Then someone has to begin it."

She squeezed his back.

"Together, then?" he asked.

Luna finally looked toward him, calm as usual. "Yes, of course. Always."

Neville found her gaze, his left hand found her face, and his lips found hers. The holidays had not diminished the affection that had been initiated after the ball. This time there was no surprise in her response. Trust lingered when their first, short kiss ended. Hand in hand they stood up together and marched confidently to the front of the room where Harry stood waiting. Neville took the quill but waited to sign. Instead, he stood to his full height and turned to speak to his friends.

"Last year the Ministry ran a smear campaign against Harry and the Headmaster and even tried to control Hogwarts with a toad-like lackey. Yes, the DA was started as a way to practice the practical side of defensive magic, but it was also preparing us for the war that was and still is brewing behind these walls. So if Harry asks me to sign a bit of parchment that he has said has no jinx on it, then I will take him at his word and sign it," he looked toward Luna, "in hopes that I can learn to better defend those whom I care about deeply."

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said.

"No problem." His eyes still trained on Luna.

Luna signed the book quickly and reached for Neville's hand as he announced, "You see, there is nothing to worry about." He found her eyes, smiled, and reached for her too, "There is no jin…"

As soon as she took his hand, they were gone; Together.

**_~hpgw~_**

**Hogwarts:**

_Headmaster,_

_I was hoping to take some of your time to have a chat about one of your professors. I know that you are a busy man, but i can assure you that it should not take too long. As I have such a flexible schedule I will leave it to you to decide the time of our meeting. _

_Ezekiel_

_Head of the Department of Mysteries_

Albus Dumbledore read the letter over again. He had not been contacted by the Department of Mysteries in a very long time. '_He should be here soon'_ the Headmaster mused as he set the letter down. When he looked back up he came face to face with the man who had asked for the meeting. Hiding his surprise behind a smile he greeted the figure who sat before him.

"Ezekiel, how are you doing on this fine day?"

"I am doing quite well Albus, and how about yourself?"

The Headmaster just smiled even wider, "I am very well, thank you. However, I might be doing even better if you would tell me how you manage to appear in the manner that you do."

"Ah, but that would be telling. And you and I both know that there are some mysteries that need to remain just that; mysteries." Ezekiel countered with a knowing smirk.

"Indeed my friend. Now, you said that you wished to speak to me about one of my professors." Dumbledore said as he repositioned himself in his chair.

"Straight to the point as always I see," Ezekiel said off-handedly, "I merely wanted to check on my apprentice, Dargus, how is he doing?"

Albus Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle "Come now Ezekiel, you really expect me to believe that you, the head of the most secretive branch of the Ministry, are here to check up on one of _my_ professors. What is the real reason you came here today?"

"Not all of us have ulterior motives and speak in the cryptic manner and half-truths you seem to be so fond of Albus." Ezekiel replied coolly.

"I have information, from a reliable source, that there is a prophecy that crossed your desk recently." Dumbledore said, not bothering to acknowledge what the man sitting in front of him had just said. "What information does this prophecy contain?"

"And I will have you know that your informant has been dealt with, having had their memories of ever working in my Department forever wiped from their minds. And what makes you think that I would tell you the contents of the prophecy, seeing as what you did the last time a prophecy found its way into your lap."

"I did what was needed for the greater good…"

"You mean taking a young boy, a baby no less, and putting him with people who hate the very idea of magic."

"And just look at the young man who he has become. He has friends is very healthy and trusts me; you cannot sit there and tell me that it was wrong for me to do what I did." The Headmaster said getting frustrated.

"So he trusts you enough to go into hiding, away from your influence and where he can be happy. You are pushing him Albus and if you keep going at the rate you are, like using force to keep him under your thumb, then you are going to push him away as you did with another young boy." Ezekiel replied, equally frustrated. "You do remember what happened to that young man don't you?"

Anger flashed in the Headmasters eyes at Ezekiel's jab at his mistake that resulted in the creation of the most feared Dark Lord. "I will not stand for you to come into my office and point out my mistakes. You were only here to inquire as to how Dargus is doing…"

"I was here to ask about how _my_ apprentice was doing. However, it is you who turned the conversation away from its intended purpose. And if you try to deny that, then shall we pull out that pensive of yours?" Ezekiel said cutting the Headmaster off.

"Your apprentice is doing well, however, I do think that it will only be this year that he is going to be able to teach." Albus Dumbledore commented, with no emotion in his voice.

"This was also something I was going to be bringing up in this meeting." Ezekiel said as he stood to leave. "I do hope you know what you are doing Albus. While what you do is for the _'Greater Good'_, you of all people should know that there are many paths that lead to the greater good and it is our choices that define us. However what will happen in the end will happen. Your future is set Albus Dumbledore and there is nothing you can do to change it." And with a flourish of his robes, Ezekiel was gone from the office, leaving the Headmaster to slump back in his chair.

_~**hpgw**~_

A shadowy figure silently appeared in the darkened corner of the sleeping child's room not daring to make a sound……yet. As the figure stood there looking about the room a single thought went through their head. '_This should be easier than I thought, although I like a good challenge'_. In one swift movement the figure brought up their hands, palms facing the ceiling, and began to chant in a language that had long since been lost to the world.

"_**Ipse a um evoco autem ab evocati ab dominatus**_

_**Tegere tectum ipse um adsiduitas ab dies fasti evanidus diem ex die**_

_**Aperui ab mustus a um tutela capitulum**_

_**Ab accipio ceptum adeo accedo cedere nunc in posterum spexi!"**_

A silvery, black glow surrounded the shadowed figure and the child, pulsating as the chanting drew to an end. Once the pulsing of the glow had ceased, the unknown figure stepped out of the corner and came closer to the unaware, still sleeping, child.

"Tomorrow, oh yes tomorrow, you shall begin to learn and take your rightful place in the world."

* * *

**A/N: Today May 25th, 2009 along with chapter 47 marks the two year anniversary of this story. And while there is still plenty, and I mean plenty (a ton) more to come, I am very much aware of the end that seems to be looming on the horizon. But talk like that is better left for when those last moments are upon us. I hope you all liked the chapter. We have caught up with Neville and Luna, witnessed the not so good meeting between Dumbles and Ezekiel, and to top it off an unknown figure.....again. Stay tuned for the next chapter, chapter 48, because we will be seeing another face that has absent for quite some time. Thank you all who read and review this story! It is because of you all that I am always eager to write and post the next chapter. **

**Thank You All,**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	48. Choices and Tasks

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. I do own the plot however...**

**Chapter 48**

**Choices and Tasks...**

* * *

**Prominent Prueblood, Narcissa Malfoy, was found dead last night in Malfoy manor. There was no evidence of a break in, nor were there any defining marks which the Aurors could use to ascertain the cause of her death, which leads this reporter to believe that it was the Killing Curse that fell Mrs. Malfoy. **

**The Killing curse is of course, as all Witches and Wizards should know, unblockable. No one, but The-Boy-Who-Lived, has ever been known to have survived the Death Curse**_. (For more information on the Killing curse and The-Boy-Who-Lived; turn to page 7b)_

**With Malfoy senior, Luscious Malfoy, currently incarcerated in Azkaban prison for being found guilty of being a Death Eater in service to You-Know-Who, it is the young Malfoy, Draco, that will be taking care of the details for his mothers Funeral. But the question on this reporters mind is what is to become of young Draco. Will he take up the mantel of the Malfoy family and redeem the family name or will he follow in his fathers footsteps? One can only wonder.**

"**_Malfoy is always walking around the halls of Hogwarts with an air about him, as if he owns the place."_ Roger Davies, recent Hogwarts Graduate from Ravenclaw House, replied when asked by this reporter. **

**The Ministry was in an uproar when the Dark mark appeared over the ancient Mansion and sent a batch of Aurors as soon as they had heard about what happened. And what is more, when the Aurors arrived on the scene there they found a note written on the wall, just above the body-**

"_**No one is safe. We will find the hidden one!"**_

**This reporter gives his regards and sympathy to the Malfoy heir, and we here at the Daily Prophet hope you make it through this terrible time.**

**Dieter Sleezer,**

**Special correspondent for the Daily Prophet.**

As soon as he had seen the headlines of the morning prophet he had quickly walked out of the Great Hall, away from the stares of his housemates and those from the other houses. Not sure of where to go, he went to the first place that came to mind. And as Draco drifted lazily over the Quidditch pitch on his Nimbus two-thousand and one, the printed words from the prophet came to mind. His Father was in Azkaban, (this he already knew), his Mother killed by the killing curse, (this had upset him greatly), and there was apparently someone that was hidden, (what this meant he had no idea), but he would need to find out.

He was sure that the news of his mother's death would cause most in the Wizarding World, the wealthy ones anyway, to give their regards, or their pity in other words, which was something that Draco did not want to deal with. His mother had been there for him when his Father had not been, but even then she still did not show much in the way of feelings. She had picked him up when he had fallen, but told him to brush it off and keep going. As of this moment, Draco Malfoy had no idea how he was to grieve for someone that he hardly knew.

'_But she was our mother'_ a soft voice in the back of his mind said.

"But what does that mean?" Draco answered out loud.

'_It doesn't mean a thing' _a new voice replied _'She was just another person who let you down, we should be glad that she is gone.'_

"That is something my father would say." Draco whispered softly.

'_And look where that attitude got him,' _the soft voice said making itself known again, _'A cell in Azkaban where the sun does not shine and the company of the worlds cruelest creatures.'_

'_The reason he is in that rat-infested prison is summed up in one word; Potter'_

"Stupid, Saint Potter, can't leave his nose out of another's business. He did get my Father arrested, he and his stupid friends." Draco hissed.

'_But it was his choice; your Father's that is, to follow the Dark Lord. The only thing Potter did during that attack on the Ministry was lose one of the only people whom he looked at as a parental figure. Up until last night you had both of your parents.'_

'_The world is better of without the flea-bitten mongrel. He was a disgrace to the name of Black; a name that he did not even deserve.' _

"And then what did he do," Draco began in anger, "He went a left all of his fortune to a Potter; someone who is not even worthy to lick the boots of a Malfoy.

'_Ah, but the Potters are an older family than the Malfoy's.'_

"That is just a technicality, I still say he is not even worthy to lick my boots."

'_But isn't that what your Father does for a living; lick the boots of a monster, and a half-blood at that. Was it not your Father who used to tell you, every single night, that a Malfoy bowed to no one? _

Draco sat there, floating on his Nimbus, staring out at the lake from where he was. "Do you have nothing to add to that?" He commented out loud, speaking to the "con-voice" as he had dubbed it during the internal battle he had been having with himself. When he did not receive a reply he gave a slight chuckle, "I must be really messed up if I am going to talk to voices in my head and name them."

Normally he was a very rational person and a Slytherin no less. But most of the time the responses he came up with were ones that his father had drummed into him. Then there were other times that it was all him; especially when dealing with a particular Gryffindor and his two friends that seemed to be glued to his side. "Potter just makes my blood boil. He needs to be taken down a few pegs…"

'_If my Mother heard me talking like that she would slap me upside the head.'_ Draco thought to himself as he gave a heavy sigh. He was back to thinking about his mother, something he really didn't want to think about. While his she did not show her affection the way Draco would have hoped, she was till his mother and he would miss her greatly. After giving his head a shake, as though shaking the thoughts from his mind, he pushed his broom to its max speed in an upwards corkscrew around the pitch.

With each turn he rose higher and higher above the stadium not daring to stop. He loved the way the wind rushed passed him as he flew at break-neck speeds. It was his escape and right now, in this moment, he needed the escape that his broom provided. What he had failed to notice during his "escape" was that tears had begun to fall down his pale, now flushed, face. What began as a few falling tears, like a leaky faucet, became like that of a raging river making him want to push through the pain. The pain of losing his father and the pain of losing his mother was beginning to be too unbearable. He just wanted it to end.

As he continued to rise, drawing closer to the clouds looming overhead, he found it getting harder to breath. And at some point, through the pain, the tears and the difficulty to breath he lost his grip on the handle of his broom and began to plummet towards the earth at the break-neck speeds he was so fond of.

It seemed to be taking a lot longer than he would have thought to reach the ground. _'In fact,' _he mused, _'it's as if I'm floating.'_ But what he didn't know was that he was floating, something had caught him and was helping him to the ground. As he drew closer to the ground, Draco saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A figure was running towards him with their wand drawn and pointing it at him.

'_Ha! So I am floating'_ This was the last thought that passed through the Malfoy heirs mind just before he succumbed to the darkness that went along with passing out.

_**~hpgw~**_

Harry gave a smile as he appeared back in the Room of Requirement. It had been a long day, what with all of the talking, and persuading he had done to get everyone to agree to sign the parchment for the new DA, now Knights of Salem, so that he could start to prepare them for what was coming. What that was he really didn't know, but he knew something was coming and he hoped that that he would have them ready when the time came.

He gave a quiet chuckle as he thought about their faces when Neville and Luna disappeared after they had signed the parchment. That had been Ron's idea. _'Keep them on their toes'_ Ron had said. Shortly after, Hermione had come to him and the others saying that she had found a spell that allowed for short-ranged travel and a way to bind it to the contract so that when anyone signed it, it would transport them instantly to the location specified; the Chamber of Secrets or rather the Sanctuary as it was now called.

True to his word, he had a lot on his mind and just needed to get out and get out he did. He didn't have a particular location in mind so he just let his feet guide him. Before he knew it, he was in the entrance hall and heading to the large, oak doors that led out to the grounds. As he passed through the oak doors and made his way down the wooden bridge his gaze settled upon that of the Quidditch pitch. Deciding that a good lap around the pitch might help to clear some of the thoughts that were swimming through his mind, he made a beeline towards the wooden stadium.

As he drew nearer to his destination, Harry's gut twisted in a knot when he saw a figure falling towards the earth at a very fast pace. From where he was he couldn't quite make out who it was, _'That doesn't matter'_ Harry thought to himself and in one swift movement he had his wand out and pointed straight at the unknown person, all the while running towards them. After casting a quick and silent _'Wingardium Leviosa' _he ran even faster than before, wand still outstretched, his eyes never leaving their mark.

Thankfully, Harry had been able to make it in time so that he was able to position himself underneath the falling figure, who, he had noticed had passed out. Carefully, Harry lowered the unconscious figure to the ground so that he could get a better look at him. However, once he did, he was shocked; to say the least. Never in his, so far five, years at Hogwarts had he ever dreamed that he would save the life of Draco Malfoy.

_**~hpgw~**_

White; it was all around him, the walls, the ceiling, even the stones on the ground had a bit of white to them. The figure gave a sigh as he closed his eyes, "Ugh, if this is death, it sure does hurt."

"You're not dead yet," a voice said with a chuckle, "Though in a moment you might just wish you were. Madam Pomfery is a force to be reckoned with."

Draco's eyes snapped open as an unknown voice penetrated the silence that surrounded him. "Potter!" the blond Slytherin exclaimed as he quickly sat up, which, was a mistake the moment he had done so because he had to put his hands to his head in effort to stop the pounding. "What are you doing here; don't you need to be off somewhere being 'Perfect Potter' the one all of the professor's love?"

Harry gave a slight frown and then said, "You know _Malfoy_; you could try being a bit more grateful."

"What on earth are you going on about? No, don't answer that, just leave and go about being the-Noble-Boy-Who-Lived and leave me to my peace." Draco said as he leaned back on the headboard of the hospital wing bed he currently occupied. He jumped slightly when another voice, this time the voice of a female, pierced the semi-empty wing.

"He is not wrong Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfery said as she drifted over from her office. "You could be a bit more grateful."

"Ma'am, Potter here is disturbing my rest. I demand that he is removed so that I may recuperate and rejoin the school as son as possible, I have……_things that require my attention_." Malfoy finished off quietly, his eyes falling upon the white sheets that his legs were under.

"I am well aware of what needs your attention Mr. Malfoy," the Healer replied, giving him a pointed look before continuing, "I can only give you my condolences. However, I do stand by my earlier comment of being a tad more grateful, especially to Mr. Potter here, seeing as he did save your life." With her thought complete, along with the diagnostic spells that she had been running, she left the two Hogwarts rivals to their own devices, but not before issuing the blond a warning. "If I even see a toe touch that ground before dinner, then you will miss every remaining Quidditch game Mr. Malfoy.

Harry smiled at the retreating back of the Medi-Witch, "Nope, I definitely do not want to get on her bad side." Harry commented as he turned his attention back to the bed-ridden Slytherin, who, looked as though he had been slapped with a fish. "Malfoy, earth to Malfoy……are you okay?" When he received no response Harry rose from the seat he had taken and began to turn around when a quiet whisper met his ears.

"You saved me?" Draco asked turning to face his long-time enemy, who, simply stared back at him with no emotion crossing his features. Other than a small nod, Harry made no other movements.

They stayed like that for some time, each looking at the other. "Why?" Draco asked his voice breaking.

Harry stood there looking pointedly at the blond boy, who had made his first five years at Hogwarts a pain, not totally sure of how to respond. "Malfoy," Harry began with a sigh, "I simply went for a walk and saw you falling, I would have done the same thing had it been anyone else…including another Slytherin." He saw Draco's gaze turn once more to the white sheets, his eyes not moving from the spot they had locked onto.

"You may have made my life as miserable as Hell since we started going here, but you are still human and as loath as I am to admit it, if you had died today then the Wizarding World would have lost a great wizard. That is, if you turned your efforts towards good instead of evil."

'_You have no idea'_ Draco said to himself, giving a slight chuckle as he did so.

"I may hate you with a passion, but I do know that all human life has value and that includes you." Harry said as he began to back away, coming closer to the hospital wings double doors and with a swift turn of the handle the door swung open. Turning his attention back to the Malfoy heir he said, "Oh, a letter came for you while you were sleeping, so I took it from the owl and set it by your bed."

As Harry stepped out into the hall the voice of Draco Malfoy called out to him, "Hey Potter!"

Harry paused in his steps and turned back around to face the owner of the voice.

"Thanks." Draco said as he reached over and plucked the mail he had received off the table.

Harry just looked back at the Slytherin and gave a small nod, "Get well Malfoy." And with that Harry turned around and headed down the long hall, leaving Draco to read his letter in peace.

After leaving the Hospital wing, and reaching the first flight of stairs, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. It had been a long day and he just wanted to spend the rest of it being surrounded by his friends. As he was making one of the final turns, that led to the Great Hall, he saw someone making their way towards him that he had hoped to avoid as long as possible.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, nice day today wouldn't you say?"

"As well as can be expected Headmaster."

The two stood there, just looking at each other, as though waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Is there something you needed sir?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I was just heading to my office. I needed to check on a few things before I have supper." The Headmaster said somewhat sadly. Harry's underlying comment had not been missed by him. He knew what Harry was really asking was- '_what are you going to try now…' _If he were going to be honest with himself he had been acting more than a Headmaster of a school in regards to Harry. '_But what I have done has been for the greater good, as well as what I must continue to do'._

"Well, Mr. Potter, I suggest you get yourself to the Hall. I do believe that your friends are already there and waiting for you."

Harry nodded solemnly and looked up at the Headmaster and said, "Yes sir, thank you, I will get there as soon as I can. I hope that what you need to check on goes smoothly. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore called out to the retreating back of his protégé; not that he would admit that out loud to anyone. With a heavy sigh, he turned his attention to the many, ever changing staircases that led to the floor his office was on. He was in the middle of one of the moving staircases when his robes began to vibrate. In one quick movement he retrieved the buzzing mirror and swiped his hand over it. His eyes flashed back and forth as though he were reading a message, his eyes growing wider with every word he read.

"Fawks!" Dumbledore cried out and not a moment later there was a flash of fire and the Headmasters familiar appeared on his shoulder; its black, beady eyes stared deeply into the his owners and with a soft thrill it vanished in another ball of flame, this time taking the aged Transfiguration professor with him.

_**~hpgw~**_

"Things are beginning to take shape. How are you faring on your task?" A disembodied voice asked, penetrating the silence of the night.

The cloaked figure, at the top of the dark spire, began to look around after heaving a heavy sigh. "Must you always resort to such matters Orin?" The posed question echoed off the stone walls.

"Only when I am lacking in entertainment." There was an eerie cackle and 'Orin' became visible. "But now that I have your attention, I ask my question once again. How goes the task Treva?"

"Why must you call me that awful name?"

"Because, Treva, it suits you," Orin stated, "And you are avoiding my question."

Treva huffed and looked into the eyes of Orin and said, "The task goes well."

"I sense a '_but'_ somewhere in your answer."

"The……task," Treva began, "Is beginning to ask questions."

"What sort of questions?" Orin asked curiously.

"Questions that you forbade me to answer; questions that…" Treva paused, searching for the correct word, "Questions that could _compromise_ everything we are trying to achieve."

Orin stared silently out of the spire's only window, unmoving. Like a statue frozen in time, a deep-calculating look etched on the stone-like visage. "And your reply to the questions?"

"I am able to evade them, but it will only get more difficult as the years go by." Treva responded gravely.

"You must continue to evade, as you so eloquently put it, the questions as long as you can. It would be ideal if these questions remain could remain unanswered, however," Orin said, pausing momentarily to turn around and face Treva, "If it comes to pass that evasion is no longer an option, then you have my permission to reply in any way you see fit."

Treva nodded slowly and joined Orin at the window, looking out at the cloudless, night sky.

"Mars shines bright tonight." Treva commented off-handedly.

Orin nodded in agreement and replied, "And it will only get brighter."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So we have seen Draco once again, but what his future is…. you will just have to wait for that. And where did Dumbledore go to with Fawks….again you will have to wait and find out, but I will be nice and tell you that you will find out in the next chapter. And once again I have introduced some new characters, but believe me when I say, that everything I do or anyone I introduce has a purpose.**

**Thank you for Reading, but if you could be so kind and push that little Review button at the bottom of the screen….that would be great!**

**See you all next time,**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	49. The Knights of Salem

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. (**_Bunches of thanks to Blueowl for allowing me the honor of using their idea of aliases. The idea came from the story Dark Memories. Thanks again, Blueowl! __**Also please note that on July 21, 2009, this chapter was fixed of a few minor error's)**_

**Chapter 49**

**The Knights of Salem**

* * *

**---------------**

**Last Time:**

_His eyes flashed back and forth as though he were reading a message, his eyes growing wider with every word he read. _

"_Fawks!" Dumbledore cried out and not a moment later there was a flash of fire and the Headmasters familiar appeared on his shoulder; its black, beady eyes stared deeply into the his owners and with a soft thrill it vanished in another ball of flame, this time taking the aged Transfiguration professor with him._

**---------------**

**---------------**

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh as he surveyed the damage in front of him. The building he was looking at had been completely leveled. There had been no one inside when the attack had occurred; something which the Headmaster was thankful for.

With a wave of his wand; all of the items, that had been undamaged in the attack, soared towards him with great speed, landing softly at his feet. The items were few, but Albus Dumbledore knew that worldly belongings did not matter much to this family.

As he looked upon the items at his feet, a confused look began to spread across his face. There was one item that was missing from the pile that he knew should be here. After all, he had charmed the object himself. He was brought out of his silent stupor when a figure approached him.

"Headmaster, you asked to be notified when the people you wished to meet with were found and in your office."

"Yes, thank you Pomona." Dumbledore said, giving his Herbology professor a smile. "I trust I can leave you to finish up here."

"Yes sir. Although, what should I do with these?" She asked, gesturing to the small pile in front of them.

The Headmaster gave his wand another wave and the pile of items shrank down to half of their normal size. He then spelled the items into the ruck-sack he had just pulled out of his robes. "I will deliver them myself. I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow dear lady."

Nodding in understanding, the Herbology professor toddled off to help those who were still sifting through the debris. '_Those Aurors have no idea what they're doing. Scrimgeour must really be getting desperate.'_ Pomona mused. As she drew nearer to her destination, a stray thought found its way into her head. She turned around quickly, hoping to catch the Headmaster, but as soon as her gaze found him she saw his Phoenix perch itself on his shoulder and whisk him away in a ball of fire.

'_Oh well, it's not that important. I shall ask him about it later.'_ She thought to herself. When she turned back around, to the direction of the Aurors, she let out an almighty shriek.

"Auror Tibbs, leave that poor gnome alone and give him back that radish."

-

Albus Dumbledore appeared, with Fawkes still perched on his shoulder, in his personal, hidden, room just outside of his office. With a thrill, the majestic red and gold phoenix disappeared in a ball of fire; leaving the Headmaster to gather his thoughts before the coming meeting. '_He has been disappearing at the most random of times'_ Albus thought to himself. It didn't really 'bother' him that his familiar, Fawkes, left him. In fact, this was becoming an almost daily ritual that his phoenix had taken up about a month into the summer holidays.

"Fawkes sure knows how to make an exit." Said the figure that was sitting in one of the armchairs, currently shrouded in shadows.

In a swift, fluid motion, that defied his age, he had his wand out and with a quick '_flick´_ the darkened corner became illuminated with bright, twinkling lights which seemed to bounce off of the Headmaster and his wand which was pointed, with complete accuracy, at the intruders heart.

"Albus Dumbledore, you will lower your wand and get rid of these twinkling lights." The figure declared in a thick Scottish accent.

It was only after realizing who the owner of the voice was; that Albus Dumbledore lowered his wand. "Minerva, you mustn't sneak up on an old man like that. You could have given me a heart attack." The Headmaster said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I hardly think that you, the Great Albus Dumbledore, could be killed by such a method." Came the cheeky reply.

"My, my, Professor McGonagall, was that a joke?" the Headmaster replied with a smirk.

The Transfiguration professor composed herself and then said, "I shall have you know, Headmaster, that while I may be strict, I can crack a joke as well as the next person."

Albus stared silently at the Head of Gryffindor House, "My dear Professor, you are right, I do know." He paused momentarily at seeing the smug look that was currently spreading across her face, "In fact, was it not I who caught you out of bounds, and out after curfew no less, attempting to curse the Slytherins in your third year?"

The Transfiguration professor hung her head, defeated, a look of shock etched on her firm features. "Touché" She replied.

Dumbledore smiled at her. It was not often he saw that he saw the _true_ Minerva McGonagall shine through the rough exterior she had created for herself long ago, but he considered it a rare treat, a treat even better than his lemon drops.

The war, with Grindelwald, had not been kind to her, or her family. She lost her mother in her fourth year of Hogwarts and her father passed on not a year later. After the death of both of her parents, being the oldest, she took up the mantle that was the McGonagall legacy. She cared for her two younger siblings, fraternal twins, Marcus_-named after their father-_and Marie_-after their mothers' Grandmother._ Gone now was the third year, who, enjoyed playing pranks on those who had wronged another unjustly. This also included her fellow Gryffindors. Oh she played continued to play the odd prank here or there, but they, the pranks, never had the smae flair that they once held.

"Albus…Albus, have you not been listening to a word that I have been saying?"

"Hmm…what, I am terribly sorry Minerva, my thoughts were lost to time for a moment there. What were you saying?" The Headmaster asked, focusing fully on his fellow colleague, and friend, as she stated her question to him once again.

"I asked you," She began with a sigh, "If you knew what you were going to tell your _guests_."

"Ah…yes…well, you see, I was going to gauge the feeling of the room, test the waters if you will, before I said anything."

"You mean that you were going to perform your mind tricks on them." The Transfiguration head said, giving him a knowing look.

Albus Dumbledore had the decency to look, at least, somewhat shameful for abusing his powers the way he does. How she had figured out one of his greatest, not to mention most "secret", ability he could only speculate. "How you know about that, my dear professor is beyond me, however, I am curious as to how you got into my personal quarters?" He asked, curious as to how she had managed to bypass the wards he had placed there, personally.

"Why Headmaster, and here I thought you knew me so well…" The Gryffindor Head replied slyly.

The Headmaster gave a light chuckle, "Touché my dear, touché."

Smiling inwardly at her victory; Minerva McGonagall stood up from the chair she had been occupying and moved towards the door that was set on the far wall. "I shall leave you to your meeting as I have some things that I need to see to before I go to bed. Goodnight Headmaster."

"Goodnight Professor." Dumbledore replied, smiling to himself as he watched her leave, before he too opened a door; this one leading to his "public" quarters.

"Arthur, Molly, how good it is to see you both. And if I am not mistaken, this would be the…second time that you have both been here; all of us were much younger then…"

"Do you ever 'not' remember everything?" The Weasley matron began, "It was once, one time, that you caught Arthur and me out of bounds. And even then, I had permission to be in the corridors, I was a prefect after all."

"My dear Molly, I was simply referring to the last time we fought against Voldemort." Dumbledore stated matter of factly. "Although, now that you mention it, I do believe I have a vague recollection of the incident to which you were referring."

"Oh Merlin." Molly Weasley said exasperatedly as Dumbledore smirked knowingly.

"What is it you called us here for sir?" Arthur Weasley asked, hoping to move the conversation along before his wife turned Gryffindor Red from the blushing she was doing. Although, he had to admit, at least to himself, that he thought it cute when she blushed.

"Yes, thank you Arthur," Dumbledore replied, as he reached into his robes and pulled out the brown ruck-sack. "About two hours ago, your home, the Burrow, was attacked. The few items that are in this bag were the only things that we were able to salvage from the wreckage." After setting the bag on his desk, he leaned back and watched as Arthur took the bag with some trepidation.

"On a related note, I am sad to report to you both that your clock seemed to be destroyed as well. It was not among the wreckage, so I must assume that it was completely obliterated, turned to dust." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Actually sir," Arthur began, "We recently had the clock transported from our home to that of a specialist for repairs. We have just not picked it up yet."

A flicker of surprise flashed through the Headmasters aged eyes, it was brief, but that flicker did not go unnoticed by the two, elder Weasley's. "I see," Albus began, "Although, you do know that you could have brought it to me. After all, I did fix it for you last time."

"No offence meant by this sir," Arthur Weasley said, as he diverted his eyes away from his old Headmaster, "But a few months after you fixed it, it started to act a bit funny; hence the need for a specialist."

"No offence taken at all." Dumbledore replied with somewhat of a false smile. He had been the one to charm the clock, to listen in on the younger Weasley's and Hermione Grangers conversations, after that first Order meeting that he had called them into, hoping to see if they really knew where Harry was and were just choosing to not betray their friend. This of course proved to be pointless. They had no idea where Harry had been hiding, though, if he was to be totally honest with himself, he was sure that even they would be careful not to divulge anything of importance if Harry had asked them not too.

"I must admit that I called you here tonight for two reasons, one, inform you about the state of the Burrow. And two, was to ask you if either of you had ever met a man by the name Caedmon?"

Molly and Arthur briefly met each others eyes, as though they were asking each other that same question silently, Molly shook her head and turned it back to face the Headmaster. "No sir, I am sorry to say that we have not." It was Arthur who gave the answer. "Why do you ask?"

Albus Dumbledore released the small breath that he had been holding; he had hoped that they did indeed know something, but it appeared that they knew nothing. "Surely Headmaster this is not connected to what happened at the Burrow." Molly Weasley stated.

"Actually Molly," Albus replied, with a shake of his head, "It has everything to do with the events that transpired at the Burrow…and Diagon Alley." He added as an after thought.

"What happened tonight Albus?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore gave another sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and thought back to the moment he appeared in Diagon Alley.

_There was smoke everywhere, in some places too thick to even see through, and small fires could be seen eating away at some of the Alleys most famous shops. Albus Dumbledore, with a sad yet determined look on his face, put out a few of the fires that were closest to him with a quick wave of his wand. As soon as he put out the second fire, there was a sound of about a dozen 'Cracks' behind him. He turned around in one fluid movement, his wand pointed at the possible threat._

"_Headmaster, it's just us," Remus Lupin exclaimed, raising both his hands to show that they meant no harm. "We got here as soon as we got the alert."_

"_What do you need us to do sir?" Came Professor McCreedy's raspy voice from somewhere in the middle of the group that had just appeared._

_Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the buildings behind him, "All of you can start to work on putting out these fires, but stand vigil, for those who caused this devastation may still be closer than we think"._

_No sooner than he had said that; a swarm of Death Eaters spread into the Alley, looking at the Order of the Phoenix like an all you can eat buffet. There was a loud, mad-like cackle that rang throughout the Alley. "So the little pigeons have come out to play…what fun this is going to be!"_

"_Why have you attacked the Alley Bellatrix, what is there for your master to gain?" The Headmasters' strong, demanding voice called out._

"_And look, it is the leader of the pigeons, the Dodo bird, still trying to fly are you Dumbledore?" the mad voice of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out again, sending shivers down the spines of everyone present, including her fellow Death Eaters. "Your time on this wretched planet is drawing to an end old man; soon you will be joining the ranks of the dead." _

"_Death is but the next, great adventure my dear. Something which you might never get to experience, it is after all, our choices that define us and show us what we truly are. And you my dear... are evil." Dumbledore retorted._

_Bella just sneered and waved her wand, sending a stream of sickly-looking green spells careening towards her old Headmaster. This action sent everybody in motion, the duel for the Alley had begun._

"So Bellatrix Lestrange led the attack on Diagon Alley, how does that explain the state of the Burrow?" Arthur Weasley asked, not sure where the Headmaster was going with this.

"Please, be patient, I am getting there." The aged Headmaster began. "Once Bellatrix shot off her spell, chaos reigned in the Alley. Jinxes, Charms, Hexes and of course the Unforgivables were all exchanged, of course the Order did not use the dark curses, but we did have to use more force than usual. Thankfully no one was hit with the death curse, but some came quite close, I included. But then something happened, something I had never seen before."

"I still do not see how this has anything to do with the Burrow or this mysterious person, Caedmon, I believe you called him."

"Molly, trust me when I say it has everything to do with it." Dumbledore explained. "Now, where was I?"

"You saw something you had never seen before." Arthur answered, as he pulled his wife closer to him, putting an arm around her in the process.

"Ah, yes, thank you Arthur." The Headmaster replied with a smile.

"So there I was, in the heat of battle, fighting relentlessly with Bellatrix. I almost missed it, but the motion and the light drew my eyes.

"Shimmering blue lights swirled at the end of the alley way and then seemed to blow away, leaving behind a mass of blue cloaks. Battle distracted me of course, but I did my best to watch. I did not know who had arrived or how." The not knowing bothered him, chaffed him somewhere deep down. "So I watched. I watched as the leader of the unknown group, or at least who I gathered to be the leader, motioned to those behind him."

_Quickly, the first line began to run down the alley toward the fray. Their cloaks were midnight blue and long, more like tunics, with haphazard cuts at the bottom rather than any real hem. The ends flowed around their knees as they ran. The middle of the tunics cinched with wide, black and silver rope belts. Their hoods hung close about their heads and faces, all eyes were hidden in darkness as though it was charmed to be that way. They were all wearing the same calf-high black suede boots, but some had only black leggings under the tunic while others wore pants tucked into their boots._

_The most striking pieces of their uniform were the gauntlets. Frankly, the entire uniform looked thrown together, but the gauntlets were something else entirely. Finely crafted and obviously powerful, their black and silver gildings shone in the moonlight as if giving off their own faint glow. As the first line neared the battle, each person withdrew a wand from some secret place within one gauntlet._

_Wands!? Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the newcomers. He knew what those were._

"The wave of blue tunics broke onto the embattled crowd and spells began to fly. A red streak hit a Death Eater square in the chest. After seeing this, I turned my attention back to the fight, extremely satisfied that the tide had turned in our favor."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the two figures sitting in front of, both of whom seemed to be lost in the tale that the Headmaster had just painted for them. "It does not end there." Albus said, picking back up where he had left off. "The battle did indeed turn in our favor; we caught the majority of the Death Eaters. However, the high ranking ones escaped knowing that their defeat was inevitable. This, I am sad to say, includes Bellatrix; she is slippery that one. But I am confident that we shall apprehend her one day."

"But what about the Burrow and this Caedmon fellow; you keep talking about the Alley and the fight, but not about my home. If you do not get to the point Albus Dumbledore…" Molly Weasley left the threat hanging in the air. She was coming to the end of her rope, and the Headmaster was not being helpful at all in giving them the information that he said he would.

"Albus," Arthur Weasley began, "As you can see, my wife is getting restless. I must insist that you finish your tale or we must leave as there are things that we still need to accomplish before we turn in for the night."

"Yes, I do apologize. Now, it was after the battle and we had all of the Death Eaters rounded up that he approached me…"

-

"Well, Mr. Potter, I suggest you get yourself to the Great Hall. I do believe that your friends are already there and waiting for you."

Harry nodded solemnly and looked up at the Headmaster and said, "Yes sir, thank you, I will get there as soon as I can. I hope that what you need to check on goes smoothly. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter."

Harry just shook his head. While this random encounter with the Headmaster, which Harry acknowledged as true randomness, he could not help but think of all of the other times that Albus Dumbledore had either called for his presence or "randomly" met him outside of the Room of Requirement, in effort to speak with him. He did somewhat admire the Headmasters persistence.

He was one corridor away from the Great Hall when he felt a slight vibration on his left hand. Looking down he saw the stone that was laid into his ring, was pulsing a violent, dark purple signifying that there was a massive battle going on that needed reinforcements. Closing his eyes, Harry tapped into the rings magic and sent out a school wide message, only to those in the KoS, to get with their house contact and meet him in the Sanctuary immediately. Harry quickly ducked into an alcove just off the corridor he was in and orbed down to the Sanctum to wait for the rest of his team to show up.

He did not have to wait long before everybody appeared with their contacts. Having not traveled that way before, there were a few that looked a bit ill. "Everybody line up according to your house now, this is not a drill." Harry called out. There was pandemonium at first, but it was soon dealt with by each of the house contacts.

"Harry mate, what is going on?" Ron asked as he stepped closer to his best friend.

"Let me address everybody, I only want to do this once." Harry said matter of factly. After creating an echoing bang with his wand, Harry stepped up to address those in front of him.

"Thank you everyone for responding so quickly. Tonight, on my way to dinner, I received an alert that Diagon Alley was under attack. Over the summer and during this term, I placed tiny little beacons at certain places in the Wizarding community that would alert me if it were under attack. So what I want each of you to do now is line up as fast as you can in fron of your house contact. They will be passing out our uniform that we will be wearing so that we are not recognized. They are not finished by any means, but for now they will have to do."

"Harry," Hermione began as she came to stand next to him, while everyone else was getting their uniforms situated, "I think that you should keep certain years back, if only to keep them safe."

Harry nodded in agreement and then turned to announce the decision that had just been made. "To keep the casualties to a minimum, I want everyone in the third and fourth years to stay behind."

There were more than a few protests at this. The majority of them wanted to go and protect the Alley, however, there were also those who agreed with Harrys' decision and were yelling at those who did not like the idea of being told to stay behind.

With a quick shake of his head and a wave of his wand Harry got the attention of everyone again. "Now listen, it is my decision and it is two-fold. On the one hand, I want those years here so that they are safe from the battle. My second reason is that those of you who stay behind have to head off any questions about where we are if a professor asks."

"Oh my goodness Harry, what if the professors question them about our absence and are still not satisfied, surely they will send someone to investigate." Hermione exclaimed, shocked that she had not thought of this possibility when they left the castle.

"Actually, I did have an idea about that, but it would be a real stretch, and even then there is a chance that it might not work." Harry said trying to calm her down somewhat. "For it to work I am going to need, Dobby!"

"Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby?" the Elf asked, as it popped right next to Harry.

"Yes, I did, though it is just Harry, so you can stop all of this 'Master' nonsense." Harry began.

"Harry we don't have time for you to try and convince him otherwise." Hermione said sternly.

"Sorry," He replied, "Dobby, I needed to now if you and the other Houselves would cover for us while we go and help clear out Diagon Alley of Death Eaters?"

Dobby's eyes grew wide at Harry's asking for his help, "Oh, Harry Potter sir is too kind, asking for help from poor Dobby. He really is a great Wizard." The small elf exclaimed.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Dobby's antics, "Dobby, I am kind of pressed for time, and I really need to know if we can count on the other Houselves?"

"Oh yes sir, they all is liking Harry Potter sir. News of your greatness and of your kindness to all magical creatures and of the power from which you were born. All you is needing to do is let them know of what you's be needing."

"Thank you Dobby, this helps out a great deal. Everyone, we are about to be joined by the Houselves who have agreed to help cover for us. Just stay still while they work their magic." Then turning back to face the little elf, Harry said, "Dobby, if you will."

Dobby beamed, if at all possible, even brighter than when Harry asked for his help. "I's be needing every single, available Houselves to me at once so that you may assist the Great Harry Potter!" Dobby called out in a high squeaky voice and not a moment later there were at least three dozen 'pops' signifying the arrival of the Houselves. "Elves, Harry Potter is needing cover for he and his friends when they be needing to leave the castle. Let us help the Great, Wonderful, Powerful, Kind, Great…"

"Dobby, I think they get the picture." Harry said softly to his little friend.

"Courageous Harry Potter as he protects those who be needing protection. On the count of three…two…one…now"

All at the same time, the three dozen elves 'snapped' their fingers and the result of them letting their magic out was instantaneous. All along the outside wall there was a slight sheen of magic that could be seen as it spread, stopping at random intervals and then picking up again where it left off. "Dobby, what is going on?" Harry asked, kneeling down next to the little elf.

"Harry Potter will just have to wait and see," The small elf said with a smile, "It is being almost over." And not a second after Dobby gave Harry an answer the elf magic stopped and there, standing all along the wall were exact replicas of those who would be helping to defend the alley.

Harry, along with everyone else, gazed in awe at the magic that had just taken place before their eyes. Houselves were looked down upon and thrust into slavery, but if the Wizarding populace knew exactly how much power these little creatures held inside of them……they would think twice before treating one unjustly. "That is amazing Dobby, all of you, thank you." Harry said loudly, so that every elf could hear.

All at once, Harry got received a reply from every elf, "We is happy to serve you Harry Potter!" And then they all simply vanished, Dobby being the only elf to stay behind.

"Is there anything else you's be needing sir?"

"No, Dobby, what you have done here this evening has been more than enough. Thank You." Harry replied, giving the excited elf a hug.

"You's is truly great sir," Dobby began, "You's also needs to know that house elf magic will last as long as you are in need of it. Only once all of you's is back in the castle and in your dorms will it wear off. But…"

"What is it Dobby?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it is nothing Harry Potters Lady Weezy. Dobby just thinks it best to be sending the clones to bed Miss. That way no one's will be saying anything." And with a 'snap' of his fingers, Dobby sent all of the clones, that lined the walls, to their respective beds, before he too popped out; but not before giving Harry one last smile.

Harry smiled, "Okay, now that we have that taken care of, I think we have taken enough time to get ready. Everybody that is going to the Alley, please locate your house contact and grab a hold of them and stand behind me. We are going to let those Death Eater scum know how we feel about them and their 'Masters' need to attack our world. We are the Knights!" And in a swirl of shimmering blue lights, the Knights of Salem vanished.

They appeared at the end of the Alley way, in a mass of shimmering blue lights, their cloaks billowing in the non-existent wind. '_Wands out'_ Harry called through the rings link. And together, in one, swift movement they withdrew their wands from the hidden clasp on one of their gauntlets. Once again, taking advantage of the rings link to everyone's mind and passed along a message-

"_We are on the defensive only, that means protect those who need it. Do not engage the enemy if can be avoided. Those that are directly behind me, go to the Order, your task is to defend them at all costs. We don't want to lose anyone here tonight. I will be going to help The Headmaster out. Nobody should have to fight Bellatrix alone.' _And with a gesture of his hand, those who were behind Harry, the first line, began to run down the length of the Alley and towards the Order of the Phoenix; the rest of the Knights fanned out throughout other parts of the Alley that needed to be defended.

As Harry ran to the Headmaster, he kept his eyes, as much as he could at any rate, on the rest of the Knights of Salem. They were holding their own pretty well, although, Harry saw that he would need to cover a better shield charm once they had their first official training day. As he drew closer to the heated exchange between Headmaster and former pupil, he saw a jet of red light slam into the chest of a Death Eater. '_Ginny, I said do not engage!' _Harry called through their link.

'_Harry, if we don't engage then we are going to lose. We need to shift the balance of power otherwise Voldemort will get his hands on the Alley. And we all know what that would mean. So excuse me if I take down a Death Eater or two.'_ Ginny replied.

Harry gave a sigh, _'Knights, pair up and only one of you use offensive spells while your partner does the defending.' _"You know, Lestrange, it is not nice to pick on the elderly." Harry called out as he threw a Reducto curse at her, surprising Dumbledore in the process.

Bellatrix sneered as she deflected the curse away from her. "And who do we have here? Did the Dodo bird call for his parakeet?"

"Let me guess, you're making bird jokes because he is the leader of the Order of the _Phoenix_?" Harry questioned mockingly as he threw another curse at the mad woman, whilst have to deflect one that she had sent towards him. "Kind of lame, don't you think?"

"I don't know who you are, but I should warn you sir that it is not a good idea to antagonize her. She is known to be quite volatile." The Headmaster warned the newcomer that fought beside him.

"Thank you for the warning sir and it shall be noted, however, Bella isn't volatile, because she is a coward." Harry said in attempt to egg her on.

"I am no coward!" Bellatrix screamed, wildly throwing a curse at Harry, which missed him by a foot……or two.

"Oh, come now Bella, can I call you Bella? We both know that the only reason the Dark Lord keeps you around is because…." Harry stopped mid-sentence because he had to dodge a pale yellow light that Lestrange had thrown at him.

"Because of what………What is the reason that the Dark Lord keeps me around?"

Harry smirked evilly, "You know, I would tell you, but I will not soil my mouth with the words that would be said when naming off the reasons. So you are just going to have to live with the fact that I do indeed know that reason he keeps you around." He glanced over at the Headmaster, who had taken a brief respite, since Harry had drawn Bellatrix's attention away from him, and gave him a knowing wink. The Headmaster nodded and flung one of the most powerful stunning spells he knew.

" _**Stupefy Exilio Maximus"**_

Bellatrix, seeing that defeat was imminent, started to reach for something within her robes. After pulling out a small, round object she gave the two wizards an evil smile. "I so wish that I could stay, but I am needed elsewhere." And with a small 'pop' Bellatrix Lestrange was gone. At seeing their leader use the emergency portkey, they too left in a swirl of magic.

"Well that was invigorating." Harry said as he stretched his back and put his wand away.

"I must say stranger that I am glad that you showed up when you did. I may be good, but I am getting on in my years. What is your name again, I did not catch it" The Headmaster said as he extended a hand to the unknown figure.

"That is because, sir, I did not give it. But we did just fight a battle together so I guess that does warrant a name, only my first name of course." Harry said with a smirk. "My name is Caedmon, and I am the founder and leader of the Knights of Salem."

"Caedmon…hmm… that is an interesting name, not one I have heard before. It is a pleasure to know you."

"And you sir. Your battle against Grindelwald is of course legendry."

"I just did what I could to preserve the greater good." The Headmaster said beaming.

"Indeed." Harry's replied.

The Headmaster was about to respond when two, _'Other Knights?' _Dumbledore asked himself, approached them. "Ah, two of your people I gather." The Headmaster stated out loud.

Harry/Caedmon nodded, "That would be correct. I would like to introduce to you……"

"Attillo" the male figure said with a nod.

"And my name is Astrid. It is a pleasure to meet you." The female figure said with a slight smile.

"Astrid and Attillo, the pleasure is mine. I watched your battles and might I say, you both know your stuff."

"It is an honor to be praised by one such as you." Attillo commented.

"Easy there Attillo, down boy." Caedmon said with a smirk, still looking at the Headmaster. He turned around to face both Astrid and Attillo and said, "If one of you could locate Nikita and then both of you round up the other Knights we need to be going." After receiving two nods in understanding, Harry turned back around to face the Headmaster.

"I must apologize, it is getting late and…" And for the second time that night, his train of thought had been cut off. This time however, instead of an evil woman throwing curses at him, it was the slight vibration coming from his ring. At seeing the stone in the center of the ring pulsing red at regular intervals, his face drained of all its color. Thinking quickly on the spot, Harry used the ring link to call out to his girlfriend and two best friends.

'_Ron and Ginny, I need you to get the other Knights and get them to the Sanctum. Hermione you're with me.'_

After noting the three nods, Harry turned his gaze back to the Headmaster. "I am sorry to interrupt you sir, but we have a problem."

"What is it Caedmon?" Hermione/ Astrid asked, looking concerned.

Before answering, Harry looked over at the place where all of the Knights were gathered. After he saw them disappear, he turned back to the group of Order members…and Hermione and told them of the newest threat that would need dealing with before any of them got any rest.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I must ask you not to question what I am about to tell you as we must act. Suffice it to say, I have many ways of tracking evil and their attacks. I have recently developed a Ward, or rather a Beacon of sorts that alerts me when there is an. And right now, this very moment in fact, there is an attack happening just to the West of Ottery St. Catchpole."

At hearing this Albus Dumbledore also paled, uttering two words-

"The Burrow!"

-

The Dark Mark; it was the first thing that Dumbledore, or anyone else who accompanied him, saw when they arrived to the Weasley home. That and that the state of the Burrow; it was all but leveled. Instead of the looming structure it had once been, there was now only one floor. And even that looked as though it would collapse any moment.

"Maybe," An Order members' voice broke through the silence, "Maybe, they were not here when the attack happened."

"I hope you are right Pomona." Dumbledore replied. "Could you go to Hogwarts for me and try your hardest to contact them. If by chance you do get in touch with them, then please, let me know immediately." The Herbology professor nodded quickly and grabbed her personal portkey, activated it and was promptly whisked away to Hogwarts.

"The rest of you may leave, though Remus if you could so me a favor." The man in question stepped forward, knowing what the Headmaster was going to ask. He needed to alert the ministry; namely the Minister. Remus gave a brief nod before he too vanished into thin air. But not before he gave Caedmon-Harry- a knowing look; that was completely missed by the Headmaster. Harry knew that look as he had seen it enough on his Uncle Vernon's face when he had "supposedly" done something wrong. It was a look that said _'We are going to talk about this later'_. He did not know how, but he did know that somehow Remus had worked out that it was he, Harry, under the guise of Caedmon. Harry gave a small nod as he watched one of his Fathers best friends disappear.

Hermione wasn't the brightest Witch of her age for nothing, because she too had noted the quick exchange between the two men. She stepped closer to Harry and gave him a slight _nudge_ in the back to which he responded to verbally. "I know."

"I'm sorry Caedmon, did you say something?" The Headmaster asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"I did sir. I must apologize once again, but Astrid and I need to be heading out. What happened here tonight is going to be a lot of paper work. And we still need to brief those who were not able to come with us tonight of the events that transpired." Harry replied.

"Of course, I understand. I want to thank you for coming when you did, it is greatly appreciated."

"It is no problem sir."

"I would like to, on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix, issue a formal invitation to join our group so that we may combine our efforts in combating this evil in our midst." Albus Dumbledore said, as he stood to his full height, offering his hand as he did so.

Harry just looked at the offered hand. He was a bit disappointed that his Headmaster would offer someone he just met an invitation to join the Order. There was also the fact that while at school, Dumbledore would question him at every turn. Where had he been during the summer, what he was doing now, using magic as force when trying to get him to "listen to him for the greater good".

"No sir, I am sorry, but on behalf of the Knights of Salem I thank you for offering. You see, we are our own group and to be quite honest, you just met us. While you saw us helping you in the field, you still have no idea who we are or who we really represent. For all you know, we could be a rogue group that is serving another master; which I assure you that we are not." Harry stated.

"We too are trying to preserve the "Greater good", but our focus is not just the Wizarding World here, but instead we choose to help the world; as cliché as that sounds. Thank you again for the offer; I do believe that we shall be seeing quite a bit of each other. And as though it had been rehearsed, both Harry and Hermione vanished in the same manner in which they arrived in Diagon Alley; in a swirl of shimmering blue lights.

Albus Dumbledore just stood there, hand still outstretched, looking at the spot the two Knights of Salem had left from. He continued to stand there and didn't even bat an eye when the Auror's showed up and attempted to take charge. Never, in a long time at least, had he been turned down in the manner that, this Caedmon person, had done. The slight jab at his, Albus Dumbledore' s, lack of vision at the bigger picture- _'We choose to help the World' Caedmon had said-_ was unsettling to say the least.

This was only one of the thoughts that were swimming through his head as he surveyed the damage in front of him. After a sigh and a wave of his wand all of the items that had been undamaged in the attack soared towards him and landed softly at his feet. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the resounding '**Crack'** that announced the arrival of via apparition.

"Headmaster, you asked to be notified when the people you wished to meet with were found and in your office."

"Yes, thank you Pomona. I trust that I can leave you to finish up here." The Herbology professor nodded and watched as the Headmasters' phoenix perched itself on his shoulder and whisked him away in a ball of fire.

-

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in the Sanctuary going over the problems that they had encountered in the battle for Diagon Alley. "It just seemed disorganized at times." Ginny stated, before taking a swig from her butterbeer.

"I agree with Ginny." Ron agreed.

"You are both right," Harry said, nodding in agreement, "But this was our first battle as the Knights and personally I thought they did well enough."

"But well enough won't cut it Harry, not in a full out battle with _his_ forces or even _him_. Tonight we got lucky that the Death Eaters underestimated us, mainly because we were an unknown entity. We won't be as lucky next time." Ron said matter of factly.

Ginny sighed, "Look, we've been going over the battle since we got back. So how about we change the subject to something a little more pleasant."

"What do suggest we talk about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um," Ginny paused, biting her lip. In truth, she had just said what she had on a whim. "Okay, here's one. Where's Hermione?"

"Um, Ginny, Harry already told us…when we got back. Don't you remember?"

"Huh? Oh right. I'm sorry." Ginny replied, hanging her head.

Harry laughed inwardly, "It's okay Gin, it has been a long night for all of us." He said as he thought back to his conversation with Hermion.

"_Hermione, I need a favor." Harry said after the swirling blue lights had deposited them in the Room of Requirement. _

_Hermione gave a sigh, "Harry, it has been a long night and all I want to do is take a long shower and go to bed." She said as she lowered her hood._

"_Come on Mione, it won't take too long and if you do this for me I will be in your debt." Harry pleaded, also lowering his hood._

"_Fine," She huffed, "But you owe me big."_

"_Thanks Mione, you're the best." Harry said with a smile._

"_Just don't let Ginny hear you say that." Hermione replied with a smirk. "Anyway, what is it you want me to do.?" Harry, grinning evilly, told her exactly what it was he wanted her to do. _

_Hermione's eyes widened with every word Harry said, "You want me to do what?!" She exclaimed, looking at the boy she considered a brother. The smirk on his face had grown and there was now a slight gleam in his eyes._

"_Oh, you are going to owe me big time..." _

"So she is going to be back soon?" Ron asked expectantly.

"She said that as soon as she was done she would come to the Sanctuary." Harry replied trying his best to placate his best friend. He chanced a look at Ginny and what he saw her doing made him smile. She was shaking her head, and when she saw Harry looking at her she sent him a knowing look. This made Harry smile even wider.

All of a sudden there was a slight shimmer of magic next to the fireplace which the three friends knew was there bushy haired friend. However, once the shimmer of magic had stopped, it was not Hermione that stood before them. Instead it was the imposing form of-

"Professor McGonagall!" Ron exclaimed as he toppled backwards in his chair.

Ignoring the still sputtering Ron, she turned her gaze to the laughing form of Harry Potter. Over the Holidays Harry had asked them to still consider him as Harry Potter, not Halliwell, until the whole Voldemort mess was over with. He had explained to them that it would cause more trouble than he wanted to deal with.

"That is the last time I am doing you any favors Harry. Do you know how many professors stopped me on my way here? Then there is the fact that I had to duck into a broom closet, taking Professor Flitwick with me, when the real McGonagall around the corner of the corridor we were in….It is not funny!" Hermione/McGonagall huffed, setting her hands onto her waist.

Harry had been holding his laughter in when she had appeared, giving Ron a scare, but when she had gotten to the bit with the Charms professor he had begun to laugh out loud. "You pulled Flitwick into a broom closet?" Harry asked in between laughs.

"It is not funny Harry Potter. I think I gave him a heart attack." Hermione breathed as she plopped down into a nearby armchair. "Harry, could you please take this charm off, I think Ron is about to have a meltdown."

Harry nodded and _'__**snapped'**_ his fingers. There was a swirl of white lights and the form of Minerva McGonagall melted away, leaving a, still tired looking, Hermione. "How did it go?" Harry asked sitting back.

"Well, there is really nothing to say," Hermione replied, making herself comfortable. "He didn't even ask questions about us or the Knights. In fact, the only thing he really wanted to know was how I or rather McGonagall got into his personal quarters."

Harry smiled evilly. It had been a rather 'spur-of-the-moment' decision that he had made. During the Christmas holidays, his mom, Piper, had started to teach him some magic that not even his Mother or Aunts practiced. It was the art of Silent Spell casting. This brand of magic was not the type of silent casting that Harry and his friends were currently being taught. It was during breakfast one morning that Harry decided to test this new skill. And needless to say…it worked. So now, Albus Dumbledore was having his movements tracked. _'And the funny thing is' _Harry thought to himself, _'is that he has no idea.'_

"I did however find something out." Hermione said with a smirk.

This revelation brought Harry out of his silent musings. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well," Hermione began, "It turns out that our resident Head of House, used to be quite the prankster when she was younger."

Harry, Ron and Ginny's mouths hung open from the shock that this information brought. "Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he gave no other details except…" Hermione answered, trailing off.

"Except…except what Hermione?" Ron asked, bouncing on the edge of his seat expectantly.

"Well, it seems that the Headmaster caught her in her third year trying to prank the Slytherins."

"Oh the twins would love to get their hands on this information. I'm sure they would pay big Galleons for this information." Ron said with a gleam in his eyes.

"They would, but do you know what information they would pay even bigger Galleons for?" Ginny asked smirking. When she was met with three shaking heads she continued, "They would love to know _what _pranks she played on the snakes." After Ginny's declaration, the four friends spent the rest of their time in the Sanctuary having a good time, laughing at what they thought the twins would do with such information. It wasn't much longer before one of them spoke up, saying that they were calling it a night. When Ron had begun to give her grief she explained.

"As much fun as it has been tonight, hanging out with you all, I really want to go to bed. And I really want to take a shower." Ginny said, stretching as she stood.

"I'm with Gin." Harry agreed as he too stood up. "I could really use a shower as well."

"Actually Harry, I was hoping that I could speak with you in private." Hermione said, sending him a look.

"Sure," He answered, curious as to what she wanted. Turning to Ginny and Ron he asked, "I'll see you at breakfast then?"

His best friend gave a simple, "Yup" before he vanished.

Ginny smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "You bet" before she too disappeared in the same way her brother had.

Once Ron and Ginny had left, Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and asked, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hermione just stared at Harry, who had been one of her best friends for six years. "Well," She began with some trepidation, not sure of how to broach the subject. She had promised herself over the Holidays that she would never ask Harry. It would just not be right…or fair to ask something that big of him.

"Hermione" Harry prompted.

"Okay look," Hermione said, effectively breaking the promise she had made herself, "Tonight you asked me for a favor and I said that you would owe me…"

"…Big, yes, I seem to remember something to that effect." Harry said with a smiled.

"Well I'm calling it in now; the big favor you owe me."

"Hermione are you okay? I have never seen you so…_frazzled_ before."

Hermione gave a sigh, _'I just need to say it. If I don't…'_ She shook her head of those thoughts. It was not something she wanted to think about. She gave another heavy sigh and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Harry, I need a favor…"

-

'_Well it certainly took long enough'_ Albus Dumbledore thought to himself as he set his quill down. He had been up for several hours now, writing out his reports of the events that had taken place just before dinner. With a wave of his wand all of the reports promptly vanished from his desk, leaving it clear, '_Until the morning'_ he mused. He loved being the Headmaster, but the paperwork...

As he was standing up from his desk when he had a thought ram into him so hard that it nearly knocked him back into his seat. "Why hadn't I thought of that possibility before?" He asked out loud as he threw some floo powder into his fireplace. When the fire had turned green, he called out the name of the person he wanted to speak with.

"Minerva McGonagall!"

There was a moment while nothing happened, and then there was an image spinning in circles in the dancing, green flames. "What can I do for you Albus?" The Transfiguration professor asked sternly, she had been asleep after all.

"My dear, I apologize for the lateness of this call, but this is an emergency."

If she was not awake before, she was now. Alert in her eyes, she asked, "What happened? Is it a student? Is someone hurt?" concern evident in her aging voice.

"Oh, it is nothing like that my dear. I simply needed to know if there were any students that were not accounted for. Were there any students that _were not_ in the castle this evening that were supposed to be?"

Minerva McGonagall's concern turned into anger in an instant. "No Albus, everyone was here. Everyone from every house was present, either in their rooms or at the Library. Well, everyone but professor Sparks, but she went down to Hogsmead. She said she was meeting someone there."

"Try to remember Minerva, it is very important. Was there anything out of place tonight?" The Headmaster pushed.

"Albus Dumbledore you loon," McGonagall exclaimed, "It is three o'clock in the morning and you are worried that there was a student out of the castle…."

"Was there?" He pressed again.

"No, for the last time. There was nobody, no student, out of bed or the castle. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go back to bed." And with that, the green flames, that had been dancing back and forth, went out.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, he had been sure that he was onto something, but his Deputy Head had said that there had been no one out of the castle. _'So if Mr. Potter is not this mysterious Caedmon…then who is?'_ he asked himself as he too got ready for bed.

Far off, in another part of the castle, Harry Potter-Halliwell smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

-

"It's-odd, what they're calling themselves. At least they fight well, so the reputation will stay properly fearsome." Rune said as he sat down on the roof and pulled an apple from one of the deeper pockets of his trench coat. He munched as he watched the blue ocean of fighters crash into the battle below.

Spore snatched away the apple. In his hand it shriveled into nothing. He dropped it and let it slide down the shingles and out of sight.

Rune frowned. "What'd you go and do that for?"

"No eating at a time like this," Spore said, not looking up from a curiously ornate watch on his left wrist. "We could be called on at any time." He glanced down again at the battle below. He knew all to well the identities of the blue clad strangers. "In fact, I hope we're called on soon. I should be down there."

"You worry too much, mate," Rune said. His trained eyes scanned the battling forces.

"Hello, there we are!"

"What?"

"There's the guy you've been tailin'? I can tell, the way he moves his wand and the… well, the other stuff… not quite your everyday Wizarding magic is it? Just like you said."

Spore peered down. The uncontested commander of the blue clad forces had pushed the furthest into the battle. The flanking forces he'd sent around the outside were also pushing in. They were winning.

"So then you agree?" Spore asked.

"Well," said Rune, getting up and standing beside his partner and best friend, "I know I like what I see, but can he deliver?"

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, the longest chapter to-date. I spent the better part of a month trying to figure out how to get it out of my head and down onto paper. But as you can see, the chapter is done. A lot happened in this chapter, which is probably why it took so long for me to write. I know I only posted a month ago, but to me it seems longer. Maybe because of all I had to sort through before i got this wonderful piece of work. I hope you liked it...I know I do. But anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter because there is something that is going to happen that might just shift the tide of the war for the greater--or possibly for the worst....Like I said, stay tuned. ----Oh and don't forget to check out my new poll that is posted in my proflie!**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	50. Give Me A Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

_(please read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter. There is important information. Thanks!)_

**Chapter 50**

**Give Me A Sign**

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Last time:**

"_Hermione are you okay? I have never seen you so…frazzled before." _

_Hermione gave a sigh, "Harry, I need a favor…"_

**And now, onto the story...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You know, I can't believe how fast you were able to rebuild." Lupin said, as he led Tonks out through the Weasley's front door. "How did you guys… and girls, forgive me Molly, pull it off?"

The two, Weasley's just looked at elder the one time Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and smiled. "We just happen to be friends with a very nice Handyman." Molly said with a slight smirk.

"Well whoever it is, can you give me their number; I just wanted to know spruce up Headquarters a bit." Lupin replied with a chuckle, but when he saw the couple glance at each other with the same expression on their faces he continued quickly, "Of course I would check with Harry first, seeing as it is his house and everything."

Arthur Weasley gave a heavy sigh, "Remus, we are not questioning your motives, in fact I know that ever since our Ron's fifth year, Molly has wanted to do more than give it a little sprucing. But that aside, it is not really our call as to whether or not we give out that information. Call it a favor to the man who fixed our house."

"There is no need to explain," Remus said, shaking his head, "I totally understand. I was half joking anyway. I honestly haven't been able to bring myself to even step foot inside the house except for the occasional Order meeting. How is Harry doing by the way? How is he holding up?"

Again Molly and Arthur shared a look, something which made Remus Lupin somewhat uncomfortable." "He is okay, isn't he?" Lupin asked with concern.

"Oh yes dear, Harry is doing just fine. In fact, I think this is going to be his best year yet." Molly said beaming.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Tonks asked, joining the conversation. She, like Remus, was also worried about Harry. Last year had not ended on a good note for him, or her for that matter, and she was curious as to how he had bounced back so fast.

"What Molly means is that Harry seems to be finally coming into his own; you do know that Ginny and he are together now don't you? That has made Molly very happy."

"Really now, when did this happen?" Lupin asked with a far off look in his eyes.

"Just before the Christmas break I believe." Mrs. Weasley beamed. "I always knew they were going to get together."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Molly. I mean, for the last………..oh wow, I don't know how many generations, Potter men have always married a red-head."

Molly Weasley had been about to comment on Lupin's admission, but Arthur beat her to it. "Remus, have you spoken to Harry since _that_ night?"

Remus hung his head and gave a sigh, "I cannot tell you how many times I had to stop myself from Flooing or Apparating to his Aunt and Uncles house just to see him and talk with him. And when Albus told us he was missing……I thought I was going to go spare...I had just lost Sirius and now here I was, losing Harry. Even after he showed up at Hogwarts after the summer I just could not bring myself to go and see him. He must hate me…"

Tonks gripped his shoulder, tears shining in her eyes, while Molly Weasley shed a few silent tears for the young man, her friend. Arthur looked on silently, taking in everyone's actions. He might not have been the brightest Wizard in school and he certainly didn't have the best job, but he did have six boys and one girl and he knew how to talk to and listen to them. He was the buffer between them and his wife. So if he knew anything, he knew how to be compassionate.

"He doesn't hate you son, if anything he misses you. I cannot tell you how many conversations I have had with that boy about the same thing you are going through now. He had a lot happen to him last year, not to mention this last summer. But believe me when I say that if you simply sit down with him and listen to him, his heart and what he has recently gone through, then you will know that your uncertainty and self doubt are sorely misplaced."

Remus just looked at the Weasley Elder as he spoke and then something in his mind seemed to click. "You know what happened to him over the summer. You know where it is he was?!" Remus exclaimed with almost certainty. "Why have you not told Albus of this? Surely he would want to know."

"Remus," Molly began softly, "Albus is a great Wizard, I will not deny that, but Arthur and I have begun to question his intentions. While they might be for the greater good, he does not seem to care about Harry's or even our children's well being. If you knew even half of the things we now know…"

"Come now Molly," Tonks cut in, "The Headmaster may be a bit eccentric at times, but he has the best of intentions when it comes to the students of Hogwarts."

"Sit down with him Remus and once you hear what he has to say, what they all have to say, you will know that we are right. And maybe, he might just let you in on a little bit of what he has been doing."

"What could he possibly be doing? Other than taking on an alias and going to help out in battles under the very nose of the Headmaster." Remus cut in, finally sharing the information that he had found out the night of the attack on the Burrow. He may only turn into a wolf once a month, but some of the "wolf" attributes spilled out into his human half. Like that of an Animagus' abilities. His wolfs sense of smell had alerted him to the fact that Harry Potter was there that night. And while he did not approach him directly, he sent him a quick look that was quickly returned with a small nod.

Molly Weasley gasped while her husband just stood there. Harry had sent his dad and Arthur a letter after that battle to explain what had gone down, and the fact that he thought that Remus had worked out that he was Caedmon. "We have known about Harry taking up that alias, Caedmon, since the Holidays and what he has been planning to do. He told us and a few others, but that is it. He was tired of living under Albus' thumb." Arthur explained.

"We may not like it, but he is old enough now that we are going to trust his judgment. No matter how much we fear for their lives." Molly interjected.

Remus continued to look at the Weasley's, going over their body language and listening to the tone of _their _voices. Something inside of him, '_the wolf more than likely?' he thought to himself,_ told him that Arthur and Molly were not lying to him and his girlfriend and that he should hear them out.

At seeing the pause in his wolfish friend, Arthur continued, "There is so much more to Harry Potter than you could ever imagine Remus and once you sit down with him, and talk, you will have no idea what hit you."

Remus nodded, still deep in thought. It was only when he felt a cool hand touch his face that he was brought out of his silent reverie. "It is getting late, and I think we should really be getting back." The sweet, quiet voice called to him.

Nodding in agreement, though with his mind still on Harry, he and Tonks bade the Weasley's a good night and headed off down the winding lane towards the small town that was not too far from the house they had just left.

"Do you mind if we have a short walk through the town Dora? I really want to stretch my legs a bit? Molly's cooking is great, but it sure made me full." Remus asked, getting lost in his girlfriends' sweet gaze.

"I don't mind at all. It will give us some more time together and besides, I like walking with you."

**_*----*----*----*_**

"Harry, I changed my mind, I think we should leave. I'll think of something else for you to do as a favor for me." Hermione whispered as they crept through the quiet house, their footsteps echoing off the wood floor.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, you're my friend, practically my sister, and this is bothering you. So I'm going to do anything that I can to help."

"But couldn't you just, I don't know, tell me who you think...."

"No," Harry interrupted, "We _are_ going to do this."

He turned the handle of the door, leading into the attic, as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, it seemed that fate had other ideas. The creak that the attic door made was so loud that it would surely wake the occupants of the manor. They listened for a moment, but heard only silence.

"I thought dad was going to fix that." Harry said to himself as he ushered his bushy haired friend in behind him.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked as she watched him shut the door.

"Nothing," Harry said, still whispering. Then after a wave of his hand, he looked at Hermione and said, in a normal tone, "Okay, I put up a silencing charm and a notice-me-not spell so that we won't be bothered."

"Look, Harry, you're already doing too much. I think we should just forget about it."

"There's the book." Harry said, choosing to ignore his friend's plea and walk closer to the famed Book of Shadows. As Harry began to flip through the pages, Hermione came to stand next to him. She jumped slightly when he gave a quiet, but triumphant laugh. "Ha! I found it."

"What, you didn't think you would?" Hermione asked, looking at the page he was pointing to.

"Well, I knew it was in here, but I just didn't know where. But there it is," He said, still pointing, "the spell that Aunt Phoebe wrote for mom." Harry then pulled a pad of paper and a pen from one of his pockets and began to write the spell down.

"Harry, you said that you came across this spell over the summer and asked your Aunt...Paige was it...Anyway, what did she say happened once it had been cast by your other Aunt?"

Harry, having finished writing the spell down looked at his friend, "Well, she didn't say much. Only that it helped mom out somehow. She was a bit vague about it though."

"Then are you sure this is the right thing to be doing? Maybe we should ask one of your Aunts, or even your mom..."

Harry just shook his head. "Mione, like I said, we, or rather you, _are_ going to do this. But right now, we really need to be going." With a wave of his hand he canceled the spells he had placed. And before she could even protest, Harry grabbed her arm and in a mass of blue, shimmering lights, orbed out of the Manor and back to Hogwarts.

When they appeared in the sanctuary, they were met by two annoyed red heads.

"Where have you been?" Ginny glared at Harry.

"Yeah," Ron said, "and why didn't you take us?" Ginny jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "I mean, you could've at least told us you were going," he corrected, "We were sitting down to breakfast and you never showed."

"I…" Hermione protested, but Harry cut her off.

"I wanted to go home to fetch some things I'd forgotten, but I didn't want to disturb my parents so I decided to go when I knew they'd be asleep. Hermione thought I oughtn't to go alone. Since she insisted on coming it took me longer than I had planned, so now here we are. Didn't find what I was looking for actually, I suspect it's in my trunk after all."

"Alright," Ginny said, clearly not convinced, "But no more running off."

Harry nodded and embraced, then pulled away so he could kiss her cheek.

Hermione walked toward Ron, who gave her a sideways hug and kept his arm around her neck as they walked away from the sappy couple. Ron was muttering something.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," he took his arm off her shoulders, folded both arms across his chest, and looked at her. "Glad you're alright," he said.

"Were you concerned about me?" she asked. Her intensity made him step back a bit.

"Well, yeah, you and Harry both. Gives me a fright nowadays when I don't know where my best friends are."

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm fine, thanks for caring," she replied and left the sanctuary just as Ginny was coming toward her. The redhead rolled her eyes and left as well.

"Oy, mate," Ron said, "what was that all about?"

"Don't know," Harry said and turned away so his best friend wouldn't see the mischievous grin on his face.

- - - -

"Awww!!!" Ginny and Hermione sighed. A particularly plain and serious seventh year girl shushed them from the next table in the library.

"So, Hermione," Ginny grinned, "Who will _you_ be with at the banquet tomorrow?"

It had been about an hour since Harry and Hermione had returned from San Francisco. Ginny had poked and prodded her to say what she and Harry had really been doing that morning, and she'd finally broken down and revealed that they had acquired a spell that Harry was going to cast to pay off his debt to her. When they arrived at the library for study hour and met up with Luna, the subject had quickly gotten past charms and potions to the annual Valentine's Day banquet that was to be held the next evening. Ginny began by describing what she thought Harry would say when he saw her new dress robes, and Luna said she was almost sure Neville had captured a fairy to give her for their first Valentine's. Hermione, however, dreaded this subject for the same reason she needed Harry's spell.

"Well, there is someone…" she said cryptically.

"Ron, of course," Luna said bluntly.

Hermione had to blink for a second before continuing. "As a matter of fact, I…"

"Hullo Hermione!" a voice cut her off.

She looked up and saw the blue eyes that had been making her dreams rather dizzy for the past few weeks. Happily, she found that they also tended to do so in person. The perfect smile, spikey gold-blond hair, and the trim but tough build didn't help either. She had to blink again.

"Oh," she breathed, and failed at sounding cool, "Tibbs, how are you feeling today?"

"Well, enough to work up a particularly tough Ancient Runes project for your next tutorial, my dear student," the Ravenclaw seventh year looked around the table, "Hello, ladies."

"Ginny, Luna, you remember Tibbs," Hermione said.

"Calvin Tiberius Pritchard at your service, and please do call me Tibbs. And how is it that you all know me when I haven't yet had the pleasure?"

"Oh, we're in the same house," Luna said nonchalantly, "but I'm not at all surprised you don't know me. I try my best to blend in."

Ginny kicked Hermione under the table before answering, "As for me, when you were in the hospital wing after the battle in Diagon Alley with the Knights, we were all very concerned for you. Hermione most of all, seeing as you were her partner and then you saved her life when you jumped in front of that stunning jinx. Ow!"

This time it was Hermione who kicked Ginny, and hard.

Tibbs just grinned even wider. "Well, I'm glad to be able to put that worry to rest. Thanks to Madame Promfrey I'm fit as a fiddle and ready for action. Hermione, just let me know if you need any help with last week's work. I don't just help win battles you know. Until later, ladies!" And, with a gallant bow and a light kiss of Hermione's hand, he was gone.

Hermione held her hand close to her cheek and watched him go, then attempted to shake the hormonal haze from her head before looking back at Ginny and Luna.

"So who was it you liked besides Ron?" Luna asked.

"Thick!" Ginny said, smacking the back of Luna's head lightly with a notebook, then turned back to Hermione, "So, what are you going to do? I know you like Ron, too. Has either of them asked you for Valentine's yet?"

"Neither," Hermione pouted, then perked up, "But I won't have to wonder for much longer because…"

The three girls put their heads together and chatted low, with girly giggles all around.

- - - -

Hermione stood outside Myrtle's bathroom on Valentine's morning, tapping her foot. She looked at her wristwatch again and sighed. Why couldn't he be early like a normal, person?

Harry walked around the corner and grinned at her at precisely 7:30am. Ginny waved and winked as she walked down to the Great Hall to save their seats for breakfast. Hermione did not bother to greet Harry, but simply nodded at him as they walked back toward the sinks that were the old entrance to what used to be the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione hoped the universe would stop keeping so many secrets today.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he sat down on the cold floor and pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket along with some dried rose petals.

"For heaven's sake, Harry, let's just get on with it, I've got History of Magic in less than an hour and we still haven't eaten. Besides, I hate this day, especially with this in front of me. The sooner I know the better."

Harry clicked his tongue, but gave no reproach as he spread the paper out on the floor.

"Now," he said, "I had to modify it from what we originally saw in the book. You are _practically_ my sister, but this brand of magic gets kind of specific, so we won't leave room for mistakes."

Hermione nodded solemnly and closed her eyes.

Harry held the dried rose petals above the paper and shook them out over its surface as he read the spell aloud:

_**I beseech all powers above  
Send a sign to free my friend's heart  
One that will lead her to her love**_

Hermione opened her eyes when the last syllable of the spell echoed off the last stall. She heard Myrtle give a gurgled giggle before diving back down the toilet. Other than that…

"Was that _it_? I don't feel any different."

"You don't have to; you just have to keep your eyes open." Harry picked up the piece of paper and kicked away the dead flowers at his feet.

As they were walking out, Hermione stopped him. "Wait, I remember your aunts saying something about the fact that you're not allowed to use this kind of magic for personal gain. How does this spell not constitute personal gain?"

"Well, I didn't cast it for me, did I?" Harry laughed, but then turned serious, "Honestly, I don't know. But Aunt Paige would have told me if it was something that would bring on consequences."

"Huh," was all Hermione said before they entered the halls and the spell that kept his summer in San Francisco a secret took hold again.

Ron sat next to Hermione at breakfast as usual and, to Hermione's dismay, breakfast itself was not out of the ordinary in any way. She tried to keep her eyes open, but even with one of the men in question only half a foot away, she didn't feel like anything was significant, or that she was receiving any "signs from above." She was just about to ask Harry to step out in the hall when it happened.

Owls came soaring in through the windows, one of which dropped a rather large package right above Hermione's head. She ducked, and Harry caught it with a levitating charm just before it hit her porridge. She breathed her thanks, and Harry brought it down so he could read the address.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, "Who's it from?"

"It's from Pritchard Books of Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Oh no."

Hermione reached out for the large, brown package, and Harry handed it over. She pulled back the parcel paper to find a large, red book inside titled: _Signs from Above_: _Mathematical messages in astral phenomenon_.

"What?" Ron asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

Hermione pulled the book away from his line of vision. "Nothing, nothing, just some supplemental reading for arithmancy. Boring stuff."

"But who's…" Ron started.

"Just never you mind," Hermione snapped.

Ginny coughed, took a drink from her water, then got up and fixed her gaze on her brother. "Let's go," she said commandingly. Ron did not protest but got up and dutifully walked his sister to class.

Once they were out of earshot, Hermione groaned and put her head down on her arms. Harry looked down at her.

"Is it a sign, Mione?"

"Yes," Hermione murmured into her sleeve, "But there's one for Tibbs – he's got the same last name as the bookshop, and then for Ron – that'd be Ottery St. Catchpole, the village near The Burrow. What am I supposed to do if I'm getting signs for both of them?" Turning her face up off her arms and opening her eyes, she saw that most of the Great Hall was empty.

"Oh no, Harry, we've got to hurry to class!"

They grabbed their books and raced along the corridors. Hermione ducked into History of Magic, took her usual seat beside Tibbs, and waited for the next sign.

**_*----*----*----*_**

"Get up you stupid mutt." A forceful voice exclaimed as he kicked the sleeping form of Remus Lupin.

Remus felt the impact of his captors' foot connect with his rib cage. He winced as he felt several of them break with a sharp **'Crack', **_**'**__They will heal' _Lupin thought to himself. Even though the wolf plagued him once a month, he was still grateful for the quick healing magic that the magical creature provided him.

Not wanting to spend his nights, or whatever time it was when they would finally leave him alone, healing his broken cuts, bruises and breaks, he lifted himself into a sitting position on the stone floor. "What can I do for you this fine morning, or is it night now? You know you lose all sense of time when you're a captive like I am now."

A loud '_**Slap'**_ echoed off of the stone walls of his cells. Remus brought his hand up to his face to massage his, now very sore, jaw "Talking too much again was I? Well, you know how we prisoners can be…"

Just as the unknown man reared back his hand to strike Lupin again, a hand with a vice-like grip grabbed it and brought it back down to his side, "We do not want him to pass out on us again, so I would suggest keeping the beating to a minimum." A newcomer to the cell said as he went over to Remus, bent down and helped him come to a standing position.

"You dare question me!?" The first man challenged.

"I do, we have our orders and you had best follow them."

The first figure glared at his partner, gave a 'Huff' and went to stand in the shadows, _'Probably to sulk' Remus_ thought with a smirk.

The second man, having seen the smirk, gave Remus one of his own. "Make no mistake _wolf_, he will be allowed to continue. In due time that is. However, right now, I would like you to answer a question or two for me."

Remus just stared at the figure in front of him and when he couldn't contain it anymore, he let out a bark-like laugh. "You threaten me with more beatings and you expect me to answer the questions you have…you must be completely moronic!" He paused for the briefest of moments and smiled ever so slightly to himself at the Muggle phrase that _his_ 'Nymphadora' was so fond of. "Nothing you can do or say to me will make me talk."

The figure helping Lupin stay upright let go of him and backed away slowly with an evil-looking smirk making its way across his ragged features that sent chills down the half-wolfs spine. "Oh I'm sure that we can think of something. My friend here," The second, unknown man said, gesturing to the figure in the shadows, "Just loves to torture as you have experienced first hand. So what would you say if I suggested to him that he go and find your Valentine and give her the same gift that he has so graciously given you?"

Remus Lupin paled, he had been here for Merlin knows how long, and it seemed that any hope for a rescue was squashed. "Have your attention now do I? Good. Maybe once we come back you will be willing to talk." Then, turning to the first figure, the second man said, "We have a meeting to get to and it is best that we not be late."

The first figure nodded in understanding, but instead of leaving the cell, he strode up to Remus and acted like he was going to hit him again. Remus blinked and yawned. These actions caused the man to growl in frustration and throw a punch towards Lupin's stomach. His fist never connected. The second figure had stepped in once again and stopped the punch just inches from its intended target.

"Later" He said, pulling the fist away. The first man gave an audible 'Humpff' and followed the second figure out of the cell, leaving Lupin still standing against the wall. Once the cell door had been closed with an echoing _**bang**_ and Remus was sure that his captors were nowhere near him, he lost all of the strength in his legs and fell to the floor.

"Oh Merlin," Lupin called out softly, tears falling from his eyes, "Please help me. Someone, please help me."

**_*----*----*----*_**

History of magic insisted upon being ordinary, right up to the week's assigned essays. Hermione walked out of the classroom with her assignment scroll in her hand to see Harry waiting for her.

"Anything?"

"Not a one. Could you open this and tell me what is says? I need to put my books in my bag before we head down the hall, but I'm dying to know what subject I can count on distracting me from the banquet tonight."

She handed the assignment scroll to Harry who broke the seal, then fumbled it and it fell to the floor. He stepped back against the wall and slid down to a crouch taking deep breaths, his hand on his chest.

"Harry?" Hermione turned and bent to him. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, it felt like…like getting kicked in the stomach, only not physically painful but… something else." With Hermione's help he stood, then bent to pick up the scroll.

Hermione hoisted her bag, still eyeing Harry as they walked down the hall. She had made up her mind to ask him what he thought that was all about. She opened her mouth at the same time that Harry spoke.

"Covington Estate."

"What?" Hermione blinked, then noticed that Harry was reading from her assignment scroll.

"You're to write as essay over Covington Estate this week. Isn't that a haunted manor?"

Hermione shook her head, "Yes, by several spirits of historical significance. And," she lifted her finger, smiling in triumph, "Covington is Tibbs' muggle grandmother's maiden name. That's one singular clue and a score of 2 – 1."

"The day's not over yet… Wait." Harry stopped walking, and then laughed. "You looked up his family records?"

"What else would I do? I was curious." Hermione retorted, glad to see the light fully returned to his eyes. She wondered one last time what had happened, but pushed it away with delight. The spell was finally getting to a point.

Harry made fun of Hermione's genealogical studies the rest of the way to Transfiguration.

Neville met Harry and Hermione at the door. Most of the class was already seated and still talking. The three rushed into to take their seats.

"Professor McGonagall was looking for you two a moment ago, said she needed to speak with you," Neville said as they settled in.

Hermione nodded. "We'll be sure to stay after class. Thanks, Neville."

For the first time in her life, Hermione found the Transfiguration lesson dull. Turning a raven into a writing desk seemed rather trivial compared to the powers that now conspired to reveal her true love. She had been kidding when she'd asked Harry if there was a way his new powers could help her make this choice. It seemed impossible that any spell, no matter what brand of magic it utilized, could reveal to her the man who would make her truly and eternally happy. Her mind wandered, trying to construct theories about the differences between the Halliwell's magic and that of the Wizarding world at large.

Before long she was standing with Harry before McGonagall.

"Thank you both for staying behind for a moment." The Professor's voice shook with sorrow. The sound snapped Hermione back to reality.

Harry had not missed it either. "Of course, Professor. Is everything alright?"

"As a matter of fact, Potter, no."

The word floated for a moment before shattering to the floor. McGonagall took a deep breath and spoke again. "Two weeks ago, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks left the Burrow after dinner, presumably to head home. A few hours later, Nymphadora was found lying in the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole by muggle law enforcement. She had a nasty bump on her head and no idea what had happened. The only thing she could say for sure was that Remus had been taken, and indeed he was nowhere to be found."

"But now you've got him back," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but no. The Order has searched everywhere, tried everything. It's as though he simply vanished. I'm afraid we're at the end of our capabilities. We wanted to let you know as soon as possible before we start making… arrangements."

Hermione thought she saw a vain pulsing in Harry's neck. She cringed and tried to will him not to lose control. He took a deep breath. No shaking ensued. "Professor, forgive me, but why are you just now telling me? I could have been helping for the past two weeks, and now you want to write him off!"

"I'm sorry, Potter, but you know the Headmaster would not have you running off on rescue missions. He nearly lost his sanity this summer when we nearly gave you up for lost. He won't have it again."

Harry gritted his teeth. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel small shudders building in his muscles. He looked over at her, and the briefest flame flickered in his widening eyes. She needed to get them out of there. "Thank you for letting us know. We'll visit Tonks, soon, won't we Harry? Good afternoon, Professor."

She shuffled a seething Harry out of the classroom, down the corridor, and into a nearby restroom. She stopped at a sink, ran some quick, icy water. "There, now, wash your face and take a deep breath."

Harry, shaking a little less now, cupped his hand under the tap and then stuck his face inside. He sputtered for a moment, and plopped down in a puddle on the stone floor. The fire was out.

"There now, that's much better," Hermione said, crouching down to him. She took a few deep breaths to fight her own tears. "Oh I'm so sorry, Harry."

- - - -

Lunch with Ginny and Ron had been upsetting. Harry had been able to control himself completely as he recounted the conversation with McGonagall, which was fortunate considering the number of people in the Great Hall. But seeing the shock on her friend's faces seemed to rip Hermione's wound wider. On top of her deep loneliness came a deep fear. She was beyond grateful for study hour. Just the smell of the books when she and Harry walked into the library seemed to fill some of the gaping space in her heart.

Luna sat at their usual table, her nose in the newest issue of the Quibbler. Hermione glanced quickly at the headline which read _Quibbler Quidditch_: superstitious sports-fans reveal their secrets to success. Luna looked up when Harry scooted his chair out to sit down.

"Oh, hello Harry. You look awful. Would learning something fascinating about a Quidditch player help you?"

"As a matter of fact, I could use some distraction Luna. Let's hear it," he said, leaning back in the chair.

Luna took a deep breath and read, "As most quidditch fans know, Viktor Krum moved to Britain last summer and began training with an exclusive mystery coach. It has been rumored that several British teams are contending to sign the legend-turned-free-agent. While confirming those rumors, sources tell the _Quibbler_ that the Bulgarian beater has his own methods of deciding for whom he will play. A Krum gal-pal tells the Quibbler a hypothetical, 'If he finds a chicken bone in a tree stump the day he's being courted by the Chudley Cannons, it's a sign about who he should choose.'"

Harry started a coughing fit when Luna read the last phrase, and Hermione sat bolt upright. "Luna, is that really what it says?"

Luna blinked, then handed the Quibbler to her. "Oh my, I didn't think about your situation at all, Hermione. Does this mean something to you?"

Hermione glanced over the page. Luna had read it word perfect. "Yes, Luna, I think it's another sign for Ron.

"How wonderful. Well, I should meet Neville and help him with his Charms essay."

Luna wandered away, leaving Hermione with the Quibbler. She stuffed it in her bag and took out her History of Magic essay scroll. Not only was she distraught over legitimate circumstances, now the signs had her frustrated. At that moment, she wanted to research haunted manors more than anything else, mostly because anything else might make her cry. She left for the reference section while Harry stared unseeing at his Transfiguration text.

Before long, Hermione returned triumphant and in better spirits with several books trailing behind her. She stacked them atop the table and went to work. The third book claimed to contain a detailed map of the area surrounding Covington  
Estate. The table of contents led her to the correct page.

To her surprise, Covington Estate was located in Ottery St. Catchpole.

On a street called Cannons.

"Oh!"

Hermione stood up, rocking the table as she moved. Several students shushed her. Harry continued to read as he asked "What's up, Mione?"

"Look at this, Harry. Does anything look… familiar to you?" she picked up the large book, still open to the map, and dropped it on top of his text book. He leaned over the pages, then, after a moment, jumped up as well.

"You don't think…" he began.

"That's exactly what I think."

"But how?"

"Well, think about it. What did you actually ask for in that spell? You wanted to free your friend's heart. Couldn't that also mean… "

"Yes, but… it was supposed to lead you to your love."

"And perhaps it still will. But we can't ignore this. We still need a house number Harry; otherwise we could be wandering for miles. Or perhaps we'll know it when we see it…"

Something lit behind Harry's eyes, a controlled flame that would only burn those who had taken Remus Lupin.

"Sanctuary in 10 minutes."

**_*----*----*----*_**

"YOU DID WHAT!!!"

"Well to be fair sir, it really wasn't our fault…"

"I don't care whose fault it is, I want to know how you could have let this happen." A frustrated man exclaimed.

"With all do respect _sir_…I was not the only one there, you could ask the same question of…."

"But I'm not asking him am I? No, I happen to be asking you, Rune, how could you have let this happen!" Janus exclaimed.

"We are _not _babysitters _sir,_ we are powerful people apart of a very ancient line and you are wasting our time with menial tasks such as watching two people when you could be utilizing us and our abilities."

"You were assigned to watch _him,_ just the one, not two…"

"_Fine_, one then," Rune interrupted, "But whether it is one or one-hundred, you know as well as I do that what you have us doing is degrading and downplaying mine and Spore's talent."

Janus, not wanting to pull out this particular card, rose to his full height and said, "You would do well to remember to whom you are speaking. I am your superior and the one who brought you into this program and believe me when I say that even though I brought you in, I will take you out is that understood?"

A low mumble came from the right of Spore, "I said, is that understood!" Janus demanded. He really didn't like having to pull the power card. Yes, Janus was Runes' superior, and yes, the Youngman in front of him made him want to wring his neck sometimes, but he also looked at the two standing in front of him now as though they were his sons. Janus didn't have any kids of his own, not yet at any rate, but one day, he hoped that when he did, that they would turn out like the two young men in front of him now. Strong, courageous, steadfast in their beliefs and never willing to back down from a fight, yes, this is what he hoped for.

"It is understood sir." Rune answered through clenched teeth.

"Good," Janus replied, "Now I want you to go wait outside in the courtyard for your partner, I need to speak with him."

Without a word Rune got up and left the room, shutting the door with more force than was necessary. Janus sighed and began to rub his forehead, "What am I going to do with him?" He said looking to Runes partner, who continued to just sit there staring at his boss.

"You must have some sort of comment you are dying to make Spore, so spit it out." Janus prompted.

With a nod, Spore sat up a bit straighter, if that was even possible, and said "You know sir, he's not wrong. We were both there when the attack happened and there was really nothing we could have done. And I happen to agree with him about the assignment."

"Care to elaborate a bit more…" Janus asked.

"No sir, I think that Rune pretty much covered how we both felt and still feel about being used as babysitters." Spore responded matter-of-factly.

"I meant about the mission and how it went wrong, not how you feel about being used as _babysitters_."

"Oh, well in that case, I have to say pretty much the same thing that Rune did….that we had no real control over it. They just showed up and ambushed the two. They took the male and left the female in the street, she had been knocked out. The male, Remus Lupin I think you called him, well, I think that he saw the two men appear so he knocked her out of the way to keep her safe. When we got to her she had a small bump on her head and other than being unconscious she was fine. We did however make sure that the muggle authorities found her"

Janus just sat there, staring blankly, trying to process all that he had been told. He was brought out of his stupor when Spore spoke up. "Sir, could I ask you a question?" When Janus nodded, Spore took to moment to choose his words very carefully. "If you do not mind me asking, why was it so important that we follow him? I mean, other than being apart of the Order and a link to…"

"What you have to understand Spore," Janus began delicately, "Is that regardless of how you may feel, everything happens for a reason, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. And just so we're clear, there was a reason I had you tailing him…"

"And am I allowed to know this reason sir?" Spore interrupted.

Janus just looked at his protégé. In the beginning, Spore had had no idea why _he,_ out of the many others, had been chosen, but it was all explained to him and once he was introduced to his partner and came to the realization that this was the way it was forever going to be, he began to come into his own. A Leader, and if Janus had taught him anything, it was that a good leader was never afraid to ask a question.

"The reason why I had you and your partner following Lupin was…..."

**_*----*----*----*_**

"So, what's the score?"

Hermione started and turned, throwing a shoe through the doorway. Ginny ducked. "What? For goodness sake, Gin, don't sneak up on me like that."

Ginny, in her party dress, came in and handed Hermione the shoe. She continued to rush around, trying to find the sweater, coat, hat, and gloves she needed.

"What's all this?" Ginny asked, looking at all the clothes strewn on the bed.

Hermione paused, unsure of what to say. Her silence gave her away.

"You're leaving to find Lupin, aren't you?"

Hermione kept moving while she spoke. "We found out in the library that the signs have been pointing us to Lupin. I'm supposed to meet Harry in the Sanctuary. And yes, we're going to rescue him if we can."

Ginny stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Hermione found her hat and gloves in the pocket of her coat. She bundled up with them and a blue and white striped scarf. She was just about to use her ring to enter the Sanctuary when Ginny came back through the door, bundled up like Hermione.

"Oh no you don't. Ron will kill me, not to mention Harry."

"If you make me stay here and you do come back alive, I'll kill you."

Hermione had to laugh. "Fair enough. Shut the door, we're headed down."

Moments later, they appeared in the Sanctuary. A bundled Ron and a not-quite-as-bundled Harry met them near the fireplace in the main room. Harry brought Ron and Ginny up to speed on the location of Covington Estate. No mention of signs was made in front of Ron, and Hermione relaxed just a bit.

"If I'd known you were looking for that creepy old place, I could have told you where it was," was all Ron said.

"Do you have the house number? Do you know where on the street we're to look?" Hermione handed him the map.

"Well, that is…" he said squinting at the map, then handed it back, "Not exactly. You see, I've only been there once myself."

"Honestly, Ron, sometimes you're no help at all." She saw his face fall as she folded the map and put it in her back pocket. Something inside her broke. "Thanks for trying," she added.

Harry squared his shoulders, "We'll find it by our eyes, then. Can't very well miss a huge manor house, can we? Now, link up everyone." He took Ginny's left hand in his. Hermione took Harry's other hand.

Hermione gasped when Ron's warm hand took hers. The way his thumb trailed along hers sucked the breath from her lungs. Her cheeks went hot.

"Ready?" Harry asked. "Yes!" chorused the Weasleys. Hermione could only nod. Ron squeezed her hand, and the familiar blue lights ghosted them all away.

The four orbed onto the road leading into Ottery St. Catchpole from the Burrow. They made their way down the lane, wands out. Hermione took point with the map while Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, kept defensive positions on the flanks. Ron followed behind, swift and wary.

After crossing the river, the glowing lights of the pub and a few houses greeted them. Snow crunched thicker and thicker under their feet as they took a right turn to head northeast and out of town. It ended abruptly, however, at well swept street on either side of which sat large, majestic homes as far as the eye could see. A street sign announced that this was the long-sought Cannon Street.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"There's nothing for it. We'll just have to look at them all and hope we notice something. Ron up front with me, Hermione and Ginny in the back, eyes peeled."

"Americanisms, Harry," Ginny scolded.

The girls trailed behind the men as they shuffled along the red cobblestones.

"You never did answer my question." Ginny said.

"Hmm?"

"You know, about the score."

"Oh, it's been maddening really. The first was both Tibbs and Ron with Pritchard Books and Ottery St. Catchpole. But then the 2nd was Tibbs along with his family connection to Covington Estates, so two to one in Tibbs's favor. But then this last Cannons clue for Ron changed that."

"So the signs are two to two then."

"I suppose so, yes," Hermione glanced down at the map, and the back up the nearest street sign. They were coming up on the 220 block of Cannon. They'd have to turn around in a quarter of a mile or so. She looked up at the home on her right, and nearly slipped on her rear in the snow.

"Ginny," Hermione said, motioning her back. The boys turned and ran back toward them.

"Yes Mione?"

"What did you just say to me a moment ago?"

"I said the signs are two to two. Why?"

"Signs of what?" Ron came up behind them, followed by Harry.

Hermione glanced at the map, "According to the map, this is the 220 block of Cannon St. Do you see the house number?"

"Signs of what?" Ron asked again.

"Two twenty two," Ginny replied.

"Yes, number two-two-two."

"We've found it, then?" Harry stepped back to take a look, as did the girls.

"Signs of WHAT?" Ron remained where he stood.

No one answered. Instead, they pondered the wrought iron gate emblazoned with an eagle of twisted iron-work. Two pairs of small eagles stood on gray stone pillars on either side. A gray stone wall ran down the property from each pillar. The walls permitted no entrance other than the front gate. Covington Estate.

They all jumped when a gruff voice spoke behind them.

"Hey you lot, what you doin' here?"

"We were…we were just…"

"Wanting to be careful; this is private property young lady so I suggest you tread lightly and leave before you get yourself into trouble." The man said with a slight smirk.

Not wanting to show the man who had interrupted her that she was scared, Hermione took a step away from the group and closer to the stranger. "Sir, we have reason to believe that a very good friend of ours is inside that house and we came to get him, so if you wouldn't mind…" She said somewhat shakily.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news sweetheart," The man said in an Irish accent, "But you see, wolf man in there is here to stay and there is nothing you can do to can change that."

"We could always take him by force." Ron called out somewhat bravely.

"Oh, so you brought some friends…well, I have friends too you see and I am most sure that they would love to meet you…"

"Hermione we need to go." Harry whispered, coming to stand behind Hermione.

"Harry no, we came this far and I am not about to leave Professor Lupin here, the least of all with him."

"We need reinforcements Hermione; we cannot do this by ourselves."

"Care to let me in on the conversation?" The man asked, smirking evilly.

"Not really." Hermione heard Harry mumble.

"If you are going to be witty, then it is best to let the whole class here it. Now, what is it you said?"

Hermione's eyes were fixed on Harry as he stood there silently, as though trying to decided if he should reply to the man or not. Then from Harry, she turned her gaze to the man who was looking Harry up and down as though sizing him up. This unnerved her. She looked back to Harry and noticed his mouth opening, about to give the man his answer, but the man beat him to it. "You seem somewhat familiar, have I met you before?"

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with kidnappers." Then, turning to Hermione, Harry said, "We really need to be going."

Hermione just stared at Harry, turned to look at the house and then back to face her friend and give a slight nod. "I wish I could say that it has been a pleasure sir, but you are currently holding a friend of mine hostage and you should know that we will be coming back to get him. And next time there will be more of us."

"Is that so, sweetheart?" The man asked Hermione. "Because the way I see it, you won't be coming back at all…"

"And what makes you so sure we won't?"

"_Oh, Hermione you should not have said that_." Harry whispered so that only his friend could hear.

"You found your way here and if it is one thing we cannot have…it is you going back and telling your _other_ friends where we are. So I am afraid….well actually I'm not…afraid that is, it is you who should be afraid."

"Why?" Hermione asked her voice shaky.

"Because _my_ friends have not seen some good action in quite some time and are just itching for some _fun._"

And just as the man was raising his hand, she heard Harry take in a breath and at the same time say, "I have a bad feeling about this…" And just as the last word left his mouth, the man '_**snapped**_' his fingers and three more men appeared out of nowhere in the blink of an eye.

"_Oh this is not good"_ Hermione said just seconds before the men opposite her and her friends sprang into action.

'_Hermione, Ginny, Ron; each of you need to get down and stay out of the way.' _

'_But Harry…'_ Hermione questioned through their rings link.

'_Hermione you are the one who wanted the favor and this is where it has brought us._' Harry reprimanded. _'But if there is even the slightest chance that we can get Lupin out of there then I have to do this alone.'_

She nodded and started to pull Ginny and Ron back, closer to the wrought-iron gate away from where Harry was. "Hermione, we have to help him." Ron and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione just shook her head, "No, he knows what he is doing and if one of us were to go out there then, it would be distracting for him and we need him focused."

"Hermione, you asked him to do this for you and so help me if he gets hurt…"

"Then you can blame me for it Ginny, but you know as well as I that we would not be helping him if we were out there, especially if it were you the one out there."

"What are you two blathering on about?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly before turning back to watch Harry go at it with the three new men while the first man just stood there watching.

She watched as Harry dodged energy ball's, fire balls, and _'did that one just throw a lightning bolt from his hand?!' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh come on now, you call that a lightning bolt?" She heard Harry taunt as he raised his hand and gestured to the man he was fighting. Instead of freezing the man in place, like she had seen him do to the Headmaster and the other professors in the corridor, she stood in awe as a thick, blue bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and slam into the man with such force that it knocked him to the ground screaming in agony.

She smiled as he repeated the same action with the remaining two men; the first man, still standing out of harm's way, his anger growing as Harry picked off each of his compatriots one by one. While she had been watching this, she had failed to notice the two Weasley's sneaking off, attempting to get closer to Harry. When she finally did notice that she was standing where she was alone, she began to search for them. It was difficult to see in the poor lighting, but when she found them they were about ten feet ahead of her, just to the left of Harry and the first man, who looked as though he were ready to kill Harry for what he had done to his friends.

The man had started to yell at Harry, anger rolling off the man in waves. Not able to fully make out what the man was saying, Hermione cast a quick charm that would allow her to pick up what was being said.

"…think you're all that because you managed to kill off my team? Let's just see how you fair against me." The man said as he raised both hands, a fireball in one and an energy ball in the other.

Hermione blanched, _'I thought Harry said that that was impossible for Demons to do?!' _and by the look she saw on her friends face, he was just as surprised.

"Nice trick, who'd you steal that power from?"

"That is none of your concern, what should be your concern is me tearing you and then your friends up."

"You're not the only one with a unique ability." She heard Harry say as he conjured up a white fireball.

"You're a FIRESTARTER!!" The man yelled in anger and shock.

Hermione's hands flew to her ears; the man's yell had been too loud for her. The spell that she had cast was used for long distances, making it seem as though whomever the spell was directed at was right next to the person who had cast it. Not wanting that to happen, Hermione adjusted the spell and continued to listen to the banter that was being thrown back and forth.

"Surprised? Good. That will make this even more fun." Harry said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself boy, I will get the better of you and when I do…I know, as I'm sure you do too, what I am going to do to you once I beat you."

Hermione was confused, but what she heard Harry say next cleared up some of that confusion. "If you mean that whole, "Being Coveted" thing, then I am sorry to disappoint you because you are going to have a hell of a time catching me…"

"I won't need to catch you, I can just take one of your friends as hostage or possibly kill them and you will sacrifice yourself to save them. Such is the nature of good."

"My friends are well away from you so I think that you had better come up with something better than threatening them."

"Ah, you see that is where you are wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Your friends are not out of harm's way, there is one standing not too far behind you and two more standing just to our left. So if I were to attack all of them at the same time, which of the three would you save?" The man asked, smirking evilly.

Hermione watched as the comprehension dawned on the two Weasley's faces at their decision to leave Hermione and go to where they were now. She saw Ron look at her in horror, Ginny staring at Harry with the same expression on her face that Ron had on his. She then turned her gaze to Harry, who, was in the middle of it all, staring at all of his friends and at the man who had already begun to attack

Hermione stood as stone. The balls of energy and flame raced from the man's hand, one toward Ginny, the other toward her. In a fraction of a second she glanced around, but the eyes she wanted eluded her.

_Where's Ron?_

She could feel the electricity sparking from the ball of lightning coming toward her. Hermione saw Harry turn toward Ginny, and the flamed haired girl orbed away just as the fire consumed where she had stood. A blur from Hermione's left caught her eye. Ron leapt between her and the menacing missile. The ball of light cracked against the shield charmed he conjured, and then he too vanished in a swirl of blue. Now it was only Hermione, Harry, and the first man alone on the dirt lane.

**_*----*----*----*_**

"Wait a second, run that by me again." Rune said somewhat shocked.

"It is like I told you; he is a brother, a comrade in arms, one of us, the last one of us, by blood anyway and Janus…or rather his boss wanted us to make sure no harm came to him."

"You see Spore; this is exactly what I'm talking about. They have us do all of these things and…and when we ask to know why, we don't get to know until _after_ the person we were tailing was kidnapped. Do you see the irony here?" Rune exclaimed.

"I know, and I told Janus as much, but who are we to question things. We were brought in and we can be kicked out, just like Janus said." Spore replied.

"They can't kick us out…we are destined to be apart of this, it is our birthright, not to mention blood-rite." Rune said as he began to pace back and forth in front of Spore, who was sitting on one of the benches on the courtyard. After his meeting with Janus, he came out here to tell Rune what he had learned, with Janus' permission of course.

"They might be hard pressed to, but I would not put it passed them to try."

"They might try yes, but I can bet you all of my gold in Gringotts that they would not dare go up against _him._" Rune said with a smirk. "He's older than even them; they would not dare mess with that."

"You're right about that." Spore agreed as he stood up. This got the attention of his pacing partner.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rune asked curiously.

"Yup," Spore answered, "I have to go clean up our mess, Janus' orders."

"Oh, fun..." Rune said sarcastically.

"Janus did say that you needed to get back, before you are missed." Spore said with a knowing look.

"Yea, yea, I know, I'm going." Rune said as he prepared to disapparate. Then turning back to face his partner he asked, "Why is it that you always get the fun cases when I'm not around?"

Spore shrugged, "Just lucky I guess."

"Let me know when you get back." Rune called out to his friends retreating back.

"Will do" Spore called back.

And with a resounding '_**Crack'**_ the two friends left the courtyard.

**_*----*----*----*_**

Hermione woke up with a headache. She opened her eyes, thankfully no bright light sought to make the pain worse. But the pounding on what must have been the ceiling above her, matched the rhythm of the pounding of her skull. She sat up slowly and saw a shape moving in the black shadows.

"Harry?"

"He's been doing that since he woke up."

Hermione jumped and gave a little squeak. When she turned around to face the source of the voice she gasped. "Professor Lupin, you're here, you're okay." She moved quickly, though too quickly for him to warn her to stop. He hissed in pain as she pulled him into the biggest hug she could manage.

"I'm not quite okay yet, but I will get there soon enough." He said, putting a hand to his ribs in effort to ease the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Remus smiled as much as he could, "It's okay, they're healing, though, I could do with a pain relieving potion."

"We didn't bring any professor, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know what condition I was in, don't worry."

"But that's just it; we didn't know…we should have thought to bring at least something with us."

"Which brings me to why it is you two and not the Order that is doing the rescuing?" Not that I'm not grateful or anything…"

"No, you're fine and in fact it should have been the Order and not us that came for you. She agreed.

"Then why…"

Hermione sighed, "Professor McGonagall only told us today that you had missing for two weeks and that the Headmaster didn't want to continue to waste the Order's already diminishing resources…"

"Albus said that?" Remus interrupted

Giving her head a shake Hermione continued, "She didn't outright say that that is what the Headmaster said, but that is what I inferred."

"So naturally, Harry took it upon himself to rescue me and bring you with him."

"Well Ron and Ginny were here too."

"Harry let Ginny come?" Remus asked, shocked that Harry would risk Ginny's life like that.

"She didn't give him, or me for that matter, much choice." Hermione replied with a light chuckle, "But as soon as there was trouble he got both of them out of there as fast as he could."

"But he didn't get you out of there."

"Oh I tried; believe me I tried, but I just couldn't get to her fast enough." Harry said as he joined the two on the dirt floor.

"Fast enough?"

"We were ambushed at the gate. Harry took care of three of the guys, but their leader overpowered us." Hermione explained.

"That will never happen again." Harry said darkly.

Noticing that her friend was in a mood, Hermione touched his shoulder and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but i just thgouht that you should know that we are stuck here."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have our wands and that means we cannot use magic to escape."

"Well can't you…you know?" Hermione prompted, giving her friend a knowing look.

"Usually I could," Harry replied, picking up on what she had meant, "But someone put up some heavy-duty wards and thanks to this _fancy_ little wristband, all of my magic seems to be suppressed. You have one too, look."

She hadn't noticed before, but once he had told her to look and she saw the thick, silver-looking bracelet on her wrist, she felt the weight of it and what it meant. "How do we take them off?" She asked sadly.

"With magic…"

Hermione sighed, her gaze falling on each of their wristbands and noticed how they seemed to shine, even in the darkness that surrounded them. The only wrists that didn't shine were Remus Lupin's, "Professor, where's your bracelet?"

Lupin didn't respond, instead he hung his head, lifted a hand and pulled back the collar of his tattered robes to reveal his magical suppressor. "Oh Professor…" Hermione gasped in horror.

The ex-professor released his collar and just stared at the floor in silence, unmoving. Hermione wasn't sure of what to say, but thankfully she didn't have to because Harry had placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and said, "Trust me Moony, they will pay." And as soon as the words left his mouth an explosion shook their cell.

"What was that!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It sounded like a gas line or something of the like blew up."

"We are in a cave Harry; there are no gas lines here." Remus said surely.

Hermione just stared at Remus and then shared a look with Harry. "How did you get here professor?"

"I don't know, Dora and I were attacked and the next thing I knew I was waking up here."

"Well that explains it." Harry said.

Hermione, seeing that Remus was confused said, "Professor, we are in a cave that is under a house and that house just happens to reside in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Remus was shocked to say the least, or that is how Hermione interpreted the look she saw on his face. "You mean to tell me that I have been here for two weeks, mere miles from the Burrow!?"

Hermione just stared sadly at the shocked Professor and was about to respond, but Harry beat her to it. "Do you hear that? It sounds like whatever was going on up there has stopped…"

"What do you think the fighting was about?" Hermione asked.

"There is always some kind of infighting amongst their kind, so there really is no telling." Harry said, moving into a standing position, Hermione and Lupin following suit. Remus was about to make a comment, but stopped suddenly and yelled "Look Out!" and then pushed the two teens to the ground. Not a moment after they hit the ground, the cell door flew off of its hinges and hit the wall close to where they had just been standing.

"What was that?!" Hermione exclaimed, looking frazzled.

"That was a very strong, if not too strong, Bombarda spell. I apologize." A figure said, walking into the cell calmly.

Hermione just stared at him in awe. The figure that strode into their cell seemed to have an aura that screamed that he was a powerful person and not to be trifled with. "Who…who…" she stammered.

"I was sent to rescue Lupin here, but never would I have imagined that I would find you two here. I must admit that I am not surprised to find you here."

"So you're here to rescue us?" Remus asked, "Did the Order send you?"

The figure gave a dark chuckle, "I was not sent by the Order you know, but I was sent by _an_ Order."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Harry asked.

"Ah, the Twice-Blessed speaks" The figure taunted, "As much as I would _love_ to answer whatever questions you might have, however we don't have too long before the ones that I incapacitated wake up and find the nasty surprise I left for them and then come after us. So we really need to go now. I trust that you can orb us out of here?"

Hermione was caught off guard when she heard the figure make this comment. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh you would be surprised what one could find if they really took the time. Is that not right Chosen-One?"

Hermione had no idea what to say, and it appeared that neither did Harry.

"Can you do it or not?" The figured asked again, irritation evident in his voice.

Harry nodded solemnly and said, "Everybody needs to be holding onto me or touching someone that is touching me for this to work."

Harry, I'm not going anywhere until you explain who this is and what is going on…"

"Professor we really don't have time for you to get explanations so please just take hold of Harry." The figure said in a rush.

"You will keep your mouth shut…" Remus warned.

"Moony, please just take Hermione's hand and I will explain everything. Please!"

Hermione watched the aged man as he went deep into thought. "No!" Remus finally answered, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know."

"Moony, there are things that will have to be explained, but now is not the time…"

"I am not moving from this spot," Remus said, pointing to the ground, "Until I get answers."

"I am sorry that I have to do this." Hermione watched as Harry knelt to the ground and swung his leg in a circle, catching Remus' legs, sweeping them out from under him.

Remus fell to the ground and hit his head so hard when he landed that it knocked him out. "Harry, what did you do that for!?"

"Harry did what he needed to do." The figure said nodding to the raven- haired boy.

"You," Harry began, rounding on the newcomer, "You show up here to supposedly rescue Moony, and by proxy Hermione and me, now you will tell me who you are or I am not going anywhere."

The figure sighed, "If my name is what you wish to know then all you had to do was ask."

"Then out with it."

"My name is Spore, now can we please go?"

"Spore, what kind of a name is that?"

"Obviously that is not my real name, but it is not time for you to know me yet and as such I would really appreciate it if you could orb us out of here."

"He can't, we have these wrist-bands and there are wards up that will not allow us to leave by magical means." Hermione explained.

"I have taken down the wards, so those no longer pose a problem to us, though, as for your wrist-bands….let me see them."

The two teens extended their arms showing the still shining bracelets. Hermione watched in fascination as Spore leaned over them and mumbled something that she could not make out and with a soft '_chink'_ the bracelets opened into their palms. "Now Professor Lupin" Hermione prompted, pulling back his collar. Spore sighed and then did to the collar what he did to the bracelets. "Okay, it's done, can we go now; I wasn't joking when I said I left a present for them…"

Hermione nodded at Harry, who nodded back and grabbed Remus' hand. Once he had checked that they each had a hold of him he orbed out of the cave, moving into the direction of the iron gates where they had been caught by surprise only hours ago. And just as a mass of blue orbs rose from the ground, the house that stood over the cave where they had been held captive exploded into a mass of red and yellow flames, with some of the wood that made up the house flying in all directions.

Harry was very proficient at orbing, Hermione knew this, but when she landed on the ground in heap so turned to her friend and gave him a glare, "I thought that with orbing you would always land on your feet…" she said in a huff.

"I'm sorry, but that explosion shot me off course." Harry apologized. "How's Moony?"

She bent down and checked for a pulse, "He's okay, his pulse is rapid and other than the injury's that he had before he is fine."

"That's good." Harry replied looking more than a bit mad as he turned around and made his way to Spore, who was also in the process of getting up from the spill he took.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Hermione ran forward and grabbed Harrys' arm, "Harry no, this is not his fault!"

"Oh, really…then how do you explain the burning house behind you Hermione? He said that he left them a gift…I will give you one guess as to what that gift was."

"I get that, but he helped get us out of there and he…" But she was cut off. Harry had yanked his arm away from here and crossed the distance between him and this unknown person named Spore. When he got there, Harry reached out and grabbed Spore forcefully and spun him around so that he could look into the eyes of the figure that had seemed to have caused more problems than solved. It was in mid spin that Harry and Hermione both noticed that Spores' hood, as a result of being thrown to the ground, had fallen back to reveal his true identity.

"Neville!?" Hermione exclaimed in shock. It appeared that Harry too was in shock for he had a blank look on his face and had dropped the handful of robes that he grabbed when about to pummel Spore/…Neville.

"Crap!" Spore/ Neville said softly as he backed away from Harry and Hermione. "Look, I didn't want you guys to find out this way, but now that you have there is no going back. Harry," Neville said, drawing his dorm-mates gaze, "Someone will be in contact with you. Someone who can answer some of the questions you may have."

"Neville…" Hermione said, but she was not quick enough because as soon as she had started to form her words, Neville vanished without a sound, in the blink of an eye.

Silence reigned over the dirt road for an unknown amount of time, Hermione and Harry both trying to process what they had just learned about someone they thought was a friend. Hermione made the first move, "Harry," She began, "We need to get off the road before a team of Aurors show up." When he didn't make any movements she tried again. "Harry we need to go." This time she gave him a slight nudge, hoping that would draw him out of whatever place he had just gone to.

"What Hermione!"

Hermione made a face at the tone he had taken with her, _'no, there are more important things to do than correct Harry and his attitude'_ she said to herself. "We need to get out of here." She answered aloud as she looked away from him, heading back to where Remus Lupin lay.

"Right, sorry." Harry said as he followed her to the still unconscious Marauder.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hermione questioned, kneeling down.

"I think I have an idea." Harry said.

"What?"

"Dad!" Harry called out to the night.

They didn't have to wait long before there was a mass of blue and white orbs descending around them, taking the shape of a man. "Harry, Hermione what are you two doing out here?"

"It is a long story…" Harry began.

"Harry…." Hermione warned. She had seen the look that passed across Leo's face and she did not want one of her best friends to get into trouble.

"Okay, fine, we ran into some trouble, but we got out of it in the end so there is no need to tell mom…right…"

"That depends…"

"On what?" Harry asked.

"As to whether the "trouble" has been dealt with."

"Oh it has been, dealt with that is…It was no big deal, the trouble is over."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she listened to her friend ramble and repeat himself.

"Good, now then, you called?" Leo said with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping that you could take Moon here back to the Manor and heal him…" Harry said hopefully.

Hermione watched as Harry's dad looked down to the prone form of Remus Lupin and then back up to his son. "And what do I tell your mother when I show up with a stranger…not to mention what do I tell him when he wakes up?"

"He has some serious injuries sir, and will more than likely be out for some time." Hermione put in.

"And then, if you wouldn't mind that is, telling him everything…" Harry said meekly.

"Oh no, this is your problem, you are going to be doing the explaining, to both him and your mother."

"But you just said…"

"Harry I wouldn't argue with him."

"Fine," Harry said in a huff, "But it will have to wait, Hermione and I are expected back at school sp I will come over as soon as I get the chance, deal?"

Leo gave his son a once over and then looked at Hermione, "We have a deal. Hermione would you please make sure Harry comes over tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Hermione replied as she saw Harry roll his eyes.

"Okay, I will come over tomorrow, but now Hermione and I need to go, so I love you dad and I will see you later."

Hermione was about to say goodbye as well but Harry had been too quick for here and just as she had been about to speak, he grabbed her arm and whisked her away in a swirl of blue orbs.

They reappeared in the Sanctuary moments later not too surprised to find Ron and Ginny still up and waiting for them on one of the couches. When the two siblings saw their friends appear they stood up and made their way over to them. "Why did you send us away and not Hermione? We could have helped! Do you know how long you have been gone? We were so worried."

Hermione smirked when she saw Harry take a step back, "Ginny we're fine, and Harry was about to send me away, but the leader got the jump on him before he could. And you can see that we are both fine, so no harm done." Hermione said as she looked to Harry, who mouthed a quick 'thank you'.

"Is this true Potter?" Ginny asked in a demanding tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

Harry nodded fervently "Yes Gin, it is. I am fine, a bit hungry, but fine. Ron what do you say we go to the kitchen? I am sure the elves have some sort of left-over's from the feast…"

Nodding Ron said, "You don't have to ask me twice." And then began to follow Harry away from the two girls.

Ginny gave a huff and then turned back to face her bushy-haired friend, "Is everything really okay, he's not just trying to put me off is he?"

Hermione shook her head, "Everything is fine Ginny, besides the only thing he didn't tell you, was that we were successful in rescuing Professor Lupin."

"I knew it," Ginny exclaimed, "He is trying to protect me even though he knows…..wait, did you say you rescued Lupin?"

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at her friend, "We did, and now he is with Harry's family being well cared for."

"Well that's good."

"Yea, it is." Hermione agreed

"So...other than the clues that led us to Lupin, what was the outcome of the spell Harry cast for you, Tibbs or Ron?"

Hermione was about to respond when a yell sounded from the end of the Sanctuary's hallway, "Oy, you two, are you going to join us or what?" Turning her gaze from Ginny, she looked down the hall to see Harry and Ron staring at them expectantly.

"Well..." Ginny prompted.

Hermione looked at her friend, smiled and then turned to look at the red-head who was at the end of the hallway smiling at her, "I never needed a sign to tell me where my heart lies."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for waiting patiently as I got this entire chapter worked out. As you can see, a lot of work went into it and is now the longest chapter to date. Big thanks go out to RozeMarieLynn who was kind enough to co-write this chapter with me. Now as I said above, there is some important information that is going to be at the end here. A list of all of Harry's powers;**

**(Note, I will only list the ones that are currently already in previous chapters…)**

**Create and control fire**

**Astral Projection**

**Orbing**

**Levitation**

**Very mild premonitions**

**Wandless magic, - **

**He has more powers and I am sure that as of right now I am forgetting some, but this is what I can remember off of the top of my head. Have no fear, he has a lot more power, and several more abilities that he will get later.**

**The next chapter has already been started, oh and before I forget, you can now follow me on twitter for chapter updates and more... Just enter my username, Mudbloodpotter, into the search bar. **

**Thank you all for reading, and I would be grateful if you could press that little button that says review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and who Spore really is.**

**Thanks again!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	51. Desperate

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 51**

**Desperate.**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Albus? These are some pretty extraordinary claims, and against The-Boy-Who-Lived no less."

"Alas, I am as sure as I can be, Rufus. Ever since Lord Voldemort returned, Harry has been, how shall I put this, not his normal self?" The Headmaster sighed, "He is prone to visions that are a danger to himself and those around him and as much as I hate to say it, he is heading down a Dark path from which I am sure he will be unable to return."

Rufus Scrimgeour sat there staring at the Headmaster in silence. "What are you proposing we do to head off the….problem?"

The Headmaster gave a slight smirk, his eyes shining brighter than they had in a long while. "Ever since the start of term when I begin to notice the changes in young Mr. Potter, I have done my best to think of anything that might help and I believe I have come up with the best solution."

"Well, what is it?" Rufus asked.

"Seize guardianship from his Aunt and Uncle, since they don't care for the boy anyway, and make him a ward of the Ministry. Now, while it is not normal for a student to stay at Hogwarts over the Holiday, I do think that it is the only option. This way I…and of course the other professors who stay at the school over the holidays, can keep a close watch over him, making sure he is well trained and guided in the ways of the Light and away from the Darkness that Voldemort awoke in him when he tried and succeeded to posses Harry, Mr. Potter, that night at the Ministry last term."

"You seem to have thought this out, Albus."

"Minister, I made a mistake many years ago that I am not proud of that resulted in the rise of a Dark Lord. It is true that I am human and prone to mistakes, but I will not let another Dark Lord rise up again if I can help it."

"Am I to assume that this Dark Lord you speak of is…"

"Voldemort, indeed it was," he nodded.

"It is my job, as Minister for Magic, to make sure that there is peace and the Wizarding Community kept safe. So, Albus Dumbledore, you have this Ministers express permission to do as you see fit as long as it falls within the plans you have set before me."

"Thank you Minister," Dumbledore said as he stood and shook the Minister's hand. As he walked out of the office and through the many corridors of the Ministry, he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth and gave a slight smirk. _'This is going to hurt me more than it is going to hurt you Mr. Potter, but your safety is of the upmost importance and for the greater good'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I was hoping that I may speak with Vernon Dursley?"

"May I ask who is calling on him?"

"Yes, my name is Zeke Eielson, and I am here on behalf of Kyoto Drilling Industries. I just need a moment of Mr. Dursleys time."

Petunia Dursley smiled and opened the door a bit wider so as to let the man through. "He is upstairs getting ready for the day, let me go and fetch him. Please have a seat," she said, gesturing to the sofa near the space heater. She then head out into the hall and up the stairs to get her husband.

It wasn't long before both of the Dursleys had made their way back down the stairs and Vernon greeted his guest. "Vernon Dursley at your service, Mr…"

"Eielson, Zeke Eielson," he said shaking Vernon's hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Eielson, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sitting up a bit straighter Zeke began, "Mr. Dursley, as I'm sure you're aware, Kyoto Drilling Industries is the largest supplier of Drills across the globe." At seeing Vernon nod, he continued, "Well, Mr. Kyoto is looking to fill a position that has recently come open, and would very much like to steal you away from Grunnings and have _you_ fill said position."

"I am not sure…" Vernon began, but was cut off when Zeke leaned over to him and handed him a single sheet of paper with a smile.

Vernon held the paper between him and his wife so they could both read it and with each line they read, their eyes got bigger and their mouths opened wider. "This has got to be some sort of joke." Vernon sputtered.

"I assure you Mr. Dursley this is no joke. Mr. Kyoto drew that up himself and he never jokes when it come to business."

"What is it that I would be doing exactly?"

"As I am sure you can see sir that is several pay grades higher than what you are receiving now. That is because you are going to be overseeing and running the American Branch, specifically New York, which is going to be opening within the next two weeks or so."

Vernon had to take a deep breath before continuing. "You, or rather Mr. Kyoto, wants me to move to the states?"

"Move to, and run that particular branch," Zeke smiled.

"And that branch is set to open when?"

"About two weeks from now, though, upon your acceptance of this offer Mr. Kyoto would like for you to make the move as soon as possible, within the next two days that is."

"You mean to tell me that if I accept this offer I am going have to move my family to the United States?"

"And upon your acceptance of this offer Mr. Kyoto is willing to foot the _entire_ bill for your move. So anything you may need: movers, packers, you name it, he is willing to provide it. Oh, and before I forget, Mr. Kyoto will fly your son over once the school term is complete."

"This is a lot of information to process, how long do I have to think about this offer?"

"Mr. Dursley, if I may, I too was approached to work for Mr. Kyoto for the position I now hold and have been with this company ever since. You don't say no to him, he is by far the best employer this side of the states and once you start working for him you will never want to stop. He is the best and does not make these kinds of offers if he thinks they will be turned down."

"I have heard of his reputation and very much want to take this offer, but there is still an issue of…"

"It has already been taken care of, sir."

"I'm sorry?" Vernon asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Mr. Kyoto covers everything before he makes an offer Mr. Dursley. Your accommodations have been taken care of. Your new house is ready and waiting for you to move in as soon as your plane lands."

"Vernon?"

Knowing what his wife was about to mention he turned to Zeke Eielson, who just sat there with a smile on his face, and said "I feel that I should inform you that I want to accept your offer however…"

"How far along are you, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Four months, this is our second child." Petunia smiled.

"Mr. Dursley," Zeke said as he reached into his black, leather briefcase and pulled out several official-looking papers. "As I have said since I sat down with you, Mr. Kyoto plans for _everything_."

"Where do I sign?"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Rufus Scrimgeour sat behind his desk looking at the missive that had just crossed his desk. '_This is not good…_'

"Minister, Albus Dumbledore is here to see you…"

He signed. "Send him in."

"Ah, Minister, I have great news" Dumbledore said as he crossed the distance between them, "I have procured and had all of the necessary paperwork signed and filed. Mr. Potter is now a ward of the Ministry."

"Albus please sit."

Noticing a change from the Minister he met with earlier in the day, he sat down. "Rufus, is everything okay?"

"No, Albus, it is not," Rufus shook his head.

"What has happened? Is it Voldemort?"

"No."

"Then what has happened, dear friend?"

"I am not sure how, but someone found out what you…we were trying to do and put a stop to it."

Now Dumbledore shook his head, "What do you mean someone 'put a stop to it'?"

"All of the paperwork you went through and had filed has been revoked. Any chances of getting Mr. Potter as a Ward of the Ministry are gone."

"This is not possible…"

"And yet it has been done, so I suggest that you put this behind you, Albus, and put your focus back on Hogwarts and the other students under your care."

"But Rufus, someone is making sure that what we want done is not accomplished, we need to find out who that person is and…"

"Drop it. Albus! It is done and there is nothing that can be done, so just leave it be."

Knowing that there was nothing else he could say to dissuade Rufus, Dumbledore stood and made his way out of the Ministers office for the second time that day. Just as he was about to turn on the spot to Disapperate, a voice called out his name.

"Albus Dumbledore, I didn't think I would be seeing you here at the Ministry today."

With a grace that denied his years, Dumbledore stopped mid-turn and spun to face the voice that had called out to him. "Ah, Ezekiel, it is a surprise to see you, how are you doing?"

"I am well, Albus, and yourself?" Ezekiel replied as he offered his hand to the Headmaster.

As Dumbledore took the offered hand, Ezekiel's briefcase slipped from his hands and landed on the ground, all of the papers that were in it spilled out across the floor.

"Oh dear, let me help you with those."

"It is quite alright Albus, nothing to worry about."

"Nonsense," And in one fluid motion Albus Dumbledore knelt to the ground and proceeded to pick some of the fallen papers. His keen eyes did not fail to miss that the forms he was picking up had a signature. Upon seeing that the signature belonged to Vernon Dursley everything just seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. "It was you…"

"What are you talking about, Albus?"

"You are the one who got to Rufus; you are the one who stopped the paperwork from going through."

"Albus, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't, but we shall see if you change your tune when you are taken before the Minister."

"You forget your place Dumbledore, and you also forget that I do not and never will answer to the Minister or the Wizengamot for that matter."

"We shall see about that." And in one swift movement, Dumbledore attempted to take the briefcase from Ezekiel's hands. "You are withholding information from the Ministry and could be put in Azkaban for what you have done."

"Albus Dumbledore," Ezekiel said, power coming off of him in waves, "You will let go of _my_ briefcase, which holds confidential information regarding_ my_ department. And if you so much as attempt to steal from me again, I will see to it that you are stripped of your titles and removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts school." Then in a quieter voice, leaning closer to the Headmaster, he said, "You have stepped out of line one too many times, claiming to do things for the greater good, most recently with Mr. Potter. And no matter how hard you try, you _will_ be met with opposition whenever you try to put him under your, or the Ministry's, thumb. He is far more protected than even you can imagine."

With that, Ezekiel dropped the fist-full of the Headmaster's robes he had grabbed a short moment ago, _**snapped**_ his fingers, and vanished in a gust of wind.

Albus stood there staring at where the man had been. _'It appears that I may need to rethink how I am going to get to Harry so that he can be protected by the Order. He is too important for me to give up now.'_ And with that thought in mind, he turned on his heel and disapperated with a resounding _**crack**_.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"And I'm going to guess that he wasn't very pleased with that."

"Of course he wasn't pleased Dargus, he likes to have it all under his close watch and if he doesn't, well, let's just say what happened between him and I was just a taste of how he would act."

"And you are sure that Mr. Potter's relatives will not be a problem?"

"Not an ounce of trouble." Ezekiel said with a smile.

"How did you do it, get them out of the country I mean. Was the offer even real?"

"Of course the offer was real Dargus, no matter what they did to young Mr. Potter when he was younger, they still are human beings and deserves to be treated as such. Even Harry realizes this."

"But did you….?"

"Yes," Ezekiel said nodding, "Though I must admit how much I do not like having to get involved on such a personal level and "meddle" the way Albus does, but he forced my hand."

"But now the Headmaster knows that you had something to do with it. He will step up his game and try even harder to get to Mr. Potter."

"Albus has no real proof that I did anything, he has his suspicions, but nothing more. And then there is the fact that he can't get to Harry."

"What did you do sir?"

"Let's just say that one of the forms that the Dursleys signed was a transfer of Guardianship form. While they were not his real guardians, they were related, however distantly, and therefore the proper forms had to be signed and filed even if it was just returning him to his proper family."

"And they would be?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with just now, maybe sometime in the future, but not now." Ezekiel replied with a smirk. "But right now I have a letter to send to someone, I have a situation that needs dealing with…"

"About that sir, are you sure it is wise to…"

"It really is of no consequence now, it would have come out eventually, but now that it has there are things that must be done."

"I apologize again sir for…"

"As I said before Dargus it is a moot point, and who knows, it might just be a good thing that this happened the way it did. Now, before we part ways today, tell me how is he doing?"

"As well as can be expected, but…"

"Well spit it out Dargus, I do not have all day."

"Well sir, upon completion of the meeting, there was some information revealed that shocked most of the Department, I included."

"And that would be?"

"Sir, it appears that…well, I could explain it to you, but I think you need to see this for yourself."

Ezekiel gave a small nod and followed his apprentice out of his office and down through one of the long corridors that led to an observation room. When they entered Ezekiel was caught off guard by what was going on before him. Now, this did not happen often, but when it did those who worked under him made it a point to not forget the look on their bosses face at the time. This time however, none of the Department heads' employees were looking at their boss; instead they were staring transfixed at the scene that was before them.

"It appears that all traces of it have been eradicated from his system."

"Now this is an interesting turn of events Dargus, very interesting indeed."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The Headmaster just stared at the raven-haired boy in front of him. Over the last couple of days he had been going over anything that might be of help in keeping Harry safe and within his line of sight and it was only hours ago that he had thought of something. He was surprised that he had not thought of it sooner.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes Harry, I am fine," The Headmaster said with a smile, "I was just…thinking."

"You said that you wanted to tell me something…"

"And indeed I do, I think that you will be quite pleased with this bit of news."

"I'm all ears professor."

"Now Harry, in the past I would not have been able to make this offer, but seeing as I have the okay from the ministry…I wanted to inform you that, if you want to that is, you may stay here at the school over the summer break."

"Actually sir, I already have plans for the summer. So thank you for the offer but I have to turn it down."

Harrys reply had caught the Headmaster off guard. He was sure that this would be the one thing to lure Harry away from whomever he had been with over the summer. "Are you sure Harry? You would have complete reign over the school, so to speak. The library and the common room would be yours."

"It really is a great offer sir, but as I have already said I have plans."

"What if I was to tell you that I had spoken to Ron and Ginnys mother and father as well as Miss. Grangers family and they have given consent for their children to stay at the school for the Holiday."

"Then I would know that you were telling me a lie as I have already spoken to the families you just mentioned and all of our summer plans are the same."

"Molly and Arthur didn't mention anything to me…" The Headmaster said, looking slightly affronted.

"With all due respect sir, people in the Order and those not in it, do not have to keep you updated on all aspects of their lives. Now, if it is alright with you sir, I have some things that I need to take care of before I turn in for the night."

Albus Dumbledore could only nod as he watched his prize pupil, his protégé, leave his office. On the outside he put on his calm face, but on the inside he was fuming. _'How could that old geezer of a Department Head do this to me? He got to the Dursleys and now he has gotten to Harry. What am I going to do?'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ugh, how could I have been so careless?" A figure exclaimed as he kicked the ground beneath his feet.

"Well you are a Gryffindor. Jumping into situations without thinking…"

"You are so not helping...and besides, that has nothing to do with it. My hood fell back when I was thrown to the ground…"

"Something that would not have happened if you hadn't decided to leave those kidnapping, well adult-napping, gits a little gift."

"Oh, you would have done it too, and you would have made the explosion even bigger."

"Well you've got me there." The second figure said with a smile. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to follow orders, Rune, it is the only thing I can do. Besides, he thinks that this is probably for the best."

"If you say so," Rune said as he stood up, "And while you are following your orders, I will be off to bed getting a good night's rest."

"Thanks for your support in this." Spore said sarcastically as he made to follow his comrade up to the castle.

"Look Nev, you're a good person and even though you kind of screwed up here…"

Neville waited and when his friend did not continue he asked, "Are you going to finish that thought Rune?"

"Nope, that is all I got." Rune answered with a smile, playfully hitting his partner.

"Thanks."

They walked in silence through the halls of their school, completely invisible from so as not to get into trouble for being out past curfew. "So how long did they give you to set it all up?" Rune asked.

"Three weeks."

"That's not too bad. It could be a lot worse…"

Neville/Spore nodded and sighed, "That much I know."

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, Chapter 51 (Which takes place one day after the events of the previous chapter.) I tried to find a way to put the date in here but it didn't quite work. I hope you liked it. I wanted to give you all a deeper look at how desperate Dumbledore is becoming and of course that means i needed to include Ezekiel. It is not as long as my last chapter, Sorry, but it is what I can give you all for waiting as patiently as you all did for chapter 50. Thanks for reading, and if there are those out there who read this story and are confused as to how i am mixing the two worlds...please message me through and i will explaine as best as I can without giving the big stuff away.**

**Until next time...**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	52. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

**Chapter 52...part 1**

**The Unknown.**

* * *

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, pale and shaking, the images from his nightmare still fresh on his mind. He didn't know what caused the nightmare, but he was sure about one thing; he wanted nothing more than to forget it. Though it seemed that no matter how hard he tried to push the images out of his head and go back to sleep, they just kept playing themselves over and over again, taunting him. Giving his head a shake, he stood up and made his way quietly to the bathroom so that he could get ready for the day. As he stood in the shower, trying to calm down, he forced his mind to focus on other things… like the fact that last night he and Ginny had a great make-up-date for the one that they had missed on Valentine's Day due to the _extenuating _circumstances that had occurred.

Harry had spoken to Dobby at length about what he wanted to do for Ginny and the little elf had been over the moon to help Harry make this night special for his "Wheezy". First he had taken Ginny for a walk around the lake and once they had reached a certain spot Harry asked her to cover her eyes. This of course had been met with some opposition, but eventually she conceded and allowed Harry to cover her eyes with a piece of cloth that he had brought along with them. Ginny later described the walk, from when Harry covered her eyes to where he took her, as though hours had passed due to her anticipation of what he had planned. He had not led her far before he stopped and made a gesture with his hand and a swirl of blue lights lit the ground in front of him.

"_You can take off the blindfold now." _He had said to her, and when she did she saw a blue and green checkered blanket on the ground with a basket full of food and what looked like a chilled bottle of butterbeer sitting on top of it along with a dozen white roses. _'She liked those'. _Harry thought to himself as he began to get dressed. As he continued to get ready, his eyes drifted across the bed of one of his dorm mates, and the events that took place those three weeks ago charged to the forefront of his thoughts.

It had been three weeks since Hermione had come to him asking for a favor; Three weeks since he had cast the Give-Me-A-Sign spell for one of his best friends so that she could figure out which of the two boys she should be with; Three weeks since they had left the safety of the castle to save Remus Lupin from his captives; Three weeks since finding out that someone he had thought he knew, someone who he had spent the last Five years sharing a dorm with, was someone he never really knew at all…and this person was none other than Neville Longbottom.

As Harry was putting on his shoes, his gaze once again fell to the bed of said dorm-mate. It was empty. He was sure that he had seen Neville come in at some point during the night, but he wasn't totally sure. He had heard the door creak open, it was what woke him up. _'You don't spend a summer training and playing pranks on your Aunts without learning to get a good-night's sleep while at the same time being able to know your surroundings no matter what time it was...'_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way down the spiral staircase into the common room. It was a Sunday and still early enough in the morning that no one was up yet so he had the common room all to himself. Well he usually did at any rate. This morning however the common room held another occupant.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing up so early?" Harry asked as he sat down, draping an arm over her shoulders.

She smiled warmly and leaned into him, welcoming the kind touch that she had become so accustomed to. "It is kind of hard to go back to sleep when you have a nightmare…" She replied, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You had one too... What was it about?"

Ginny sighed, "Tom."

"He really needs to die…" Harry said in serious tone.

"You're telling me…by the way, how is it coming along?"

This time it was Harry's turn to sigh, "Not as well as I would have liked, but like my Mom and Aunts say, you can't rush perfection although that could have been because all three of them were spending way too much time in the bathroom at the time..."

Ginny laughed, "How are they doing?"

"Well enough. My mom keeps on writing to me through the journal telling me that I need to come 'round more often, but honestly when do I have the time?"

"You have time now…"

"And I had already planned on making a trip there today."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all" Harry said as he stood, offering Ginny a hand. "In fact I know that my mom would be very glad to see you again."

They walked in silence pretty much the entire way to the seventh floor corridor, just glad to be in each other's company. Neither of them took any notice of the pair of eyes that seemed to be following their every move.

After walking in front of the blank wall three times, the door appeared and Harry ushered Ginny in. Once the door had closed the figure that had been watching them smirked widely, turned and headed off in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

"Are we going to orb from here?" Ginny asked as she watched Harry reach into his back pocket.

Shaking his head, Harry bent down and placed the small piece of wood upright against the wall and said_ 'Mischief'._ Ginny watched in amazement as the small piece of wood grew into that of a door. Noticing the look she had on her face Harry smiled and said, "You have seen this I don't know how many times and yet every time I open it you and the others just stand there looking as though have never seen it before. Well, you and Ron at least…"

Ginny hit him playfully on the arm and then reached out, turned the handle and walked on through. "I just can't get over what an amazing piece of magic this is. Your Dad does great work."

"This was the first, of many, doors he and I ever worked on together over the summer." When he saw Ginny looking at him strangely he continued. "Mom decided to blow up quite a few doors, mine specifically, and this one my Dad managed to save from her wrath."

"Wrath…?"

"I did a lot of training this past summer Gin, it took a lot out of me, so when my Mom came knocking at sunrise well…" Harry stopped and gestured with his hands the same gesture that his mom used when she blew something up.

"Ah, I see." Ginny said, finally understanding.

"Anyway, this one cannot be blown up, too many protective charms and what-not for that to happen."

"I thought that I heard your Aunts saying how there was no such thing as a protective charm."

"Well there isn't, not really at any rate, just your basic unbreakable spell, not unlike what they use on the Firebolt." Harry said as he turned the handle of the door and motioned Ginny across the threshold. After he shrank the door down to its tiny state with a quick '_Managed' _he turned to face his girlfriend and saw her staring at him with a gleam in her eye.

"You know Harry, if you wanted to get me alone in your room all you had to do was say the word…"

Harry froze at her comment, "I…you…brothers…me…dead!"

It didn't take long before the gleam left Ginny's eyes and she broke into fits of laughter, "Oh you should have seen your face…priceless!" She said in between laughs. "Do you honestly think that I would let _that_ happen? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Harry relaxed a bit when he saw that she was just messing with him and his nerves. "Ha ha, very funny; what do think your brothers would say if…"

"One; my brothers, with the exception of Percy, know that I can take care of myself. Two; _that_ will not ever happen until there is a ring on this finger," She said holding up her left ring finger, "My mother raised me right I can assure you of that. And Three; the most important one of all, I really wish that you could have seen your face cause it was hilarious!"

"This means war, you know that right?"

"Harry, I am a Weasley, and have twin brothers who just so happen to have followed in the footsteps of the most famous of Hogwarts pranksters. Do you really want to mess with me?"

"Ginny," Harry said in a mock-serious tone, "I am a Potter, a _direct_ descendant of, and the Heir to the Legacy of the Marauders, a group of people whom your twin brothers just happen to look up to. Do you really want to mess with me?"

They both stared at each other, a look of pure seriousness etched on their faces, neither one backing down. It took only a few moments to pass before they both dissolved into fits of laughter. They were interrupted, however, when the door swung open, "What are you two doing up here alone?" The figure at the door asked.

Instead of getting a response the figure was met with only more laughing. "I really would hate to explain this to both of your mothers…"

"Oh, come on dad, we were just getting ready to head down."

"Well then I suggest you do that sooner rather than later. I just got Chris down, he has been sick and needs to get his rest, but he won't get the rest he needs with the noise you two are making." Leo relied.

"Sorry dad, were heading down now."

Leo shook his head and turned around and headed towards the stairs, the two teenagers following close behind. Neither of the two saw the smile he had on his face. "So how are things going?"

"Well enough. Your mother and aunts had a rough night last night."

"What happened, are they okay?"

"They're fine."

"I sense a 'but' somewhere in there…" Harry pushed.

"Well, Chris just happened to be in the room when the demon attacked and well…"

"Oh I bet mom just loved that. Did they kill the bas…"

Leo stopped mid-step and rounded on his son, "You will watch your mouth while you are in the presence of a lady young man. In fact you should watch your language period, Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, it's bad enough you hear your mother and aunts curse, and goodness knows I have done my fair share, but I will be damned…crap…I apologize Ginny. Here I am reprimanding my son for his language and then I go and do what I am getting onto him for, it is not appropriate."

"It's okay Mr. Wyatt, I have six older brothers…I've heard worse."

"It still does not excuse anything. Now," Leo said looking at the two of them "How about we got get some coffee?" and then turned around and continued on down the stairs, completely missing the shared look between the couple.

"So what happened?"

"What?" Leo asked, stopping on the landing.

"You never said what happened to the demon. Did mom vanquish him?"

"Actually," Leo began with a laugh, "Your mom didn't vanquish him."

"But"

"Chris did."

"What!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, just as your Mom and Aunts went on the offensive the demon made the mistake of grabbing Chris from the playpen."

"What did he do?"

"You can imagine how….ticked… off your mother was becoming and just how much Chris was opposed to the idea of a demon holding him. Because as Piper was about to make a move, the demon exploded into tiny bits of ice."

"Wow! Chris displayed his first bit of magic, I am so proud." Harry said with a wide smile.

"Second actually, last week he summoned a cookie from a batch that your mom had just made." Leo said with his own smile.

"Summoned, you mean like the way Aunt Prue could or Aunt Paige?"

Leo nodded, "Prue. And as for him freezing the demon, we think it was the power we saw him use when he orbed you out of here that night."

"You mean the cold hands?"

"Yea, we say '_we think'_ it was this power because it would stand to reason that at some point in the future he would know how to control it and use it for whatever situation might arise."

"That is so cool." Harry said, "When do you think I will be able to see my favorite little brother?"

"Let's how he is feeling after his nap."

That's cool." Harry replied as he followed his dad off of the landing and through the dining room.

When they entered the kitchen they were each met with a hug from Harry's mom. "Oh," Piper exclaimed as she released Ginny, "It is so good to see you both again."

"It is good to see you as well Mrs. Halliwell." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Piper."

Ginny nodded, smiling as she felt a hand squeeze hers briefly. "It is going to take some getting used to, but I will try."

"That is all I ask. Now, who would like some brownies?"

"You could give me the entire plate if you wanted to Mrs. Halliwell." A newcomer said with a smile.

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to greet the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had some free time and decided to stop on by, besides, Piper and Leo insisted I stop by regularly. Something about a boy who might miss me if I didn't…"

"And they are right, I would miss you." Harry said with a smile.

"You are a part of this family Remus, you are welcome to come over any time you can." Leo said with a smile. He remembered how hard it had been for Remus to adjust to what Harry had told him once he had finally woken up. He had not taken the news that well. While Harry may have been related to his best friend by blood, however distant, he was just not the son of James Potter. It was only after Harry had led him up to the attic, stood in front of a massive tome and said, _"Professor, I think I might know some people that would be a lot better at explaining this than I can." _that the Defense professor actually began to understand what he was being told. Leo had to stifle a laugh at the memory of his son telling him what had transpired up in the attic.

"_And then she all but Ordered Moony to call them, or rather to have me or mom summon them, so they could stay in touch! Oh you should have been there…"_

Leo shook his head at the memory, still laughing silently, and brought his attention back to the conversation at hand, "…So she is at home now resting." Somewhat confused Leo turned to look at everyone in the room and asked "Who are we talking about?"

"Dad, were you not been paying attention?"

"Leo…"

"Sorry Harry, Piper, I was lost in my thoughts. What were you saying Remus?"

"Just that Dora is recovering well. I expect she shall be able to come with me for a visit next time I stop by."

"I can't wait to meet her Remus." Piper said with a smile.

"Well she would be with me more often, but the Ministry…"

"Is a bunch of idiots, with the exception being your dad Ginny, who don't have the time of day to pull their heads out of their…"

"Harry, Language!"

"It's alright Mrs. Halliwell. While I might have put it a bit differently, Harry is not wrong. The Ministry is far from perfect. But enough about me and the Ministry, how about we talk about Harry and what he and the young Miss. Weasley are doing here today."

"Why did you come home today?"

"Phoebe!?" Piper exclaimed.

"What? It's a fair question." Phoebe said as she set her purse down and turned to give Harry a hug. "How're you doing kiddo?"

"I'm good Aunt Phoebe; it is good to see you too." Harry replied as he gave her a hug. "Actually I was hoping to kill two birds with my trip today."

"And said birds would be…" Piper asked.

"Well I was hoping I could talk with dad for a little bit and then get with you, mom, and possibly Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige to talk about…" But as he was explaining why he was there, Harry was swallowed up by a flurry of green lights.

"Harry! Leo?" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm on it." Leo said already in mid orb.

"I'm still a bit new to this…so you will have to explain to me what exactly is going on." Remus said to the room at large. "I get that Harry is gone, but what is Leo doing?"

"If where he went where I think he went…" Just as she had started to explain to Remus where Leo had gone, a swirl of blue lights filled the kitchen taking the form of-

"That was fast. What did _they_ say?" Piper asked in desperation.

Leo sighed, "It was almost like they knew it was going to happen. As soon as I had orbed in, one of the Elders was waiting for me and said that "He is safe". He didn't say anything else."

"Well what do you expect Leo? You spoke to an Elder; they are not known for giving anything but cryptic information."

"So what do we do know?" Phoebe asked as she moved to stand next to her sister, who just shook her head.

"The only thing we can do." Leo replied, pulling his wife closer to him. "We wait."

_**

* * *

**_

The long hallway was shrouded in darkness; the only source of light came from the few lanterns that were hung along the walls at specific points so as to give the traveler some sort of light. The flames of the candles themselves danced merrily about in their iron cage in no real pattern, casting ominous black shadows on the stone floor. Out of the few people that were moving about the hall, only one was unmoving. _'He should have been here by now…'_ the figure thought to himself. And as if on cue, a swirl of green lights bathed the dark hallway in a bright light. And as quickly as the green lights came, they went; leaving a very confused green young man in their wake. The young man in question had a red ball of energy floating just inches above his hand as soon as the last green light left.

"Cool trick, you wouldn't mind teaching me that would you?"

"Who are you and how did you summon me here?"

"It's okay, you are safe here." The figure against the wall said.

"And I am supposed to just trust you on this? You took me away from my home."

"Your home, wait you mean you weren't at Hogwarts?"

"No genius. Now if you could send me back, I _may_ entertain the idea of not vanquishing you."

The figure, who, was still standing in the shadows smirked. "You might find that you will not be able to vanquish me, seeing as I am one of the good guys and that, my friend, would be considered murder."

"First off, I am not your friend. Secondly, if you were one of the good guys then you would not have kidnapped me away from my family."

"You were supposed to be at Hogwarts, which is where I last saw you. You had just gone into the Room…"

"You were following me?!"

"I had to make sure…"

"Make sure of what, that you would be able to get to me?"

"I had to know where you were for the spell to have worked."

"Well here I am. And just so we're clear, no matter where I am, if you whisk me away against my wishes that is kidnapping. Now, again with my question, who are you?"

Just as the figure was about to speak, another figure appeared out of thin air between them. "Now boys, you need to play nicely and Mr. Potter would you please extinguish that energy ball, we are on the same side after all." Harry mumbled under his breath as he let the red ball of energy go out. "What was that Mr. Potter?"

Standing up straighter Harry turned to the man, "I said that it wasn't an energy ball."

"Then please enlighten us as to _what_ it was."

"It was a stunning spell."

"Ha! That's rich. No one can do that. Now why don't you tell us what it really was?"

"Rune that is enough, you did your job, and now it is time for you to leave."

"Yes sir." And in the blink of an eye Rune was gone.

"How did he do that?" Harry asked in alarm.

"What? Blink?" Harry nodded and the figure just smiled, "We have much to discuss Mr. Potter so if could please grab a hold of my arm, I shall take you to my office."

Harry just stood there, unmoving, not sure if he should take the arm or not. At seeing his hesitation the figure just smiled and gave his head a shake. "I see you are going to make me work to get you into my office." And in one swift movement, the figure walked over to the wall Rune had just been standing against and laid his hand upon it. Harry gasped as he watched a section of the wall disappear only to be replaced by a door. Done with his chanting, the figure turned the handle and the door swung open without so much as a creak. "My office" The figure said gesturing to the room that was beyond the door.

Harry looked from the man and into the room, "But if your office was right there then why…"

"Son, my office is in another part of the complex. I merely created a "doorway" that would allow for quick access."

"Then why travel by '_blinking_'?"

"No need really, though to be honest it is quite a bit faster than creating a doorway." The figure replied as he stepped across the threshold and into his office. Turning around he looked at Harry and asked, "So are you coming?"

Harry looked back and forth between the man, who he could have sworn he had seen somewhere before and the room. _'My mom…and Ginny are going to kill me.'_ This was the only thought to pass through Harry's head as he stepped through the open door and into the unknown.

_

* * *

_

Piper and her sisters, along with Leo and Ginny, were sitting in silence around the kitchen table staring at the food that was on their plates. It had been several hours since Harry had been taken from them in a swirl of magic. As soon as her son had vanished from where he had stood, Piper had Leo orb up to check with the Elders to see if they knew anything. Much to Pipers dismay, Leo had come back with nothing more than a simple _"He is safe."_

Usually when he had to orb '_up there'_, as the sisters put it, he had to seek out an Elder which could take some time to accomplish. But this time, as soon as the blue lights had reformed, he saw an Elder waiting for him and the three, _simple_ words she uttered _"He is safe",_ sent a chill down his pine. He didn't know why, but this didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was because there was an Elder waiting for _him_ this time to give him the message…or maybe because it seemed that this was all the Elders knew. And as much as he hated to, he opted for the latter.

'_He is safe…what kind of a crap answer is that?' _Leo had asked himself. '_If I wanted to know if he was safe we, the sisters and I, could have found out for ourselves. It's like they are in the dark as much as we are…and that is not good at all.'_

The fact that there was someone out there with the power to get to his son, and make it so that not even the Elders could track him, shook him, Leo, to the very core of his being. Leo then did something that to this day he wished he wouldn't have done; he voiced his thoughts to the rest of the family and watched as his wife, the one who was usually very vocal, especially when it came to the Elders, shut down right in front of him. She had just sat down at the table without a word and all Leo could do was watch as an empty, vacant look, one that he had not seen since the death of her older sister Prue, made its way across her features.

Looking back, Leo, if he had to guess, would have said it was mere minutes before Paige walked through the front door that Phoebe had joined her sister at the table. When Paige had walked into the kitchen and took notice of the morose atmosphere, she decided to fix some lunch for everybody in hopes to pull them out of the shell that they had built around them. This plan had not worked. Once she had finished preparing lunch and sat down with her family and Ginny, the mood of the room seemed to puncture her upbeat attitude and shatter it; effectively pulling her into the silent stupor that had claimed everyone else.

Leo sighed once again, for what had to have been the hundredth time, and looked at the group assembled around him. Piper, Phoebe and Paige all had looks of emptiness on their faces as they stared at the plates of food in front of them. He then turned to look at Ginny and noticed that her face held the same look that his wife and sisters-in-law had. Just as he took his eyes off Ginny and directed his gaze to his own plate, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Ginny. She had looked up from her plate and turned in the direction of the kitchen door with a gleam of hope in her eyes. This one action had caused a reaction to occur in the others. Piper was the first to move, followed closely by her sisters, lifting their gazes from the table and to Ginny, who was oblivious to the change going on around her.

In one swift, quick movement Ginny was up from the table and through the door before the others had time to react. Piper looked from the seat that Ginny had just been occupying and then to her husband, who didn't' fail to notice the hopeful gleam that had just been in Ginny's eyes, now shone brightly in his wife's. Following Ginny's lead, Piper jumped out of her seat and was out of the kitchen in a flash with her sisters and husband following close behind. They didn't have to look long before they found Ginny in the conservatory, arms wrapped around a messy, raven-haired teen who was returning the embrace with a large smile on his face.

It didn't take long for Piper to take in the scene in front of her, before she rushed forward and pulled both of the teens into a bone-crushing hug. "I am so glad that you are safe!" She exclaimed as she kissed the top of her sons head.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Mom, I'm okay. I promise."

At hearing her sons' statement, she pulled back from the hug slightly and began looking him up and down for anything that might tell her if he really was okay. When she seemed satisfied that he was indeed okay, she put on her best "mother look" she could muster and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? What happened?"

"A lot…" he replied with a bark-like laugh. When he saw the looks he was getting he continued, "A lot did happen, and I want nothing more than to be able to tell you, but I can't. Well, other than the fact that this was kind of a good thing and everything is going to be okay…for now at least."

"Harry…"

"Look, I promised a bunch of…well, I made a promise and I do not intend to go back on it. I will tell you everything once the time is right, but not a moment before. I'm sorry."

"We will talk about this later young man." Piper said, trying her best to sound put out. But the fact remained that she was just so glad to have her son back in her arms that relief seemed to overpower any other emotions she may have had.

The rest of Harry and Ginny's time spent at the Halliwell manor passed much too quickly for their liking, and it was only after getting an iron-clad promise from the two of them that Piper let them go back to Hogwarts.

"Do you think they're going to be okay Leo?" Piper asked as she watched her son's magical, oak door shrink and vanish without a sound.

"He will be fine. He is safe at school."

"From what he told us about his first five years at that school, it is a wonder that he is not dead…and don't even get me started on that Headmaster of his."

"Piper, sweetheart, we have to trust our son to take care of himself. Besides, he is a Halliwell and has your blood running through his veins."

Piper paled, "You're right, he does have Halliwell blood running through him…which is why I am going to go and write to him through the journal to make sure he got back safely."

Leo just shook his head and watched as his wife pulled out _her_ brown journal and begin to frown. "What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Without a word Piper passed the book to her husband, who, had begun to chuckle slightly at what he was reading.

'_Mom, stop worrying, I am safe and so is Ginny._

_We are just about to meet up with some friends._

_Talk/ Write to you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry!_

Ginny watched as Harry put his brown, leather journal on the table that had just materialized between the two sets of couches, which had also just appeared, in the Room of Requirement. "What did you just write in that book Harry?"

"Oh," Harry began with a laugh, "I knew that as soon as we stepped through the door that my mom was going to worry herself about me, so I decided to write to her before she wrote to me asking if we were safe."

"She cares about you."

"I know, but she is…well, she is my mom and if I know here like I think I do, then right now she is trying to decide if she should respond to what I wrote. I wonder if she'll cave…"

"You really think your mom is that predictable?" But before Harry could respond, the little jewel that sat in the clasp began to glow. Harry smile and said, "Yes, she is."

Ginny just shook her head, "So what are we going to do with the rest of our day Mr. Potter?"

"Well, what I wrote to mom was true; we are going to meet up with some friends." And with a wave of his hand, Ron and Hermione appeared in a swirl of bright blue lights and fell to the floor with a reverberating thud.

"Ouch, what the bloody…Harry, Ginny, what are you two doing here?" Ron asked as he helped Hermione to her feet. "And why are we in the Room of Requirement?"

"Ginny and I just got back from visiting my parents. We didn't catch you at a bad time did we?"

Oh, uh…no, we were just studying." Harry and Ginny both raised an eyebrow. "Really, we were. We were sitting on one of the couches in the Sanctuary and Hermione was going over the…um…"

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, but Hermione just looked away as her cheeks began to turn the shade of Ron's hair.

"Look, that question was meant to be rhetorical and now, thanks to an awful image I now have in my head now, I am going to be up for a while tonight doing Occlumency." Harry laughed as he saw Ron's face turn the same shade of red that Hermione's was. Deciding to get to why he summoned his friends to him, he took a breath. "Look, all joking aside, I wanted to tell you that Ginny and I visited my family today and while we were there I was taken away from the manor and to an unknown location."

Hermione and Ron now turned to face their friend, "Are you okay?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded, "I am, they didn't want to hurt me. They wanted to talk."

"Talk, about what?" Ron asked, stepping closer to Harry.

"He can't tell you that. They made him promise." Ginny put in somewhat dejectedly.

"Actually…they made me promise not to tell my mom, dad and aunts as well as anyone else, other than you three that is."

"But why didn't you…"

"And risk being grilled by my mother…no thanks, besides, they will find out eventually."

"Find what out?" Hermione asked.

"I could probably explain it, but I would rather not…too much detail."

"But you just…"

"I said I would rather not tell you Ron, not that I won't. There is a reason why I summoned you both here to this room." Harry paused, closed his eyes and a moment later, sitting atop the small table that was between the four friends, was a pensive. "I am going to show you my memory from the time I got there up until I left."

As Harry put his wand to his temple and began to withdraw the proper memory, Hermione stepped closer to Harry and asked, "Harry, are you sure that you are allowed to tell…I mean show us? I mean, couldn't you get into trouble for it?"

"NO," Harry said with a shake of his head as he placed the memory into the bowl, "Before I promised not to tell my family, I made sure that I would be able to tell you all about it. I was actually surprised that they said that that would be okay."

"And why did they okay us and not your mom and dad?"

"That, my dear Hermione is something you will find out when you see the memory."

"And just _how_ do we watch your memory Harry?" Ron asked, as he surveyed the silvery substance before him.

"Well, the first time that I used a pensive, or rather used a pensive without permission, my nose touched the stuff in the basin and I was pulled into it."

Ron looked taken-aback, "You mean we all have to let our noses touch this stuff in order to see what you saw?"

"Well, I'm not that well versed in how a pensive actually works, but I would hazard a guess that simply a finger would suffice."

Ron still looked unsure, and at seeing the look her brother had, Ginny stepped forward. "Oh, why do I have to be the one to do things first?" Ginny touched the unknown substance with her index finger she vanished, but not before the other three in the room heard a muttered '_Boys!' _Not going to be outdone, Hermione was next and she too touched the strange mix in the bowl and was pulled into the stone basin like Ginny before her.

"It's your turn Ron." Harry prodded. Ron didn't move. "What's wrong mate?"

Ron lifted his eyes from the basin, "What did Ginny mean by always having to go first?"

"She was probably referring to the fact that she was the first to jump through the door that led to my parent's' house." Ron looked back to the basin, unmoving. Harry gave a sigh, "And now, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Hermione that night. I love you like I brother, Ron, but I will grab your hand and shove it into the pensive myself if I have to. Besides, the memory has already started and we need to join the girls."

"Okay, okay, you win, no need to get physical mate…" Ron said as he put his hand into the bowl.

"Now that is more like it." As Harry touched the strange substance the Room of Requirement gave an almighty lurch- pulling him forward into the stone basin. Unlike last time, he landed on his feet and next to his three friends. "What part are we at?" He asked as he watched the scene begin to fold out in front of him.

"He just made the door appear, now shush!" Hermione replied. Harry smiled at his bushy-haired friend and then turned back to watch.

"_But if your office was right there then why…"_

"_Son, my office is in another part of the complex. I merely created a "doorway" that would allow for quick access."_

"_Then why travel by 'blinking'?" _

"_No need really, though to be honest it is quite a bit faster than creating a doorway." The figure replied as he stepped across the threshold and into his office. Turning around he looked at Harry and asked, "So are you coming?"_

The group watched as '_memory'_ Harry seemed to have an internal battle as to whether he should go or not. "I would apologize for stepping through that door, but something inside of me told me to and I am really glad that I did." Harry commented as he and his three friends followed 'memory Harry' and crossed the threshold into this mysterious man's office.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I can't say how sorry I am for this being so late. It would have been posted sooner, but due to cramming for the end of year exams and getting the H1N1 (Swine Flu) and the plans for Thanksgiving...updating was on the bottom of my list. As you can see, this is a two parter chapter. I am working on part two and hope to have it done soon. I went ahead and posted the first part now because you all have been waiting so patiently. Thank you all. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**(By the way readers, I tried to get my chapter title and chapter number to be centered, but the site kept changing it back. So just imagine my chapter number and title are centered.)**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	53. The Known

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us.**

_(just an fyi, the memory is in italics...)_

**Chapter 53**

**The Known**

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

**_Harry looked back and forth between the man, who he could have sworn he had seen somewhere before and the room. 'My mom…and Ginny are going to kill me.' This was the only thought to pass through Harry's head as he stepped through the open door and into the unknown._**

**_

* * *

_**"Ouch Ron, you stood on my foot…again! Why can't you be more careful?" Hermione chided, but before Ron could retort Harry had already begun to speak and it was clear that he was a little more than irritated.

"Look you guys, I have stopped this memory and restarted it too many times already and I don't want to have to keep doing it. Now, I love you both, but you two have got to chill or I will kick you out of this memory and not let you see the rest of it."

"We're sorry mate; we'll be good, promise." Ron said.

"Thank you." Harry replied and with a flick of his wand the memory picked right back up and the four friends watched as the 'memory' Harry looked around the stone, gray room while the man in front of him read a letter that had just appeared on his desk.

"_I am terribly sorry to do this Harry, but I am afraid that I must cut our meeting short. There is something that requires my immediate attention." Ezekiel said as he stood up from his chair._

"_But you can't just…you're the one who wanted me to be here remember. You are the one who set up this meeting and saw to it that I was here and now you are just going to end it. I have been here an hour and the only thing that you have managed to explain to me is how your people can travel by Blinking."_

"_I understand Mr. Potter, but I…"_

"_Have other things to do, I understand." Harry stated as he rose from his chair, "I wish that I could say that it was a pleasure, but I can't. Good day."_

"_Mr. Potter," Ezekiel called out sternly just as Harry was about to open his office door. He watched, with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as Harry turned around and sent a glare his way and the smile that had been threatening to make itself known vanished. He hadn't been glared at like that in quite some time and it was unsettling to say the least. _

"_What!" _

"_I was simply going to apologize for my need to cut this meeting short and ask you if you wouldn't mind having your questions answered by one of my associates." Harry just stood there, not sure of what he should say say. He felt stupid, not to mention embarrassed, for jumping to the conclusions he had. "Oh" was all that came to him, followed closely by an apology._

_It is quite alright my boy, I am sure that had I been in your shoes I might have reacted the same way." Harry only nodded. "Now, as soon as what needs my attention is taken care of, I shall do my best to catch up with you and your guide."_

"_That sounds good sir."_

_Ezekiel smiled and clapped his hands together, "Wonderful, now if you will excuse me, I must be off."_

"_Um sir…"_

"_Yes Harry."_

"_I was just wondering about my guide, the one who is supposed to answer my questions…"_

"_Yes, what do you wish to know about him?"_

"_Well do I need to find him or is he supposed to meet me here?_

"_Ah, I knew I was forgetting something, please forgive me." And with a snap of his fingers, a figure, dressed in all black appeared between them._

"_You wanted to see me sir?"_

"_Yes, I was hoping that you would be able to answer Mr. Potter's questions."_

"_No problem sir, you can count on me."_

"_Thank you Spore, I shall catch up with you as soon as I can Harry." Ezekiel said before he vanished into thin air without so much as a sound._

"_How does he do that?" Harry asked as he turned to face his guide._

"_He's the boss." Spore said as he conjured a chair for himself. "Now, my name is Spore and I will be answering your questions today, so what do you want to know first?"_

"_What are you going on about Nev?"_

_Neville shrugged, "Just trying to make you feel more at ease I guess. I mean, I have been avoiding you ever since that night in Ottery St. Catchpole and I am sorry for that, but it was necessary. So how about we start with something a bit easier…what has Ezekiel gone over with you?"_

"_Oh, um…he told me about how you all have learned how to blink, but there is still something confusing me."_

"_And that would be…"_

"_Well, you're all Wizards right? So why Blinking, I mean, you all could just apparate to wherever you need to go right?"_

"_Well the main difference is when you go to apparate you have to think of the three "D's" and that takes too much time, so we 'Blink instead. And the reality is that it is a lot faster. Besides, there are some here that 'Blinking is just in their blood."_

"_Meaning…"_

"_Meaning that there are more than just Wizards here."_

"_You mean that…?_

"_Yes, though you do know that there are those out there that have the same powers as a demon but aren't demons. For example; the Phoenixes are a coven of assassin witches, yet they are not demons, just witches with the same powers a demon might have."_

"_I know about the Phoenixes, but what I want to know is do you have demons in your ranks?"_

"_Before I answer that," Neville said with a sigh, "What did Ezekiel tell you about us or what he said that he could tell you?"_

"_Well he said that I could ask any question that came to mind and we really only briefly covered the whole 'Blinking thing before he got called away."_

_At hearing his friends answer, Neville shook his head and gave a light laugh. "That is so like him. Okay, do you want the long or short version?"_

"_As short as possible if you could, I'm no Hermione."_

"_And I am thankful for that, it would take way too long to go over the whole story. So, tell me what you know about the Knights of Salem?"_

_Harry blanched, "You're kidding me right?" when he saw Neville look at him pointedly he continued, "I only know what Hermione was able to find in the Library when researching the name for the new DA."_

"_To be fair, most if not all of the information regarding the Knights has either been destroyed or lost to time. Hermione came by the information she did by utter luck and even then the information she did glean from the book she found it in only gave a brief of disclosure of what we are._

"_And what would the extended version say about them?"_

"_The Knights of Salem was and still is a group of families specially selected by Gryffindor himself. And these families were charged with two tasks; one was to protect the lands from anyone that might wish her or her people harm and the second was to protect him, his family and his descendants and the bit about protecting him and his family was added later because of…an issue that arose. Now, while Godric was a formidable wizard, skilled in all aspects of magic there is some information about him that was left out of the history books. You see, Godric Gryffindor had the ability to create and control the element of fire and…"_

"_He was a fire elemental or firestarter if you want the technical term, yea I know, Hermione found that out and told Ron, Ginny and me."_

_Shaking his head, Neville continued, "But what she doesn't k now and didn't find in her books was that Godric Gryffindor was the first firestarter."_

"_And this wasn't documented because…"_

"_Because there was a time when his ability was public knowledge and that didn't do him any good. You see, back in Godrics time the magical world was not split into what it is today. Everyone with any sort of magic and even those without were able to live together in peace, but that all went to hell when someone, whom Gryffindor trusted, broke that trust and…well… suffice it to say that the previously un-split world became split and the rest as they say…is history."_

"_Right, history" Harry said off-handedly as "So aside from Gryffindor and the split, what can you tell me about the Knights as a whole?"_

"_Right, sorry about that, anyway Gryffindor, at seeing the darkness that was fast approaching our world, the world, he chose to create the Knights and he chose those who he felt would best uphold…and protect our world. The families that he chose were those that he had known for some time and each of them, the families that is, had a unique way to contribute to the Knights."_

"_But you said that you had demons in your ranks?" A confused Harry asked._

"_Well at the start of Knights it was strictly those who Gryffindor chose, and it would be their husbands, wives, their children and their children's children and so on and so forth that would carry on the legacy of the ancient order. It was several generations, after the founding of the group, that the families got together to discuss the option of widening their ranks-and while it had been a good thing all of those ages ago that the families decided that they should not intermarry- they realized that even if each family of every generation had a couple of kids their numbers would eventually dwindle into nothing and then the magical world would be left defenseless. So they decided that it was time that they called in all of the debts from those they had helped over the years and even those from past generations that had not been collected."_

"_But demons…?"_

"_It was after all of the markers or rather debts, whatever you want to call it, were collected that the families of that generation made whoever owed them swear an oath so tight before they would allow them to join the ranks of the magical protectors. So yes, there are demons in our ranks because all those years ago our ancestors made a decision that helped preserve our cause and allow our numbers to grow. But not all of those debts collected back then were from demons, in fact, the majority of said debts came from wizards and witches, plus more than half of those witches are the type of witch that requires a Whitelighter."_

"_You all know about Whitelighters?"_

"_Harry, this group has been around since almost the beginning, of course we know about them."_

"_Oh, of course, I'm sorry. Please go on."_

"_Well that's about it."_

"_Well, you said that your numbers have grown, so how many of you are there?"_

"_As of about a year ago we totaled just over 900."_

"_You're right, that is a lot." Harry chuckled._

"_So Harry…"_

"_Yea"_

"_Why the choice of name, I mean for the DA, why did you choose the Knights of Salem?"_

"_Oh, um, no real reason. Well to be honest I didn't come up with the name on my own…"_

"_So you took it…"_

"_No, I did not take it from any book I can promise you that. "_

"_So then how?"_

"_As much as I would like to tell you that, I can't. There are some things that are better left alone…for now."_

"_Like you, Harry Potter, being able to orb." Neville commented with a smirk._

"_Yea, you see, I have been going over it in my head for the last three weeks and I still can't figure out how you knew about me being…well, who I am."_

"_What, you mean knowing about how you can orb?"_

"_That and you calling me the Chosen One and the Twice-Blessed…"_

"_Ha, well you see Harry; you have been on the Knights radar ever since the night Voldemort first tried to kill you. And it has only been within the last couple weeks that you have been referred to as the Chosen One and as for us knowing that you can orb, well, we have known that you can do that ever since the battle at Diagon Alley."_

"_And you called me Twice-Blessed because…?"_

"_Actually, I can honestly say that I have no idea what that means. I was told that if you and I were to ever cross paths out in the field that I was to…"_

"_Was to what?"_

"_I was told to call you that to you to get your attention and do you want to know what's funny about that?"_

"_What?" Harry asked with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_The person who told me to call you that pulled me aside just before I left to rescue Professor Lupin. It was like they knew I was going to run into you."_

"_Really, who told you this?" _

"_Oh, um…"_

"_It's okay if you can't say; I can understand the need for secrets." _

"_So speaking of secrets… how is it that you can orb?"_

_Deciding to take a leaf out of Neville's book he said, "Do you want the long version or the short?"_

"_The short version if that's okay?" Neville chuckled._

"_Well, my last name isn't Potter."_

"_Wait…what?" Neville asked, clearly confused._

"_Okay, so a semi long version, but first…" Harry then cast the same spell that he had cast on his friends on the train._

"_What was that spell?"_

"_Just a spell to keep my secrets safe from any sort of outside influence and believe me it was not an easy spell to create."_

"_I am proficient at Occlumency Harry; I have to be for what I do."_

"_I don't doubt that Nev, but I like knowing that the things I will tell you are as safe as they could possibly be. Okay, so where should I start?"_

"_At the beginning is usually a good place to start."_

"_Right, so my last name is not Potter… it's Halliwell." Harry then told his friend all of what happened to him over the summer and needless to say, Neville was shocked._

"_You mean that you are the son of a Charmed One?!" Harry simply nodded and allowed his friend to continue. "They are like the most powerful force of good ever, well, aside from you now I guess. Man, you won't believe the reputation they have around here…"_

"_That bad huh…"_

_Neville shook his head "No, that good. People around here love them, they are legends and you're their son…that is just…I dunno, I can't even begin to tell you what will happen when everyone around here finds this information out."_

"_And that, my boy, is something that will not happen for quite some time." Both boys nearly jumped out of their chairs when Ezekiel had appeared and spoken right behind them. After a small smile, Ezekiel walked behind his desk, sat down and turned his attention to the two, still slightly shaken young men in front of him. "Now, what have I missed?"_

"_Well, Neville here," Harry replied as he repositioned himself in his chair, "had just finished explaining to me about the Knights and then I told him who my parents really are, but I am sure that you already knew that." _

"_I did. Now, you have heard what your friend has told you but I am sure that he left a few things out."_

"_I only gave him a brief overview of the Knights and their history."_

"_Did you tell him about the families?"_

"_Not really." Neville said with a shake of his head._

"_What else is there to tell about them?" Harry asked._

"_Quite a bit my boy and I will do my best to not leave anything out. So I am sure that Neville told you that each of the families were chosen because they were close to Gryffindor and had a unique set of skills."_

"_He did."_

"_Well the families themselves had been around since even before Gryffindor and that is another why he chose them. Now let's see, there were the Bones', the Blacks, the Carmichaels, the Lupins', just to name a few."_

"_When you say Lupin…"_

"_I am speaking of your former Professors family, yes. That is why a rescue mission was mounted to save him. And while he is the last of his blood relatives, he now has the biggest family anyone could hope for."_

"_You mean he has taken up his families spot within the Knights?"_

"_Indeed he does."_

"_Why didn't he tell me this?"_

"_He, along with everyone else in the Knights is bound to the laws that govern us."_

"_So basically," Neville cut in, "because you are not a member, Professor Lupin canot speak to you about us."_

"_Oh, well that makes sense I guess."_

"_In a round-about way, yes it does." Ezekiel said with a smile._

"_So what could these families do that allowed them to fight for Gryffindor?" Harry asked._

"_Each family had their own brand of unique magic; take your Professor Lupin's family for example, they were shape-shifters although they only managed to transform into one animal. A Werewolf, a true Werewolf to be more exact."_

"_But I thought that professor Lupin was bitten when he was just a kid?"_

"_And so he was and that twisted his family gift into something it was never meant to be. However, I am pleased to say that when you had your dad heal his injuries, which he acquired while held captive, he unknowingly healed Remus and took all traces of the 'Dark Wolf' out of his system. Remus Lupin is now, as he was always meant to be, a True Werewolf and is no longer bound by the moon. He can now transform whenever he feels the need or want to do so, not unlike that of an Animagus."_

"_My dad's healing touch cured Professor Lupin?!" Harry said in awe._

"_Well, not really. The best that we can guess is that when the "True Wolfs" healing abilities is mixed with a Whitelighters healing touch it could be the source for a potential cure, but we do not know yet if that is limited to just the true wolf or if a wizard that has been afflicted can be cured."_

"_Our best researchers are doing what they do best and we hope that something can be figured out soon." Neville said._

"_Everything has its time, though I do share with your friends sentiments."_

"_Speaking of time," Harry said off-handedly as he looked down at his watch and at seeing the time he paled, "I have to go." _

"_You have been here for some time, though before you go I need to show you something. Neville if you could…"_

"_Yes sir. Harry, I will see you back at school." Neville said as he stood up and banished his chair and left the room._

"_See you mate." Harry replied before he turned his attention back to Ezekiel, who, had stood up from his chair and was walking over to an ornate cabinet._

"_If you wouldn't mind joining me over here Harry; I trust that you know how to use a pensive."_

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

The four friends landed in a heap on the Room of Requirements floor. "Ouch, that hurt Harry." Ron said as he began to rub the back of his head.

"Sorry." Replied Harry as he went to help Ginny up.

"Why did you have to send us out of the pensive so fast? It sounded as though…"

"I was going to be told something else? I'm sorry Hermione, but until the time is right, and I have sorted through what he told me, no one will know. Now, it might interest you guys to know that Ezekiel is pretty sure that a battle is looming on the horizon and he has said that when the time comes he wants us to be ready and that I should be ready to lead my troops."

"What, he wants you to lead the _other_ Knights?" Ron asked.

"That's what it sounded like, but I think it is more likely that I will keep my focus on _our_ Knights and delegate the leadership of their group to someone else. It just makes the most sense."

"Two groups, with the same name fighting the same battle…that will get confusing fast." Ginny put in.

"I am sure that there will be a way to tell them apart." Hermione said as she stretched. "Now, it has been a long day and it is going to be an even longer day tomorrow so I suggest that we all head to bed. We still have to get back to the tower."

"I could always get us there." Harry suggested.

"No thank you Harry, but I kind of want to stretch my legs. Do you want to walk with me Ron?" Hermione replied as she headed towards the wooden door with Ron following close behind.

"Night mate" He called out just as the door shut with a soft click.

"Going for a walk? Yea, right" Ginny said smirking as she turned to Harry, "Fancy a walk?"

Harry smiled back at her, "I would love to, though I must say that it has to be an actual walk 'cause there is something that I need to tell you."

"That is what I meant. What kind of walk did you think I was talking about?"

"Well I am Harry Potter, Dragon tamer, and Chosen One, any girl would love to "take a walk" with me."

"You also seem to think too highly of yourself."

"A walk then…" Harry said as he opened the door and led Ginny out into the hall.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she said as she linked her hand through his.

"Well, it mainly has to do with something else that Ezekiel told me."

"What did he say?"

"That Potty is a right git and is going to lose to the Dark Lord." A disembodied voice taunted.

"Really Malfoy, you really need to come up with some new stuff." Harry called out as he withdrew his wand and gave it a wave. There was a slight shimmer of magic as the Disillusionment charm was cancelled. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm glad you asked because you see I was having trouble falling asleep and was hoping that you could lend me your girlfriend. I am sure that she should be able to help me. I would even be willing to pay you for her."

Harry just stared at the blond-haired boy in front of him with a slight frown and look of confusion on his face as though he was trying to solve a problem, "What are you up to?"

"Come now Potter, I will give her back. What do you say?"

"Goodnight, come one Ginny." Harry replied as he guided Ginny past the Slytherin prince. Neither of them even looked at him as they passed. As they continued to walk down the hall Harry had begun to count backwards from five and it was as they were almost to the corner when a voice called out to them.

"Mudblood lover!" Draco shouted down the hall after them, "Blood traitor! At least one of your brothers has some sense. Percy was right to leave your ridiculous family behind, especially your crack-pot, muggle obsessed father."

Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hand, and when she didn't respond he glanced her way. Her hair hid her face, but when a single tear dropped on their joined hands, rage bubbled up in his chest and ruptured something in his brain. He kissed her hair lightly and dropped her hand.

He strode toward Malfoy, fists clenched, stopping not six inches from the platinum blonde's face and just stared while the Slytherin laughed.

"Turn around and walk away Potter, just walk away." Draco said.

Harry looked him in the eyes for a brief moment, and then punched him square on the jaw.

Draco fell back onto his friends, and Harry turned to walk back to Ginny, but he'd barely gone a foot when Draco jumped on his back. Harry's glasses went flying and they both tumbled to the ground. Harry's muscles ached, straining for control as they punched and kicked wildly at one another.

"Agh!" Malfoy broke away and kicked hard at Harry who slid away, only to lunge back at him.

A echoing _**bang**_ filled the Seventh floor corridor. "Stop!" Professor Sparks suddenly stood between them.

They froze.

"I may be new at Hogwarts, but I know brawling in the corridors is strictly forbidden. I think that will be a loss of fifty points from both of your houses. There will also be detentions, which are going to be served in my office tomorrow evening, for the both of you."

"What?" Draco spat.

"Did you hear what he said? What he called her?" Harry protested.

"I am well aware of the conversation." she said, kneeling beside him. His lip was swelling fast.

"But I..."

As the Potions professor knelt down, Harry noticed that she was mumbling to herself and caught just enough of what she was saying to do a double take.

"I…wait…what?"

"Now then, up you get," she said, ignoring his question as she rose from the floor. "Miss. Weasley, please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. And you," she said, turning to Draco, "I suggest that you get to your House as quickly as you can. Silently if you think you can manage that."

After Ginny had helped Harry up and rounded the corner they heard Professor Sparks yell and a small yelp, "I heard that Draco Malfoy, you are coming with me to see your head of house."

'_Well at least he is going to get in more trouble'_ Harry thought to himself, though he soon came to regret it because Ginny had poked him in the ribs. "Ouch, Ginny, that hurt."

"Well, it serves you right. Why did you do that Harry? You have been doing so well with keeping your temper in check. What if you had lost control and let loose your power?"

Harry flinched, "I know Ginny, I'm sorry. I just tried to ignore him, I knew he was just baiting me, but it just killed me to see you cry."

Ginny sighed, "Come on, let's get going, we don't want Professor Sparks to come by and see we aren't there."

"Something tells me that she is going to be preoccupied long into the night." Harry said with a smirk.

After they got to the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey practically banished Harry to a bed with the warning that if so much as a toe touched the floor before the morning he would be strapped to the bed indefinitely. With a quick goodnight and a promise to return in the morning, Ginny left the Hospital wing.

"Do your worst to me Madame Pomfrey." Harry exclaimed, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

"Oh believe me Mr. Potter I will, you can count on that." With that said the hospital matron handed him a vial of green-looking goop.

"Oh, come on, you could have at least made it look like it was going to taste good." Harry said with a frown.

"Just drink your potion Potter."

As Harry rose into a sitting position, he took another look at the small vial in his hands and then plugged his nose and downed the entire contents. "_Blech_, that was gross…"

"But it will help you heal. I also suggest that you lay your head down."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Instead of answering him, Madame Pomfrey simply looked down at her wrist and began to count. As soon as she heard a soft '_thump'_ she lifted her gaze and smiled at the now sleeping form of Harry Potter. She watched him for a moment more and when she noted the constant rise and fall of his chest she smiled again-

"Yes, that will do quite nicely." as she waved her wand, shutting off the lamps for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is, chapter 53. I will be the first to admit that it is not the greatest chapter that I have ever written, but it gets the job done that I wanted it too. Anyway, I did need to tell all of you that this will be the last chapter until the New Year. I am working on the next one already, and I for one hope tht it will be longer than this one, but you know as they say, "The best laid plans of mice and men...often go awry..." I hope that each and every one of you (whoever reads this story, or this chapter) has a wonderful Christmas, or whatever you may celebrate...and I shall see you all once again in the New Year!!!**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	54. Of Research

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 54**

**Of Research…**

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper stood in the doorway to the nursery and watched, with a content look on her face, as her husband rocked their youngest child, Chris, to sleep. "What?" Leo asked softly, so as not to wake the little one in his arms.

Piper just smiled, "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything I guess." She replied with a sigh.

Leo just smiled. "_Everything_ is going to be okay, there is no need to worry honey."

"I know, but I can't help it. Things are going so great right now; Phoebe's career is taking off big time and she has a steady boyfriend who is great and Paige is working and has her own relationship, we have our son back and this little one is growing up so fast. I just can't help but feel like something is going to happen soon that might put an end to all of that."

"Piper," Leo said as he put Chris into the crib, "No matter what happens, we have each other and nothing can ever take that away."

"You're right; I just can't shake this feeling."

"Why don't you tell me what has you feeling this way?" he said, putting an arm around his wife.

"It's just a lot of little things I guess. Have you noticed Harry coming to manor on a more regular basis now? I mean more than usual and at odd hours too. For example, for a few nights now I have seen him in the kitchen or the attic pouring over the Book of Shadows or writing something down in a notepad, sometimes both at the same time. And then there is his Headmaster…"

"What about him?"

"You were there when Harry told us."

"Remind me."

"Well the night of the dance, when his Headmaster tried to corner him, he froze the Headmaster and a lot of other professors."

"Piper, that just means his powers are growing. I thought that you would be glad that he has your power."

"I am glad, really I am, it's just...it's just that Harry is growing up so fast and is coming into even more powers. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I am even coming to terms with his fire ability, but when is it going to stop. At the rate things are going, I just can't help but feel that he is getting all of these powers because he is going to need them and that, Leo, is not a good thing."

"Piper, Harry may have a lot of powers but look at who he comes from. He comes from a very long line of _good_ Witches, has a Whitelighter for a Dad and has gone to a school where his magic had to adapt over the last six years making it different from the usual Witch's or in Harry's case, Wizards' magic. So it would stand to reason that he is powerful."

"And him pouring over the book, how do you explain that one?"

"I will talk to him about that, but right now, I want you to stop worrying."

"You're right, I just need to calm down and direct my attention towards other things." Piper said with a sigh of relief. "So…did you have any plans for tonight?"

"None at the moment, why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well Phoebe is on a date with her man tonight and Paige is working…"

"And the house is empty." Leo said, finishing his wife's thought with a smile.

"You read my mind." Piper said, returning the smile along with a kiss. Though the kiss didn't last long because as soon as she kissed him she pulled back and asked, "You're going to talk to Harry right?"

"Yes, I promise." Leo replied with a smile and then pulled his wife back into his arms and kissed her. "I love you Piper, with all my heart."

"I love you too Leo."

Later the evening, after everyone had gone to bed, a column of bright, blue and white light filled the dark attic. At first, the light seemed to swirl about in no real pattern, but soon it took the form of a young man. Having rematerialized safely at his destination, the young man stepped forward to the large tome sitting atop the pedestal in front of him. As he began flipping through its pages, he noticed that an unnatural silence seemed to have fallen around him, putting him somewhat on edge. So it was only natural that he jumped a foot off the ground and clutched at his chest when a voice called out from behind him.

"It's a bit late to be orbing in don't you think?"

"Technically it's only late for you," The young man said as he took a breath to calm himself. "What are you still doing up Dad?"

"I was waiting for you." Leo said as he switched on a nearby lamp.

"What…why?" Harry asked confused.

"Your mother expressed concern, to put it nicely, about your pouring over the book at odd hours, specifically late at night and I told her I would talk to you."

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, I was just doing some research."

"Doing research on what?" Leo asked as he crossed his arms and walked towards his son.

"Just stuff" Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Well then, you won't mind it if I ask to see this…stuff."

After a heavy sigh, Harry looked his dad in the face, "I'm doing research on how best to get rid of Voldemort, for good. I can't really have a life until he is gone and I would like that to be sooner rather than later."

Leo just looked at his son, "Wouldn't it be better if you ask your mother or aunts about this. I am sure with all the demon fighting they have done over the years that they are bound to know something."

"Your right and I would go to them if…well if I hadn't already. And to be honest they weren't that much help. Aside from the fact that they said that this kind of thing takes time and that I shouldn't rush it."

"Well they are right Harry, it does take time and you are never going to be able to write a spell or at least one that works well if…hang on a second, is this really about you wanting to get rid of Voldemort or are you just trying to distract me from why you are really up here late at night?" At his dad's question, Harry's eyes widened ever so slightly, "That's what I thought. So come on then, out with it, what have you really been up to?"

"Nothing, I…" But at seeing the look his dad was giving him, he decided to change tactics, "Okay, so it's not the only thing I am doing. I am doing research about how best to get rid of Voldemort, but I am also doing some research for a project at school."

"And what kind of project at school would have you looking in the Book of Shadows?"

"A history project…" Harry said tentatively.

"Is it really a history project, or is it something that is going to get you into trouble?"

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts Harry replied cautiously, "It's…kind of a history project."

"Do I want to know what this project is?"

"I think that it's best if you can claim plausible deniability on this one dad." Harry said truthfully.

"I see." Leo said as he nodded his head. "I will go along with this for now and tell your mother…"

"That she shouldn't worry, I am fine and I will see her next weekend."

Leo smiled, "I will tell your mother that you are fine and that she will see you next weekend, but you have to promise me that if you need any help that you will come too either myself, your mother or your aunts. We love you Harry and are here for you if you need us."

"I know dad, and I love you guys too and I promise I will come to you if I ever need anything or if I get in over my head."

"That is all we ask. Now, it was good to see you, but I am tired and need to go to bed. I will see you againnext weekend." Leo said as he pulled his son in for a hug. "Don't forget to turn out the light when you're done up here okay?"

"Actually I am getting ready to head out. Our talk, though fun, used up the majority of my free period and now I have to get back to school so as not to be late for Transfiguration. Not only would Professor McGonagall be mad at me, but so would Hermione so I think it's best if I head out now."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me. Between classes starting again and work in full swing, I was having a hard time finding the time to write. I hope you all liked the chapter. I wanted to give you all something for being so patient with me and this is what came out. It's not much, but it will have to do until I can get the next chapter up. The good news is that I have a good chunk of the next chapter done and i just need to work on the last half of it. So keep your eyes open.**

**Thank you all, again for being so patient with me.**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	55. Comes Answers part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 55**

**...Come Answers part 1**

* * *

_**Last Time…**_

_**An echoing**__**bang**__**filled the Seventh floor corridor. "Stop!" Professor Sparks suddenly stood between them.**_

_**Harry and Draco froze.**_

_**"I may be new at Hogwarts, but I know fighting in the corridors is strictly forbidden. I think that will be a loss of fifty points from both of your houses. There will also be detentions, which are going to be served in my office tomorrow evening, for the both of you."**_

* * *

They were almost to the potions classroom when Harry decided to look at his bushy –haired friend, who was shaking her head slightly. "If you want to say something Hermione, then just say it."

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "I think that you are reading too much into what happened last night. You got caught out of curfew and you were punished…"

"Ah, correction, I was punished for fighting with Malfoy."

"Well whatever you were punished for, you still got in trouble. Just because Professor Sparks was on the seventh floor and caught you fighting does not mean she is evil or may have an ulterior motive when it comes to you."

"But,"

"No Harry," Hermione countered, stopping in front of the potions classroom, "Look, I will admit that there are some things that don't add up, but that doesn't mean you have to try and put the pieces together when they might not even fit. Now, it is time for potions and I for one want to get through at least one class today without hearing your conspiracy theories, Ron and I are both tired of hearing them. Am I right Ron?"

At first Ron didn't say anything, but after a pointed look from Hermione he said, "I am not taking either side here. You both have good points. But as you have pointed out Hermione, we have class. So why don't we leave the rest of this…discussion for a later time."

Hermione just stared at Ron, huffed and then turned towards the door and went into the room to find a seat. Ron just looked art Harry and gave a shrug, "I think it frustrates her when I say things like that."

"Or she could be mad that you didn't side with her." Harry stated.

"Yea, well like I said, you both had good arguments and to be honest I am glad that you got a few good ones on Malfoy before the fight was broken up."

"Thanks mate." Harry said with a smile as he opened the door to the classroom and went to find a seat.

The class itself went as normal as could be expected. Professor Sparks had them brew a few potions that they had been able to brew since their fourth year. All in all it was a good class. It was as Harry and the rest of the class were putting their stuff away when Professor Sparks called out-

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please come see me in my office when you are finished."

As the Potions professor stood up from behind her desk and headed to her personal office, Harry looked at his two friends, who, were just staring at him. So it was with a shrug of his shoulders and a quick "I'll see you guys at dinner", that Harry made his way into the office that he was called to. After stepping in he noticed Draco standing in front of a big, mahogany desk staring straight ahead, unmoving.

"Please come in and shut the door Mr. Potter." Professor Sparks said as she motioned him forward.

Nodding, Harry did as he was asked and shut the door and then took up the spot next to Draco without so much as an eye flicker in the blonde boys direction as he waited for Professor Sparks to continue.

"After speaking with the Headmaster and both of your Head of Houses, it has been decided that the punishments that I issued you last night will stand. After dinner, at precisely seven thirty, you two are to return here. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The echoed reply came.

"Wonderful, now you two head to the Great Hall."

Draco was the first to leave, though Harry wasn't far behind and it didn't take long before he caught up to him. "What do you want Potter?" Draco asked as he came to a standstill.

"I just wanted to make one thing very clear to you _Malfoy_." Harry replied as he looked Draco in the eye. "You can say anything you want about me or my family, but Ginny is off limits. What you said last night was…it was low, even for you."

"Your point, Potter"

"My point is if you say anything to her, or even look at her the wrong way, you will find that I have no problem kicking your pampered arse from here to Seattle."

"Is that all?" Draco asked with a bored look.

Harry stared at him for a moment and then replied, "For now" and then promptly turned around and continued on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. It didn't take him long to reach his destination and once he did he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table and filled his plate with enough food to rival Ron. "Hungry mate?" Ron asked after taking a swig of pumpkin juice. Harry's only reply was a grunt as he speared a piece of pork onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

"What happened after potions Harry?" Ginny asked as she wrapped a comforting arm around him.

Once again Harry didn't respond, he simply lifted his gaze from his plate and directed it towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy was looking at him. As their gazes met, Harry let out a low growl and watched as Draco turned his attention away from him and back to his plate. Harry wasn't amused. There had been something in the blond Slytherin's eyes that he didn't like. "Nothing," Harry replied, turning his attention to Ginny, "It was nothing. Professor Sparks just wanted to tell Malfoy and me to be in the potions classroom by seven thirty."

"Well then you had better focus on eating and instead of glaring at Malfoy." Hermione commented as she pulled a book out from under the table and cast a levitation charm on it so that she could read and eat at the same time.

Harry just stared at Hermione as she put a bite of potatoes in her mouth and turned a page in her book and just as he was about to say something, he felt a calming hand on his leg and turned to look at Ginny, who, was simply smiling at him. _"Just breathe"_ she mouthed and then out loud she said "You do need to eat Harry, who knows what Professor Sparks will have you and Malfoy doing tonight."

The rest of dinner passed in complete silence, although Harry did catch Ginny shoot a few glares in Hermione's direction. While he was grateful that Ginny would stand by and defend him, he knew that he needed to make up with Hermione. _"I will do it tomorrow, after both of us have gotten a good night's rest, but first…"_ And with that passing thought Harry stood up and dismissed himself from the table and headed back into the directions of the Dungeons. He was just about there when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter please, I need to speak with you..."

Harry turned quickly around and was just about to draw his wand when he realized who it was that had been calling out to him. "Ah, Mr. Bixby, you kind of caught me at a bad time. You see, I'm about to…"

"Step into detention, yes I know." Richard Bixby interrupted, eyeing the potions classroom door which Harry was standing in front of. With a quick shake of his head, as though freeing his head of cobwebs, he turned his focus back on the boy standing in front of him. "Yes, and I will not keep you long. I only wished to inform you that the Dueling Tournament's final match, between Mr. Longbottom and yourself, is set to take place a month from now on the Quidditch pitch."

"Okay, so about four weeks from now…do we know a time yet?"

"Oh, uh, not as of yet, you see we had to set a date first, and as there are still a few details that need to be taken care of…but have no fear we will let you and Mr. Longbottom know the time as soon as _we_ know."

"Right, okay" Harry said with a light chuckle, "Well, it was a pleasure to see you again sir, but I really must be going."

"Right; of course Mr. Potter, good luck."

"I will do my best sir, it is detention after all, so not much luck is needed, but the uh…well wishes are welcome."

Of course, you're right, goodnight Mr. Potter." Bixby said as he turned and left a very confused, but still chuckling Harry behind. After shaking _his _head, Harry pushed open the door to the Potions lab and stepped through.

The first thing Harry noticed after he stepped into the room was that all of the potion stations had been removed, which left the room quite bare, except for the two lone desks that stood in the center of the room, each with a very dirty cauldron sitting on top. Harry also noticed Draco Malfoy already sitting behind one of the cauldrons. "Glad you could finally join us Mr. Potter" Professor Sparks said with a tone that put Harry on the defensive.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness ma'am, but Mr. Bixby caught me just as I was about to walk in…" But Harry didn't get the chance to finish his apology as Sparks had held up a hand.

"Save your excuses for someone who cares, you could have asked him if he could catch you at some other point. I am sure that he would have understood that…"

"With all due respect ma'am, it is not even seven thirty yet and I didn't need to let him know that I had a detention, because that is why he chose catch me in a place that he knew I would be." Harry interrupted.

"Unless you would like to earn yourself another night's detention, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and never interrupt me again. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry just stared at the Potions mistress and after a very, pointed look from her, Harry issued an apology.

"That is more like it Mr. Potter, now please take the desk next Mr. Malfoy."

Harry, not wanting to get into any more than he already was, took the seat his seat and took the opportunity to take a closer look at the cauldron in front of him. It was black and far dirtier than Professor Snape had ever let them get. With a shake of his head, Harry turned his gaze back to the Professor, who was now standing over them, arms crossed. Even though both boys already knew what was going to be expected of them, they looked up at her expectantly, obviously hoping to get at least some sort of instruction as to what they were supposed to do.

"You may leave when these cauldrons are clean." She said with a smirk before turning on her heel and heading into her personal quarters.

Harry didn't even wait for the door to shut before he set to work on his cauldron. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Though imagine his surprise when he made the last of the grime from his cauldron disappear, to only see it reappear, and this time it looked even dirtier. With a frustrated sigh, he began to work again. It was after his seventh time cleaning his cauldron that he threw his wand onto the table with more force than was necessary. After an exasperated sigh, Harry leaned forward and picked his wand back up and it was then that a thought occurred to him, _'Maybe if I clean it without magic it will stay clean…'_. And so he set to work once again, only to find that no matter what process he used, the cauldron would revert to its previous state as soon as it was clean.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon, he decided to take a break and look over and see how Malfoy was fairing with his cauldron. However the site that met his eyes was one that he had not expected. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a desk with a very clean cauldron and was looking over at Harry and his cauldron. Harry was like a fish out of water; his mouth kept opening and closing of its own accord and he had no idea what to say. "Close your mouth Potter before something flies into it."

"How…" Harry began, still gaping at the site in front of him, "how did you do it?"

"Oh it was easy; Professor Snape put the same spells on all of his cauldrons when he held detention. I can show you the counter if you like."

This comment seemed to shock Harry back to his senses and with a scowl he turned back to his cauldron and began to work on it again. "I would rather clean it on my own thanks."

"It is quite an easy spell Potter, let me show you the spell and then we can both be out of here."

"Like I said, I would rather do it on my own, so thanks, but no thanks."

"There is no other way to get this cauldron clean, so come on then, let me show you."

"I said no Malfoy."

"It would take all of eleven seconds Potter."

"What part of _no_ don't you understand? Besides, you are done with yours so what are you still doing here?" Malfoy just smiled, this made Harry even more frustrated. "Malfoy, you are really trying my patience so I suggest you leave…now!"

"I can't Potter." Draco replied.

"And why can't you? Your cauldron is clean and she said we could leave as soon as our cauldrons were clean."

"Do you even hear yourself sometimes Potter? Honestly, you hang around Granger so much that I would have thought you of all people would know how to read between the lines."

"Malfoy so help me if you don't get to the point…"

"Sparks said that we couldn't leave until _these_ cauldrons were clean Potter, _these_, as in plural. I can't leave until you get your cauldron clean." Draco said, practically yelling the last bit.

"Fine, tell me the spell or cast it yourself so we can get out of here." Harry replied, not really having heard what Draco had said.

"Ah, I see, so it's when I have something you want that you acknowledge me. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't help you." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"And why can't you? You just said you wanted to. So come on and un-spell my cauldron."

"I said I would show you the spell, not perform it on your cauldron for you, besides, I was hoping to bend your ear for a moment or two."

"So in order for me to learn this spell of yours, you want me to listen to what you have to say?"

"Nothing in life is free Potter."

"And what makes you think that I would want to listen to anything you had to say Malfoy? You have done nothing but treat me and my friends like crap for the past six years."

Draco just stared at Harry with an odd glint in his eyes that made Harry uneasy. "You will want to hear this Potter, trust me."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

A chime echoed throughout the room calling everyone to a halt. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Harry called out as he took center stage on the platform that had just appeared. The silence that met his call to order was deafening as every eye in the room turned to their leader. This had become common practice over the past couple of weeks. Every night, after their training sessions as the Knights of Salem, Harry would set off a bell and call everyone to attention so that he could give announcements or to tell them the time of their next meeting. "I cannot tell you how proud I am of you all. Ever since that night in Diagon Alley, every single one of you has done anything and everything that I or your group leaders have asked of you and for that I commend you. I know that it has not been easy, but trust me when I say that when we come up against the Death Eaters or whatever evil is out there, that they will not know what hit them."

The cheering that followed Harry's statement was so loud that it took about five minutes to get everyone quite again so that Harry could continue.

"Now, as you all have done so well and haven't complained about what we have put you through, it has been decided that you all deserve the next week off of your training. However, that does not mean that you can slack off this next week either. I want you to pay attention in your classes as if it were me teaching you something new that you needed to know. Also, when you are going between classes or are just walking the halls, I want no Knight alone. There are to be two of you at a time together, each watching the others backs. I hope everyone here has a great weekend and I will see you all next time."

At the end of his speech everyone moved as quickly as they could to the exit in case Harry decided to rethink letting them have off training for next week. It wasn't that they didn't like or appreciate their training it had more to do with the fact that they were rarely given any free time away from training and since this time was being freely given, they were going to take advantage of it.

As Harry made his way off the stage, with a smile on his face, he noticed that out of everyone in the room only his friends remained and were making a beeline for him. "What's up guys?"

"What are you playing at Harry, giving them next week off of training? You know that we cannot waste any time. They have too much to learn and not a lot of time to learn it in and I thought that this next week we were going to be covering '_moving and fighting with stealth'_?"

"Chill out Hermione, I know what I am doing. Besides, I think they have earned it. It was exactly like I told them, they deserve the next week off of training for working so hard."

"I think Harry has the right idea, they do deserve a break and I think Harry does as well." Luna put in as she leaned her head against Neville's shoulder.

"Thanks Luna." The blonde Ravenclaw simply nodded her head, content to not move from where she was.

"Well, you're the boss mate." Ron said, clapping Harry on the back. "Now that we have that settled, what you all say to heading down to the Kitchen for a post training snack?"

"You would be the one to be hungry." Ginny said with a smile.

"Actually, I could use the snack as well." Hermione agreed, though it was clear she still did not agree with Harry's decision.

"Do you mind if Luna and I join you guys?" Neville asked.

"No, the more the merrier, besides, the more hands the better." Ron replied as he began to lead the group out of the training room in the Sanctuary and back into the common area.

"What do you mean the more hands Ron?"

"Hermione," Ron said, sighing exasperatedly, "You know how the elves down there can get; they love making sure we are well fed. So when it is time for us to go and they push more food at us, well, the more hands the better, right Harry?"

Just as Hermione was about to retort, Harry stepped in, "Actually Ron, I have some things I need to do before turning in for the night so you all can go on ahead without me."

"Your loss mate," Ron answered with a shrug, his mind clearly elsewhere.

After bidding the rest of the group goodnight, Harry made his way over to a bookshelf that stood along one of the walls. It was only after a minute or two of looking at the shelves that Harry felt as though he weren't alone. Turning around he saw that Ginny was still there and was looking at him with a look on her face that reminded him of a look that he had once seen on Mrs. Weasleys face after she had caught the twins experimenting on one of the garden gnomes. "I thought that you were going to go with the rest of them to the kitchens?"

"I was going to, but I would have rather had my boyfriend go with us. You see he hasn't really been around lately and every time he has a free moment he has been spending it elsewhere and to tell you the truth it is getting rather annoying."

Harry sighed, "Ginny…"

"Because you see, with him going off at every chance he gets it makes a girl wonder if he has someone on the side and is spending his time with her."

"There is no one else Gin…"

"Then what is it Harry? You have been going off to who knows where for the week or so and don't come back to the dorm until late and you are hardly spending time with me anymore. Are you over me? Is there someone else? You have to tell me Harry, I think I deserve that much."

"Gin," Harry said as he came to stand in front of her, "I love spending time with you and there is no one else. I am sorry that I have been distant, but I have just been working on something for the last week and a half and it has taken up all my time."

"What is it?"

"What?"

"I asked what it is you are working on." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"I am sorry Gin, but I can't tell you, not yet any way."

"Why can't you?"

"Because…well because I can't, but I will tell you as soon as I can, I promise."

"It's not me?"

"It is not you Ginny."

"And there's no one else?"

"There is no one else."

Ginny sighed, "Well that makes me feel a little bit better, but not much. I don't think I will be completely okay until I know what you are up to."

"And I will tell you, it is a long story, but I will tell you. Now, how about I get us back to Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny nodded and Harry gave a smile as he pulled her in for a hug. When Ginny pulled back from the hug she was somewhat, though not totally surprised to find herself in the common room.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny just looked at Harry and with a shake of her head said "Nothing."

"Hey," Harry said as he put his hand under her chin, "I like you."

"And I like you Harry."

Harry smiled, "Now, I want you to sit there," he said, pointing to the couch next to the fireplace, "give me about thirty minutes to wrap some stuff up and then I will tell you everything."

"And what am I supposed to do while you are gone?"

Harry gave a wide smile, "You could always catch up on your homework."

"I could catch up on my homework…seriously Harry, is that the best you can come up with?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't you trust me?"

After an exasperated sigh, Ginny raised her wand and summoned a book from her room. "Are you happy now?"

"For now, but I won't really happy until I can get back to see you."

"Well then you had better hurry and do what you need to."

With a smile, Harry leaned down and gently kissed Ginny's cheek. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"You had better." Ginny called out as she watched him leave through the portrait hole.

His smile grew a little wider as he heard Ginny call out to him as he stepped into the corridor. As the door was closing behind him he looked around to make sure no one was watching him so that he could orb to the third floor. It seemed, however, that luck was not on his side tonight because as soon as he was about to orb out a voice called out to him.

"Hey Harry, don't leave just yet." The sound of the voice made Harry jump slightly, though once he saw who it was that had called out to him he gave a smile. "Hey Luna, what's up?"

"Not much, thanks for not leaving as soon as you left your common room."

"Luna…"

"Oh, your secret is safe with me Harry, though, how nobody has noticed you can travel like that is beyond me. Anyway, I wanted to give this to you." Luna said as she reached into her robes and pulled out what looked like a letter and promptly handed it to her friend.

Harry eyed Luna for a moment before taking the letter, "Luna how did you…?"

"I would have given it to you sooner, but when the owl delivered this morning I wasn't quite done with breakfast so I put it away to read later. Later, when I actually had the time to read it, I saw that it had your name on it."

"A letter for me was delivered to you?" Harry asked looking down at the letter, his previous question forgotten.

"Odd isn't it. I don't think I have ever heard of a post owl delivering a letter to the wrong person. Anyway, I hope you have a good rest of your day Harry, it was good to see you again."

It took Harry a moment to process what Luna had said, but as soon as he came back to his senses he called out to his friend. "Luna."

"Yes Harry?" she replied with a lop-sided smile.

"How did you…?"

"Oh Harry," she said with a shake of her head, "Anyone who is paying even the slightest bit of attention to you would know what I know. And I know, that you know, that there are others here at Hogwarts who know about you and what you can do. But don't worry Harry, we haven't told anybody and you can trust us not to."

"Luna"

"Goodnight Harry."

As Harry watched his Ravenclaw friend walk down the corridor he couldn't help but smile. He knew that it really shouldn't surprise him that Luna, of all people, knew about him. '_Maybe she heard it from Neville, but if he told her then…' _Harry's was lost in his thoughts as he walked to the third floor and while he would have preferred to orb there, he thought it best if he did it the normal way. It wasn't long before he reached his destination and he was somewhat surprised to find that it had taken him less time than normal to get there. Deciding to go ahead and get things set up he opened the door and went inside. From inside his robes, Harry pulled out four white candles, lit them and then cast a charm on them to float around him in a slow circle. '_I really hope this works'_ he thought to himself as he bowed his head. He stayed like this for some time, head bowed, lost in his thoughts. He was eventually pulled from his silent reverie when the silence, that had been surrounding him, broke.

"Geez Potter, I ask you for help and your solution is what, a séance?"

Harry looked up from where he stood and stared at Draco, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. After a moment he shook his head, "Nope, it's too easy".

"What was that Potter?"

"Did you bring it?" Harry asked, choosing not to acknowledge Draco's question. "It will be very hard to if not impossible for me to help you if you didn't."

"Yea I brought it, so there's no need to get all hot and bothered."

"Well then, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me what you brought?"

Harry, with a slightly amused look in his eyes, watched as Draco fought with himself over whether or not he should reply. It was obvious what decision the blonde Slytherin had come to when he walked over to Harry and gave him what he had in his hand. . "It wasn't too hard to get it, as I am her son, but I would appreciate it if I could get it back after you're done."

Harry looked down at the object that had just been put into his hand and though he knew what it was, he still felt the need to ask. "Was this…?"

"My mother's wedding band, yes."

"I don't want to sound insensitive, but what's with the black lines?"

"Those black lines are vines and only appear when the husband or wife passes away."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Can we just get on with it Potter? I want to get this whole '_hidden one'_ mess over with."

"Draco, you realize that if this works like it should then that means…"

"I know very well what it means Potter. It was all in my mother's letter. So if you don't mind I would really like to get this going so I can do my duty."

Harry nodded, "Of course, but for me to do what I needs to be done it would be best if you stepped outside of the circle of candles. I need all the space I can get."

"Potter…the ring?"

"It will come to no harm and you will get it back. I promise."

"Just out of curiosity, what do you need it for anyway?"

"Of all the research I did, only one thing stayed consistent."

"And that was?"

"For this to work there was a need for an anchor, an object of the person who we are trying to find."

"But we don't know who we're looking for."

"You're right, we don't, but your mom does."

Draco stood there for a moment trying to process what Harry had just told him. "But how…?"

"Now, I'm going to cast a few spells to ensure that we're not bothered and I'm not distracted." Harry interrupted.

Harry was aware that Draco was staring at him as he cast his protection and anti-detection spells. There really wasn't a need to cast so many of them, but as he had just told Draco, he didn't want to be bothered. There was also the fact that he didn't want Draco to hear what was _really_ going to be said inside the circle of candles. It was only over the last week that even though he had everything ready for this night, there was still one, very large problem that he had yet to come up with a solution to and that problem was standing only a few feet away from him. Draco Malfoy. How was he, Harry, going to cast his spell and not get caught using a magic not taught at Hogwarts. And even now, standing here, casting some pretty unnecessary spells, he was trying to come up with a way to cast his spell but nothing was coming to him. Knowing that he couldn't put it off forever, Harry decided to do what his Mother and Aunts did on a regular basis…he decided to wing it. He could only hope that Draco didn't catch on.

So going on with the "winging it" plan, he began to wave his wand over the ring that lay in his hand. He did his best to make it look as though he were casting a spell over the ring, but in reality he was casting the spell that had taken him the better part of a week and a half to come up with.

_**Ancient spirits hear my words, hear the rhyme**_

_**With these candles as my burning sign**_

_**Lead me to the one I cannot find**_

_**In another place in time**_

_**And once I know that all is well **_

_**Bring me back to when I cast this spell.**_

As soon as Harry had finished his chanting he was surrounded by a swirl of white and silver lights and he couldn't help but notice they were moving around him fast. As he stood there watching the lights spinning around him, moving faster with each turn, he heard a muffled voice call out to him. From beyond the lights Harry saw Draco looking kind of worried. Knowing that he needed to calm the Slytherin down, he gave a wide smile and said-

"It's okay Malfoy, this is supposed to happen." But that didn't help. '_Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?! The silencing spell is still active.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Just as he raised his wand to cancel out the ward spell that he had cast, the silver and white lights grew in numbers and had completely obscured his vision. There was no going back now and there was no way to let Draco know everything was okay. Harry took a deep breath as the swirling lights reached their peak, though that breath was soon shoved out of him without warning when something heavy seemed to crash into him. And now, instead of the peaceful departure that he was expecting, Harry felt himself being ripped away from Hogwarts and thrown to wherever the spell was taking him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know...it has been over two months since I last posted, but with exams looming and the amount of time/ what was going into this chapter...I am just lucky that I had something to post. That said, this is only the first half of the chapter. As I said, it was taking so long to write and there are so many things going into this chapter that I needed to find a good place to split it up and this is where I chose to do it. The good news is that the next chapter or rather the next part of this one has a good chunk of the way done...but there is still a lot left to write. Thank you for reading this chapter and staying with me thus far through this story! And so since you have now read, if you could just push that little button that says review, that would be great!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	56. Comes Answers part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 56**

**Comes Answers part 2…**

**

* * *

**

_**Last time**_

_**As soon as Harry had finished his chanting he was surrounded by a swirl of white and silver lights and he couldn't help but notice they were moving around him fast. There was no going back now and there was no way to let Draco know everything was okay. Harry took a deep breath as the swirling lights reached their peak, though that breath was soon shoved out of him without warning when something heavy seemed to crash into him. And now, instead of the peaceful departure that he was expecting, Harry felt himself being ripped away from Hogwarts and thrown to wherever the spell was taking him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Light spilled into the unused classroom as Draco opened the door and stepped inside. The door creaked as it closed behind him. After his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he noticed that the only source of light came from four white floating candles with Harry Potter at the center.

"Geez Potter, I ask for a favor and you give me a séance." Draco watched quietly as Harry raised his head, looking in the direction of the new arrival. Upon hearing him mumble something Draco called out- "What was that Potter?"

"Did you bring it?" Draco heard him call back. He knew Harry had said something entirely different and he was content to let the Gryffindor have his fun. Usually he would have come back with some retort, but as the Gryffindor in question was doing him a huge favor, a favor which could easily be rescinded, he knew he shouldn't press his luck. "It will be very hard to if not impossible for me to help you if you didn't."

"Yea I brought it, so there's no need to get all hot and bothered."

"Well then, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me what you brought?"

It took everything he had in him to not reply to Harry's slight jab, but in the end he just bit his tongue and walked over to Harry to give him what he had in his hand. When he was sure that no retort would come out Draco said, "It wasn't too hard to get it, as I am her son, but I would appreciate it if I could get it back after you're done."

He watched Harry drop his gaze to the item he had just been given. "Was this…?"

He had seen the realization in Harry's eyes as he looked at the ring in his hand and as the raven-haired boy in front of him raised his head to ask his question, Draco already had his reply ready, "My mother's wedding band, yes it was."

"I don't want to sound insensitive, but what's with the black lines?"

"Those black lines are vines and only appear when the husband or wife passes away."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Look, can we just get on with it Potter? I want to get this whole '_hidden one'_ mess over with."

"Draco, you realize that if this works like it should then that means…"

"I know very well what it means Potter. It was all in my mother's letter. So if you don't mind I would really like to get this going so I can do my duty."

Harry nodded, "Of course, but for me to do what I needs to be done it would be best if you stepped outside of the circle of candles. I need all the space I can get."

Nodding, Draco stepped outside of the circle, "Potter…the ring?"

"It will come to no harm and you will get it back. I promise."

Again Draco nodded and before he could stop himself he blurted out a question that he had been wondering about since he had been ask to bring an item of his mothers, something that she had worn or kept close to her, something personal…"Just out of curiosity, what do you need it for anyway?"

"Well, out of all the research I did, only one thing stayed consistent."

"And that was?" Draco asked impatiently.

"For this to work there was a need for an anchor, an object of the person who we are trying to find."

"But we don't know who we're looking for."

"You're right, we don't, but your mom does."

Draco stood there for a moment trying to process what Harry had just told him. "But how…?" He had been attempting to ask just how he was planning on doing this, but the words just never made it out. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Harry continue,

"Now, I'm going to cast a few spells to ensure that we're not bothered and I'm not distracted."

Draco stood in awe as he watched Harry took out his wand and began to perform some spells that he knew were way beyond the abilities of a sixth year student. Draco only recognized a few of the more powerful silencing and concealment spells thanks to the tutor that his mother had hired for him after his first year. Though it was not only the summer after his first year that he had this tutor; no, his mother took to hiring the same tutor every summer. The summer after his first year the tutor started small, with only teaching Draco some of the more basic defensive spells to protect one's self, but with every year he upped the ante. Most, if not all summer, Draco would work all day and sometimes well into the night to complete all of the "homework" that the tutor had set because he had known, or at least felt as though he would use them later and it would be best to learn them perfectly as opposed to not knowing them at all. There was also the fact that his tutor would pile even more on him if he failed to complete the assignment.

Draco shook himself of these thoughts as he watched Harry begin to wave his wand over the hand which held the black and silver ring. Because of the silencing ward Harry had erected, he was unable to hear anything that was being said, but as Draco looked closer he noticed that Harry's attention was not really focused on the ring; instead, it seemed as though his attention was focused somewhere in the distance. This did not sit well with the blonde Slytherin. _'No, he needs to have his full attention on the task at hand.'_ Draco thought to himself. He thought about saying something, but that particular thought was squashed the moment he had thought it. _The silencing ward, how in the bloody-hell am I supposed to get his attention and tell him to focus on his spell casting if I can't get through to him?'_ And just as he was about to wave his arms in attempt to get Harry's attention on him, a swirl of white and silver lights descended around him almost completely cutting his view of him off.

"Oh this is just not fair…" Draco said to himself as he became slightly more worried than he was before. The worry must have been showing on his face more than he thought because he was sure he had just seen Harry mouth something to him. "The silencing ward is still up Potter" Draco yelled out. "Oh who am I kidding, he can't hear me." But as soon as the words had left his mouth he began to doubt what he had just said because he was sure that he had just seen Harry smile widely at him just as the silver and white lights began to pick up speed.

It was in this moment, when the speed of the lights seemed to peak, that Draco made a decision. A decision that he knew he would come to regret later. Draco lunged towards Harry, hitting him so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. As he struggled to gain another breath the darkness, that had seemed to be at a distance, claimed him, but not before felt the pain that came from his head slamming into the cold stone ground.

**_hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw_**

Tessa pulled her coat closer to her as she stepped out into the alley to take out the trash. It was a cold morning and she was having yet another unpleasant morning. She had been working at the same job for three years now and when she had heard about the assistant management position, she quickly let her boss know that she was interested. It had been about a month since she had filled out the necessary applications and was beginning to think that they had decided to not hire anyone for the position at all. So imagine her surprise when her boss had pulled her into his office and told her that he was promoting her to assistant manager. Needless to say she was ecstatic. However, that joy she had felt was quickly squashed after the first three weeks of having to get up early and let the other employees in so that they could set up for the day. It wasn't the having to get up early part that bugged her, no, she had been used to getting up early to go running and so it wasn't that that got to her, it were the ungrateful and unhelpful employees that she over. They had apparently taken it upon themselves to make her life as horrible as possible and to get her in trouble as often as they could.

She gave another sigh as she tossed the trash into the over-sized dumpster that sat not too far from the back door to the restaurant she worked at. After shutting the lid to the dumpster she sat down on an old pickle bucket that had been made into a makeshift stool for those who came outback for their smoke breaks. Tessa herself didn't smoke, but sitting here had become one of her favorite morning rituals that allowed her to escape the crazy that had become her life. As she sat there, lost in her thoughts, she caught site of an orange cat making its way to the backside of the dumpster. She smiled as she thought about the first time that she had seen this cat.

She was pulled from her silent musings when an echoing '_**Bang'**_ filled the quiet alley. The orange cat that she had been thinking about shot out from behind the dumpster, running as fast as it could. If Tessa didn't know any better, she would have hazard a guess that the reason for the cats quick departure was due to the loud bang that she had heard and that it had originated from right where the cat had just been.

Tessa was a smart girl and knew that there were some things that were better left alone, and though it was against her better judgment, Tessa got up from the pickle bucket and made her way over to the dumpster. Just as she was about to look behind the dumpster she stopped and asked herself if she really should go looking for trouble. But as her grandfather would say _"You are sometimes too curious for your own good sweetheart". _So, mustering up all the courage she had, she took the final few steps and peered around the backside of the dumpster and let out a small gasp at what she saw.

There, lying unconscious, were two boys that looked as though they were in their late teens. Although knowing that she should go get help, she decided that she would try to wake at least one of the boys up to get some generic information that could be used when she called the paramedics. Kneeling down to the closest boy she gently began to shake his shoulder. Though she knew better than to do this, as it might end up making whatever was wrong with the boy worse, she didn't know what else to do.

"Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" she said to the raven-haired boy. Then without warning, the young teen shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide and gasping for breath.

After a giving a startled scream, Tess fell backwards and landed with a **thud**. "Omigosh, are you alright? Does anything hurt? I thought you were…you were totally out of it, do you need me to call 9-1-1?" Despite having the pants scared off her, she went into full interrogation mode seeing if there was anything that she could do for him.

Harry's hands flew to his head and pushed on either side so as to stop the pounding. "Ow"

"You just hit your head against a dumpster and cement ground, what did you expect?"

Harry, his head still pounding, looked for the source of the voice he had heard, "Where…where am I?"

"You're in the alley behind where I work, although if you want to be specific you are behind the dumpster that is in the alley behind my work."

Harry gave a slight smile and braced himself as he made to stand up, but it seemed as though his body had other ideas and he promptly fell back down into a sitting position. "I wouldn't try to move if I were you, you took a pretty nasty fall. Hang tight for a moment and I will be right back." Tessa said as she began to stand.

"Thank you very much…"

"Tessa, my name is Tessa."

"Tessa, thank you but that won't be necessary. I am perfectly fine and really need to get going, so if you could help me up that would be great." Harry said, making yet another attempt to get into a standing position.

"Are you crazy? You more than likely have a concussion and will need to have a doctor look you over. You're just lucky that I was here to find you." Tessa exclaimed. "Just give me a minute and I am sure that the Ambulance will be here shortly." She was almost to the back door or her work when she thought that she heard the young teen mumble something, and when she turned around the last thing she remembered seeing was the young man raise his hands to her and then he was gone, leaving a very confused girl alone in the alley.

"Tessa Hammond, you've had more than enough time to take out the trash, now get yourself back in here before I regret making you my assistant manager." A stern sounding voice called out.

Tessa just stood there, choosing to not answer her boss's threat. Instead she was trying to figure out what had just happened. She was pretty sure that there had been a boy, no, two boys, that had been lying not feet from her that had been unconscious and in need of medical attention. "Tessa, did you hear me?" Her boss called out again, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"I'll be there in a moment." Tessa called back.

"Make it quick."

Tessa gave a sigh as she heard the back door close and turned back to face the vacant spot behind the dumpster. Had she been so desperate for something to take her mind off her work that she had somehow come up with a massive scenario for her to play out? With a shake of her head she turned around to head back inside though as she did something shiny caught her eye. There on the ground glinting in the rising suns light was a silver ring with black vines etched into its surface.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

He was in pain. That was the only way Harry could describe feeling at this exact moment and because the pain he was feeling was so great he could do nothing other than lay there, unmoving. The last thing he remembered was casting the spell that had taken him over a week to come up with. _Why did it hurt so much to be pulled away from the school? Did I perform the spell wrong? And why am I in so much pain? _These were only a few of the thoughts going through his head as he lay on the ground unable to move.

'_Pain is the minds reaction to being hurt. If you can find a way to separate the part of your mind that is telling yourself that you are in pain, the greater off you will be' _A voice, that sounded oddly familiar to Harry, echoed throughout his head. Only after thinking about what the voice had said to him did Harry realize that the "voice" was in fact a memory of a day this past summer when his Aunt Phoebe had been trying to teach him how to fight through pain. _'If it was one thing that I learned from when I was dating and training with Cole, it was that your attacker is not going wait for you to feel better or wait for whatever injury you may have to heal before attacking you again'_

'_I thought that you said you never learned anything from him? At least, that is what you have always told me.'_

'_Harry,' Phoebe said with a sigh, 'There was a time in my life that Cole was the love of my life and nothing meant more to me than he did and I would be lying if I said that I wished that I had never met him, but the truth is that I would not be the person I am today had he not been a part of my life.'_

'_So you still love him?'_

'_A part of me will always cherish what Cole and I had, but I have learned and grown a lot since then, which brings me back to my earlier point; If you can find a way to separate the part of your mind that is telling yourself that you are in pain…'_

'_Then the greater off you will be'_ Harry said to himself as he began to go through the techniques to clear his mind of everything, just like Phoebe had shown him. It didn't seem to be working at first, but the further along he got in clearing his mind, the clearer everything outside of it became. Other than in his training, Harry had yet to put this technique to use in an actual setting so he was mildly surprised that once some of the pain began to fade he was able to hear someone calling out to him. It wasn't loud or that distinct, but he was able to hear something and for him, that was a great accomplishment. Now he would just have to remember to tell his aunt that he had put this to use, '_But on second thought, that will make her want to step up that area of my training…'_

Pushing those thoughts aside, Harry was able to successfully clear his mind of everything and was now able to completely focus on what was being said to him. "Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

'_Yes I can hear you, there is no need to shout'_ Harry said inwardly. _'Now, if I could just get enough energy to…'_ and with a thought, Harry shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide and gasping for breath. Even though he had cleared his mind and knew that there was someone else with him, he was only vaguely aware that his sitting up so suddenly had scared whomever it was that had been trying to help him.

"Omigosh, are you alright? Does anything hurt? I thought you were…you were totally out of it, do you need me to call 9-1-1?"

In a desperate effort to stop the pain, Harry raised his hands to his head and pushed on either side of it. "Ow" Harry groaned.

"You just hit your head against a dumpster and cement ground, what did you expect?"

Harry, his head still pounding, looked for the source of the voice he had heard, "Where…where am I?"

"You're in the alley behind where I work, although if you want to be specific you are behind the dumpster that is in the alley behind my work."

Harry gave a slight smile and braced himself as he made to stand up, but it seemed as though his body had other ideas and he promptly fell back down into a sitting position. "I wouldn't try to move if I were you, you took a pretty nasty fall. Hang tight for a moment and I will be right back."

"Thank you very much…"

"Tessa, my name is Tessa."

"Tessa, thank you but that won't be necessary. I am perfectly fine and really need to get going, so if you could help me up that would be great." Harry said, making yet another attempt to get into a standing position.

"Are you crazy? You more than likely have a concussion and will need to have a doctor look you over. You're just lucky that I was here to find you." Tessa exclaimed. "Just give me a minute and I am sure that the Ambulance will be here shortly."

Harry sighed as he watched the girl, who had helped him, turn around and head into the direction of, what he could only guess was where she worked. "I don't have time for this." Harry mumbled, but apparently he hadn't done so quietly enough because Tessa had begun to turn around. In the moment that the she had began to turn around Harry had begun a movement of his own and with a quick gesture of his hands the girl, Tessa, froze where she stood.

"I am really sorry for doing that." Harry said looking sadly at the frozen for of the girl who had only tried to help him. It was then that another wave of pain, however minor, hit him causing him to waiver slightly where he stood. Only after taking a moment to clear his mind and separate the pain from his body did he begin to take in his surroundings so that he could determine where the spell had taken him. Just as he was about to walk to the alleys exit something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There, lying on the ground, just as unconscious as he had been, was the prone form of one, Draco Malfoy.

Harry groaned as he took in the site of the unconscious Slytherin_. 'Stupid Malfoy, why did you…?' _And suddenly Harry was hit by an onslaught of things that seemed to bring everything, from him being pulled from Hogwarts so forcefully to him being unconscious when he got here, together. _'It was Malfoy! That is the only explanation!_

Harry didn't know how long he stood there trying to figure what he was going to do with his hitchhiker, but what he did know what that he was going to have to do something soon. His power to freeze people was still developing and like his moms had been when she first got her power, it would soon wear off and if he didn't figure something out soon, there would be one more person to deal with and he really didn't have the time for that. So making a split second decision he did the only thing he could think of and knelt down next to Draco, put a hand on his shoulder and swiftly orbed them away to a place that he knew they would be safe. What Harry didn't realize, as he was orbing away, was that he had somehow dropped Draco's mothers' wedding band.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

"Mrs. Winterbourne, Mrs. Winterbourne…!"

"Mr. Jones, you would do well to remember that running in the halls is not allowed. I will have to give you a demerit for this."

"But Mrs. Winterbourne…"

"And not only were you running in the halls, but you should also be in class so that will have to be another demerit."

"Oh come on Mrs. Winterbourne, be fair."

"Life is not fair Mr. Jones…"

"I was only running and not in my class because Mr. Stone asked me to find you."

"What?"

"Mr. Stone told me to find you and ask that you go to the library as soon as you could."

"Well consider me asked, now get on to class."

"Mrs. Winterbourne, please."

"Consider the demerits revoked; now get to class Mr. Jones." said Mrs. Winterbourne as she turned from the young teen and headed off down the long, marble hall to the library. When she arrived she saw her fellow colleague, Mr. Stone, talking to a young man whose black hair was standing up in all directions.

"Ah, Mrs. Winterbourne, it seems our good Mr. Jones was able to locate you after all, good of you to join us."

With a simple nod Mrs. Winterbourne stepped closer to the two men, "Yes he did, though I must admit I am curious as to why you asked for me to meet you here, it isn't time for our lunch meeting yet."

"No my dear woman, it isn't, however, it is time for you to meet and, well, I shall let him tell you. "

"Mr. Stone, where are you going?" Mrs. Winterbourne called out to her friend, who, was walking towards the large double doors that led out of the library.

"I have some papers that need a good looking over before my next class. I shall see you at lunch my dear." Mr. Stone explained with a smile and just as he was about to leave the room he turned around. "Oh and young man,"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Mr. Stone.

"I won't forget this."

"No sir, I suppose you won't."

"You will owe me."

"Yes sir, I suppose I will." Harry said with a knowing smile as he watched Professor Stone walk out of the library with a noticeable bounce in his step. Then, turning his attention back to the woman standing in front of him he said "I am sorry for pulling you away from what you were doing Mrs. Winterbourne. Had I known you were busy I would have just asked Mr. Stone."

"It's alright Mr.…"

"Potter, my name is Harry Potter." He said shaking the young professor's hand.

"Well Mr. Potter, like I said, it's alright, besides I was merely on my way to my office to finish some progress reports. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was actually in need of a small favor."

Mrs. Winterbourne just stared at the young man in front of her. She had been called to the library to meet a young man who was in need of a favor. "I am sorry young man, but you wanted me here so that you could ask me for a favor?"

"Well, I have some things that I need to do and I was hoping that I could ask you to watch over a…friend of mine." Harry said, gesturing to the couch beside them.

For the first time, since entering the room, Mrs. Winterbourne noticed someone asleep on the couch. "You want me to babysit?"

"Only for a little while, besides, if you can do this for me I would be more than willing to watch your little one or rather once said little one is born."

Whatever Mrs. Winterbourne had expected the young man to say, it had not been that. She had only found out the good, no, great news a few days ago and not even her husband knew that they were expecting yet. "How did you know that? I haven't told…wait, you're a psychic aren't you. You looked into my future to find something that you could use to get me to do what you want."

"Well you got part of it right, although, I do need to point out that I asked you for a favor and I am not going to _make_ you do anything you don't want to."

"Then why try to blackmail me?"

"Okay, one, I wasn't trying to blackmail you, I was simply asking for a favor. And two, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't already willing to babysit for you when the time came if I hadn't already done so."

"What you said just made no sense and just so that we are clear, Mr. Potter, using information regarding another to get what you want is blackmail." Mrs. Winterbourne stated. "And I shall again reiterate what I said about you being a psychic. You looked into my future to find something to use against me in effort to get what you want."

"Mrs. Winterbourne," Harry said with a small sigh as he stepped closer to the woman in front of him. "I am extending the same courtesy that you offered, excuse me, will offer my mom when she has my younger brother." When Harry saw that he had gotten her attention he continued.

"Now I am only going to be gone for about an hour and I just need to make sure that my friend stays safe while I do what I need to."

Mrs. Winterbourne was not a vain woman; she did not care an ounce about how she appeared to the others around her. She was about 5'8", with light, curly brown hair and dark green eyes that went well with her black robes. She almost never wore any sort of makeup, as it irritated her skin and the only thing she ever did to her hair in the mornings was let it air dry. In short, Mrs. Winterbourne was a very simple person. Now while she may not have cared much about her outward appearance, she did pride herself on one thing and that was her mind. She was a very smart person and usually figured out an answer to a problem in no time flat. So needless to say that she was very frustrated in herself when she couldn't figure out the enigma, which was Harry Potter, standing right in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"As I said, my name is Harry…"

"Potter, I know this, but what I want to know is _who_ you are because if you aren't really a psychic then…" and then it clicked. "You're from the future, mine specifically, or you somehow know me in the future."

"Yes, to all three, but if you want to be technical it's my future, although it is your future too so…man, dad was right, the specifics of time travel really do suck."

"So, you're from the future?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How far into the future are you from?"

"That I cannot tell you…"

"What, why can't you?" Harry just shook his head at her question.

"If you really are from the future, won't telling me all of this change the future for me? I mean, why tell me any of this at all?"

"I am telling you all of this because I need you to trust me Mrs. Winterbourne." Harry said hopefully. "And as to this information changing the future, I highly doubt that anything will change."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Well for starters…you"

"What do mean me?"

"In my time, before your third child was born, you came to me one day and simply said that I owed you and that I was going to watch Alice while your husband and you spent some much needed time together."

"Alice? That was…"

"Your grandmothers name, yes."

"What is she like, Alice I mean?"

"She has your smarts and 's resourcefulness; well that and she inherited both you and your husband's powers."

"Oh my, she is going to be a handful." Mrs. Winterbourne said, paling slightly.

"Don't I know it; you should see some of the trouble she gets into." laughed Harry. "But we're getting off track here, so anyway…

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I have only told you what you will need to know so that you can use it later when the time comes. All of the other information will be erased from your mind when I get back to my own time."

"All of the other information?"

"When the spell that I cast is complete, I will return to my own time and everything that I have told you, which won't be needed, like knowing what powers Alice will have, that kind of stuff, will be erased from your memory."

"Ah, I see" Mrs. Winterbourne said with a smile. "And how will I know when to find you Mr. Potter?"

"Does this mean you're going to watch my friend while I'm gone?" Harry asked, ignoring the question that was asked of him.

"I suppose it does. Yes, I will watch your friend while you are gone."

Harry smiled widely, "Thank you so much, I won't be gone too long. Just long enough to check on some things and then I will be back and out of your hair."

"See that you are not gone too long please, I do have class to teach later."

"Yes ma'am."

"One more thing, before you leave Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am?"

"How will I know when to find and tell you that you will be my babysitter?"

"Ah, about that," Harry said carefully, "You won't need to find me; my mom and dad will actually bring me to you."

"And why would they bring you to me?"

"To train me in my power of course; who else do you think that my dad would trust enough to train me in astral projection?"

"So you can astral project?"

"Yes, I can do that…and so much more." Harry said with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity and the need to know who your parents are so I can find my sitter, what are your parent's names?"

Harry's smile became wider, "My dad's name is Leo Wyatt and my mom's name is Piper Halliwell."

"Halliwell, you mean you're the…"

"Son of a charmed one, yes ma'am I am."

"Then that means…"

"Thank you so much for doing me this favor Mrs. Winterbourne, I will be back to pick up my friend as soon as I can. And if you can, make sure he stays out of trouble once he wakes up that would be great! Thanks" Then, with nothing more than a wide smile, Harry orbed out of the library and back to the unknown alley to find out where exactly it was that the spell sent him and his stowaway.

When Harry reappeared in the alley he was not surprised to find it empty, although, if he was to be honest with himself he had been hoping that someone would have been here that would have been able to help him. Since there wasn't, Harry did the only thing he could; he walked out of the alley. He had to squint in the morning light that was peeking over some of the tallest buildings, but what he saw through his squinting made him falter. There standing erect before him was an orange bridge that he had become all too familiar with over the summer; the Golden Gate Bridge.

Squinting forgotten, Harry stared wide eyed at the bridge before him with only one thought flowing through his mind.

'_Narcissa Malfoy is in San Francisco?' _

"Young man, are you okay?"

Harry jumped at the sudden appearance of a voice. Looking around Harry noticed an elderly man walking towards him. "I said, are you okay?" The elderly man asked again.

After catching his breath and taking a few deep breaths he turned to face the old man. "Yes sir, I am fine, I was just admiring this bridge."

"Ah you're a tourist eh, where're you from?"

"England, well Scotland, well my school is in Scotland and I'm personally from England though I do have family here in the States. I'm actually on holiday right now and I thought that I would go site-seeing while my friend was laid up ill."

"Well, she sure is a beauty isn't she?" The old man said, choosing to ignore Harry's rambling.

"Yes sir, she is." Harry agreed, turning back to face the bridge, "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yes, you may."

"It is a weird one…"

"I have heard a lot of questions in my life young man, try me."

Harry sighed, "Would you mind telling me what year it is?"

"You're right, that is a weird one, why would you ask that?"

"I've been practically living under a rock, a hermit I guess you could call me."

"Oh, a…a hermit who, excuse me for saying, goes to school and has friends?"

"Hermits united, we come out once a year to swap stories, its good fun for us hermits, and keeps the blood flowing." Harry replied with a slight smile.

"Oh, I see."

"Would you mind sir, it would greatly help me and my friend."

"Well if you're sure…the year is 1981"

Harry blanched, he had known that he would be taken the past, maybe five or six years, but never had he expected the spell to send him fifteen years into the past. When professor Winterbourne had asked him how far into the future he was from and he had simply shaken his head, it was because in truth he did not know. He supposed that he could have asked her or even professor Stone, but he thought it would be best to find this out once he knew exactly where he was. While one could reach Magic School from relatively anywhere, as long as you were not a warlock, demon or any of the other evils that resided in the underworld, Harry had appeared in that alley for a specific reason and he knew that he had to return there to find out all of the information he needed.

"1981, are you sure?"

"You, who claim to be a hermit, ask me the year and then question the validity of my answer…young man, you are a weird one. Good day" With that said, the old man turned and began to walk away from Harry shaking his head in the process.

Harry couldn't help but smile, but that smile quickly vanished when a numb feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. All of his planning had revolved around him being only a few years in the past, when his target, Narcissa Malfoy, was still alive and he didn't have a hitchhiker to look after. _'I am just going to have to go on with the plan as best as I can, making adjustments when I need to and hoping that Malfoy won't put up too much of a fuss.'_ It was then that he was reminded that he needed to return to magic school to pick up his hitchhiker. He hadn't forgotten about the blonde boy, he had just become preoccupied by the news he had just received. With a sigh, Harry walked back towards the alley and promptly orbed away_._

**_hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw_**

Draco groaned as he tried to sit up, but this just proved to be the wrong move as his head began to hurt even worse than before. "Easy young man, you don't want to hurt yourself even more do you?" Draco just groaned in response.

"Here, take this, it will help with the pain." Draco gave the briefest of nods as he took and downed the vial of what appeared to be a pain relieving potion. Usually he wouldn't have taken anything offered to him by a stranger, but thanks to his Godfather he had learned the subtle art that was potion making and knew how to identify almost every potion known to man…or rather, witch and wizard. Draco gave a relieved sigh as he felt the immediate effects of the potion as it slid effortlessly down his throat. He lay there quietly and still, waiting for the effects of the potion to spread and as soon as he felt able he tried once again to sit up.

"Thank you." Draco said softly.

"It is no problem, none what so ever."

Draco gave a faint smile as he looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"You are currently in my office in the west wing of Magic school; however, I am going to have to be leaving momentarily to teach a class, so I have arranged for a colleague of mine to keep watch after you while I am gone."

"Oh okay, wait…what?"

"Never mind that, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel much better now thanks."

"It was no trouble, though I dare say that you hit your head pretty hard there."

"Yea, I guess I did." Draco answered as he rubbed his head. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, goodness me, please forgive me, my name is professor Winterbourne."

"Well it's nice to meet you Professor…" Draco said with a slight smile, in the distance the ringing of a faint bell could be heard. "What is that?"

Mrs. Winterbourne turned her head slightly, listening to the ringing, and then looked down at her watch. "That would be the sound of third period ending. My colleague should be here…"

"Right about now. You had better get to class my dear lady."

"Ah professor Stone, thank you so much for doing this for me."

"It is no problem my dear, although you had better hurry if you want to beat the mess of students building up in the halls as we speak."

Mrs. Winterbourne nodded as she walked over to her desk, pulling out a few papers and then headed in the direction of the door. "You're correct," then turning back to Draco she said, "I do hope you get to feeling better Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Stone will be taking good care of you until after I get out of class."

"Of course ma'am, thank you again for all you've done." Mrs. Winterbourne nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it looks as though it is just you and I." Professor Stone said with a smile.

"Yea, I guess so. Sir I was wondering…" Draco said trailing off as he got a better look at the man before him and when he did he paled slightly.

"What is it my boy? You're looking a bit gaunt."

But Draco didn't say anything, he was lost in thought. When he finally came around the only coherent thing he was able to say was, "It's you…"

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

The moment Harry appeared in the magic schools library he set off in the direction of Mrs. Winterbournes office so that he could get Malfoy. He stopped mid-step when he saw his quarry walking towards him, however, not in the presence of whom he was expecting. He watched silently as Draco and professor Stone conversed in hushed tones, gesturing back and forth every now and then. Just as Harry started forward again both Draco and Professor Stone looked up at him. "Ah, it's nice of you to join us Mr. Potter." said Professor Stone with a knowing smirk.

Harry smiled slightly at the professor, but chose not to comment. Instead he looked towards Draco, "Are you ready to go Malfoy, we have long day ahead of us."

"Geez, not one for pleasantries are you Potter." Draco stated.

"When the situation calls for, yes, but now we need to head out before we lose more time." Harry replied. "I'm sorry professor, but Draco and I need to head out."

"It is quite alright Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and I were just having a nice chat."

"Oh."

"Yes Potter, I have been known to hold a civil conversation every once in a while."

"I know you can Malfoy, I was simply wondering what you were talking about."

"That, unfortunately Mr. Potter, falls under professor/ student confidentiality. You of all people should know that, or is that not what you asked me when we spoke earlier?"

"I'm sorry sir, you're right." Then turning to Draco he said, "If you are ready Malfoy, we really need to head out."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, choosing not to say anything, but then turned to professor Stone, "It was a pleasure to meet and talk with you sir. I hope to do so again soon." He said with a smile.

"Likewise Mr. Malfoy, it was a pleasure to meet you." Professor Stone said with a smile. As he turned to leave he looked back to Harry and locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments. "Mr. Potter,"

"Yes sir?"

"You do remember what we spoke about?"

"I do sir, I am also sure you remember what you said sir, correct?"

"I do as well. I hope you and Mr. Malfoy have a very productive rest of your day."

Both boys watched as Professor Stone headed down the long marbled hall and then turn off down a separate hall that led to his office. Neither said anything to the other, they both just stood there in silence. As each waited for the other to say something the bell overhead rang throughout the hall, signaling the end of the period. Soon the halls were filled with many moving bodies all ready to get their next few classes over with so that they could go home. "Well, I guess we should get a move on then huh?"

"What?"

"I said we should probably get going. I mean that's what you said, right?"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment before he acted. "Yea, we should, but first I need to do this." And in one swift movement he brought out his wand and cast the secrecy spell that he had become very adept at.

"What was that Potter." Draco asked as he began to follow Harry, who, had already begun to walk back in the direction of the library.

"What was that Malfoy?"

"I asked you what that spell was, you know, the one you cast on me back there." He asked Harry again catching up to him, matching him step for step.

"The spell I cast on you was to stop you from speaking about anything you may see or hear in the next few hours, although technically, the spell lasts longer than that."

"You cast an unknown spell on me without my permission…"

"It's not unknown; at least to me it's not, so there's no need to worry."

"It is unknown to me and I do not appreciate you casting something on me without asking first."

"Well then," Harry said as he pulled open the library door, "next time I will make sure to get your permission before I go about protecting my secrets."

"Wait, just how long is this spell going to last?" Draco asked, finally registering what Harry had said.

"What are you going on about now?"

"You said that the spell was to keep me from talking about what I learn in the next few hours. Just how long does this spell last?"

"Well, the spell is designed to protect my secrets indefinitely Malfoy, so naturally, anything that you ever learn about me or what I can do, will be safe from…certain people finding out."

"And by certain people you mean…"

Harry stopped and turned on the spot, eyes gleaming with frustration. "I mean Voldemort, Malfoy, and whomever he has under his command." He said in a knowing tone, although he was mildly surprised when Draco didn't flinch at the name of his supposed master. When Draco didn't say anything, Harry continued. "Look, you asked me for a favor and because you decided to come along for the ride there are things that I have to do to ensure my safety as well as yours and if that means that I have to cast a few spells on you, then so be it."

The two boys just stared at each other. Draco wanted to say something and kept attempting to, but everything that came to mind would hinder more than it would help, so he decided to change tactics. "I apologize for my questioning you about that spell you cast on me. I do realize that I asked for your help and I cannot thank you enough, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would at least ask me before you do or cast something on me that I have no idea what it is. If anyone understands the need for secrecy Potter, it's me, trust me."

Harry just looked at Draco and sighed. "You aren't the only one who needs to apologize, I should have asked, you're right. "

"Of course I'm right. I'm a Malfoy." When Draco saw the look that Harry had begun to give him he quickly continued. "So, you have things that you don't want leaked to the Dark Lord. Am I allowed to ask what some of those things are?"

"You can," Harry responded "But that doesn't mean I will tell you."

"But the spell, I thought…"

"There are some things, Malfoy, that you can't just out and out say. There are some things that one just has to be shown."

Draco looked at Harry skeptically, at seeing this Harry smiled. "Look it won't hurt, I swear, but for what I need to do I need you to put a hand on my shoulder."

"Your shoulder…what are you playing at Potter?"

"Just put your hand on my shoulder, it is the only way I am going to be able to get both of us to where we need to go."

Looking unconvinced, Draco stood where he was, not moving a muscle. It was only after a pointed look from Harry did he do what he was asked. As soon as he felt Draco's hand touch his shoulder, Harry began concentrating on their destination. In no time at all a mass of blue and white lights descended around the two boys, one of whom was looking at the lights with unease as he remembered what happened the last time he saw a swirl of lights like these. "Just make sure you don't let go, close your eyes and you will be fine." Harry said with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Why do I need to close my eyes?" asked Draco, not hesitating a moment to do what he was told.

"Because the way I travel can be a bit disorienting if you don't."

This exchange took all of a couple of seconds before the two boys were whisked away to the destination Harry had chosen.

Once they had arrived, Harry stole a glance to the Malfoy heir and the smirk that had been pulling at the corners of his mouth was now a wide grin. "You can open your eyes now." Harry said simply.

"What…how…how did we get here, I didn't even feel us move?"

"That is just one of the added bonuses of being me."

"Ha! That's rich, come one, what was it you really did to get us here." Draco paused to take in his surroundings. "You brought us to someone's front porch, why?"

"As to your first question, what I did to get us here really is just an added bonus of just being me. But as for your second question, the reason I brought us to this front porch is because I know the person who lives here and if I am going to finish my favor to you then I will need their help." Harry replied just before he knocked four times on the door.

Not a moment after Harry knocked on the door a high pitched scream, followed by an evil sounding giggle, floated down to them from an open window. Harry couldn't help but smile at this.

"Potter, what was that?"

But just as he was about to respond, the front door opened with a creak that, to be heard, one had to be specifically listening for it. "Can I help you?" a voice asked, coming from behind the door.

Smiling even more than before, Harry stepped closer to the open door. "Yes, I was hoping that I could speak to your grandmother?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, part 2 of Comes Answers. I hope you liked it. Part 3, the final part of _Comes Answers_, is almost complete and then it is off to my beta. Part 3 will be the final part in this '_hidden one'_ escapade that Harry and Draco are on and then we (meaning I) can get back to the main plot. It is all going to go quite fast. Yes, you have heard correctly; after part 3 is up and posted we shall be back to the main plot and everything (yes everything) will pick up some serious speed. There may be some among you who will not like how fast everything will go. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, thank you so much for reading this latest chapter. Again, I hope you liked it. If you did, and even if you didn't, please let me know via that wonderful little button down here at the bottom of the page that says 'Review'. Thanks All!**

**Mudbloodpotter**


	57. Comes Answers part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**(A/N: It has been a while yes, but I am back. Also, this chapter is dedicated to '**Fayt's Blade**' for getting the reference I placed to a TV show in a very early chapter.)**

**Chapter 57**

**Comes Answers part 3**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

**"Potter, what was that?"**

**But just as he was about to respond, the front door opened with a creak that, to be heard, one had to be specifically listening for it. "Can I help you?" a voice asked, coming from behind the door.**

**Smiling even more than before, Harry stepped closer to the open door. "Yes, I was hoping that I could speak to your grandmother?"**

* * *

Penny Halliwell gave a contented sigh as she took another sip of her favorite drink. It had been an interesting morning for her and she needed something to calm her down. As she drank, she stared at the two boys in front of her. One was standing at the pedestal flipping through the Book of Shadows while the other just stood there, gaping, as he took in all that was around him. As she sat there watching them, her mind wandered back to when they first appeared at her front door.

_The morning had started off like any other morning, she got her granddaughters out of bed, which had taken some work, but over the years she had become a pro. Shortly after all the girls had been given breakfast the phone had rung. It was Tanya from down the street, asking if Prue could come over for a sleepover since it was the weekend. Not seeing a problem with this Penny, or Grams as she was known to her granddaughters, gave the okay and not an hour later Tanya and her mom had come and picked her up. Usually Piper and Phoebe would be glad to be rid of their sister, but for some reason today they were very upset that they too could not go. At first Penny was able to placate Phoebe and Piper, but only a few hours after Prue had left her two younger granddaughters had decided to put her through her paces. Not really having the time to deal with them, Penny had pulled out her little black book, found the spell she was looking for and promptly cast it on them. The spell she had cast would only last a few hours, but the beauty of this particular spell was that it would linger in their systems even after it had expired. _

_Currently she was sitting in the parlor going through the book of shadows hoping to find something to help her get rid of a demon that had attacked her yesterday, trying to get to the girls. Thankfully she had hurt him and he had fled, but she knew he would back. It was in the very nature of demons to do this. _'They just don't know when to quit'_ Penny thought with a sigh she shut the book and looked over to the clock on the wall and when she saw what time it was she paled slightly. It was three-thirty in the afternoon and the spell she had cast on the girls had worn off an hour ago and while the spell had some lingering effects, it should not be keeping them this quiet. _

"_Girls…" She called out to the silent house. With a sigh she walked through the living room and up the stairs to the room they had last been in. As soon as she stepped off the stairs she heard the door-bell chime. With a sigh she continued on her way to Pipers room and just as she opened the door a high-pitched scream rang in her ears and a brown headed little girl ran past her through the open door. At first Penny had expected the worst, but when she heard the evil giggle that had quickly followed the scream she relaxed somewhat. "Piper will you please go get the door while I speak with your sister?"_

"_Ooh, you're in for it now Phoebe." Piper taunted._

"_Piper, door, now."_

"_Yes Grams." Piper replied running down the stairs._

_Grams listened for the familiar creak of the door and when she heard it she turned back to face a still giggling Phoebe, but just as Penny was about to reprimand her youngest granddaughter a man's voice reached her ears. "Yes, I was hoping that I could speak to your grandmother?"_

"_I will deal with you later missy." Penny said quickly before she turned on the spot and hurried off after Piper. When she came closer she noticed that it was not only one man, but two and one was on Piper's level, his head bent slightly as he listened to her._

"_She is busy right now dealing with my sister, can I take a message?"_

"_Well I really need to see and talk with her directly. Is there any way you could go get her for me?" Harry replied with a smile._

"_There is no need, I am here. Thank you Piper, but I need you to go to your room for a little bit."_

"_But I didn't do anything, it was Phoebe, she's the one who scared me!"_

"_Just lock your door so she cannot get in. I will be up to speak to both of you in a little while. Now scoot." Penny shook her head, smiling slightly as she watched Piper run back up the stairs screaming- _

"_Phoebe, Grams said that you are going to get it and told me to tell you to leave me alone." And not a moment later there was a slamming of a door._

"_Is it always this crazy around here?" said Harry, with a smile of his own._

"_Usually there are three of them; anyway, what can I do for you young men?"_

"_Could we come in ma'am, this is something that shouldn't be discussed on a front porch."_

_At hearing the young man's admission of wanting to come into the house she squinted. "I'm not so sure that is a good idea."_

"_Ma'am, my name is Harry, and if you would allow it, I can prove to that my friend, Draco, and I mean you and your granddaughters no harm." When she didn't respond, Harry took that as an okay and turned to Draco. "Draco, give me your hand."_

"_What…why?" _

"_Just do it. Look, this is me asking permission."_

_She watched as the one called Draco just stared at Harry, not moving. It was when Harry gave him a pointed look that Draco sighed and lifted his hand. Harry smiled and lifted his own hand and with one quick movement a small tack appeared in it and before Draco could protest Harry had pricked his finger as well as his own. "Ouch, what the hell was that for Potter?"_

"_Just show her your hand where I pricked you, Malfoy." Harry said as he raised his own hand. There on the tip of his finger was a spot of blood. With a sigh Draco did the same and showed the woman where Harry had pricked him. _

_At seeing the blood on both boys fingers Penny gave a sigh of relief and opened the door to let both of them in. Harry gave her the briefest of nods before he walked in with Draco following close behind. "What can I do for you boys today?" Penny asked as she led them into the living room._

She was shaken out of her musings when Harry sat down next to her, the Book of Shadows in his lap. "So will you help me?"

Penny shook her head. "You know," She said, taking another sip, "I still don't know if I should trust you. I mean sure, the book let you touch it, and you both bleed, but that doesn't tell me anything about who you both are."

"I've told you Ms. Halliwell…"

"You know, I still can't believe it!" said Draco, finally regaining his composure.

"What are you going on about Malfoy?" Harry huffed.

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm actually meeting and standing in the house of a Halliwell."

"That's nice Draco, but I really need to focus here…"

"Oh yea, go ahead, don't mind me. I'm just going to be over here taking it all in."

"Sure, anyway, Ms. Halliwell, as I have told you both of we are trying to find out some information and for us to find what we need, I need your help."

"I get that, but what I don't get is why you came to me. From what you're telling me, it sounds as though you know what you need done so why come here? You could have simply gone to the market to get what you need and taken care of this elsewhere."

"The reason I…we came here is because the manor sits on a spiritual nexus and the ambient magic in the air would act as a supercharger, making the scrying spell even stronger."

Hearing him mention the nexus Penny Halliwell paled. "So that is what you're after, the nexus. I knew it!

"No, I don't want the nexus, just the ambient energy in the manor that the nexus naturally gives off."

"But it doesn't…"

"Yes it does, how do you think the demons know where to attack? They can sense its power and are drawn to it. Trust me on this; I know what I'm talking about."

"But how do you know this?"

"Because Grams I'm your great-grandson!" Harry cried out in exasperation, throwing his hands wildly into the air.

All movement in the room stopped at Harry's declaration. Penny and Draco both stared at Harry, mouths hanging open in shock. No one said anything for some time, but when the silence was finally broken Harry had wished that it hadn't been because it was Penny who broke the silence, saying exactly what he knew she would. "Prove it."

Harry sighed, this trip to the manor to get his grams help was supposed to be an in and out thing. He hadn't been planning on revealing who he was, or rather who he was going to be, to her, but she had just kept on pushing and in his frustration it had just slipped out. '_And now I have to deal with the consequences. Damn, time-travel really is a…"_

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Fine, here's your proof." replied Harry, a little harsher than he had intended. "At the end of March 1975, you and your daughter, Patty, helped three women who were trying to unbind a bind. These women, as I am sure you will remember called themselves the Charmed Ones…"

"Harry...?"

"Would you just shut up for a minute Draco?" Harry yelled at the blonde Slytherin. Before turning back to Penny, he took a breath and then continued. "Anyway, one of those three women that you helped is my mom and I came here to the manor for your help, because it is where I and the rest of my family is the strongest. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Penny didn't say anything for an hour, or at least that's what it felt like for Harry. In reality it was more like a couple of minutes before she moved or said anything, though when she did Harry was mildly surprised by what she said. "Well why didn't you just say so at the start of all of this? You could have already have found what you needed and been on your way, but because you decided to play a game of who can be the most cryptic you cost yourself precious time. Now, what do you need?"

After Harry recovered from being chastised, he got up off the couch and followed her over to the large chest where she kept her potion supplies, among other things, and began to name off all of the different items he needed so that he would be able to locate Draco's mother. Once they had everything out that would be needed, Penny shooed Harry away so that she could do her work. Harry smiled as he sat back down on the couch watching his 'Grams' go to work. He knew from the stories that he had been told by his mom and aunts that once Grams got going, there was nothing that would stop her.

Harry was brought out of his musings when the person next to him let out a small cough. "What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked with a sigh. When Draco didn't respond, Harry turned to look at him and was slightly unnerved to find him staring at him with a calculating gaze. "Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Are you…are you really the son of a Charmed One?"

Harry sighed again, "I could lie to you Malfoy, but that would be pointless. So yes, I really am the son of a charmed one."

"And the Potters…?"

"Died while trying their hardest to protect me from that monster you call a master."

"Wow." Draco said, trailing off into almost silent mumblings. Harry simply shook his head and turned his attention back to his Grams, who was now adding some things to the cauldron that was sitting in front of her. Though his attention was on the bustling witch, he was still very much aware of Draco mumbling to himself and just as he was about to ask him to stop, Penny called out. "Do you have the item we're going to use to pinpoint her location?"

"What?"

This time it was Draco's turn to sigh, "The ring Potter, she wants my mother's ring."

"Oh, right." Harry said as he stood up and reached into his pocket. Confusion crossed his face as he reached into the other pocket and when he didn't find what he was looking for he proceeded to check them all. When he still didn't find what he was looking for he started to panic and did the one thing he knew that he shouldn't have. He turned to Draco and said, "I can't find it."

Draco gave a laugh, "Ha ha, that's funny, now come on then, where's the ring?" But it was clear to Harry that Draco was forcing the laugh a bit.

Deciding to try something else, Harry took out his wand and just as he was about to cast the summoning charm it was if a light-bulb had gone off in his head. "Oh crap!" And without another word Harry orbed out of the attic.

"What…what…Harry Potter you come back here this instant!" Draco yelled.

"Honey, he can't hear you." Penny said in a smooth tone, her grandsons orbing out not bothering her in the slightest.

"What, why can't he, I thought…?" Draco asked.

"Well, usually he could, but I am going to hazard a guess that he is solely focused on one thing right now."

"And what would that be?"

"You really don't know? Honey, he just figured out where he lost your mothers wedding band."

"But…" and Draco was cut off from saying anything more when a swirl of blue lights filled the attic once more. When the lights stopped their swirling and Harry stepped out of them, Draco advanced on the Gryffindor. "You lost my mother's wedding band. You said it would be safe and you lost it!"

"And I promise you Draco, before we leave here, I will find it."

"You had better Potter or the Dark Lord's wrath will be nothing compared to mine."

"If you two are finished, everything is ready and it's best to do this while the potion is fresh." Penny said calmly.

The two boys just stared at her, "What?" They both said in confusion.

"As I just said, the potion is ready and it is best to do this while it is fresh."

"But the anchor…"

"…Is standing right next to you of course. Honestly, I would like to have a chat with whoever taught you about potions in the first place. To leave out something as basic as this…" Penny finished in exasperation.

"But I thought that the anchor had to be an object, at least that's what Potter told me."

"And usually it does, but your blood will be sufficient enough."

"Why does it have to be my blood?" Draco asked, looking at the knife that the witch was holding up with some trepidation.

"Because my dear, you are her son and a mother will never let her child out of her sight."

"And because we want to find his mother, she will be wherever he is…that's brilliant Grams!" Harry exclaimed. Penny Halliwell just smiled.

"Will someone please tell me what you both are going on about, I am feeling very confused."

"Draco, all you need to do is to let a few drops of your blood fall into the potion and then your part in this will be done."

"What do you mean my part; I am going with you to find my mother."

"You can't do that Draco…"

"And why can't I? The last I checked you have no control over me and what I do."

"Draco, if I can be allowed to call you that," Penny interjected, at seeing his nod she continued, "If you were to go with Harry and find what you both are searching for it could cause some...issues, specifically with your mother."

"Why?" Draco asked, honestly confused.

"Because even when we grow up we still retain some of our features from when we were younger. While your mother might not recognize you as her son, she would at least see some resemblances. Mothers are funny like that." Penny said with a chuckle. "So I think it would be best if you stayed here with me while Harry goes to find her."

Draco didn't say anything for a long moment and after a heavy sigh he walked over to Penny and pricked his finger on the blade, let a few drops of his blood fall into the potion and then slowly he turned to Harry. "I want you to tell me everything Potter, leave nothing out."

"I promise you Draco, when this is all over, I will tell you what it is you want to know." Harry said as he came to stand next to Penny, who, was already saying the spell and waving the piece of paper over the cauldron. As soon as the last syllable left her mouth she let the paper fall into the potion. They all watched as the bubbling potion slowly began to swallow the paper, pulling it to the bottom of the cauldron. Then, without warning, there was a flash and a loud bang causing the potion to go up in a pillar of smoke.

"What was that?" Draco asked in awe.

"That was the potion working and so now…" Harry said as he reached into the now empty cauldron, pulling out a slightly smoking piece of paper. "Well that is interesting."

"What, what's interesting?"

"It appears that your mother is in the Wizarding district in Downtown San Francisco or at least you are, but that means your mother shouldn't be too far behind you."

"Well then, what are you waiting for, go get her!"

"It's not that easy Draco, she could be anywhere. I have to know exactly where she is for me to -"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Penny Halliwell. At first, Draco didn't understand why Harry had stopped talking, but then Penny said, "_Excuse me," _and took a step closer, it became clear that she intended to say something. Harry looked taken aback for a moment, and then sat down smartly on the small couch in the corner of the attic. "Draco, Harry is right," she began and when she saw the look Draco was giving her, she continued, "But only partly right. In fact, I believe that he doubts my ability at potion making and magic."

"No, Grams, I don't doubt…"

"But you do, because had you thought to even ask me, let alone allow me tell you exactly what potion I made, then you would not have told Draco here what you did."

Harry, knowing what she had said was right, had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Grams, Draco."

"Anyway, the potion I made is a bit different from the one you requested. This particular potion, when brewed correctly, seeps into the paper and, along with the blood from Mr. Malfoy here, tells you exactly where the thing you are looking for is. All you have to do to find its location is say '_tell me'_ and it will give you the exact location of what you are looking for. Also, as a side benefit, if what or _who _you are looking for starts to move, it will give you those directions as well."

"That is brilliant! How did you come up with that?" Harry said in awe. He had known that Grams was good, but this…he hadn't even heard of a potion that was able to do what she was talking about. _'I am going to have to summon and talk to her when I get back. There is so much she could teach me...'_

"Well," Penny said, smiling at the look of awe on her great-grandson's face, "When you have three girls to look after, this particular potion can come in quite handy."

"That's no joke." Harry smiled.

"_Ahem_, while this is an amazing bit of magic, I think that we need to get back to the task at hand. We, or rather you, Harry, need to find my mum."

"Right," Harry agreed, "Now, Grams, is it okay if Draco stays here with you and the girls?"

"We will be fine." Penny acknowledged.

Harry gave a quick nod and then turned to Draco, "I will be back as soon as I can. I have a feeling that this is going to take a trip or two to learn what we came here for."

"Why will it take few trips Potter? All you have to do is find out what we need and we can leave."

With a shake of his head Harry replied, "Because I can't get her to tell me what we need to know in five minutes Malfoy. I need her to trust me and I can't gain her trust by simply walking up to her and asking about her most closely guarded secret now can I?"

"I suppose not." Draco answered quietly.

"Be careful Harry." Penny said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will."

And just as he was about to orb out Draco called out to him. "Hey Potter!" When Harry turned to the blonde in front of him, Draco continued, "My mother is a proud woman, she is a Black after all, but you will find that even if she looks as though she doesn't want your help, she will actually be very grateful."

"Thanks for the information Draco." Harry replied with a smile as he vanished from the attic in a swirl of magic.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

After having orbed to the first floor of an abandoned building, Harry walked two blocks before deliberately rounding a corner into a dead end. Several people looked at him strangely. He held his breath and hoped that his research has been right. He walked on until the shadows cast by the buildings on either side fell over him. He turned to see the people who'd been watching moments before. Now they were shaking their heads and walking on perplexed, as though they'd all forgotten something terribly important. Harry let his breath out and grinned. He'd only come once over the summer, and then just to browse, but his research indicated an establishment date of 1955. He was glad they hadn't changed that concealment between then and when he'd gone. Perhaps all of the enchantments were the same as he knew them. Harry took a lid off a trash can nearby and put the handle in a crack between a gray and a brown slat of wood on the fence that blocked the way between the buildings. _One turn left, three turns right, two turns left again..._ the metal circle turned freely like a combination lock. After five more turns right, four boards sprang aside like a gate, revealing the other side to be whitewashed and growing with verdant vines, welcoming the visitor inside. Harry replaced the lid on the bin and walked through the entrance to Copper Corner, San Fransisco's own version of Diagon Alley.

Harry stepped out of the shadows and into the afternoon light that lit up the alley. As he made his way down the main lane he smiled to himself as he took in the shops around him. He stopped abruptly when he came to a shop that had not been there on his trip during the summer, Remington's Broom Company. Ever since Harry had become friends with Ron Weasley he had had front row seats to the red-heads commentary on all the different brooms out in the world, especially the ones that the American Quidditch team used. _"While the Firebolt is the broom favored by the biggest teams now, there are none that can match the brooms the yanks used back in the Quidditch season of '81. They won every one of their games and every World Cup when they used the Galaxy Blazer." _ Harry stared at the broom that was hovering in the display window, the Galaxy Blazer. He briefly had the thought to go in and see how much it was, but was pulled from that line of thinking when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"You blockin da door misser."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the little boy before him. Coming just above his knee with spiky blonde hair and in an expensive looking black cloak was a very young Draco Malfoy. _'Could my luck be that good?'_ Harry thought to himself and just as he was about to respond to the little boy he was cut off from doing so when a voice called out from behind him.

"Draco, what did I tell you about leaving mummy? And would you leave that young man alone." Harry turned around quickly when he heard the voice call out. Striding quickly out of Osh Kosh Bigosh: Little Wizarding Wear; arms overflowing with wrapped packages, was the person he was looking for, Narcissa Malfoy.

Regaining his composure Harry straightened. "It is no problem, ma'am. He is right, I was indeed blocking the window," he replied smoothly, then turning to the much younger Draco he asked, "Do you like Quidditch little guy?" Harry had to stifle a laugh when the little blonde boy in front of him gave a squeak and ran back to his mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"He is fine. Sometimes my son thinks he is a lot bigger than he really is." Narcissa said matter of factly.

"I know what you mean. I have a little brother too and he thinks that he owns the world."

"Don't they all." She replied, shifting her stance so that none of the packages would fall.

"Would you like some help with those ma'am, it looks like you've got quite the handful?"

"No thank you, I can manage."

"Nonsense." Harry said moving forward, taking a few of the heavier looking packages.

"You really didn't need to do that young man; I am quite capable of carrying them on my own."

"Oh I have no doubt of that ma'am, mothers are quite resourceful, but there was this one time that my mother dropped and broke several jars of jam because she was trying to wrangle my little brother, who was being a right pain. And besides I really don't mind helping. It's what I do."

The briefest of smiles crossed her face and with a nod she said, "If you must," and then turning to the young boy she said, "Come Draco."

As they walked away from the Quidditch store, much to Draco's dismay, and to where she and the young boy were staying, which Harry came to learn was the Leaky Mug, he took the chance to get to know the woman that was Narcissa Malfoy. "So let me get this straight, while his father is away on business you decided to bring Draco on a tour of the states. What made you choose San Francisco of all places? I mean don't get me wrong, it is a pretty cool place, but I am sure there are plenty of other places that would be better than here." Harry asked curiously.

Narcissa blushed as she opened the door that led into the Leaky Mug, "It sounds childish, but I came here once when I was about your age with a really good friend of mine, practically sisters we were…are...anyway, we came across this little hole-in-the-wall- café that served the best coffee. It became one of our favorite little spots to visit when we went on holiday. I haven't been able to come much lately, what with Draco and…but it is as you said; his father was away and instead of being cooped up in a stuffy manor I decided to take him on holiday."

"It's not childish at all." He replied with a smile. "You found something that you like and want to share it with your son. I think that is a great, if not a noble sentiment." However, it didn't go unnoticed by Harry that Narcissa looked more than worried when she had almost slipped up and said something she had not intended too. He was pleased to see some of the worry that crossed her face fade away when he said what he had. He wanted her to feel comfortable towards him.

"Well this is me." Narcissa said as she opened the door to her room. Harry smiled slightly when Draco pushed past his mother and ran inside calling out for someone. "Thank you again for helping me this afternoon."

"As I said before ma'am, it is no problem at all." But Harry was cut off from saying anything more when a shriek sounded from behind the door, followed by a loud _**CRASH**_.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder quickly and called out, "Draco, are you alright?" when she received no reply she turned back to Harry, "I apologize. I need to go deal with that. I think his uncle "play scared" him again. I swear that man…"

"I know what you mean." Replied Harry with a chuckle, "Well then, I shall let you get to that as it seems that your hands are about to more full than they were before."

Again Narcissa allowed herself a brief smile, "Thank you again."

"Like I said, it was no problem and who knows, we might run into each other again, of course if we do I expect you to tell me what happened with Draco and his Uncle." And just as Narcissa was about to respond, the faint wailing sound of an infant rolled through the open door causing all of the color to drain from her face. And without so much as a word to him, Narcissa Malfoy slammed the door as quickly as she could.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

"She actually slammed the door in your face?" Draco said in awe, which caused Harry to sigh, again.

"Yes, Draco she did, now can we get to sleep please? I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day and I would like to be well rested."

"Sure, no problem, I won't bug you again." Came the resolute reply.

Harry gave another sigh and turned onto his side. His Grams had put them both in Prue's room, or what would become his mom and dad's, since she was away for the night. While Harry took the bed, Draco was made to sleep on the cot that Penny had made up for him. At first it seemed that the blonde was going to protest, but quickly and politely thanked her and proceeded to get ready for bed. This would have usually made Harry question the blonde, but ever since he had returned to the manor Draco had become unusually quiet. It was only as Harry got into bed that Draco seemed to 'wake up' and prod Harry with questions. He deflected them as best he could, mainly because he himself didn't have the answers, but he wasn't about to tell Draco that.

"Hey Potter?" Draco asked quietly.

Again, Harry sighed, but instead of it being one of annoyance, it was one of resolution. "Malfoy?"

"Thanks."

Harry lay there silently, slightly taken aback. Of all the things he had expected to come from the blonde's mouth, this was not one of them. It took him a moment to decide how to respond, but in the end he felt that the simplest was best. "No problem Malfoy."

"Hey Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"How long do you think it is going to take before all of this is resolved?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the spell and finding out about…"

"As much as I hate to say it…as long as it takes. These things aren't really that precise. I mean, usually the spell only lasts about a day and then your back to the place you started from. So I really have no idea, but as to finding out…I do know that it has to be soon."

"So tomorrow then?"

"More than likely that is when everything is going to come to a head, yes."

"You do realize that I expect to be told everything that happens, right?"

"I do know this Malfoy"

"Good, as long as we are on the same page."

"We are Malfoy. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's weird though, you know?"

"What's that?"

"That I pretty much grew up my whole life not knowing that somewhere out there I had a…I mean, why would my mother hide something like that from me?"

"Parents, mothers especially Draco, will do anything for their child, believe me when I say I know this first hand."

"So your mom…"

"…gave me to the Potters hoping to keep me safe. She had no idea that by handing me over to them for safe keeping that she would be…well, that things would pretty much not go according to plan. But then again, nothing we Halliwell's do really goes according to plan. And you're a prime example of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you asked me for help I researched and planned and I had been ready for just about anything, except you hitching a ride with me."

"What?"

"Look, the spell I cast was specifically designed to return me to the moment I cast the spell. So had you not hitched a ride when you did, you would have seen the swirling lights stop and find me standing there all fresh with the information that you asked me to help you get."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"And if I keep trying to explain it to you then you will become even more confused than you are now."

"Well, put it simply then."

"There really is no "simple" when it comes to time travel Draco, which is why no one does it without strict supervision. If you change something…well it's not good. But anyway, I digress, when the spell I cast is complete, you and I will appear back in the room we left from at the exact moment that you collided with me."

"So you're telling me that because of the way you wrote the spell, the moment I collided with you we were taken to the past and the "us" who were already there, or rather here in the past, were sent back to that exact moment in the future…?" Draco said trailing off.

"Right, and so while you and I are here having this conversation, I am sure that the "future us" are already long gone from that room."

"So not too far into the future I know what it is that we came back here to find out?"

"That sounds about right."

"I think I'm going to need a headache relieving potion."

"Like I said, time travel is very complicated, and if you try to wrap your head around it you will get one massive migraine. And instead of putting a potion into your body, you should try clearing your mind and going into a deep sleep, you might be surprised at how much that will help."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. Now if it's alright with you, I am going to go to try and get some sleep. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Harry." And with that, both boys turned over in their respective beds and fell into a deep sleep, but not before wondering what the next day was going to bring.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

Harry picked up his coffee and brought it to his lips in effort to hide the growing smirk on his face at seeing the person in front of him pale slightly at his sudden appearance. Truth be told, his appearance at the Buena Vista was anything but sudden. For well over half an hour he had been standing across the street watching the person who had brought him here. He had to admit it to himself that it had been an odd sight at seeing Lucius's wife sitting in an obviously muggle setting, sipping what Harry assumed was either coffee or tea, as if this was the sort of place she belonged; not some stuffy manor where she was reduced to the, "_You are a housewife and will not speak unless spoken to" _roll. If Harry had to hazard a guess, on only what he was seeing now and without knowing who she would become in the future, he would say she looked like a "normal, muggle mother", who was simply having a moment to herself. So it had been with no small amount of regret that Harry strode up to the table and sat down opposite her.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding on your quiet time", Harry said after setting down his coffee, "It's just that I saw you from across the street and thought I would come over and say hello. I mean, what are the chances that I would stumble across the one person that I was hoping to see again?"

"More than likely they are very slim." said Narcissa Malfoy regaining composure.

"Indeed, they are very slim, but enough about that, how are you doing this morning?"

"I am doing better than when you last saw me, so what brings you out this way this morning?"

"Oh, well, it was like I said, I was simply walking by, sometimes I simply like to walk around the city, and I saw you from a distance and though that I would stop by."

"Well it was good to see you again; I hope you have a good rest of your day."

"I am sorry for crashing your morning, but I was being very serious when I said I was hoping to run into you again and please forgive me if I brush aside your gentle hint at wanting to be left alone, but when we parted yesterday I got the impression that you could use someone to talk to."

"If that was the case young man, then I would have simply spoken to Draco's Uncle."

"You're right, you could have, but I guess that you didn't because otherwise you wouldn't have let me stay here as long as I have."

Narcissa sighed and set down her coffee mug, "You're right, I haven't and that is only because Draco's uncle has already done so much for us I simply didn't want to burden him even more than I already have."

"With all due respect ma'am, if Draco's uncle is as good a man as you say he is, I can guarantee that he doesn't mind the slightest bit. I mean, you two are family, isn't that what family is supposed to do for one another."

"Well, we're not exactly blood related, but we grew up together and we are as good as."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Severus, Draco's uncle, and I grew up together and so we are practically family. He does what he does because…well, I suppose you are right, he does it because he cares and I am sure that he wouldn't mind me ranting to him a bit, but it is as I have said; I simply do not want to burden him any more than necessary."

Severus, as in Severus Snape, the Potions Master?"

Narcissa just stared at Harry, a look of shock clearly evident on her face. "Yes, how do you know him?"

Harry cursed at himself inwardly; he had not meant to say what he did, so thinking quickly, he continued. "I, along with a few others, studied under him for a time. I doubt he even remembers me."

"I am sure he hasn't forgotten you, that man has an impeccable memory."

"That he does Mrs. Malfoy, but I believe we have gotten away from our earlier conversation."

"Indeed we have young man, and to be quite honest you are a stranger to me, so tell me why I would tell _you_ about my troubles when I won't even tell Severus."

"Because ma'am, it is sometimes easier to talk to s perfect stranger than it is to a person you know and the fact of the matter is I can help you."

Narcissa was taken aback by this, "What do you mean you can help?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, it does not take much to see that you are struggling with something that you yourself are not sure you can handle and whether you simply need someone to talk to or someone to help you, the simple fact is that you need help. So here I am, Donny Masterson, offering to help you." Harry said, again using the alias he had created on that fateful trip to Diagon Alley with his mother and aunt on his birthday.

"I know who you are young man, you introduced yourself to me yesterday, but why would you want to help me?"

"Because it is in my nature to help people, it always has been, even when they do not want or ask for it." He explained.

They fell into silence for a time and several times it looked to Harry as though Narcissa Malfoy was ready to hex him into next week, but in the end, as though all fight had left her, she turned her teary gaze to him and gave a small nod. Harry watched as she reached down and from under the table she brought out a baby carrier and set it in the chair next to her. _'Must have been under an invisibility charm or something'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Mr. Masterson, I would like you to meet my daughter."

Harry looked down at the sleeping child and smiled, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." responded Narcissa, with a smile just as wide. "Both her and Draco are my entire world."

"I bet."

"I think that the only other person that could match my love for her is her brother. Draco just adores her and is very protective of her as well."

"And I bet her father is just as protective of her as Draco is." Harry stated, taking another sip of his coffee, but upon seeing the face she made at his comment he asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Their father…well let's just say that it…he…well, the entire situation with him is a complicated one."

"Why?"

"Well you see, he doesn't know he has a daughter." Narcissa replied quickly before she downed the rest of her coffee.

"He doesn't know he has a daughter?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I told you, it's complicated."

"I'm beginning to see that. Why doesn't he know about her?"

"The short answer to your question is that he is a very evil man and doesn't deserve to have any children at all."

"Forgive me for interrupting, but do you really think that is your call, I mean, he is human after all and is prone to making mistakes." Harry asked, wincing slightly inside at defending the elder Malfoy. Truth be told, he knew exactly what she meant and he agreed with her, but because he wasn't supposed to know what was going on, he had to put on an act like never before.

"Lucius has not always been so bad, he just fell into the wrong crowd and now I fear that he is beyond redemption."

"But to keep a parent ignorant of a child…are you sure that is the wisest thing to do, I mean, what if it pushes him further away? Do you really want to be the one responsible for not giving the man a second chance?"

"He has had many chances to redeem himself, but has continued to choose to go down the wrong path, away from what is good, away from his family. So do I want to be responsible for pushing that man down a path, closer to evil and away from his family? The answer to that is no, but I fear what would happen if I don't do this. Not to mention the affect he may have on my daughter; especially when I see the damage he has already begun to inflict on our son."

"You're afraid that he might pit them against each other, make them compete with each other, for his attention while never giving it to them."

"Exactly, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"I am very good at reading people."

"So it would seem."

"So what do you plan to do then, about the little one?"

Narcissa sighed, "I'm going to give her…"

"…up for adoption?"

"…to a friend of mine who is unable to have children of her own."

"Won't your husband be able to find her? I mean, she does have his name after all."

"He won't be able to find her." Narcissa said, shaking her head. "You see, I haven't named her yet."

"How do you acknowledge her then?"

"Little one, baby, little angel…just to name a few. The point is, for him to try and track her, in any sort of way; he needs to know her name"

"I suppose I could see how that could work, even if I don't understand."

"Youngman, until you have children of your own to protect, you will never understand."

"That is what my mother keeps telling me."

"And she is right. There is nothing greater in the world than a mother's love."

"So this "friend", can she be trusted?"

"I trust her with my life. She is like a sister to me."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same friend who you were with when you found this coffee house would it?"

Narcissa nodded, "The one and same. I was to meet with her later today."

"I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but how do you expect your husband to not find her?"

"As of this moment, there are only three people, outside of myself, that know of my daughter's existence. One of them is an accomplished Occlumens, and the second is the woman who is practically my sister and will be taking my daughter and the last one, well, I do hope that I don't have to regret telling you all of this."

"You need not worry about me telling anyone ma'am, although I do have one final question." When Narcissa nodded, Harry continued. "What about your son, he knows that he has a sibling, what is there to stop him from telling his father all about her?"

"As much as it pains me to do it, his Godfather is seeing to that."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I understood you. How is his godfather going to "see to it"?"

"After speaking at length with Severus about this, he is going to bind the memories, effectively seal them into Draco's mind so that he will not be able to remember that he even had a sister."

"So you're going to purge him of any memory of her."

"No, I would never do that. I am simply going to seal the knowledge of her away in his subconscious. So no, he won't be able to remember her, at least not until they are both safe."

"I do not want to sound superior ma'am, but take it from someone who knows, nothing in this world can truly be forgotten."

"Oh I'm sure there will be moments, echo's if you will, in which Draco will have feelings that he will not be able to place, but in the end, his not being able to place those feelings or remember anything about her will keep him safe."

Harry nodded and took advantage of the sudden silence to take another drink of his now lukewarm coffee. He was about to say something when he set his mug down, but when he saw the pale expression that was on Narcissa's face, that particular train of thought came to an abrupt stop. "Mrs. Malfoy, are you okay?" She didn't respond. Harry noticed that her gaze seemed to be locked onto something in the distance. Deciding to see what so fiercely held her gaze, Harry turned around. To say that he was surprised to see what he did would have been the understatement of the century. There, not half a block away from them was the motionless form of the one person, Harry knew, she didn't want to see, Lucius Malfoy. Even from such a distance there was no mistaking it was him. He was wearing a simple, yet expensive-looking black suit, the snake-head cane to his right, his face an expressionless mask. Harry thought he could see traces of anger break through, but it seemed to pass too quickly for him to be sure.

Harry turned quickly back around and found the baby carrier gone and Narcissa scribbling away on a pad of paper. "Aren't you going to hide the baby, I though you didn't want…?"

"I have blocked her from his perception. Right now the only thing he can see is me taking a sip of my coffee every couple of seconds or so. He cannot see you or the baby, however, this particular charm will begin to wear out the closer he gets."

"Perception filter charm… very nice!"

"Yes, it is very nice, but right now I need you to listen to me." She replied quickly as she ripped the piece of paper that she had been writing on off the pad. Curious, Harry locked his gaze with hers. "I need you to take my daughter to this address as quick as you can."

"Me!"

"Yes, you, you are the only one who can do it now. As much as I wish that I could be the one to do it…there is just no way now."

"Surely…"

"No time…" Narcissa exclaimed, looking back to where her husband was. "He is coming this way; you have to take her now!"

Harry turned back to look at the Malfoy patriarch, who was indeed walking quickly towards them. He was about to protest that he would be seen leaving, with something that wasn't even there, completely forgetting about the perception charm he and the baby were under, but it seemed that fate had other ideas. Just as Harry had been about to speak, a large Greyhound bus turned the corner and stopped, letting its passengers off, buying them the time they needed. He quickly turned back to Narcissa, who was looking at him expectantly and with a nod he said, "I'll do it. I'll make sure she gets there safely."

"I know you will Mr. Potter."

All of a sudden, time seemed to come to a dead-stop, "Excuse me!"

"Please don't try to play dumb with me, I'm a Black. I figured out who you were not long after we met."

"But how, why…"

"I knew your father Mr. Potter. You look exactly like him; except for the eyes…you have her eyes. I would be a fool not to put it together. Just tell me one thing, does what I do today work?"

"I…I don't…I don't know what…"

"We do not have the time for you to play dumb Mr. Potter. I knew you when you were a baby and even then you looked exactly like James. Your baby counterpart is about two now, but you look like your sixteen so please, do not bother trying to deny that you are from the future, and tell me, does what I am doing work?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Harry nodded one. Narcissa sighed. "Thank you. It is good to know that the Black line will live on through my children."

Harry shook his head, "Mrs. Malfoy, your daughter…"

"No," Narcissa said resolutely, "I can't know anything about the future, lest it changes in some way. You have given me a great gift Mr. Potter, thank you. Know that you will always have a friend in the Black family. But now you have to go."

As if on cue, time seemed to pick right back up. Sounds came rushing back and filled Harry's ears. With a resolved look, he bent slightly across the table and picked up the sleeping baby from the carrier. As soon as he was cradling the baby, he looked back at Narcissa, who had just flicked her wrist at the carrier, causing it to disappear. "Go now!" And in a swift movement, Harry did as he was told.

As much as he wanted to question her as to why she let him continue his 'Donny Masterson charade' as long as she had, he had another goal to accomplish at the moment and that was getting this baby to safety. Unfortunately the only place he could escape to at the moment was the inside of the Buena Vista Coffee house. Without looking back he hurried inside and made his way towards one of the empty booths in the corner and out of site of any of the windows. He was only sitting down for a moment before someone approached him.

"Hello and welcome to the Buena Vista, how can I…it's you!"

"What?"

"It's you; you were one of the boys behind one of our dumpster's yesterday morning. I knew I hadn't made it up. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um…I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Tessa." The girl said with a smile.

"Right, Tessa, well you see, I just came in for a quick breather. I've been out walking with this little one here…" Harry said, as he motioned, as best he could, to the sleeping child in his arms. "…all morning and just needed to find a place to rest my legs."

"That's fine, for the moment anyway, can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good thank you."

"Okay then, how about an explanation?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"For me," Tessa said as she stepped closer to the table. "You owe me an explanation for yesterday morning."

"I do?" Harry replied, confused.

"Yes, you do."

"Well, um…it's complicated."

"Difficult to explain?"

"No, just a long story."

"Well I'm due for a break anyway, so why don't you tell it to me now." Tessa said as she sat down opposite him.

"Look, I really don't have the time. I have to be somewhere soon and I…"

"Look, you can't just pop into and then out of a girl's life like that. It gives them the wrong idea."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm only messing with you." She replied as she stood up.

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, before I forget, you left this behind when you left yesterday. I thought you might try to come and find it, but when you never showed…anyway, I kept it safe…just in case." Tessa said as she reached into her apron and pulled out a silver ring with black lines etched into it.

At seeing the ring, Harry got out of the booth and gave Tessa a one-armed hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how glad I am that you found this. My friend was about to skin me alive when he found out I had lost it."

"I am sure he will be glad to know that it is safe."

"He will indeed. It was his mothers. You see she…" Harry paused a moment and looked outside at the now empty table where he and Narcissa had just been. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he continued. "She passed away not too long ago and he has taken to carrying that around with him everywhere."

"Oh, well I am glad to have been able to help. Are you sure you don't need anything, coffee…tea?"

"No, I'm good, thanks, but I would be grateful if you could point me to the restroom, it seems that this one here needs to be changed." Harry said. The sleeping child in his arms didn't _need_ to be changed; he just needed to get away so that he could continue on with the task Narcissa Malfoy had set him.

"Yeah, no problem, just go down the hall and the men's is the last door on the left."

"Thank you Tessa, I won't forget this." Harry said with a smile.

"They're only directions to the restroom; I didn't save your life or anything." Tessa said nonchalantly as she turned and headed in the direction of another booth. Harry smiled as he watched her go. _'Maybe I should come here once I'm back in my own time. The coffee here was pretty good…'_ Harry thought as he went in the direction of the restroom. Once inside and was sure that he was alone he looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Have no fear little one, I will make sure that you are safe. I won't leave you until I am sure." With that said, Harry set to work, quickly thinking up a spell that would get him to where he needed to go.

_**To the address I have in hand**_

_**Oh guiding magic**_

_**Take me to Narcissa's dearest friend**_

Not a moment later, a swirl of white lights descended around Harry and the baby. And as quickly as the lights came, they left, leaving behind an empty bathroom except for the unmoving form of Tessa Hammond in the doorway. "I really need a vacation." She said as she shut the door behind her.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

Harry appeared at the end of a long, stone walk-way that wound its way up to the front of an oddly shaped house. He thought it looked a bit familiar, but couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. With a vigorous shake of his head, though careful not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms, he began his trek up to the front door. Once there, he knocked four times and took a few steps back. It wasn't long before the door swung open to reveal a woman about Narcissa's age. "Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Harry," He began, opting to use his real name, as he was sure that he hadn't met this woman in the future and she hadn't met him. "And Narcissa Malfoy sent me to bring this little on to you."

Harry watched as realization dawned on the woman before him and her gaze fell to the bundle in his arms. "Is that…?"

"Yes ma'am. Mrs. Malfoy was sorry that she couldn't be here to do this herself, but in the end she thought it was best that she didn't."

The woman nodded, "And I can understand why. Well don't just stand there, come in. It isn't too cold out, but we don't want you or that precious little one catching a cold." She said, waving Harry inside with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, but I can't be staying long. I have to get back to my friend."

"I understand, um…do you mind if I...?" She said, gesturing to the baby in Harry's arms.

"No, after all, you are the one who is going to be looking out for her from now on. I was simply to get her here to you." Harry replied as he passed the baby into the woman's waiting arms.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is. I guess it's a good thing you have blond hair too, otherwise you might have some explaining to do."

"Indeed. And once the blood-adoption is complete, she will take on some of my features as well."

"Aren't blood adoptions against the law?"

The woman before him smiled. "As a good friend, a brother really, once told me…"It is completely legal…as long as nobody knows about it." And seeing as I have been out of the public eye for some time it will appear as though I have simply been caring for my little one."

"You haven't been out in public for almost a year?" Harry blanched. "How do you…how did you manage that?"

The woman laughed. "My husband likes to travel, and the places we go are not known for being heavily populated. Besides, with my profession, it is not uncommon to hole yourself up for a long period of time."

"And just what do you do that keeps you so busy?" Harry asked. And just as she was about to respond, the sleeping baby woke up and began to get a little fussy.

"Shhh…shhh, it's okay little one, you're safe, don't cry. Did Narcissa happen to give you anything, any supplies for the baby?"

"No, we were kind of pressed for time."

Nodding in understanding, the woman freed one of her hands and _**snapped**_ her fingers. "Hows can Floppy bees of service mistress?" A regal looking elf said with low bow.

"Floppy, we have a new house guest for an undetermined amount of time, and right now she is in need of a bottle, so could you make one up please."

"It is being my honor mistress." And in one quick motion, the elf, Floppy, snapped her fingers and vanished with an almost silent 'pop'. Not a moment later, a bottle, full of what looked like milk, appeared on the table in front of them.

"Well that was fast." Harry said, watching as the woman in front of him picked up the bottle and began to feed the baby.

"Floppy has been with me since I was a little girl and is viewed as a part of this family, as an equal. I hope this does not offend you."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't. I have a house elf myself and though I didn't get him until recently, I treat him with the respect he deserves. Many in the Wizarding world underestimate house-elves, but the truth is that they are quite powerful and deserve our respect."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

They both fell into silence, both watching the baby suck on her bottle. It wasn't long before her eyes began to droop. Both Harry and the woman smiled. "I think it it's about time I get her down. You wouldn't mind helping me would you?" She asked, looking at Harry.

"I don't mind at all." He replied with a smile. In no time at all they reached a room, which Harry guessed, was the master bedroom.

"I finished putting the crib up not long before you got here. Of course I had been hoping to have a bit more time to get a few more things done, but I was asked to be ready at a moment's notice." The woman said as she walked over to the crib that was tucked into the corner of the room. "Actually," The woman said, turning back to Harry, "Do you mind holding her for a moment while I get her blankets together?"

"Not at all." Harry said with a smile as he took the baby from her arms.

"What is her name by the way?" The woman asked as she bustled about the room.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Her name, the baby's name, what is it. I don't want to keep calling her "baby" or something of that sort, it's just not right."

"Oh…umm…well, she doesn't have one. Narcissa said she would rather have no connection to her or that Lucius have any way to locate the child."

The woman before Harry frowned. "I know that she was doing what she thought was right, but there is no reason not to name a child. Especially one that is as beautiful as this little one." She said, taking the still sleeping child from Harry.

"I agree, but it is as you said, she had her reasons. And with all due respect ma'am, Narcissa trusted you enough to give you her daughter to protect. She knew what she was doing and what you would have to do."

"You're right, and I have the perfect name for her." The woman said with a smile.

"Already…you don't want to discuss a possible name for her with your husband?"

"My husband trusts my judgment." With that said she turned towards the crib and laid the sleeping child softly down. As Harry watched her pull the small blanket around the baby, he heard her say-

"Goodnight, my little Luna."

Harry blanched. "What did you just call her!"

"Luna. You see, her mother, Narcissa, she…"

But Harry heard no more. The moment he had heard the name of the baby, he had felt a change in the air and knew exactly what was about to happen, though not the way that it did. Normally with his magic, or his mothers and aunts, a swirl of white light would appear and whisk them away gently, yet quickly, to their destination. This, however, felt like someone had taken a battering-ram to his gut and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with something heavy laying on top of him.

Opening his eyes he saw it to be none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oi, you great lump, get off!" Harry said, as he attempted to push the blonde boy off of him. When both finally managed to come to a standing position, Harry had a better look at Draco and what he saw before him made him roar with laughter. "What in the name of Merlin happened to you?"

Draco glared. "If you must know," the blonde said with a scowl as he took out his wand and waved it over himself, returning him to his usual appearance, "Your future aunt and mother, I'm not sure which one was who, because you refuse to tell me which one it is that is your mother, both decided it would be best that I played dress up with them. "It's your life if you don't" they both said. Devious little monsters…"

"They didn't try and get you in a dress?"

"Oh they tried, but thankfully your grams stepped in and told them that that was taking things a bit too far and that they should just practice hair braiding and putting on make-up."

"That's my grams for you."

Draco scowled. "I am glad you find this amusing Potter, but if you don't mind, I am tired and there are still things I need to get done today."

Harry laughed silently to himself as he watched Draco turn and walk towards the door. It was just as the blonde Slytherin had turned the handle that Harry came back to his senses and called out to him. "Hey, wait, I can't believe I forgot, not after the trouble we went through, but I need to tell you what I…why are you shaking your head?"

Harry watched as Draco appeared to sigh heavily and turned back to face him. While you were off 'who knows where' I had a lot of time to think."

"You mean while you were being the guinea pig to a pair of little girls…"

"Yes." Draco said curtly, though Harry was sure that he could see a slight smile on his face. "While I was a being a guinea pig, whatever in Merlin's name that is, I did a lot of thinking and I came to conclusion that right now, at this point in time, I don't need to know or rather, it is best that I not know any details."

"But all that time you spent…"

"Is she safe Potter?"

"Wait…what?"

"Is she safe, where she is at this moment? Is she safe?"

Harry simply looked at the boy in front of him. "Yes, she is safe."

"Then that is all I need to know." Draco said, turning back to the door.

"But don't you want to know why you don't…

"Remember her? I already know this Potter."

"How could you possibly…"

"It was all in the note, well some of it anyway."

"But I thought you said you told me…"

"Potter, I only told you what you needed to know and at the time, you didn't need to know what all was in the letter. Even now, you still don't need to know."

"But,"

"In the letter my mother told me what she and…what she had done to me so that my sister would be protected. I also know the only way that potion will reverse is if we are both, without a doubt, safe."

Harry stared at Draco, not saying anything for some time before he simply nodded. "You do realize that this is your only chance to find out what you were seeking. You can't come to me in a day or so because the 'not knowing' is eating you up inside."

"I do know this Potter." Draco said surely.

"Then why go through what you did to get me to help you, if you didn't want to know?"

"Because when I came to you, that is all I wanted, to know who she was, but in the end, while I was with those two little girls, something in my mother's letter came back to me."

"And what was that?"

"That while I may be the heir to the Malfoy line, I am still a Black and nothing can take that away from me. Now, I know my sister is out there somewhere and while she may have grown up under a different name, she too is a Black and we are survivors and we _will_ meet again someday."

Not having anything to say, Harry nodded. Draco smirked and turned back to the door, and just as he was about to leave he turned back and looked at Harry. "I really am thankful for all that you did to help me, and while I really do not see us as enemies anymore, you do realize that…"

"You are going to act as though we are, don't worry, I understand."

Draco nodded, gave a slight smile and left without another word. Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there before he too left the room and made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room. He had a beautiful red-head waiting for him and if he didn't hurry…well, he didn't want to think about that. As he came upon the entrance to his common room he put his hands in his pockets and gave a slight frown when he felt something in one of them. Harry sighed as he looked at the foreign object, Narcissa Malfoy's wedding band. _'I'll just have to get this to Draco later'_ Harry thought to himself just before calling out the password to the Fat Lady.

"Well that certainly took long enough." A voice called out to Harry, shaking him from his thought as he came through the portrait hole.

"What, it hasn't even been that long."

Ginny smiled, "I'm only messing with you Harry. So, are you going to tell me what you had to do?" she said as she got up from her chair and hugged him.

"Of course I am…I told you I would?" Harry replied as he led them to the chair that Ginny had just vacated.

"Well then, out with it you, a girl hasn't got all day."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, so do you remember…" he said trailing off. There had been a slight vibrating and then his ring finger on his left hand started to warm. "Now? Why does it have to be now…" Harry said in exasperation.

"What is it Harry, what's wrong?"

"Explanations are going to have to wait Ginny; we need to go, now!"

"What why?"

"Voldemort's attacking."


	58. Changedor Beginning to Change?

'**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 58**

**Changed…or beginning to?**

* * *

**_LAST TIME:_**

_ Ginny raised her wand and summoned a book from her room. "Are you happy now?"_

_"For now, but I won't really happy until I can get back to see you."_

_"Well then you had better hurry and do what you need to."_

_With a smile, Harry leaned down and gently kissed Ginny's cheek. "I will be back as soon as I can."_

_"You had better." Ginny called out**.**_

* * *

**_Hogwarts,_**

**_Gryffindor Common Room:_**

**_Shortly after Harry's departure..._**

_***~**hpgw**~***_

_***~**hpgw**~***_

_She sighed as she watched Harry leave through the portrait hole and looked down at the book clutched in her hands. The little jewel on the clasp was pulsating every so often which meant only one thing; she had a message waiting for her. Eagerly she opened it and began to read._

'_**Are you alone?'**_

'_**I am now.' wrote Ginny.**_

'_**That is good, because we need to meet.'**_

'_**Now?'**_

'_**Yes, now, but there is not much time.'**_

'_**Why not?"**_

'_**Because the one you love will return shortly.'**_

'_**But Harry just left.'**_

'_**And what he is to accomplish will take no **time** at all.'**_

'_**But why, after so long, I thought you said….?'**_

'_**I did, but that was some time ago.'**_

'_**That would be…'**_

'…_**An understatement, I know. Now, are you able to get away?'**_

_Ginny simply stared at the writing in front of her. She knew what she needed to do, but something in the back of her mind held her back._

'_**Harry is on his own path and will learn of everything when the timing is right.'**_

_Again, Ginny stared at the writing before her. It was as though the person on the other end knew what was holding her back, reading her mind perhaps. She shook her head at that thought. Reading minds wasn't possible. _'Well, not with this person at least_.' Ginny said to herself. Mind reading/ Telepathy required a bond to work and while she shared a bond with her friend, it was nothing compared to the bond she had with Harry. Ginny smiled at her though of Harry and then sighed resolutely. _

'_**What is it you need me to do?' she wrote quickly.**_

'_**For us to accomplish what needs to be done in the time we have, I need you to do exactly what I say. Is that understood?'**_

'_**And what exactly is it we're going to be doing?'**_

'_**It is time for me to tell you…everything...'**_

Ginny was thrust from her thoughts when a pillow hit her square in the face. She immediately sent a glare towards the one she knew who had thrown it and if looks could kill, her brother would be a dead man. "Are you out of your bloody mind, Ronald?" She asked, anger dripping from her voice.

"Only sometimes." was his reply as he dodged the oncoming pillow.

"Oh, Ronald-Bilius-Weasley, you are dead!" And with that Ginny made to leap off the couch she was currently on, but was held back.

"I don't think now is the appropriate time to get into this."

"But he…" Ginny said, pointing to her brother, who was crouched behind an overly large armchair, "...started it."

"And you would be the bigger person if you _didn't_ finish it." Replied Harry, but at seeing the smirk Ron now had on his face he continued. "At least not while he's expecting it." And the smirk on his best friends face promptly vanished.

At this, Ron stood up with an indignant look on his face, "Oi, mate, you're supposed to be on my side." And before he had time to react, a pillow, bigger than the one he had thrown, hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. When he got to his feet he stared over at his sister, who was leaning against Harry.

"Never mess with a Weasley female, dear brother."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." He said as he took his seat next to Hermione, who took one look at him and shook her head, a smile breaking across her face.

"Now, what were we talking about before my brother decided to…have some fun?"

"Just about what happened a few nights ago." Answered Hermione.

"Do you mean the battle itself, or the fact that the Order got their arses handed to them?"

"Both really, as you can't have the one without the other" Ron replied.

"Now that is a true story. I have to say that I don't think half the Order would be alive if it weren't for us and the Knights. Plus I think we were lucky to have gotten the 'Old Knights' to help us round up the ones we did in the end and clean up the Order's massive mess they just _left _for us. Thanks for that Harry." Hermione said with a pointed look.

Harry nodded, "But it wasn't just me Hermione. I tried to thank Ezekiel for allowing me to use the troops, but he said as they were already mine to command and…"

"That Harry should feel free to call on them whenever the need should arise." Ginny finished.

"That's brilliant mate. Just think about all the damage we could do to ol' snake faces ranks."

"That is not why we started the Knights, Ron. We did it so we could go out there and help people; not make preemptive strikes against him and his Death Eaters."

"Hermione is right on the money with that thought. That is not why we started this, Ron. Besides think how difficult it would be to coordinate with two different groups. We were just lucky that it all flowed as well as it did." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I think we have Neville to thank for that Harry?"

"You're right Ginny." Hermione said with a smile. "I don't know how he did it, but it was as if we all, the Old Knights and New Knights simply…I don't know, flowed together. It was as though we were all _one_."

"I think you have found "the one" to lead the other Knights when the time comes Harry." Ron said with a smile.

"Don't you want to do that Ron, I mean, you have a mind for strategies, and I thought for sure that you would want to lead one of the groups."

Still smiling, Ron replied, "As wonderful as that would be mate, it is as you said, I have a mind for strategies. I can figure out the best places to lay traps, the best formations we should take, the best places to take our enemies out from, but to actually lead such an amazing group of people, let's face it, I am better at your side than I am leading another. I really think that Neville should be the one to have that honor. The way he handled himself out there…it's like he was born to do this."

"Wow, Ron, that's very mature of you to say." Hermione said with a shocked smile.

"Well, that's my name, Ronald 'Mature' Weasley."

"This coming from the boy who gets his sisters attention by throwing pillows at her, yes, very mature." There was a moment of silence before they all cracked smiles and had a good laugh, including Ron.

"Not that I don't like having a laugh, but we need to get back to addressing the matter at hand and I for one would rather do this now as opposed to later."

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's talking about Dumbledore." Ginny responded.

"I didn't know this was about Dumbledore. I thought we were discussing the Order and how ill equipped they were?"

"But those are one in the same, Hermione, as he is their leader. The fact is they have no experience in dealing with this kind of enemy and they're acting as though the ones they are opposing are the same as Death Eaters and are easily subdued. They need to know this is not the case." Harry said seriously.

"You know mate, there is a way that we could deal with this."

"I dunno Ron, I'm not sure I want to open that door."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Why not," Ron went on, ignoring Hermione's question "What would it hurt?"

"Maybe not much, but what I'm worried about is the message that would send."

"What message?" This time it was Ginny who asked the question.

Again, Ron ignored the posed question, "We would simply be there to listen in and if the need should arise put in our 'two cents'."

"If either Ginny or I have to ask what you two are talking about one more time, you will find out just how skilled I have become at using the Bat Bogey Hex. Ginny has been teaching me on how to…cast it more efficiently. So you two had better spill, now."

Harry and Ron stared at their long-time friend and then turned to each other. "Do you want to or shall I?" Harry asked.

"By all means, take the lead." Ron gratefully replied.

"What Ron was suggesting, was that Caedmon make an appearance at the next Order meeting."

"Which will, according to my sources, be happening tonight and I thought the _four_ of us could make an appearance?"

"But what message would that send?"

"If we show up to that Order meeting, Hermione, that would let the Headmaster know that we support him and his actions."

"Not necessarily Harry." Ginny put in. "If we go in there with the express intention to debrief him and the Order and let them know their tactics on with dealing with those…things…won't work. You were right when you said that these weren't Death Eaters they were dealing with, Harry, and they need to see this."

Harry sat in silence, thinking upon what he was being told by his friends. He was brought out of his reverie by someone coming to sit down next to him. "Harry, I can see why you would hesitate in making this decision and it is yours to make, as our leader, and goodness knows I really don't want to make the Headmaster mad at me and while…"

"What is the point Hermione?" Harry cut in.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh and continued, "If we don't take the Order down a peg or two, Harry, think about how many more might die because of their recklessness."

Harry stared intently at his bushy haired friend and then took a moment to look at the other two; both were looking at him expectantly. He sighed. "You guys are right. We need to do this."

"Well then," Ron said as he too stood up and walked closer to his friends, "Let's do this!" and before the other three could blink, Ron pushed his hands out in front of him, striking the strangest pose and instantly changed his appearance to that of Attillo, his Knights of Salem alter-ego.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione shared a look. "We really should monitor his viewing habits." Ginny said as she simply '_**snapped'**_ her fingers, effectively changing into the persona of Nikita. When she caught Harry and Hermione staring at her she asked them what they were staring at. Taking her cue from Harry, Hermione answered her.

"Maybe Ron's viewing habits isn't the only one we need to be watching." At this comment, both Weasley's looked at each other and then back to their two friends and said, simultaneously, "What?"

"All we're saying is, with Ron's 'Power-Ranger-Pose' and your need to change by _snapping _your fingers like 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch', maybe you two should be watching other things while visiting Halliwell Manor. At this, Ron and Ginny started protesting, quite loudly, that they were perfectly welcome to watch anything they pleased and that it didn't influence them as much as their two "friends" thought.

Tuning out the ranting, Harry and Hermione just shook their heads and changed as well. Harry changed into Caedmon and Hermione into Astrid. Just as they were about to leave the Sanctuary, Harry turned to the others and said.

"Before we head out, I think we need to let the members of the Order who are closest to us and know our, well my, secret what to expect for when we arrive. You know, just so they're not thrown for a loop when stuff goes down tonight."

"I think that would be a good idea and who knows; this could work in our favor." Ginny said.

"How do you plan on letting Lupin and the others know what we're planning?" Ron asked as they all gathered around Harry, who was bent over a small rectangular box sifting through, what Ron recognized as potion vials. "What are you doing harry?"

"Looking for something that is going to….aha, I found it. Now, what were you saying?"

"I was asking how you were going to inform the others of the plan."

"Oh, that, yeah, I have no idea, but I'm sure I'll think of something on the way." Harry answered with a smile as he threw the potion phial down on the ground, where it promptly shattered. Not a second later a black mist rose up from where the potion had hit the ground and engulfed the four friends, whisking them away to their destination.

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

Albus Dumbledore sat in silence; fingers locked together, elbows resting on the arms of his chair, listening to the reports being given all around him. He had called this meeting to discuss the battle that had occurred not three nights ago and had been hoping that a certain person would show up and take part, but those hopes seemed to be dashed. After their initial meeting, Dumbledore had been sure that Caedmon would just need some time to realize that he was in need of the Headmasters help in dealing with the evil their world was facing, oh how mistaken had he been. As it had turned out however, it had been him, Dumbledore, who needed Caedmon's help and his help never came in the way that he thought it would. Whenever there was a need for help or there was an attack going on somewhere, it seemed that Caedmon and his team were always one-step ahead of the Order.

'_Like this last battle' _Dumbledore thought to himself. When he had gotten word that Voldemort was attacking he immediately contacted the Order and rushed off to the battle, hoping the devastation wasn't too terrible, but as the Dark Lord was heading this one up himself…the Headmaster was prepared for anything, though nothing could have prepared him for the sight that lay before him. Voldemort had hit this town, hard, and that wasn't even the worst of it. It seemed that someone had alerted the Ministry and they were faring very poorly. But that's not what shocked him the most. No, it appeared that the calm they had experienced after the last attack by Voldemort was due to him seeking out more support, '_and boy did he find it in spades' _Dumbledore thought to himself. Never before had the Headmaster seen such powerful, evil magic and it shook him to the core. _'And having been on the front end of having to deal with two Dark Lords, I have seen quote a lot.'_

"What do you think Albus?" A lone voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What do I think about what, Mad-Eye?" He replied, still trying to get his bearings.

"About what should be done about those who put their noses where they don't belong? The Order was doing just fine and had they not stepped in to _try_ and "help""

"I think we did just fine and I would like to point out that it was the _Order_ who showed up late and got in _our _way." A voice said from the shadows.

Everyone jumped at this, some pulling out their wands while others turned frantically in their seats attempting to find the source of the disembodied voice. Mad-Eye Moody however got up out of his seat and was waving his wand around in all sorts of patterns while he walked around the room. "Show yourself demons!"

There was a snigger, "An appropriate term, don't you think Caedmon?"

"Indeed." Came the short reply.

"I say again, reveal yourselves or be dealt with accordingly." Moody called out to the room.

"Oh stuff it will you Mad-Eye." Called out a new voice.

All eyes were on the Auror now, watching his every move, no one daring to make one of their own. They watched as he came to a stand-still in a more open part of the kitchen, his eyes darting every which way. The room became unnaturally silent as everyone, including the Headmaster, whose eyes were shining ever-so-slightly, waited. But wait long they didn't have to because not a moment later a voice was heard.

"Constant Vigilance, eh Mad-Eye?"

Moody jumped and spun around, wand at the ready, to meet his would-be attacker, but what he saw in the next second, made him stop. There, seeming to melt out of the shadows was a figure with the hood of their robe up, face masked in darkness. "Sit down will you. There is much to talk about and we can't have you mucking it all up with your incessant ranting." The figure said, gesturing at the man in front of him. Before he even had the chance to respond, Moody found himself back in his seat, much to his surprise as well as all those around the table. "And you will get this," The figure gestured to the wand in their left hand, "at the end of the meeting."

"You give that back!" Mad-Eye snarled, as he tried to rise from his chair. Again, to his surprise, he found that he couldn't. "Release me at once; you have no idea with who you are messing."

"We do and that is why you, as well as the others, will remain stuck, I mean "seated", in your chairs until you listen to what it is we have come to say." Another voice said, stepping out from the shadows to join the first figure.

"That is…" But Moody's rant stopped there, he had been silenced not by either of the two figures, but by the Headmaster.

"Thank you." The figure said with a nod of his head.

"Caedmon."

"Headmaster."

"Headmaster, what is going on? McGonagall asked.

"They are here by my invitation, Minerva. Now, Caedmon, what is it that brings you here this evening? I was under the impression…"

"Oh I stand by what I told you during our first meeting and my most recent owl." Harry/ Caedmon stated.

"Then why?"

"Because," the figure standing next to Harry began, "You and your group were completely in the way and mucked up everything our group was trying to accomplish. Caedmon is just too nice to tell you otherwise."

"Calm down Nikita." Harry said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "To be fair, they didn't really know the evil they were facing, but…" Harry said, looking straight at the Headmaster, "Jumping right into a situation one knows absolutely nothing about without consulting anyone…that's just plain stupid."

"It sounds as though you speak from experience, Caedmon." Remus Lupin said pointedly.

"Indeed I am. I made the same mistake the Oder made, once, and the cost was…the cost was too great."

"What…?

"It would be prudent, Headmaster, if we return to the reason we are here tonight as there is much that that needs discussing." Harry said, cutting Dumbledore off.

"Too true; now, Alastor, I'm going to release you from the spell and I so much as see your magical eye twitch, you will be dismissed from this meeting. Is this understood?" After a reluctant nod, Dumbledore lifted the spell and gestured to Caedmon to take a seat.

"I and my company shall remain standing if it's all the same. Please go on with your meeting. I will however interject when necessary."

"That is fine, Alastor, continue please."

Moody nodded and continued, but not before he sent another glare towards Caedmon. "As I was saying before…" _Another glare_, "…Voldemort attacked a village on the outskirts of Devon three nights ago and he hit it hard. Not only were his Death Eaters with him, but he also had the help of a group of people we have never heard of. This is due to our lack of inside information. As Severus is no longer with us, we are flying blind here. We do not know who these people are that Voldemort commands or how..."

"Demons."

Moody's jaw clenched at being cut off. "What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I said, Demons. The beings that are at the Dark Lords command, they are called Demons."

"Demons are a myth, boy. You would do well to do your research before you go spouting your mouth off like that. They obviously have their wands stitched and that is how they are able to do the magic they did. Anyway, as I was saying, these _people_ he commands are a ruthless bunch of good-for-nothings that we need to find a way to deal with before it's too late." As Moody finished his thought, a _snort_ came from the shadows eliciting a chuckle from Nikita.

Before Moody had the chance to open his mouth, Harry began to speak. "Attillo, Astrid." At being called out, Hermione and Ron stepped out from the shadows. "Headmaster, I believe you remember my lieutenants."

"Of course, it is a pleasure to see you two again."

"Likewise, sir." Hermione replied.

"Albus, why are you greeting them with open arms? This boy," he said, pointing at Harry, "has brought unknowns into our meeting which I might add is at a secure location. They all should have veritaserum poured down their throats and their secrets spilled so that we can truly know their intentions here. For all we know, they could be from the enemy."

"We are not the enemy Mad-eye and you'd do well to remember that. We are here because we feel you need to know about the evil you all are facing now. On top of that, this "secure" location is only open to you because its owner allows you to use it. You would do well to remember that _you_ as well as I are guests. Isn't that correct Remus?"

At this comment, everyone turned their attention to Remus, who, was smiling sheepishly. "When did this happen Remus? I must admit that we all here assumed Mr. Potter would be given ownership of Grimauld Place" The Headmaster asked, intrigued.

"You weren't the only one surprised, sir. I too thought the same as you, but as to when it happened…it wasn't too long after I was rescued from where I was being held. I honestly meant to tell you all sooner, well, those apart from Tonks here, as she was with me when the transfer of ownership occurred."

Moody, who had had enough of this meeting getting out of control, decided to say something. "Werewolves cannot own property; they do not have that right. The Ministry forbids it."

Everyone, who had been offering their congratulations, went silent. Even the sound of breathing wasn't heard. "I didn't know you felt that way Mad-eye. Who knew you were so stuck in the old ways." Remus said without even batting an eye.

Moody's resolve faltered. "I'm not in the same camp as those bigots in the Ministry, Lupin, so don't you dare lump me with them. I was merely stating what the law was…"

"I am _well_ aware of the werewolf laws Moody, having lived under them since I was a mere boy. I was planning on telling you all of this at a later date but it appears that there are some here that need to be convinced. I am no longer a werewolf."

All of those around the table, except for Harry and his friends, gasped at this and began to murmur. Moody reeled at this information. "There is no cure Lupin, what are you playing at?"

"I am cured Moody. The curse that held itself over me for so much of my life is gone now or rather it is still within me but has been _changed_. It no longer has a hold on me, but I a hold on it." And to prove his point Lupin stood up, backed away from the table and proceeded to change into the thing that had plagued most of his life. It had taken him some time to come to terms with this and to gain his control, but now, the beast bent to his will and his will alone. After making his point, Remus morphed back and returned to his seat next to Tonks, who took his hand into hers, gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek. Remus smiled. "Satisfied?"

Moody was at a loss for words. With a grim look, Remus turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Sir, you and the Order may continue to use this house as a meeting place for the Order, but I will no longer be taking part in these proceedings. It is obvious that there is a prejudice here, whether it is acknowledged or not and I for one will not be a part of anything that looks down upon or speaks with the kind of disdain that Mad-eye displayed here tonight."

Sadly, Dumbledore nodded. "I understand my boy, and I do apologize. Hopefully there will come a day when you will again have the trust in us you lost here tonight."

Remus was mid-nod when Tonks too spoke up. "I too will be withdrawing my membership from the Order until such a time that the prejudices that Remus spoke about tonight are expunged."

"Tonks, are you sure…"

"I am Headmaster. The way Moody spoke tonight…I will not have someone speak that way to my fiancée." And for the second time that night, the room went silent. "Remus proposed the day he was told he had been cured." She explained to the room.

While the congratulations for the couple were going around, Harry had his eyes on the Headmaster, who seemed to be deflating a little. Within the last two minutes, he had lost not one, but two of the Orders more valuable members. Remus had been his contact to the other werewolves sympathetic to their cause while Tonks had been his eyes and ears inside the Ministry. He still had Moody for this, but Harry guessed that the Headmaster was none too pleased with him at the moment and was going to be having a long talk with the ex-Auror.

"Remus, Tonks, I understand why you are making this decision and I am not going to stop your leaving. I do hope that…" But he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Headmaster," Arthur Weasley said as he too stood up from his chair, joining him in standing was his wife, Molly. "But we too share the concerns of Remus and Tonks. I hate that this is the way this has come out, but Molly and I, as well as the rest of the family, have been talking for a time about this and we're going to speak to you in private, but now is a good a time as any."

"Arthur, Molly…please" Albus began.

"No, Albus, our decision is final. I'm truly sorry that the Order is losing so many people, but this, for my family at least, has been coming for a while. I just apologize for the manner in which it has come out. You will continue to have our support, but you will have it from afar. The Weasley's are pulling out from this war, so to speak." Arthur Weasley spoke with such conviction that it sent the Headmaster into a pensive silence, eyes still wide at all the revelations that had taken around him in the last few moments.

Harry sat amazed at the proceedings going on around him. He had no idea that when he and his friends came here tonight that they would be privy to the major shakings up that were happening before them. Sure, his one little comment about Remus had been his doing, but he hadn't known that it would cause this. He had simply wanted to put Moody in his place. As Harry sat there, his eyes were drawn away from the gathering forms of the Weasley parents, Remus and Tonks to the still silent Headmaster, whose hands were folded in front of him and looked every bit of his age. In a way, Harry felt sorry for him, but only just. Inside, Harry was still struggling with everything the old man had put him through and he found it very hard to feel sympathy for him.

Looking back, Harry figured Ginny must have known what was going on inside him because at the moment he needed it, she had put a calming hand on his knee. It had is desired effect. It had calmed him down. He turned to look at her, totally oblivious to goings on around him. He couldn't see her face, but he just knew that she was giving him a reassuring smile. One that meant it was all going to be okay and he should take a breath and calm down.

He gave her a slight nod and put his hand on hers, letting her know he got the message. When he turned his attention back to group around him, he noticed that the Weasleys had departed as had Remus and Tonks. He also noticed those who remained were shooting Moody glares every so often. He also noticed that Moody had the decency to look ashamed. He hadn't meant to come across so harsh and Harry knew that Remus also knew this, but it had still been hard for the former Werewolf to hear.

Deciding he needed to move things along, Harry once again turned his gaze to the Headmaster, only this time he spoke to the man in front of him. "I believe it is time for us to depart as well Headmaster. It seems that my being here has caused more than its fair share of trouble."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, please, do not leave. There is much we can learn from you. It is clear to me that you and your friends have had your share of dealings with those whom Voldemort commanded at the last battle and I for one want to know what we are dealing with. So no, please do not go. Please give us the information we need so that the next time, Merlin willing, we are prepared."

It was in this moment that Harry was thankful for the charm that had been put onto the cloaks hoods. _'Thank you Mom and Hermione!'_ Those two women had spent hours attempting to find a way to mix Wizarding magic with that of the Charmed Ones. It had taken some time, but the end result…well worth the wait. Nothing could penetrate the cloaks magic, not even Moody's magical eye couldn't see beneath their hoods. If the charm hadn't worked then everyone would have been able to see beneath the hood and see a shocked expression making its way across Harry's face. He hadn't ever heard the Headmaster sound so desperate before and if he were to be honest with himself, it was unsettling.

"I don't believe now is the time to do this." Harry said.

"Now may not be the right time, you're right, but when would be? You were right when you said we jumped into a situation that we knew nothing about. I have made many mistakes in the past, that nightbeing one of them and there are others…times I have been wrong and it is time I think that we, as well as myself, admit when we are in need of help. We need your help Caedmon. You may not wish to join the Order, but your expertise in this area is needed and I can assure you that your warnings and information will _not_ fall on deaf ears."

Harry stared at the Headmaster, unmoving. Then, without warning, Harry _**snapped**_ his fingers and in the center of the table there was a flash of fire and when it died out a pensive could be seen floating just inches off the table. Harry snapped his fingers again and all the lights in the room went out except for that which came from the pensive, not from the liquid residing within it, but from the basin itself. The basin gave off a pure white, casting unearthly shadows throughout the room. Black and silver runes could be seen etched into its surface, some of them moving around, others overlapping. It was a sight that the Headmaster would soon not forget, for he had never seen a pensive as beautiful as this. Albus Dumbledore was pulled from his thoughts about the magnificence of a pensive such as this one when Harry spoke.

"The scenes you are about to witness come from the night The Dark Lord attacked." And with yet another snap of his fingers, an image was projected above the pensive, not seeming to be affected by the white glow of the basin. As the image seemed to solidify, the scene began to move and Harry watched on as the Order members around him sat, all their attention on the scene playing out in front of them.

They watched as the group some had seen at the battle in Diagon Alley whip in and out of view, shooting spells at the Death Eaters and the "Demons" Voldemort had called upon to help level this town. They watched as slowly, one by one, the enemy was taken out, killed, by the group they later learned from Dumbledore was called the Knights of Salem. But it seemed that no matter how many they had taken out, more would simply step up in their place, seeming to come from nowhere. They were clearly outnumbered, but they saw that from the way they fought the hordes of evil, they had a resolve that allowed them to push on. Those of the Knights that were wounded, not fatally, continued to spell cast, defending their fellow fighters.

They were well into the battle and before too long the Order members saw themselves reflected in the image. Whomever's view they were watching from had seen them arrive and made some sort of gesture, because soon most, if not all the Knights had their attention drawn to the newcomers to the battle, who had simply started throwing spells that simply bound their enemies and moving on from there. Some of the Order members watching the scene before them could see the shaking heads of the Knights at their antics. They clearly didn't think the Orders approach was working. And soon they had their guesses confirmed when they heard someone call out…

"Don't just bind them, you need to end it or they'll just come back." Or "Oi what do you think you are doing?" "Caedmon, we have a problem!"

At this, all those watching the scene in front of them took a moment to take a look at the still hooded Caedmon, who was still standing and had his attention set upon the scene floating above the pensive.

Harry could feel the eyes looking at him and simply said, "Keep watching." They all turned their attention back to battle, which had become worse. Whereas the Knights had been slowly, but surely, taking the Dark Lords ranks down to a more manageable level, the Oder, in their '_trying to help'_, had allowed the Death Eaters and the Demons to gain a better foothold. When bound, the Demons would somehow escape those bonds and help the Death Eaters out of theirs and when more of the Demons appeared it made it all the worse.

Suddenly, the image hovering over the pensive changed. They were now nearer one of the buildings, and saw a small battle going on between one of the Knights and a Demon. It was clear that this Knight, who was on the ground, had suffered an injury that prohibited them from standing and they were doing their best to fight off the attack, attempting to protect the family behind them. This Knight in particular was not faring well.

Unseen by anyone in the room, Harry gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze. She was the Knight they were all watching, and underneath her cloak, Ginny gave a slight shudder, which was the cause for Harry to take her hand in his and give it the reassuring squeeze he knew she needed. There was a gasp from someone in the room, which drew their attention back to the scene above the pensive. The Demon was now standing over an unconscious Ginny, smirking down at prone form before it, fireball hovering over its right hand. Ginny shuddered again, but kept watching the scene before her play out.

Just as the Demon was about to drop the fireball onto the unconscious form before him, he was hit from behind with a spell that caused a rope of some kind to wrap around him, binding him up tight. One of the Order members in the room cheered at this, but the cheer hung dead in the air, echoing throughout the room as the same Order member was shut up by what played out next. Just as the Order member in the scene was turning around, in attempt to go elsewhere and "help", the Demon shimmered out of its bindings and threw a fireball at the retreating back. Fireball after fireball flew from the Demons hands at the Order member, hitting its mark with deadly precision every time. The Order member was now on the ground, flames engulfing their entire body. No noise was coming from the fire engulfed form of the person on the ground. They were dead, burned beyond recognition. Those gathered around the table sat in total silence as the scene before them played on. The Demon had turned around and was clearly headed back to finish the job it had been interrupted of. When the Demon came upon the prone form of the Knight, it gazed down at it and then over at the muggle family huddled closely together. Fear and tears clearly present in the fathers and mothers eyes as they clutched at their children, who were crying silently themselves. The Demon alternated looks between the Knight on the ground and the family not too far from it. If asked later, those who were presently watching this play out in front of them, would all agree that the decision the Demon made could be clearly seen in its eyes the moment it was made. Then, without warning the image froze, Demon mid-turn, smirk wide across its face.

"I think its best we stop it there. There is no need to show what happens next, even though I'm sure you all know what that is."

Silence reigned. No one daring to make a sound; it was clear to Harry and his friends everyone around the table was taking in what they had just seen. Then, out of the silence, Dumbledore spoke. "How bad was it, really, the damage caused?"

Harry, not trusting himself to speak, looked over to where Hermione was standing and nodded. She stepped forward and gave the answer to the Headmaster.

"There were six deaths that night. The one Order member, who was burned beyond recognition and the family of five whom you just saw, huddled together." Hermione had tears of her own welling up in her eyes by the end of her answer and was unable to continue.

Ron stepped forward, hand reaching out for Hermione's. As he took her hand into his, he continued where she could not. "Thankfully those were the only deaths that night. Unfortunately there were many more injuries. Most notably the Knight whom you all just saw trying to defend the muggle family there at the end. Thankfully that member of our team is doing much better now and is itching to get back out there and catch the Demon who incapacitated her and killed the Dix's."

"The Dix's, who are they?"

Just as Ron was about to respond, Ginny stepped forward, her voice full of anger at the Order member who at just spoken. She wasn't angry at the Order member for the question itself, just how flippantly they asked the question. "They, the Dix's, _were_ the muggle family that lost their lives due to one of your member's incompetence. You never turn your back on an unknown enemy. You always check to make sure they are down before you move on to the next. And to be totally sure, with an enemy you see that has the upper hand and powers you've never seen before, you incapacitate them, before they can do it to you."

Harry stepped up to Ginny's side and put a hand onto her shoulder. She calmed under his touch, but only just. "Nikita, while a bit wrong for telling you the way she did, is not wrong for telling you what she did. This is an unknown enemy for you all and you were treating them like they were run-of-the-mill Death Eaters. You can't do this. In order for Good to gain the upper hand, we must be willing to show Voldemort and his band of merry men…and monsters, that we are willing to do whatever it takes to squelch their hold on this world."

"You mean kill. That takes us to their level, makes us like them. Why would you even suggest something like that?" And Order member exclaimed, affronted at hearing that they should be willing to kill.

"They wouldn't hesitate to kill you the moment they laid eyes on you. Not to mention you can't very win a war with tickling charms and trip jinxes." Ron replied.

"I will not stoop to using Dark magic to kill an enemy, no matter who it is." The same Order member called back.

"It is not the spell that which makes the magic dark, it is the manner in which it is used. Think about it, you cast a simple levitation charm on a person and then you maneuver them out of a window and cancel the spell. You are committing murder by letting them drop to their deaths. Should that charm be banned from Hogwarts? If we follow your logic, then the Levitation charm that is taught to all First years should be classified as "Dark Magic". My point is that magic isn't Light or Dark, it is all about how it's used."

"Or," Harry began, "There are some rituals out there that the Ministry has deemed "Dark"" because of the use of blood in them. There is a blood adoption ritual banned by the Ministry, which would allow the casters to adopt a child by magic and blood so that their dying family line may have an heir. Think about it, a powerful, pure-blood family that has been around for countless generations is no longer able to produce any children, what are they to do, they take in a magical orphan, more than likely a half-blood or muggle-born and adopt them into their line, thus allowing their line to continue. Magic itself is not Light or Dark, it is how it is used." Harry said, reiterating Hermione's words.

"Now, we have given you a lot to think about tonight. It is going to take some time for everything to sink in that you have been told and witnessed. So on that note, it is time for my friends and I to depart." And as the four of them gathered around, Harry paused and turned back to face the Headmaster. "If you would be willing sir, I and my friends would be willing to sit down with just you and go more in depth on what we spoke about tonight and the evil all of us face. Is this satisfactory?"

Albus Dumbledore could only nod as the information he had been given tonight had caused his mind to be ever so slightly overwhelmed. "Then please look for my owl." With that said, Harry and his friends disappeared from Grimauld Place in a swirl of bright, white light.

After the four had vanished, the other members of the Order began to whisper among themselves, while some remained silent, still looking at the scene still being projected above the pensive in front of them. Just as someone was about to point out that the mysterious Caedmon and his friends had left behind their pensive, it too vanished in the same manner as its owner. Once it was gone, silenced reigned only to be broken by Albus Dumbledore, who cleared his throat and said…

"We have much to discuss."

_**hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw**_

"And how did the Headmaster take that?" Neville asked, gasping for breath as he slumped against the wall, Harry sliding down next to him.

"Honestly, he was very humble about it and seemed to take all we told him to heart. Kind of weird really. I half expected him to be a bit pushier about getting as much info as possible."

"Well, you lot are meeting with him later. Maybe he'll try then."

"I dunno Nev, something tells me Dumbledore is going to give us free reign here and not push us."

"Do you think he's changed…or at the very least beginning to change?"

"Even if he is, it's a little late don't you think. Heck, he could even be putting on an act. No, other than the contact I have to have with him as Caedmon, I want nothing to do with the old meddler." Harry stated.

"Anyway," Neville began in attempt to change the subject, "I think he may change a few of his views about you in a few days. I mean, when he sees the way you duel me tomorrow…I think you may just find a bevy of apologies being thrown your way. Especially if you duel like you did just now during our practice."

Harry snorted, "You weren't too bad yourself. Gone is the reserved little boy from first year, but if I may say, standing up to Hermione…not a small thing."

Neville too laughed, "She was scary mate, even back then. Had you been in my shoes…although you've been friends with her for six years so you know better than anyone what I'm talking about."

"Too right you are Nev, to right you are."

"But even so, my money is on you to win tomorrow."

"Why do you say that? You were holding your own really well tonight; you kept me on my toes, quite literally with that one spell, who taught you that one?"

"My Gran, she was quite the dueler in her day, but don't ask me to teach it too you, it's a family secret." He said with a smirk.

"I bet." Harry replied with a smile of his own. "But seriously, you did very well tonight."

"It was all I could do to keep up with you. I even had to use…"

"Yeah, me too, like I said, you kept me on my toes."

Harry watched as his friend smiled and then turned his gaze to the room at large, Harry's own gaze following not long after. It was in shambles. Broken beams hung from the ceiling, little fires were scattered about the room, in some places there were thick, wide cracks along the walls, and deep craters along the floor. One of the craters was filled to the brim with water. Another had vines, which looked a bit like Devil's Snare, Harry thought, protruding from within the crater itself as well as surrounding the edges, the vines rose high enough that one could consider them a wall. But thankfully, all of these things were slowly being repaired by an unseen force. "I'm really glad we decided to use the Room of Requirement for our mock duel."

"You're telling me." Neville said with a sigh as he put his wand away. "Suppose we should help with the clean up?"

Harry looked around the room and gave a smile. "Something tells me that we would get an earful from some wonderful, long eared-little people if we tried to help. Besides, they would do a better job than us and we would really only get in the way."

"But I thought they all loved you. I mean, they kind of liked you before, but once they learned who you really are...now they go out of their way to try and please you. If anyone else had witnessed what I did the other day along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they would have a field day." Neville said with a smile.

"I thought we all agreed that we wouldn't _ever_ mention _that_ again…" Harry said with a sigh, much to Neville's amusement. "Besides, Ron still cracks the random joke about it, thinks it a hoot he does, and don't even get me started on what Hermione says about that."

Harry watched as Neville was about to respond to that and was mildly grateful when his brown haired friend stopped himself. "Thank you." Harry said, truly grateful.

"Yeah, it was too easy anyway…"

"True, but all the same…"

The two friends fell into silence, both enjoying the time they had to just 'be' and not have to worry about who was around or what one might hear or glean from their conversations. It wasn't long before the silence was broken however by one of the two boys. "Say Harry, are you sure we're…"

"…doing the right thing? Nah, not totally, but I still think we should, for all the reasons we discussed already."

Neville nodded. Harry continued, "Besides, you know as well as I do that it is our best option. And really Nev, how many times do we have to go over this?"

"And I appreciate you being as cool as you have been about re-explaining to me just why we should and to be fair to you, it was my idea, but part of me can't help but hate the fact that I actually suggested it."

"To be honest, I'm surprised Ron hadn't thought it up first, what with him being the chess master and all…"

"You didn't tell them did you? You said…"

"…I wouldn't and I haven't."

"_She's_ gonna kill you when she finds out."

"I wouldn't be too worried about Ginny." Harry said with a smile. "She trusts me and to be dead honest with you, I think she may suspect something already, but is keeping mum if she does."

"But Harry tomorrow…"

"Neville, it is all going to work out. You'll see."

Neville went quite. It was clear to Harry that his friend was deep in thought and he didn't want to disturb that. He didn't however have to wait long to hear what it was his friend had been thinking about. "Harry, if somehow Ginny finds out…"

"Then she will keep it to herself. Trust her Neville. I've learned to. Besides, the chances of her finding us out are pretty good. I can't explain it, but lately…it's just kind of weird…"

"How do you mean? Has she said anything?"

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just…I dunno, I can't explain it. It's like she just…knows things, things that only I seem to know, or she knows things that there's no way she could possibly know what she does. Does that make any sense?"

"Like maybe she knows the future?" Neville asked.

"No, that's too specific and definitely not what I mean. And it's not even all that often when it happens, but when it does though…ugh…" Harry said with a shake of his head, "It just boggles the mind, my mind to be specific."

"Well put it out of your head for now. You need to be at the top of your game for tomorrow, I don't want to win too easily." Neville said with a smile, but as soon as the smile had appeared on his face, it was gone. "Actually, keep thinking about it, that way I won't have to put forth as much effort and that way I may just have a chance at winning." He ended his thought with a smirk, which Harry noticed and gave a smile of his own.

"Nev, you are a talented Wizard and an even more amazing Knight. Why else do you think I'm making you the leader over the 'other' Knights?" Harry said with a knowing look. "I am going to have my work cut out for me tomorrow."

Again, Neville smiled. "Too right you are Harry. Thanks for that by the way, my gran was really proud when she heard. Hey," he added as an afterthought. "…we had better get going or else the others are going to wonder where we are."

"You mean Ron is going to be anxious to get to dinner." The two friends shared a good laugh over that as they made their way out of the Room of Requirement and towards Gryffindor tower.

As they were leaving, neither noticed a figure step out from the shadows of the room they had just been occupying for the last hour and a half. The figures' silvery, liquid-metal looking, eyes alight with intrigue following them. He didn't linger long, only long enough o take another look around the room and was then gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hello all! Yes, it has been some time since I last posted. Real-life got in the way a bit. Truth is, that I had the majority of this chapter written, but I just couldn't get a grasp on the Order meeting scene. That took the most time. And to top that off, I recently got married, then got sick...so as I a said before, real-life got in the way a bit. I'm back now, and have a good grasp on the next chapter and hope to start it very soon. We are coming to the final chapters. I estimate there to be another 3 to 5 chapters until the end. So prepare yourselves. The next chapter will hold the finale to the dueling tournament. And just today did I finalize who is going to win. Who is it you ask, well, you're just going to have to read on.**

**Thank you all for your patience! **

**Fear Not, I'm not going anywhere! And this story will be finished, it will not be abandoned! This I promise you!**

**Thanks for reading, now if you could let me know what you thought of this chapter, that would be great! I'm not totally pleased with it, but I like it better than before and am willing to post it as is. So please ignore any grammatical errors or missing words. This will be fixed at some point.**

**Again, Thanks!**

**Until next time...**

**_Mudbloodpotter_**


	59. Final Showdown and a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 59**

**Final Showdown and a Surprise...**

* * *

**Hogwarts School**

The early morning dew clung tightly to the blades of grass, glistening ever so slightly in the risen suns light, despite the lateness of the morning. It was as if it too were just as eager as the students to see who would come out as victor in this final duel of the tournament. Harry was the favorite of course, but Neville had amassed quite the following as well. Even the professors were buzzing about it. This tournament had been out of their hands from the start. It was all under the watchful eyes of Professor Bixby. There were also the rumors, which seemed to have reached a new high, even by Hogwarts standards, about the "supposed" surprise ending that was to occur at the completion of the tournament.

"Look, girls, I am sorry but you will just have to wait like everyone else to find out what, if anything is going to happen." Professor Bixby said with a large smile, which told the two girls everything they needed to know.  
With an overly theatrical swishing of his cloak, professor Bixby turned from the steps leading into the castle and headed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch; both girls practically flying at his heels, pushing him for anymore information they could get.

"Those two are, without a doubt, the Biggest gossips Hogwarts has even been host to."

"But you have to admit they are really good at what they do. They could even give Rita a run for her money, I'm sure." Ginny said smiling.

"True, but did you see what they did Gin? They got the professor to tell them what others have been trying to do for almost a year." Ron exclaimed.

"Lavender brown and Pavarti Patil have been...well, who they are since first year. And please, did either of you see the way professor Bixby was grinning? He knew what they were up to and only told them what he did to get them off his back." Hermione said with a scowl.

"Or," Ginny began, pushing off from the wall near the now vacant steps, "it's because today is the day of the final tournament and he doesn't care if people find out that there is going to be a surprise at the end. So naturally he doesn't mind the school knowing about, even though we all have for months. He's really not that great at being sneaky. I mean come on; even Ron can do a better job than him."

"As adept as Mr. Weasley is at his sneakiness," a voice said from behind, "it is time you three begin making your way to the pitch as well." McGonagall said as she passed three of her lions. The three of them nodded in understanding. When she was a sufficient distance away, Ginny started to chuckle.

"What's up Gin?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall is. She said herself, when asked by professor sprout the other day which of her cubs she was going to support in the final duel, she said that Harry and Neville knew they each had equal amounts of support from her and that she had no reason to adorn herself with any potter or Longbottom paraphernalia."

"And so what's funny about that?" Hermione asked.

"Did either of you see her collar? She had a tiny golden lightning bolt on one side and a small plant looking pin on the other." Ginny said with a smile as she led them towards the pitch.

The other two smiled as they made to follow and catch up to Ginny. They continued to chat as they navigated the familiar, winding, path which led to the stadium. They were just coming up on the pitch when Ginny stopped suddenly. "Oi, Ginny, would you warn someone when you are going to stop so abruptly." Ron said after nearly colliding with his sister.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, moving forward to stand next to the redhead.

"Not that it really matters, but why would Harry and Neville be out by the lake and not in one of the changing rooms at the pitch? It's almost time for their duel." before either Ron or Hermione could respond, Ginny had already begun to quickly make her way to her boyfriend.

As fast as they could, Ron and Hermione followed Ginny. It wasn't too long that they caught up with her, but by the time they did, she was already well into her questioning. "...and so you thought you'd just go somewhere without telling anyone?"

"Ginny..." Harry began.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Did you even think that there would be those who would come looking for you? We're you both simply planning on not going to YOUR duel? What gives you...?"

"Ginny!" Neville exclaimed and Ginny turned on him, fire in her eyes. "What Neville?" silence descended around them at her exclamation. Ginny and Neville were staring each other down while Harry watched Ginny, hope and fear, burning in his eyes, meanwhile Ron and Hermione's gazes flickered between them all. Slowly, Ginny turned back to Harry, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry gin." Harry said meekly. "It won't happen again."

Ginny's gaze flickered back to Neville and then back again to Harry. "It's alright Harry." she said, moving forward, arms outstretched, to give him a hug.

At their hug, the tension surrounding the five teens seemed to dissipate. Neville smiled, "What brings you all down here, shouldn't you three be heading to the pitch?" Ginny shot him a look and it appeared she had been about to say something, but in the next second she seemed to decide against it.

"We were but then Ginny saw you ...what were you two doing down here anyway?"

"That would be my fault, you see." Neville said speaking up. "I had had a question for Harry and preferred to ask it away from the..."

"...ears that the school has seemed to have developed since my absence this summer." Harry finished, motioning them all to begin heading to the pitch.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all nodded in understanding and as they fell in step with Neville and Harry. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the pitch and Harry and Neville were just about to break off from the group to head into the Gryffindor changing rooms when they were approached by three figures; one male and two females. As they drew closer, both Neville and Harry smiled; though Ron, Ginny and Hermione were confused as to why Neville would be smiling.

"Mom, Dad!" Harry said with a warm smile. After giving his parents their respective hugs he turned to... "Aunt Phoebe, it's good to see you all here. But where's Aunt Paige?"

"She's...been having some issues with something back home and sends her wishes to you and to you as well Neville. It is good to see you again and you all as well." Piper said with a warm smile to the other three standing nearby.

Harry laughed, "Is _he _still giving her a hard time, or is it the other way around?"

Phoebe smiled and looked at her nephew "How did you know?" she asked between her laughs.

"Oh, the same way I know that you and Coop have really hit it off well!" he answered, leaving his Aunt gaping like a fish, while also causing her to blush a deep crimson. "Am I going to be calling him Uncle any time soon? _Or_….are there going to be little cousins running around soon?"

"Harry Matthew Potter-Halliwell, you apologize right now." Piper said sternly, while trying to hold back her smirk. Harry caught his Dads eye and saw him wink and then fall into silent chuckles. This did not go unnoticed by either Piper or Phoebe and each promptly swatted at one of Leo's arms, earning a "What was that for?" from him.

"You know exactly what that was for." Piper said matter-of-factly, while Phoebe just nodded determinedly.

"So, what times this final show down supposed to start?" Phoebe asked.

"In about thirty minutes Ms. Halliwell." Hermione answered.

"So we'll need to find our seats soon, and by the way, Ms. Granger, Hermione, please, call me Phoebe. Calling me Ms. Halliwell makes me feel…"

"Old?" Piper threw in.

Phoebe shot her sister a look, "That too, but I was _going_ to say that made me sound like my Grams, so calling me 'Phoebe' is more than fine." She finished with a smile.

"Forgive Hermione, Phoebe; she sometimes forgets that she _is_ allowed to do certain things when she is told she may." Neville said with a knowing smile, which cause both Ron and Harry to fall into semi-silent laughter. This only served to earn them both, swats upside their heads from their respective girlfriends. Harry and Ron both muttered their apologies quickly. Leo chuckled and nudged Neville and whispered "Whipped". Unfortunately for him, Piper and Phoebe both heard him and swatted him again. This time they swatted his head. Ginny took the liberty and swatted Neville's head, quite a bit harder than she had hit Harry's.

"What was that for?" Neville complained.

"For thinking you wouldn't get swatted." Ginny replied cheekily. "As much as I hate break up the fun we're all having, there isn't much longer and Harry and Neville still need to get changed."

Harry nodded and looked over to Neville. "Shall we?"

"Indeed. Mrs. Halliwell, Leo, Phoebe, if you all want to, you three can sit with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the stands with some of our other friends." He said with a knowing look to the aforementioned teens. All of whom understood his meaning. After seating had been arranged, they all began walking towards the outer wall of the pitch. As they walked, Harry noticed the Headmaster, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Bixby head into the room where He and Neville were to head to. Harry discreetly nodded to Neville, who looked up, and in the direction Harry had indicated, in time to see the Headmaster looking intently at Harry, before heading inside the room himself. Neville nodded to Harry and Harry returned one in kind, neither being noticed by their friends and family.

"Well, this is where we leave you." Harry said with a smile as they came to a set of stairs leading upwards.

"Don't worry; this will be over before you know it." Neville said grinning at Harry.

"Oh, you're going down Longbottom." Harry replied with a grin of his own. "Oh, before I forget, these are for you three." He said as he pulled out three pairs of Omnioculars, handing them to his parents and Aunt. "Hermione can explain what they are for and do when you all get seated. I really do hate to go, but Neville and I have to get ready. We will see you all very soon."

Both boys lingered long enough to see their friends and Harry's family pass from their site and then headed in the direction of the Gryffindor changing room, where they knew a few people were waiting for them. With a sigh Neville turned to Harry "Are you ready for this?" Neville asked, pausing right outside the changing room door. Harry shook his head and too gave a sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be, but you know…"

"Yah, I do, but worrying about it will not change a thing. Come on, we need to change." Neville said just before he opened the door. Both boys smiled at each other and with a nod, headed into the changing room.

****~hpgw~**~hpgw~****

"Did Harry mean what I think he meant by, "Sitting by some of our "other" friends?" Piper asked.

"You hit the nail on the head, Mrs. Halliwell. He just doesn't want to take any chances with you three here. It was nice of you to surprise him this way. He's been a bit on edge….if you know what I mean." Ginny said.

"I think I do." Piper answered, "I watched him all summer and while I know he was having a good time, he still seemed a bit…distanced at times. There would be times, when training and it was as though he had so much going on inside his head that he would lose his focus and trust me, losing one's focus while training in our house is a dangerous thing."

"He's always been like that. He's told me at times that it's as though the weight of the world is on his shoulders and he isn't sure how, if at all, he can rid himself of it." Ginny replied, gesturing to a row of seats. Piper noticed that all around them were a myriad of different colored ties. Harry, over the summer, had explained the house system to the family, so she knew she was among students from all of the houses, except for one. She was about to speak again, but at the moment she tried a loud voice filled the stadium. Looking down, she could see a man dressed in all black robes gesturing wildly. And in the next moment, the loudness was gone. She turned to Ginny just in time to see her putting away her wand.

"Sorry, he's just explaining the rule and what's going to happen. He does this at every tournament and what he says never changes. I put up privacy spell so that we could continue to talk without much interruption. That is until the duel actually starts."

"Thank you, but what about…"

"…They are also included." Piper smiled at her son's girlfriend. Even though he may not be aware, and she _knew_ Ginny did; as all girls do, that what he had with her was not just some fling, but she would leave it alone until such a time that Harry came to "talk" to them and inform them of his intentions. She was also happy to get this chance to talk to Ginny and was thankful that, even though the others were obviously listening in, they were being courteous enough to let the two women have some time.

"So tell me Ginny, you say my son feels this…burden. What are you doing to help him?" Piper asked bluntly.

"I am doing my best ma'am. Harry is can be proud and doesn't ask for help all that often, but whether he asks for it or not, I am always there with him, waiting, for him to do so. And even if he doesn't, I just know that my presence calms him down. We just…have a connection I guess you could say. Besides, I know for a fact that he knows this as well." She answered calmly.

Satisfied with the answer she received, she nodded, and noticed Ginny shift slightly at her nod. Piper, catching Ginny's eye, grinned and received one in kind. Deciding to change subjects, Piper turned the conversation towards the up and coming duel. "So, tell me, you three. Who do think is going to win?"

Before anyone else could even respond, Ron pronounced "Harry" in no time flat. "You sound quite sure." Piper said with a smile.

Hermione elbowed Ron. "I personally think Harry has a pretty good chance of winning, but…"

"…Neville is no slouch either. Both he and Harry have been practicing non-stop and have to actually be pulled away from practice." Ginny, put in. "I will be rooting for Harry personally."

"I think both Harry and Neville don't care who wins. As long as they have fun, which we all know they will." Leo said with a smile. And just as Phoebe was about to speak, Ginny let the privacy ward down, sending an apologetic look over to her. Phoebe just shook her head in understanding and sent the red-head a smile back. After returning the smile, Ginny shifted in her seat and said:

"I's sorry, but that's the Headmaster, the duel is about to start."

****~hpgw~**~hpgw~****

As Harry and Neville walked through the door, both noticed the Headmaster, their Head of house and Professor Bixby. Professor McCreedy and Sparks were there as well, but both were standing off to one side as though merely spectators. Harry raised an eyebrow and Neville smiled at seeing Harry's reaction. His smile vanished though, the moment he noticed the Headmaster looking oddly at Harry. It appeared that he wanted to say something, but decided against it when becoming aware of Neville staring at him intently.

"Boys, congratulations are in order, I believe, for making it to this point in the tournament. You both have done a splendid job and I for one am very much looking forward to seeing who comes out as victor."

"With all due respect Headmaster, both Harry and I do not care who comes out as the victor. We are simply here to have a good time. And regardless of the winner, it will still be a win for Gryffindor house." Neville said, directing the last bit to his Head of House, who simply smiled proudly at both her Gryffindors.

"Too right you are Mr. Longbottom. But I believe that Mr. Bixby has something to say to you both." With a nod, both boys looked to the tournament head.

"First off boys, I too wish to congratulate you. Making it this far is just fantastic, really, good job to you both." Bixby started with a grin. "Now, as this is the day of the final duel I feel that I can tell you about the rumors that I'm sure you have heard circling. And as I am sure Miss. Patil and Brown have undoubtedly told the others by now," both Harry and Neville shared a quick look, smiled, and then turned back to Professor Bixby, who too had a large smile on his face, "It is my duty to inform you that there is indeed a special surprise for the person who comes out as the victor in todays duel"

"Now, there is something else you need to know as well. Just as before, the dome will go up signifying the start of the duel and will only fall when one of you is incapacitated. Also, boys, we chose this location for the final duel so that one, we could fit more people and so that you, the duelers, would have more space to move around in so do not be afraid to use it. In fact we hope you will, as it will make for a more interesting duel for those watching."

"We understand sir." Harry said for both he and Neville.

Professor Bixby smiled. "Good, now, I am going to go out and explain to those in the stands what I have basically told you two. This will give you enough time to change and prepare yourselves. Headmaster, with your leave."

"Thank you Professor, the others and I will follow shortly." Bixby nodded at the Headmasters words and walked out of the changing room and out onto the pitch. "Now, Professors," Dumbledore said, turning to those still left, "Would you three mind if I had a few words with these two before we too must take our seats?"

Both boys stiffened and both noticed when McGonagall frowned slightly before replying. "Of course Headmaster; Professors Sparks and McCreedy will go take our seats and wait for you."

The Headmaster waited until they had shut the door behind them to turn back to the boys, both who were looking at him expectantly. He sighed, "Boys, I really am proud of you both and simply wanted to express to you that while this is a dueling tournament, that there is no need to take any…unnecessary risks. By all means, I expect each of you to give it your all, but remember that you are both friends and are here to have fun."

Harry and Neville just stared at the man before them; neither of them had been expecting that. Harry was the first to find his voice. "Thank you sir, we will of course consider what you have said, but as we told you before we are here to have fun. Anything other than that….well that is best left for the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalries am I right?" he said with a smile, much to the chargin of the Headmaster.

"Indeed." The Headmaster said. "Mr. Longbottom, do you mind if I speak to Harry alone for a moment?"

Neville glanced over at Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Nodding, he moved to stand over where Professor McCreedy and Sparks had been standing before and leaned against the wall. Knowing that was all he was going to get from the boy, Albus Dumbledore turned back to face Harry. "Harry my boy, I wanted to take this moment to apologize to you and tell you how sorry I am for all that I have done and out you through. I know there is no excuse that I could give you that you would accept. I can only ask for your forgiveness when you are able and willing to give it."

Behind the Headmaster, Neville had a look of consternation on his face and raised an eyebrow, which he knew Harry could see. Harry, seeing the look on Neville's face and the raised eyebrow, smirked ever so slightly so that only his friend would notice it, turned back towards the Headmaster. "Thank you sir, but Neville and I need to get ready as there isn't much time for us to."

The Headmaster nodded, "Of course my boy. And by the way, I do hope your…..friends enjoy the duel." He said with a knowing look before quickly heading out.

After the door had been shut, Neville quickly walked forward and was about to speak, but was stopped by Harry's raised hand. "Later, we need to get ready and _that_ can be dealt with later." Harry smiled when he saw the look that his friend was giving him, but ignored it and started to change. It wasn't long before both boys were changed, having done so in silence, and were ready to go.

"You ready Harry?" Neville asked, coming to sit next his friend.

"As much as I can be I guess. All that's left to do now is…"

"Yeah, I thought we'd wait until just before they call us, which," He said looking down at his watch, "Shouldn't be too long now." Almost as soon as he said that a bell chimed in the changing rooms, signaling that they only had a few more moments to themselves. Smiling, Neville said, "How about we give them one helluva an entrance, what do you say?"

Harry smiled. "Hell ya!"

Neville smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and scooted over a little closer to Harry, who took a hold of a corner of it. Both boys smiled at each other. "Let's do this." Both said, and after a moment, there was a flash of light. After it receded, both boys shared a look and smiled. Not a moment later they heard their names being called.

"Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter!"

****~hpgw~**~hpgw~****

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome to the pitch our two duelists, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter!"

All around the pitch, there was a deafening roar of cheers calling out for the two duelists, and for some, their friends. If possible, the cheers got even louder when a swirl of blue lights appeared on one side of the Headmaster and a circle of flames on the other. After the two boys appeared, the startled Headmaster made his way over to his seat.

Piper shook her head slightly smiling along with her sister, Ginny, and Leo while an amazed Ron and Hermione sat there simply clapping. Laughing, Ginny said "Show off's."

"Too true Ginny." Piper agreed with a smile.

"And where do you think he got that from?" Leo asked. And as Piper was about to respond Leo added, "That was a rhetorical question honey." with a smile. She promptly narrowed her eyes at him and then gave a smile of her own and then turned back towards the pitch, where Professor Bixby was currently moving the boys more than a few feet apart, and then too took his seat. There was a moment when nothing happened, cheers still ringing in the crowed, which stopped abruptly as the first bell chimed. Harry and Neville bowed. With the second chime, the protective dome rose, and as soon as the third chime rang throughout the pitch, the two duelers took their stances and leapt in to action and silence reigned throughout the stands as two swords met with a resounding _**clang**_. The two duelers smirked at one another at the collective gasp of those in the stands.

"What a way to start the duel huh?"

"That's what we wanted to give them, a show right?"

"Indeed. So then let's get on with it then."

Harry pushed the blade that rested upon his with such a force that it pushed Neville back. "You've been practicing." Harry smirked at his friend's statement and then rushed at him, causing Neville to go on the defensive. Neville twirled his sword in preparation of the blow he knew was coming. He raised his sword just in time to block the blow and repel the attack with a move of his own. As he thrust his sword forward, he watched as the blade missed Harry by mere inches. Neither boy was very proficient at dueling with swords, as they had only just begun to add them to their repertoire of dueling skills for this tournament.

* * *

"It looks like they're dancing." Hermione said in awe, as she watched two of her friends dodge, thrust and parry with their swords.

"They are definitely getting a workout." Phoebe said, just as in awe at the two boys as Hermione was.

"They are tiring though, you can see it in their faces." Leo stated.

* * *

And indeed they were. Both boys were huffing and puffing as blow after blow was exchanged. Then, despite his tiredness, Harry twirled his sword, faster and faster, until it left his hands, and directed it upwards, flinging it out of his hands. As the sword flew out of his hands, he quickly pulled his wand out and waved it at the sword and it promptly vanished. Sword gone, he turned his attention to Neville, who shot him a look of thanks as he too pulled his wand out. Dueling with swords was physically tiring, but magical dueling didn't take much effort, at least not really. On instinct, Neville raised a shield which promptly absorbed several spells that Harry had sent off in quick succession. Thus began the next phase of their duel.

Both boys sent spell after spell at the other, all of which were silent so as to catch the other by surprise. Only minor ones were exchanged at first, but not long after this phase of their dueling began, then did both boy step up their game, both casting, what some would call boarder-line dark. Some meant to cause pain, others to cause the ground to erupt with vines of all shapes and sizes and one particularly nasty curse that caused one to lose all their senses and control of the body when hit with it. Harry had just barely gotten out of the way when that particular spell. It seemed that Neville had decided to take this duel to the next level. '_Well, two can play that game' _Harry thought to himself as he began to wave his wand in a complicated pattern.

Suddenly the ground in front of Neville's feet vanished, leaving a gaping hole. Neville raised an eyebrow and sent a smirk to his friend. But Harry's spell didn't stop there. From its depths a torrent of fire sprung from its core and headed right for him. In seconds, Neville began to shoot every water-based spell and ice-based spell he knew at the monstrous form of flames, with little result. After what seemed like an age, one of his spells that he threw at it actually slowed it down, if only for a moment. Quickly, Neville backed up only to find his back hitting a wall of stone. The ward that he had erected was meant to only stop the flames from getting to him and even then, the particular ward he had chosen would only slow the flames down. He hadn't foreseen Harry conjuring a wall of stone around the perimeter of his ward. Neville pulled his gaze from the slowly-oncoming fire to that of his friend. He watched as Harry waved his wand, causing the hole to vanish, leaving only the flames, which were beginning to overcome his ward with every passing second. He was even beginning to feel the heat from the flames. And then his ward fell. On impulse, Neville did the only thing he could think of and he chided himself for not having thought of it sooner. As it was, he had barely managed to cast his charm before the flames overtook him.

* * *

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"S'all right 'Mione, look." Ron said, scooting closer to her while gesturing down at the pitch.

Lowering her hands, Hermione watched as Harry strode up to a heavy-breathing and slightly smoking Neville.

* * *

"Had enough?" Harry asked as he closed in on Neville.

Neville paled. Harry had said the parchments trigger word and knew he only had moments to cast his next spell. He just hoped he was quick enough. With a twirl of his wand, Neville cast a spell that lit up the entire pitch, with a light so bright that those outside the dome had to cover their eyes. Neville sighed; he had made it, but only just.

After the light dissipated, he saw Harry smirking at him and then wink. Harry was about to do something that Neville knew he would hate. But it wasn't as though he could be mad at his friend. They had agreed, after all that in their duel, anything would go, including that of using the trigger word that would...but Neville was interrupted in his thoughts, having to roll out of the way of the oncoming spell that Harry had just thrown at him. With a smirk of his own, he pushed himself upwards off the ground, channeling as much magic into his hands and feet as possible and did a flip over his advancing friend, landing himself a good six feet away, and then promptly pointed his wand over his right shoulder with a quick jab that he knew would catch his friend off guard.

* * *

Piper and phoebe both gasped "no way!" Completely shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"What?" Ron asked. But he there came no response from the two female Halliwell's as they had turned their attention back to the two duelists.

Ginny, who had been watching them, smiled and then turned her gaze back to pitch just in time to see that Harry had recovered from the spell Neville had sent, and had somehow gotten the upper hand again and was advancing on Neville, who was trying his best to get rid of the multitude of large, weaving vines, heading his way.

"Oh no" hermione exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Hermione, you have to watch." Ginny said with smile.

"No, I can't" she replied, shaking her head vigorously.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione gasped, pulling her hands from her eyes looking down at the pitch, only to see Harry still advancing with even more vines, still creeping upon Neville, who was having an even harder time now at trying to get rid of the vines. Hermione could see that Neville was quickly tiring and was more than likely running on fumes.

* * *

The crowd gasped collectively as they witnessed Harry summon even more vines, this time behind Neville, which immediately wrapped themselves around his legs, pulling him to his knees. Neville quickly put his hands out to break his fall, wand forgotten, which was under one of the hands that broke his fall. As Neville lay there panting, the vines slowly, yet quickly started to form a dome around his arched form, leaving no room for an exit. No sooner had the dome fully encased the young wizard, did Harry let up off the spell only to then jab his wand, silently, at the ground, scooping up a massive amount of earth and promptly drop it on the dome of vines as an added precaution.

Smiling, Harry slowly made his way toward the mound and gave it a gentle kick with his foot. This had not been a good idea. No sooner had he done that than a bunch of tiny shafts of red light could be seen emanating from different parts of the makeshift cage. Had Harry known what was going to happen next, he would have backed away a whole lot faster than he was currently because without warning he was thrown from his feet and into the air. Managing to twist in the air just enough he was able to land in such a way that he did not injure himself. Harry knew he was covered in dirt and the tiny remains of his vines, but that was the last thing on his mind. Currently in front of him, and hovering in the air no less, was Neville Longbottom, who still had the faint glow of red around him and was also pulsating ever so slightly.

Harry watched, unable to move, as Neville drew closer to him. Just as Neville was coming to a stop in front of Harry, lowering himself in the process, did Harry start to move again. And as he came to a standing position, he felt just how tired his muscles and his magic were from the workout. He would definitely need to take a few potions when this was all over, he thought to himself as Neville came to a full stop in from of him. They stood facing each other for only a moment before Neville smiled and winked at Harry and cast the last spell of the dueling tournament.

As Harry slumped to the ground, the dome around the inside of the pitch fell.

Silence reigned for the first few moments after the dome had fallen. Everyone in the stands were silent as they tried to process what they had just witnessed. Among them were the Halliwell's; all three somewhat shocked at the level of magic they had just witnessed. It wasn't long before pure, unadulterated chaos sprang forth, with cheers of pure joy directed solely at the young man standing in the middle of the pitch. Neville Longbottom had become Hogwarts dueling champion.

Professor Bixby ran out onto the field as quick as he could, along with Madam Pomfrey, who had a solemn look on her face as she quickly conjured a floating chair and helped Harry sit down and then promptly spelled the chair, with Harry still in it, to the sidelines, with her quickly following. Bixby smiled. First at watching the Medi-witch carting Harry Potter off, quite literally and then at the boy beside him, who was panting heavily and gazing up and around at the stands. He watched keenly as Neville gazed around the pitch, stop briefly, smile widely and then continue looking around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Hogwarts School; I am most pleased to announce that the winner, if it wasn't already obvious, is none other than Neville Longbottom." The cheering had ceased once Bixby had begun to speak, but as soon as he quieted, the cheering began again, this time louder.

"Yes, yes, we are all proud of our Champion, but I ask you to give us just another moment of your time as Neville here has a quick check up with the wonderful Madam Pomfrey before I ask him to join me back out on the pitch." As he broke off, instead of cheering, there crowd dissolved into whispers. Some talking about the duel they had just been witness too, though most were talking about the surprise that was to follow the end of the duel. Among those who fell into quiet talking was Harry's family.

"Did you see that, that had to have been the best duel of the century!" Ron exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, did you see Neville do that flip over Harry? That cinched it for me."

"I have to agree, that was quite a duel." Hermione said, leaning into Ron. "What do you think Mrs. Halliwell, this being your first Wizard duel and all?"

Piper nodded silently, still gazing out at the now empty field. Leo smiled and said. "I don't think she was expecting what she just saw…if you know what I mean. I for one didn't expect that." Phoebe nodded in agreement. She like her sister was still processing what she had just witnessed. Everyone turned their gaze to Ginny next, who too was silently looking out, gazing out at nothing in particular. Just as Ron was about to call out to his sister, two figures walked out onto the pitch.

"Again, Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you the Hogwarts dueling champion…..Neville Longbottom." As before, cheers rang throughout the stadium, but were quickly silenced when a few cannon shots were fired from within the Teachers box. Every eye turned and watched as the Headmaster slowly put away his wand and then nod slightly to Bixby, who kindly returned with a nod of his own. "Now, much has been heard and many rumors spread, about something that was to occur at the completion of this most wonderful Dueling Tournament. I can now say this is no rumor at all, but is indeed fact."

Even though the entire stadium, save for a few pockets, dissolved back into whispers, Professor Bixby could still be heard, having had the thought to cast a charm on his voice. "Mr. Longbottom…" Bixby said as he gestured the young man forward so that he would right next to the Professor, "has beaten his opponent and that has earned him this surprise." And in one swift movement, Bixby whipped out his wand and silently banished Neville several yards away from him. There were a few gasps, but the Professor held up a hand. "Now, as it is with most duels, the biggest surprise one can get is thinking his fight…is over." And with another, quick, movement, he too was several feet away from where he just stood. "Mr. Longbottom's surprise is that he now has to duel with me, a Dueling Master and a loyal follower of the Dark Lord."

The entire crowd went silent, allowing Bixby's cackling to be heard far and wide. Quickly waving his wand, he magicked the protective dome into being; only this time it surrounded the entire pitch. "As before, no human nor spell can leave this dome until there is 'One' left standing. Oh, and I wouldn't bother with try to dispel my spell Dumbledore, it can only be ended by its caster, and that would be me. So unless I am killed unexpectedly...you shall find yourself unable to cancel my spell." Bixby called out to the Headmaster, whom he had noticed had drawn his wand and had begun attempts to lower the shield.

With a sigh of exasperation, the Headmaster lowered his wand. "What is it you want Richard?"

Richard Bixby cackled again. "It isn't what _I_ want, Headmaster. It's what _He_ wants." In one swift movement, he snapped his fingers and in an instant, Neville Longbottom was overtaken by a series of ropes, wrapping themselves all around his body, though it appeared not to tightly as he was able to remain standing. "The Dark Lord has plans for Hogwarts as well as you. He simply needed an inside man. You never had any idea Dumbledore. Once again, there was a tournament within the halls of this waste for a school and again, you failed to notice that one of your teachers were in league with the Dark Lord himself. What say you to that I wonder?"

The Headmaster didn't respond. He turned his gaze to that of Neville and looked sadly at the Youngman standing, tied up, before someone whom he yet again, had place some measure of trust in. Bixby noticing this, laughed again. "Oh I plan on having some fun with young Mister Longbottom here. It isn't quite known, but I was there along with Ms. Lestrange and her other cohorts the night this boys' parents were tortured into insanity. Let's have some fun shall we."

"We will fight you Richard, you are outnumbered." Dumbledore called out.

"You will do no such thing Headmaster. Why have you let this go on as far as it has if you had been planning on stopping me? Is it because you are sympathetic to the Dark Lords ideas?" The crowd gasped and turned towards where the Headmaster was currently standing. "Or is it because you have now realized, that for some reason beyond your comprehension that you, along with every other person locked inside this dome, cannot access their magical cores?" More gasps were heard, only to be followed, not by silence, but by people trying to alight their wands with even the simplest of magic's. Bixby cackled some more, brought his hand up, snapped his fingers and what followed was a multitude of cloaked figures appearing behind Richard Bixby, who just kept on smiling.

As one, all of the figures took a step forward, some raising wands, as if readying to attack, but were stopped by a single hand in the air. Bixby turned to them, "Not yet, it is the Dark Lords wish that the winner of the Tournament be the first to die. He thought it fitting." And with a smile, Bixby slowly crept towards Neville with an evil smile adorning his features, eyes never leaving his prey, the Dark Lords followers close behind. His steps faltered and then came to a complete stop when he saw the smiling face of the boy he was about to kill. "Is death amusing to you, should I just issue the curse that is to end your life now?"

"It's not that sir. I welcome death, even met him once…and what a _trip_ that was…" Neville began loudly, calmly watching the man not too far from him. "It's just that…"

"It's just what Longbottom? It's. Just. What?"

"Well, it's just that you aren't the only one capable of surprises." With another smile the image of Neville Longbottom shimmered and fell away, along with the ropes binding him, revealing the smiling, practically smirking, form of Harry Potter who promptly yelled out "**KNIGHTS, TO ME!"**

Several things happened at once. All the students in the stands vanished in swirls of white lights, along with Harry's parents, leaving only the adults in the stands. As this happened, more unknown figures appeared on the field. Only this time they appeared behind Harry, clear to those watching from the stands, ready for a fight. They wore long, midnight blue tunics hemmed in black at the bottom. The middle of the tunics cinched with wide black leather belts with silver buckles embossed with Celtic knots. The hoods of the tunics, also trimmed in black, hung close about their heads and faces, hiding them in shadow. Each person wore calf-high black leather boots, but some had only black leggings under the tunic while others wore black cotton pants tucked into their boots. Their gauntlets' black and silver gilding shone with white fire in the sunlight.

The crowd first gasped, and then cheered. Harry turned his gaze to the stands. "We, the Knights of Salem, would welcome any help that can be given." Harry called out.

The Headmaster nodded and reached into his robes and pulled his wand and with a swish of his cloak appeared down on the pitch, next to Harry, along with all of the other members of the Order. "The Order is here to help Harry." Harry frowned slightly and then nodded. Not too soon after Dumbledore had left his seat, then did rest of the adults in the stands do the same thing. Some ran, some joined Bixby's side, but the majority sided with Harry and the Knights.

Looking at those assembled around him he turned to face Bixby and smirked. "Your move."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the final duel. I personally wish it could be more, but with what the next chapter holds...I wanted to keep the majority of my hand and ideas for it. Not too much longer now before the end. I have carved out the plot in my head and this next chapter marks the Beginning of the End. (that is not the chapter title by the way...) So drop me a line and tell me what you thought. Please and thank you! See you all very soon...!**

_**Mudbloodpotter**_


	60. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 60**

**Beginning of the End...**

* * *

The black cloak swept swiftly up the myriad of wooden stairs as though it were floating. Every so often it would part in the front revealing a pair of faded jeans, which flared out at the bottom, mostly covering the converse-all stars which were currently taking the stairs one-at-a-time. In the distance a voice could be heard yelling out "**KNIGHTS TO ME!**" The cloak sped up at hearing these words, but in the next second, the cloak and its occupant were swept up in a mass of swirling blue and white lights.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Outside the pitch, just to the left of the Slytherin changing rooms, a man stood in shadows, watching over a floating, glowing glass orb that pulsed with power every so often. This was his only task; his master had given to him personally. As long as it remained glowing, then those trapped within the pitch would remain without access to their magic and he would remain alive, safe from his master's wrath.

He jolted suddenly, looking to the west, drawing his wand. He thought he had just seen something or someone out of the corner of his eye. Wand held aloft, he continued looking around, his gaze flitting from one thing to the next. A tree here, a large boulder there…perhaps it had simply been a bird. At least that is what he hoped he had seen. He inhaled shakily, though still alert. His master had been the one to create the orb and spell it so that it was not only connected to Bixby's life-force and magic, but his as well. This it turned out was his master's insurance. If for some reason Bixby failed and the orb went silent, then both Bixby and he would lose their lives as punishment for failing their Lord.

He gazed around once more before leaning back against the wooden wall, his wand still at the ready.

He would not fail his Lord.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Clanging rang throughout the field as a multitude of spells were caught and swatted away with swords, gleaming in the slowly dying sun. The Knights of Salem were faring quite well against the many Death Eaters considering they were only able to duel with their swords, daggers. Taking the brunt of the magical attacks from the Death Eaters, were their gauntlets, which were spelled to create a dome-like shield around them, protecting them from most if not all of the curses being thrown their way. However a few of the more nasty curses that were thrown their way were not able to be shielded against and thus they had to resort to batting away the spells with their weapons.

"I think we're doing pretty well, considering the circumstances." A boy yelled out.

"Really, and what gave you that idea?" another called back rhetorically, as her shield absorbed yet another spell. At this point, all of the Knights had formed a wall, protecting their leaders from the main onslaught. It was not a perfect solution, but it gave those who needed it, the time to find a way for them to be able to access their magic. Susan sighed in relief, yet again, as a curse impacted her shield like water splashing over its surface, finally fizzling out when it found no entrance. She looked over her shoulder, during this slight reprieve and sighed, watching as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville stood huddled close together, with their Headmaster not far from them, looking as though he wanted very much to put his two cents into the mix.

"If you think about them and what they may or may not be talking about at the moment, then your head is not in the game when it needs to be. We are their defense, if we falter…."

"I know Seamus; you don't have to lay it out for me. I've been a part of the Knights since the night my parents were murdered and my aunt took me in."

"Look, are you two going to get into a lovers-quarrel now because I could really do without that at the moment." A newcomer said as he sidled up in between them. "Harry needs us and you two are not doing the job assigned to you, to all of us."

"Sorry Patch." Susan said as she twirled her blade, knocking away another spell. "We're focused, I promise." He looked them over as he too blocked a curse with the gleaming sword he held, while his shield absorbed another and then nodded and made his way back to his original position.

"What is it with you Knights and your code names?"

"It's tradition to be given a name upon completing your first ever mission, if you come back alive that is."

"But, Patch?"

Susan smiled, "Patch was given his name after his first mission, like most are. However, when he came back from his mission…well let's just say the term '_Patchwork Quilt'_ quite literally describes him after his mission." At seeing the look her friend was giving her she continued. "You wouldn't know it now, but he's had work done." She ended with a smile.

"So what name would you give me?" Seamus asked as his shield absorbed a curse.

Again, Susan smiled. "Pyro" She answered without hesitation. Seamus just laughed and looked at his friend. "What?" she exclaimed. "You do have a certain proclivity for pyrotechnics."

Both friends shared a look, one that lasted mere moments, before turning back to the task at hand.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Behind the wall of protection that his fellow Knights were providing, Harry was deep in discussion as to what their next course of action should be.

"All I'm saying," Ron said, pulling Harry from his thoughts, "Is that if we keep going at the rate we are, then the Knights are going to tire eventually and then the Death Eaters are going to have the upper hand."

"Ronald, the Death Eaters are the ones throwing the spells, expending their magic and thus depleting their magical cores. If we wait long enough then _we_ will have the upper hand." Hermione threw in.

"You both are right, but that doesn't help us with the more important issue. Yes, given enough time, one of the sides will weaken, but what we need to be putting our energies into, instead of arguing amongst ourselves, is what to do about the ward suppressing our magic." Neville exclaimed.

"We need to get this ward down and fast." Ginny put in. "But how."

"If I might Harry…?"

Nodding slightly at the Headmaster, he went on. "Like most magical wards, they need to have a _fixed point_ in order to work. This can be a stone, an object, a place, but that one is hardly ever used due to the great magical toll it takes upon not only the caster but the very foundations of the object itself. Given enough time, the object will start to degrade and lose its power thus allowing for a breach in the wards to be found."

"With all due respect Headmaster, we are not simply going to sit by and wait for a crack in the wards. We have to be more proactive about this." Neville said. "But that does give me an idea."

"What?" almost everyone asked at once.

"Knowing old snake-face, he will have left the object of our bane nowhere near us, at least inside the pitch, lest it was accidently destroyed."

"So it's going to be outside the pitch somewhere? A place we cannot get because we can't access our magic?" Ron questioned.

"Harry, have you tried…"

"Yes, I have Hermione, and it has yet to work." He replied, sending a glare her way before he continued. "Okay, so we know that the…object, or whatever it was Voldemort used, is outside the pitch, and that whatever the object is, it has to have something to power it, a link to a magical core that is not his because then he would have to be here himself to continuously power the ward, thus making him weaker and we all know that this is not something he would do." Harry fleetingly sent a look towards the Headmaster and saw him nodding.

"So who would he have tied it to?"

As soon as the question was asked, they all shared a look, and looked towards the man on the front line of the Death Eaters, the man leading them in the spell-casting, the man who had spent all year getting those around him to trust him. That man was Bixby. "We have to take him out. It's the only way. With him out of the picture, the ward will drop, allowing us access to our magic while also giving us a way off this pitch and onto a bigger battlefield, the grounds."

"When you say "take him out" you mean…"

"Yes, Hermione, that is what I mean. The only way for the ward to drop is to either ask him nicely to take it down, which will never happen, or kill him."

"But Neville…"

"Neville's right Hermione, he needs to be taken out. And if we simply stun him, then his magic would simply continue to power the ward, conscious or not." Ron agreed. Hermione sighed and then nodded.

While this conversation was going on, Harry had been watching the Headmaster. He could see on the old man's' face just what he thought of the idea of taking someone's life, even if they themselves had viciously taken someone else's. "Is there something you would like to say Headmaster?" He asked loudly, cutting the current conversation off.

"I do not believe taking the life of another human being is something that should ever be considered, much less spoken so cavalierly as you three did just now. There has to be another way to get this ward down."

"Without magic, sir?"

"Surly, there must…"

"Headmaster, you have no vote in how we run things. If we had another option, I am more than sure that we would take it. However we are being given no alternative." Harry then turned back to the others. "Any ideas on how we accomplish this?"

"I suggest we use the move we were practicing the other day." Ron replied.

"But can they do it well enough. I mean, both groups learned it separately, will they really be able to pull it off now that they are with one another?"

"I think they can. We've run simulations like this in the Room of Requirement; we just needed to field test it."

"Ron's right, that seems to be the best option we have at getting close to him." Ginny put in.

"Okay then. Now the only thing left to decide before the word is given out is who is going to do the deed?"

"I will." Neville said immediately.

"Nev, are you sure?"

"I need to do this Harry. Just hearing him talk about my parents…I can and I will do this."

Harry nodded. "Ron, give the word."

**~~~hpgw~~~~**

Back in the safety of the school, a mass of bright blue and white lights began to fill the Great Hall, moments after being swept away from the pitch. Out of the blue and white lights came just about every student that had just been sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. The person who had been climbing the stairs as the lights had converged on them, stumbled and fell into a group of two women and a man, red hair splaying into the faces of the others.

"What the…Paige!" Phoebe called out as she attempted to push her sister off of her. When she realized who it was that in the process of standing up, she too made to get up and enveloped her sister into a hug. "What are you doing here, I thought…?"

Paige smiled, "Yeah, we were in the middle of eating and said he had to go. He said it was an emergency.

"Well Harry will be glad to see you, he was asking about you." Phoebe replied as she took Leo's offered hand to help her up.

"It will be good to see him. What with work and all, I've missed the kid. Where is he by the way? Where are we for that matter?"

"You, miss, are currently in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School." said a stern voice.

The sisters and Leo turned around to see a witch, followed by a few others, heading towards them wands drawn. "Now, I suggest explain just who you are and what you are doing here, lest you find yourselves bound and unable to move or speak until such a time that we determine whether or not you are a threat."

Piper rolled her eyes and quickly looked around. It appeared that the advancing professors had garnered the attention of all those within the Hall. With a sigh, she raised her hands and gestured to the room at large, freezing everyone instantly, unfortunately it also froze Leo, but that was quickly remedied as she turned and unfroze him. "Piper, what are doing?" Leo asked as he looked around.

"Taking stock Leo. We have some people, who may very well be some of our son's professors, bearing down on us and most of the school has their eyes on them and us. I figured they would like to "have their chat with us" in private" with that said and Phoebe and Paige's nods, Piper gestured her hands yet again, only this time she made a gesture with her hands in the direction of the professors causing only them to unfreeze.

The lead professor, along with the others, faltered in their approach after being unfrozen. As each gained their balance back, they all began to look around. After seeing all the students frozen, they turned their attention back to the strangers who were looking at them intensely.

"Now, I believe you were asking who we are."

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Back at the pitch, bedlam continued to reign, but the tide was turning. The Death Eaters continued to shoot spells at their enemies and watched in fascination as every single one of the Knights either swiftly avoided spell or caught it as they all began to come together into a single formation.

The Knights took on the shape of a 'V' consisting of several layers. As soon as they all came together, and the V took perfect shape, they began to charge the Death Eaters; they were going to end this.

The Death Eaters did the best they could to come into a formation of their own, but within their ranks, there were some who knew that it wouldn't matter.

The Death Eaters couldn't see that within the V was a single Knight with a sword in one hand and a wand in the other. This Knights' eyes were ablaze with a determination, a resolve to accomplish the task that he had volunteered for. Tonight, he would bring down someone who was partly responsible for the current state in which his parents were. Bixby would be the first, but he wouldn't be the last. He had an appointment with another, and that witch would feel his wrath.

"First Bixby, then Bellatrix." These words continued to reverberate within Neville as he charged forward.

**~~~~hpgw~~~**

The figure standing outside the Slytherin changing rooms was pacing back and forth, nerves very much on edge; for he could hear the screams coming from within the pitch. He looked over to the floating orb, it was still glowing. "Good" he thought as he turned around and made to walk the same path that he had worn into the ground. All of a sudden an unearthly scream pierced the night. The next thing this Death Eater knew, he was flying through the air into the forest and slammed into a tree. His head was swimming and he was attempting to stand again, but was failing miserably. Through the haze, he could just make out the shattered remains of the orb. This sight caused him to lose the grip he had on the knob that sticking out of the tree. He slumped to the ground again. He lay there unmoving, his breathing ragged. In the distance he could just barely make out a mass of black cloaks streaming onto the grounds of the school.

The Death Eater gasped again, praying for another breath, though knowing it wouldn't come. His last thoughts flew by in quick secession. He had failed his master…He was going to die…He had chosen the wrong side to support in this war. Just as the last bit of life began to fade from his eyes, he saw an enormous spider bearing down on him, pincers clicking viciously.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

McGonagall stopped mid-sentence in her conversation with Piper and pulled out a crystal from within her robes. She paled. She sent an apologetic look to Piper and brought her wand out and tapped her throat. After a quick '_Sonorous'_ she addressed the Hall at large.

"Professors and Students, the wards and magic surrounding the Quidditch Pitch have fallen. Professors, I want you to mark off an area for the wounded. The battle has moved out onto the grounds and there will be many in need of attention. Please get with Madam Pomfrey to coordinate with her. Students you will assist the Professors with anything they need help with. Those who do not _will_ be detained. I suggest you all get moving, now!"

"What would you like us to do Minerva?" Piper asked as the Deputy Head turned back around. "My husband is a healer and my sisters and I are very good with potions. Simply tell us what you need and we will do it."

McGonagall looked over the four people standing in front of her. It was not widely known, but her family had ties, albeit distant ties, with the Halliwell family. That her favorite student happened to be this woman's son had taken time to get used to, but in the end, all the pieces seemed to fit together in a way she hadn't seen before. This had certainly explained a few things that Lily, James and even Sirius had said over the year before the Potters were murdered. McGonagall smiled, "If you could have Leo meet with Madam Pomfrey, that way when the wounded arrive he can be there to help her. As to potions…if you and your sisters wanted to set up an area to brew some of the potions we will need that would also be a help."

"We can do that." Piper said.

McGonagall nodded, "Also, do not be afraid to pull some of the seventh years to help you in your brewing. More hands are always better."

"Oh Piper won't have any problem in giving direction to those she pulls to help us." Phoebe said with a smile.

Piper sent her a glare and then turned back to McGonagall. "We will get started right away. Although, is there any way we can get a whole bunch of cauldrons. With as many potions as you are wanting brewed, we'll need them."

Again Minerva nodded, "Yes, simply call for Topsy, my personal elf and she will assist you with anything you need. Now, if you don't mind ladies, I really need to be seeing to be checking in with everybody else."

The sisters and Leo nodded. Just as the Deputy Head began walking away, she turned back around, "It was a pleasure to meet you and to know that Harry was and is in good hands. I look forward to getting to know you all more at a later time; that is if we make it through this night."

"We will, don't worry. Things will work out, you'll see." Phoebe said with certainty.

McGonagall gave a slight smile before turning and heading off in the direction of Flitwick, who was casting some powerful charms to expand the Great Hall so to better accommodate the influx of people that would most certainly appear in any moment. As she made her way over to him she couldn't help but silently pray that the middle Halliwell sister was right, and that they would make it through this night.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Death Eaters were streaming from the pitch left and right; although most were apparating out, leaving only their wounded behind. Of those left behind, only one was dead. It was thanks to this that the Knights and Order were able to take care of those who were unconscious with magic. After that was taken care of, all of the knights began to congregate near the center of the pitch waiting for their leader to direct them.

"Professor," Harry said, direction his gaze towards the Headmaster. "I need you to instruct all those within the Order to grab a hold of one of my Knights; we are getting out of here and are going to take care of those who escaped."

"Grad a hold of?"

"Yes sir, I'm going to transport all of us out of the pitch and onto the grounds where they are sure to be gathering for their next strike."

"Would it not be quicker..."

"No sir, it wouldn't. We do not need to expend our energy in chasing after them when we can follow them this way. With my way, we will appear instantaneously and be able to start attacking the enemy." Harry said. When the Headmaster didn't go on, Harry continued, looking directly into the eyes of the Headmaster.

"Look sir, you are here and said you would give me the help we need. The only way that you and the Order will be of any help is if you do exactly as I say. Now I know that there are those in the Order who would rather hug Snape than take orders from me or Neville, but I also know that there are others that are willing to follow me no matter what. Which camp are you going to fall into Headmaster?"

"Harry,"

"Trust me on this sir, I can and will get all of us out of this alive, but that is only if we work together."

The Headmaster simply stared at this boy, no, young man, in front of him. In the past months he had been inundated by a flurry of owls exclaiming over the mysterious force that was out there actively opposing the Death Eaters and protecting the innocent. Only now was he putting together the pieces of that puzzle and of course, knowing what he now knew, it only made sense. In the last few months it seemed that Harry had done more than he or the Order could have ever hoped to do to stop the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore sighed and came out from within his reverie, "You have our support in any capacity you need, Harry." The Headmaster then turned and began to spread word amongst the Order to find a place next to a Knight.

Harry sighed as he watched the Headmaster take up a place next to one of the Knights. As he stood there, he let his gaze fall on all those assembled before him. Never once did he think that he would be here, leading a group of people like he was now. As his eyes continued to wander, his gaze fell upon Neville. Harry smiled. Gone was the ever-so-nervous Gryffindor who once stood up to him, Ron and Hermione on their way out of the dorm, back in their first year at Hogwarts. The man that now stood at the front of the assembled mass was one who had a courage and demeanor that Harry hadn't known his friend possessed.

Harry shook his head, moving into position, facing all those in front of him. He brought his hand up to his throat and tapped it once, spelling it to sound louder than normal. He took note of those within the Order who looked shocked at his display of magic without a wand. _"Well aren't they in for a treat once the real battle begins"_Harry thought to himself, smiling again.

"Okay Knights, you all know the drill. We're going up against Voldemort's elite, so be on your guard. They are ruthless and will not hesitate to kill you, so show them no mercy. Take them alive if you can, but remember, this is war and we have a duty to uphold. We are the Knights of Salem; we are Protectors of the Innocent." At Harry's words all of the Knights as well as some of those from Order cheered loudly. This lasted seconds as Harry had begun to speak again.

"As I said, we protect the innocent and as such, remember that there may be those who were coerced into fighting by the Dark Lord. Therefore we must, again, take care to take any and all we can alive. There are those however that we know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, are there willingly. Unto them will we bring the full-force of our power. Never again will they be allowed to torment those under our care."

Again a tumultuous sound rang throughout the pitch and again, Harry quieted them with a raised hand. "Now, I want everyone, when we are out there on the grounds, to be in a group of three. Knights, you know the drill, but tonight we are going to shake things up. Tonight here will be two knights together and an Order member will make up the third. No one is to take any unnecessary risks, but if you are injured in any capacity, you are to get out of there ASAP. This goes for the Order members as well. Order members, if you are injured out there one of the knights in your group will get you out so do not worry about not being able to. It is my hope that none of us would need to use this measure, but as this is war, I am sure that injuries will occur."

"If we are injured, where is it we'll be taken too?" a voice called out from within the crowed.

"If you are injured you will be transported to the safety of the school to wait out the remainder of the battle. This is where all of the younger years were sent along with a majority of the staff to see to them. If I know our Professor McGonagall, then she has corralled everyone and is making a plan to care for those of us after the battle subsides. Now, the time for talking is over, we have dawdled too long. Now, everyone, wands at the ready as we will appear deep within our eneimies midst. Order members make sure you have a hand on a Knight, we are going to war."

And in one sweeping gesture, with both arms, Harry orbed the Knights of Salem and the Order of the Phoenix out of the pitch in a mass of blue and white lights.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Professor McGonagall stopped mid-sentence as she and the other habitants of the Great Hall stared around in wonder, and shock, as they felt the castle shake beneath them.

"What was that?" Piper asked, turning back towards the Deputy Head. McGonagall didn't answer, she merely reached into her robes and pulled out the same crystal from earlier, only this time it was a deep set purple, pulsing fervently. A small gasp escaped from her mouth.

"The wards around the pitch have fallen."

"We already knew that." Phoebe said sounding confused.

"Yes, but it seems that those were only the first to fall."

"What does that mean exactly?" Paige asked.

"It means that with the falling of the pitch's wards, all the others that are in place around the grounds are beginning to fall as well."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Apparently it is Phoebe, now sshh." Piper looked back to McGonagall, who simply nodded.

"That shudder we all felt was the total failure of the wards surrounding the grounds. However, that comes with both good and bad news. The good news is that in the event that the wards surrounding the schools grounds fail, then they are programmed to 'meld' together, forming one powerful ward, and converge on the school itself, protecting all who are inside of it."

Phoebe and Paige shared a look of relief, both glad that this was indeed good news. Piper however, was not as at ease as her sisters. "What's the bad news?"

McGonagall sighed, "That means that no one may enter or leave the school until such a time that the danger has passed. We are stuck in here until someone outside stands victorious. Hogwarts stands to protect those who call this place home. It was created by the most powerful witches and wizards of the age, it is a force that has withstood many battles and has not a scratch. No one can get in here and we cannot get out."

All of a sudden, a cry broke throughout the Great Hall, "Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall get over here, quick!"

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

The Knights of Salem and the Order of the Phoenix appeared on the school grounds in a mass of blue and white light, still in formation, ready for a fight. Harry stood at the front and beside him stood Ginny, with Ron and Hermione flanking either side of them. It appeared that their sudden entrance had caught the other side unawares and for what seemed like an age, no one moved. Looking back, most would agree there hadn't been any one thing that had started the fighting. It could have been as simple as someone blinking their eyes or a twitch of a hand, but there was no telling. One second there was no movement, and the next, pure bedlam spread across those gathered on the grounds, like a wave covering a beaches shore.

Harry shared a look with Ginny just as she broke off to fight, she had partnered up with Luna and Remus. Not daring to risk another glance at her, Harry broke off as well, partnering with Ron and Hermione. It was an understood thing within the Knights; those three always fight together, it had been that way since first year and it wasn't going to change now.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took down two different sets of Death Eaters before most had even taken down their firsts. They were a force to be reckoned with. They had just taken down their third set when something in the atmosphere rippled through the grounds and through Harry. He stumbled. Ron caught Harry by the arm and helped to stabilize him and noticed he was looking around. He noticed the change in his best friend's eyes and then heard his voice inside his head.

'_**Knights, be on your guard and take no unnecessary risks, Voldemort has arrived…and he brought friends.'**_

'_What?" _ Harry winced slightly as the voice echoed throughout his head.

'_You heard me Gin.'_

'_I know, it just caught me off guard, that's all.'_

'_I know, I'm sorry._' Harry thought back as he parried a spell that had just been shot at him. Though as he spun round, he gestured to the spell that had just shot past him and redirected it back to where it had come from.

'_Harry, you've got to go deal with 'ole snake-face now, while he's still getting his bearings.'_

'_I'm kind of busy Gin. I'll get there as soon as I can.'_

'_But Harry!'_

'_No Gin, we don't even know _where_ he is at the moment. We need to stay focused on the task at hand. I said no unnecessary risks Ginny and that includes me too. Do you understand?'_

'_I…'_ but their line of communication went out. It hadn't been done by him, so it had to have been closed down by her. He took a breath. They were all in the midst of battle right now so he forced himself to focus on the fact that she and those with her might have simply run into trouble that required all of her focus. He could still sense that she was alive, but at the moment that was all he could get from her. That's all she would give.

"Mate, are you alright?"

"Not really Ron. Voldemort's here and I just lost communication to Ginny."

"Were you two…? Man, you have got to show us how you and she do that mate."

"It's not something that can be taught Ron. Harry and Ginny have a bond…" But Hermione was stopped from saying anything more as she had been interrupted by the sudden appearance by the Headmaster.

"Did I hear you right Harry, Voldemort's here, now?" Harry nodded.

Dumbledore scrunched up his face in a frown, which Harry noted look out of place on the face of the Headmaster, and nodded gravely. "I will distract him for as long as I can Harry, but you will need to get there as soon as you can." The Headmaster said before speeding off in no particular direction.

"Headmaster no!" Harry called out fiercely. When he saw the Headmaster vanish from where he had been moments before, he sighed.

"Just focus on the task at hand Harry. You'll know when you will need to find the Headmaster." Hermione said as she placed a hand on his arm. Despite the chaos around them, it seemed as though in this moment, they had a moment's peace. As a spell flew over the pairs heads, Ron yelled out and turned and began firing spell after spell at their oncoming attacker. Harry and Hermione shared the briefest of looks before they too began assisting their friend.

As they battled on Harry's thoughts never seemed to stray too far from the path it was currently on, namely Ginny.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Remus screamed as the spear slammed into his shoulder. It wasn't silver, though it wouldn't have mattered if it was, he was free from that curse, but it didn't make the pain from the wound any less. He watched through tear ridden eyes as his comrades in arms took out the one who had conjured the spear and spelled it into him. Though before the two girls had the chance to turn and help him something else had already filled the space that was only moments ago occupied by a Death Eater. "Girls, watch out!" He managed to yell through the pain just as he slipped closer to the ground.

He watched in fascination as both Luna and Ginny worked in tandem, avoiding the multitude of energy ball, all the while making their way closer to the Demon. It seemed that the Demon had picked up on this too and was doing his best to distract the girls by starting to throw energy balls towards the spear-ridden Remus. Ginny and Luna shared a look, Ginny nodded. Luna vanished from where had just been and appeared right in front of Remus and continued to shield him from the onslaught of energy balls that seemed never-ending.

In the same moment that Luna appeared at Remus's side, Ginny's body slumped to the ground, causing the ex-werewolf to cry out in even more anguish than before. His cries cut off mid-scream as out of nowhere Ginny appeared and drew her sword and swung it with a force he thought not possible. The Demon exploded in a ball of fire, its screams joining others that fell to similar fates. The moment Ginny sheathed her sword she vanished. Despite the pain, Remus turned to Luna who was looking at the prone form of her friend who was doing her best to get into a standing position. Luna and Ginny smiled, Remus cried out as another wave of pain hit. Both girls immediately went into action. One vanished the spear that had been lodged into Remus's shoulder blades, while the other did their best to patch him up enough until they got him to Madam Pomfrey.

"He needs to be sent away from here." Luna said, as she slipped her wand back into its slot in the gauntlet.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've got to stay and fight." Remus exclaimed, but as he tried to move another wave of pain slammed into him.

"The spear may be gone and we may have stopped the bleeding, but the damage is still done. Besides, you heard what Harry said at the pitch. No matter how wounded you may be, you are to get out of here." Ginny responded resolutely, as she pulled from within her uniform a bright white Phoenix feather. Remus immediately recognized what it was and again began to protest. But his protests fell upon deaf ears as Ginny promptly pressed it against his chest. The feather, upon contact, burst into flames and began to completely engulf Remus, though it didn't take long before the entirety of his form was swallowed up by the flames. Then as quickly as the flames had come, they left, leaving behind only a puff of smoke signaling that the professor had been taken to safety.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw yet another burst of flame. "Only two so far, that's better than I'd…" but she was cut off from saying anything more when a spell landed right at her feet, blowing up the earth from under her, sending her flying, away from her friend and into another firefight, where she promptly collided with an Order member.

Luna could only watch as her best friend was thrown into the air like a ragdoll and then slam into an Order member about one hundred feet away. When Luna saw her friend begin to right herself, she turned to face the one who had sent the spell. "You will pay for that." Luna said serenely, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh I think not you meddlesome pest." A sickly saccharine voice called out as they made their way closer towards her.

Luna gave her wrist a flick and her wand sprang forth from within the confines of her gauntlet and into her awaiting hand. She caught it with a grace that most thought not possible.

The man in front of her sneered, "Do you really think that you have what it takes to go up against me? You have no idea with whom you are dealing.

"It's you and those like you that have no idea with whom _you_ are dealing, Mr. Malfoy." Luna said dead-panned.

Lucius Malfoy's face darkened and twirled his wand and then brought it up and sent a spell careening towards the blonde Ravenclaw, who was already in motion and had sent a spell of her own as well towards her attacker. Both were shocked as the spells met mid-air, connecting their respective owners. Each stood there, wands connected, magic pulsating between then with reckless abandon, neither sure of what to do. Luna however had the sense to use this to her advantage and promptly sent a surge of energy through her wand at her opponent and then thrust her wand upward and broke the connection and sent a barrage of spells towards Malfoy, most of which he tried to block, but something unexpected had found its way through one of his many shields and lodged itself into his shoulder.

Lucius cried out in agony, falling to his knees, hand drawn to the daggers hilt. It took a great effort, but he eventually pulled it out and threw it to the ground, anger now coursing through him as he shot a glare towards his attacker. "You have no idea what you just did and you are going to regret even thinking about it." And with this, Lucius healed himself as best he could before sending an onslaught of deadly spells at Luna, who raised her shield just in time for the first spell to crash into it.

Lucius grinned, if at all possible, even more evilly as his onslaught of spells caused her shield to shatter, the sudden force sending her to the ground flat on her back. With a gleam in his eyes, Lucius sauntered towards Luna, who was breathing heavily. Upon reaching her he saw that she had propped herself up and was attempting to reach into her cloak, but with a quick wave of his wand he forced her arms out from under her, prompting her to fall onto her back. Smirking he came to stand over her.

"You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy torturing you before I eventually kill you, you who have been lost to me for fifteen years." Lucius laughed, "The Hidden One. Not so hidden now are you? Although, it seems almost anticlimactic, that after theses long years of you being lost to me that I have you know, at my mercy, much how I had my late wife. It was with her dying breath that she defied me for the last time, but not before the Dark Lord, my Lord, got enough information from her fractured and fading mind to locate you and your identity. Oh it took time, but locate you we did and it was all I could do to keep myself from coming and killing you the next morning while you sipped your tea and ate your porridge at your house table. A Ravenclaw: despicable. You dishonor your family." With that said Lucius leveled his wand at Luna's chest and cast the spell that would end her life, just like it had for many others.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

The Dark Lord approached at a steady pace, scanning the battlefield as he came, searching for his target. As he watched, bright spots appeared in the midst of the chaotic colors of spells and fireballs, flaring for a moment then dying instantly like shooting stars. Dazzled and disturbed, he quickened his steps. He came to the edge of the battle and threaded his way through his own forces. Then their eyes met and he came up short.

Albus Dumbledore stood, heedless of the chaos around him, staring in Voldemort's direction, his eyes glinting behind his spectacles. Voldemort surged forward, yelling curses at the man, but a fireball came at him from the left. He dispelled it with a wave of his _hand_. He prepared to move forward but an energy ball came from the right. He blocked it with a shield charm, the energy crackling as it dissipated across the surface of the shield. He continued on, immediately tripping over the body of a dead Death Eater. He caught himself magically before falling, yet when he looked up it seemed there were at least 30 beings of various species between him and his old mentor. With one sweep of his hand, Voldemort cut them down, Knight, demon, and Death Eater alike, until he could see the bottom of Dumbledore's robes. He grinned at the Headmaster.

"We meet again, old man."

"Tom. What have you done? Slaughtering your own men among others, indiscriminately?" Dumbledore swept a hand before him, the sleeve of his robe trailing behind, encompassing the bloodshed between them. A few flashes appeared amongst the lot, leaving patches of scorched earth where bodies had been. Dumbledore continued. "This was always your weakness, Tom. Your rage, your petty selfishness, your impatience and your utter lack of compassion. You have the cleverness, the determination, the forethought, the vision, even the passion and charisma to accomplish your ends, but you will never be the leader of this world because you lack the heart of it. You lack the wisdom, courage, and self-sacrificing nature that defines a leader that good, free thinking, independent people will follow. As long as such people live, you will never be their lord. You have been found wanting."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. The sound of battle around him became a sharp ring in this ears. _How dare he?_ The Dark Lord_'s_wand came to his hand and he pointed it at a short looking, hooded figure just behind Dumbledore.

"Your compassion will be your undoing, old man."

He grinned again as Dumbledore turned, rushing toward the hooded and unaware fighter, knocking them to the ground just as a green flash of light skidded by the professor's left ear. The hood fell back as they hit the ground, spilling long red hair out from under it.

"Miss Weasley, are you quite alright?"

The girl looked up and nodded. Then her eyes, huge with surprise, became unfocused, staring at something behind him.

Dumbledore followed her gaze and turned just in time to see that Voldemort had closed in upon them. Voldemort began the curse, sneering in victory, his wand outstretched. Then suddenly, the girl stood between them. She raised her hands and a gold and red Triquetra edged in white fire bloomed from them, pulsing with power. The green curse bounced off the Triquetra with an almost metallic clang and the whole shield flashed like sunlight on impact. Voldemort's hands flew to his eyes and he stumbled backward.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore's voice said.

Voldemort heard no reply and only dimly saw the girl nod again as she ran, sword drawn, blasting a demon away as she went.

Dumbledore turned again. "Now, Tom, where were we?

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Lucius Malfoy screamed in frustration as the Killing curse slammed into the cold earth where his target had just been. He lifted his gaze from the ground and quickly found who he was looking for, but it was as he started to make his way over to her, another spell already on his lips, that he noticed the figure standing between them. "Out of my, that little whelp is mine!" Lucius screamed as he threw a spell at the one standing between him and his prey.

"If you want her, you are going to have to go through me Death Eater." A Knight exclaimed, swatting away the curse sent towards him as though it were a simple fly. This only enraged Lucius further. The Malfoy patriarch sent spell after spell at the Knight, who dodged and rolled, all the while sending spells of his own back at his attacker. "You're going to have to do better than that." The Knight taunted.

Lucius screamed and conjured a spear and sent it sailing towards the Knight in front of him. The Knight raised his wand and sent a wall of pure magic away from him. It met the spear, which was vaporized upon impact and continued on, slamming into Lucius, sending him spinning to the ground. It took a moment, but Lucius was finally able to stand without much effort, but by the time he actually made it into the standing position, he saw the figure before him raise their wand and conjure no less than eight, slender arrows and send them straight towards him. Lucius raised his wand and sent a banishing spell at the arrows, but what he hadn't expected was for the arrows to part around him and slam into his back, forcing him to his knees, screaming out in agony.

"Hurts don't it." The Knight said as he came to stand in front of the fallen Lucius. "Although from what I saw earlier, those arrows aren't the first things to be lodged into your body. Luna over there got a pretty good shot in with her dagger. She should be commended."

"You are a disgrace to the title 'Wizard', you fight with no honor."

"How is that?"

"You fight with your face concealed."

"You're one to talk you filthy Death Eater. You lot follow your "Lord" around in your black cloaks and white masks attempting to strike fear into the hearts of those whom you hope to conquer." With a wave of his wand, the Knight drove the arrows in a little deeper into Lucius' back. He screamed as his body was thrust to all fours.

"Who are you?" Lucius coughed out.

"The name's Rune," The Knight said as he lifted his hands and threw back his hood, "But you can call me Draco."

"Draco," Lucius spluttered, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd betray your family. You're nothing but a filthy blood traitor."

"Oh, but I am protecting my family. And we, The Knights of Salem, believe in justice, equality, and brotherhood. That's why our table is round. You're the traitor. A traitor to everything our ancestors and our royalty have stood for. Believe you me; you would rather have me to deal with than _him_.

"The Dark Lord would honor me for slaying a blood traitor."

"Don't play dumb. You know who I mean. _MY_ Lord would not be so kind as to grant you the mercy I now bestow." But as Draco raised his wand, he felt a weight fall upon his arm and turn to see the silvery-gray eyes that he had taken to watching from a distance, he hadn't known why, but now, at the end of all things, something in him unlocked and he knew that these eyes had a power over him. Slowly he felt his wand drop as he turned to look at the girl in front of him. She didn't have to say anything; he already knew what she was going to say. It was something that many others before had tried to say, but it wasn't until this moment that he knew what he had been about to do was wrong, even if it were deserved. He let her lead him by the arm, away from the pain and suffering that had been done to him by Lucius Malfoy.

Draco was forced from this place of peace the moment Luna was thrown to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw his father, who had somehow gotten to his wand and had cast the torture curse at Luna. A fury, that he thought he had just walked away from, rose up within him, along with his wand and in one slashing motion Lucius Malfoy was cut down, wand torn from his grip. His body slammed into the earth with a force that should have killed him, but didn't. Draco walked up to his father, his gray eyes boring deeply into those of his fathers.

"You will stand for the crimes you have committed in the name of "Blood-Supremacy". And what a day that will be." Draco said as he raised his wand and bound his father in unbreakable ropes before promptly stunning him. Just before he turned to head back to Luna, he pulled from within his robe a small pebble sized ball and tossed it towards his father, who vanished into thin air upon contact, being swept away by magic and delivered to a secure holding cell in which no magic could be done.

He quickly made his way over to Luna who was doing her best to stand up on her own, but was having a hard time accomplishing this task. He knelt down upon arrival and opened his hand to her, which she took and both stood. Luna looked him in the eyes and gave a soft smile and then turned to look at the field surrounding them. Everyone still seemed to be locked in some sort of battle. One in particular had caught her eye. It was Ginny. She had somehow ended up over by the Headmaster and Voldemort and was between the two, using a magic that Luna had thought not possible. The shield had only blinked into existence for mere moments, but the beauty of it would be forever etched into her memory. She smiled, her friend was okay. She turned back to face Draco, who was looking at her curiously. She smiled at him and withdrew an item from within her cloak, one she had tried to reach earlier, but couldn't; a bright white Phoenix feather speckled here and there with a bit of black. She noticed that Draco too was holding one. Luna took one of Draco's hands and then both clutched the Phoenix feathers to their chest and disappeared in a flash of pure, white flames.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

"Oi, big and ugly!" yelled Ron as he jabbed his wand at the two-headed demon, just feet from Hermione, which froze momentarily before blowing up.

"Nicely done Ron." Harry exclaimed as he too took out his own attacker. This one, however, had been a Death Eater and so Harry took him down and bound him so that only that one of the Knights could undo the bindings. He turned quickly to locate Hermione and saw her throwing up a protective shield around herself, just in time for an energy ball to fizzle out across it. He watched in fascination as she dropped her shield, spun around clockwise and threw a dagger at the demon before her. He burst into flames mere moments after the dagger lodged itself in his chest.

Both Ron and Harry stared wide-eyed at the wild look Hermione had in her eyes, and the smirk the she wore when she turned around to face them. "What, do I have something on my face?" she asked as her hand met her face. Harry and Ron shared a look before Harry said, "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that, brilliant, but scary." Hermione simply smiled and rushed over to the next band of Death Eaters and Demons that were ganging up on a few Order members that had been separated from the Knights they were with.

"Better you than me." Harry said as his eyes followed Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron smile and nod before he too ran off to help her out with whatever trouble she may get into. Harry smirked as he watched his friends protected the Order members while simultaneously taking out the threat against them. While Hermione was seeing too and sending the injured Order members away, Ron was dealing with the binding of the two Death Eaters. He watched as Ron took something out from within his tunic and tossed it at the two Death Eaters. This was the Knights way of sending those captured to a secure location that was accessible only to those who knew where it was.

Harry smirked as the Death Eaters vanished into thin air and was just heading over to his two friends when something flying through the air caught his eye. It was only for a brief second, but he could have sworn he had seen some red hair whistling out from within the hood of the tunic. He watched as the figure landed, slamming into an Order member, who helped himself up and then turned to help the fallen Knight up. Again, Harry thought he had seen some red and was about to say something to Ron and Hermione, who were now by his side looking at him curiously, but just as he was about to say something, Hermione exclaimed and pointed over towards where the fallen Knight had been. Harry followed her outstretched hand and saw the reason for her cry. Many flashes of white were occurring left and right, as Knights were using their feathers to get themselves to safety as a force was moving its way through a myriad of fighters, flinging them out of its way. It shouldn't have surprised him, but Harry's breath caught in his chest when a few of his friends within the Knights went flying out of the way of the Dark Lord, who had his arms spread out in front of him, panting in frustration.

Harry didn't get the chance to dwell on this a moment longer as five demons materialized in front of him. It didn't take too long to dispose of them, but it took long enough. This was due to the fact that at some point during the fight he lost his concentration and faltered. He couldn't explain it, but during the fight, he had felt a pull…almost a drain…on his magic. It was as though something were calling out to him, calling for him. As soon as it had come, it was gone. The next thing Harry knew, he was being helped up by his friends, both of whom looked very worried. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed.

He nodded, "I'm fine Hermione, or at least I am now."

"Maybe we should get you out of here…" Ron began to say.

"No, I'm good; really, whatever it was is passed now. Just give me a sec." Harry said as he looked around again. This time, he didn't see a Dark Lord, or anyone flying through the air, what he saw made his heart soar. Out in the distance, he saw two people drawing closer together. Even from this distance, Harry could see the look of peace on both of their faces. This moment that they were now sharing was one that both 'Time and War' had ruled over for fourteen years. But no longer; now, in the midst of battle, a family that had once been torn apart was being brought back together again. Harry watched; smile broad across his face as brother and sister reunited with each other. Minutes later, he watched as brother and sister vanished from the battle field in a flash of white fire.

Harry was in the midst of turning back to face his friends when he saw it. This time there was no mistaking the red hair, it was Ginny. She was hurriedly running away from the battle between the Headmaster and the Dark Lord when it happened. Moments after taking out a Death Eater, she had just turned to the next one when she was clipped on the shoulder by an overpowered energy ball that sent her spinning, nearly flying, a good few feet off the ground before promptly slamming into the ground.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled out before he took off running, Ron and Hermione close behind. Harry hadn't gotten very far before he and his friends were ambushed by no less than eight demons, all of whom had a hungry look in their eyes. They all attacked at the same time and it took most of, if not all, of Harry's training to avoid the onslaught of energy and fireballs. There were even a few lightning bolts that were sent careening towards him. As he rolled out of the way of a few of the bolts, he threw his hands out in front of him, freezing them and their senders before he gestured with his hands again and sent the bolts back from whence they came. Those demons exploded in a shower of sparks. He was just about to do to the other demons what he did to the ones who had just exploded when a shield appeared out of nowhere, surrounding him and his friends. He looked around for the source of the shield, but saw no one. This shield had not come from him, not this one, someone else had done this. He frowned and turned his attention back to the demons, who were throwing their fireballs and energy balls as if their lives depended on it, attempting to breach the erected shield. Harry huffed and turned to look at his friends, who were also looking at the shield around them.

"This has got to end now, Ginny needs me." He said out loud, to no one in particular and in one swift, but very quick, movement Harry raised his hands and flung them, palms outstretched, towards the demons and let loose a wave of magic that obliterated not only the shield, but blew the demon to pieces. There was nothing left of them, only scorched earth.

"What was that mate?" Ron questioned.

"Pure magic." Was Harry's only reply. He then moved to stand between his two friends and grabbed a hold of their hands.

"Harry what…?" But Hermione was interrupted as she felt a warmth grow from her hand that held Harry's and before she could say anything more the three of them vanished from where they stood in a flash of fire themselves.

When the fire subsided, Hermione looked around to gain her bearings and nearly screamed at the sight before her. Ginny was lying on the ground, blood seeping from her shoulder. The wound, Hermione noted, looked as though it had come from an energy ball, but she had never seen one cause so much damage before. "Oh, Ginny!" she exclaimed as she joined Harry and Ron by her side. On the other, Harry's phoenix, Flynn, was tending to her wound, which by now resembled a deep scratch. She turned and looked at Harry, he was frowning.

"Ginny, you shouldn't have called for Flynn; you should have gotten yourself out." Harry chided. Now it was Ginny's turn to frown.

"I used my feather to get Lupin out, besides, I was fine up until a moment ago, even when I was sent flying through the air by that energy ball that caught me unawares, I was fine." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them.

"Oh, Ginny…"

"Its fine Hermione, it doesn't even hurt anymore, Flynn's fixed me right up." Ginny said, attempting to drive the conversation elsewhere. It didn't work.

"Ginny, you should have gotten yourself out when you landed on that Order member, you landed pretty hard."

"But not hard enough to warrant me leaving the battle, besides, I already told you…"

"You had used your feather, yes, I heard that, but as you have just done, you could have called Flynn, he would have taken you to the safety of the castle."

"Right, and leave you out here…no way, I need to be here."

"_Sounds familiar." _Ron muttered, earning a glare from Harry, only he didn't back down and returned his friends glare with a pointed look. Harry sighed and turned back to Ginny and helped her up off the ground. The moment she was on her feet, he pulled her into a hug.

"Ginny, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. It's a cliché, but for me to do what I need to in this battle, I need you gone from here. Ginny, I'm sorry." And before she could respond, Harry brushed his right thumb over one of the jewels set into her bracelet he'd given her, activating a charm that he had spelled into the bracelet. The moment his thumb had connected with this particular jewel and he had whispered his words of apology, Ginny was engulfed by a flash of silvery light and vanished from the spot she had just occupied.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione called out, turning to her friend. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped.

"I just did what I told her parents I would if it came to it. I am protecting their little girl."

Hermione was about to respond when an energy ball hit her square in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Both boys leapt into action without even thinking; Ron went down to her, while Harry conjured a spike with one hand and pulled the demon down on top of it with the other. He exploded in fire upon contact. Demon taken care of, Harry joined Ron at Hermione's side, she was barely conscious. "Ron, you have to get her out of here."

Ron nodded and produced his white phoenix feather and clutched Hermione closer as he touched the feather to his chest. Both vanished in a blaze of fire. Harry sighed heavily. First Lupin, then Ginny and now Hermione; too many of his friends and loved ones were getting hurt in this battle. He stood up with one thought on his mind. He needed to find Voldemort. It didn't take long for him to locate him as he was in the center of the field amid a myriad of colors as spell flew around him from the Headmaster's wand. Just as Harry was about to make his way towards the two duelers, it was as if time had stopped. Voldemort turned and looked Harry dead in the eye and smirked. Time sped up again, going even faster, if that were possible, and Harry had only seconds to spare if he wanted to get there in time. He didn't know what it was; it might have been the look Voldemort had given him or it was just a feeling he had in the pit of his gut, but he just knew he had to get to the Headmaster and fast.

Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough; for a spell as black as night had connected with the Headmaster and sent him to the ground in a heap. Harry yelled and began to run pell-mell towards Voldemort. Mid-stride, Harry disappeared in an impressive swirl of both fire and orbs and appeared before the Dark Lord, throwing every spell he could think of from his hands. This was something he had learned to do a few weeks into the summer, once he had learned to properly meditate. His Aunt Phoebe, along with the help of his father, Leo, had helped to teach him to channel his magic into his hands and cast spells that way. It was towards the end of the summer when he was finally able to mold the spells into what appeared to be an energy ball or simply jets of magic and cast them that way. He still could cast spells with his wand, but when he did it this way, without a wand, his spells were rawer, more powerful. When asked how he could do this, his dad had explained that he had always been capable of this, it was simply because when he and Piper had given him to the Potters, his magic had had to change, to adapt. But now that he was back with them, he would now be able to learn to control and manifest his powers as he had always been meant to.

Harry ducked as a black jet of light sped towards him, the same one that had just taken out Dumbledore. The spell had barely missed him. Harry rolled back into a standing position and began again, sending spell after spell as fast as he could, but nothing seemed to work against the monster. The Dark Lord wasn't even bothering to use a wand as he slapped away Harry's spells with little effort. Growling, he began to run towards the monster. He was feet away from the Dark Lord when he bent his knees and pushed off the ground, using his magic to propel himself into the air and flipped over Voldemort. He spun in the air, doing a somersault and landed with barely a sound and spun on the spot, only to come face to face with the Dark Lord. He didn't have time to react, he had been reckless to think that Voldemort wouldn't follow his movements and attempt to catch him off his guard, but he had, and now Harry was at his mercy. Voldemort smirked and grabbed a hold of his neck and squeezed and with a force Harry thought not possible. The Dark Lord spun on the spot and threw him away like a ragdoll.

Harry did his best to roll and recover, but by the time he had come to a standing position, Voldemort had already let loose another spell. Harry, not knowing what to do lifted his hands and let instinct drive him. A wave of pure, unadulterated magic swept from his hands and slammed into Voldemort, sending him flying. However, the Dark Lord did not slam into the ground as Harry would have expected, no, while in mid-air, the Voldemort spun into an upright position and just stayed there, pure hatred pouring from his eyes. Harry was unsure how long they stayed like this, both staring at the other. It wasn't until Voldemort began to float towards Harry that he tried to move, but for some reason he was unable to. Voldemort cackled, "You are under my control now Potter, or should I say, Halliwell."

Harry stared horrified as the Dark Lord disappeared from the air in a flash of yellow and red flames, reappearing on the ground, walking towards him. "Oh, yes. You see, I've known for quite some time who you really are. How do you think my Demons could find you as easily as they did in Diagon Alley this past summer? You have the smell of a Halliwell all over you."

"But you can't…how could you possibly…?"

"Know? Look into my eyes Potter." And Harry did, paling even further at what he found there. "You are no match for me Harry. Neither is your family. This is the day that you are going to die Harry and then there will be nothing in this world that will be able to stop me. Not even the collective force of every magical being on this planet will be able to stop me. You are their champion," He gestured to those around them. Harry hadn't noticed until Voldemort had pointed it out, but the fighting had ceased and every eye was on the two of them. "or at least you were supposed to be. How pathetic. Goodbye Harry Halliwell."

Voldemort cackled and raised his arms; elbows bent inwards towards him and then in one sweeping, circular motion, called upon the very darkness that made him what he was and conjured a ball of pure blackness. He held onto it for a moment longer, reveling in the power he had called forth, his power, all the darkness he had at his command and in one movement, he pushed his arms out from himself, palms facing outwards, sending the conjured mass towards Harry. Not being able to move, Harry could only watch as the dark mass hurtled towards him with deadly precision. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever entity was out there that his death would be quick and painless.

His eyes snapped open, however, as a rush of wind surrounded him and an echoing _**crack**_, followed by a scream pierced his thoughts. There, still standing across from him was the shell-shocked Voldemort. '_Had his spell failed?"_ Harry wondered in confusion. Voldemort was staring at Harry, his black-soulless eyes wide in surprise and anger. Harry was about to make a snide remark about Voldemort's inept spell casting, but the snake-face man beat him to it.

"Not the result I was hoping for," Voldemort began, smirking "but it will do." And with a slight tilt of his head he left the battlefield in a blaze of red and yellow flames.

This small movement did not go unnoticed by Harry, who had followed the Dark Lords gaze and looked downwards. His legs gave way under him when he saw the lifeless figure of Ginny Weasley in front of him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I have one concluding thought: 'Begin the Begin!'**


	61. Three Days Later part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 60**

**Three Days Later,**

**part 1...**

* * *

"Three days, it's been three days and we don't even know if he's okay."

"Piper, it's going to be okay, don't worry, Leo and Neville are back out there looking for him, tracking him and they will find him."

"But what if they don't?" Piper said exasperatedly, "Phoebe it's been…"

"Three days, we know." Paige finished, in a bored sounding tone. "Piper, we've been over this, Harry went through something nobody should have too. You went through it with Prue; I went through it with my parents and for goodness sake, your son's girlfriend was killed right in front of him and then let's not forget what her parents are going through. Their daughter was ripped from them in an instant, and isn't going to come back, but Harry still can. He is still out there."

"I know and I feel for them, I really do, it's just…"

"You already lost him once and you're afraid of losing him again."

"Phoebe, we've talked about this, no voicing my feelings until I choose to voice them."

"Sorry Piper, it wasn't an 'Empath' thing, I swear. It was a sisterly one." Phoebe said as she came to sit next to Piper, wrapping both arms around her, pulling her closer. "Now, when are they getting here?"

"I think Leo said something about an hour or so." Paige responded.

"Which was an hour ago, so that would mean they are due here any minute." Piper said as she disengaged herself from her sister's grasp, but not before she squeezed Phoebe's hand softly. "I need to go get started on dinner, goodness knows they will be hungry." And with that, Piper set off for the kitchen.

"Should we follow her?" Paige asked.

"I think she just needs some time to herself. Besides, she's at her best when she's in the kitchen. It calms her down." Phoebe answered.

Just as she settled herself back onto the couch across from Paige, there was a burst of white fire that filled up the entire entryway, and as quickly as it had come, it went, leaving behind four people. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, we're so glad you came." Phoebe said as she made her way over to the group. She pulled Mrs. Weasley into a hug and did the same with the other three.

"Thank you for having us over. The Burrow…well, it just isn't the same at the moment, it…Where's Piper?" Mrs. Weasley asked, changing the subject.

"The kitchen." Paige responded.

"I think I'll go…uh…" Without finishing her thought, Mrs. Weasley left the group and made a beeline for the kitchen, her husband's eyes following her movements.

"Molly does best when she's…"

"Cooking, yeah, Piper's the same way. Can I help you with those?" Phoebe asked, gesturing to the bags he held.

"Thank you, but I think I'll just run upstairs and put them…if you don't mind."

"Not a problem, feel free to take the room you usually do."

With a nod, Mr. Weasley turned and headed silently up the stairs. Phoebe's gaze lingered on him a moment longer and then turned to face the other two. "Alright you two, spill."

She led them into the conservatory and they each took a spot and sat down. Ron and Hermione sat on the wicker couch just to the left of the doors leading outside to the patio, while Phoebe and Paige chose the seats on either side of the pair. It was Ron who began.

"They've been like that for three days now. Mom held it together long enough, but as soon as she saw them bringing in her…dad took her home. She never leaves Gin's room, not that I blame her."

"What about the school. What's going on there?" Paige asked.

"It's surprising really. After Harry left…" she paused, looked down and then sighed, "After he left, you would think that the Knights, both old and knew would slip without him there, but it was just the opposite; they're the ones who took up the slack and made sure everyone was alright. The professors didn't know what to do before the Knights stepped in. As soon as they all saw the Headmaster…"

"It wasn't pretty. Some of them held it together better than others, but even then, we should be grateful the Knights stepped in when they did."

"How is the headmaster?" Phoebe asked, trying to keep the venom from her voice. The other three noticed and just looked at her. "What? The man tries to kidnap my nephew and not only that, but leaves him to be raised by…those people and let's not forget Christmas when you four showed up at the base of our stairs…"

"I wish I could say you were wrong, Miss. Halliwell,"

"Phoebe, we've known each other long enough and goodness knows I'm getting tired of having to tell you that Hermione." Phoebe said with a smile.

Hermione blushed; Ron spoke. "Sorry about that Phoebe, some things just take Hermione a bit of time to learn." He turned to look at Hermione and found her smiling at him, Hermione continued.

"It has taken me a long time to learn that people of authority over me aren't always as…benevolent as I make them out to be. Goodness know if I knew back in first year what I know now…the point is, that people are fallible and I know the Headmaster has a lot to make up for, but I just have this feeling we are going to see a different person when he wakes up. Sometimes it take a brush with death or a massive assault to the senses to change a person."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'when he wakes up'?" Paige asked. It was Ron who answered this time.

"The Headmaster is barely hanging on as it is. Madam Pomfrey seems to think it has something to do with the spell that hit him. But it's as though his life force was ripped out of him, or at least, most of it. She has no idea what to do or try, and according to her, she has tried it all, everything she knows to try."

"She said something, when we were there last, checking on a few of Knights, that she was going to be calling in every 'marker' she had out in the world, everyone who owed her a favor, in the medical community at any rate, to see if they can help."

"Surely that can't be all of it. This is Vol…"

"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled, causing all three women to jump. "Sorry, it's just…the names taboo."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"It's just a theory," Hermione began, and then turned to face Ron, "One I might add that hasn't been proven yet."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a consensus among those in the school, a vast majority of those within the Knights, that the Dark Lord has placed a curse upon his name. Ever since the battle, even shortly after he left, he began taking out or doing as much damage as possible to almost every Wizarding community out there, not even the States have been spared his wrath."

"But what does that have to do with…" Paige tried to ask, but was cut off by Ron.

"The thing is though, that among those attacks, even during, he will leave from wherever he is, taking a contingent of Death Eaters and Demons with him and attack the most innocuous of places. Places known to house a small community of Witches and Wizards, hidden amongst the muggles. Now why would he do this? Why would he stop a very successful attack one place, just to go attack the random witch or wizard? He wouldn't. Not unless he had something to gain by wiping them out."

"But that is all conjecture Ronald. There is no proof."

"Except for the fact that in almost every case of him attacking someplace small, we, the Knights are able to get there in time to save those who are being attacked. And the only thing that is consistent among them, is that they have admitted to using his name."

"Okay, as interesting as that is, let's go back to the Headmaster thing. I find it odd that this Dark Lord would have the one person who is said to be the only thing he ever feared right in front of him and not outright kill him. It just doesn't make sense. Anyone worth his or her salt would off said person just to have them out of the way. Like I said, it just doesn't make sense." Phoebe said resolutely.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. "It's not that simple." Ron replied.

"Madam Pomfrey suspects that the spell itself was designed to incapacitate as long as the caster remained in its presence. When the Dark Lord fled after he…tried to kill Harry, the spell should have ceased to work, thus restoring the Headmaster to, at the very least, somewhat normal."

"Somewhat?"

"Walking, talking, stuff like that, although from how she talks about it, he would have some difficulty doing these things, but still be able to do them."

"So then what accounts for his current state?" Phoebe asked.

"Seeing as Ron transported the both of us to the Great Hall when I got hurt, we don't know what went down after we left." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And even then, as we hear it, there were precious few who remained on the battle field after the Dark Lord...fled."

"And those are the ones who were in need of the most help. So even if they saw what went down, they won't be able to say anything for some time."

"They were hurt that badly, but I thought your society could heal anything pretty quick?"

"We can," Ron began "and even as we speak they are are the mend. They should be good in a day or two, but because the level of injuries they sustained we're so great, they had to be placed into a magical coma. They should be up and moving in the next few days."

"Great. With them out of commission and everybody else having been stuck in the castle, in one form or another, how the hell are we supposed to find out what happened to Dumbledore and why Harry went off?"

"I believe I can answer that, or at least, bring to you someone who saw what happened." A voice called out from nowhere, but everywhere, all at the same time.

Ron and Hermione jumped from their seats wands raised, tips alight, spells at the ready. The sisters followed them into a standing position as well. The four of them looked around, each hoping to find the source of the voice. When nothing more happened or was said, Paige called out to the room.

"Alright, whoever you are, you can show yourself or face the consequences." There was a light chuckling at this.

"My dear, you could try, but you would indeed fail." The voice said, as it and its owner materialized in front of them.

The four gasped at him. "Ezekiel!" they all said at the same time. A confused look was shared by the four.

"Wait, how do you..?"

"Harry." Hermione said as she began to lower her wand. "Didn't he tell you who took him from the manor that day when he and Ginny came for a visit?"

Paige shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Oh." Was all Hermione said before turning back to Ezekiel, "Why are you here sir?"

Ezekiel smiled. "I am here in the hopes to shed some light on the situation we currently find ourselves in. I apologize for not coming sooner, but the person who saw this only just came too a couple of hours ago. He shall be here soon, that is if you allow it."

"Should we..uh…?"

"It would be best if you could, dear, time is of the essence. Everyone is going to want to be here." Ezekiel answered with a nod.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

A lone demon shimmered into existence in the underground cavern. Not a moment after he appeared did he begin to look around, looking to see if he had been followed. In the distance, the dying screams of his fallen brethren could still be heard, echoing off the cave walls. Even as far away as he was, he could still hear and even worse, feel, their screams. The dying shrieks filled him with a dread that he fervently wished to shake. He did a one-eighty, still looking to see if he was alone. He was. But even here he knew he wasn't safe. In retrospect, it would have been wise to keep moving, but as it was, he needed to catch his breath. It had taken everything he had to get out of that room alive and then shimmer to five other caves before coming back to rest at this one. He should have known better.

It was as the last scream started to fade into nothing, did he let himself relax. He let the silence that had fallen fill his very being, as though it were an old friend welcoming him home.

"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" a voice called out, shattering the silence.

The demon jumped, shaking in fear. He knew who it was. He knew there would be no running from him. None of their kind was safe, not anymore. He turned, body shaking in fear. "You're scared. Good. I will make this so much easier."

He knew he should, but the demon could help it. "You won't get a thing out of me."

"I might not get any useful information out of you, but I will gain from you nonetheless."

The demon gulped. "What is it you want?"

The figure's steely-green eyes bore into the demons black ones. The demon shivered involuntarily, taking in the appearance of the person in front of him. His clothes were torn in places, whether his clothes had been torn or burned, he really couldn't tell. Dark smudges littered both his clothes and his body. There was no doubt in the demons mind that this was the person who had just been decimating the demonic ranks two caves over. The one he had apparently not escaped from. He again met the figure's eyes, however unnerving they were to look at.

"What is it you want?" he asked again.

The green-eyed figure again chose not to acknowledge the demon before him. Instead he raised his arm, palm up, as though gripping the air and as he did so white flames, tinged with black, erupted from the cave floor, enveloping the demons very being. The demon's screams, pure and unadulterated, filled the cave along with the glowing black and white flames. In one fluid movement, the figure's open palm viciously snapped shut, constricting the flames so tightly around the demon that he exploded.

The figure stood in the reigning silence, looking down upon the ashes of the once demon with contempt and loathing. "I want revenge." the figure said just before he swiped a hand towards the still-smoking ashes, banishing them from existence.

As the ashes were blown away, the figure squared his shoulders, gave a determined sigh and disappeared from the cave in a flash of black fire, now tinged with the faintest of white.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Piper surveyed the destruction around her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Beside her, Leo and her sisters, the Weasley's and Hermione just stared wide-eyed, mouths open at seeing what had happened to the once beautiful school grounds. It had only been three days since she had last been here, but from the limited amount she had been able to see from the pitch, the school grounds looked to be a peaceful place. What she was seeing now, the holes in the ground, in the distance, the Quidditch Pitch, it was a wreck. But that's not what made her heart drop within her chest. Not too far away, less than thirty feet, she watched, her heart breaking, as she saw her son close his eyes in preparation of the spell that she knew he felt coming. Her heart broke even further when she saw Ginny jump in front of the curse that had been meant for her Harry. Beside her Molly gave a strangled cry. She moved to stand next to her friend and out an arm around her, drawing her closer. It was one thing to be told how it happened, but to see it…

To Pipers left she witnessed Ron pull Hermione into a hug, attempting to turn her face away from what was happening, but was stopped by a pleading look from the girl in his arms. Her eyes were drawn back to the scene that was continuing to unfold before them. She needed to see this. No matter how hard it was to watch this, her and her family needed to see this so they could figure out how to go from here and help the Headmaster. Regardless how she felt about him, he was still an innocent and she had a duty to help those who needed her. She was pulled from her musings when she heard the self-titled Dark Lord taunt her son.

"Not the result I was hoping for," Voldemort began, smirking "but it will do."

Piper watched as her son fell to the ground, all sign of life leaving his eyes as he looked upon the fallen form of Ginny. She felt Molly put an arm around her and give a slight squeeze, showing her support now, as Piper had done for her. She looked the Weasley matriarch in the face and noticed tears streaming down her face. Molly gave a slight nod and Piper pulled her into a hug; both holding on to the other for comfort. Piper may have not lost a child, but they both knew that whatever happened next had caused Harry to fly off to the unknown. She felt Molly pull back and Piper did as well, both turned back to the scene in front of them.

They watched as Harry cried with reckless abandon, while holding the still form of Ginny. None of them knew how long they watched this, but it wasn't long before a figure began to make their way to the weeping boy and his girlfriend. The Halliwell's, the Weasleys, Hermione and all gasped at what they saw unfolding before them. There, walking slowly towards the pair, limping slightly, was the Headmaster, looking a little worse for wear.

"Harry," called the Headmaster in a raspy voice, as though it were painful for him to speak. Harry gave no indication of having heard the man, still sitting there on the ground, rocking back and forth, Ginny in his arms.

"Harry, my boy, you need to come with me. There is much that needs attending to." Again Harry didn't move.

"My boy, her loss is regrettable but there is nothing we can do for her now. There are others who need…" Harry's head snapped to face the Headmasters, eyes alight with a fire that had since been absent. It was a look of pure hatred. Those watching the scene knew that the words that Albus Dumbledore had just chosen to use had caused something to stir in Harry and they knew that what was going to happen next would not be pretty.

"Regrettable? Her loss is regrettable?" Harry hissed, eyes flashing.

"Harry"

"No, you lost your right to me this past summer." Harry's magic flared causing a wind to whip around him. His cloak rippled open, his hair danced atop his head as he took another step closer to the Headmaster. "Ginny Weasley was worth more than you could possibly ever imagine. She has done more in this fight again Tom than you ever have. While you and your damned Order sat back and did nothing to even attempt to stop Voldemort, we made surgical strikes against his force. She was on the front lines as we drove back his forces."

"Harry, neither of you should have left the castle, neither of you should have…"

"Should have what?" Harry yelled, the wind whipping around him even stronger now, magic now also joining the fray. Swirls of white, black and gold flew around Harry as he drew even closer to the man before him. "Should have let you dictate the terms of fighting him? You Albus Dumbledore have no right to say a thing. Ginny died protecting me and that shouldn't have had to happen." With every word, the swirling of magic and wind became even greater, more forceful. "Not only did she protect me, but she put her life on the line to protect you. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. You Albus Dumbledore are a menace to not only me, but the ones I love."

Everyone watched as Harry began to slowly rise from the ground. He glared at the Headmaster even harder now, eyes filled with such hate and conviction. He was a foot off the ground when he spoke again, malice dripping from his voice, covering every word. But that wasn't the worst of it. When he spoke, there was more than just his voice. It was as though magic itself filled his very being and was judging one, Albus Dumbledore.

"You sir, are a plague to the Wizarding world and have meddled in her affairs for far too long. There are consequences for every action and you have run from your long enough. Never again will you harm the people of this world or the ones I love." There was finality to Harry's words that scared those who were watching the scene unfold before them. As Harry finished what he was saying, the magic that was swirling around him, almost completely obscuring him from view, pulsed a few times before it began to lash out. It attacked the ground below him, the sky above him and the one standing in front of him.

Dumbledore duck a few of the strikes that were aimed at him. The Halliwell's and Weasley's watched as the magical strikes began to be more frequent, with less time between strikes and began to fear for what it seemed that Harry was about to do. They all gasped as one of the strikes passed through all of them, hitting the ground just behind them. If this weren't a memory, Piper was sure that they would all be in need of some serious healing. Strangely though, Piper noticed, that the area around Ginny was untouched. It was as though her son's magic was intentionally steering clear of her body, protecting her from harm.

Piper's attention was brought back to the main part of the spectacle before her when she saw the Headmaster put a hand into his robes. "Harry, you need to stop this!" The Headmaster called out, having to yell above the crackling magic, raising his wand, aiming it at Harry.

They all watched in awe as Harry's eyes flashed the brightest of green at the movement the man in front of him had just made. It was now clear that before, Harry had been toying with the Headmaster, but was now going to end it if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. Harry's arm raised, palm facing out and a pulse of magic flared across the swirling mass that surrounded him and in the next moment, the Headmasters wand shattered. The bits of wood that were left fell to the ground, smoking. The Headmaster gaped, wide-eyed, as he pulled his hand to him, cradling it. It too was broken. The Headmaster looked down at the remains of his wand at his feet. He sighed and then looked back at the boy in front of him. If Piper didn't know any better, she could have sworn that a look of pity and resolution had crossed the old wizard's features.

"Harry, my boy, I am sorry. I have done wrong by you and I deserve everything you choose to throw at me. Please, forgive me." He said as he took a few steps closer to Harry, staring into his eyes.

She knew what was going to happen before it did and it was only a moment before it happened that the others around her gasped, figuring it out too. Piper looked at her son, pain filling her up to the brim; she leaned a little more onto Molly, her legs growing weaker by the second. She watched as Harry met the old man's gaze, pure hate pouring out of them. Piper fell to the ground as her son uttered a single word, "No."

Everyone watched as Harry gathered the magic surrounding him, pulling it in closer to himself. He held it around him for only the briefest of moments, before he threw his arms outward, flinging the magical shell around him out in all directions. It hit the headmaster with such a force that it sent him flying backwards through the air. He landed with a thud and the sound of a crack fill the now quiet night.

Harry lowered himself to the ground, the swirling magic no longer surrounding him as he had used it to power what he had just done. His eyes flashed green again the moment his feet touched the ground. He slowly turned around to face the still prone form of Ginny Weasley, pain flickering very briefly across his face before it became an expressionless mask. Slowly he raised a hand and waved it over her. Where there had once been nothing, a white and blue shield shimmered into existence around her, as though it were protecting her. Piper heard Molly gasp beside her and made a note to ask her about it later as her eyes were on her son and what he was doing now.

She watched as he came to stand over the unmoving Headmaster. Only the barest movement in his chest signaled that he was indeed alive, but only just. Harry sneered, but didn't seem about to do anything else. It was clear to Piper that Harry thought him not long for the world and was fine just leaving him there, not caring in the slightest. She continued to watch as he stepped over the man and allowed his gaze to fall upon the school. Again, an emotion flew across his face, but it was so brief that she wasn't sure if she had really seen it. From the grand castle before him, his gaze fell to the area around him. There wasn't much around him to look at. There was emptiness to the grounds around him. There were a few bodies lying around, mostly that of either bound Death Eaters or Demons. Harry ignored them and gazed back up to the castle. His gaze lingered only a second before coming back to the magically shielded Ginny. His face and eyes hardened and an instant later white flames, tinged with black, sprang up from the ground and surround him. They seemed to consume him and as soon as they came, they went, taking Harry with them.

**~~~~hpgw~~~~**

Moments after Harry had vanished in the mass of flames, did the scene before them begin to darken and a pulling sensation gripped Piper around the middle and the next thing she knew, she was back standing in the conservatory. Lying there, on the table in front of her, was the object that had allowed her to see what had transpired out on the battlefield while she and the rest of her family, the Weasley' and Hermione, had been stuck in the castle. Piper raised her head and looked at those too surrounding the table. It was going to take some time for them to sort through all that they had just witnessed. From the group before her, she let her gaze travel to the man who had brought them this device, along with the memory. Ezekiel Stone, the man who had months ago been able to get P3 the band that had put her "back on the Map". She had no idea what to think of the man, but she was grateful to him for showing her what exactly had happened to make her son go m-i-a.

She sighed and was the first to break the silence. "Phoebe, why don't you and Paige, take everyone into the front room while Leo and I get us something to drink and maybe eat, from the kitchen." Her sisters nodded, not saying a word as they led the group into the other room.

Piper turned and headed quickly into the kitchen, letting her hands do all the work. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands come to rest upon her shoulders. She turned around and her gaze fell into the concerned one of her husband. Her shoulders drooped and she gave a sigh and did not fight it as he pulled her into a hug. The moment that she felt his arms completely envelope her, she relaxed into his embrace and began to cry.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I ended the chapter here because I felt it the best place to leave things...for the time being. In the next one (which I am currently working on) we should be picking up right where I left off, give or take a few minutes. Thank you for your patience for the amount of time it took for me to get this chapter out to you all. I was just missing a few things and it has only been recently that it all seemed to come together. There is a lot more to come, before the end, but the end is indeed in sight. Hang in there, it will be worth it, this I promise you!**

**See you all soon!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	62. Three Days Later pt2: Destiny Approaches

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

_(also, please note that this is indeed chapter 62. I made a mistake while posting the last one and at the top it reads that is chapter 60, but in fact the previous chapter is 61._ _This will be fixed at a later date.) And so,, without further adieu..._

**Chapter 62**

**Three Days Later pt 2:**

**Destiny Approaches…**

* * *

**_Last time:_  
**

**_She sighed and was the first to break the silence. "Phoebe, why don't you and Paige, take everyone into the front room while Leo and I get us something to drink and maybe eat, from the kitchen." Her sisters nodded, not saying a word as they led the group into the other room._**

**_Piper turned and headed quickly into the kitchen, letting her hands do all the work. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands come to rest upon her shoulders. She turned around and her gaze fell into the concerned one of her husband. Her shoulders drooped and she gave a sigh and did not fight it as he pulled her into a hug. The moment that she felt his arms completely envelope her, she relaxed into his embrace and began to cry._**

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

**Front room**

Piper and Leo walked back into the front room, arms laden with food and drinks, with a few floating behind Leo. Her sisters gave her a look which Piper pointedly ignored and turned her attention to the  
two newcomers. "Neville, Professor McCreedy, please, make yourself at home."

Neville responded with a slight nod to his head, whereas Professor McCreedy nodded and replied. "Mrs. Halliwell, how many times have I told you to call me Dargus?"

Piper smiled and nodded, "Dargus." McCreedy smiled and then too sat down next to Neville. "So," She said, breaking the silence "What brings you two here?"

Neville looked to McCreedy, who nodded, and then turned back to Piper. "Well, ma'am, that memory that you saw came from the Professor here," Neville said, gesturing to McCreedy. "After your husband left the search with me to come back to you, I went back to Headquarters only to find that my presence was requested here alongside the Professor. Anyway, Ezekiel thought we might be able to be of some help, though I'm personally not sure how much more help we're going to be in finding Harry. He seems to have just dropped off the map.

"Any help, no matter how small, is still help, Neville. Remember that." Ezekiel admonished.

"Yes sir." Neville replied.

Ezekiel smiled, "However, the boy is not wrong. I do not know much, but what I do know is that your son is going through something and it is taking its toll on him."

"Well, yeah, he just lost the one person who probably meant the world to him. Anyone might have the same reaction. I know I might." Ron interrupted.

"Ronald!" Both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley chided.

"What," He asked, looking at them both. "It's true."

"Be that as it may, son," Ezekiel said, "Harry is in a unique position and is the subject of a prophecy and has many things battling within him, trying to force their way out and find a balance. The loss of Miss. Weasley has…unsettled him, down to his very being."

"Do you mean the prophecy that the Headmaster told him after our fifth year? The one made by…"

"Trelawney, Miss. Granger? Well, while there is that one, it is not specific to Harry as it could have meant two boys. While that is a true prophecy, it had too much stock put into by the Headmaster and Tom Riddle. No, the prophecy of which I speak is much older and has never seen the light of day. Outside of myself, there are only two more…excuse me, three who know of its contents. If the contents of this prophecy were to come out, at the wrong time, there would be no coming back from it."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"There are fates of those that are tied to the prophecy and to know of things before their appointed time can be a dangerous thing. Things must play out how they are meant to play out, there is no escaping this. This has meant loss, but where there is loss, there is also life." Ezekiel was about to continue, but was stopped by none other than Molly Weasley.

"Ginny's alive." That's all she said and the response was immediate. People yelling over the other, asking how she knew this and what she was talking about. When nothing was forthcoming from her in the form of answers, Ezekiel snapped his fingers, which resulted in a loud **'gong' **to fill everyone's ears. Once recovered, he gestured to Molly to speak.

"Sh…she's not dead. She can't be. It's all there in the memory."

"Please elaborate my dear." Ezekiel coaxed.

"What I mean is…I remember stories of how, back in the 'Old Times', a shield, a protective shield, would be cast over those who were moments from death, to stasis them until they could be taken to a healer. It preserves the flesh so that nothing worse happens. Nothing get's in, and nothing out. Ginny IS alive."

Ezekiel's eyes softened and looked her in the eye. "My dear, you only have it partially right. The shield that currently surrounds Miss. Weasley does indeed preserve, but that is all it does, until such a time that arrangements can be made. I am very sorry to tell you that your daughter is…I am very sorry for your loss."

"I don't know about all of this." Paige began, as she stood up and began pacing. "All this talk about prophecies and fate and meant to be's…I mean sure, I've met an Angel of Destiny, but come on; this is just too much. It's like were some poorly written fantasy novel or something." She came to a stop next to the piano bench and sat down, next to Dargus, who simply looked at her with a slight smile on his face. She did a double take at that, frowned momentarily and then looked out among the others, all of whom had weird look upon their faces. She looked over at Piper who too was smiling and then continued "What are you smiling at Missy, do you think I'm joking or something?"

Piper's smile widened. "You are one to talk, Missy Paige. Was it not you who conjured your 'fairy-tale' prince into our attic?" Paige's shoulders slumped. Dargus patted one of her knees while trying to hide a smirk. She was about to respond with a comeback, but was brought up short, when Leo went rigid, dropping his glass of tea. They all looked at him worriedly. Piper moved from where she was to better help him.

"Leo, are you alright, what's wrong?" He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did, a single, airy, word escaped from him. "Harry." Leo then turned to face the one who had brought the memory for them to see.

"Ezekiel, did you?"

"I did, Leo. We know that he has been actively blocking any form of communication and locating spells, not to mention the sensing abilities of our best trackers and from all the Whitelighters. I think however, that there must be something calling out from within."

"You think Harry is subconsciously calling out to us for help?" Ron scoffed.

"It is possible, though I do not wish to rule anything out. There is much at play here and even I do not pretend to hold all the cards or know everything. There is quite a bit I know, quite a bit I see, but there are also things hidden from one such as myself." Ezekiel paused and then looked over to McCreedy, who nodded.

"Longbottom," McCreedy yelled out. "You will go with Leo here, locate and return with Mister Potter. If you do not, the consequences…you will not like."

"Dargus, must you…"

"Sir, Ezekiel, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"My, boy, there is little time for us to act and we must make haste. Go with Master Longbottom and find your son. You must talk to him. And as loath as I am to say it, he is our only hope."

Leo nodded and made to stand up, but was held back by his wife. He knew that look in her eye. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back." He kissed her on the head and went to stand next to Neville. "Do you want to lead, or shall I?"

"You go; you're the one with the Harry beacon. I'm just along for the ride. And be of any help that I can." He said this last bit looking directly at Ezekiel, who smiled widely. As a swirl of blue and white lights danced around the pair, Ron leaned over to Hermione to say something into her ear, but was however drowned out when Phoebe called out to Piper. "Don't worry, Piper. He'll bring Harry back."

Piper sighed. "He'd better."

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

A deafening scream echoed around the stone walls of the desolate cave, piercing the silence that had fallen throughout it, waking the sole occupant from their fitful sleep. Harry's body shot upwards, eyes darting around quickly, the scream dying on his lips, though still filling the cave he was currently in with an unearthly sound. He sighed. This was beginning to become a chore. Falling into a deep sleep, only to be hounded by the life and death of the one he had loved and then lost. The dream changed constantly. At times she, Ginny, seemed to be trying to tell him something, but it was at the moment he knew he was about to learn what it was she wanted to tell him that the dream would end. And it always ended the same way. With her death and it was more than starting to get to him.

"Ginny." He called out to the empty cave. Just as he laid back down in attempt to calm himself, he felt a trigger in the magical barrier that he had erected to warn him if any came close to him go off. In an instant he was on his feet and was ready for anything that may come at him. Some may say that he was way too high-strung and that he needed to calm down, but he knew differently. He knew that it would be the moment that he let his guard down is when something would happen to him that he may not be able to fight off. For over the last three days he had been doing his best to make his way through the demonic ranks, thinning them out, in attempt to send a message. There was however something nagging at him from the back of his mind, telling that there was something off, not with the world around him, but with _him_. He had done his best to shake this thought from his head many times, but no matter how much he tried, that still small voice would come back, telling him that something was happening to him, something dark.

He shook his head once more in another attempt to rid himself of these thoughts, as they would not help him in the coming confrontation. He had just planted himself facing the direction where he knew they would be coming from. He had to hold in a curse when he saw the familiar blue and white lights start to appear then deposit two men in front of him. Harry cursed wildly internally. He thought he had lost them, and put a stop to any way that they could find or locate him. _'I'll just have to do more next time.' _He sneered at the newcomers, "What are you doing here?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Harry," Leo started, but was held back from moving any further by a hand upon his arm. It was Neville's.

"Not to close, Leo, look at his eyes." And he did and what he saw within them sent an involuntary shudder down his spine. His son's eyes were moving between black and white with flecks of the familiar green that normally resided. Seeing the green caused something from within Leo, making him stand a little straighter and gave him…hope. Maybe, just maybe he could get through to him. Though, before he even got the chance to speak, Harry had already begun doing so.

"You want to take me back, to help me." Harry stated. "Well, that's not going to happen."

Leo couldn't help himself, "Harry, we are worried about you. Something is happening to you, can't you see it? You are turning, you are letting your grief take you over and turn you into…"

"Something more powerful, yes, perhaps that is what I am feeling, maybe I should let it happen. Surely it would allow me to do what I want. Everything happens for a reason, _father,_ you should know that. After all, you and the others are always trying to force that down my throat. And you, you are the worst. You say you seek peace, but you're just the same as the "_Others_" you would just seek to make me weak."

"What are you talking about Harry, I and your mother would never seek to keep you weak. We want to see you flourish." This however was the wrong thing to say because as soon as he had said it, his son's eyes flashed dangerously.

"See me flourish? Are you kidding me? You chucked me through time and gave me up. You gave me up to those who actually died fighting for me and my life. James and Lily Potter did more for me than you ever could."

Leo took the blow, and while he knew his son was angry, very angry and hurt, and while what Harry had said affected him on some level, he didn't let it get to him too much because of what he had seen in Harry's eyes. Ezekiel had been right, somewhere, from deep within, something was calling out for help. And he would be damned if he would stand by and do nothing.

"Harry," Neville began, "You have got to come home with us." He paused when he saw his friend eyes flash, but he knew he needed to say this, he needed to help his friend. "I know what you are going through. It was some time ago, but I too went through what you are going through. I lost my parents, yes, they are still alive, but sometimes I think that they might be better off if they no longer had to be prisoners within their own minds. However that is not up to me, and for a long time, I was mad, beyond mad, I wanted to hurt, hurt those who had hurt me and it wasn't until my grandmother took me to see Ezekiel that I learned what was important and how best I could do good and protect those who had someone of their own to lose."

He stopped talking when he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. Neville looked over and saw Leo looking at him. There was something in his eyes that gave him pause, but also hope. Neville gave a slight nod and turned back to face his friend and let Leo take over the talking.

"Harry, I and your mother, and your aunts love you to no end. We will always love you and want the very best for you. While it makes little difference now, we sent you to the past to give you your best shot, your best chance at a good and peaceful life. And if I had the choice to do it again, I would make the same one. For you, Harry, are my son; I was there when you were born and I will always do what is right by you. Now, you can run, but I want you to know this. Your mother, but most importantly, I, will always find you. There is nowhere you can run that you can hide from us or our love for you."

Internally, somewhere, harry had heard what his dad had said, but at the same time, the nameless thing inside of him was urging him to run. And how he so wanted to. Harry straightened. Sneering at two people in front of him he said, "Catch me if you can."

And in the next instant, the entire cave was filled with black and white flames, only this time, Leo noticed, that the color of the flames had changed yet again. This time, white was the more dominate of the two colors. He smiled, it seemed, that on some level, his son had heard them.

"Well that didn't go so well."

Leo smiled slightly and turned to Neville, "Don't worry Neville, he will be back."

Confused, Neville asked, "What make you say that?"

"Faith Neville, I have faith." Leo said, smiling a little wider now, placing a hand on the Youngman's shoulder and effortlessly melted them into the shadows.

**_~~~hpgw~~~_**

Harry stepped out of the raging flames that had deposited him back at the cave that he had initially left from while trying to lead his father and Neville away from him. Moments after he stepped from the now vanishing flames, he raised his hands and started to wave them about the cave, all the while chanting. He was midway through when he stopped chanting and spun abruptly, a flash of lightning leaving his now outstretched hand.

Leo made a slight gesture with his own hand and sent the bolt of lightning off into the left wall. He smiled. "I told you Harry, I will always find you."

Harry lowered his hand and sneered. "It doesn't count as 'finding' if you don't even bother to go and look."

"In a way, you are right, but I know you son and I knew that you would return here."

"And how is that?"

"Well for starters, you left all of your stuff behind."

"I could have easily conjured something new to use. It is only stuff after all."

"That may be, Harry, but at the moment, you need desperately to have something familiar and as sad as it is, this cave is that to you."

Again, Harry sneered, though this time not as hard as before. At seeing the opening, Leo continued. "I sent Neville back to the Manor to be with your mom and everyone else. Ron and Hermione are there too. As are Ginny's parents."

"Don't you dare, speak her name."

"Why not, do you think you're the only person to have lost something?" Harry blanched. "Well let me tell you something son, you are not. They lost their daughter, they're only daughter. Your friend, Ron, lost his only sister and you are acting as though the world has slighted you in some way; punishing you. You are not the only one with feelings, Harry, you need to see that. You need to see that it is not the world hurting those who you love, this time. It is you. You running off, to do who knows what, that is hurting the ones who you call and who call you family. By your actions, you are causing them even more sorrow. You are denying your friend, the one person he has been able to confide in outside of his family. You are hurting that friend's mother, who sees you as another son. If there is one thing your mother and are grateful for in sending you to the past to be safe from the harm that would otherwise befall you here, is that you had a parental figure, someone who, through fate, became invested in your life. If something were to happen to you out here Harry, that woman who calls you son, would then have another child to grieve for. Tell me, how can that sit well with you. How would you be able to live with yourself?"

Leo stopped there to catch his breath. He hadn't intended to say all of that, just hit upon the more important points of what he wanted to convey. And as long-winded as he had just been, he felt from somewhere inside him, all that he had said, needed saying. He needed to get through to his son. He sighed and looked to the young man before him and couldn't help but wonder what was going through his son's mind.

Whereas Leo felt a little better after his little tirade, Harry was a different matter entirely. On the inside he was seething. '_How dare he say that to me; how dare he even go there.'_ On the outside, His magic was rolling off of him in waves, beginning to swirl around him as it had done when he was face to face with the Headmaster. In short, he was pissed, and as he went to respond, by both releasing his magic and his venom laced words, the mere thought of doing so was ripped from his mind, along with all other conscious thought. For his eyes were drawn to the thing that had just appeared to the right of his father, Ginny.

He knew she wasn't really there, as he could see right through her, but that didn't stop the unexplainable rush of peace he felt when he looked upon her. When asked later, Harry would describe feeling as though free from whatever it was that had been driving these past three days. He was completely at peace. But he should have known better, for as soon as the image of Ginny in front of him smiled, she vanished, taking with her the only moment of peace he had had since she had died. Seeing her vanish, seeing her die again, released all of what he had been repressing over the last three days and it forced him to his knees. "Ginny." He began to sob, over and over. He wouldn't remember when it happened, only that it did happen. Warmth enveloped him and began to rock him, back and forth, muttering quietly that 'it's going to be alright', you are going to be alright. He relished in the warmth, the safety of whatever it was that was holding him, knowing that at this moment, nothing could touch him. In the end, blackness overtook him and sleep welcomed him to its warm embrace.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

He had just looked into his Harry's eyes after saying what he did and had seen that Harry was going to respond, but he also saw that something had stayed his tongue. Quickly, Leo looked around and saw nothing, but when he turned back, he saw his son falling to the ground. The moment Harry began to fall to the ground, Leo ran to him and grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close. Leo's arms shook as he felt his son's body being racked by sobs. Through the crying, Leo could make out only a word, Ginny. This only served to strengthen the hold he had on his son, he pulled Harry closer to him and began to whisper himself. He began to tell his son that "It's going to be alright, you are going to be alright." He continued to utter these words, even as he felt Harry's crying lessen and all too soon he had a slumbering child, his child, in his arms.

Leo smiled slightly when he looked down upon his son. For what he was sure was the first time in three days, his son looked to be at peace. Gently, he took one hand and placed it on Harry's forehead and began to speak softly. From where his hand rested, a soft glow began to emerge and spread, until it encompassed his son's entire head. As quickly as it had came, the soft, golden glow left, leaving only Leo's hand upon his son's head. With a contented sigh, Leo took his arm and placed it once again around his son, drawing him closer, until Harry's head came to rest upon his chest. When he was sure that Harry wouldn't wake, he gathered him up in his arms and stood.

"It's time to go home, son." He said softly to the silent form in his arms as blue and white lights engulfed both father and son, taking them both back to their home, back to their family.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

His mind awoke before any other part of him did. It also took him a bit of time before he was even able to form a coherent thought, but form it he did. 'Ginny'. It was only a word, but that word brought everything back to him. He was alert. He was awake. And after looking around the room he was in and finding it a sight for sore eyes, the last thought he had before he slipped back into the black abyss was one that brought him some peace and saw him smile slightly. He was home.

**_~~~hpgw~~~~_**

Piper was milling about the kitchen, doing this and mixing that, all the while Molly Weasley was doing the same thing. They moved around each other as if performing some intricate dance that only they knew the moves to. If one of them called for something, the other tossed it to them and they caught it with a practiced ease and then went right back to what they had been doing before. Currently, the kitchen table was laden with all sorts of food of both American and British design, and as the time went by less space could be found on it and thusly food had begun to pile upon the counters.

It was to this site that Harry found the two women in when he made his way into the kitchen. All movement ceased when the swinging door clicked as it swung back outwards towards the dining room, catching the said women's attention. "Harry." Both women said with a warm smile. He returned the greeting with a quiet "Oh, um...I was just going to get some water." Before he turned and tried to walk back out.

He had just swung open the door again when a voice called out to him. "You don't have to leave Harry, if you would like some water, then you are more than welcome to it."

"I don't want to be a bother. I'll just get the water from the bathroom."

Both women watched, both sad, as he walked back out of the kitchen. "What am I going to do with him, Molly?"

"What do you mean?" The Weasley matriarch asked.

Piper sighed, "Ever since he came back, he's been different. At first, it looked as though he had a spark back in his eye. He said something about research and then went up to the attic and barred any of us from getting in. He was up there for hours. We finally had to call Dobby to see if he could get through and it was then we learn that the little elf had already been checking on him and had been providing him with meals."

"That elf really does think that Harry hangs the moon, doesn't he."

Piper smiled slightly, and then continued. "He finally came out of the attic a day later, shoulders slumped and aura shattered. He wouldn't tell us what he was doing in there, only that he was finished and going to bed. Oh Molly, I wish you could have seen him. He looked so defeated, that light that was in his eyes, gone."

"I know what you mean. I see that look sometimes in the mirror. Arthur notices it too sometimes and goes about trying to remind me what else I have in the world to be thankful for. Harry has that same look. I only wish I knew something that would help him." Piper pulled her friend not a hug and after a moment, released her. "Did you ever find out what he was up too, in the attic?" Molly asked as she wiped away a few tears.

"We did. When we went in there it seems he forgot to put away a few things. But once we saw the few items that still remained out, we figured out what it was he was trying to do. He was trying to summon Ginny." Molly gasped.

"The thing is though that we, Leo and I, don't think he was successful."

"What, why ever not?"

"We summoned someone ourselves and asked them."

"Who?" Molly asked with bated breath.

"We barely got through the spell before Sirius appeared, white lights and all. He said that Harry had been trying to call for Ginny, but as when I tried to call forth my sister Prue a few years ago, he told Harry that he wasn't ready to see her yet, that it was still too fresh and that seeing her would keep her alive for him and prevent him from fulfilling his destiny."

"Defeating the Dark Lord." Molly said breathlessly.

Piper nodded. "He's been moping around here ever since and nothing we do seems to bring him out of it."

Both women lapsed into silence, both with a mug of tea in their hands that Molly had been preparing while Piper had been telling her what had been happening with Harry. Molly couldn't help but think of everything he had been through in the four years she had known him. She was thankful every day that Ron and he had become fast friends and then widened that group to allow for a voice of reason. "That's it!" Molly exclaimed, jarring Piper from her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I just figured out how to help Harry get out of the funk he's in."

"How?" Piper asked enthusiastically.

"Not how," Molly said, "but who!"

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

"Harry..." Hermione called as she opened her friend's bedroom door. She had been asked to come over and see if she would have more luck where others had failed at rousing her friend from his stupor. When Leo had robed over to the Burrow and asked for her help to try and reach Harry, she was up and at his side quicker than Leo could blink.

"Harry, are you in here?"

The only reply that came was that in the form of a grunt that sounded from the darkest corner of his room. Coincidently the space in which Harry was perched currently was right in front of a window, though how the moonlight didn't come through and give more light to the room was a mystery to her, one she would ask about later. When she came to sit next to him on the window bench, she watched as his face turned to her and the tear streaks she saw upon his face made her want to forget why she was here and give him a hug to rival that of Mrs. Weasley's. His sore voice shook her back to reality and reminded her why it was she was here.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, everyone's so worried about you. I've been worried, as has Ron. We all just want to help you." When all she received in reply was a grunt, she continued.

"Look, Harry, I know it's hard, but you will come through this. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but trust me, you will get through this. Ginny would..."

"Don't." Harry said dully, as he looked back at his friend with his tear stained eyes. "Just don't. I'm fine."

"Harry,"

"Really Hermione, you didn't get the hint, because it wasn't subtle."

"Look Harry, I didn't come to find you just to talk about Ginny," His head turned once again to face that of his friend's. He stared solemnly at her, though she thought she saw a hint of surprise somewhere behind his hurting gaze. "Harry, the Headmaster isn't doing so well. Madame Pomfrey says there is nothing left for her to do, but wait and see. It is all she can do to keep him comfortable."

To be fair, she wasn't expecting this to get a rise out of her friend or to pull him from his depression. She had witnessed first, well, second, hand just how much loathing and disdain he held for the man. So she wasn't surprised when he simply muttered. "That's good."

"Harry,"

"What, is that a horrible thing to say? I don't care Hermione. Ginny is gone and the Headmaster is dying, something which has been a long time coming. He has meddled in my life for far too long to elicit any sort of response even remotely close to sympathy or anything else for that matter."

Hermione turned away from her friend to wipe the few tears she had begun to fall. In her six years of being his friend, it hurt her to see him so unwilling to help someone. It hurt her to see one of her best friends fall into hole he had found himself in. After composing herself she turned back to face him, but found she couldn't, not without the tears beginning to fall. So she directed her gaze to her lap and after a few moments of silence she began to speak.

"I lost someone, my very first and truest friend, quite some time ago." She paused. She could feel his gaze on her. Yet she still couldn't meet his eyes. She continued.

"She was the best friend I had, until I met you and Ron, and even after that…I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had been like that ever since...ever since she died. She was hit by a car, you see. I was over at her house and her parents were inside preparing lunch and told us to go play outside until they called for us. I wish now that we had gone to the backyard, but as the kitchen was at the front of the house and that is where her parents told us to play..." Still feeling his gaze, she brought hers up to meet his.

"We were playing toss when it happened. The ball, she tried to catch it, but she missed by an inch and it rolled just to the edge of the property line. It hadn't quite gone in the street, but it didn't matter. She had reached down to pick it up when it happened. We both never saw the car, or at least I don't remember seeing it. All I remember is the screeching of tires and a scream." She stopped again to turn and wipe her eyes. She didn't know if she could continue, but she did, only after she felt a pair of hands come to rest on hers. She looked at her friend. He too had tears in his eyes.

"My parents didn't know what to do with me. They took me to the funeral; I had to be escorted out as I couldn't...let's just say that was not a good thing that I had gone. They tried so much to reach me in the hole I had thrown myself into. Nothing they did worked. It wasn't until one day that my grandmother was watching me, that she decided to throw caution to the wind and instead of listening to my parents when they told her to just leave me be, she picked me up and set me in her lap and pulled the book that was on her side table and began to read. I remember that...well, I'm honestly not really sure what happened, but I was drawn out of where I had put myself and have loved reading ever since. My grandmother read to me from then on out until I was old enough to read myself and then it was me reading to her. It was how she passed away, with me reading to her."

"Hermione,"

"It was sad, but I know that is how she would have wanted to go. She was my grandmother and I was her little librarian." At Harry's slight smile she said "oh give me a break, I was ten. It wasn't until I started Hogwarts that I thought there might be something there...to help me forget, forget the pain of having lost my best friend and then not six years later to turn around and lose the only other person who meant so much to me...but somewhere along the line, pretty much right after you, Ron and I became friends that I thought things might work out and maybe the worst was behind me. What I hadn't expected was to have to deal with you and what happens around you for the coming years. I don't regret being your friend; I just had to learn to have faith. I knew deep down that there was a reason for us becoming friends. The turning point was watching year after year as you came through every trial, every test, it made me want to try, and it gave me an even greater hope. I went to Madame Pomfrey and she referred me to a mind healer at St. Mungo's who specialized in dealing with traumatic events like I had."

At Harry's sympathetic look she quickly finished.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I've lost people too and ever since that first day that first time I lost my first and what I thought would be my only friend, other things rose up and helped to fill the void. It wasn't until later that they did, but those things or rather people did. But there were times, as I said, that amidst the joy and love I would just wait for that other shoe to drop. First it was my friend, Laura. Then my grandmother and it wasn't until Hogwarts that I found friends again and ever since, I am sad to say, that there has been this fear that something is going to happen to break that friendship and leave me all alone again. And while I am older now and..."

"Most definitely wiser than Ron or I..."

"Anyway...what I am really trying to say is that it's okay to be 'not fine'. Things happen, events happen like the ones we've both been through and that, over time, the pain, it will come in waves...there will be a lull and then another wave hits you. But if you let us, let the people who love you, help, you will come through this. Ginny would want you to live, don't think on how she died, but on she lived."

Harry turned his gaze from his friend as tears began to well up. "I miss her. All the time I miss her. It's not waves, it's constant. And I walk through this house and I want to be here, to be with my family, to be who I need to be, to protect the ones...the ones left who I love, who need me and the protection I can offer, but I...I don't know...I don't know if I can be the one these people need and I can't talk about it for if I do...it just makes the pain that much worse knowing that I will never hold her in my arms again or see the way she smiles at me when she sees me doing something the muggle way. So I know what you're trying to say and thanks for trying. It means a lot. And I know that it's okay to be 'not fine'. I'm just not sure I will ever be fine again."

Hermione waited all of two seconds before she pulled her friend into one of the biggest hugs she could muster. "Harry Halliwell, you are one of my best friends and my brother in all but blood. Nothing is ever going to change how much I love you. And your family is here for you too. They want what's best for you. That is why they called me to come over."

"To knock some sense into me!"

"If needed, yes. You have got another thing coming if you think I am going to just let you sit by and wallow in self-whatever, while our exams are looming, not to mention the N.E.W.T.S we will sit in a year. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said, giving a mock salute. It didn't have a lot of playful energy to it, but it was a start. Hermione smiled.

"Really though Harry," Hermione said as she stood and offered her hand. "One of these days you will find what you need to get you through this. And until that day comes, you can bet Ron and I will be there for you."

"I know Hermione." He said as he too stood, taking the offered hand. He then stepped up and linked her arm through his and led her to the door. He had just opened it and stepped through when he turned to face her. "And thanks, you know, for coming to talk to me. I know on some level it helped. I don't on which, but I know that it just did."

Hermione smiled at him and just as she was about to respond, her stomach gave a loud gurgle. Harry smiled the first true smile since before Ginny died and said, "Come along Ron, let's find you some food."

Hermione responded with only a smile of her own. She knew it would take time, but she was sure that she had just seen the first signs of her friend taking his first steps out of the hole he had found himself in. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Well that's it for chapter 62. I do hope you liked it. It may not be terribly long, but I ended up having to split, what was originally chapter 62, into two parts because it was becoming way too long. Well that and this was the perfect place to stop before we march headlong into what will be the end of this story. No, the next chapter is not the end, but it is, from what my outline and story content tell me, two chapters ahead of what will be the end. So in short, there will be three more posts and then this story will be complete. As I said above, I had to split the original chapter 62 and thus have well over half of it written. In fact, there is about a lack of 2k to 3k words left and chapter 63 will be done. Also to note is that I also have started what will be chapter 64. I am about 3,5k words in on that chapter...so fear not...things are well in hand and on their way. **

**See you lot very soon. Very soon, indeed!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	63. A Destiny Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 63...**

_**A Destiny Revealed.**_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor-**

**Harry's room:**

Harry sat back from the desk he was at in his room and gave a sigh. _"_Why does this have to be so bloody difficult?" he vented to his empty room, throwing the pencil down as he did so. As the pencil clattered across the desktop he looked around his bedroom. Everything was the same, and yet everything was different. But it wasn't the room that was different; he had to keep telling himself, it was him. Ever since he had lost control and gone off the deep end and vanished, six days ago now, something inside of him had awoken, had made its presence known and now he couldn't seem to shake the feeling he got when he thought about those three days he was in the Underworld, killing anything and everything he came across or searched out. It wasn't good, it wasn't evil…it just was. If he had to put any title to it…he would call it power, pure and unbridled.

He had been told that he had the capacity for greatness by his family. Chris had told him that he had just begun to scratch the surface of what he was capable of. That in and of itself was a sobering thought. No, the real thing that scared him was what Ezekiel had told him not all that long ago. Told him about what he was meant to do in this world, what his "Destiny" truly was. He actually wasn't that scared or hesitant when he had been told what was going to be expected of him if and when he defeated the Dark One. Though somewhere inside of him, Harry knew this had always been the case. Well him against Voldemort at any rate, not…the other thing. This other thing he had been able to deal with, or at least he had had someone who had been able to help him deal with it. And now that person was gone.

Harry sighed and stood up from the desk and made his way back to his favorite perch by the window in his room. It had been this spot that he would retreat too when he first arrived to the Halliwell Manor last summer when he wanted to get away from the training, when he wanted to think. Back when he had first learned the truth he hadn't actually thought about what it really meant to be here. He was really just glad that he did have a family who wanted him. It wasn't until later that he had actually begun to question and really think upon what it truly meant. Most of those days were spent, just sitting and looking out the window at this new world around him. It had been new territory then, but now, he knew it like he knew the school that he loved so much. He knew quite a bit about the school, thanks to the Marauder Map, but even that magical artifact didn't know everything. And like his school, there was just still so much to learn about this new land he found himself in.

He had wanted so much to share and explore it with Ginny, but now that had turned into just a dream. '_Dreams which are finally getting better'_ He thought to himself. And there was something else…Ginny. It was only after he had has his talk with Hermione that he had begun to feel…something, anything, again. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had, but it still hurt. His heart still hurt. He had tried to explain it to his friend, later that day and then to his parents, but no one seemed to really understand or really have an answer for…whatever it was he was feeling. Hermione had done what she did best and that was rush off to find something about what he might be going through. It didn't surprise anyone to find that the only answers that seemed to be had would come from fictional novels or fantasy stories. Soul Bonds, love at first sight, the things of make believe…

It wasn't until Ezekiel had stopped by, after she had given her findings, that any sort of 'real', but still only guessing, answers came. He had done his best to explain what might be happening with Harry, but the terms of what he was pulling from were hazy at best. He spoke about his and Ginny's 'magic touching', or more simpler, and the more probable, that one of Harry's many powers had awoken when he had gone down into the Chamber that night and saved her life and that somehow, a connection had been formed. He had called it Empathy, the ability to sense emotions. This sort of went on to explain why he had gotten so defensive back around the holidays when his family had learned about his fire ability. As Ezekiel had spoken about what this ability entailed or could do, that it was brought up that this could have been the cause of his...losing control and why Chris had to get him out of the manor.

"The ability to sense another's emotions can be a great and terrible thing…until you can learn to control it, that is." The man had said with a smile before he had left.

Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered what Ginny had said about the man just before learning who he really was. 'The brilliantly mad, scientist' she had called him. He chuckled again. If only she knew who he _really_ was. Ezekiel was a brilliant man and had done so many wonderful things. But at learning who and what he was really, Harry had been made to take an oath to never reveal the man's identity.

'_No one can know until the time is truly right, my son.'_ He had said to Harry, just before he, Harry, was to be sent back to his family.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Oh, just thinking…and remembering." Came his reply.

Piper smiled, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Harry shook his head and turned to face the bed upon which his mother had just sat down upon. "Nope, I've given up on doing what I was for the time being. I am all yours."

"Well, I actually don't have anything to do at the moment and thought I'd come and check to see how you were doing. What are you doing by the way?"

Harry sighed and then looked longingly at the desk that he had long since abandoned. "I was trying to work on a vanquishing spell for the dark tosser who considers himself a 'Lord'."

"And?"

"It's not going so well."

"These things…"

"Take time, I know. I just thought it'd be better than dwelling upon…well, you know."

"It is alright to think about her you know? I do it all the time. Think about your Aunt."

"Prue."

"Yeah, Prue." Piper nodded. "It took me a long time to even get to a place where I wasn't so mad at her."

"You were mad at Aunt Prue, what for?"

"I sometimes forget you actually don't know some things about this family still."

"What do you mean? I know all about her and how she died." Harry shuddered. "The Source," he spat, "had her killed. You vanquished Shax with the help of Aunt Paige…"

"And turned into a Fury in the process."

"What?"

"I was so mad for so long, at her for leaving me, for not holding on long enough for Leo to heal her after healing me. I had known her all my life and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone and nothing I did would bring her back. It took me a long time to come to terms with what Phoebe and I lost and I still grieve to this very day. The hurt has lessened, but it is still there. I am hopeful for the day when I can wake up and do as your friend so rightly suggested and think of how she lived, not on how she died."

"You heard that huh?"

"I did. I am sorry for invading your privacy by listening in, and my only excuse is that I was worried for you. I will always worry for you."

"I know, and I am actually glad that you do. Up until now I hadn't had a normal childhood and wasn't, and am still kind of not, used to being looked after or having someone treat me the way you all do. I like it, and I truly wouldn't have it any other way, mum."

Piper smiled and gave a breathy laugh and pulled her son off the love-seat he was on and took him into her arms, with a few tears falling as she did so. "I know your father told you this already, but we love you so much and are so glad that you came back to us."

"I love you too mum, and I am sorry about Aunt Prue. I know from the way you talk about her that you and Aunt Phoebe were close to her."

Piper gave her son another squeeze and let him go, though one arm was still wrapped around his shoulder as she guided them to the bed to sit down. She laughed and smiled again as she wiped the tears from her face, "And I know, with all my heart, that she would have loved you too." Harry smiled and Piper continued, "I know that she would have given anything to see you happy and do pretty much anything to protect you, and any of your friends, with her giving her life if it came down to it."

"Well I hope that someday I'll actually be able to meet her one of these days."

"And I will be there when you do. It would be good to see her again. But as Grams keeps telling us, now isn't the time and that day will come, but now is still not the time." Piper said with a slight huff.

Harry smiled, "I think that that day will come sooner rather than later." He said resolutely.

"Is this you just hoping or one of your "feelings"" She asked mockingly. "Like what happened with Phoebe and her beau?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry joked back. "Nah…was just trying to be positive."

"Uh huh, right."

"No really. I mean come on, from what you and Aunt Phoebe keep telling me about her, is that when she sets her mind to something, there is nothing to stop her from getting it, not even Grams."

"As much as I happen to agree with you, I know what Grams is saying and I actually think she is right about this, at the moment at any rate. We just got you back and the thing we need to be doing right now is getting to know you even more than we do now. We have a long time to make up for and seeing her now…it would just complicate things. Besides, I think once things calm down around here we all need to take a vacation; one that celebrates the end of the dark one. Phoebe, Paige and I did that after we defeated the Source, so it seems only fitting that we keep it as a tradition, for your first 'Big' vanquish."

Harry gave an involuntary shudder as he listened to his mom speak. He had tried to hide it, but he also knew that she was way too perceptive for her own good sometimes. So it took him a moment or two…or three before he heard her ask if he was okay. When he didn't respond she began to rub his back and asked him again. He sighed and turned to look at her. He had been trying to find the best time to talk to everyone or to his immediate family at least, but as always with things in the manor being what they were, plans never did seem to happen as one would particularly want them too. He took a breath and exhaled slowly before answering his mother.

"I've been trying to find the best time to talk to you guys and I know my moping around didn't help things. In fact, I think that put me more behind than I know I should be."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Piper asked, continuing to rub her son's back.

"What I had been working on before you came in, actually a bit before you came in was the vanquishing spell for…well, you know."

"I do, and I honestly hate to keep sounding like a broken record, but these things take time and he is a very powerful person and so finding the right words to use is going to be difficult. Don't rush it, for it will come to you in time."

"And that is the one thing I don't have." Harry said, trying to mutter under his breath. He wasn't successful.

"What do you mean? Why is time not on your side?"

Harry sighed again. "When the Dark Lord and I were dueling, something happened and I was very surprised when it did. So was he, as far as I could tell, but he ended up using it to his advantage. While everything was going on around us we ended up having, what I can only describe as a mind battle."

"You mean you and him?"

"Fought in our minds, yes, but that isn't what I need to tell you."

"Well go on, don't leave me in suspense." Piper prodded with a smile.

He knew she was only kidding with him and if it were under different circumstances…he would go along with it, but at the moment, he couldn't, what he needed to tell her was just too important to be left to not saying anything.

"We should go and get the others; they will want to hear this too." He said, trying to put off saying what it was he knew he needed to.

"Harry, what is it?" His mother asked seriously.

"Look, we really should,"

"No, you said you needed to tell me something important and so that is what you are going to do."

Harry cringed, she was right and he had brought it up, but he knew that as soon as _she_ knew she would hit the roof or worry or…well to be honest, any number of things might happen and all at the same time, he mused, and so, with a great effort, he began to speak.

"While we were fighting, I got a bit of information. Whether he let it slip willingly or not, I do not know, but I found something out about him, who he really is." There he paused, and not because he didn't want to go on, but because he saw the slight shaking of his mothers head. He figured that she might figure it out. She was too clever not to. He absolutely hated what he was going to say next, but it needed to be said and he knew the fallout from this would be monumental, but he hoped that everyone in the manor would be able to understand that, no matter how badly, this was his fight and only he was going to be able to finally end it.

"You and your sisters did what you were supposed to do…"

Piper shook her head some more.

"And that was all you were supposed to do…"

"No."

"You three held him off for as long as needed…"

"Harry, please don't."

"Until I could come in and finish him off for good…"

"Harry, please…"

"Mum, I am so sorry. I really am, but the Dark Lord is in fact the Source."

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Phoebe practically yelled to the room at large. "Seriously, we sent his sorry butt to the wasteland, more than once I might add."

"Three or four times, but who's counting." Piper said sardonically.

"But we got that visit from the angel, the one who gave us the choice to give up everything and that was for defeating the source." Paige put forth.

"Yeah, makes me think that that offer might not have been legit." Phoebe added, as she stood and began to pace around.

"Leo," Piper began, "didn't you say that his offer was real and it was because of what we had done?"

"And I was told that it was. Look, I can't explain anything other than what I already told you last year."

"That is no help at all, Leo." Phoebe vented.

"Not to be a nudge, but would you mind explaining to us what exactly you four are going on about?" Molly Weasley asked, attempting to interrupt the flow so as to try and get on the same page that half of the other side of the room seemed to already be on. Piper nodded and then quickly spun the story out to the room at large so that they too could understand just how bad this was for them.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Halliwell, Piper, and please do not hate me for saying this, but it sounds like it is pretty much bad only for Harry." Hermione put forth. "Isn't this what you have been training for?"

"Yes and no. We gave him the training we did so that he would be able to better cope in the world that his father and I brought him back into. His magic had changed, adapted and we needed him to pretty much relearn everything so that he could be safer."

"But the prophecy…"

"Damn the stupid prophecy!" Piper yelled. She settled down only once Leo put a hand onto her shoulder. Piper gave a heavy sigh and was about to speak but was cut off by none other than her son.

"Look, there is no point in fighting over this because the decision has already been made."

"Harry, no."

"No, mum, you listen. The decision was made the moment you and dad decided to send me to the past. And not to pour salt in the wound, but," he paused, turning to his future seeing aunt. "Aunt, Phoebe, could you tell us what exactly it was you saw that prompted them sending me to the past."

"Harry I…"

"She doesn't remember Harry." Leo said. "She doesn't remember because we stripped her of that memory before we took you to the Potters back in 1981."

"Well then, mum, dad, would you please share what you know then."

Piper and Leo shared a look; finally Leo gave a short, almost unnoticeable nod. Piper adjusted herself on the couch and shared with everyone present just what it was that had made them make the decision to give up their son. "Phoebe saw a baby's nursery. She also saw someone standing in front of the crib and then saw that same person fall to the ground, dead." All the ladies in the room gasped, Piper continued. "She then saw someone, she couldn't tell who exactly, as they had a hood up, make his way over to the crib and then cast a spell at the cribs occupant. Just as the person…being…demon or whatever it was had cast the spell, Phoebe had said that there was a bright flash of the most brilliant shade of green she had ever seen and that her premonition, at the end, reeked of death."

The room was silent as they all digested what it was they had just been told. Some had looks of shock plastered across their faces; some had ones of pity being directed to the Halliwell family as a whole. The only one who didn't seemed fazed by this information was the one person, whom most would think should be, was Harry. "So," He began, "it's all there in her premonition."

"It is, and so do you see why it is we sent you to the past…"

"But her premonition came true." This time it wasn't Harry or Hermione that spoke up, but one, Ronald Weasley.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked.

Ron turned to his best friend. "Did you never tell them, mate?"

Harry shook his head. "I guess I'd assumed they knew. But no time like the present, right?"

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Phoebe asked as she came to rest on the arm of the couch where Pier was sitting with Leo.

Harry sighed, "Its actually quite ironic…this is something that my pseudo family knows that my actual family doesn't. But that isn't the point. What Ron brought up was something that I didn't learn until my third year and what exactly a dream I have had all my life meant." He paused here and locked gazes with his mother and father. "When you left me with the Potters, I know you were trying to give me my best chance, but what you didn't know, was that soon after they became a target, The Dark Lord's target and he came after them, he had twice previous before you left me with them. I can't pretend to know why they hadn't told you about this when you asked for your favor. Maybe they thought that the charm would hold and they would be safe, but they weren't."

"Are you saying that…"

"I am, Aunt Paige. That Halloween, someone they thought was a friend betrayed them and gave their location up to the Dark Lord and he came to call on them later that night. I don't think he knew who I was, that I was the son of a Charmed ones, and besides, you didn't have your powers yet, and as you have said, he didn't know who you'd be, just that you would be, one day, a threat. Anyway, I am pretty sure that he just thought that I was what you two had planned for the world to know, that I was the Potters son. He attacked and killed James the moment he walked through the door. Lily was able to make it to my nursery, but it wasn't long before the door was blasted off its hinges."

"The person in front of the crib." Phoebe said aloud, though mostly to herself.

Harry nodded. "He asked her to step aside several times, but she denied him each and every time. He killed her, stone dead, after her last refusal. He then came and turned his magic on me. And the flash of light you saw, well that would be the killing curse."

At the seeing the looks of horror he was getting from his family, he tried to clarify. "I only learned of this memory in my third year, as I had said before. That year, there were some pretty foul creatures that had been set as the guards for the school. They make you feel as though you will never be happy again and rob you of any happy thoughts you may have. Most times, people simply feel these things and get a chill that settles into their bones, but I…I was a special case. When I got near them, they drudged up that memory and I got to see a firsthand show of what happened to the Potters that night, to Lily at least."

No one said anything for a long time. They simply sat there, lost to their own thoughts. Piper was quietly crying into her husband's shoulder, while he had a few tears fall roll down his face. Paige was simply staring off into space and Phoebe was trying hard to keep it together. Molly and Hermione had also teared up at some point, Harry noticed, while he had been telling his tale to his family. Finally, after what seemed like an age, someone spoke.

"So, us giving up Harry…us taking him to the past, was all for nothing?" Piper asked, her voice trembling.

"No," Harry said as he moved from his spot and over to his mother. Leo had moved over so that Harry could sit between the two of them and so that Harry could comfort his mother, while he, Leo, was there for the both of them. "No, you did what was right, instead of what was easy. You did what you thought was for the best and what happened, happened. And if there is one thing I have learned while being here, it is that everything happens for a reason. Even if it meant having to spend the many years apart from you that I did. That time apart was preparing me for you guys and vise versa. Besides, who knows what damage you could have caused to the timeline if you hadn't done what you did?"

Piper looked at young man before her and then to her husband…and then back to her son and in one swift movement, she grabbed a hold of Harry and pulled him into a hug. Leo soon followed and everyone watched as a family that had once been torn apart, came together again; this time for good.

No one knew how long they stayed like this, but the moment ended as soon a _**crack**_ sounded throughout the room. At the sudden sound, everyone had gone on the defensive and all shared a slight chuckle when they saw who it was that had just appeared.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he moved to get on the elf's level.

Dobby merely looked around at those around him before he spoke softly to his favorite Wizard or at least what he thought was softly. "Is Dobby be having something on his tea towel, Harry Potter-sir?"

Harry smiled widely at the elf before him, as did everyone else in the room. "No, Dobby, why?"

"Well theys all be staring at Dobby." The elf answered as if this cleared everything up.

Still smiling, Harry replied, "I think you just caught us all a little off guard when you popped in. Now, what brings you here? I thought you were helping out at the school for the time being."

Dobby nodded vigorously, his ears flapping wildly "Oh and Dobby is sir. Dobby is just being delivering this message from the Head-Kitty. She is being saying it is urgent it is." With that said, Dobby held the rolled letter a little higher so Harry could see it.

"May I Dobby?" Harry asked, reaching out for the rolled parchment.

"Oh, yes sirs, the Head missus kitty say to be only giving it to yous Master Harry Potter, sir."

Harry as well as the rest of the room smiled at the little elfs name for the Headmistress, or rather, acting Head until such a time that it was determined that Albus Dumbledore would either get better or not. "Thanks, Dobby. Do you need to be getting back?" Harry asked as he began to read the note.

When Dobby didn't respond, Harry looked up from the note. "What is it Dobby?"

"Harry Potter must read all the note before Dobby can be leaving sir. That is what I is being told, sir."

Harry nodded. That would be just like his head of house to want a quick reply. So he read on. And as he read on, his face became darker and darker.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, coming to stand next to her friend, with Ron not far behind. It wasn't long before Hermione gave a squeak that drew out the others. Only they stayed sitting and just asked for the details of what was being said, from where they were. Hermione and Ron looked to their friend, giving him the floor. As he looked to either of his friends, he gave a sigh and rolled the parchment back up.

"Harry, what does it say?"

"It says that the Dark Lord, the Source, is planning to march on Hogwarts within the day and has specifically called me out. McGonagall says, that he has said, that if I didn't show up at the appointed time, then he would start killing people, starting with the first years." Harry looked to his parents once he had finished explaining. "Mum, Dad, I have to go. I can't, won't let another person be killed by that Monster's hand. I won't let another family be robbed of someone they love like the Weasley's were robbed of Ginny. Like I was robbed of Ginny."

Piper looked at her son and saw the resolve that shown there. She then looked to Leo, who nodded only fractionally. As she was turning to look back at Harry, she saw the nods her sisters were giving. When she finally focused back upon her son, she too nodded. Harry gave a scary smile, though in that smile she detected something else, fear, sadness…what exactly, she couldn't quite tell. But in the next moment what she had thought she had seen, vanished, leaving her to say what she already knew her son knew she would…"Well then, it looks like we're headed back.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

Collin Creevey had just turned into the entrance hall, camera in hand when it happened. Bunches of blue and white lights filled the hall and began to spin faster around each other. Having never seen anything like this before, he raised his camera and looked through the view finder; finger perched above the button to take a picture of these mystical looking lights. He stood there, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to snap the picture for who knows how long, simply watching the lights spin faster and faster as they moved in on one another. Knowing that he had maybe moments before the lights would disappear; he pushed down on the button and took the picture. When he took his eye away from the view finder, he was sad to see that all the lights were gone and in their place were a group of people walking towards him and at the front of the group were fellow Gryffindors, Harry, Hermione and Ron. He also noted that they were not alone. Along with the trio were two people, who Collin knew to be Ron's parents. And just to the left of them were people he didn't know.

"Hey Collin" Ron called out as the group moved past the shocked Gryffindor. The blonde boy could only nod as the group moved swiftly past him, a look of determination etched onto their faces. It wouldn't be until later, when he had developed the film, that he would see a sight that would take his breath away. Whereas he had missed seeing the arrival of his friends, his camera had not. The photo itself would show the lights spin faster and faster and then from within the lights, the group of people would be seen walking out from them, as thought they had simply walked through them and had not been brought _by_ them. It would be this image that would see Collin on the fast track to achieving his dream of becoming a professional photographer for the Wizarding World's most read paper. Collin smiled as he watched the retreating backs of those who had just arrived. He, along with everyone else, had heard the rumors that had begun to flow throughout the school. The Dark Lord had called Potter out. There was no doubt in his mind, along with several others, that the Final Battle between the two legendary wizards would soon come to pass. And Collin would make sure that he would be there, at the front lines, this time with no camera in hand, standing amongst the throes of the other Knights, backing the one they knew who would come out the victor in the end.

Their friend, their Leader, Harry Potter.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

"Did you see the camera Collin was holding?" Ron asked as they maintained their current speed in the direction they were heading.

"I have a feeling that that picture is going to be one that the world, the magical ones at least, will be talking about for an age." Hermione put forth with a smile of her own.

"I have a feeling you are right Hermione." Harry said, shaking his head, though he too was smiling. "Collin and his camera…you know I bet he was born with that thing in his hands. I bet he took a picture of the doctor as he came out."

"Harry," Hermione never got to finish what she was going to say as they had reached their destination. She watched in fascination as Ron went to speak the password, only to have the stone gargoyle jump out of their way before he had even uttered the first syllable. "Maybe she told it to expect us?"

Harry didn't comment, instead, he turned to face his family and the Weasley's. "Would you all mind going to check in with Professors Flitwick and Sprout to see if there is anything that you can do to help?"

It looked like Piper wanted to protest, along with her sisters and Molly, but the two men, Leo and Arthur, grabbed their respective wife's by the arms and pulled them away. Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the amount of protesting that they were doing, along with his aunts. He stayed at the foot of the gargoyle, watching their retreating backs, even after he couldn't see them any longer.

"Harry, we really should be getting up there. We're being rude by leaving the Headmistress to wait on us."

"Hermione's right, mate, and I for one don't want to make her more frustrated than she already is."

Harry turned to look at his two friends and gave a nod and then quickly took to the stairs. Once to the top, he rapped quickly against the door. When a soft "Enter" sounded from within, Harry turned the handle and walked into the office he had been to so many times before. Harry wasn't all that surprised to see that it looked exactly as it had on his most recent visit. He knew that his Head of House was unlikely to change anything seeing as the Headmaster was still in the school, not matter his state.

"Ah Mr. Potter, or should I say, Mr. Halliwell…thank you for coming on such short notice, we do indeed have much to discuss." McGonagall said as she waved her wand and conjured another chair so that they could all sit in front of her. "Please forgive me for pulling you away from your family and the time you were taking to grieve. I feel that I can speak for all of us when I say that we all have felt the loss of Miss. Weasley and we are sorry that you and your family must bear the weight of such a loss."

"Thank you Headmistress…"

"Acting Head, Mr. Potter…sorry, Halliwell. MY, that is going to take some getting used to." The woman before the trio said.

"Potter is fine ma'am. While you and the Weasleys now know this, and unfortunately, as does the Dark Lord, I would like to keep this information, my true name, between us, for as long as we can."

She nodded. "As you wish Mr. Potter; now, we have much to discuss. The most pressing being the attack the Dark Lord attempts to bring upon the school. We have ancient wards to protect the school itself, and while he cannot hope to breech its defenses, and make it into the school itself, he can however set foot upon the grounds, as we are all too aware."

"Well that's one thing we've got going for us then." Ron said. "We can mount our defense from within the school."

"It is, unfortunately, not that simple Mr. Weasley. The school can protect us, yes, but even it can fall."

"But you just said,"

"I know what I said, Mr. Weasley, but there are other factors to consider." She replied. Standing from her chair, crossing around to came to a halt at the front of the desk. She leaned on it slightly and continued. "Even something as great as Hogwarts School can be taken down, it would only be a matter of time. Time we may have at the moment, but we are losing precious time."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked, sitting at the edge of her chair.

"She means that without the Headmaster to recharge the ward-stone, the school will fall. Without the Headmaster alive and well, the school is exposed. Or will be once the summer starts and it would be then that the Dark One would attack." Harry said, as he too stood and began to walk around. He came to stand at Fawkes's perch, which itself stood empty.

"What does Dumbledore being out of commission have anything to do with it?" Ron asked.

"At the end of every school year, Mr. Weasley, the Headmaster makes his way down to the room in which the ward-stone is kept. It is there that he uses his magic, his very being to recharge the school wards. It is during this time that the school is emptied of everyone, save for the ghosts and peeves. It must be emptied so that the current Headmaster can work the ancient magick along with his personal magic to see that the stone is properly charged for the next school year. We must leave the school, every living being, so that in the case of a magical backlash, we would be safe."

"Excuse me professor, but can't you go and ward the stone, seeing as you are the Headmistress now?" Hermione queried.

"It is not that simple either Miss. Granger. You see, only the current Head of the school can affect or tweak the wards. And as I am Deputy-Head, I am only partially linked to the magick that governs these rules. Only upon the retirement or…Death of the current Headmaster can the Deputy step in and complete the task. The only other way I can even reach the stone is if the Headmaster leads me to it and allows me to help in checking the settings and power outputs. And even then, that is all I can do."

"When you say the only way you can reach the stone…"

"It is just how it sounds. Only the current Head of the school knows the location of the ward-stone. And one can only reach it by the permission of the Headmaster and even then, once you leave the location of the ward-stone, all memory of it, save for knowing that it exists and is safe, is wiped from your mind."

"And with the Headmaster out of commission…"

"You can see my dilemma then, at least, the one of many I have to bear at the current time."

"I thought you called me, us, here to discuss the threat of the Dark Lord." Harry said, turning from the phoenix perch. "It sounds to me as though you want my help to find a way to help the Headmaster."

"I am very much aware of your loathing of the man, Mr. Potter, and while I can see and agree with you on several points, I am still the Deputy- Head of this school and still am honor bound to help the Headmaster in any way I can. There also remains the fact that while he has much to answer for, there is much that he has done that has been only for the better of the Wizarding World at large. He may be the villain in your story, but there is still the wider arc to think about. Add to the fact that I know how much he has hurt you and it pains me still, to wish that I had acted upon what I knew to be the better option for you, but I, like the headmaster, am simply human. I make mistakes, and so did he. It is not your right to judge him. But if what Mr. Stone says about you is the truth, then you yourself are honor bound to help him."

Harry visibly flinched. On some level, he knew she was right. He knew that it was he, and not the spell that Voldemort had cast, that had incapacitated Albus Dumbledore. Part of him felt bad knowing that he had caused an innocent man, an innocent, pain. Though something his head of house had said stuck out to him. "He's been here. You've spoken to Ezekiel?"

She nodded. "I have."

He sighed and made his way over to the bay window that opened up to a balcony, a balcony that looked out over the grounds of the school. There was a nice view of the Quidditch pitch and as well as the Black Lake. Harry marveled at the beauty in sprawling in front of him. This had been his first ever, or at least what he considered to be, home. He had been thrilled to be shut of the Dursely's and even though he had to go back to them every summer up until this most recent one, he had longed to see his beloved castle again. There was just something about it that called out to him. Sure it had been the first place that he had found that truly felt like a home to him, but it was something more. There was something deep inside of him that stirred at the very thought of the massive castle that stood where it had for over a millennia. There was something about this place, a feeling, that he quite couldn't put his finger on. With a heavy sigh he turned back to face the room and found every eye on him. "Ma'am, if you would be so kind to excuse me. I think I need to go for a walk." At seeing his two best friends stand to go with him he put up a hand and said "A walk that I need to go on, alone. I need time to think and besides, you two need to stay here, especially you Ron."

"What, why me?"

"Because out of the three of you, though maybe our head of house could give you a run for your money, have the mind of a strategist. You are the best chess player I have even known and I think we may need your help in the end to coordinate with everyone when the time comes. Neville may be my second in command when it comes to the Knights, but you are my best friend and I wouldn't trust anyone to do this job."

"But Harry…"

"No Ron, you can do this. Seriously, you got us through old McGonagall's chess board and one step closer to saving the stone, back in first year. Sorry m'am." He had said what he did at the end as he realized that he had just called his head of house old, and right in front of her to boot. She simply nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Look, I need to go and think for a bit. There isn't much time to come up with something that will at least give us some advantage and I'm counting on you guys to figure it out. But right now, I need to go."

The three of them; Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall watched as Harry turned back around, opened the door and then head down the steps. They didn't know where he was going, and even if they wanted to follow him, they also knew he was right. He needed some time. There was a lot to think about. And with a battle looming over their heads, they knew he needed to be in the right frame of mind. With that final thought, they all turned to face each other and began to plan. War was coming to Hogwarts and they knew that Harry would need all the help he could get.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

He knew that he could have orbed out, portkeyed out or even used his fire ability and flashed out of the office that he had just left. No, he had done enough magic over the last week, to last a while. And while all of that was great to use when he could, walking simply gave him time to think…to be a little more normal. 'Ha, normal' he thought to himself as he stepped from the stairs that led to the headmasters office. He didn't know where he was going; he preferred letting his feet guide him.

He passed a few people on his walk through the corridors, and for once, they didn't stop to stare or point. In fact, they hadn't even looked toward him once. He smiled to himself at the fact that this was probably the first and last time no one paid him any mind. 'Oh, if only...' Harry thought to himself as he rounded a corner, coming to the entrance hall.

He had just passed in front of the doors when he had to stop and do a double take. There, filling the hall, were people of every shape and size. Knights, professors, students and what looked like to Harry, your run-of-the-mill-wizards and witches. He didn't know how long he stood there and it wasn't until someone approached him and had begun to speak that he was brought out from his musings.

"Can you believe how many people are here?!"

"What did you say?" Harry asked, turning to face one of his aunts.

Phoebe smiled, "Lost to your thoughts again?" When he gave only a nod in response, she continued. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"We'll I have a lot on it, lately." He replied with a smirk. Phoebe smiled back. "What is everyone doing here?"

"We'll they've all come to help in any way they can." His aunt answered with a smile. "And as they should. For the talk that is going around, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Harry shook his head. "They shouldn't be here. I can...the knights can handle things. There is no point in others getting hurt. I won't allow it."

Phoebe frowned. "You won't allow it...? Harry, they are here because they want to be and have just about as much right as you do. To say that you won't allow it...you don't have control over them. You don't own them."

"You're right; I don't own them, but..."

"But what?"

Harry shook his head. Phoebe's frown deepened. "More secrets. You're starting to carry too many Harry and before you know it and without your control, they will come out and can you really afford to not be in control when they do?"

Harry sighed, "I wish...I really do wish I could tell you, but...there is something being asked...I..." Harry paused; he couldn't find the right words. Even after a moment, he was still having trouble so he just decided on finding his footing as he went.

"There are things at work here that if I were to tell you them now, then it would be too soon. Please trust me when I say that all will come out soon enough and you can bet it 'will' be on my terms and no one else's."

Phoebe shook her head. "Now you're starting to sound like Ezekiel."

Harry smirked, but didn't respond, as he continued to look at those assembled there in the hall. Some were starting to look their way, with the mass of others following suit. Harry sighed. "I will not allow there to be more death than there already has. I can't let them fight."

And without a word, he stepped forward and with a wave of his hand, conjured a box upon the ground which, as soon as he stepped on it, it raised a few feet. As soon as he was sure that the majority of those present could see him, he began to speak.

"You have all come here today to defend what was once your home. And from what I know and see here, you have all come to stand by your, boy-who-lived. I thank you." The people in the room smiled as he spoke, but those smiles were soon wiped from their faces when he continued.

"I stand before you today to tell you that you cannot hope to be here when the Dark Lord gets here, as you will surely fall, by his or his followers hand. I will not let you place you or the ones you love in danger. I am sorry, but once the Dark Lord, Voldemort, gets here, the castle will be put into lockdown."

There was a cacophony of noise at this. Everyone had begun to yell at this proclamation and none were too pleased. One of the more vocal ones had stepped forward and looked Harry right in the eye as they spoke.

"We are all here not only to support you, but to protect the land of our children's future and not to mention, our respective families future. If we do not fight, then we are sure to lose. You cannot take away from them, or us, the right to defend our loved ones. If they are not allowed to defend themselves and this land, then we should just hand it over to the Dark Lord now."

Harry frowned at the speech the potion's professor had given. Harry didn't look at her and instead looked out to the crowed, most of who were nodding. When he didn't say anything, Professor Sparks went on. "What do you think will happen if the Dark Lord wins and gains control over the school? He would then have a seat of power and none would be able, much less willing, to go at him head on. We cannot give that…thing, any more power than he already has. The result would be disastrous."

Everyone waited, with bated breath, as they watched the young man before them and despite how adept he had become at controlling and thusly, hiding, his emotions, he still had some things to learn. For it was clearly evident that there was an internal battle going on within him. Finally, one side won out and Harry began to speak.

"I am sorry, but I..." But he didn't get to finish. As he went to respond, there, at the front of the crowed, just next to his mother, was once again, the ethereal looking form of one, Ginny Weasley. Harry paled and the box he was standing on vanished, causing him to fall to the ground in a slight heap. As he regained his footing, he looked to where he had just seen her, only to find the space empty once again. A shiver ran down his spine. This time, instead of just looking at him from some distance away, in the darkness of a cave, she seemed to be shaking her head. At what, he didn't know. What he did know was that he needed to get out of there. To where, he didn't care. And in the next moment, his body was engulfed in flames, pulling him out of the crowed that had begun to form around him, his mother at the front of said crowed, next to his potions professor, with a sad look upon her face. This was the last sight Harry had, before he was all but torn from where he stood.

**~~~hpgw~~~**

He appeared moments later, still on the ground, kneeling and it took him a minute or so to get his bearings. Once he did however, he was not pleased with where he was; the hospital wing. Not wishing to be here at the moment, he tried to flash out again. That didn't work. He then attempted orbing, that failed too. He had even tried to blink out; as Neville had taught him, though...well…he still needed to work on that one.

With all his attempts, of magical nature, to get out of the wing proving fruitless, he decided to try and walk out. He smiled smugly to himself as he began to reach for the doorknob. He was sure that he could have made it out too, if it weren't for the rustle of something behind him. Looking back, he was sure that had he tried to turn the handle, he would have found it too, working against him. He would also say that, looking back, he knew he was supposed to have been there. For when fate begins to mess...it is sometimes best if you do not fight it. Though in this instance, he wanted to fight it with a passion. For before he had even turned his head in the direction of the noise, he knew what or rather, whom he would find.

He walked slowly towards the partition that had been raised around one of the beds. Each step he took echoed off the stone walls. He had just reached for the screen when a sound of air escaped from what was behind the curtain. He jumped slightly at that, as the hall had been silent when he had come to stand at the curtain. With an outstretched hand, and breath held, he took a hold of the curtain and pulled it aside. The breath that he had been holding, pushed past his lips only to be sucked in again as he gasped.

There in front of him was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. This wasn't a surprise as he had been the one to land the aged man here in the first place. No, that hadn't been the cause of his gasp. What had been was the appearance of said headmaster. For at the moment, he looked deathly pale and seemed to barely be breathing. Only the rise and fall of his chest, every so often, though not as often as one would like, gave evidence that the man was still alive.

Without realizing it, Harry had come to stand next to the headmaster. It was as he was gazing upon the old man in front of him that he found himself falling backwards into a chair that had appeared out of nowhere. As soon as his backside hit the chair he leaned forward, head falling swiftly into his hands. "Why?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the hands covering his face. He looked up, tears flowing freely, eyes boring into that of the Headmasters prone form. He quickly looked away.

"Why does this always happen?" He called out to the room at large. No answer came. He hadn't expected one. He sighed and looked back at the headmaster. As he sat there, his mind was drawn to his life up to this point. Why? He didn't know, but as he had nothing to else to do, nor the will to fight the onslaught of memories, he let them in. Some good parts he found, and some not so good.

"But that's life, right?" Harry asked the unmoving man in front of him. "There's good and then there's bad. And I bet you'd agree that I've had more than my fair share of the bad. I mean, seriously, just when I think I've got the lay of the land, someone or something comes along and changes the terrain. It's been like this for five years. Ever since I joined your world and you've been at the heart of every one of those bad times for me." He stopped and glared at the slow rise and fall of the headmaster's chest. Oddly it seemed to calm him, but only just.

"Ever since you left me at the Dursleys, you knew the life you would be committing me too. A life of misery, pain, and abuse...no matter that it was emotional, but there were those times that I thought Vernon might simply slide past the mental and go right for the physical kind. He didn't, and for that I am grateful. But how can I be mad at you for that? You were only doing what you thought best, even with the counsel you were given by my, now, Head of House. But no, you took it upon yourself to place an infant child on the front porch, on one of the coldest nights of the year, with all but a thin blanket and a letter. Still, you were going on what you thought you knew...how could I fault you for that?" Harry, as he was talking, he stood up and began to pace around the small area that surrounded the Headmaster.

"Maybe I can't fault you for that. Though perhaps I could blame you for my first year at Hogwarts School...hmm...could I blame you for that? I mean, how could you not know that my arrival into the Wizarding world, your world, would prompt some sort of response from the Dark Lord? How could you speak to your friend and mentor and offer to keep safe a stone that was more than safe in his hands than it was in yours, and then hide it in a bank vault only to have it removed when you sent Hagrid to reintroduce me to the world of magic. Not only that, but you then hid it at said school I would be attending behind defenses three first years were able to bypass...perhaps you wanted to test me...perhaps you really did think the stone would be safe...so maybe I can't fail you for that either." Harry had come to a stop at the foot of the bed now, gripping the metal frame so tightly, that his knuckles were becoming white.

"What about my second year with the Basilisk or my third year with Sirius? You could have given him the benefit of the doubt and given a trial. You were and still are the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, which is the highest form of office you can get, this side of 'Minister'. You could have, no should have, stepped in when they threw him to the Dementors without a trial. Fair shake he got...seeing as all those Death Eaters who were captured either got a trial, or pled "Imperious", getting off scot free. But then," Harry paused, as he began to walk back around the bed, "maybe I can't fault you for that, either...perhaps your hands were tied. There was a lot of corruption, back then, I was told. But that's not even worst of it, Dumbledore..." Harry cried out exasperatedly.

"After my abysmal third year, you have the blasted tournament during my fourth year, and Umbridge in fifth year, a year that you never looked at me once...and after all was said and done, after Sirius was made a martyr, you had the nerve to pull me into your office and tell me the reason James and Lily Potter died that night, all those years ago...especially after I asked you that very question...(why?)...back in first year...and to top it off, there was this last summer...you tried to stun me, because I, your little weapon, was showing the first, true, signs of independence and you couldn't have that now could you? But then again, perhaps I can't fault you for that either. You were, after all, doing what you thought was right, what was seemingly for the "greater good"."

Finally Harry came closer to the Headmasters side and sat down on the edge, eyes once again fixed upon the man right in front of him. He was about to speak again, but found his words caught in his throat. He sighed and hung his head, looking away from the man lying in front of him. The gleaming light that had been in his eyes through his tirade, gone. His shoulders slumped, his hands in his lap, defeated. All fight gone from him. He sat staring at his hands for quite some time, unmoving. When he finally spoke, it was in such a small whisper that had the headmaster been awake, he too, would have had to strain to hear the young man speak.

"I loved her, you know, I really did." Tears began to fall, dropping into his open hands. "I thought that I had found the one person I was going to spend the rest of my life with..." He sighed, pausing to collect himself.

"The Dursleys never showed me love. It's fine that they didn't. I've gotten past that now. But this past summer, something happened that allowed me to learn what love really meant, the love of family. It's actually a crazy tale and perhaps one day, when this is all over, I'll be able to tell it to you in its entirety. But suffice it to say that over the summer, I found my true family, my true parents. I only know of the 'what' they did, not the how, but somehow, they saved me and the magic they invoked brought me back to them. I'm sure the Potters were nice and loved me for the short time they had me, but Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell...now there are two people that I am proud to call my parents." He smiled slightly through the tears, but continued,

"They showed me what it really meant to be loved. It wasn't until I came back for sixth year, that I found myself falling for an amazing witch. It took me long enough to realize it. The sad part is...was, that I never actually told her how I felt. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was afraid of being happy; knowing that every time something good seemed to happen, there would be something there, waiting, to take away my happiness. So I didn't tell her. Oh how I wish I did."

He took a second to wipe his eyes, and as his hand lowered back into his lap, he went on. "Maybe you are to blame for everything that has gone wrong in my life since that fateful night you left me on that front porch...though, at the same time, maybe you aren't. I don't know. What I do know, is that if I had the chance to do it all over again, I would do everything the same...save for one thing." He sighed as new tears began to fall.

"I would tell Ginny Weasley how much I loved her and just how important she was to me and how..." Harry started, but he was interrupted. Not by anyone coming into the wing. Not even the slow rise and fall of the Headmaster's chest. No, what had caused Harry to speaking was the image that now swam before his eyes.

Harry stared in awe at the warm golden light that was emanating from his hands. In fact, he was so enraptured by the glow surrounding his hands, that he completely missed the fact that his hands were directed towards his chest and the soft, golden glow was dancing across it. As the light moved across his chest, Harry found himself becoming calmer, as though most of his worries were slipping away, being replaced by a peace that he wished he'd had several days ago. Harry smiled and then, as if on instinct, moved his body and turned to face the Headmaster, placing his hands gently on the slumbering man's chest. The effect was almost immediate. The golden light that was emanating from his hands began to spread quickly across the prone man, covering him from head to toe.

Soon enough the glow had spread to encompass all of the man in front of him and as it did so, Harry became aware of some sort of bell, chiming in the distance. He didn't let this stop him in his work; nor did the gasp that came from behind him when the Hospital wing's head, Madam Pomfrey, came around the corner of the curtain. "Mr. Potter!" But Harry pressed on, fully focused on his task. Not a minute after the hospital matron came upon the scene before her, the light surrounding the Headmaster and is hands, went out, leaving a very stunned Poppy Pomfrey, and a somewhat drained Harry.

Lowering his hands, he turned to face the newcomer. "Run whatever tests you'd like, but I believe that you will find the Headmaster's in the clear and will make a full recovery." As he turned to leave, he stopped and sent a contemplative look towards the now healed man. Nodding to himself, mind made up, he made his way back over to the Headmasters side and bent down and spoke softly, knowing that the Headmaster, though asleep, could hear him.

"I want to tell you this now; no, I need to tell you this now, in case the worst should happen when I go and face Voldemort...and to be honest, I didn't see myself doing this, but I know that it is the right thing to do." Harry paused to collect himself and without a glance to the woman who was nearby watching, he said..."I forgive you."

It was as Harry stood and turned around that he saw something which, for once, didn't cause him to fall to his knees. There, only visible to Harry, standing next to a flabbergasted Madam Pomfrey was the ethereal form of Ginny Weasley, with a smile spreading itself across her face. This time, instead of losing his composure, Harry did the exact opposite. He stood a little straighter and smiled widely. And after a slight nod in her direction, he was swept away in a swirl of blue and white lights.

After Harry had gone and Madam Pomfrey began bustling about and running all the diagnostic spells she could think of, a clearly female figure stepped silently from the shadows, a smile upon her face. She had appeared here herself shortly after Harry had appeared in the hospital wing and watched proudly as the young man had set aside all the hate and frustration that he had, so that he could do what needed to be done. But what Harry didn't know, something which the then invisible woman did, was that not only had he healed Albus Dumbledore, but he had also healed himself. After another smile, the unknown woman turned and began to head, silently, to the doors that led out of the hospital wing and just as they reached the doors, the person was swept up by a swirl of blue and white lights of their own.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

Scottish skies allowed a ray of sun or two to filter through the clouds and dance along the tops of the greening trees in the Forbidden Forest, but the light would not penetrate below. Trees gave way to boggy fields still pockmarked in places from their recent battle. The destruction and signs of recovery dotted the grounds right up to the stone walls of Hogwarts Castle.

Through the 1930's stained glass style picture windows, Harry felt everything looked small, as usual. Sitting on a dark brown parlor style love seat with an Afghan across his knees, he let his eyes roam over the scene outside as his familiar room surrounded him on the inside. His bed was pushed up against the wall to his right. His desk sat disheveled beside it while his night stand stood on the other side with the lamp turned on and the contents of his pockets spilled in its watchful light. His dresser was on the opposite wall and straight across from him was the door that normally led to the 2nd floor hallway of the Halliwell Manor. Today, that door would lead out of the Room of Requirement and into the ringing corridors of his first ever home.

He treasured these moments that he could have a little piece of each of his favorite places together. If someone had said a year ago that he'd be asking the Room of Requirement to emulate his bedroom outside of Hogwarts so he could be alone, he'd have laughed in their face. But that was the Dursley's, a shadow of a life. There was no home for him besides Hogwarts then. Not now. Now he had not only one but two homes, one on each side of the world.

And each equally in danger from the forces of evil.

Harry sighed and trained his eyes on the light playing on the tops of the swaying trees.

The sound of the door opening didn't startle him at all. Two sets of familiar footfalls crossing the wood floors made him smile slightly despite his general melancholy. The bed creaked as one of the two sat upon it while the other came to stand at the end of the couch and lean against the window frame. The weak sunlight flared into the window for just a moment, reflecting off Ron's pale skin. Ron continued to look out the window, content to wait.

Hermione, though, fixed Harry in her sights and wouldn't let go. Harry could feel her eyes pulling at him from her perch on his bed. He couldn't help but look her way. When he finally did, she locked her eyes with his and cocked her head to the side in her owlish way, considering him. After a moment, she let a small smile touch her face and went to stand beside Ron. All three took in the grounds of their beloved castle for a breath, then another. Finally, Harry moved his Afghan and stood. Walking to the nightstand, he began to gather his belongings. Ron walked to the door and held it open for Hermione, both waiting for Harry to shut off his lamp.

After turning off the lamp he made his way over to where his friends were. When he reached the door Harry stopped and turned back around, eyes searching. It didn't take long however for as soon as he looked into the room, his eyes locked onto the thing that kept making appearances, despite not being alive anymore, Ginny Weasley; her ethereal looking form glowing in the sun's rays through the window. She smiled widely and gave a slight nod of her head in his direction. At seeing the smile and the nod, Harry stood a little straighter and nodded himself.

He didn't know what it was, or what she was for that matter. He could simply be imagining, seeing what she '_used to be'_ in his mind's eye, but he didn't care. What mattered was that her image alone gave him hope. Hope that all this would turn out alright. Well as close to alright as one could get at any rate.

His gaze lingered on the now fading image only a moment longer and once it was gone from his sight, he turned back to face his friends. Hermione, at having given his hand a slight squeeze brought his eyes to hers; we're he saw a sad smile residing. He gave a small smile to his female friend and pulled her into a hug. No words were exchanged. He turned and looked at Ron when he pulled away from Hermione and nodded. And with a quick turn of the heel, they left the doorway to the Room of Requirement and began to make the long trek from the seventh floor down to the Entrance Hall.

As they reached the second floor, Harry became aware of the sound of several doors being opened and the rooms occupants stepping out to look at the three friends. Harry smiled and gave a nod of recognition and continued on his way. It was as they stepped onto the ground floor that he became aware of several other sets of feet slapping against the stone floors behind them. Turning to look he saw all those whom he had just seen on the second floor walking behind him. Harry frowned slightly, but when he felt a hand slide into his and give it a squeeze, he stopped frowning and turned to face Hermione, who only gave the barest of nods herself. Harry gave a sigh and nodded to her and turned to continue walking.

He didn't miss the look Hermione shot to Ron as they continued to make their way to the double doors that led out of the castle and onto the sprawling grounds. He smiled slightly at their antics and focused himself on the task at hand. As soon as they rounded the corner and came into the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped short, eyes widening to take in the scene before him.

There, pouring out from all directions, were a multitude of people and just to make room for them all, they began to line the walls. It wasn't just the huge amount of people that had begun to fill the hall that had stopped Harry where he stood. No, there at the end of the hall, standing just in front of the massive double doors amongst the throngs of witches, wizards and the Knights of Salem, both old and new, were his parents.

After taking in the scene before him and finally getting his bearings, Harry took a step forward and then another, until he finally found a pace that saw him moving down the hall swiftly. In no time flat, he came to stand in front of those who had literally given up everything just so that he could be protected. He stood there for a moment, simply content to just look upon his family; a family that had taken him some time to find. And despite all that he had been through, said and done, he found himself in awe that they would continue to stand by him.

That thought alone made him stand a little straighter and smile a little wider. And so it was with great pleasure that Harry took another step forward and pulled his parents into a hug, allowing himself to be lost in the comfort he found there. It didn't last long and when he pulled away from them, he found his aunts standing next to them; he smiled at them and moved to give each of them, Phoebe and Paige, a hug. After he pulled back from their embrace, he looked around at those gathered around  
him.

There were Witches and Wizards of all shapes and sizes. Families, friends, Knights of Salem, and many more that he was sure he didn't know from Adam. Part of him wanted to protest. Part of him wanted to tell them all to leave; that they would be safer far away from him. But then there was something that stopped those thought stone dead. Somewhere inside of him, in what sounded like Ginny's voice, something was telling him that they stood here to support him, regardless of the consequences.

_"You can find love anywhere, you just have to look and it will be there, waiting. Maybe not in the way you expect, but it will be there none the less. You are a light to those who find themselves in darkness, Harry. You give them the hope they need".__  
_  
Harry smiled inwardly at that small voice inside of him. Whether it came from his own musings or if something more was at work here, he didn't know. All he knew was whatever it was, it was right. So with that in mind, he gazed about the room, locking eyes with those he knew and even with the ones he didn't and nodded. The relief he saw shine from their eyes made him smile.

He then turned and with only a gesture of his hand, opened the double doors and made his way outside and down the steps. Despite the number of people following him, they moved as one. The crowed wasn't huge and neither did it rival that of the Dark Lord's, which they could see, making their way up to the school coming from within the Forbidden Forest.

From what they could see, Voldemort had gathered his full force. And it was one to be reckoned with. After only a quick sweep, Harry tallied up the numbers in his head and he knew that they were outnumbered. As his gaze took in the oncoming force he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. It startled him slightly and he turned to look at the source of the hand and smiled as he found his eyes coming to rest on his father. He didn't know what it was, but he found strength and a love within them that helped him to stand, once again, a little straighter.

It was as they stood watching their enemy, which was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Source of all evil, that Harry's mind began to wander over all that had brought him to this point. So much had happened. From being left at the Dursleys, to finding two amazing friends, and to finally being reunited with his true family. It had been a long journey for him and yet, he knew it wasn't quite over. He still had a job to do…a task to complete.

It didn't seem all that long ago that he had met with the mysterious man, Ezekiel Stone, who ran the Department of Mysteries along with everything else he did. And it didn't seem all that long ago that he learned what it meant to be who he was. His family, the magical community in the States and UK and even Ezekiel himself, at one point or another, had called him the Twice-Blessed-Child. He honestly thought it was a ridiculous moniker, but as with everything in his life, he went with it. It wasn't until he came back from the Underworld and his Demon killing spree after Ginny's death, that Ezekiel had set him down and explained to him….everything. At the time, he was still in such a state that he didn't fully comprehend what he was being told. But it was over the course of the last week, more so the event that had happened in the Hospital wing not four hours earlier, that Harry had come to fully and truly accept his destiny along with who and what he was meant to become.

He was Harry Halliwell.

He was also Harry Potter.

He was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He was the Chosen One.

He was the Son of a Charmed One.

He was the Twice-Blessed Child.

It was this last one, the Twice-Blessed title, which had once given him pause. Not because he didn't accept it, but because he hadn't understood what that title meant. Out of all the ridiculous titles he'd been given over the course of his life, this one confused him the most. Mainly because all the others and their meanings were easily deciphered, while this one was anything but. Ginny had thought it meant he had been _blessed_ to be loved by _two_ exceptional families. His parents and aunts said it was because he was born of a Witch and a Whitelighter and that their Union had been blessed by the Elders and thus his birth blessed, making him the most powerful force of good the world had ever seen. No, none of them had been correct…or at least, right on the mark. Harry had come to believe, and somewhere inside of him he knew that he was right, that being Twice-Blessed meant that he was born of both worlds, the magical ones at least. He may have been born of the Wiccan world, but his being taken in by the Potters changed him even more. It had awakened within him another part of his ancestry, enabling him to master both aspects of magic. The Wanded and Wiccan. When he spoke to Ezekiel about this, he only got further confirmation.

'_You will be the bridge that spans the gap separating both magical worlds. You will do what none before you have managed and you will, one day, reunite us all under one banner, ushering in a new era. A Golden Age, if you will' _Ezekiel had said with a smile.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked from his left as she watched the smile move across her friends face. Harry only smiled wider as he took her hand and then turned to Ron, who was on his right and took his as well.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"And smiling…" Ron began, "And might I say it is refreshing to see you smiling again."

"How's that?" Harry asked curious.

"For the last five years, even on the good days, you would walk around here with what seemed, judging by your face anyway, the weight of the world on your shoulders. And to be dead honest, it just seemed to peak after we lost Ginny."

"Ron…"

"Wait, let me finish. We've been through a lot, you, Mione and me and seeing you smiling now, at what could very well be the end, it gives me this hope that it's going to turn out alright. That for once, things are going to go our way, and more importantly your way, and we will finally have the life we were all meant to have. I can't be happier than I am now. You give me hope, Harry."

Harry smiled, his gaze switching between the two, "We have faced a troll, weathered deadly plants, Hermione you were petrified, a Dark Lord found a way back to terrorize the world again and through it all, you two have been by my side. You have proven yourselves a hundred times over and a hundred times again. I truly am honored that you are with me, that you still stand by me, even here at the end. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione, not being able to contain herself, stepped away from Harry's side and came to stand in front of both him and Ron and reached out for them both. Only it wasn't just her arms that did so. At her movement, both Harry and Ron did the same and all at once, the three friends shared a hug, each holding onto the other. When the hug did end, they all shared a look, as no words were needed and slowly they moved back into their original positions. Once again, Harry grabbed a hold of his friends' hands and as he did so, a horn rang out in the distance. Voldemort and his cohorts were closing in quickly. Harry's face hardened into a look of determination and shared one last look with his friends, each giving him a slight nod.

With a nod of his own, he turned back to face his oncoming enemy and said,

"It's time to end this."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Well there you have it...chapter 63 and it is aptly titled...A Destiny Revealed. It is also the name of this story. It has all been about getting the story to this point...this chapter. Harry's Destiny was finally revealed...to him at least, via Ezekiel. However, there is still way more to come...along with a few more **'_**BIG**_'** reveals...**

**I do hope you liked it. Major shout-out to my amazing friend RoseMarieLynn who talked me through this chapter...and even agreed to write a scene for it! The next chapter is the battle and I will warn you now that it will be shorter than this one was and shorter than the one that will follow it. It is just the nature of the beast, I'm afraid. Please, let me know what you think... **

**Also, as a point of note...I am able to tell you that another update shall be coming within the next couple of weeks...maybe a little sooner. *wink, wink***

**Only two more chapters to go and then the Epilogue...so until that epiloge...keep reading, and keep enjoying!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	64. A Destiny Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed or the man of legend mentioned in this chapter. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**(please note...more of a warning... that within this chapter I take some pretty major liberties with a lot of things...one in particular...and without going into too much detail...some of you may not like what I write in this chapter. You will know it when you see it, just please, go with it.)**

**Chapter 64 pt 2…**

**A Destiny Fulfilled.**

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

**_With a nod of his own, he turned back to face his oncoming enemy and said,_**

**_"It's time to end this."_**

* * *

Don't blink.  
Don't even blink.  
Blink and I'm dead.

But he couldn't help it. One second, he was watching the swiftly moving black forms coming from within the forest and the next...he blinked. In the moment Harry had blinked, they had vanished from where they had been and appeared right in front of those assembled in front of the school, en masse.

Harry sighed as a deep hiss called out from within of the group assembled in front of him. "Harry Potter...or should I say Halliwell, so nice of you to join us." The Dark Lord called out as he stepped forth from the flames that had just sprung up from nowhere.

There were stirrings in both groups and though he could hear some of the mumbling come from within his ranks, he chose to ignore them in favor of the being who was walking, no gliding, closer to him and his family. The evil one smirked, he too having heard the rumblings. "Didn't tell them who you are, did you? How rude."

The death eaters and demons laughed. Voldemort ignored them. "Yes, dear ones, this boy who stands as your champion before you has lied about who he is. Why stand with him. He who would hold back information from you; lie to you about who he is and just what power he thinks he wields...no, you do not deserve that. If you choose too, you may pass over to my side, where you can find your true place and earn such power."

"They are not going to listen to your lies."

"And why wouldn't they, Harry?" Voldemort replied. His tone was smooth, as though he were caressing every word as he spoke. It unnerved Harry, hearing him speak like that.

"You're right, I lied to them and didn't tell them my real name. But if you think they will cast me aside again, over me not giving them my true name, you really don't know anything about people."

"Ah, but do they yet know that it was you who put the headmaster into the condition he now finds himself?" At some of the whispers that started up, Voldemort smiled evilly. "I would say that is a no. My dear people" he called out, black soulless eyes sweeping the crowd behind Harry. "How long are you going to let this boy keep information that so rightly belongs to you? How long are you going to listen to a boy who coats his every word in a shimmering lie? Standing with me is where you want to be." Voldemort called out again, but as before, there was no movement from those who stood behind Harry.

"Let's not forget Voldemort, that it was you who cast the spell at Dumbledore that took him out."

"Ah, but Harry, it was you who sent him to the hospital wing. My spell and the affects of said spell ended as soon as I left the field of battle. You attacked Albus Dumbledore in cold vengeance."

"I did. And I won't hide the fact that I reacted poorly..."

"And it was you who killed Albus Dumbledore!" At this there were gasps.

"Albus Dumbledore is very much alive and in the amazing care of our hospital matron. He is no longer in critical condition, but will be up and about within the day...as long as he can find a way to escape the brilliant care of Madam Pomfrey." There were some sniggers at this and Harry continued. "I may have lost control of my magic and let loose on the headmaster. I won't deny this fact. I also did not tell these good people who I really am, not to lie to them, but to protect them. For too know me, and my name, is to know my family and that would put them in danger. The kind of danger which has only one name…the Source."

For only a moment, Voldemort looked as though he had been caught off guard, but in the next, he smiled a sickly-sweet looking smile and said, "Is this where I'm supposed to give a shiver and say "Ooh, little boy did research" and run away? I'm sorry to disappoint you Harry, for you see, I always win. I won against your mother and her sisters, and I will win against you. And what's more, is that by the end of this day, my numbers will grow."

"You never could understand people Voldemort. And you fail to realize that no matter the fact that I kept who I am from these good people, or that I may have, however wrongly, passed judgment on the headmaster for the life in which he subjected me too, those who stand behind me and with me, support me. They want nothing more than to see you gone from this world and I, Harry James Matthew Potter-Halliwell, will give them exactly what it is they want."

A cheer rose up as soon as Harry had finished. He smiled and took a moment to look at his two friends who nodded to him with a smile of their own. He returned the smile and turned back around to face Voldemort who, presently, had a scowl peeling across his snake-like face. He knew it was too good to last and before long, Voldemort reacted. Raising his right arm, and with a twist of his hand, he flung a ball of pure blackness at Harry, only it changed direction at the last second and hit Hermione square in the chest. Or at least it had appeared to do so, until the black ball ricocheted off her and was sent flying back from whence it came.

Voldemort only had a moment to move out of the way, but move he did. The demon behind him wasn't as lucky though. For the moment the black ball hit, he exploded into a shower of sparks and smoke. Seeing this had Voldemort seething and whipping back around to face Harry, though what he saw was something he hadn't expected.

Harry's eyes were glowing, a bright green, while a blue shield was shimmering out of existence in front of his friend. "Long gone is the time where I am going to let you hurt someone I love, Voldemort. I made that mistake once...it will not happen again."

"You cannot protect them all Harry, I will get one of them."

Harry smirked, eyes still aglow. "You could try."

With a yell of fury, Voldemort launched an attack and Harry responded in kind, though at the same time sighing in relief. He had been glad that Voldemort had not called his bluff; for he had been right…Harry couldn't protect them all that way. Heck, he was lucky that he had been able to hold the shield for as long as he had. This, his personal shield, was something he had been experimenting with for some time now and while he could call it forth to cover him and those next to him in an instant, he had never called it forth to protect a single person without him being inside the shield as well.

As Harry and Voldemort circled each other, both sides watched, unmoving, as their respective leaders faced off, trading spells back and forth. Hermione however, was the first to move on her side. At first Ron went to stop her, thinking she was going to interfere, but once he saw the movement of her wand, he too followed suit and did the same and all too soon others were following their lead and took out their wands and began to cast as well and before the demons and death eaters could blink, a blue and white shield shimmered into existence. It was this one little wand movement, started by Hermione, which saw all of the Hogwarts side protected from any wayward spell or energy/fireball that might come their way.

With all eyes on the two fighting figures, no one saw the magic of the shield start to move upwards behind them. Somehow, as though being powered by the magic of the lands, the shield that had been cast began to expand and sweep up and encompass the school in a thin sheet of magic. There was one person who had been witness to this and he smiled, pleased that his friends, family and everyone else on their side was safe. He knew that his two friends and the Deputy Head had made many plans in the event that he should fail and Voldemort make it past them and into the school. It was with another sigh of relief that he saw the first, and hopefully last, part of the plan put into action. He had admittedly been surprised when the shield had begun to climb the walls, as most shields shouldn't have been able to do that. But if there was something he had learned in his time with his family, it was that most, if not all of the magic in the world, worked off intent. Thus his friends 'want' to protect everyone produced a result that none would have thought possible.

His eyes landed back on his friends momentarily, making sure that they were indeed alright. It was however, this moment of his attention being elsewhere, that saw him writhing on the ground, body wrapped in by a black rope that pulsed with dark magic, screaming in agony.

Voldemort sneered in triumph as he held onto the other end of the rope, and sent waves of pain down it and into the boy who had caused him so much grief. Though this particular moment of triumph was short lived; as flames of the purest white erupted all across Harry's body. At first he thought that this was a result of his own magic and that the bane of his existence was about to, quite literally, go up in flames. He was shocked however, when the screaming form of Harry disappeared from within the ropes and reappeared a little ways away, gasping for air, smoke curling off his body. He was caught even more off guard when Harry raised both arms and pushed them forward, palms open.

At first nothing seemed to happen, but not a second later, a wave of pure magic, white in color, erupted from his open palms and sped towards the Dark Lord. Hoping to avoid the magic speeding towards him, Voldemort made a scooping gesture with his hands, causing a bit of earth, about the size of door, to rise up and protect him. Thinking that this wall of ground would protect him, he did nothing more to protect himself. How wrong he was...

Instead of creating a break in the wall of oncoming magic, the 'earth-door' got caught up in the blast and slammed into him, sending him flying, covering him in dirt. Harry watched as Voldemort twisted in the air into an upright position and vanished in a flash of black fire. Knowing that he was soon to be hit with another wave when the dark lord reappeared, he began sow his own spell and sent it flying the moment he saw the black flames spring up from the ground a few feet away. However, he wasn't the only one who had prepared.

Seconds after the black flames had appeared, a spell of the purest black came careening out and sped quickly towards Harry. Both blasts of magic met in the middle and exploded, sending a concussive force back from whence they came. Neither of the two had the chance to protect against the onslaught of magic and was sent flying.

Harry slammed into the ground so hard that the air was knocked out of him. Despite the air loss, he was able to conjure a smirk as he saw that Voldemort too had landed in a heap. As Harry tried to stand, he found himself unable too. It felt as though a weight was pushing down on him. The only thing he was able to do was maneuver his head and look around to see if he could locate said force.

'That's not possible!' Harry thought to himself as he took in the sight before him. There, coming out from within the ranks of Demons and Death eaters was the Dark Lord himself, left arm raised, palm facing downwards in a dome shape. Harry guessed that it was this simple gesture that was keeping him down. Harry then looked to the heap on the ground in front of him, not seven feet away from him and blanched. The form that had the look of the dark one began to morph into that of another. He didn't know who it was, but at the moment it didn't matter. He had been tricked into fighting the wrong person.

As though picking up on his enemy's thoughts, Voldemort sneered and spoke. "Nicely done, no? Figured it was only fair. You did it to me; why not take my turn in doing so to you. You see Harry; I had to show you that you are not as great as you think you are. You couldn't even tell the difference between the real me and a decoy. And now, you have wasted your energy into fighting someone else, thus paving the way for me to bring an end to you."

Harry scowled as he made to stand. At first he thought he would be able to push through the pressure keeping him down, but then another weight would come crashing down upon him...forcing him to the ground once more. This went on for too long in Harry's opinion, and he knew that Voldemort was playing with him as a cat would play with its prey. Then without warning, the weight was gone and Harry moved as quick as he could to stand up again…but Voldemort had been quicker. Just as he had begun to move, Voldemort brought up his right hand, palm facing upwards, calling forth pitch black flames that engulfed Harry completely, tearing at his skin. Before Harry could even think, he was on the ground screaming. Screaming for his life; all the while trying to brush the flames off of him. This didn't work. Neither did him trying to call upon his own flame power to offset that of the Dark Lord's.

Harry, his body, not being able to stand the pain, began to shut down and all too soon, he went still, flames still crawling across him. Voldemort cackled and turned the crawling black flames into a raging inferno that swept out in all directions, obscuring everyone's view of the broken body that lie within, before speeding up into the sky giving off a heat so strong that even those behind the protection of the shield felt it.

As Voldemort cackled victoriously and manipulated the flames to even greater heights, a woman on the Hogwarts side threw herself into her husband's arms, sobbing for her son.

**_~~~hpgw~~~_**

Inside the roaring flames, a body began to move. Eyes fluttered open and instead of the roaring black inferno they expected to find, they were greeted by a soft, glimmering light. Harry moved only slightly at first, so as to not aggravate his body with the pain that was sure to come. However, when no pain came, he moved into a sitting position, only to move a second later to a standing one. As soon as he was on his feet, he focused on the area around him to better get his bearings.

The area around him appeared to be the grounds of Hogwarts School, only it looked different; as though it had come right out of a fairy-tale book. With the very air 'shimmering' around him, bathing him in a brilliant white light. It was from within this light, a woman emerged. He could tell it was a woman because she was clad in a floor length white gown that clung to her figure and shimmered as she moved.

Harry watched on, in awe, as the very light seemed to bend around this woman as she moved closer to where he stood. She moved with elegance and a grace that made it look as though she were floating. Harry's breath hitched in his chest when the woman came to a stop in front of him. There, shining like a light in his darkness was the one person he had wanted to see more than anything in the world, Ginny Weasley.

She smiled widely as his hand rose and gently caressed her face. She leaned into the touch and put her hand over his. "I've missed you Harry." Ginny said, taking a step back.

At hearing her voice and feeling her hand on his, he swiftly pulled her into hug. "And I you." Came his reply.

"Harry..." Ginny began, pulling back from his embrace.

"No"

Ginny smiled sadly, "Harry, you have to let me go. You have to go back and defeat him. It is the only way you will be able to live the life you're supposed too."

"But..."

She shook her head. "Harry, the people, they need you. Your family needs you."

"But what about me…what about what I need?"

"I know…"

"No, Ginny, you don't. I need help. I need you."

"I know…and I wish I could be there to help you too, but everything happens for a reason Harry, you taught me that."

"Ginny,"

"Shh...Harry, I did what I did to protect you. It was my destiny, to die protecting you. Just as it is your destiny to fight and destroy him…the Source, to protect everyone else."

"But I can't, he's too powerful. Heck, I just spent precious time fighting a decoy."

"And there is a reason for that."

Harry scoffed, "What reason could there possibly…"

"You are more powerful than you think Harry. Just the simple fact that you are willing to stand up to him proves that. And you don't stand alone. You have your family and friends beside you. And you have me, Harry. You've such a big heart Harry; a heart for protecting those who need it and cannot protect themselves. You know your destiny Harry. You know what you are meant to do. What you are meant to become."

"How do you know..."

"What Ezekiel told you? Oh Harry...I've always known." Ginny said knowingly, causing his eyes to widen.

"How?"

"That is a story for another time, Harry. Suffice it to say, you and I were meant to meet. You were meant to save me in the Chamber, just as I was meant to die saving you. We're connected, Harry. We always have been. And always shall we be." Ginny said as she caressed his cheek, before taking a step back.

"Ginny I..."

I know Harry…I know. I always have." She replied with a smile.

"Goodbye Ginny." Harry said, tears welling in his eyes as he watched her retreating form. Though just as she was about to be swallowed up by the bright light she stopped, turned around and gave a smile.

"Where there is death, Harry, there is also life. Look for me and I will be there. I love you with all my heart my Harry. Blessed be."

Harry watched as the light around them both began to swallow them up, first Ginny, then him, growing brighter and brighter by the second. As the light overtook him, Harry let it fill up his very being. He let it refresh him. He stretched out his arms beside him and looked upwards and smiled. He could do this. He would do this, for Ginny. And before too long, Harry too was swallowed up by the white light.

**_~~~hpgw~~~_**

All of a sudden a voice called out from within the crowd behind the shield, pointing towards the heart of the flames where a white light had suddenly appeared.

"Look!"

This had Piper out of her husband's arms quicker than most could blink and facing the raging inferno, eyes searching for the spot at which the boys hand was pointing. Inside her chest, Piper's heart did a flip. For there, at the heart of the black fire, was a faint white light. And it was growing brighter by the second, until the heart of the fire no longer held any black, but instead the purest of white.

Voldemort being caught up in his manipulation of the fire and what he thought was his win, didn't seem to notice. Until it was too late that is. Not seconds after he had begun to sweep the fire up into the sky, did the fire turn the brightest of white before exploding out in all directions, propelling the self proclaimed dark lord backwards into the front line of his followers, sending them all crashing to the ground.

At the sound and concussive force of the explosion, there were several demons and death eaters who decided to get the heck out of dodge via shimmering, blinking or apparating; leaving those who were not smart enough to do so, behind.

Voldemort, with a snarl, floated to his feet and turned to face the direction the explosion had come from. Thinking it had come from the opposing side in attempt to interrupt him in his celebrations; he conjured a red and black fireball and had just raised his hand to throw it when what he saw before him caused it fizzle out into a puff of smoke.

There, hovering in front of him was the glowing form of one, Harry Halliwell.

Harry didn't stay airborne for long and not a moment later he was slowly lowering himself to the ground. He bent his knees slightly as his feet came into contact with solid ground again and as he did so, he turned slightly and locked eyes with his mother. He knew that she would need to see him, his eyes, and his smile, to know that he was okay. With this done, he gave a slight nod to both Ron and Hermione and then turned his attention to the being in front of him.

Voldemort took in the image of the boy who stood, once again, defiantly in front of him. Gone were the singed jeans and ripped shirt. Now he had an entirely new look about him.

His black tunic hung broadly over his shoulders and chest where a white triquetra, crossed by two wands blazed, just over his heart, bounded by silver embroidery. A belt of polished silver chain fastened with a crusader's cross gave the waist. The silver embroidered hem stopped at his knees over black pants and black polished leather boots. Shining steel chain mail fortified him underneath the tunic and down the arms, while black leather bracers ending in steel cuffs engraved with triquetras bound the armor in at the forearms. Just visible under his raven black hair was a thin silver band crossing his forehead over his scar.

Voldemort gave an involuntary shudder at the sight before him. There was something that was off-putting about this "new look" Harry had. It was almost regal in appearance. And the look his enemy had in his eyes…he shuddered again. He attempted to stand straighter and look as imposing as he could. His eyes narrowed further at the smug look Harry had just shot him.

"There is nothing you could possibly do that will intimidate me, Voldemort. You are nothing but a smudge on these lands; one which will be wiped from existence by this day's end." Harry called out.

"How dare you…"

"Yes, I dare. You have polluted us long enough. If you intend to try and take these lands, you will find yourself facing…"

"Who, you?"

"Yes."

"You don't have the power to stop me boy. I am and always have been. You cannot hope to vanquish me. As with your Mother and Aunts, even if you were to rid me of a body, I will be reborn. I am always reborn. That is how the power of the Source, works. My magic, my very being, is and always will be. I am timeless. You will never be rid of me, just as you stand no chance in defeating me."

"It is you who stand no chance, Voldemort. My family was only meant to keep you at bay, never beat you. That task was left to me and to me alone. It was foretold a millennia ago."

"If you mean the prophecy made by that fraud; the one that hides away in that school…that prophecy was a fake. Surely you know that that old coot was played, all she wanted was a job."

Harry shook his head, "That is not the prophecy of which I speak. The one which I speak of was made long before either of us had any knowledge of each other. Suffice it to say, you have met your match, Voldemort, and it will be my pleasure in ridding the world of your terror."

"**NO!** Voldemort shouted and in one swift movement, he sent a ball of black energy, careening towards Harry, who did nothing but stared disinterestedly at it, his head cocked to the side ever so slightly. Before it even had the chance to cross halfway between them, it seemingly vanished out of thin air. In another cry of rage, the Source threw another…and another…and another, each one meeting the same end as the ones before it. With each ball of energy the Source threw at Harry, the weaker he got. All too soon, Voldemort was driven to his knees. Not by anything Harry had done, no, he hadn't made a move just yet. This was all the Source's doing. He had expended too much magic in too short a time.

"You will _**not**_ stop me in claiming what is, by rights, mine!" Voldemort cried breathlessly.

"You have no rights. You do not own these lands!"

Voldemort sneered. "And you believe a little whelp like you, does? No, it's you who has no right!"

Harry stared deadpanned at the evil in front of him and after a few moments, he smirked, raised his right hand above his head and then slowly began to lower it. As it was lowering, a gleaming silver sword appeared shining brightly; its ruby's glinting in the setting sun's rays.

Voldemort faltered when he saw the sword, "That's…how did…no, you cannot…!"

Harry's arm never wavered as he brought the sword down, stopping at chest level to point it directly at the evil in front of him. "I can…and I do." Harry said with a smirk and at seeing the Source pale even further, he continued.

"I am Harry James Matthew Potter-Halliwell, direct descendent of Jonathan Potter, who is descended of Godric Gryffindor himself, descendent and Heir of Arthur Pendragon."

At this pronouncement, those gathered in front of the school began to murmur, though Harry paid them no mind, for he continued on.

"It is as Heir, by both Blood and Magic, to the Noble and most Ancient lines of Pendragon and Gryffindor, owners of these lands, that I claim them and my rightful place among them and its peoples."

Angered beyond belief, Voldemort cried out, "You can't…"

"I'm not Arthur, and I probably won't do half as well as him...or even Gryffindor, but I'll be damned if I let you, or those like you, defile our land."

"**NO!**"

"I banish you, Voldemort –Source of all Evil. Your reign of terror has ended, both in this land and any other."

Acting on a sudden burst of adrenalin, Voldemort flew up from the ground and conjured the darkest, most evil magic he had at his disposal and cast it. Harry, having expected something like this, lowered the sword, sticking it in the ground, and raised his hands in front of him. Moments before the dark magic reached him, a gold and red Triquetra edged in white fire bloomed from his palms, pulsing with power. The black magic hit the Triquetra, spraying across it, with an almost metallic clang and the whole shield flashed like sunlight on impact. Voldemort's hands flew to his eyes and he stumbled backward.

The Hogwarts side cheered. Harry, not yet done, sent a spell of his own towards the Source, binding him in flames so white; you couldn't look at them for too long without your eyes beginning to burn. The flames didn't spread, their purpose only being to bind. Satisfied, Harry began to chant, but not before he plucked the sword from the ground and once again leveled it at Voldemort.

"_**Patricia, Penelope, Lily, James, Sirius…"**_

Back behind the shield, Piper heard her sister Phoebe gasp "He finished it…!"

"_**Four times this evil's cheated Death**_

_**Felt no pain and kept its breath…"**_

In front of her, Piper watched as Ron pulled Hermione closer, a small smile creeping up his face. "You can do it, Harry!" She heard him whisper.

"_**Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace…**_

_**Stand strong beside me so that I may vanquish this Evil from Time and Space."**_

As the air began to thicken with magic, Piper felt an arm go around her. "He's going to do it!" Leo said softly. She smiled.

"_**Now open my heart, to his blackened soul,**_

_**Reveal the secret that it holds,**_

_**So that he may feel my true desire,**_

_**And be forever vanquished in Loves Passionate Fire."**_

As Harry completed the spell, he gripped the sword hilt with two hands and held the blade vertical, drawing the hilt level with his heart.

Before Voldemort had even the slightest chance to react, a thick, wide cone of golden light erupted from Harry and the sword, igniting the air in a splendor of brilliant rays that promptly slammed into Voldemort with such a force that it sent him sliding backwards a few feet, closer to the Demonic and Death Eater ranks.

Voldemort's body began to swell from the onslaught of magical energy, which was swiftly and continuously coming from Harry. He cried out in agony as the magic that came from Harry began to fill up his very being.

Those watching from behind Harry were in awe of the magical strength and power their savior seemed to have. Though if he spoke the truth, and they knew he had, he was The Once and Future King. Or at the very least his descendent, which made him even more powerful than Arthur had ever been. The magic that both Gryffindor and Arthur had wielded and had had an age to grow, culminating in what they saw standing before them today. And boy did he seem to have that power in spades, and the onslaught was never ending…or so they thought. For as quickly as it had come, it left, disconnecting from Harry's body, though continuing on to Voldemort's. His body lurched as it took in the last whatever it was Harry had sent towards him, forcing him to bend forward at the waist.

All of a sudden, Voldemort let out a piercing scream, as flames, pure white in color, leapt up and began to lick at his limbs, light flooding out of his open mouth. He turned his head towards Harry and in Voldemort's eyes he could see pain, worry and defeat. Harry then closed his eyes and willed the magic to end it.

Light and fire, both white in color, soon started pouring from cuts that were opening themselves up all across Voldemort's body. Then, like a wave at the beach, Voldemort seemed to suck up all the air around him before he let loose one last, horrifying scream and exploded in a blast of pure magic, wind, fire and light. As he exploded, there was a flash of the most brilliant of white light, which caused everyone present to shield their eyes. The only one, who wasn't fazed by the sudden onslaught of light, was the person who had cast the spell to cause it.

It took several seconds for the magic to fully disperse and the spots in everyone's vision to clear, but when they did, everyone surprised at what they saw.

Standing before them, unmoving, was the form of Harry Halliwell. The sword, which now lay horizontal; was still raised and in his right hand, while his left arm, was now out in front of him, palm facing outwards, touching the flat side of the sword, in a defensive manner. It would later be learned that Harry had protected them from the magical backlash that had occurred when Voldemort had exploded. Those who had been unlucky enough to be caught in the resulting blast had been vaporized immediately. Thankfully, the only ones that had been caught in the resulting blast were the Demons and Death Eaters that had accompanied the Source to the school.

'_There are still many more out there, especially the ones who left earlier, but they will be hunted down…eventually." _Harry mused as he gazed upon the spot at which Voldemort had just been occupying. With one, swift movement, Harry lowered the sword in his hand, sheathing it in the scabbard that had just appeared at his waist and turned to face the crowd that was behind him. Gone was the shield that had protected them during Harry's battle with Voldemort. It had vanished the second Harry had called upon his magic to protect everyone, including the school. Chris had been right when he had told Harry that he, Harry, had more power than he could possibly imagine…that it was only the tip of the iceberg. He knew it would take time to learn all that which he could do, but now was not the time…no, he had a crowed to deal with.

With a small sigh and smile on his face, he began the trek over to those who were still staring wide-eyed at him. As he drew closer, he began to realize that they were not staring at him, but at what was behind him. Harry stopped and gave a smirk as he too turned around and let his gaze fall upon that which had captured the others.

There, not twenty feet away in the spot that Voldemort had once stood, standing at a whopping seven and a half feet tall and three and a half feet across, perfectly cut, was a gleaming stone edged in a pure white fire. Though however beautiful the stone may have looked, it was the inside that had everyone staring in awe. Colors and sparks of all kinds filled the large stone; swirling and flowing, while at the same time, expanding and folding in on itself. In short, it was pure, unadulterated magic. The likes of which had only been seen by a rare few.

Harry gave the stone a wide smile and turned back around to face all those assembled. Most of who had now begun to set their attention upon the young man who now stood before them, though some still gazed at the stone some feet away, pure wonder etched on their faces. All too soon though, a hush fell over the crowed and everyone present had their sight locked onto, not the spot at where the Source had been, but on the person who had brought the end to the darkness that had been a plague over them for far too long. They were all staring at Harry, who once again, stood unmoving, his eyes flowing all across the people in front of him.

He raised his arm just enough so that his fingers brushed swiftly against his throat, spelling it to be magically amplified. He didn't speak right away, choosing to catch gazes with his friends, who had stood by him up to this point. After smile and nods were quickly exchanged, he moved to that of his Aunts, who simply smiled in return. He then turned his eyes to the two people he wanted to see the most and once his gaze locked with his parents, he felt his spirits soar. There, in their eyes, was a love that Harry had only experienced from the sidelines by watching others with their families. He had seen it so many times reflected in the gazes of the Elder Weasley's when they watched their children. It was now something totally different to be on the receiving end…and while he had known before now, that his parents loved him, this though, he knew was a different form of that love and it was starting to fill him to the very brim…and he couldn't be happier.

He knew that they would want to speak with him, a lot of people would. He was sure that there would be interviews and things of that ilk that he would have to contend with over the coming days. The most prominent of topics, he was sure, would be the proclamation he had made about his heritage. And there would be time for all of those things, but at the moment, he had something else he had to do first. And so it was with no great effort that he proclaimed loudly…

"It. Is. Finished!"

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

Not too far away, high in an abandoned tower of Hogwarts School, a lone figure stood, watching the scene below. She smiled widely as she watched everyone move to head into the castle, family and friends embracing one another. The battle was over and she had watched, proudly, as Harry had taken the final step into becoming who he was meant to be. It would still be some time before the dust would settle and everyone in both magical worlds accepted what was to be, but accept it they would. And she wished greatly, not for the first time, that she would be around to see it, this New World, this…New Age come to pass. Alas though, some things were not meant to be.

As she continued to stare out at the thinning grounds in silence, a swirl of lights began to coalesce next to her, filling the darkened room with their light and before long she was joined by another. "Treva, it is time…"

She nodded and sighed sadly, "I know." And in the next instant, both figures were quickly gone from the tower in a matching swirl of lights, leaving the few leaves that had somehow found their way in, to blow around in the non-existent wind.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Well here you go…The final battle. Not as long as one would hope, but not matter how hard I tried, it was just not meant to be. Trust me, I tried really hard to make it a good long one...**

**If you are confused by what happened to the Source/Voldemort….you will only have to wait a little while longer before you find out just what it was I did to him. In other words….all will be explained in the next chapter. Along with a couple more surprises…and speaking of surprises...let the commotion commence at the Pendragon plug. (like I said, I took some major liberties with some things...particularly the Harry Potter world and Arthurian Legend.)**

**(also note, I do have a conversation between Harry and Ezekiel, the one mentioned in this chapter, that deals with the Arthurian legend and just how Harry is descended from him...it shall be posted as a one-shot, after the final two chapters are posted.)**

**A big thanks, again, to RoseMarieLynn, who helped me in getting a portion of this down.**

**Lemme know what you all think!**

**And of course...See you lot next time!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	65. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**(This chapter is dedicated to beauty0102 for her review that put me at and allowed me to ride into the thousands and I thank her profusely!) **

**(also, please not that as with the previous chapter, I am about to take some major liberties with all worlds involved here…)**

**Chapter 65**

**Just the Beginning…**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**And so it was with no great effort that he proclaimed loudly…"It. Is. Finished!"**_

_**Not too far away, high in an abandoned tower of Hogwarts School, a lone figure stood, watching the scene below. The battle was over and she had watched, proudly, as Harry had taken the final step into becoming who he was meant to be.**_

**_"Treva, it is time…"_**

**_She nodded and sighed sadly, "I know."_**

* * *

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

The door to the office opened with a slight creak, the whirring of the silver instruments flowing out through the open door, filling the stairwell with a slight musical tone. Albus Dumbledore sighed contentedly, shutting the door, the soft click cutting the musical whirring in the stairwell short. Swiftly, yet slowly, the Headmaster moved behind his desk, pulling open the left-side drawer in the process, pulling out a dish of yellow candies. Popping one effortlessly into his mouth, he sat back against the softness of his winged-back chair and sucked on the sour-lemon candy, doing his best to relax. As he sat there in silence, he couldn't help but let his thoughts be pulled back over the last couple of days. The first and foremost was that he had quickly escaped/been released from the tender care of one, Poppy Pomfrey.

'_Alright, second foremost...I am just glad to be out of the hospital wing._' He thought to himself.

The first obviously being that the evil that was once Voldemort, apparently also known as the Source, to only a select few, was now entirely gone, this time for good. And all the thanks for that went to Harry Potter, or rather, Halliwell. Albus shook his head at the last name his favorite student seemed to have picked up, not sure if he would get used to it. It had been a shock for him to learn of the young man's true parentage, but in the end, he knew that he should have seen the signs and figured it out long before he had. Or at the very least, he should have figured it out before the boy had vented it to him at his bedside in the hospital wing not mere hours before he went off to face the Dark Lord. Despite the revelation of Harry's past, and their rocky footing at the present time, he was sure that he would find his footing in this New World Order. He was just grateful for being allowed to take part in it at all.

Shortly after his release from the Hospital wing, he and Harry had met out on the grounds and had had quite the discussion, just the two of them, as they both dealt with what was left of the self-proclaimed "Dark Lord". And what the boy had done to deal with Voldemort...had been very original to say the least. It had actually been something that the Headmaster hadn't thought to do. He had been sure that there would have been a need for a great sacrifice to be made before the tether to life Voldemort had achieved could be severed. And in a way it had been, by Ginny Weasley, the young woman who had stolen young Harry's heart. It was with her sacrifice that had led Harry to what needed doing. He sighed sadly as he thought about the one family that had been unable to come out of this battle unscathed.

In the end, it was learned that Ginny had indeed appeared inside the Great Hall, moments after Harry had sent her to safety. She had apparently not been okay with that and had seen fit to summon Harry's Phoenix and all but demand of the poor creature to be taken back out to the person that needed her the most. The Phoenix, Flynn, did not hesitate to acquiesce to her demand, as it seemed to have sensed her very desire to protect the one she loved. It had complied. And it was clear to any who had been watching, the Phoenix was taking the death of the young girl very hard. The Headmaster, after being released from the Hospital wing, couldn't count how many times he had seen some member of Harry's family, or extended family, tending to the distraught familiar. Moments before he and Harry had taken their walk, he, Dumbledore, had been witness to Harry attempting to console the Phoenix. He was having only slightly better luck than the others. It was only after watching that particular event that had really cemented the fact that Harry truly was in good hands.

Wanting to get his mind away from the thought of the young Miss. Weasley, he turned his thoughts around to the new, fully-functioning, ward stone that he, with the help of Harry, had just set up deep beneath the school. It was as they were moving what remained of the Source that Harry explained to him what exactly it was that he had done, in the end, to rid the world of this evil.

He, Harry, had come to the conclusion that the only way to be completely sure that Voldemort or his magic would never be called upon again, was to strip him of a body and mix his essence, his very being, with that of his magic, including all that he had dabbled in, into one thing…a new being, if you will and encase it in the most powerfully protected gem that the world had ever seen. Harry, knowing that the Headmaster was one of the most powerful wizards of the age, asked him to attempt to breach it and its defenses. In the end, he had failed to even get a spell to make contact with the gem's surface. He had smiled at this, catching Harry off guard. He had explained to the young man that it was refreshing to know that there was something out there, which not even he, Albus Dumbledore, could overcome.

Pulling his thoughts back on track, he then began to go over what he learned from the medi-witch about the actual battle itself. She had apparently been running all sorts of diagnostic spells over him when she had seen the flames rise up past her window. At seeing the flames, she ended her spells and ran to the window to watch the spectacle going on below her. Time had seemed to fly by for her, and in no time flat she had watched as Harry took out Voldemort. According to her, however, despite the fact that Harry had said some sort of spell that had practically obliterated Voldemort, it was not all Harry had done. Apparently, Harry had used his power and that of, and Albus was still trying to wrap his head around this, Excalibur, a sword that had been thought lost to time, to bind everything together into an extravagant-looking gem.

And it had been as they were setting the stone, just opposite the other ward stones that made up the 'base-wards' of the school, that Harry had told the Headmaster another part of what he had been planning. _"Since the Source, has an unhealthy attachment to this wonderful magical institution, what better place to leave it to rest."_ Harry had then gone on to explain that the stone and the magic within, the very essence of the Source would help protect the school for centuries to come.

When the Headmaster had asked just how long the magic that governed the gem would last, protecting the school, Harry had smiled, saying that he expected the 'soul-gem', as it were, to be around long after he, or any of his descendants, had left the earth. He then went on to explain that despite how many people had seen the magnificent gem, after a long enough time had come to pass, its very existence would become mere legend…a story passing into throws of history…a story that would add to the magic and wonder of Hogwarts.

Plucking another lemon drop from dish in front of him, he popped it into his mouth and let his thoughts continue on, going back to the moment just before they tied the stone to all the others. At first, Albus had been worried at the danger of placing such a powerfully magical object at the center of the school. More so at what was swirling around inside of it. Harry, understanding the concern, explained that there was no malevolence left over from the Dark Lord to be found anywhere near, in or around the stone and that even if there were, there would be no way for it to escape its prison and wreak havoc on the castle and its unsuspecting inhabitants. It was, after all, made up of pure magic. It was of Harry's own creation and would bend to his will and his will alone. No one would ever be able to find this gem and now with the massive power-boost, no future Headmaster or Headmistress would need to come and recharge the school ward-stone. This one new addition also powered the other stones. There was also another benefit of going along with this plan. The new magic that had been added to the school, not only made the wards stronger than ever; it also saw the castle become entirely self-sustaining.

The Headmaster was pulled from his thoughts when a chime sounded throughout his office. He looked over to the enchanted scroll he had at his desk, detailing who was approaching, only to find it blank. He smiled slightly. As soon as the first knock reached his ears he called back, "You may enter."

The door swung open and revealed the form of Dargus McCreedy, another who seemed to be in the middle of everything. "Welcome Professor." The Headmaster greeted. Dargus only nodded in return, taking the seat across from the Headmaster.

"Lemon Drop?" Albus asked, as he reached out his hand for another.

Dargus sneered and looked at the man before him, "If this is about my contract with you and the next school year, I must regretfully inform you that I shall not be returning. My services are going to be needed elsewhere."

"I actually knew as much before you came here today. In fact, I have known for quite some time." Albus replied as he looked over his glasses at the man in front of him.

Dargus shifted slightly, "Oh?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, Mr. Stone, Ezekiel, and I had a bit of a row some time back and much was said. That being among one of the few things covered. And as much as I would wish your tenure to continue, I fully understand that your time is better spent elsewhere. I hate to lose you, especially as the Defense scores were the highest they've been in quite some time, but I know that it is for the best and that you will go on to do great things."

"Thank you, sir. Now, I do hate to be rude, but there are duties I am needing to perform, for both you and others, before I take my leave and I would like to see them complete as soon as possible."

"Indeed." The Headmaster replied, as he watched his defense professor stand and head towards the door. Dargus had just reached out for the knob when the Headmaster called out to him. "I do have one more question for you though, Severus."

Dargus froze. Hand clutched on the brass handle. Slowly he turned around. "I'm sorry?"

"Come now Severus, do you take me for a fool?" after a slight pause, Dumbledore continued. "Don't answer that." From where he sat, Albus was sure that he had seen a smirk tugging at the corners of the man's mouth, before said man turned back around to face the door, the ghost of a smirk gone from his features.

Dargus schooled his features and withdrew his hand from the door-knob. He then turned back around and in one swift gesture, he passed his hand in front of his face and the image of Dargus McCreedy melted away to reveal the familiar face of one, Severus Snape. Fully turned around now and facing the Headmaster he asked with a sigh, "When did you figure it out?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Actually, not as soon as you might think," And then more to himself he finished, "Which seems to be an epidemic as of late." Severus smiled slightly.

With a shake of his head, Albus continued. "I was still aware, if only slightly, of my surroundings when young Harry knocked me out, yet even then, I would find myself slipping into the black abyss more often than naught. It was during one of my more 'lucid' moments that I could have sworn I saw you, as Severus, cloak billowing, making your way towards me across the grounds. I also thought I had seen you, again, as Severus, while we were on our way to the infirmary."

"And had you?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. After I had recovered enough, which was to full health not moments after Harry left the wing, though Madam Pomfrey said I didn't wake until after the Dark One had been vanquished…anyway, I came to my office to utilize the pensive to see if what I had seen what correct. Through the haze of the memory, I was able to make out just enough that while you had been the one to come and get me, under the guise of Dargus, there was no point in which Severus made an appearance. Outside of the few facial tics and mannerisms I saw bleed through, of course."

"Of course"

"I was going to approach you with this question of mine, but no time seemed to be good enough to do so."

Severus just stood there, unsure of what to do or say; on the one hand there were too many things for him to do before the school closed…but on the other, he didn't even really want to deal with the man who had manipulated things in the world for too long. But then, Severus also knew that he and Ezekiel had done no better when it came to keeping an eye on things, especially the Headmaster. He sighed, knowing that the man before him was owed some sort of explanation and he also knew the man well enough that he would continue to sit in silence until he, Severus, decided to speak. With a slight sigh and smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, he sat down. However, he decided an abbreviated version of the truth. He also decided to throw the Headmaster a bone and let him know just how entrenched he was in the Knights and how even back in his school days, things weren't as cut and dry as they appeared to be.

"I was inducted into the Knights…"

"Harry's group?" Albus asked.

"Not exactly. You see, back then, there was only one group. It was only recently that another, newer group with the same name came into being. Apparently, Mr. Halliwell had some sort of epiphany and decided, along with the help of Miss. Granger, to name themselves the Knights of Salem."

"That's quite the coincidence."

Severus shook his head. "It's more than that though. As he tells it, he stumbled across the name for the old Knights and said that the name just stuck with him…that it was perfect."

"It is a good name…The Knights of Peace. I really should have known…something when they first popped up. And with how much he has changed…"

"Don't feel too bad, Headmaster, you weren't supposed to find out or learn anything. And had you not done what you did to him this past summer…you might have picked up on it sooner. As it is, because of what occurred, he played his hand even closer to his chest." The Headmaster could only nod at what he was being told; the jab at his past mistakes had also been noted.

"We have gotten away from what we were talking about though, forgive me." Again, Albus only nodded and grabbed yet another sweet from the bowl in front of him, eyes locked onto the man in front of him.

"Anyway, I had been taken into the Knights during my second year at Hogwarts, shortly after the passing of my mother. All Knights, upon their induction are given a partner that they work with until the day they die. The Knights, and the partner one is assigned, is your family. You grow up together and do life together. There is olde magick governing this process and each person is assigned their partner based on their magick, their very souls. I went through this ceremony not two days after my mother's funeral and was assigned my Knight name and my partner. Needless to say I was shocked at whom magick had chosen to be the one with whom I would work with."

"James Potter." The Headmaster interjected. Severus nodded.

"It took most of the summer and our third year for both of us to become close…for obvious reasons. You see, James had been around the Knights his whole life, though he wasn't able to join until after second year because that is the earliest one can join."

"Why so young?"

"Because it was at the age of twelve, in the old times, that children were told of the heritage they had been born in to. That and the Council of the Knights deemed the need for all to learn to have some control over their magic so as to not bring harm to any of the others."

"Council?"

"They are a group of leaders, descended of those who made up the original Knights; those who had been chosen by Gryffindor himself. Every generation or so, the power that makes up the council is passed on to the next. My mother was on the council. When she passed, the head of the council took me in."

"Ezekiel"

Severus nodded. "He was like a father to me and I owe him everything. He taught me everything I know."

"But…how is he still the head? Shouldn't he have stepped down by now?"

"Ezekiel is…different. He's been around since…well, for quite some time. His purpose is a different one."

"Will he ever step down…ceding his position to another?"

"When the time comes, he will pass his mantle onto me."

"Who will then take your place on this council?"

Severus smiled, "Neville Longbottom. Whereas Ezekiel has been training me, I have been working with Mr. Longbottom. And when the time comes, he will ascend to the position I am to acquire from Ezekiel."

"And then young Neville will be the head of the Knights only when you and Ezekiel step down. Now that is something." Albus said, thoughtfully.

"Actually, while Mr. Longbottom will one day take over the post that Mr. Stone currently occupies, he will not be the head. Not in the way you think. That honor, the one of Leader, is left for Mr. Halliwell. He will be in an even higher position that the one Neville will rise to. Mr. Longbottom will be his second."

"So Harry and Neville will be partners."

"No, Mr. Longbottom already has his partner. He has since his second year."

"Who?"

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Thos two are total opposites though..."

"Which is what seems to be the olde magicks point; it pairs you with your exact opposite."

"Which would explain you being paired with James."

"Indeed."

"I thought Sirius…"

Severus shook his head. "He was not a part of the Knights. Not directly at any rate. The Black line; certain branches, were expelled from the Knights when they began siding with the Dark Lord. Sirius may not have agreed with his family, but because of what his family did…he was also punished. A sad thing if you ask me. No, the Black line lived on through Narcissa and her family, barring Lucius of course. No Malfoy has ever graced the hallowed halls of our ancient order."

"But then young Draco…"

"Is of his mother's blood and she got to him before his father could lay any sort of evil finger on him. The same also goes for his sister."

"Narcissa had a daughter?"

"She did, but she was hidden away under a different name, to grow up without the burden of being a Knight…or being subjected to her father."

"Who…"

"That I cannot tell you as it is not my business to do so. What I can tell you is that she is safe and will soon be revealed to the world. But we have, again, gotten off track."

"So we have. Please, continue."

And so Severus did. He spoke about how long it took for him and James to fully accept the magick binding them together. And that, even in the end, even he, Severus, had had an understanding with Sirius Black. Even though Sirius wasn't an official part of the order, he had been allowed to be bound in an ancient magick that allowed James to speak on things about the Knights with him. They, Severus and Sirius, hadn't been close by any means, but each of them grew to have a respect for the other.

"The only real downside about being a part of the Knights and their secrets…was that outside of our summers and training, while at school, we had to act as though we were enemies. Despite the distance during the school years, we grew closer. No matter how close James and Sirius were, we were closer…practically brothers. Heck, we became so close that we made a pact, though childish and not magically binding, to name our children after each other…well, if they were boys at any rate. Anyway, had we not played our parts, others might grow suspicious and then the things that needed doing would not have been possible.

"The prophecy; you knew something was going to happen back then didn't you?!" Albus stated.

"I did, not the specifics mind you, but I knew enough."

"And because of all the secrecy surrounding you, the Knights, you weren't able to share this knowledge. And speaking of secrecy, how did James get around Lily."

Severus smirked, "Boy did she have a field day when she found out all that we had kept from her during our school years."

"Lily knew?!"

"James was only ever able to tell her anything once they got married. Once a Knight meets the person they are to spend their life with, there is a part of the ceremony dedicated to the binding of the Knights secrets. It was through this, well once it had been explained to her and the ceremony performed, that she was fully able to understand. And then, once you know, you are bound to the same laws that all Knights are bound too. It would be as though you had been born into the Order. The only reason that you are able to know all of this is because the olde magick is at work within you…as it is with everyone else who was present at the final battle."

"What spell?"

"It is actually something Harry came up with and worked into the one created by Gryffindor himself."

"Harry added to a spell, first cast, by one of the greatest wizards of the age?"

"He did. He has made it so that I may speak freely with you with no fear of reprisals. He worked with magick itself to be able to achieve this. It was this magick that bound those who would be honorary members of the knights, as Sirius Black had been."

"Wait, you said Harry made it so that you could speak with me…that would mean he knows about you."

"He does. Though it took him long enough to figure it out." Severus said with a smirk. "I had done my best to drop hints to him throughout the year, because I was not able to approach him directly with this."

"Why couldn't you? If he is to be the Head of everything…shouldn't he have been told outright?"

"Right," Severus scoffed, "Because when told he was to be King, he would have reacted so well. You saw him when he had been forced to compete in that blasted Triwizard Tournament…or even in his second year when you told him of his connection to Voldemort and the power transfer that had occurred. No, he needed to be eased into his destiny. You can't just force someone into something. That is why it was mister Longbottom's job to do so. Harry was made aware of everything after the Holidays."

"I see…so even though it was Mr. Longbottom who was to ease Harry into this, you were supposed to drop hints as to your identity to him…why not me?"

"It was not my job to inform _you_ of my identity, Albus. There was a reason Ezekiel and I faked my death. The time had come for me to rejoin my family and prepare for our future. Once Harry vanished from your radar, and when you couldn't find him, we knew that things were beginning to fall into place."

"Then why the alias, and why come back to the school and earlier you mentioned you having a 'Knight' name?"

Severus nodded "Every knight, after being inducted into the order and completing their first mission are given a name, mine was Janus."

"Ah, the Roman god of gateways…"

"And beginnings. It was to mark the path I was to take to fulfill my destiny. Then there was also the reference to the 'Janus coin'."

"Yes, I remember, a face looking in opposite directions."

"To signify that I could, and should, look to my past to forge my future path. For those who do not learn from their mistakes…"

"…are doomed to repeat them."

"Indeed. And as for Harry; I needed to be here for him. To look after him and all the others who were involved with the Knights."

"Others?"

"Longbottom and Malfoy aren't the only ones whose families are a part of the Knights." Severus answered curtly, cutting off any more talk of said 'families'. "At any rate, it was also my job to prepare Harry for what Neville was going to tell him. I was also supposed, eventually, tell him of who I really was because he would need someone to come to, outside his friends."

"Just what kind of hints did you try and drop?" The Headmaster asked, amused.

"The most notable one was when I caught him and his friends out in the hall, coming back from Hogsmead and practically yelled at him to follow me to my office. I didn't tell him then… I was trying to let my actions, attitude and mannerisms speak for themselves and let those be the hints. Suffice it to say, it wasn't until after the Christmas Holidays that he figured it out. Still won't tell me how he figured it out though."

"Why won't he?" asked the Headmaster, a small smile pulling across his face at the story.

"Not sure, said something about telling me later in the future when everything calmed down."

"And even after he figured it out, he kept it to himself? Surely he would have shared this with his two closest friends."

"He wanted to; believe you me, but in the end he saw that it was the right thing to do instead of what was easy. I for one hope he somehow manages to capture Mr. Weasley's reaction when he does tell them. That is, unless I get to see it firsthand." Albus smiled as he watched the man in front of him smile.

"Surely now that the battle is over, you can return to who you really are."

"That would be nice," Severus agreed, "But until the time is appointed by Harry, Dargus must remain my identity. Though I have a feeling that it will be any day now that my true identity will come out, everything here at Hogwarts always does in the end."

"Indeed it does my boy, indeed it does."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, both lost to their own thoughts. For Albus, in some ways, it was good to know that his friend was still alive. He more than wished that this shell game hadn't been needed, but he saw why Severus had to do what he did. He had been and always would be a Knight. He had been born to them, and would continue serving them as long was needed.

The Headmaster looked up and into the eyes of the man in front of him now. "Thank you for confiding in me your secret, before it is told to the world. I will hold to it until I'm told it is no longer required to do so." He smiled, "I always knew that you would accomplish great things in your life, Severus, and it is not every day that someone gets one over on me."

Severus smiled, "I will not be going far, Albus, there is still much to do here before I go and my identity is made known. That being said, I would not mind coming back to have a spot of tea every now and then…when time allows of course."

Albus nodded as he watched his friend get up from where he had sat down to tell his tale. Though just before he was able to give the knob on the door a turn, he heard the Headmaster call out to him for a second time.

"Could you at least answer me this one last question, Severus?" Severus nodded, as he turned around.

"Are you happy, in your new, old life?"

Severus smiled, "I am. And what's more is that I think I have found the person who…well let's just say she is the one for whom I am willing to give everything for. There is however an obstacle for us to overcome, and a big one at that, but according to my friend, Coop, it will not be as hard as I think it will be."

"Who is…Coop?"

"He is currently courting one of Harry's aunts, Phoebe actually, and is the one who introduced me to her. In fact, he knows quite a bit about love…or so I'm told. I do believe that he is planning on proposing soon."

"And just what is this obstacle you mentioned?"

"I have to tell her that the man she has been dating is not really who he says he is…who I am…in name at any rate. She needs to be told this secret I hold." With that said, Severus Snape left the office of the Headmaster, shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving the Headmaster alone with a myriad of thoughts and tiny silver whirring instruments.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

_**Two days later:**_

The news that Severus Snape was alive and kicking lit up the Hogwarts rumor mill like a raging inferno. You couldn't go into any room within the school without hearing about him being back. Some were saying that Harry had brought the man back from the dead to exact his revenge for the "hell" he put him through during his first five years. Others were saying that he was the Dark Lord reborn…but only a few people actually thought this one held any salt. In fact, there was really only one person who thought this.

"I'm telling you mate, he's bad news…now that he's back he'll…he'll…"

"Come at me before I get to him?"

"Yes!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"So, he's the Source reborn, is he?"

"YES, wait…no, I just…"

"Yes?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Look mate, if you say we can trust him…and I know that I am not prone to do so, then I will at least do my best to…well, you know."

"I do, Ron. Or at least I think I do." Harry replied, smirking. Ron returned the smirk and soon enough both boys were smiling, though Harry's didn't quite reach his eyes. For as soon as it had come, it was gone and he was quiet once more. Seeing this, Ron changed gears.

"So what do your parents and aunts think of Hogwarts?"

But Harry never got to the chance to respond as a figure was quickly approaching their table and had already called out to him. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, please excuse me…Halliwell."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Harry replied, standing up from the Gryffindor table, concern evident in his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake, you're not in trouble… you can relax."

"Sorry Professor, old habits."

His Head of House smiled, "I simply wanted to express my fondness for your mother, and while the other members of your family are just as delightful…your mother though, she is…"

"A handful?"

"Quite the curious one. In fact, at the moment, she is with Madam Pomfrey questioning her about all the different potions she uses. I believe she mentioned something about some of ours being better than ones she makes. She seemed to be very eager to learn all she could."

"Yup, that's her." Harry said with a smile. "So she's still there then?"

"She was, though I'm not sure about the other members of your family."

"Oh, they're with Hermione being given the five cent tour of the school. I think she was going to end it with them seeing the common room."

"Oh, they're doomed." Ron muttered with a shake of his head. When he saw the looks his friend and Professor were sending him, he just shrugged and said "Well they are."

"I'll be sure to tell Hermione that when we next see her." Joked Harry, "did you need anything else Professor?"

McGonagall shook her head at Ron and turned to Harry, "Actually, there was another reason I came over. Professor Sparks asked if I would pass along a message for you to join her in her office when you had the chance. I believe though that she has taken to using one of the unused offices up here and out of the dungeons so as to be more readily available."

"Will do, although, is she on this floor or…"

"I believe the Headmaster said she was on the third floor."

Harry nodded, "Thank you ma'am, I'll head there now." He had just stepped out into the entrance hall, with Ron by his side, when from out of one of the alcoves stepped his and Ron's earlier topic of conversation.

"Professor," Harry greeted. "Or shall it be by rank. Or will 'sir' suffice?"

Without missing a beat, Severus responded, "Oh I don't know…the 'Source-of-all-Evil' has a nice ring to it, don't you think so Mr. Weasley?"

Eyes wide and too shocked to respond, Ron decided it was best if he were to direct his gaze to the floor. Severus and Harry both smiled at the red-haired teen. "Professor shall suffice, however, for the time being, I simply wanted to check on you to see how you were doing. It has been some time since I lost…and I know it can be difficult. There is no greater loss than that of someone you love."

Harry sighed, "Aunt Paige…she put you up to this, didn't she?"

Severus nodded, "We have spoken much over the last two days and in that time I believe she mentioned it…more than a few times. Though please know that I am just as concerned. Remember, I'm no stranger to loss either. After all, I lost James. He was my brother and Lily, my sister. And then there is the matter of Draco's mother, Narcissa. She was family too."

"I know sir. I am sorry you lost them. But this is a bit different than you losing him, Lily and even Mrs. Malfoy." Harry paused and looked over to Ron, who had stepped away from the two of them; to give them a little more privacy, or to move away from the once Potion's Master, Harry wasn't sure, but when he turned his gaze back towards Severus, words just began to flow.

"With Ginny, I felt…whole. Now there is this emptiness…an emptiness that I know will never be filled. It's like it's almost causing me physical pain not having her close to me. It's all I can do to get through the day. I know I told her I would try to keep going, and seeing her, or whatever it was I saw during the battle with Voldemort, gave me the strength to do what needed doing, but now that I've won …I've got to face a life on this Earth without her. Heck, the Dark Lord is dead, gone forever and I can't even find the want to celebrate that fact because the one person I want to celebrate with, my partner…is not here to join in. I know it looks like I'm okay, and in the last couple of days there have been those rare times that I am alright, but those are far and few between."

"But I thought from what your mother and aunts said; you had moved past this…this hurt?"

"I thought I had too, and maybe part of me had, but seeing her…it was just too much…too soon. I know I'll live, and I have so much to live for, I just…I wish I had her to live for, the way you have Aunt Paige to live for."

Severus sighed "Where is she being kept, if I may ask?"

"She's still in the infirmary. They have a whole corner just for her. The Weasley's are waiting for things to calm down before they move her back to the Burrow or wherever they're going to take her." Harry said with a sigh. "Look sir, I understand what you're trying to do and part of me can't help but feel as though you are going through the motions with me out of some sort of obligation to my aunt, or devotion to the Knights because you honor and your oath commands it. I haven't taken the oaths yet that will see me arise to the head of…well…everything and quite frankly, I can't even think about any of that at the moment. So don't, please…just don't.

"Harry,"

"Look professor, I am glad you found my aunt, I really am. You both deserve to be happy, Phoebe and Coop included. So don't worry about me; I'll be fine…some day. But at the moment, my presence has been requested by Professor Sparks."

Severus nodded and stepped out the lad's way, turning to watch as Harry walked off. He did however, turn back around and block the way of Ron, catching the red-head by surprise. "Watch after him Mr. Weasley. He needs his friends and family by him, now more than ever."

Ron didn't know what made him do it, but he looked up at his once-upon-a-time potions Professor, dead in the eye, giving the man a small nod. "As always sir, Hermione and I have his back." With that said, he sped quickly off after his friend, leaving Severus alone to his thoughts.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

"Mr. Weasley, I appreciate your dedication to Mr. Halliwell, but I wished to speak to him alone. You may wait in the hallway."

Ron looked to his friend, who nodded, "It'll be okay Ron. We shouldn't be long."

Reluctantly, Ron back up against the wall across the office, arms crossed, looking the Potions Professor in the eye. "Be careful Mr. Weasley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to set me a blaze." Professor Sparks said as she went to shut the door, trying to alleviate the red-heads worry by smiling. He remained resolute however. As the door shut with a click the professor turned to Harry, "Well, he's a barrel of laughs."

A ghost of a smile played at Harry's lips, "Ron...he's…well, can be, very protective. After all that's happened in our six years here…it's understandable."

"I see."

"Anyway, what did you need form me professor?"

Professor Sparks sighed, "Look, I won't beat around the Harry, and as much as I wish there was another way, sometimes one must simply rip off the band-aid, no anesthesia."

"I'm sorry?" said a confused Harry.

"You put on a brave face for the world, Harry, but I see the hurt that lies just beneath the surface. You are hurting for the one you lost. You long for your love, Harry."

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

"You know of what exactly I speak, Harry. I heard what you said to Professor McCreedy…sorry, Snape."

"I don't think that's any of your business, Professor.' Harry said coolly.

"As I said, Harry, there is no good way to do this. No good way to speak about this. I know you came to a place of peace after you healed the Headmaster in the Hospital wing, I saw it in your eyes. Now I'm just curious as to why the sudden change?"

"Wait, you were there. You were spying on me?"

"Harry,"

"No, what gives you the right? Who do you think you are?"

"Harry, I am here to help you."

Harry was about to respond to her, but stopped short when he caught something in the eyes of the woman in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"I am here for you Harry. I am here to help."

"Wait," Harry scoffed, "You're a Whitelighter. _They_ sent you here to help me? Are they crazy or just plain stupid? They decide to pull _this_, after what they tried to pull this past summer?! You have got to be kidding!"

"Harry, it's not _that_ simple."

"Really, then tell me, how is it not that simple?" Harry was practically yelling at this point. He honestly half expected Ron to come crashing through the door, at having heard him yelling. When he didn't, he figured that the Professor, the Whitelighter, cast a spell to prevent any sound escaping. "You people _up_ _there_ have no sense of what goes on down here and think you can fix _anything_. News Flash, you lot are not perfect!"

"Harry," Professor Sparks said, trying to get him to hear her, eyes closed, all the while rubbing at her temples.

"What, do you want me to calm down? Too bad, you've pissed me off. Dammit…I've had it with you people…"

"Harry!"

"What!" Harry yelled.

"I'm not your Whitelighter!"

"Really, is that so, if you think…wait, what?" Harry said, completely dumbfounded.

"I said that I'm not _your_ Whitelighter. I never was. Why would I be, when you have your Father?"

"Then why?"

"Because you didn't let me explain; you just went off the deep end."

"But that's…"

"You didn't like something that you had heard. But as I said before, you needed to hear it. Harry, you just defeated the Source of all evil. He's gone, for good and you did it by accepting your destiny and who you are meant to be. You should be celebrating with everyone else."

"There's no point."

"Why, because Ginny isn't here to celebrate that victory with you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And why's that? I mean, you looked so happy as soon as the battle was finally over."

"Well of course I was glad, at first."

"But then why?"

"Because I was reeling from everyone else's emotions alright…is that what you want to hear? I felt their joy, their pure excitement that it was finally over. I had let my guard down and was hit with a flood of…everything. It took time to shut them all out again and figure out what exactly my feelings were." Harry said, huffing exasperatedly.

"You're an Empath" Sparks stated, eyes wide.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Yes…and no. I've got the ability, but it's been out of whack since…ever since Ginny died."

At the mention of Ginny, both went silent. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there, opposite his professor in silence. However, it was during this silence that his brain latched on to something that he hadn't thought to ask. Breaking the silence, he asked the question that was taking over his every thought. "You said you weren't my Whitelighter. So if not mine, then who's?"

Professor Sparks looked up from her desk, not having expected him to break the silence so soon. Quickly composing herself, she answered "I was Ginny's."

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

"Excuse me!" Piper exclaimed, yelling at the woman in front of her.

Professor Sparks flinched. At revealing herself to being Ginny's Whitelighter to Harry, he had stopped her from going on, saying that he wasn't the only one who needed to hear this and had promptly gone out to the hall and sent Ron to collect not only his family, but also everyone in Harry's, along with Hermione and have them meet him and their Professor in the Hospital wing, in the corner that held Ginny's body.

"Were we ever going to be told?" Phoebe asked, taking up place next to her sister.

"As I am not your, nor am I Harry's, Whitelighter, it was not high on my list of things to do. Eventually, he would have learned, but only once the time was right."

"Would we have ever learned of this, you being her Whitelighter?" The quiet voice of Molly Weasley asked.

Professor Sparks' eyes softened and she nodded, "Though only when the time was right."

"As her Whitelighter, you should have protected her."

"I did, Harry,"

"Really, then why is she dead? I'll tell you, because you didn't do your job. How you still have your wings…"

"Harry." Leo said warningly.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here?" Paige asked.

"Because I'm Ginny's…"

"Whitelighter, yeah, you said that, but I don't see what…"

"Hey, Harry, that's enough." Leo chastised, raising his voice, shaking his head at his son.

"What?" Harry called back indignantly.

"Watch it buddy." This time it was Piper who spoke.

"Or what, you'll ground me?"

"Yeah, we just might."

"Piper…" Then to Harry, Leo said, "If we want to get to the bottom of this, we need to hear her out."

Harry huffed, and moved to sit in the chair next to Ginny's bed, looking at the magic around her form. The blue shield he had cast was still surrounding her body, still pulsing with power. Then, after a heavy sigh, he looked at the woman standing before them all. "I apologize, Professor. I was out of line." He said, before turning his attention back to the person he loved.

Professor Sparks inclined her head slightly, "It is understandable, Harry. And I wish that this had occurred under better circumstances, but it was not meant to be."

Harry's head shot up, and it was not only his gaze which was a piercing one. Everyone else had their eyes fixed upon the woman in front of them. "What do you mean…not meant to be?" He asked.

"Just as it sounds; telling you before now…would not have been possible." Sparks said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"As hard as this is going to be to hear, it was Ginny's destiny to die that day."

There was much yelling at this, with the only two people who were not yelling being Harry and the Whitelighter. "What do you mean it was my daughter's destiny to die? She shouldn't have even been on the field that day…or at least after Harry sent her back to the castle." Mrs. Weasley's yelled, her voice rising above all others.

Professor Sparks sighed, "It was foretold, many years ago, long before many of you were alive, just what would be required of Miss. Weasley."

"When you say, foretold…" Hermione asked.

"I mean that certain parties were made aware of some ancient writings and there was a plan put into place that would see to the training of the child so that she would be ready when the time came."

"And what was your part in all of this?" Piper spoke now, eyes alight with curiosity.

"I was the plan. I was sent back in time by the Elders to watch over her as she grew up and slowly reveal her destiny to her in the passing years."

"When did you arrive in the past? What time?"

"There was an event that had seen my future charge hurt and it was determined that the best time for me to be sent to her was after this event. While we could have gone back a little further, it would have done more harm than good. So it was late in the night that I appeared at the Burrow and cast the spell that would effectively cloak me from everyone but her."

"So you've been watching over Ginny since her second year?" Ron asked.

"Actually, it was after her second, the summer before her third. Over the years I slowly gave her more of the information she would need. I did however; always reiterate to her that she was meant for something amazing and that it was her destiny to bring about great change to the world. I must admit, it was not easy to get her to trust me. It took some time." And with a quick gesture, Professor Sparks passed her hand in front of her face, changing it momentarily before changing it back. Molly gasped.

"It's you!"

"I don't understand…who did she just glamour herself to look like?" Phoebe asked.

"After I was sent to the past, after her second year, it was determined that she would need help. Help to come to terms with what happened. So I created the persona of a healer…specifically a mind healer to help her."

"You visited her for months…and then you left, out of the blue…saying she was fine and back to normal."

Sparks nodded, "And she was. Over the course of her treatment, she grew into…or rather back into the person she was meant to be after her second year. It was over the course of her treatment that, as I have said before, I was able to get her to understand just who and what I was…who she was, so that I could help her…truly help her. In the end…she believed. She was able to bring about the change."

"But she didn't…bring great change." Ron said, "That was Harry, he was the one who vanquished Voldemort."

Professor Sparks nodded, "I'll give you that, but what brought Harry to that point? Or more importantly, who? Who was it that lit the fire within him to do what needed to be done? Who was it that drove Harry to take up and accept his destiny? It was Ginny."

"Did she know she was going to die?" This question came from Harry, who remained looking upon the prone form of Ginny. He didn't see his professor nod her head. He didn't need to. He knew that some part of him had already known the answer.

"She did. She was finally told everything a couple of months back; when you left that day to help young Mr. Malfoy with his problem."

Harry's head snapped up, "She was writing in a journal when I came back to the common room."

Again, Sparks nodded. "I have been with Ginny just about every day since I came to the past, preparing her…preparing her for what would eventually be asked of her." Then turning to the Weasley's gathered, "She accepted her destiny, never questioning it. She died with honor, doing her family and heritage proud."

This only seemed to give the Weasley's the briefest of comfort. It was clear, from the looks on their faces, that they wanted nothing more than to have their little girl back. Finally Arthur spoke up, "One tends to wonder, when growing up, just how they will handle themselves when their time comes…and it does my heart proud to know that she accepted what was being asked of her and faced it with all that she had."

The room went quiet, but only for a moment; for someone had broken the silence not moments after it had fallen. "There are still things you need to know." Professor Sparks said, gaining, once again, all attention to her, save for one person.

"Before I was sent back, I was told that I would have to follow Ginny everywhere, and that once the time came, I was to follow her to Hogwarts, and take up a teaching position, because the time would be close, that things would be falling into place and that I would need to be in a position where I could watch over things more closely. Thusly, I had to create an alias for myself."

"Your real name isn't Tabitha Sparks?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Indeed it is not. Before I came to Hogwarts, Ginny knew me as Treva."

"Treva?" Piper said. "What kind of name is that?"

"Piper…" Leo admonished.

"No, really, we've met a lot of Whitelighters over the years and never has one had a name so…unusual before."

Treva laughed, "Indeed, and while it isn't my given name, it is the one I was given when I became a Whitelighter." She paused only momentarily to gather her thoughts and once she had, she continued, "Treva is Celtic and has many meanings. Among the few…there is Knowledge and Forethought; though one more close to home is…patience, otherwise known as…" and with a sweep of her hand in front of her face, the image of Professor Sparks, Treva, melted away, leaving a female of medium height, with shoulder length dark-brown, almost black, hair "…Prudence"

Everyone was rooted to the spot as they watched, mouth agape, as the image of the person in front of them changed. Piper and Phoebe were affected the most out of all those present. "Prue?" Piper asked, looking at her older sister in awe. She didn't look all that different, just older.

Prue nodded and before she could do anything else, she was engulfed by two pairs of arms, wrapping around her. She responded in kind. Piper, not knowing what else to do, began to cry. She was joined in tears by Phoebe, while Prue remained firm-footed, arms around her sisters.

Several minutes passed while the sisters remained like this. In the background, Leo and Paige were doing their best to explain to the others just what exactly was going on. Before she knew it, Paige too had been pulled towards her sisters, by Phoebe, so as to be formally introduced to her older sister. Then it was Pipers turn to grab another person for Prue to officially meet, Harry.

Harry shuffled over to his Aunt, and had been a little sheepish at meeting her…seeing as not too long ago, he had all but been yelling at her and cursing her. He was quickly forgiven, though there still remained a distance between the two, something which Prue couldn't help but feel responsible for.

After the tearful reunion and all the rounds of introductions had been made, everyone took up their positions again. "Why didn't you come to us and tell us who you were?" Piper asked, wiping her eyes, all the while leaning into her husband.

Prue sighed, "I wish I could have. As it is, I couldn't even tell Leo when I had called him…'up there'."

Piper rounded on her husband. "You knew she had been made into a Whitelighter and didn't think to tell us?"

Leo put up both of his hands, "I wasn't allowed to, just as you hadn't been allowed to see her. Besides, I only found out when _she_ called for me."

"In his defense, he did only find out shortly before I left for my mission."

"Why wait so long to tell him?" Phoebe asked.

"I took me some time to come to terms with what happened. As it is…or rather was, I was having some trouble adjusting with everything. It was about a year after I died, that I fully came to realize that it had been my destiny to die and become a Whitelighter so that I could continue on, to do what I was meant to."

"Become a Whitelighter and prepare Ginny for her destiny."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, moving to stand by her sister's side, enjoying the comfort she gained from having her older sister back.

"It was my destiny to die, but while I was up there, I was reminded that there is a reason for everything and that with death…"

"…there is also life." Everyone looked over to Harry, for it had been he who had finished Prue's thought. When he saw their gazes, he replied to the query in their eyes. "Ginny said that to me when I saw her during the battle."

"And Ezekiel said that to us just before your dad went to find you." Hermione remembered.

"And they would both be right." This time, all eyes swiveled back to Prue. "I stand by what I said and that it was Ginny's destiny to die…"

"But…" Mrs. Weasley put forth.

"But it is also her destiny to live." There was an outcry at this. Prue held up a hand, quieting those around her. "Ginny had a part to play and yet, she still has one to play." She leveled her gaze upon that of her nephew, who was looking right at her.

"Harry, when you saw Ginny, she was telling you to not worry, that everything was going to be alright. She couldn't come right out and say what she wanted to because she wasn't allowed. For you to do what needed to be done, you had to lose the thing you loved the most…Ginny. But you know just as well as I, which is that everything happens for a reason. _I_ am that reason Harry. I was meant to die so that I could come back and do this for you."

"Do what?" Harry asked, eyes brimming with tears, voice quivering.

"Bring Ginny back." And before anyone could say anything in response, Prue moved to the other side of Ginny's bed, just opposite Harry. Raising her arms over the still shielded Ginny, her palms face down and touching the shield, she began to chant. At first, no one understood what was being said, until a voice within their minds began to translate for them.

_**Life for Life,**_

_**Blood for blood,**_

_**Flesh for Flesh,**_

_**Magic for Magic,**_

_**Soul for Soul,**_

_**These things I offer, I…Prudence Halliwell. My life, for that of my charge's…Ginevra Molly Weasley.**_

_**This I give, freely and without remorse.**_

_**So mote it be!**_

As soon as the last syllable of the spell was said, the shimmering blue shield around Ginny exploded out in all directions in a cascade of colors. No one was harmed by the explosion, if anything; they were struck in awe of just how beautiful the scene was before them.

There, raised slightly off the ground next to Ginny's bed was Prue. It seemed that both Ginny and she were the point of convergence, as all the magic that had come pouring out from the shield and Prue herself began to swirl around them.

Bright gold's, vibrant greens; muted yellows, midnight blues...all of these colors and many more wound through each other as though they were dancing. Soon though, all the colors began to swarm around only Ginny. They circled around her a few times, like a mini-tornado and then, without any sort of warning, the multitude of lights assaulted the young girl's body, flowing into it.

Though as the light filled Ginny, bringing color back to her cheeks, Prue lost any color she may have had before. She had decided to give her very being to reviving Ginny and there was a price for this, though one she was more than willing to pay. This was something that had never been done before and while she knew what the ultimate cost would be; she didn't know just how this, the ritual, would turn out. When she felt several sets of eyes upon her, she did her best to give a smile.

"This is how it is meant to be. I have fulfilled my oaths and I shall be reborn."

"But Prue..."

"It's okay Piper. You will be okay. Do what you do best, which is looking out for your family…my family. I love you all so much and wish that we could have had more time together..."

She was stopped mid-sentence when the magic around her pulsed, causing her breath to hitch and in a voice that was not her own, but that of magic itself she said, _**"And as one life ends, a new one shall begin." **_And then with a turn of her head and in a voice that was her own she said, "Do not fret, my sisters, for we shall see each other again."_**  
**_  
And as the last of swirling magic pulsed for a final time, passing into Ginny, and the form of Prue Halliwell faded from sight, a whisper could be heard on the wind.

_"Blessed be!_"

As the last of the wind, brought upon by the swirling of raw magic, died down, all eyes fell upon the still glowing form of Ginny. No one moved or said anything, for fear that anything said or any movement made, would nullify the magic which had just been done.

No one knew how long they stayed like this, unmoving, but stay they did. They watched with bated breath as the glowing around Ginny began to subside. Slowly, but surely, the glow did eventually fade, but there was no change to the still, unmoving, form. A chocked sob echoed throughout the wing. Soon it was joined by another. And before too long, two women found comfort in their husbands embrace, both for very different reasons. For one of the women, she was crying for the hope that had been lost at the chance to have her daughter back. For the other, it was at losing her sister for a second time. With their sobs moving across the stone walls of the wing, no one noticed the silent tears falling down the face of the boy who was by the side of the person he loved the most.

He hadn't wanted to; in fact he had fought it tooth and nail all the way, but in truth, deep down, he really had put hope that this would in fact work and that he would have her back. '_I let myself care…' _he thought to himself, tears still falling. '_I let her get my hopes up…'_ the tears stopped now, brow furrowed. '_I shouldn't have trusted…'_ fists clenched, _'I let myself get played!'_ Eyes alight with fire, he stood up and before anyone could say anything in response to his sudden movement, he was gone from the Hospital wing in a crackling swirl of pure magic. In the distance a clap of thunder was heard, followed swiftly by a strike of lightning. No one said anything or made any noise at Harry's sudden departure, too shocked to have done, save for a mother, whose body was being racked even harder now by heaving sobs.

Therefore, everyone nearly jumped out of their skins, screaming, when the previously prone form of Ginny Weasley sprang forward at the waist, eyes alight with life, yelling out breathlessly…

"HARRY!"

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

Harry stood, arms outstretched, howling, atop the tallest tower of the school; wind swirling around him, dark clouds forming above him, not a speck of light visible in the sky above. He had chosen this spot for this very reason. It was high and he was hurting. He needed to vent and he didn't want to do it anywhere near someone that might get caught up in the maelstrom he was creating. Soon, rain began to fall, pummeling him…and swirling within the wind around him. He was lost. Lost to his emotions and at the moment, he didn't want to come back. He was perfectly content and willing to lose himself in the howling of the wind that raged around him. So it caught him completely off guard when a small voice called out through the howling storm.

"Harry…"

His eyes opened, head lowered from where it had been looking. The storm around him paused only for a second before it began to pick right back up.

The voice called out again, this time closer to him. "Harry…"

Arms lowering, he began to look around, the tempest still raging around him.

"Over here, Harry…"

Arms by his side now, he turned; first his head, his body not far behind. What he saw, standing in the doors archway, rooted him to the spot, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. Around him the storm stopped suddenly, a lone ray of light peaked through the dark clouds, landing on the person who remained, unmoving.

Ginny remained still; her dress shimmering in the faint light. It was the one she had worn when she had appeared to him during the battle. It rippled slightly in the dying wind. Slowly she began to make her way towards Harry, the light growing brighter as she did so. Though as she moved, Harry moved too, but in the opposite direction.

He'd had enough with his sight playing tricks on him and he wasn't about to let it start happening again. First he had seen her before the battle, several times…then he encountered her again during, and he had hoped…after…No, he wouldn't let himself be fooled again. Thus he took another step back. However, when the approaching form of Ginny did not relent, he moved back even further. His lower half quickly met with the wall that prevented one from going over. This startled him, causing his breath to hitch, eyes to start watering. When she kept moving closer, he extended his right arm; tears flowing freely now, pleading…"Please…stop."

Though stop she didn't. Ginny kept on. The light grew even brighter than before with every step she took. Soon she was inches away. Harry was sobbing now. And though his arm was still raised, it shook in time with the sobs that wracked his body.

Sighing in sadness, her eyes forming tears of their own, Ginny stepped forward, closing the gap between her and Harry. As soon as her hand took his, he fell into her embrace, crying, though his arms snaked around her body until he was holding her tightly. Ginny too wrapped her arms around him and began to rub his back in a circular motion.

"Shh...it's okay, I'm here now. You're going to be alright. I'm never going anywhere again." Ginny felt his grip on her tighten. She pulled him closer and continued to rub his back.

"Do you promise?" She heard him ask softly, almost having to strain to hear him.

She nodded into his shoulder. "I promise, Harry." At her pronouncement, she felt him pull away from her.

"I'll hold you to it, Weasley." He said, eyes holding the remnants of tears, a small smile making its way across his face.

Ginny smiled. "You better." She then moved as he moved, with him helping her into a standing position.

"How…why…"

"Did it take so long?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

Ginny smiled again, "It wasn't an exact magic, Harry. What we did had never been done before. All we knew was that it _would_ work. And even then there was still the chance that it wouldn't."

"Then why?"

"Because it was foretold; didn't you listen to your aunt?"

"You knew who she was?" Though instead of responding, Ginny just cocked her head to the side and looked at him square in the eye as though saying, '_really?'_ Harry smiled, "Right."

Ginny nodded and pulled him into a hug. He didn't fight it. He relished it. She was back. He was holding her in his arms once more; the last time having been during the battle with the Source. He had fought for her and her alone. And now he had her back and he wasn't about to let go. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Her grip on him tightened, "I know, I've always known." She responded, echoing what she had told him during the battle. "And I love you, Harry Halliwell."

He pulled back from her, smiling widely, when he felt a warmth fall upon his back and turned to find where it was coming from. He smiled. Gone were the dark clouds. Now, for as far as the eye could see, was a bright light, reflecting off the castle and its sprawling grounds. Turning, he led her to the edge of the tower, light shining down upon them, Ginny's dress glinting in the suns rays. He turned to look at her, bent forward slightly and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled widely.

"I'm glad to be here, with you, Ginny Weasley, at the end." Ginny pulled Harry into a hug. When she finally released him, she shook her head, kissed him softly, pulled back and smiled.

"The end…Harry, this is only the Beginning."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well there you have it folks, the last, official chapter….though the Epilogue will be soon to follow. Before I go on though, I must give credit to '**_**Saerry Snape' **_**for the allowed use of the spell at the end. I did change names, as Saerry's story was a different one with different names…but still, the core of it, remained. The idea to bring Ginny back, but first kill her, came from the spell, this spell, that Saerry used in their story.! A big thank you!**

**Now…**

**I do hope you liked this chapter…it was terrible fun to write and with all those loose ends to tie up…Snape being alive…Prue being Ginny's Whitelighter…Ginny being brought back…and what had been done to the Source….like I said, a lot. (all of which had been planned since at least chapter 10) I will say though, that if you did not pick up on the fact that Prue was Treva/Tabitha Sparks or that Snape was Dargus McCreedy…do not feel bad….I did my best to be as cryptic as possible. **

**I also feel I should note, that even though the epilogue will be coming to you soon, I shall be posting a "Deleted" scenes story in which several things that did not make it into this story, will be posted. For example…the conversation between Harry and Ezekiel, a scene in which we see Treva/Prue tell Ginny of her destiny and just who she is….and maybe a few other things of that ilk.**

**Thank you all again for sticking around this story, though do not leave just yet, for as I have said, multiple times, there is still the epilogue. And though not quite as epic, it gives some closure…in a 'final' way.**

**See you all soon!**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


	66. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or Charmed. I am just dabbling in the world they left for us. Though I do own the plot...**

**(This chapter is dedicated to RoseMarieLynn for her input, her co-writing several chapters including this one, and pretty much all the above that could even possibly be said. She has been with this story for the long haul and it is because of her that I even started this story…and I thank her profusely!) **

**Chapter 66**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Present time**

The weather was warm, though not overly so. Every so often, a cool breeze would sweep by, ruffling the hanging edges of the black linen that ran along the perimeter of the stage. A podium stood at the center of this stage, facing out towards a multitude of white folding chairs filling the lawn in front of the long stage. The chairs were stationed in such a way that there was plenty of room for everyone to sit comfortably. Behind these chairs were another set of chairs, red in color, separated only by a thick red and white rope.

The attendees sat, not quite so comfortably, in the red chairs while watching the effortless transition between speakers. As this new speaker came to stand at the podium, he let his eyes fall across the sea of people sitting in front of him, the student's tassels swaying in the cool summer breeze. He let a small smile make its way across his face while placing both hands on the podium, the silver ring on his left hand glinting in the mid-day sun. The ring caught his eye for just a moment, though in that moment, he couldn't help but smile again.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Four years ago...**

Harry stared at the mirror in front of him, his clothes ruffling as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, adjusting his tunic as he did so. Turning back to face it proper, he gave a heavy sigh.

"Despite the burden you had to bear over the course of your life, this is by far the most important out of all of those."

"What?" Harry asked, jumping slightly as he turned to face his father. "What do you mean?"

Leo smiled, "You are about to step into another adventure, albeit one you have, for the first time, willing chosen, and it...well...it's a big step, marriage. It's one of the few things in your life that you should not take for granted. Believe me."

"Have you...taken it for granted I mean?"

Leo moved to sit down on the sofa the Room of Requirement instantly provided, gesturing for Harry to join him. Once they were both sitting comfortably, Leo continued.

"Your mother and I are human. We have our disagreements, but at the end of the day, we still love each other. I can tell you many things that may help your marriage work, but ultimately it is up to you and your bride to figure that road out. I will tell you that communication…good communication, is key."

Harry smiled, though the smile did not reach his eyes. Leo noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"I guess that I don't have to tell you how extremely nervous I am. I mean, I've heard enough stories about what happened at yours and moms wedding..."

Leo laughed, "It's okay to be nervous, son, just don't let that nerve rule you."

"Whitelighter advice now, huh?"

Leo shook his head. "No, this is your father talking." Harry nodded. "You are a strong man Harry. You are not perfect and Ginny knows this. She also knows how much you love her. Just focus on that as you see her walking towards you today."

"But it's not just that...I know she loves me. It's just..."

"What?"

"Ginny is the first person, really the only person, I have let pretty much all the way in. She knows almost the deepest parts of my story...my soul. She knows what my life was like before I was brought back to you and mom and that scares the hell out of me. She is the first person I have been able to truly lower my walls around. Like I told her when I asked for her hand...I told her she had my heart…that she has all of me."

"And you're scared of what...that she'll give up on you, see how dark and twisted you are and want nothing to do with you?!" Leo asked this jokingly, but at the look his son had spreading across his face, he knew that Harry thought just that. In one swift movement, Leo pulled Harry into a hug. "I know this girl you are going to bind your life to today...and she is the most caring, kind and loving person that you could ever hope to find. You have nothing to worry about son, she loves you. And what's more is that she loves 'you'. That means the good and the bad."

Harry held onto Leo, reveling in his father's words. "It is a scary thing to tie yourself to another, but I have all the confidence in the world that you are going to be able to do this. Trust, me...this is going to be a day that you will not forget."

There was a knock on the door and father and son broke their embrace to see who it was that had come calling. It was Piper. Both men stood and greeted her, marveling at how beautiful she looked. She had chosen to wear a tea length a-line sundress in deep purple satin lined at the hem, waist, and top with thin, white satin ribbon. The strapless dress fit demurely just below the collarbone, and over it she wore a tasteful, short sleeved purple satin bolero jacket with the same white satin ribbon around the collar. Her hair was swept up in a French twist, showing off a string of small white pearls around her neck and small pear stud earrings. Thong style, backless, white leather shoes w/ kitten heels completed the ensemble.

Leo's knees went weak. Harry managed to come out of his own shock just in time to keep his dad steady. Piper smirked, "What? Like you two have never seen a girl get dressed up."

"Mom, dressed up is an understatement."

"Yeah, well, blame it on your Aunt Phoebe. Now come on, let's get that boutonniere pinned and get you married."

A few pokes, prods, and a blink later saw Harry walking down the aisle of the Great Hall with his mom on his arm and his dad following behind. The Hogwarts choir was singing a lovely tune from behind the dais. On the dais, an arch of beautifully woven wrought iron festooned in flowers with hues of white, cream, lavender, and deep purple awaited him, along with Ron, his best man, Neville, and Draco, who had already completed their duties of escorting Molly, Grams, and Paige to their seats. The ceiling above reflected the perfect blue but none of the heat of a rare, clear Scottish summer day. Harry quickly noticed that Ginny, along with Hermione, her maid of honor, and her bridesmaids Luna and his Aunt Phoebe had completely outdone themselves on the aisle decorations. The benches that normally sat around the house tables were now arranged in rows along either side of the hall leaving a center aisle with a deep purple velvet runner going all way to the dais. At the end of each row of benches on the aisle side stood a waist high wrought candle stand with a single cream colored, lily scented pillar candle in a glass vase. Each stand was connected to the other by tool containing deep purple flower petals. He was grateful for the beat of the music that kept his feet moving forward as he was overwhelmed by the sights and smells. In another blink, he was seating his mother and father at the front and joining Ezekiel on the dais. Ezekiel grinned at him knowingly and raised an eyebrow as the choir's song came to an end. Harry nodded, and the collar of his black formal tunic felt a little tighter.

Professor Flitwick gave the downbeat, and the choir began a completely vocal version of Pachebel's "Cannon in D." After a tasteful measure, Chris started coming down the aisle in smart, black tie tuxedo with a small pillow which had Harry and Ginny's rings held on with Hermione's best Sticking Charm. Holding Chris's hand was Danielle DeLacour, Fleur's youngest sister, dressed in a simple white pinafore style satin frock with patent white leather shoes and a delicate silver tiara. Expertly, she was flourishing her wand with her other hand, scattering white rose petals in pretty cascades onto the dark purple carpet.

Behind them, Luna floated into the Great Hall and down the aisle. She wore a dress similar to Piper's, but all in deep purple satin and with no jacket to hide her shoulders. Her full skirt fluffed and bounced joyously but the crinoline made no harsh rustling sound as she moved gracefully forward. Her platinum hair was in a simple yet elegant French twist and decorated with fairy flowers that sparkled in the sunlight shining down from the ceiling, as did the thin silver chain and triquetra pendant she wore with small triquetra earrings. Her slipper style shoes in deep purple satin made no noise on the velvet aisle runner. She held in one hand a small bouquet of white Gerber daises, and swung her skirt daintily with the other hand.

Harry turned to grin mischievously at a completely agog Neville, while Ron punched him playfully in the arm which made him turn bright red. Draco scowled at all three of them.

Harry smiled at the blonde's scowl, remembering that it was only just recently that Neville had approached his best friend, Draco, asking for his blessing to be married to Luna. Draco of course had said yes, though gave Neville the 'Big Brother' speech, despite the fact that they were brothers in all but blood.

Phoebe came in next, wearing the same deep purple gown with her hair swept up and the same jewelry. Her shoes were ballerina heels in purple with lacing that wrapped and tied in bows behind her mid calf. Her bouquet was also Gerber daisies. Her smile appeared enraptured. Harry locked eyes with her. He was able to sense her overwhelming joy and gratitude as if it were his own. He realized that to stand with her nephew and his princess as they committed to each other that which she held most dear, true and everlasting love, was something she had wanted to do since she'd first met Harry as a baby. He sensed her satisfaction at being able to fulfill that wish. He smiled widely back at her.

As Hermione walked in, Harry threw a glance and eyebrow waggle at Ron who was already puffing and preening his tunic with pride. Neville gave Ron a good return punch that brought him back to reality a bit. When he looked back, Hermione was already halfway down the aisle, her skirt bobbing sweetly as she sashayed down the aisle, both hands on a good sized bouquet of white Gerber daises and white roses. Her hair was silky smooth and swept up as the others. Her jewelry sparkled along with the fairy flowers in her brunette hair as wispy clouds played shadows across the hall. Beneath the flowers, a simple silver band with a solitary diamond flared for a moment on Hermione's left hand, and Harry blushed for a moment remembering how both sick and goofy love-sick Ron had looked on his and Hermione's wedding day.

He was sure he looked similar if not worse as the double doors at the back of the Great Hall closed and Hermione took her final place on the dais. The music began to swell into a key change, and Harry suddenly had the feeling that the lacing on his tunic would suffocate him. He met Ezekiel's eyes in a moment of panic as he felt his magic begin to tingle all over his skin. To lose control now, with all these people in such a confined space, would be a disaster. Quickly, he searched out familiar eyes in the crowd. Lupin and Tonks with their little one, swaddled in Remus' arms. He then found Arthur and Molly along with Fred and George and their respective fiancés. Grams sat next to Paige and Severus with Piper and Leo in front of them.

_Breathe_, Harry reminded himself.

Ezekiel just gave Harry a wink and then a small smile. He nodded toward the doors and declared to the Hall, "Please rise!"

Harry's eyes, along with what felt like his entire immortal soul, turned full attention to the doors at the back that were opening as the choir picked up both tempo and volume.

Then, stepping into the sunshine, like a dove out of the thicket, came his bride. His Ginny! Even as he heard the gasps of awe throughout the hall, the wonder of this living breathing woman filled up the corners of his heart. Clothed in a simple strapless over dress of white satin that laced up the front and hugged her torso and hips in corset fashion, echoing Harry's tunic, she walked toward him. An underskirt of white, flower embroidered lace peaked through the inverted-V formed by the front of the over dress. Her veil of the same lace hung from the very back of a slender silver tiara with diamond chips that was fastened around her head. Large, silky red curls spilled down all around it. Her long veil combined with her satin train and followed her, flowing smoothly over the flower petals and scattering them behind as though they were droplets from the fabric.

Harry barely got a chance to glance at her raiment as he quickly found and clung to Ginny's dancing brown eyes with his own green ones. Her wide smile welcomed him in, her familiar freckled cheeks dimpling in all the places he loved most. Breathing. Laughing. Alive.

And now she was there, just below him, and he was walking down the dais toward her. He could smell the lily scent of the candles, the citrus tones of her perfume, and the honeysuckle scent that was entirely her own. And now Arthur was placing her hand in his. Her small, warm hand. He was giving her away to him in front of the entire hall. And, as Harry threaded his fingers through Ginny's and led her up to the dais, he felt her pulse under his fingers, quick and strong. He sighed a little with the relief of having her beside him.

Taking both of her hands in his, they stood facing each other in front of Ezekiel. Ginny simply continued to smile as she reached up to his face and brushed away something wet. Harry laughed quietly and she reached to the other cheek to wipe away the tears he hadn't known were there. "I'm here," she whispered, "and I'm yours. Forever and Always."

Harry could only nod.

Ezekiel began. "Dearly beloved, it is our great joy, honor, and pleasure to gather here today to witness the union of His Royal Highness, Harry James Matthew Potter Halliwell, and Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley, the only daughter of the Ancient House of Weasley..."

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Present time**

Looking out at the crowd, he straightened slightly, took a quick breath and began.

"I've always known I was different. All I wanted was to be another face in the crowd, but in the end, it wasn't possible. In the end, I had to choose between what was right...and what was easy." He paused here and looked out over those before him, even those who sat behind the students, their parents, their friends and loved ones. He could see more than a few worried faces meeting his own. He smiled. "Because in the end; it is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities."

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Three years ago...****  
**  
Harry walked swiftly down the aisle and towards his goal…the man, clothed in expensive-looking robes, who was going to change his life forever. Ezekiel; the man who had become more than an advisor, he had become Harry's friend. And not a year ago he had married him and Ginny, so it was only fitting that he presided over this as well. He was, after all, very qualified.

Harry shook himself from his musings as he passed his parents and Ginny and the other members of his family. This was a big day for him and he wanted as many people there that he knew and was close to, to be there for him. Aside from it being a big day, he had asked them here because truth be told, he was nervous at what he was going to be doing. If not a little scared. For all of his Hogwarts days, he had felt as though he had the world on his shoulders…turns out it wasn't that big a of load, just a different one. It was the entire magical community.

Today he was going to be accepting the mantle of High King of Magic.

'_Okay, so I'm more than a little nervous'_ He thought to himself as he took the last steps that put him in front of Ezekiel. As he turned, he caught sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, Sitting next to the Muggle Prime Minister and next to him…the Queen, Elizabeth, herself. Currently, the Muggle Queen had a couple of fairies hovering around her, bathing her in a golden glow.

This one person alone had his nerves on high alert. He had known she was going to be there, but that hadn't prepared him enough for when he had actually had one on one time with her before the ceremony today. He was one of her subjects, yes, but now he was being raised to a position to be her equal…within the magical world at least.

Yes, it was a very big day.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Ezekiel started to speak. "Harry James Matthew Potter Halliwell, Heir of Gryffindor, Descendent of Arthur Pendragon, please kneel."

As he knelt, he felt a swell of pride build within him. Along with it came a torrent or strength and love. He didn't need to look behind him to know where it had come from. It came from Ginny. Since their wedding, the bond they shared had grown exponentially. One in which they could feel each other's emotions…know where the other was at any given moment and communicate with just a look. Sometimes they were even able to communicate with their thoughts alone. This power they shared first emerged when he had lost control of his power back when he had told her parents, Ron and Hermione, who he really was and it had taken them over a year to understand what it really meant and what its limits were. It was also why he had slumped so far into a depressed state when she had died.

He allowed himself to be filled to the utter brim with the positive feelings she was sending his way, all the while listening to the man in front of him.

"Friends, Family, Leaders, and Magical Beings of every nation; today is a most glorious day. Today we recognize the strength, the character, and honor of this young man who kneels before me. This young man…who has saved us…all of us, Magical and Mundane alike, from an evil so dark, that it would have split this world apart in its quest for power. All of us, at one point or another, felt the wrath of this evil and it was a great day when it was forever vanquished. This young man did not ask for this. In fact, the honor that is about to be bestowed upon him is never asked for…by men like him. It is given to him this day by birth and by magic herself." Then, looking down at Harry, Ezekiel continued.

"Harry Halliwell, by right of birth and by magic, do you swear to uphold the laws of magic as so writ by your ancestors and those established by their fathers?"

Harry took a breath, "I so swear."

"And do you furthermore, swear to govern all magical races with a fair and just hand?"

"I so swear."

"Do you so swear to protect these lands, and all magical creatures from any threat that may arise?"

"I so swear."

"Do you also swear, to the best of your ability, help those not of our lands when called upon for assistance?"

"I so swear."

With a smile, Ezekiel laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, magic thick in the air. This was Harry's cue to finish out his oaths that would see him rise higher than he had ever dreamed.

"I, Harry James Matthew Potter Halliwell, Heir to Godric Gryffindor, Descendent of Arthur Pendragon, hereby ask magic to judge me and my heart. I, by birth and by magic, claim the honor and station granted to me, as laid forth by my ancestors before me. Let them also judge me. May they and Magic deal with me, be it ever so severely if I ever waiver on my oaths. May they also be my guide as I charter my own path, according to the oaths I have taken this day."

He paused here, only momentarily. He was nervous again. Up to this point, his oaths were just words. What would come next was pure magic and if found unworthy…he didn't want to think of it. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel more of the love and admiration his wife was sending his way. He also opened himself up to the rest of his family. What he felt from them…it helped him to continue on. Opening his eyes, he saw Ezekiel smile and nod. And in an Ancient tongue, known to few in the world, Harry began to speak. However, inside the heads of everyone present, they heard it as though he was speaking English.

"_**I call upon the Ancient powers of my Ancestors and of Magic itself. Lead me now, to where it all began so that its strength and wonder may be renewed and the Magical world ushered into a new and golden era. May your strength and power be my guiding light, my strength and my might."**_

With every word spoken, the air became heavy with magic, and before too long Harry was surrounded by a swirling gust of wind. They all watched as he was lifted off the ground, over Ezekiel, and carried to a door that had just appeared behind the man, between two columns of gray stone. The door itself was old and weathered and looked as though it would fall over with barely a touch. As Harry came to the wooden door, the wind around him whipped wildly as it set him on his feet, stopping as soon as he touched down. Smoothly, Harry raised his right hand and placed it on the door. At first nothing seemed to happen, but as the moments ticked by a white glow began to emanate from his hand and then passed swiftly across the door, changing it as it went. Slowly and yet quickly, the white fire spread and soon the old wooden door became silver and blue, with a crest resting at the center. On the crest was an image of a castle with a Phoenix overhead.

With a smile on his face, Harry reached out and touched the crest and as he did so, the entire hall was filled with a bright white light, blinding all those present. And as soon as the light had come, it left, leaving everyone to gasp at the change in their surroundings. They now all stood in a Grand Hall, stone columns along the walls, bright silver and blue tapestries hung on the walls, with a bright white runner that ran from the massive wooden doors behind them all the way up to the head of the hall where a very regal throne sat. Everyone present gazed in awe at the image of the throne, which was currently bathed in the rays from the sun coming through the ceiling high stained glass windows. Just to the right of the throne, Ezekiel stood, smile wide across his face. Next to him, directly in front of the throne, stood Harry, who was now wearing the outfit that he had at the final battle. A soft pop filled the quiet room and everyone watched as Dobby the elf presented Ezekiel with a blood-red pillow, raising it just over his little head, ears bobbing slightly. Ezekiel stepped forward and took the silver and blue circlet that sat atop the pillow and then turned to Harry, who had taken his place on the throne.

"Harry James Matthew Potter Halliwell, you have been found worthy to carry the legacy, laid down by your Ancestors. It is my pleasure to crown you, Your Majesty, High King of Magic and its Realms." As he said this, he slowly lowered the circlet and placed it on Harry's head. Stepping back, Ezekiel smiled and lowered his head slightly.

"Long live the King." As the words left his mouth, a bright flash of light appeared just next to the throne. On top of a brand new perch, set up next to the throne, sat Harry's phoenix, Flynn, a silver jeweled collar adorning its neck. With Flynn in place, Harry stood and gave the Phoenix a quick rub and then stepped forward, light shining around him. This time, everyone else in the hall bowed their heads slightly and repeated the words Ezekiel had said moments ago.

"Long live the King!"

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Present time**

"For that is what brought many of us here today, a choice. We had to choose what was right...over what was easy. And for some of us, that was easier said than done. I've met many a people during my time here and the one thing that remains constant between everyone is that they have said they wish to make an impact on the world; to change it, to better it. But to voluntarily give up what free time we have for our friends, our family...our bed, to sit in a lecture hall for three hours or more, listening to some professor go on about some battle in Egypt that happened before even our great-grandparents were alive...Sorry Dr. Jackson." He said, turning to the man seated behind him, glad to see a smile and a slight head nod coming from the man in question.

"Needless to say, we all got up and attended our lectures, pulled what seemed like endless all-nighters just to pass that bio test...and we did it not because we had too...but because we chose too. Even if some of those nights were never-ending…"

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Two years ago...**

Harry quickly ducked behind a large boulder, as bits of rock went flying over his head. When the rubble settled he had a slight smirk on his face when he was able to see clearly.

"Glad to see you guys are alright."

"If you call being thrown about and having to run for your life "fun"… then yeah, we're good."

"You're the one who wanted to come on this little venture with me."

"To be fair, Harry, it was all Ron. He wanted a break from work."

"Jeez…go ahead and just sell me out, Hermione."

"We'll it's the truth. Even Harry knows it. Besides, it not as though you've been tight lipped about missing fighting with the knights or Harry."

Harry looked at Ron, who was now blushing slightly. "It's okay Ron, you aren't the only one who wanted to be here and missed being in the 'throes' of a good battle."

"Harry!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"What? It's the truth." Harry said with a smile. "Soon though you're going to want to be careful… There would be a lot of people out for my blood if I let you come on too many more of these."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, infusion evident on their faces. Harry just smiled. "I will say this though, after we get out of here I think we could all do with a good once over by my mum or Madam Pomfrey...just to make sure there is nothing wrong with us, and you should be seeing her soon anyway Hermione. We'll just move that appointment up."

Harry was again met with curious looks, though he was sure he saw a flicker of comprehension within Hermione's gaze. He gave a slight nod of his head and then turned back o look over the boulder they were all currently behind, just barely catching the widening of his friends eyes. He smiled.

"We need to end this." Harry said solemnly.

"How? We're surrounded on all sides. This was the last place Hermione or I could find to duck out for a mo. We're completely Jimmy-Jacked, Harry."

Caught off guard by Ron's comments, he turned to look at Hermione who just shrugged in response, shaking her head. Harry smiled, despite the conundrum they found themselves in. "I've said it before, Ron, but we may really need to monitor your viewing habits."

Ron stared dumbly at Harry, "What?"

Hermione smiled, "Do you have a plan to get us out of here in one piece?"

"Possibly…do you remember that spell Nev used in that one battle of his during the Dueling Tournament sixth year?"

"The one that lit up the platform like a supernova…blinding his opponent?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Ron exclaimed quietly "poor bloke was still seeing spots even a month later!"

"That's the one." Harry said, "I was thinking, what if we tweak the wand movements a bit, adding in a massive heat factor to it..."

"But that would...oh Harry, you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? What did Hermione just figure out?"

Harry smiled, "I'll let her explain and teach you the wand movements." The turning to hermione, "Be ready to quickly teach me when I get back." Hermione nodded.

"What, where are you going?"

Harry smirked evilly, "Hunting." And without any warning, Harry's head slumped to his chest, eyes shut, a peaceful look falling across his features.

"What just happened...what did I miss?" Ron asked confused.

"He's gone to draw all those demons to us. He's counting on us...me...to teach you, and him once he gets back, this spell so that we can get out of here and back home. Now pay attention." Hermione said, pulling out her wand, and showing Ron the original spell Neville used, along with the minor tweaks to change the outcome of the spell.

Once done and Hermione was confident that Ron would be able to perform the spell, they waited, turning their ears to the noise that was drawing ever closer. At one point, they heard a voice call out, "Is that all you've got? Man, take away your Dark Leader and you lot just regress...whoa, now that wasn't very nice!"

Ron smirked, "He loves his astral projection too much. He's just playing with them now."

Hermione smiled and was about to respond when a sudden gasp for air came from her left. Putting a hand on his back, steadying him slightly she asked, "You okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Man, what a rush!" He said with a smile. Ron shook his head and gave Hermione an 'I told you so' look.

Missing this completely, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Is it ready?" After a quick nod, she moved her wand in the motion she had just shown Ron. Harry studied the movement carefully, and once he was sure he had it committed to memory, he smiled.

"We'll, that's that. Let's get this over with. Besides, I've got a mid-term to study for." And with a quick gesture of his hand, just over the rock, he unfroze their pursuers. "On the count of three..."

"One...two...THREE!" And as one, all three of them shot up from where they had been crouching and threw their wands out in front of them and in unison, cast the blinding spell.

As the spell left their wands, all the demons got caught up in the resounding blast of light and heat, ripping their bodies apart in a cacophony of explosions, shaking the cavern they were in.

The three friends shared a look, smiles wide on their faces. "Let's get out of here." Harry said, taking his two friends hands.

"Oh, right your mid-term, Harry, we have to go!"

"We just took out a hoard of demons and you're worried about Harry and his school work." Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know what they say, Ron." Harry began, looking at his friend, "You can take the girl out of Ravenclaw, but you can't take the Ravenclaw out of the girl." Ron nodded, smirking.

This earned them both a smack from Hermione, who was also smiling. "Goodness knows I might have had a quieter time at Hogwarts had I been sorted there."

"Yeah, but your life would have been every so dull."

Hermione just stated at her husband, then laughed. "It's so true!"

Harry smiled at the couple, "Come on you love birds. It's time we got out of here." And in a flash of white fire, flecked with silver and blue, the three of them left the stone cavern.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Present time**

"But in the end, after all the learning is done. After all the tests are taken, and the day finally arrives when we will walk this stage, will we truly begin our final lesson; the one lesson that our professors have been threatening us with since we first began our journey here. That it is time for us to step out into the world…this world we want to change. The one we wish to explore.

"Because life is all about exploring, challenging the status quo and making breakthroughs...and above all else, making the right choice over the easy one. And if it's one thing I can say about my life up to this point, is that even though I never knew what was going to happen next, it has been one heck of a ride. Yes, good can and will happen...and yes, there will be bad there too. You will also have to make some pretty hard decisions and you will find yourself in some pretty tough situations, but it is how you handle those situations and look to the future…while remembering your past, that will eventually help shape you into who you will become. So today, graduates, make that choice. Step into your final lesson. Choose to look to your future. For believe you me...it is going to be a bright one.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**One year ago...**

Harry smiled, closing the blue door behind him, the soft click echoing in the entryway of his and Ginny's house. _'Well, a house that's more Castle than anything..._' Harry thought with a smile. It had been three years ago, just before he had been crowned King of Magic, when the Muggle Queen had taken him aside and gifted him with a property to live in once his oaths had been accepted. That this property had been his...or rather had been in his family since Arthur himself was a moot point. It had been interesting to learn that this bit of land had been put under a very strong and different version of the Fidelius charm, set down by Gryffindor and was given into the care of the muggle Royal family until such a time that his heir came forth and the Magical community had its King again.

The castle itself sat directly across from Street and Glastonbury Tor, on top of Walton Hill in Somerset. And it was a sight to behold. Not only did the castle sit on a prime piece of land, but it offered both Harry and Ginny their first view of the visual effect known as Fata Morgana. It had taken their breaths away when they had first lain eyes on it. Though as soon as this "wonder" had come, it had gone just as quick, at least for Harry. Ginny had still been marveling at the beauty in front of her when she heard her husband beside her give a 'whoop' of joy when he noticed the Quidditch pitch between them and the Fata Morgana.

That was something else they had to learn to take in stride. Despite the fact that they both had the Statute of Secrecy drilled into them while at Hogwarts, though for Ginny it had been since birth, and to not let the prying eyes of Muggles catch them performing any sort of magic...their home and it's sprawling, lush green land had all the protection spells the world had to offer. Thusly making it unplottable, undetectable, untouchable, and unseeable. Meaning that they could practice all the magic they wanted, as well as their children when they were old enough...without fear of reprisals, but it also meant that they could fly and play as much Quidditch as their hearts desired without having to give the Muggles even the slightest of thoughts. There were also muggle repelling charms and all the other basic spells a family of magicals would put up just added to how wonderful this place was. That Harry was also able to rework some of his families Book of Shadows magic into the land was just another boon in Ginny's book.

Harry smiled at the memory as he made his way towards the kitchen, where his nose was telling him where he would find his bride. Looking back towards the blue door he had shut, he gave a quick smile and glanced upwards and just shook his head slightly at the words that were etched above it. With a black background and white lights shining from behind, the words 'Police Box' shone. Shortly after they were married, Harry, along with the help of his dad, made Ginny a door of her own...except this door, her door, would lead to her parents house, the Burrow. At first, Harry and his dad had made just a simple door that would link itself with the Burrow, but after seeing Harry layer some new features to his own door, Ginny asked for the same treatment to her door. He was all too glad to do this for his wife though after the first few hundred times of her coming back through, from the Burrow, saying...'It's bigger on the inside' began to make him regret it just a little. Though only just. Every now and then, Ginny herself would get tired of the blue door and go for something more traditional...sometimes even the doors to the Halliwell manor, but in the end it would always find itself back to blue.

Again, Harry smiled and finally turned away from the door and headed back towards the kitchen with a determined bounce in his step. He was hungry and whatever Ginny was cooking smelled amazing, however...

"You are not supposed to be on your feet. The Doctor said, specifically that you are to be on bed rest until the baby comes." He said as he moved over to his wife, who simply stared at him with a determined gleam in her eye, spoon hovering over the sauce she was stirring.

"But that doesn't mean..."

"Yes it does...and you heard what the doctor said just as much as I did."

"But the sauce..."

Well be perfectly fine with me stirring it. Besides, I know full well where you got this recipe and who taught it to you. She taught it to me within a week of my arrival."

Ginny huffed. "And just what do you think your mother would say if she saw you trying to force me back to bed?"

"She'd ask me why I let you out in the first place and why I wasn't taking care of you better." He replied with a smile.

This time Ginny smiled, "That's true. But this sauce is almost done and I wanted to do something nice for you. You've been taking such good care of me that I wanted to do something for you...for you to eat while you are studying for your last final of the semester...you do want to be at the top of your class, don't you?"

Harry gave a small smile, and pulled Ginny closer to him. This was very hard as Ginny was very much pregnant..._very_…pregnant and was ready to go any day now, and so he had to hug her from the side. "I do, but being at the top means I have to give the speech to all the graduates next year. They decide all that stuff way early...not exactly sure why...personally I think it's the mind games they play. They want to watch what poor soul it happens to be…suffer."

Ginny took advantage of the side hug Harry was giving her and began to try and stir the sauce, which was starting to boil. Harry, in a fast motion, grabbed the ladle out from her hands and set it on the table. Ginny frowned. "Now why did you do that?"

"Two words...bed rest."

"How about I get a chair..."

"For Dobby to use, that would be sweet. And I'm sure he would be so happy that you thought of him and would allow him to help finish the meal you started. But seeing as you will be in bed in a matter of moments, I will get the chair for him." And before Ginny could protest any further, Harry gave a wave of his hand and Ginny was gone from the kitchen Ina swirl of blue and white lights. Not a second later came Ginny's voice, billowing throughout their home.

"HARRY MATTHEW HALLIWELL!"

And then silence. The sudden quiet unnerved him a little, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he made to move and pull a chair closer to the stove. "Dobby." He called and not a moment after he even uttered the first syllable, the little elf popped in smiling widely, and his ears flapping.

"Yous be calling for Dobby, your kingship?!" Began the elf with a deep bow.

"Dobby, how many times..." But he was cut off mid sentence when through the kitchen wall came the horse patronus he knew all too well. At first thinking he was going to get an earful, he almost put up a silencing barrier, but the words that flowed from the horse's mouth made him pale...quickly.

"Harry...help..." She sounded so meek and out of energy that it almost sounded as if...

"No!" Harry said quickly and was gone from the kitchen in a flash of white fire, appearing not a moment later in his and Ginny's room. Upon arriving, he found Ginny on the edge of the bed, which was soaking wet on her side, primarily where her back would go while lied down. Ginny was a little pale, but not unhealthily so, though Harry knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay...what's wrong?"

"My water just broke..." Harry's mouth just fell open.

"Huh?"

Ginny gave a small smile. "Harry, my water just broke and I'm not talking about the glass next to my bed. Harry, the..."

But she never finished, as Harry had done so for her, and at a yell. "Oh crap, Ginny, the baby is coming...your water just broke...we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey...like now!"

"Harry," Ginny tried to say, but was steamrolled by her husband.

"No Ginny, we've practiced this...we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey...or my mother...or your mother...and holy crap, we have to tell our mothers...there's not enough time...Ginny, what are you doing just sitting there, we have to go, your water just broke!" And with a wave of his hand, Ginny was changed out of her wet clothes and into some sweat pants and an appropriate shirt, along with the robe she kept on the door hanger in their bathroom. As soon as she was changed, Harry had already moved onto the next thing.

"Dobby, Winky..."

The two little elves popped into their room and had just begun to bow when Harry put a stop to it in a nanosecond. "Dobby, you go to my parents and Ginny's and tell them to meet us at Hogwarts, Ginny's water just broke and is going into labor. Oh, and go get Ron and Hermione too...although on second thought...go get Neville, Luna and Draco too. They should all be there." Then turning to Winky he said,

"Winky, you go straight to Madam Pomfrey and. Let her know she is to expect Ginny. Now hurry off you two!"

Both elves nodded very quickly and were gone in an instant. "Harry, you need to calm down." Ginny said, as she made to stand, but Harry put a stop to that too. Instead, he waved his hand again and Ginny began to hover in the air, few feet off the ground, just in front of him.

"Harry Halliwell, you will put me down this instant as I will not be traveling to Hogwarts like a barrage balloon...not matter how , I much I resemble one!"

Harry frowned and snapped his fingers, and slowly lowered her into the chair that had just appeared behind her. "You're right, what was I thinking. Sorry. Now all that's left is our clothes." However just as he went to summon those to him, they appeared next to him. "But how..."

Ginny sighed, "Dobby and Winky more than likely told the other elves what was happening and they are just doing what they can."

Harry shook his head, as though trying to rid his head of a fog that appeared to be settling there. "You're right. We've got what we need and it is time to get to Hogwarts."

Harry quickly set his hand upon the arranged luggage and began to vanish in a swirl of bright lights. The lights swirled quickly around him and just as they swallowed him whole and began to rise through the ceiling when a voice called out.

"Harry, don't you dare forget me! You get your Twice-Blessed butt back here, mister!" And in another second, the lights swirled back down through the ceiling and swept Ginny up, chair and all, with only a small elf left alone in the bedroom shaking its head, ears flapping, laughing in the fading glow of the blue lights.

_**~~~hpgw~~~**_

**Present time**

It was a smiling and laughing group that walked into the manor, with the only exception…sort of, being Harry, as someone had gotten a hold of it and had jinxed it to where it wouldn't come off his head. It had made for some very funny graduation pictures though. Especially the ones in which both of his little girls had tried to help him get it off. Though to everyone present, who had witnessed this attempt; it was clear he had enjoyed it just as much as his twins did.

"Mama…hat!" squealed little Lily.

Ginny smiled. "Daddy looks funny doesn't he?!" she said as she turned to give Harry a look. Currently he was in normal clothes, save for the graduation cap.

This set the group off again, as Ginny turned and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. This action caused their other little girl, the oldest, Prudence, to giggle and give the hat on Harry's head another tug, at which point the graduation cap came off of his head and was promptly put onto her own. Lily giggled along with her sister while everyone else stood mouths agape. "But how…?" Ginny asked, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, with a sticking charm that strong it should have taken weeks to wear off, or at the very least be reversed by the one who cast the spell." Hermione commented.

"But I thought Ron…"

"Nope, not me mate. Wish it were though…that was a prime piece of magic."

"Then who?" Phoebe asked. The only response that came was that of the giggle that came from Harry's arms. All eyes turned to little Prudence.

"No…that's not possible, is it?" Molly Weasley asked, looking at her first little grandbaby.

"Why not?" Came a voice from the back. Luna and Neville had just walked in and shut the door, coming in on the tail end of the spectacle. "I mean, just look at who her parents are and then look who their parents are…it's really not all that shocking."

Everyone took a moment to ponder what their friend had to say. After a moment or two, it was Piper who finally broke the silence. "Well, if you think about it…it does make the most sense. And besides…the first born is always the most powerful. Just look at Prue. She was the oldest out of us and…"

"It looks as though she is following in the steps of her of her namesake." Phoebe finished with a wide smile.

"Also remember that she is the oldest of the two, but by only a minute…." Paige began.

"Less than a minute, actually." Molly put forth. When all the eyes in the room swiveled to her, she explained. "When Fred and George were born, they were a minute or so apart, but George, magically, has always been equal to his older brother...and even then, the differences between the two, magically….if I had to take a guess, I would say that Fred is just barely ahead of him in magical power and even then, the difference could be as small as a single grain of sand."

"And really, in the Wizarding world, twins are a rare thing. I mean, you've got the Patil sisters and Fred and George…and now your little ones, we've seen quite a bit during school and in the years since…but not another set of twins and identical ones to boot…it just doesn't happen." Neville said, stepping into the room more.

Harry just looked from his mother-in-law to Neville and then to his two little girls, his gaze lingering on the two of them. It had been a huge shock to Ginny and him when they had been born. It was a welcome chock, as Harry had always wanted a big family, but to get two out of the gate...Neville was right, this was a rarity and he couldn't wait to see what other powers they would develop. As his eyes moved from Prudence…although, like her namesake, they…the family and close friends, also called her Prue, moved from her to little Lily, he along with everyone else gasped when a cap, just like the one Prue had a hold of appeared in her tiny fists with only a blink of her eyes. Oh yes, just like Molly had Fred and George; he and Ginny had their two to wrangle.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when a little voice called out, "Mommy, can I get a hat like Prudence and Lily?" He turned slightly to see the little brown-haired girl, his cousin, looking up at her mother, his Aunt Phoebe. Harry smiled at the scene between Parker and her mother. He also noticed his brother, Chris, standing not too far away, looking at the pair of hats his daughters were currently playing with.

"Hey Chris, Parker," Harry called to the two little ones. And after handing off Prue to Piper, who was more than glad to take her grandchild, he knelt down to their level, pulling them a little closer to him. "Would you two like to have a hat just like mine?"

"Oh yes please Uncle Harry that would be brilliant." Parker replied excitedly. Harry smiled and turned to Chris who said simply, "Yes please." He smiled again and put out both hands in front of him and after a quick gesture, a child-sized graduation cap rested upon his out-stretched palms. Chris and Parker both took them gently, holding them close to them for only a moment, as though they were the most precious thing they owned, before eagerly placing them on their heads.

As he stood, he reached out and took his own cap from his daughter, who scowled slightly, but not a moment later had her very own cap atop her head, as did Lily. Only the one Lily had been simply resized. Once sure that they were taken care of, Harry turned to the latest and smallest addition to the family. "Would it be alright if I made a cap for my newest little cousin?" He asked, looking at the little one in its fathers arms.

Severus smiled. "As long as it can be green and not that awful red color." Harry smiled, _'A Slytherin through and through…'_ and stepped a little closer to baby James. He smiled at the name his Aunt and Uncle had given their first child. Apparently, both he and James had made a pact back in their school days. He also smiled as he thought about what this little one would grow up to look like. It wasn't hard to imagine this as he had first seen the boy, James, on his little trip to the future when Chris had taken him there all those many years ago. He would look, and already did a little, like his father, but there would also be a good mix of his mother in there too. As Harry waved his hand over his cousins little head, a small-green, cap appeared atop his little head and stayed there with a mild sticking charm that wouldn't hurt the baby.

As Harry stepped back and couldn't help but smile at the changes in his former professor. Gone were the squared shoulders and the tightness of his jaw. He looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him. Also gone were the greasy locks that used to fall in front of his face. After the battle and Snape's identity was made known, he had been pulling it back. Now though, he seemed to be taking a cue from his brother-in-law, Coop, who wore his hair about as short as Leo's, but sticking up thanks to his favorite forming clay. It really made him look like a new person…and Harry thought it suited him quite nicely.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the eyes of his wife Ginny, who had a yawning child in her arms. "Oh, no you don't little one…there is still some fun left to be had!" He said, taking a hold of Lily, and spinning her around quickly.

"Oh no!" Piper exclaimed, "We have to Summon Grams and Lily, James and Sirius…we need them all for the Wiccaning."

"Right, we need to get a move on." It was Leo this time who spoke up, who now had Prudence in his arms, and was ushering everyone up the stairs and into the attic.

As soon as the attic door opened, Ron made the comment that with everyone that was present, they would be way cramped. At his comment, Harry smiled and waved his hand and before they all knew it, the attic expanded to twice its normal size. When all those present gave him a look he replied, "What, so it's a little bigger on the inside…"

After everyone had a quick laugh at Harry and what he had done was and the Ghosts summoned, and the rounds were made, they all turned to Harry and Ginny. It was Sirius who spoke first. "Harry, I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"And that goes for us too." Lily Potter said, stepping forward. Harry smiled and because she was outside of the circle of candles, she had a body and was able to be hugged by him. The hug ended once Sirius began again.

"You have, against all the odds, come out on top and have become the man you were destined to be. It was a hard road and yet, you rose above and became what the World needed you to be….to the magical community at least. You have, in the past five years, since becoming High King of Magic, to be a just ruler and fair leader. Heck, you even have time to play a pick-up game of Quidditch with Spain's leading Seeker, even while over there on business…"

"That's what the article in the Prophet said…" Ron said in hushed tones to Hermione, who smiled and gave him a small poke in the side. Ron smiled and pulled his wife closer to him, placing his right arm around her left shoulder, while placing his other hand on her protruding belly. Soon there would be another little one joining the ranks of this ever-growing family. At this small movement, Hermione turned back to face him and gave him another smile along with a quick peck on the cheek.

Despite Sirius speaking to him, this minor exchange between him two best friends did not go unnoticed by him. He himself gave a quick smile before turning back to face his Godfather. "You have accomplished far more than anyone ever thought possible…"

"The Elders…" Piper said not so subtly, earning a smile from everyone in the room, including Sirius, who didn't miss a beat.

"Especially them; and they know this too…" This comment alone had every eye on him, and he seemed to be enjoying the look of curiosity and wonderment on all their faces, because he drew his pause out…for a good little bit. "This is an unprecedented thing Harry. Not even your mother and her sisters were offered this once they had completed their shared destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, unable to hold in her curiosity any longer.

Sirius smiled, "Harry, you have been put through more than anyone else. The Elders have been trying to figure out just what they could do for you that could try and help make up for this. This is by no means meant to be something that will endear them to you till the end of time, but like with Flynn, something to help bridge the gap they made in regards to your life. Harry, the Elders have decided to grant you a 'Yes' to one request, and one request only, for anything you could possibly ask them for."

The attic was all of a sudden filled with resounding gasps, with all eyes turning to Harry, who had a thoughtful look on his face. It was this look that told everyone that he had already come to a decision his one request would be. He did however decide to voice a concern. "While I thank the Elders for this amazing gift…how do I know that they will follow through? Besides, what if what I ask of them has more than one thing that comes along with the granting of this request?" How…"

"Harry," Sirius began, "They are prepared and willing to grant you whatever it is you could ask of them, and believe me…they have thought of everything…for a change." This got Harry's attention and it showed on his face. He was surprised. He knew exactly what he was going to ask of them and for them to be willing…

Harry straightened himself up and gave a slight smile. "I ask of the Elders, and all that comes along with it, for The Door to be opened."

Sirius smiled, and Harry guessed that he had somehow known exactly what it was going to be that he asked for. At looking at the others in the room, it was clear that none of them knew what Harry meant, save for one person…his father.

"You can't mean, THE Door, can you?" He asked breathlessly.

"The one and the same." Harry replied with a smile.

"What is this 'Door' thingy and why haven't we heard of it before?" Paige asked.

Harry was about to respond, but at seeing Sirius's nod to Leo, he let his dad take the floor. "The Door, is really just that…a door. It is however what is behind that door which makes it significant."

"And that would be?" Piper asked, trailing off.

"Long ago, the Powers that Be, decided that the time had come to cut off the flow of magical knowledge, as it were. You see, before Gryffindor passed away, both Hogwarts and Magic School were linked through a simple door. It was after he died that it was decided that the door would be sealed as the sole person who was able to teach both worlds and use both magicks was now gone and it was deemed too high of a security risk. And thusly the door was sealed, with all record of it being purged from any sort of archive. It's not a glamorous tale, but during the time of the door being open, both magical worlds flourished and grew. It was like one giant school, only it wasn't just exclusively witches and wizards…no, all types of magical being went there to learn. It was also here that a lot of the intermarrying occurred. This was a very good thing as it paved the way to knew thinking. This all stopped when they sealed it off however, and then the rest of the magical community were forced to build up their own places…the school in France for example; or Durmstrang for that matter. The magical community was set back hundreds of years because of this."

"Why now and for that matter, if all record was purged, how is it that you know about this?"

"If the Elders are even considering removing all the blocks on the door and making it accessible once more, then it means they believe that the magical world…both magical worlds are in for a major shift…or rather could do with one and that having it opened again would be a major boon to all magical communities. As for how I know this…once I became the Charmed One's Whitelighter, I was given certain amounts of knowledge so that one day…if it came to pass, I would be able to explain all about this door and just what it would mean to be open. Never did I believe that this door would be opened, much less at the request of my Son."

The room was silent for a time, with no one moving. Everyone was simply content to move their eyes across all the other people in the room. This was apparently a big deal and at having learned all of this, just on the edge of an amazing graduation ceremony…some of them just needed a little time to process this. In the end, it was Sirius who broke the calm quiet that had descended around them. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, and despite knowing…give or take a doubt or two…what Harry was going to ask of them, they are still going to have to wait for my official word, once I get back 'up there'. In the mean time…"

"Oh gosh, the Wiccaning. How could we have forgotten?" Piper said suddenly, catching on to the tail end of the comment Sirius was about to make. He inclined his head slightly and smiled.

"Oh, we haven't changed the girls yet, Harry. Where are their clothes?" Ginny asked, turning to face him. He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I think there still in the entry-way. I'll go get them, you lot get ready up here."

And with that, he quickly made his way out of the attic and back down the stairs. He was just about to walk around the corner when a movement caught his attention. There, in his old bedroom, was one of his curtains fluttering in the breeze. He gave a small sigh and waved his hand and the window closed. He sighed contentedly, simply staring into his old room. It hadn't changed, his mother wouldn't allow it. She said he and Ginny needed a room when they came over to stay and since the bed had been a Queen size to begin with.

"You can't really say no to her can you?" Came a voice that caused Harry to jump, and spin around, ball of fire alight in the palm of his hand. He relaxed and the flame went out as soon as he saw who it had been.

"Ezekiel, what are you doing here…you nearly ended up a pile of ash."

Ezekiel chuckled. "My boy, it will take much more than a little fireball to take me out. As to what I am doing here, well, let's just say I wanted to check up on you one last time."

"Last time…am I not going to ever see you again? You're not dying…or whatever it is you do, are you?"

"No dear boy. I am simply going to go away for a while…a trip if you will. There are other things and other people to manage, who are in need of my assistance and quite frankly…I could do with a little vacation."

Harry smiled and directed the man to follow him down the stairs. "Didn't you just take a vacation when you stepped down and had Severus take over? In fact, I remember the 'Bon Voyage' diddy we had for you right before you left." He said as they came into the entryway.

"Dear boy, I left my vacation to be there when your two beautiful babies were born. I was also there for your graduation today. Not to mention the few times, you had to call me to ask something of me…or heck, have a pick-up game of Quidditch, in Spain no less…I'm not that young anymore."

"That was some game huh?! It was really nice to get away and have a little time to be normal…well what I think normal should look like, despite the politics involved when I go all across the world."

"You are doing an amazing job. There is no one else in this world…or universe for that matter could do a good a job as you've been doing, my boy. And besides, if from what I've heard from the Minister…you've done so much good for the Wizarding community and even then, they only know the half of it."

"When did you speak to Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"Not too long ago…in fact, it might have been less than ten minutes…"

"You old coot." Harry laughed.

"And that was after I met with young Draco to see how he was getting on as the Minister's second in command. Now there is another impressive young man. And to be honest Mr. Halliwell, I think we have you to thank for quite a bit of how he is now." At Harry's confused look, Ezekiel continued, "I shudder to think what might have happened if you hadn't uncovered the mystery set forth by his mother in regards to his sister, Luna."

"Oh, that was nothing…"

"Oh, by my boy, it was more than that. You reunited a family. And there is not great power than love. Those two have grown immensely close in these past five years. Though, it is good to see that she decided to retain the looks of her adoptive family." Harry nodded at this. After the battle, it had been found out, from Harry as he had learned of it in the past, that Luna's adoptive mother had performed an adoption ritual that effectively spliced her genetic make-up with that of Luna's so that she would be able to take upon the look of a Lovegood and not have any fear of being discovered…or rather her friend being found out by her husband. It was one of the few things that had seen her safe all these years. Harry had then pulled the siblings aside and asked if they wanted him to reverse the spell so that they could truly bond. In the end however, Draco ended up answering for her…and it had been the right answer to boot.

He had said that he didn't want Luna to cast aside all that made her who she was. And despite her looks, she was a Malfoy/Black, at heart. This had brought tears to his sister's eyes and it was at that moment that she pulled him into a huge hug…before she pulled back and showed them both, for the first time, the ring that was now on her left ring finger.

Harry smiled at the memory. "Yeah, well, despite all that stuff, I didn't do it for me."

"This is partly why you are so amazing and will continue to be amazing until you are no longer able to walk this Earth. What you are about to do is going to shape our world for many…many generations to come. You are going to be a legend Mr. Halliwell. In all my years, I haven't seen the magical world change and flourish this much since Arthur took his rightful place as King. It does this old man's heart proud."

Harry's eyes bugged out for a second, though it was a second that Ezekiel was going to exploit. With a wave of his hand, he summoned from the air next to him, a beautiful Staff that Harry was sure Ollivander would love pay just to look at from afar. "I believe," Ezekiel said as he made his way to the front door. "That what your beautiful bride is looking for is in front of the closet door underneath the stairs there." And as the man turned the handle and opened the door, he turned around to face Harry, a smile wide across his face.

"It is funny you know, that you yourself started out in a cupboard under the stairs…and just look at you now. Good luck my dear friend…we will, one day, meet again." with that said, Harry watched as the man who had sprung up from out of nowhere and into his life, walked out the door and seemed to go transparent, as though he were made of mist, which swiftly blew off into the wind…going who knows where.

Harry smiled again, and then after hearing a high-pitched laugh that he knew had come from Prudence, he darted over to where the bag lay that Ginny was waiting for. He looked forward to telling her about his chat with Ezekiel and how he, Harry, thought that this was the last time he was going to see the man…that is until he turned up again, but he was sure that it would be many, many years before that would happen. His mind back on Ezekiel, Harry turned his gaze once more towards the door. It was still open and moving gently back and forth as the light summer breeze blew through. He set the bag down and made his way over to the door. Just as he grabbed a hold of the handle, a breeze chose that moment to flow directly towards him. It was a nice breeze, which seemed to swallow him up, and take all his worries and cares away. He let go of the handle as the breeze ruffled his hair and whipped around him. He loved every second of it. And as soon as the wonderful wind came, it went, but it left something behind for him. It left him with a feeling of contentment that his life was just now getting ready to fall into a more normal place. He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful twin girls and he was sure that he and Ginny would have many more running around them in the coming years.

That he also had two amazing parents who loved him deeply made him smile and the chance to get to know them even more and on an adult level, this made it even better. And then were the many friends and family that he had acquired over the years. His mother's sisters, their husbands and their little ones. Then there were the Weasleys and all of the other people he had met while at school…in both worlds.

But no matter how much he loved his parents or his other friends, he couldn't be any happier than when he was with his two best friends and the love of his life. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been through hell and back throughout their school years and while life is not perfect, and it sometimes hurt, they had each other. This was something that Harry would always be grateful for. Ezekiel had said it himself...that he, Harry, had started out in a cupboard under the stairs and though it was a long and winding road, it did bear fruit. And that fruit was his family. And what an amazing family that turned out to be.

Harry smiled as he looked out the open door, knowing that his life was indeed just beginning and he couldn't wait to see where it would take him. And so it was with a quick gesture of his hand, that he shut the door to the manor, to his true home. Not looking back, but to the bright future ahead of him and that of his family.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Well there you have it. The final installment of Harry Halliwell: A Destiny Revealed. **

**It has been six years to the day, since I started this story and to be quite honest...I couldn't have done it without all of you who took the time to read and review these many, long, and sometimes very short, 66 chapters. You lot made me want to continue on and tell the story that has taken four years shy of a decade to tell. Thank you all!**

**Also, another thank you to RoseMarieLynn who, as said above, has been in this for the long haul. She was always willing to contribute any ideas, writing scenes, asking me questions to get my brain moving in the direction it needed to when I got stuck...or just simply being there to listen to me rant about the story in general. She has been my rock through these last six years...I would also love to say that she and I have just celebrated out two year wedding anniversary four days ago! Like I said, she's been here for the long haul and I love her for it!**

**Now, as said above, this story is now over...however, I have left myself the possibility of a one-shot story that might could happen in the future. And I can guarantee that it would indeed be a one-shot. In case you are wondering, the one-shot would be centered around and be called..."The Door." but as I have no immediate plans to start this...it will likely be some time before this comes about. That being said, I would like to inform you about another story that is in the works, but no posting will be happening until I get a good few chapters stacked up.**

**While I can't tell you many of the details surrounding this story...I can tell you that I have been issued, and have accepted, a challenge, my first "readers challenge" from one of my readers...Storylover213. It is another Harry Potter story and while I am glad to give most of my characters a rest...it will be nice to pick a good chunk of them back up again!**

**Also, a quick reminder of the 'Deleted Scenes' story that I will also come out with at some point. Though at the moment, I think the characters of my Destiny Revealed story deserve some time off...!**

**Again, I just want to say how amazing it has been reading all of the reviews you all have given to me over the years and just how awesome it has been to be able to listen to you guys and girls who had some ideas that actually made this story better! It has been my privilege to write for you all and I look forward to doing so again in the future!**

**Now, as you know, in every season finale of Charmed, they end with a door closing...namely the Manor doors...(although season six of the show was the only one that ended with a pair of hospital doors closing as Piper had just had Chris and hadn't been taken home yet) **

**It with with great pleasure...and little sadness thrown in, that I close the doors of this story. Thank you again, everyone, for such an amazing season of my life!**

**For a final time...though definitely not for long! **

**Mudbloodpotter.**


End file.
